The Other Half Of Myself
by YenGirl
Summary: Life occasionally springs surprises for Kaname and Zero. Enmity, mutual dislike and prejudice aside, can something else exist? Perhaps friendship... perhaps attraction... perhaps love. Formerly titled What Could Almost Be. Yaoi. KxZ ZxK. COMPLETE.
1. Chap 1: Prologue

**Author Notes:** A collection of stories about Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiriyu - enemies and love rivals for Yuuki Cross.

**Rating:** 'T' rated. Lightly implied m/m or yaoi pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I can't draw worth a damn so yes, Vampire Knight could only belong to the great Matsuri Hino! :D Oh, and this story is not related to my other KanamexZero fic either.

**Summary:** Life occasionally throws Kaname and Zero into unexpected situations that call for temporary collaboration between them. And when they agree to overlook enmity… when they put aside their mutual dislike… when they part the veil of prejudice… they can sense an almost tangible sort of understanding and empathy. Something not quite friendship, something not quite attraction but something inbetween.

-- Chapter Start --

This chapter is the prologue and a teaser. The forthcoming chapters will be longer, I promise!

Prologue

Natural enemies, born to kill  
Our hatred sustains, fuels our will  
Our prejudices set from birth  
They determine our very worth

-x-

So we live as predator and prey  
Always wary, hoping to betray  
Knowing our very survival  
Dependent on killing our rival

-x-

Only we cannot, for it would hurt  
The one gentle soul we both adore  
Hence we trade looks, words and barbs of hate  
Refusing to just accept our fate

-x-

We ignore the hints of true respect  
Blind to mutual urges to protect  
Not willing to see that whom we hate  
Could be a true friend, a true soulmate

End

-- Chapter End --


	2. Chap 2: Come Sit With Me

**Author Notes:** Well, having given almost all of my music training back to my teachers, had to resort to YouTube for a couple of details on the recital. Hope I didn't stuff up what I put in, and that this chapter lives up to the promise in my teaser. And as promised, this chapter is long. Enjoy... and don't forget to drop me a review, OK? They make my day!

**Appreciation: **Once again, I have been remiss in forgetting to thank **AgateLinks** who was kind enough to look over the rough draft of this chapter and patiently responded to a constant bombardment of 'what if's and uncertainty coming from yours truly. Thank you for your neverending encouragement and patience, dear! :D

**Summary:** Zero attends a recital and notices Kaname Kuran in the audience. Zero wants to sit up front but hasn't got a seat. Kaname has a seat up front but is troubled by unwanted attention. Sounds like a simple win-win situation, doesn't it? :D

-- Chapter Start --

_Damn. _

Trust Cross to throw additional chores at him on the day of the music recital. Zero was going to be late and he didn't like being late. He didn't like it at all. The silver haired prefect scowled darkly as he strode from the stables back to the Sun Dorms for a quick shower.

It was Friday evening and the recital was organised by the town's resident association, for a local boy who had succeeded in obtaining a scholarship to further his studies in music. He was giving a one night performance together with the local orchestra before flying off. The recital was due to start in half an hour's time and would take place in the small town right next to Cross Academy.

The plush hall built for music performances and theatre plays wasn't very big, hence it was strictly 'first come first served' for the seating. The only exception was for the premium priced seats situated at the front of the hall – these consisted of four rows of plush, comfortably padded chairs. Each pair of chairs shared a small, round table placed in front of them to hold drinks and pastries. Behind these four rows were ten rows of normal chairs with no tables while those who came late had to stand at the back of the hall. The patrons in the premium seats were usually permitted – and expected – to order refreshments while the other seated patrons were ignored since they could hardly be expected to applaud and not spill anything on themselves as well as the chairs they occupied.

Anxious to get one of the normally priced chairs for himself as he didn't fancy standing for the entire forty five minute recital, Zero shed his T-shirt and jeans then took a quick but thorough shower before throwing on his school uniform over a clean shirt - he needed both jacket and tie to be admitted into the hall. It was a pity Yuuki wasn't interested in classical music; it would have been nice to take her there as well. Luckily, the Chairman had promised to help her out during the class changeover later.

Zero fixed his red silk tie as he walked swiftly out of Cross Academy and headed to town, the ticket he had purchased two days earlier clasped firmly in one fist. Six minutes later, he was striding up the steps of the plush hall. He presented his ticket to the attending usher and shook his head when enquired if he wished to purchase the evening's program. It was overpriced in his opinion, and he wasn't going to waste money on that.

The silver haired prefect stepped into the cool air conditioned interior of the hall with its thick carpeting, elaborate red and gold hangings and impressive chandeliers. His silvery amethyst eyes quickly scanned the rows of chairs in front of him then his heart sank. Damn, he was still too late. Many of the premium seats were still vacant but each chair in the ten rows behind them was occupied. Zero scanned the rows again, slowly this time, just in case he had missed a vacant chair somewhere. But all the empty ones had programs or bags left on them, indicating they had been reserved. Zero exhaled in annoyance, his lips thinning. _Damn_ Cross. There were still ten minutes to go before the recital started but it looked like he would have to stand after all.

Still muttering curses under his breath at the Headmaster of Cross Academy, Zero moved along the back of the hall towards the centre, his eyes still absently scanning the front half of the hall. He paused mid-stride – wait, was that Kaname Kuran sitting in the very front row? There was no mistaking that regal, arrogant carriage and the long, dark wavy hair he carried off so well. And alone too - _that_ was surprising. Perhaps the person he had come with was somewhere around...

A moment later, Zero smirked. A skinny and rather emaciated looking guy with long hair sitting by himself two rows behind the pureblood was looking him up and down with an obvious look of interest in his pale, watery eyes. Was that guy actually hitting on Kuran? Well, well, well, it looked like the arrogant pureblood could be vulnerable after all, without his usual entourage of noble ass-kissers surrounding him and protecting him!

Zero's lip curled. Too bad – let pretty boy Kuran deal with that queer himself, it wasn't his problem. Shoving his hands deeper into his trouser pockets, Zero leaned back against the wall, resting his weight on his right foot as he bent his left leg and propped his left foot on the wall behind him. A thought unfolded in his mind and deepened his smirk as he wondered which would prove the greater entertainment for him this evening – the actual recital... or Kuran's discomfort at being ogled, and by a male, no less. Although he would much prefer the former, Zero was inclined to think the latter would prove true.

The hall continued to fill up and Zero glanced around him. Everyone was in formal wear, the men in coats and ties, and the ladies in dresses. Even Kuran – from what he could see – was picture perfect in a lightweight jacket that looked as if it was tailored especially for him, from the way it fit his shoulders perfectly. It probably was. It probably cost the earth as well. Zero shrugged disinterestedly and looked around.

But a minute or so later and despite his resolve, Zero found both his eyes and his attention turned once more upon the pureblood. His keen hunter senses told him that Kuran really _was_ uncomfortable. The pureblood looked completely at ease, leaning back in his chair with long legs elegantly crossed and a hand resting lightly on the table in front of him, the very picture of relaxed contentment. Still, something in his posture was – off – to Zero. It nagged at him, demanding that he gave it his full attention until he solved its mystery. Zero complied since the recital hadn't started yet. It wasn't like he had anything else to occupy his mind with...

He focused his whole attention on the pureblood in the front row. Yes, the position of that elegant dark head was held just a little too stiffly to look truly comfortable, and there was a certain tenseness in those well defined shoulders. Kuran clearly wasn't relaxed and it had to be due to the unwanted and unwavering attention of the guy seated two rows behind him. Zero's eyebrows rose slightly – that voyeur must be pretty well off too, to be able to afford a premium seat.

For some reason, the fact that he had actually succeeded in picking up on the pureblood's subtle signals annoyed Zero and he snorted under his breath. So Kuran was being ogled – so what? His fault for having those perfect, pretty-boy looks, right? And he was a pureblood – one glance and Mr. Lecher would be toast. Or reduced to a gibbering idiot. Or both. _Whatever._ Zero had come here to enjoy the recital and enjoy it he would.

His lips thinning again but with resolve this time, Zero folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight onto his other foot as he directed his gaze back to the stage in front of the hall. The stage was a sunken one, about two feet below the audience. A lone baby grand stood in the middle of the stage, with the small orchestra arranged behind it, its members already seated and ready. Zero wanted to get up close enough to be able to see the pianist's fingering but that would mean purchasing front row seats. And now, he didn't even have a seat – it was going to be pretty tiring standing for forty five minutes...

Almost involuntarily, Zero's eyes drifted back to the pureblood sitting in the center of the front row. _Trust Kuran to get the best seats in the house..._ It was obvious now that he was alone tonight since the recital was going to start in the next couple of minutes and the chair beside him was still vacant. That would also account for the unease Zero could sense in him.

Kuran's admirer was sitting in the third row, three tables away on the right side of the hall and still openly ogling him. From time to time, his pale gaze would light upon the empty chair on the pureblood's left, as if he was actually toying with the idea of sitting there himself. Zero shook his head briefly. It was obvious Mr. Lecher wasn't a vampire otherwise he wouldn't have dared to even think of such a bold move.

Suddenly, a tentative idea unwound itself in Zero's mind. Almost horrified, he pushed it away immediately, but it drifted back again with gentle insistence. Look, it whispered persuasively. Kuran had the best table in the entire hall, right? It was positioned right in the center and its twin seats - the _left_ one in particular - offered the most optimum view of the piano keys so that its occupant could easily witness the pianist's virtuosity. Kuran was alone and the left chair was available. He could just go there and make himself comfortable...

Yeah. _Right_. Zero nipped the idea sharply in the bud. The pureblood would just lift a snooty eyebrow and either deny him that seat or get someone to throw him out. It was well within his rights too, and Zero would be too humiliated to stay around afterwards. But the idea continued to nag at him again. Look, it whispered even more persuasively than before. Kuran wouldn't say no to you, because it would also help him - the vacant seat would be taken and the queer sitting two rows behind him would have to give up, right? So it would actually benefit the pureblood to have someone sitting at his table, even if it was his own love rival. After all, they wouldn't need to converse with each other, for goodness' sake. The two chairs were about a foot and a half apart so they wouldn't even be sitting all that close, just at the same table. Just a simple arrangement, really...

Before he could change his mind, and telling himself firmly that he was only looking out for his own comfort, Zero pushed off the wall and strode confidently up the middle aisle. There was a space of about three feet in between each pair of premium priced chairs and Zero had no trouble walking right up to the front row. Some of the patrons seated nearby glanced at him and a couple of them frowned, both at his rudeness since the recital was going to start, and at his attire. The Day Class uniform Zero was wearing didn't quite match the 'Formal Dress' ruling the other patrons were adhering to.

A uniformed usher materialised behind Zero like a shadow. "May I help you, sir?" he murmured, his tone clearly implying he didn't like the disturbance the tall, silver haired boy was causing. Zero ignored him and stopped beside the empty chair at Kaname's table. The pureblood glanced up at him, his expression politely enquiring. Up close, it was obvious to Zero how tense Kuran's shoulders were but he wondered how he could sense that from the back of the hall. He could also sense Mr. Lecher's inquisitive eyes on him now.

Zero deliberately locked gazes with the pureblood but waited for him to speak first. The usher stood silently and a little uncertainly to one side, not daring to speak further since Kaname had not immediately reacted. After about half a minute of heavy silence, Kaname finally spoke. "Kiriyu-kun," he murmured, inclining his head politely. Zero slowly nodded, still looking down into that familiar face with its graceful, perfect features. "Kuran" As usual, he omitted the honorific and the usher on his other side backed a pace, wondering if this denoted some sort of familiarity between the two. He was loathed to cause any anger if this were the case.

The pureblood was waiting for Zero to state his reason for approaching him and the prefect shoved his hands back in his trouser pockets before jerking his chin at the vacant chair in front of him. "I came late. Is this seat taken?" he asked softly, reining in his tone from sounding overly rude.

Kaname was still looking up at him but he seemed to be considering something. "Takuma Ichijo was supposed to accompany me here but an emergency came up," he murmured. Then he paused. Even though his head was turned to the left and his eyes fixed on Zero, the latter got the impression that the pureblood's attention was somewhere behind him on his right, scrutinising his voyeur. Then Kaname seemed to come to a decision because he inclined his head graciously and waved an elegant hand at the empty chair. "Since you haven't got a seat, please do join me, Kiriyu-kun." What looked like amused acknowledgement flickered briefly in his deep brown eyes.

And Zero knew. _Kuran knew..._

Before he could back away, Zero gave a brief nod of thanks and sat down. The attending usher's attitude immediately became more servile. "May I take your order, sir?" he asked deferentially. Zero's eyebrows rose even as his shoulders tensed slightly. He hadn't planned on ordering one of the horribly expensive drinks here. In fact, he probably didn't even bring enough cash to cover it. Crap.

"Please, Kiriyu-kun. On me," Kaname invited and Zero shot him a suspicious look. The pureblood looked calmly back. Zero hesitated, then nodded. "I'll have what he's having," he muttered, indicating Kaname's glass of amber liquid on the table, standing next to the program he had evidently purchased. Well, of course the pureblood had cash to burn... The usher bowed low and vanished.

As if on cue, the overhead lights dimmed then went out, leaving only one or two spotlights trained on the baby grand on the stage. As the chatter in the hall died down, the conductor walked onto the stage to polite applause. He acknowledged the audience then stepped up onto his podium. The pianist emerged half a minute later to more applause. He made the audience and the orchestra a bow then seated himself at the piano.

Kaname glanced sideways at Zero again. "Thank you," he murmured softly. Zero refused to look at him but he snorted softly. "For letting me sit here? That's not necessary."

But innate honesty compelled him to add "Thanks for the drink." Kaname didn't say anything and Zero shot him a suspicious glance. The pureblood was still looking at him with a faint smile on those well shaped lips. "Then enjoy your drink, with my gratitude," he replied quietly. _It was as if he wanted Zero to know that he knew..._

Zero wanted to deny it but he found himself giving a cautious nod instead. Another expectant hush fell over the hall and simultaneously, both vampires leaned back in their chairs and looked back at the stage. At a signal from the conductor, the familiar opening strains of Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 9 filled the hall. Despite himself, the silver haired vampire found himself glancing over the pureblood's shoulder. Sitting down like this, he and Kaname were at the exact same height and Zero half hid himself behind Kaname's head to glance at Mr. Lecher again, whose eyes were now measuring the eighteen inches of space between the two vampires' chairs. Zero realised with an uneasy jolt in his stomach that just occupying the vacant chair wasn't enough to throw off Kaname's admirer. Apparently, the distance between the chairs told Mr. Lecher that Zero and Kaname were just... acquaintances.

Despite the lively first movement of the concerto, Zero heard, or rather felt, the almost silent sigh issuing from the pureblood sitting next to him. But Kaname didn't say or do anything. It was almost as if he was prepared to just sit out the torture of being ogled throughout the recital. And for some reason, something in Zero just... rebelled. Strongly. He didn't know why, he should be breaking out in gleeful cackles at the thought of someone actually making the arrogant and confident pureblood uncomfortable. But he wasn't. Zero sighed. Perhaps it was because Kuran had been gracious in letting him sit here?

Before he could stop himself, Zero got up halfway and shifted his chair closer to Kaname's before sitting down again. Now their chairs were only about eight inches apart. Zero felt the pureblood's gaze on him once more and he glanced sideways, half expecting a rebuke from Kaname to please remember himself and keep his distance. But amazingly, there was that cryptic half smile on those chiselled lips again as the pureblood murmured a barely audible "Thanks." Zero gave a rather self-conscious nod in reply.

At that moment, the usher materialised at his left elbow, placed his drink on the table and then bowed himself away. Zero took the opportunity to surreptitiously glance at Mr. Lecher who was looking a little more put out now. But he still didn't stop looking at Kaname. Zero was all too aware of the pureblood's discomfort and it was affecting his enjoyment of the music. He realised now that he was paying more attention to the voyeur's actions than anything else – it didn't bode well for the rest of the evening.

Zero stared at the pianist on the stage but he was not taking in his nimble fingering, nor even hearing the music. All he could think about was getting that voyeur off Kaname's back so that he - Zero - could enjoy the rest of the music. His annoyance suddenly made an imp of mischief rear its head in his mind. Even as he told himself he was doing it only to ensure _his_ own enjoyment of the music and _not_ to help Kuran, Zero deliberately shifted his chair until its right side thumped against Kaname's. A couple of irritated 'tsks' sounded behind him – his frequent shifting about was annoying some of the patrons. Zero ignored them as he settled down in his chair again. As he did so, his right shoulder brushed Kaname's left one and for some reason, that brief contact made his ears burn. He hoped the pureblood didn't think he was - well, hitting on him or anything like that.

But Kaname didn't do anything. Half hidden behind the pureblood's long, wavy locks, Zero sneaked a covert glance at their observer again – yes, there was a _definite_ look of dislike on Mr. Lecher's face now. It made a hot surge of satisfaction well up in Zero's heart but he ignored it. A very soft chuckle ensued from Kaname and Zero ignored that as well, his ears tingling even more.

Resolutely, Zero folded his arms and stared straight ahead, practically glaring at the innocent if talented pianist on the stage. But a moment later, he couldn't help glancing back at Mr. Lecher again. He was livid but still staring. Zero rolled his eyes – he was already sitting as close to Kaname as he could – their chairs were already stuck together, for heaven's sake! Was there nothing that could shake that pervert off? _Honestly...!_

Kaname turned his head a little to the left, his dark eyes taking in the set jaw and clenched teeth of his silver haired companion. "I appreciate it, Kiriyu-kun," he murmured then stiffened. His voice had held more warmth than he had meant to show and the sudden and startled turn of Zero's face towards him said he had noticed as well. Quickly, Kaname faced front again. _Crap._

Zero found himself staring at the pureblood's side profile. There was a strange sense of _loneliness_... or... _vulnerability_ in that low voice. Something that called out to him. Zero inhaled softly, strangely touched, and then cursed. _Damn it _if his heart wasn't just too soft...

He sighed, striving to make it sound as irritated and as annoyed as he could as he shifted on his chair, moving closer to Kaname so that their shoulders and upper arms deliberately touched. Then he froze, waiting to see if the pureblood would draw away or even hit him over the head for being so presumptuous. After all, they were well into each other's personal space now and no one touched a pureblood or sat that close uninvited. _No one. Not even a Level D vampire who was also his love rival. No, make that _especially_ not a Level D vampire who was also his love rival._

But surprisingly, Kaname didn't move away or hit him. If anything, he actually moved a little closer towards Zero so that their upper arms continued to press together. Even through both their jacket sleeves and shirt sleeves, Zero could feel the pureblood's body warmth against his arm. It was... soothing. It showed that Kaname was a warm, living, breathing creature. And improbable as it was, being this close to the pureblood didn't raise any warning bells in Zero's head. After all, it wasn't as if Kaname would kill him right now and during a music recital, no less.

It was... strange. Zero had never really noticed Kaname's scent before but now, he couldn't miss it even if he tried. The pureblood smelled shower fresh with the fragrance of shampoo lingering on his long hair and the faint smell of soap about him. His clothes were laundry fresh too. But even under all that, Kaname smelled good. Intoxicatingly good. It wasn't the smell of his blood for he was not bleeding anywhere, it was just _him_. Kaname himself. Zero had a rather idiotic thought for a moment, wondering if all pureblood vampires smelled as good. No wonder the guy never used aftershave or cologne – he simply didn't need to. And he shouldn't, it seemed almost a crime to cover up his natural scent... Zero bit his lip as he repressed a groan, bringing his wayward thoughts to a screeching halt. What was _wrong _with him this evening, thinking such weird thoughts and about _Kaname_, of all people...!

Kaname was surprised too. If anyone had told him earlier that his love rival would be sitting so closely to him that their arms were actually pressed together, he would have thought them mad. Or slapped them. Or burned a hole right through them before tossing them into the nearest tree. But here was Kiriyu, doing just that and leaving Kaname very contented as well. Of course, the fact that the obviously gay man two rows and three tables behind him was practically undressing him with his eyes was a most definite deciding factor but still... Kaname was surprised to find that the idea of Kiriyu sitting so close to him and invading his personal space was not all that distasteful as he had initially thought it would be. It was non threatening, and dare he say it, even... pleasant.

Kiriyu smelled like he had very recently showered. The damp, silvery hair was shampoo fresh. His uniform jacket and trousers had obviously been worn for a day already but that was all right. The white shirt underneath the jacket was clean and freshly laundered even if a faint smell of perspiration clung to it – Kiriyu coming in late must have meant he had exerted himself enough to break a small sweat. But still, it was... pleasant. The ex-human's scent, instead of grating on his nerves, somehow relaxed Kaname. He mused on this for a moment before deciding it had to be because Kiriyu was the only familiar person in this room. It was just a sense of familiarity bringing a false sense of comfort, that was all.

But even more surprising than finding out that Zero's nearness and scent was acceptable, was the fact that Kiriyu had actually exerted himself on the pureblood's account. Sitting so close like this, Kaname might have almost been tempted to think that Kiriyu might be hitting on him if it weren't for the fact that they were actually enemies, and definite love rivals for the same girl. So what Kiriyu was doing now – apart from getting a seat for himself – had to have been done out of _caring_? A small frown drew Kaname's brows together. He couldn't believe it...

Beside him, Zero leaned forward as he reached for his drink with his right hand. At the same time, so did Kaname, with his left. Their knuckles brushed lightly, almost teasingly together and Zero drew back his hand swiftly as if he had been burned, causing his glass to rock dangerously but it did not tip over, even if some of the whisky splashed onto the table, a couple of drops even landing on a corner of Kaname's program. Even though it wasn't his fault, Kaname couldn't help murmuring a "Sorry" to which Zero just shrugged and mumbled a "Not your fault."

They each took a drink from their respective glasses before putting them down. Then they leaned back once more, shifting a little to ensure their arms were still touching each other's. Music soothed out the somewhat awkward moment and Zero glanced covertly at Mr. Lecher - he was still living up to his name. With the mouthful of whisky warming his stomach comfortably, Zero tilted his head to the right and whispered out of the corner of his mouth "Your admirer still hasn't given up, Kuran..."

The pureblood shifted uncomfortably beside him and Zero smirked. Then Kaname sighed. It was a soft, melancholic sound. "I know," he murmured, almost sadly. Again, Zero felt that weird, protective urge come over him – he didn't know why he suddenly found himself blurting out "Wanna try something to throw him off?"

Silence.

Zero ignored an annoyed sigh coming from directly behind him as he turned to deliberately met Kaname's startled gaze. "Well, do you?" Zero repeated, lowering his voice. Kaname was frowning slightly as if confronted with something he didn't quite know how to respond to. For some reason, that touched Zero, that he could actually render the pureblood surprised. Then Kaname nodded decisively. "Anything," he said. Some of his frustration leeched out into that one word and Zero repressed a grin.

"All right," he whispered, feeling rather like a partner in crime with the pureblood, united for once against the world. Or more exactly, against lecherous guys attending music recitals... "Try not to scream, OK?" Zero muttered wryly before sliding down a little in his chair, so that his right ear was at the same level as the pureblood's shoulder. The next moment, he deliberately rested his head against that same shoulder. Kaname's body tensed up immediately and Zero heard his breath rush out in a soft, surprised exhalation. "Cool it, Kuran," Zero said quickly. "I'm not going to jump you. I just - "

"I know," Kaname said quickly, interrupting him. Zero felt the tense body next to his relax and his own relaxed in response. They sat in a strangely companionable silence, somehow managing to enjoy the music. Soon, a prolonged trill followed by a series of descending arpeggios by the pianist led the orchestra to close off the first movement with a flourish. After a pause, the second movement started. _Andantino._ Moderately paced.

Something brushed Zero's right cheek. From its scent, he knew it was a lock of Kaname's dark tresses, unbelievably soft and fragrant. It caressed Zero's skin as the pureblood rested his own cheek on top of Zero's head, making the prefect tense up. "Cool it, Kiriyu-kun," murmured that soft, silky voice above his head, sounding strangely in tune with the slow, beautiful, almost sensual passage of music being played now. "I'm not going to jump you. I just...," Kaname straightened his head as he let his voice drift off meaningfully.

As he had expected, Zero pulled away to glare at him before snorting softly, crossing his arms almost defensively as he acknowledged the pureblood's jibe. Kaname uncharacteristically winked at him, holding back a smile as Zero's lips actually parted in surprise. For a moment, the ex-human experienced the horrible urge of actually wanting to wink back at the pureblood but he resisted.

Kaname made a slight, sideways movement with his head, encouraging Zero to continue with what he was doing. The ex-human complied, letting his head rest against the pureblood's shoulder once more. The second movement was slower, soothing... Zero hid a yawn. Late nights were catching up with him again and Kaname's shoulder felt good to lean against. Surprisingly good, in fact. Firm with muscle and warm... Zero suppressed another yawn and the image of the pianist on the stage blurred for a moment.

"Sleepy, Kiriyu-kun?" murmured that same low, silky voice, sounding almost intimate in the darkened hall, under the cover of the music. Zero resisted the instinctive and almost irresistible urge to rub his cheek against the soft, fine linen of Kaname's jacket sleeve. "Mmm, tutoring Yuuki... algebra," he muttered noncommittally as he rubbed his eyes and slid down another couple of inches in his comfortable chair.

"Ah, I see." The pureblood's voice was warm with affection now but Zero ignored it. A moment later, something just as warm descended over his shoulders. He almost jumped up in surprise but that warmth was firm... hard... and it held him down without difficulty. "Cool it, Kiriyu-kun," Kaname whispered, his eyes fixed firmly on the piano on stage.

Zero's were, too. "Admirer still not given up?" he asked dryly. Without waiting for a reply, his eyelids drooped a little.

The third movement of the concerto was fast, lively and it woke Zero up a bit. As it ended to loud and enthusiastic applause, he craned his neck to glance behind. Mr. Lecher was just getting up to leave, shooting Zero a final, livid glare before he stormed away. An usher approached the irate patron and was given a brusque reply to his polite enquiry. The usher then walked up to the table to remove the empty glass. It looked like Mr. Lecher wasn't going to return. Fully expecting Kaname to remove his arm and shove him away at any second, Zero was surprised when his companion did neither. Perhaps he hadn't noticed he was no longer being ogled? Zero mentally shrugged and chose to ignore it, in lieu of the fact that the pureblood's shoulder was really comfortable. _Whatever_...

The members of the orchestra now left the stage to allow the pianist to continue with the second piece for the evening - Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The stately pace and somber tones of the world famous sonata made Zero yawn again and this time, he did unconsciously rub his cheek against Kaname's jacket sleeve. But if the pureblood noticed, he didn't say anything. The steady, persuasive notes soon had Zero's eyelids drifting shut as they lulled him into a sweet and deep slumber.

After a while, the dark eyes glanced down and a quizzical smile curved the sculptured lips. It was strange – Zero had been keeping a very close eye on that lecher behind them but he obviously hadn't noticed he had already left. Otherwise, Kaname was sure the ex-human would have left no time in scooting himself further away to distance himself from his love rival. If Zero had snored, the pureblood would have shaken him awake without a second thought. But the silver haired vampire was a quiet sleeper, and it felt oddly... pleasant... to have him so close by his side like this. Kaname told himself that he was only keeping Zero like this just in case the queer came back. Or in gratitude out of knowing that he had sacrificed a few nights' sleep to tutor Yuuki in her studies. But the more honest part of Kaname knew – that lecher wasn't coming back. And Zero was sure to have received his own reward in the form of Yuuki's thanks. So that could only mean that Kaname was keeping Zero next to him solely for the reason that it made him feel not so alone anymore.

Kaname was always alone. He had had to grow up with that knowledge, he had become quite accustomed to it. Didn't mean that he liked it though, even if it came with the other privileges of being a pureblood. Even if Takuma had been here with him, the Assistant Dorm Leader would never have dared to sit this close to him, it just wasn't done. But someone was doing that now. How ironic then, that it was the one person in Cross Academy who didn't respect, like or admire him. Yes, Kaname had someone beside him now, even if that same someone was blissfully unaware of it. And the strange thing was, it made Kaname feel warm. Good.

Life certainly was strange. But if fate was offering Kaname a moment of warmth in a vast sea of loneliness, who was he to reject it? He who craved love, warmth and acceptance more than anything else in the world? With his dark eyes on the pianist and a rare, soft and contemplative look on his face, Kaname dipped his head, touching his lips very lightly to the soft silver hair as his love rival's head rested trustingly against his arm.

- o -

Takuma sat in the backseat of the limo as he watched the patrons leave the hall. He was sorry he had returned only in time to accompany the driver to bring Kaname back to the Academy. But most of all, he was sorry he hadn't been able to be with his friend, to keep him company and to watch over him.

After ten minutes, the last few patrons had exited the hall but there was still no sign of his charismatic pureblood friend. A slight frown of consternation knitting his brows, Takuma got out of the limo and walked up the steps.

He produced his ticket, politely brushed aside the usher's profuse apologies that the recital had already ended and went into the hall. Kaname appeared to be the only person there, sitting in the centre of the front row. The plush carpeting muffled Takuma's naturally quiet steps but the dark head turned slightly, acknowledging Takuma's presence.

When the Assistant Dorm Leader reached the back row of the premium seats, he stopped short, his green eyes widening. Kaname wasn't alone after all, there was someone else sitting next to him. Swiftly, Takuma made his way to the front row and his mouth actually opened in surprise.

Kaname's unknown companion was Zero Kiriyu, Cross Academy's moody and sullen School Guardian. That silver head was actually pillowed against the pureblood's arm. Takuma opened his mouth to speak but Kaname held up a long finger to his own lips before shaking his head slightly. Then the dark gaze eyes rested on the sleeping boy before darting up to meet his friend's. "Have a seat, Takuma," Kaname said softly. "Kiriyu won't be waking up anytime soon." The pureblood never knew that Zero could actually sleep through thunderous applause or the faster paced pieces that followed...

Takuma nodded, a soft, quizzical smile forming on his lips. He stepped in front of them and quietly bent down to take a closer look at the slumbering prefect. Then he bit his lip.

"Kaname, Zero-kun's wrinkling your jacket sleeve."

"It can be pressed."

"I think he's drooling, too. At least, a little..."

"It can be laundered."

Takuma nodded and moved closer to Kaname's side. Silently, he sat in the chair at the next table.

"So... what did your Grandfather want?"

Both vampires conversed in very soft voices and Kiriyu didn't stir. But after ten minutes, the ex-human still didn't give any indication of awakening soon and Takuma shifted a little. He didn't want to break this strangely peaceful scene since he could see that his friend was comfortable where he was but... "Kaname," he said reluctantly. "We have to return soon. The others are waiting for you..."

The pureblood didn't give any indication that he had heard his friend but he slowly moved the arm Zero was lying against. He paused, then repeated the gentle movement until the prefect stirred. Zero's eyes blinked open and he registered the slightly tilted vision of the stage. The orchestra had disappeared and there was no one sitting at the piano now. Where was the pianist? Why wasn't anyone playing? Was it intermission now? Zero blinked again as his ears registered the silence of the hall and his head slowly came up. Oh, that's right. The recital was only forty five minutes long hence no intermission was necessary. So where the heck was everyone then? Had the recital ended already?

Zero sat up, unconsciously stretching his neck and flexing his shoulders as he looked behind his left shoulder - every single chair on the left side of the hall was empty. His stomach dropped to the chair he was sitting on. Oh no. _Oh no_. He had _not_ just slept his way through the entire recital, had he? Zero swung to his right and saw Kaname still sitting in the chair next to his, looking at him in that impassive way of his. Behind him, the right side of the hall was empty too. On the other side of Kaname was Takuma Ichijo, trying without much success to hide the rather amused grin on his face. Zero swallowed as he felt his stomach drop right through the seat of his chair onto the carpet below.

"Had a good sleep, Kiriyu-kun?" Kaname murmured. To his utter mortification, Zero flushed deeply. _Crap._ The recital was over and he had missed it almost completely, but was that the worst part? Nope. The worst part was him using Kuran's arm as a pillow all this while. Could anything be worse? Well, yes. The fact that although the recital had obviously ended, Kaname choosing not to wake him up immediately could be considered as worse. _Crap_. Well, crap didn't quite cover what he actually wanted to say but...

"Uh, Kuran," Zero began rather awkwardly, his gaze fixed upon the pureblood's solid gold tie pin. But Kaname just shook his head. "Please don't, Kiriyu-kun," he said softly. _You helped me out too, you know._

Zero looked up then. His tentative glance caught the unspoken message in the compelling dark eyes looking back at him and he paused, surprised. Was that a sort of understanding gratitude there in those dark depths? Impossible, and yet...

After a moment, Zero nodded, one hand going up to smooth down his hair. There was a rather awkward silence as Takuma looked from one to the other before Zero stood up. "It's late. I should get back," he began, only to stop as Kaname lifted a graceful hand. "We are also going straight back to the Academy, Kiriyu-kun. It would be faster by car," he invited graciously.

Zero started shaking his head then gave a sidelong glance at Takuma who nodded readily. "Fine," Zero accepted. Feeling uncharacteristically awkward, he waited for Kaname and Takuma to stand up and begin walking before following them out of the hall. Zero would've liked to have kept the program but Kaname had taken it with him and there weren't any others lying on the chairs around him. He could hear the ushers quickly walking in from the side doors now to clear the tables of used glasses and plates and to straighten the chairs. The somewhat hurried sounds made Zero's ears burned anew as he realised that the pureblood must have told them to hold off the cleaning until he had awakened... He glanced surreptitiously at his wristwatch. Oh geez, he had slept for a good twenty minutes _after_ the recital had ended? Crap!

The short ride back was silent. Zero elected to sit in front after seeing the driver open the back door for Kaname and Takuma. As soon as the limo had stopped in front of the Moon Dorms entrance, Zero got out even before the driver did. He muttered a brief thanks, tacked on a good night then turned away, hoping the other two vampires wouldn't say anything. A person could only take so much embarrassment in one night...

"Kiriyu-kun"

Zero froze. Reluctantly, he turned around to face Kaname, who had taken a step forward. "Thank you," murmured the pureblood. There was no mistaking the sincerity in that low voice and Zero hesitated. "I, uh... yeah, right," he muttered, fighting an urge to fidget with his loosened tie. _What the hell was Kuran thanking him for?_

Kaname gave him an enigmatic smile, reading his thoughts easily. "For helping me to enjoy the music," he elaborated. Zero hesitated again. He wished he could say the same but he couldn't, could he, because barring the first concerto, he had fallen asleep with his head pillowed on... "Yeah," he muttered again then turned and left.

- o -

Three days later, Zero entered his room in the Day Dorms after classes ended. A brown envelope lying on his bed caught his eye and he picked it up curiously. It was addressed to him in beautiful, flowing script. When he opened it and turned it upside down, a music CD and a gilt edged booklet fell out.

Zero sat down on his bed and picked up the CD. It contained a selection of classical pieces for piano, and Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 9 and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata were amongst them. The booklet was the program from last Friday's recital. Frowning slightly, Zero picked it up. There were a couple of small water stains in the upper left hand corner of the program, exactly where two droplets from his glass of whisky had landed.

Tentatively, Zero brought the program up to his nose, getting a faint whiff of Kaname's scent, together with the stronger smell of ink. The latter was explained when he opened the program and saw "Thank you for a most enjoyable evening" written across the top of the blank left page, in the same beautiful hand. Zero flushed in spite of himself and made as if to toss the program into his wastebasket. Then he changed his mind and kept it inside his desk drawer instead. After all, it wasn't as if he had to pay for it...

During class changeover that evening, Zero tried to catch Kaname's eye to thank him for the CD. But the pureblood refused to look his way and Zero finally gave up before Yuuki noticed his unusual behaviour and commented on it. He never told her about the gift, nor the fact that whenever he had trouble sleeping, he would slip on his ear phones and listen to a particular sonata on that CD. Despite reminding him of the pureblood's unique scent, it also never failed to lull Zero into a deep, restful sleep.

-- Chapter End --


	3. Chap 3: Come Eat With Me

**Author Notes:** I'm thrilled the previous chapter was well received! Actually, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to post anything this week since I had a tiring weekend but both **Blackened Wing**'s and **Sagakure**'s blogs are terrific pick-me-ups for "getting one right back into the KxZ / ZxK mood" So thank you, ladies, you made this chapter possible! :D

**Summary:** Zero oversleeps, misses dinner and goes over to the Chairman's place to find something to eat, hoping not to run into anyone. Kaname oversleeps, misses breakfast and goes over to the Chairman's place to submit some reports, hoping for some company. Can food bring two lonely individuals closer?

-- Chapter Start --

Zero awoke with a start, one cheek pressed into his pillow. He flipped over onto his back and blinked confusedly, feeling like he had slept longer than he had meant to. What time was it? The silver haired School Prefect lifted his left hand and peered at his watch, then his eyes widened.

_Wow._ Ten? As in ten o'clock at night? That same hand dropped to cover his eyes as Zero groaned. Something hard on the bed was pressing into his back now and even before he fished it out from under him, he knew what it was. The plastic casing of the classical music CD Kaname has given him a couple of weeks ago. As usual, Moonlight Sonata had knocked him out.

Zero had waved to Yuuki after they had overseen the class changeover session earlier. It was an hour to dinner then but he had decided to head back to his Dorm room for a short nap first. After all, the exams were finally over and he badly needed to catch up on his sleep. He just hadn't expected a thirty minute nap to stretch to three hours. And now, he was hungry but dinner was long over and the canteen would already be closed for the night. _Crap._

Maybe he had better just continue sleeping until morning...? Zero's stomach protested immediately at the tentative thought and he sat up again, running a hand through his unruly silver hair. Or he could go over to the Chairman's quarters and raid the kitchen there to see what he could come up with...? Zero's stomach gave a happy little gurgle and that settled it.

He grabbed his towel and took a quick shower in the dorm's communal bathroom before throwing on a clean T-shirt and jeans. Some students were milling around in the dorm's common rooms but he ignored them and they him as he made his way out of the building. Zero hoped the Chairman wasn't in or if he was, would just stay in his study or his room – the prefect wasn't in the mood to hear any lectures now about how he had deliberately missed dinner just so that he could cook his meal his way, which was pointless, time wasting and not in the least bit cost effective. Honestly, that man's ramblings would make even the most expensive dish turn sour...

Both the School Prefects had their own keys to the Chairman's quarters and Zero was quiet as he unlocked the front door and peeped inside. The living room was dark, as were the two hallways leading off from it, one was to the Chairman's study and room while the other lead to the dining area and kitchen. Good – it looked like he had indeed gone out.

Without bothering to switch on any of the lights, Zero slipped past the living room and made his way to the large kitchen. He flipped on the switch there and squinted as the fluorescent light flickered on. In a slightly better mood now that he was alone to do as he pleased, Zero rubbed his hands together. OK, so what will it be for supper? Spaghetti – that was easy to make and good to eat.

Zero walked over to the somewhat ancient fridge in the corner and pulled it open but one corner of his mouth turned down as he surveyed the meager offerings staring back at him from the fridge shelves. So this was all he had? Some leftover turkey ham, half a bag of frozen peas that were frozen no longer, and a slightly wrinkled carrot. Zero shrugged and took them out anyway, mentally offering a half hearted apology to the Chairman just in case he intended them to be his own supper later on. Zero searched the cabinet shelves next and found a bag of rice, two sprouted onions that looked like they had been purchased in the same century as the carrot and a tin of canned pineapple. And some eggs. But no spaghetti or any form of pasta. OK, so it would have to be fried rice then.

Zero washed a cup of rice before setting it to boil on the stove. There were enough ingredients for two portions of fried rice so he did have something to appease the Chairman with if the latter should drop by later, even though Zero hoped he wouldn't. Then he turned his attention to the other items – opened the can of pineapple and drained out the syrup, washed the peas, chopped the ham, wrinkled carrot and one of the hairy onions. Finally, he cracked two eggs into a bowl and beat them lightly. Now all he had to do was wait for the rice to cook. Day old rice was best for fried rice but Zero had compensated by adding less water to the pot.

He poured himself a glass of orange juice and popped a chunk of pineapple into his mouth as he waited. From time to time, his eyes darted to the kitchen doorway, hoping the Chairman wouldn't find him before he was done. Zero didn't actually mind cooking for the older man - it was his food after all - he just didn't fancy listening to the Headmaster's endless chatter about the causes he held dear to his heart, about his 'precious' and 'beautiful' Night Class students who were never naughty or bad but merely 'high spirited' or 'mischievous', etc, etc...

Zero snorted softly to himself. He already knew they were all physically perfect – as far as he was concerned, that only disguised their true bloodsucking nature, not to mention the fact that they were all the more vain for it. Having the fact continually shoved down his throat was just going ruin his appetite as well as his current good mood. All Zero would say was that if they decided to be _high spirited_ or _mischievous_, well, they were just going to get the smoking end of his Bloody Rose. End of story.

The silver haired prefect got up to stir the bubbling rice with a pair of chopsticks – another ten minutes and he could get started on frying it with the other ingredients. He popped the lid back on, turned around then froze. A faint click caught his attention in the silence. Zero had heard that click far too many times not to know what it was – someone was at the main door. _Damn_. Was the Chairman back already? His amethyst eyes flashed to the light switch on the wall, almost tempted to switch off the light. But he rejected the thought instantly. After all, this _was _the Chairman's quarters and he was fully entitled to use his own kitchen. Not to mention that he, Zero, was going to look really silly, hiding here in the dark with rice bubbling on the stove and a plateful of chopped ingredients reading for cooking.

Zero heard quiet footsteps going off in the direction of the study and relaxed a little. It looked like he might be let off the hook after all. But after a minute, the quiet footsteps sounded again, getting nearer this time. They paused for a moment as it their owner was being a bit indecisive. Then they continued and neared the kitchen.

With a resigned look, Zero turned towards the kitchen door, his mind mentally preparing answers to the Chairman's expected questions. Only it wasn't the Headmaster standing there but someone from the Night Class instead – tall, regal and impeccably turned out in his white uniform.

_Kaname Kuran._

- o -

Kaname yawned behind his hand as he walked over to the Chairman's quarters. He had returned yesterday from attending a gala dinner organised by the Vampire Council. It was a long drawn out and tedious affair, made bearable only by the fact that he wasn't alone this time – Assistant Dorm Leader Takuma Ichijo had accompanied him there. The formal affair had only ended at dawn and it was mid morning by the time both vampires arrived back at Cross Academy. Kaname and Takuma were both looking forward to a good, long sleep before classes started in the evening.

Takuma was able to indulge in his wish but not Kaname, who found some urgently due reports waiting for him in his rooms, along with Chairman Cross' profuse written apologies. The pureblood had to stay up for another three hours to complete them and as a result, overslept and missed breakfast.

Takuma Ichijo had offered to bring up some breakfast for him as well as hand over the completed reports to Chairman Cross but Kaname waved aside both offers. He was feeling rather grumpy after having only four hours' of sleep and the sight of Takuma's cheery smile managed to grate on his nerves. It was all right for Takuma, he had crashed out in the room he shared with Senri Shiki and had no need to think of tedious reports to write...

Kaname frowned a little as he neared the other building. He didn't mean to think ill of his good friend at all, and Takuma had been very helpful and supportive earlier, during the journey and even throughout the dinner. The young noble was good at reading the subtle signs from the pureblood he had known since childhood. He knew when Kaname was uncomfortable and when he craved silence and the noble had done all he could to shield his friend from the more pushy vampires who were eager to monopolise the pureblood's attention

Kaname sighed. After catching himself yawning for the third time in the slightly stuffy classroom earlier, he had excused himself by saying he had something urgent to hand over to the Chairman, hoping a brisk walk in the cool night air would help to refresh him. But now that he was out, he found himself hoping the Chairman would offer him a cup of tea and some biscuits to stave off his hunger pangs, at least until midnight when the Night Class had their lunch break before lessons resumed. The pureblood even entertained thoughts of sneaking back to his rooms to continue his sleep instead of rejoining the other nobles.

How strange – the Chairman usually kept the living room light switched on at this hour but none of the windows were lit as Kaname approached. He unlocked the front door with his own key and entered. Perhaps the Chairman had gone out this evening? Kaname made his way to the other's study just down the hall – he could see perfectly well in the dark and didn't bother to switch on any of the lights along the way. After rapping lightly on the study room door, he opened it and peeped in even though he could sense no one was there. As expected, it was empty.

Kaname sighed softly. Well, since he was already here... he stepped into the room and placed the reports on the Chairman's table, knowing the older man wouldn't mind his intrusion. Then the pureblood left the study and closed the door quietly behind him, feeling unreasonably annoyed with the absent Chairman. Of course he hadn't actually insisted for the reports to be submitted immediately and of course he had the right to spend his evenings as he chose, but Kaname was still annoyed. He had sacrificed his precious sleep and rather expected a grateful word of thanks at the very least...

With a slight frown, Kaname now realised why he was in a rather melancholy mood - he had expected the Chairman to be in because he actually wanted some company tonight. Yuuki's would have been perfect because he could relax in her presence and let her usual cheerfulness rub off on him while he enjoyed himself by teasing a gentle blush onto her cheeks. Kaname didn't even mind the faint throb in his fangs that would stay with him as he watched her blood surface to just under her creamy skin. He was used to that by now and it was a very small price to pay for being able to enjoy her company. The pureblood could relax in her presence in a way he couldn't with others, because Yuuki didn't expect him to behave in a certain way, like how the others did.

With the Chairman, Kaname always had to be the calm, composed and capable young pureblood leader, lending his support to the older man's pacifist causes by attending Cross Academy and leading the other vampire nobles under his charge. With those same nobles, Kaname always had to portray himself as their capable and watchful leader, making sure they stayed in line and didn't cause any trouble with the Day Class students or amongst themselves. But not with Yuuki – with her, he could just be himself, and it would be enough.

A small but genuine smile tilted the pureblood's lips as he walked quietly back down the hall to the living room. There was no one else in whose presence he could feel completely relaxed, was there? Whether here in Cross Academy or elsewhere? And even if he always had to keep in mind that Yuuki was young and innocent, that she was far more fragile than he would ever be, that she was used to seeing only the gentle and tender side of him, he didn't mind. He was used to being what she wanted him to be over the years...

Kaname's footsteps slowed down as a disquieting thought came to mind. So he wasn't truly relaxed even with Yuuki. Because she too, had an expectation of him, in how she had come to see him. Well, he didn't mind that one bit – staying on his gentle and tender side was far easier than donning the other masks he had had to put on from time to time... besides, it was second nature to him by now.

Unbidden, another thought surfaced in his mind. There _was_ a recent occasion when he had felt much more relaxed than at almost any other time. And it hadn't even been here in the relative safety of the school, but in the nearby town. In a public hall, no less, with both vampires and humans present. He... he hadn't felt alone then. He hadn't _been_ alone. Someone most unexpected had kept him company by his side but that person wasn't Yuuki Cross or the Chairman. It wasn't any of the other nobles either. It had been none other than...

The pureblood paused, distracted by distant light spilling out from the far end of the dining room as well as a myriad of faint smells coming to his sensitive nose. Both of them appeared to be coming from the general direction of the kitchen. As Kaname walked closer, he detected the strong, pungent aroma of onion, the sweet tang of pineapple and the fragrant aroma of preserved meat. Yes, the kitchen light was switched on – it looked like Cross hadn't gone out after all. Feeling unexpectedly hopeful that he would have both company as well as something to eat, Kaname rounded the corner and walked up to the kitchen door, fully expecting to see the Headmaster darting around with a flowered apron around his waist and a ladle in his hand

Instead, his eyes met a pair of familiar looking amethyst ones that widened in surprise as their owner caught sight of him in turn. The lone occupant of the kitchen who was obviously in the midst of preparing a meal was none other than the very person Kaname had been thinking off just moments ago sans flowered apron, and with a pair of chopsticks in his hand instead of a ladle.

_Zero Kiriyu._

- o -

"Kuran?"

"Kiriyu-kun?"

Both of them paused. Zero was still standing in the middle of the kitchen and Kaname in the doorway. The pureblood couldn't help noticing that the prefect was still frowning a little and looking behind him, rather than at him, as if he expected to see someone else as well.

"What are you doing?" Kaname sounded genuinely curious but Zero flushed anyway. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he growled, wishing for a moment that it was Cross who had found him instead. But he should have known - with his kind of luck, it could only be Kuran.

One shoulder lifted in a graceful shrug. "Cooking?" Kaname suggested, his tone indicating he had long since gotten used to the ex-human's less than polite tones. "Did you miss your dinner?" he enquired with genuine surprise. Zero had been there during class changeover earlier and Kaname assumed all the Day Class students had gone for dinner after that.

Zero decided that the Chairman wasn't back yet and he shrugged in turn, turning back to the stove. "I took a nap and overslept. Canteen's closed now," he answered briefly over his shoulder. Zero decided not to mention that the overslept portion was due to him listening to a particular sonata on the classical music CD.

"Ah." Kaname slid his hands into his trouser pockets and took a step into the kitchen, then paused.

Zero half turned to face him. "So why are you here? Thought you would still be in class...?" Quickly, he turned back. He wasn't interested in the answer; he was just making polite conversation. Though why he bothered to, he had no idea. But Kuran was in uniform so he had assumed...

Kaname paused by the wooden table that stood next to the wall. "I came here to pass something to Chairman Cross but it appears he's gone out," he answered. Zero thought he detected a faint hint of disappointment in the pureblood's voice and he looked suspiciously at him before turning back to the stove. He lifted the cover of the pot and plunged the chopsticks into the almost dry rice, stirring vigorously to loosen the cooked grains before replacing the cover.

A faint but familiar sound coming from Kaname's stomach had Zero looking at him questioningly. "You're hungry?" he asked, sounding almost surprised. A small smile touched Kaname's lips and he shrugged again. "How much are you cooking? And are you eating all of it?"

Zero shook his head. "There's enough for two persons. I'd be up all night if I ate that much." He shot Kaname an uncertain look – did the pureblood really want to try his cooking?

Before Kaname could answer, their enhanced hearing picked up the faint sounds of yet another key scraping in the front door lock and both of them swung towards the kitchen doorway in unison. It looked like Chairman Cross had finally returned. Zero's eyes darted from the doorway to Kaname then back again, his lips pressing together.

Kaname wasn't surprised to see that the ex-human was looking somewhat annoyed at the fact that the Headmaster was back, but he was surprised to find he felt pretty much the same way. He didn't know why – hadn't he been hoping to have tea with the Chairman just a minute ago? Perhaps it was because he was already in the ex-human's company, however begrudging that was. Kaname took a step towards the doorway then paused and looked over his shoulder. "I can lead him off if you like," he offered quietly. At Zero's startled nod, the pureblood continued "but I am rather hungry..."

Ah. Kuran's meaning became crystal clear - how characteristically devious of him. But Zero found himself cracking a grin all the same. "Done," he said promptly, even though he had no idea why he preferred the pureblood's company to the Chairman's. Zero mentally voiced another half hearted apology to the Chairman that his supper was no longer his.

Kaname gave a small smile. "Excuse me for a moment, while I inform the Headmaster that I dropped off the reports he wanted," he said formally before leaving the kitchen. Zero shook his head to himself and moved a little closer to the door. Kuran must have moved with vampire speed because both their voices were faint, as if the pureblood had caught the Chairman in the living room.

"Good evening, Chairman Cross..."

"Kaname-kun, you startled me! Where did you - oh, I'm sorry, were you waiting for me?"

"No, I just dropped by to pass you the reports you wanted. They're in your study, on your table."

"Oh, thank you, I didn't mean to rush you on those. Did you wait long? Would you like to have a cup of tea?"

The Headmaster's voice was growing louder and he appeared to be walking towards the kitchen. Zero found himself holding his breath. _Say something, Kuran..._

"That's all right, I didn't wait long. And thank you for the offer but I really need to get back to class, Chairman. I'll see myself out."

"Ah, OK then. Well, in that case, I'll go straight to bed - it's been a long day."

Both their voices were growing softer now and Zero started breathing again. The Chairman's room was right at the other end of the hall. With luck, he wouldn't be able to hear anything coming from the kitchen and Zero sighed in relief. Barely half a minute later, Kaname reappeared in the doorway. "Chairman Cross is safely in his room," he mentioned casually. "How's supper coming along?" he added innocently.

Zero pressed his lips together to stop from grinning even if it was intended to be a sardonic one. "You'll have to wait for it, Kuran," he replied dryly as he checked the rice one more time. It was done. He took the pot off the stove and placed a wok over the fire instead.

Kaname came into the kitchen, his dark eyes absently following the other's deft movements as the ex-human heated some oil in the wok before adding in the chopped onion. Zero switched on the exhaust fan above the stove to channel most of the smell out. The dorm's communal showers would be locked by the time he got back so he wouldn't have a chance to shower again until morning. Besides, he didn't think the pureblood would want to resume class reeking of sautéed onion either. Zero shook the wok a little to distribute its contents evenly before adding the diced ham, carrot and peas. Then he glanced over his shoulder again. Kaname was still standing by the wooden table, looking uncharacteristically indecisive. Zero raised an eyebrow at him.

Kaname pursed his lips. "I thought I would have a cup of tea as well. I... didn't get to eat breakfast just now," he murmured.

Zero stirred the wok's contents. "Oh? Why not?" he asked absently. He turned around and Kaname flashed him a small, rather deprecating smile. "I overslept," he admitted. Zero snorted softly in reply and turned back to the wok. He added the pineapple cubes then realised something. The pureblood was standing there rather as if he expected a cup of tea to materialise out of nowhere. _Well, the Night Class students are a pampered lot, what did you expect?_

Feeling just a little uncomfortable knowing that Kaname was just standing there, Zero dropped the ladle back in the wok and walked over to the other counter. He checked that the jug kettle had water, switched it on then got down mugs and a container of tea bags. "Help yourself," he said casually as he walked back to the stove. Zero caught up the pot of rice and added its contents to the wok.

"What are you cooking?" Kaname's voice sounded right next to his ear and Zero jumped, startled, almost dropping the pot. "Geez, Kuran, do you _have _to stand so close? You startled me!" he snapped, annoyed at the way he had reacted, and the fact that his heart was now racing. _Crap_. _OK, Kiriyu, calm down, no need to get excited here..._

"My apologies, Kiriyu-kun," Kaname took a step back immediately. But the pureblood's apology only made it worse and Zero's lips tightened. _Damnit._ Why did that contrite look on Kuran's face make him feel like he had overreacted?

"Uh, it's just fried rice," he mumbled. The water in the jug kettle started boiling and the appliance switched off with a click but Kaname still stood there, looking as if he expected someone to make the tea for him.

Zero resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Still feeling a bit guilty at snapping at the pureblood earlier, he let go of the ladle and crossed over to the other counter. He placed a teabag in each mug, poured the boiling water over it and carried both mugs over to the table. "Cutlery's in that drawer," he jerked his chin to indicate which drawer "and sugar and creamer on that shelf," he indicated which shelf as he placed both steaming mugs on the table. _There – I've helped you. Never let it be said __that__ I don't know how to be a nice person, OK?_

Kaname nodded. He unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off, placing it neatly over the back of the nearest chair before loosening his red silk tie and placing it over his jacket. Then he went over and got the teaspoons, sugar and creamer, apparently unaware of Zero's eyes unconsciously following his graceful movements. Finally, the pureblood sat down at the table and undid the top two buttons of his black shirt. "How do you take your tea?" he asked. Zero blinked and finally realised he had been inadvertently staring at him all this while. _Geez, what the hell...?_

Quickly, the silver haired vampire averted his eyes and turned back to the stove. "One sugar, no creamer," he muttered as he poured the beaten eggs over the rice. Zero waited ten seconds, added a dash of light soy sauce and gave the rice a final, thorough mix before switching off the fire. He dished out the fragrant, steaming hot rice onto two plates and brought them over to the table, putting one plate in front of Kaname and the other one opposite him, then sat down.

Zero's movements were a little awkward and he kept his head down. Fate sure had a strange sense of humour. Two weeks ago, he was sitting next to the pureblood at the recital and now he was actually having a meal with him. With Kaname Kuran – his love rival. _Whatever next?_

"It smells good," Kaname sniffed appreciatively, bringing Zero's head up again. The pureblood didn't seem to find the arrangements at all unusual. He merely got up again to fish out two sets of fork and spoon from the drawer before sitting down once more and handing a pair over to Zero. Both of them started eating in silence. Zero blew a little on each mouthful but Kaname didn't bother, eating faster than him. The ex-human watched him covertly. Either the pureblood was even more hungry than he was or his culinary skill had somehow improved to the level of the chefs that served the Night Class students. He would have preferred the latter of course, but was inclined to think the former might be more truthful.

Kaname looked up after the third mouthful and caught Zero's eyes on him. "This is good," he said simply then watched as Zero's eyebrows shot up in amazement at the unexpected compliment. But the pureblood meant what he said. The rice was delicious and he appreciated it even though he knew Zero had initially cooked it for his own consumption. Kaname watched with unexpected interest as a drop of sweat trickled down the ex-human's lean cheek. Zero caught his look and wiped it off on his sleeve, scowling lightly. So he was perspiring a little, so what? He was only human. OK, so he wasn't, but it was normal to sweat a little after slaving over a hot stove, right? We can't all look as picture perfect as Kuran...

Kaname averted his eyes and took a sip of tea, relaxing a little more in his chair as he ate slower now that his initial hunger had been appeased. The tangy sweetness of the pineapple cubes contrasted nicely with the salty flavour of the smoked turkey ham and he chewed slowly, letting the different flavours mingle upon his tongue, augmented by the other vegetables as well.

But it was more than just the food relaxing him now. As improbable as it seemed, it was also the ex-human's company. Kaname continued chewing as he pondered this fact, staring down at his half-eaten plate of rice. Why did he feel so comfortable in the presence of his love rival? In the presence of the only person in Cross Academy who with all his actions, scoffed his pureblood status, his Moon Dorm Leader position, his perfect looks, his commanding presence and everything else about him?

Because Zero was immune to all of it. It was as simple as that – the ex-human just didn't care what he was or who he was. Kaname could eat with his fingers or prop his feet up on the table, or even whistle between his teeth while eating if he so chose – Zero wouldn't give a damn. The pureblood realised he could act how he liked, it wouldn't matter one jot to Zero.

And while that was a bit of a put downer, it was also... freeing. To know he didn't have to act a certain way or play a certain part now because the audience would just... not care. Because truthfully, Kaname was tired of always having to play a role. So now that there was a chance he didn't have to, he relished it. Accordingly, the pureblood slumped down just a little in his seat, letting go from sitting perfectly straight as he had been a moment ago. It was too much to expect him to lower himself to the point of eating with his fingers or with his feet propped up but Kaname relaxed substantially more than he usually did when surrounded by company, however adoring or respectful they might be.

Zero also relaxed in his seat as he ate. He could sense that Kuran was enjoying the food that he had cooked and that made him feel... good. There was nothing between them now that could cause unwanted friction and the mood was mellow... relaxed. The companionable silence remained while they cleared their plates and even when they finally put down their respective forks and spoons. Almost simultaneously, they reached for their tea, Zero thankful that the mugs were placed on opposite sides this time.

Both plates were clean, with not even a single grain of rice remaining. The sight of Kaname's cleared plate warmed Zero's heart even as he told himself he was just being ridiculous. He didn't care if the pureblood liked or hated his cooking. More than likely, Kaname was starving and would have eaten just about anything, even something the Chairman dished up if it came to that...

"I enjoyed that, Kiriyu-kun," Kaname said. Zero started, his gaze sweeping up to meet the pureblood's. Did Kuran just read his mind? The obvious surprise in Zero's eyes made the pureblood smile that he had managed to accurately guess the other's thoughts. Zero hesitated then nodded in return. That unexpected but undeniable comfort between them that had sprung up during the past recital was back. And suddenly, Zero knew that Kaname was also thinking back to that time.

The silence turned a little awkward only after they drained their tea and both of them avoided each other's eyes now. Kaname yawned unexpectedly. Even though he hid it behind his hand, it was contagious and set Zero off as well. The ex-human sighed. "Supper's over," he commented as he stood up. Kaname stood up as well and made as if to pick up his plate. Zero waved his hand away. "I'll take care of it," he said casually. He was as used to cleaning up as he was to cooking and he now stacked Kaname's plate on top of his own before doing the same with his mug.

Kaname gave a small nod. "Thank you – " He broke off as Zero just turned around and walked over to the sink with the used crockery. Unperturbed, the pureblood got up and walked over there as well.

"Kiriyu-kun, thank – "

Almost brusquely, Zero cut him off. "You still have class, Kuran." The ex-human deliberately kept his gaze on the dishes he was now running water over. Despite the mellow mood earlier and the fact that he was now comfortably full, he felt an unreasonable surge of anger inside him. And he wasn't even sure why.

"Kiriyu-kun, let me just – "

Zero dropped the ladle he was soaping and threw down the sponge. Then he swung around, his amethyst eyes shooting angry sparks. It made Kaname pause.

"Why are you angry?" he asked, sounding almost bewildered.

_To hell with this. _Zero planted his soapy hands on his hips before raising an eyebrow at the pureblood. "Nothing. I'm just getting back at you, Kuran, can't you tell?" he gritted out.

Kaname blinked. "What? Why?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

Zero snorted. "It doesn't sound familiar to you? I should've known!" He huffed angrily and turned back to the sink, reaching for the sponge again. "It's OK, Kuran, just go. Your class is waiting." Silently, Zero berated himself for his loss of control as he tried to regulate his breathing, knowing his face was already flushed. _Just leave, Kuran..._

But Kaname didn't leave. Something touched Zero's arm gently and he looked down instinctively. It was Kaname's hand, his impossibly beautiful although undoubtedly masculine hand. Zero froze and the pureblood quickly removed his hand.

"Kiriyu-kun, tell me..." In contrast to Zero's raised voice, Kaname's voice was quiet. Calming. Persuasive.

"It doesn't matter," Zero mumbled, ashamed of his sudden outburst. He dropped the sponge again and placed both hands on the edge of the sink as he dipped his head a little.

"Tell me," Kaname insisted.

Zero glanced sideways. His face was still flushed and he knew Kuran could see that. The ex-human took a deep breath and released it, feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders. Finally, he straightened up and turned to face Kaname. "Forget it. I was just trying to get back at you, but forget it, OK?"

But Kaname continued to have that politely puzzled look on his face as if he really, truly didn't have a clue as to why Zero was acting this way. As if he had completely forgotten what he had given to him two weeks ago...

Zero's lips pressed into a thin line. "The CD, OK? I tried to thank you for the CD the very next day and you pretended not to see me!"

The dark eyes widened slightly in belated comprehension. "Oh... that," Kaname murmured.

The fact that Kaname had indeed forgotten about it only made Zero madder and he shot back "Geez, Kuran, can't you tell that it's hard enough for me to say thanks as it is?" _Crap_. _Stop it, he doesn't need to know all that!_ Mortified, Zero turned back to the sink.

"My apologies, Kiriyu-kun."

The quiet words had Zero swinging back to face him again. "What?"

"I... didn't realise you wanted to thank me. It seemed like such a... small... thing." Kaname's words were hesitant but his eyes radiated sincerity. "And I was only showing you my appreciation for helping me out that night."

That night. The night of the piano recital. Kaname's hesitant words unintentionally evoked uncomfortable memories for Zero. Memories of him sitting so close to Kaname that their bodies touched. Of him pillowing his head on Kaname's arm while the pureblood rested his chin on top of his head. Of him falling asleep on Kaname's arm and the pureblood letting him sleep there even after the recital had ended.

Confusion and embarrassment flitted across Zero's face. He still didn't get why Kaname let him sleep like that for so long. And suddenly, he wanted to know. "Why, Kuran? Why didn't you wake me up after the recital ended?" he asked softly.

The dark eyes glanced away and the elegant shoulders shrugged. "I could tell you were really tired," replied Kaname, just as softly. His tone sounded hesitant again, almost as if he were trying to convince himself and it was Zero's turn to stare at him now. Kaname suddenly caught himself and turned away, walking back to the table. Behind him, Zero swallowed.

"Hey, Kuran..."

Zero waited until the pureblood had turned around. "Even – even if you don't want my thanks, I want to say it."

Kaname's sculptured lips parted in surprise. Zero shrugged awkwardly. "Thank you for the CD," he said. _I like it..._ "And for the program."

The pureblood's dark eyes warmed at the words. "You're welcome, Kiriyu-kun. Thank you for the meal, it was delicious."

Zero nodded, willing himself not to flush again. It was a losing battle. But he could have sworn the pureblood's pale, perfect skin held a little more colour too.

And in that moment, it happened again. The usual animosity between them had taken a dangerously low dip, letting them view each other as they really were. Two persons who perhaps weren't so different from each other after all. Take away the blood and the status, take away the wealth and the experiences, take away the reserve and the rudeness and what was left? Two lonely individuals, trapped as much by their past and their heritage as they were by their feelings for the same girl and their prejudices.

Kaname looked a little lost now, his cool and reserved look slipping. Zero saw that and his habitually blank expression slipped as well, giving the startled pureblood a glimpse into the person very few others saw. Both of them felt like they should _say_ something... _do_ something... but what?

Fate intervened and the kitchen clock softly chimed once – it was half past eleven. Kaname straightened up. So did Zero. The pureblood walked over to the table, stuffing his tie into his pocket before pulling on his white jacket. His dark eyes were cool and remote again as they looked at Zero.

"Good night, Kiriyu-kun..."

Zero nodded slowly. "Good night, Kuran."

Kaname held Zero's gaze for a moment then he walked out of the kitchen. He let himself out and walked straight back to the Moon Dorms. The aching loneliness that he had felt earlier seemed to have dissipated, leaving his heart strangely content. Kaname decided to take advantage of his current mood to get more sleep. Takuma could keep things in order for the rest of the lessons...

A few minutes later, Zero had the kitchen straightened out and left as well. When he walked past the lit classrooms on his way back to the Sun Dorms later, he wasn't surprised to see that the pureblood wasn't sitting at his usual spot near the window. Somehow, he knew Kuran had gone back to the Moon Dorms to rest.

Another five minutes and Zero was also lying in his own bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. It had taken two weeks but he could finally feel good about listening to the CD. And he was absurdly touched that Kuran had actually enjoyed his supper. Zero had enjoyed what he had cooked too, but he knew it was the pureblood's silent company that had enhanced the meal.

-- Chapter End --


	4. Chap 4: Come Learn With Me

**Author Notes:** Another chapter about food and Yuuki finally makes an appearance! I actually wanted to post a different chapter so that I wouldn't have two consecutive ones centering on food and eating. But that chapter isn't quite ready yet and it gets a bit more personal between the two boys so I thought that this should come first.

Something I forgot to mention before - I'm assuming in this story that Zero isn't in immediate danger of falling to Level E, and that he hasn't had Kaname's blood - AUish? Not following the manga? I know! LOL…

**Appreciation: **Thank you to the wonderful **Sagakure. **Her review for the previous chapter led to conversations about Kaname and finger food and inspired this chapter :D Thank you also to **talking cockerel** for reminding me about the first two rather violent verses of my prologue - about being predator and prey and about wanting to kill each other - since the total sum of violence in the previous two chapters consisted only of chairs being thumped together and food being chopped up! LOL, I'd actually forgotten about the violence. Unfortunately, I really can't think of any violent situations, other than perhaps Zero doing Mr. Lecher in if he dares to show up again? :D I'm not much good at writing violence between the two boys - I'd much rather write sweetness! _-grins-_ In fact, I'm afraid that future chapters are not only going to be lacking in violence between them, but will likely be over laden with sweetness as is my wont. So I'll have to revise my prologue for those first two verses once inspiration strikes...

**Summary:** Yuuki has a craving for fried chicken and drags Kaname and Zero to a popular fast food outlet in town. Kaname struggles with the prospect of eating with his fingers and expects Zero to laugh at him and Yuuki to put him at ease. But things turn out a little differently in the end.

-- Chapter Start --

"Zero? Yuuki?"

The two School Prefects paused and turned around. They were on their way back to the Sun Dorms after having completed the daily class changeover session when they heard Chairman Cross' voice behind them.

"I'm cooking tomorrow and need you to get some supplies from town now!" informed the Headmaster happily. Before either prefect could put in a word, the Chairman placed a shopping list and some money into Yuuki's hands and told her where to get the items from. Yuuki nodded happily, her eyes sparkling at the thought of an unplanned visit to town. Homework could definitely wait for a bit...

Zero's expression didn't change but inwardly, he was happy at the thought of enjoying Yuuki's company, even if he inevitably had to remind her of the passing time every half hour or so. The Chairman directed an uncertain look at the tall prefect – it was kind of hard gauging Zero's mood from that perpetual frown he sported. The older man quickly added "And you two can have dinner in town while you're at it, there should be enough money there for a good meal."

If he hoped to get a more cheerful reaction from Zero, he was sadly mistaken. But Yuuki made up for it with a loud whoop of joy. "Great! Thank you, Chairman! Er... otou-san," she added as an afterthought, making the older man brighten up immediately.

"Chairman."

Yuuki hadn't heard the quiet footsteps behind them but Zero had and he stiffened, knowing who that low, soft voice belonged to. The silver haired teen was starting to get uncomfortably aware of the charismatic Moon Dorm Leader's presence ever since they had to bear with each other's company during a couple of recent occasions. Zero turned around slowly, almost reluctantly, but Kaname was looking at the Chairman.

"Kaname-kun, is anything the matter? Shouldn't you be at class?" Zero quickly turned away so he didn't have to see the beaming smile the Chairman directed at the tall, dark haired pureblood, nor the shy, blushing smile Yuuki gave him.

"Yes, but I wanted to let you know that I need to go to town for a short while to get this letter couriered first. It's urgent since the council is waiting for my reply..."

"Oh. Well, why don't you go with Zero and Yuuki then? I've just asked them to get some things for me in town!" suggested the Chairman at once, oblivious of the glare Zero was directing at him now.

"And you can join them for dinner as well!" The older man helpfully added, still unaware of Zero's intensifying death glare. _Geez, Cross, you can't just leave well enough alone, can you?_

Yuuki was oblivious of it as well because the petite, auburn haired girl was nodding eagerly at Kaname, thrilled at the prospect of being in his company for a longer time than the usual brief minute or so during class changeover. The fact that Zero would be there as well didn't dampen her enthusiasm one bit.

Kaname had initially decided to make a quick trip himself to the twenty four hour courier service company in town rather than ask one of the other nobles to do it for him. He had also intended to come straight back to school so as not to miss much of class but the idea of having dinner with Yuuki was an appealing one... even if he had to endure the ex-human's dour company throughout it.

"I don't see why not," the pureblood agreed now, giving a quick smile to Yuuki and ignoring the displeased grunt coming from Zero. Chairman Cross ignored it as well and beamed at the three of them. "Well, off you go then, and don't stay out too late," he cautioned as he hustled them off towards the direction of the main gates.

- o -

The trio parted ways once they had reached the small town that was only a five minute walk away. It actually took seven as both the males shortened their strides for Yuuki's sake.

"I'll see you back here in an hour's time, Yuuki. Is that OK?" asked Kaname in that gentle tone he always reserved specially for her. He ignored the silver haired prefect standing stiffly by her side, arms crossed over his chest and head resolutely turned away.

Yuuki nodded eagerly, a faint blush adorning her cheeks at his gentle smile. "What would you like to have for dinner, Kaname-sempai?" she asked.

Zero cut in quickly before the pureblood could reply her. "Later, Yuuki," he said shortly. "Let's get the things first before the shops close." Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her hand and strode off, giving a brief nod to the pureblood.

- o -

An hour later, Zero and Yuuki met up again with Kaname. Yuuki lost no time in informing the two of them that she had a craving for fried chicken, and mentioned the name of a popular fast food chain. Zero had grown used to letting Yuuki decide where to eat for the two of them whenever they went to town and Kaname was too polite to do anything other than agree with her. As they stood outside the brightly lit outlet however, the pureblood eyed the crowded interior rather doubtfully.

"Yuuki," he said softly. "I've... never been in here before." He actually meant that he had never been in a similar outlet either, but that was somehow too embarrassing to voice out. It would make him sound like he had had a strange, perhaps even retarded, childhood. And even though he might have had that, he didn't want to mention that fact. Not at this moment and not ever.

The auburn haired girl goggled at him for a moment. "Never?" she asked in surprise, finding the notion inconceivable. Then she giggled at the very thought.

"Oh, don't worry, Kaname-sempai, you'll love it!" she assured him as she pulled at his hand. A doubtful quirk of an eyebrow was the pureblood's only reply but he let her pull him to the double glass doors that marked the entrance of the restaurant. Zero could read his reply as easily as if Kaname had said it out loud. The silver haired vampire could tell that Kaname was more than a little uncomfortable at entering such a place. Nevertheless, the pureblood didn't say anything more but walked right in with Yuuki, leaving Zero to trail in after them.

The outlet was bright, crowded and noisy, seeing as it was now a little past eight o'clock at night – dinnertime. It was managed self-service style, where you had to place your order at one of the counters, pay for it upfront then bring your food to one of the available tables if you were dining in. Due to the peak hour, all four counters were open to service the long queues of hungry customers.

Zero glanced at Kaname, catching sight of the very quick wince the regal pureblood tried to suppress. It obviously wasn't a place he felt comfortable in – Zero could sense that Kaname was feeling rather like how a fish out of water might have felt like, sans the difficulty in breathing, of course... Although that wasn't too far off the mark either, since the air they were standing in now was warm, comparatively stuffy and redolent of the smells of fried chicken, mixed with various bodily odours that were only apparent to Kaname's sensitive nostrils, and if he tried, Zero's as well. The silver haired vampire only smirked quietly to himself. _Enjoying ourselves, Kuran? No one forced you to come, you know..._

Yuuki hadn't seen Kaname's wince but something in the uncertain way he stood beside her now caught her attention. "Let's go wash our hands then find a place to sit, OK?" she asked, tugging at his hand again and pointing to a relatively quiet corner of the outlet, as far away as possible from the busy counters and entrance.

Kaname smiled down at her. "Yes, let's," he agreed, his heart warmed as usual by her bright smile.

"Oh, Zero? Could you please order for us?" Yuuki asked, as she turned one of her charming smiles on him in turn. She tended to use these to great effect, particularly when she wanted Kaname, Zero or even the Chairman to do something for her.

Zero scowled right on cue. Why? Is pretty boy Kuran above menial tasks such as ordering fast food from the counter? The silver haired prefect glanced dourly at the long queues in front of the counters then back at Kaname. But one look at the pureblood's rather blank expression as his deep brown eyes scanned the colourful, backlit pictures and menus above the counters made Zero decide otherwise. Getting Kuran to order their food would probably take them all night. _Oh, whatever..._

Kaname pulled his gaze from the menu and looked at Zero as he took out his wallet from his trouser pocket and extracted some cash from the slim leather billfold. "If you would, Kiriyu-kun. Dinner is on me, of course."

Zero balked at this since the Chairman had already passed them enough money earlier to cover their dinner expenses but Yuuki merely beamed her thanks at the pureblood and Zero had no choice but to accept the money from Kaname's elegant hand. Then Yuuki was directing the pureblood to a corner booth. A family of four had just vacated it and one of the staff was now clearing the table and wiping it down. Their distinctive Cross Academy uniforms, black over white and Kaname's which was inverse, had attracted some attention, together with the pureblood's good looks and Zero's unusual colouring. Yuuki knew neither of them liked being stared at so the booth would provide welcome privacy - it was a lucky thing they came at the right time.

Zero huffed exasperatedly to himself but obediently, if reluctantly, walked to the shortest queue and stood in line, ignoring the curious and admiring glances turned his way. Thanks to the helpful and efficient staff manning the counters, the line moved a lot quicker than he had expected. In less than ten minutes, Zero was already standing at the head of the queue. He placed his order for the three of them, choosing a combo set for three to four persons. Perversely, he used the pureblood's money to pay for it – after all, Kuran had offered, hadn't he?

When Zero carried the heavily laden tray to their table, his attention was instantly caught by the sight of Yuuki sitting beside Kaname and chatting animatedly with him, her auburn hair shining under the fluorescent lighting and her cheeks lightly flushed with pleasure. Zero scowled in habitual annoyance.

Surprisingly, it was Kaname who looked up first and saw him approaching the table. _Well, hardly surprising - he is a vampire with perfect hearing, isn't he? _The pureblood stood up immediately and reached out, courteously taking the heavy tray off Zero's hands before placing it on the table. "Thank you, Kiriyu-kun," he murmured. Zero nodded, still scowling. "Oh, thank you, Zero!" Yuuki added, her eyes surveying the tray with delight.

Zero nodded, his frown slowly evaporating as he started taking the items off the tray and placing them on the table. There was a cardboard 'bucket' full of crispy fried chicken, a box of boneless fried chicken nuggets, two round, plastic containers – one holding creamy hot mashed potato with gravy, the other filled with coleslaw. Yuuki waved Zero away to wash his hands then she opened the bottle of cola and poured out the carbonated drink into three cups already filled with ice cubes. With practiced ease, she covered each cup then poked a straw into the centre of each of the plastic covers. Finally, she took out the three stacked plastic plates from the tray, on which was a pile of white, plastic spoons. There was a small pile of napkins there as well. The only thing left to do was to remove the covers from the potato and coleslaw tubs. Yuuki didn't noticed that Kaname hadn't helped out like she would have expected him to.

All the containers were emblazoned with the distinctive red and black colours of the fast food outlet. Kaname was staring at the tray and realised that Zero had forgotten to get cutlery for them. When Zero came back, the only items left on the tray were the receipt and change from their bill, consisting of some small notes and coins. He had left those things there for Kaname to pick up. The pureblood now ignored the receipt and hardly even glanced at the change before pocketing it.

"Hey Kuran, don't you want the receipt?" asked the silver haired prefect. Heaven forbid that the pureblood should later wonder whether or not Zero had deducted a couple of bills to line his own pockets...

Kaname looked up. "No, why would I?" he asked in surprise. Zero shrugged off handedly. "I wouldn't want you to think that I'd..." he muttered before drifting off as both Kaname and Yuuki stared at him.

"Oh Zero, of course Kaname-sempai wouldn't think you'd shortchanged him!" chided Yuuki indignantly. Zero shifted about on his feet, not daring to meet the pureblood's gaze. He didn't mean to accuse Kaname of being petty about money, it was just that he didn't want the pureblood to think that he was the sort of person who would take someone else's money. Zero was aware that he didn't have a lot of good traits especially where the pureblood was concerned - he enjoyed being angry, rude and angsty towards him. But honesty was one of Zero's strengths too, and – and, well, he just wanted Kaname to know that, if nothing else.

"No, of course I wouldn't think that, Kiriyu-kun," murmured the pureblood. It wasn't the gentle tone that made Zero look up; it was the absolute conviction in his voice that did it. There was a half smile on the pureblood's lips as he took in the surprise on the other's face. Then Kaname turned to smile at Yuuki. "Let's eat then, shall we?" he suggested.

Yuuki nodded happily at him. "I'm starving!" she declared. Zero took the tray, now empty except for the curled up receipt rolling around happily on it, and placed it at a side counter nearby. He was glad Yuuki had found this end booth, since it meant there was no one beside them and it was partitioned on the other side, screening them from the other tables. Then he slid into the booth and sat down opposite Kaname, who sat down as well.

Both of them having long legs, their knees brushed against each other under the rather small table, causing a bit of shifting back and muttered 'Excuse me's. Zero fell silent, as did Kaname. It had been a week since they had both sat down at Chairman Cross' kitchen table, companionably eating the fried rice Zero had dished up, and the way they were sitting down now – opposite each other – reminded them both of that meal. But the strangely peaceful and comfortable silence was not to be found here tonight, in this bright, noisy and bustling outlet, and with Yuuki sitting there with them.

Kaname was mildly surprised at the faint wistfulness he was feeling right now. Why on earth should he feel this way? Surely being with Yuuki was infinitely better than being with Kiriyu, right? Even if the ex-human was also here with them? All the same, the pureblood found himself avoiding Zero's gaze.

"Mmm, doesn't this smell divine?" Yuuki's exclamation distracted Kaname from his thoughts. The petite girl had half stood up to lift the cardboard cover off the bucket and was sniffing appreciatively at the appetising aroma of fried chicken.

Kaname smiled warmly at Yuuki's transparent delight before standing up. "I'll go get some cutlery for us all," he offered graciously as he waited for Yuuki to slide out so that he could get out as well. Then he paused – both Zero and Yuuki were looking up at him.

"Cutlery?" echoed Zero and Yuuki together with matching puzzled frowns.

The slight uneasiness in Kaname increased as he took in their uncomprehending looks and sat back down again. Something told him that this meal was going to be an... experience.

- o -

OK, so they didn't provide stainless steel cutlery, only small white plastic spoons for eating the mashed potato and coleslaw. Kaname forced his expression to remain carefully neutral as he digested this surprising and interesting fact. But a small frown appeared on his face again as he eyed the bucket of fried chicken and the box of nuggets next to it. So how was one going to eat those items, then?

"With our fingers," said Zero suddenly, grinning more than a little maliciously. He had correctly read the sceptical and uneasy expression on the pureblood's face and found it amusing. Very amusing indeed. So Kuran really _hadn't_ stepped foot into a fast food outlet before. Well, this ought to be a fun thing to see, at the very least!

"See that?" Zero was unable to stop grinning as he jerked his chin at a black and white sign adorning the partition next to them. It was one of many such posters that were placed around the walls of the fast food outlet they were in. "It says 'Finger lickin' good'..." Zero took great satisfaction in reading out the catch line before he distributed the plastic plates, putting one in front of each of them.

Kaname saw Zero's open amusement and his lips thinned imperceptibly. So, Kiriyu found this funny? Well, at least Yuuki didn't. With a part of his mind wondering how feasible would it be to sneak out and purchase a set of cutlery for himself, the pureblood turned to the petite girl at his side now, expecting to see an understanding and reassuring smile from her.

"Why on earth would you want to use cutlery in a place like this, Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki asked, her head tilted to one side and her large eyes bright with curiosity.

_Ah. Well, I'm sure she would have been more understanding if she had truly understood my predicament._

Kaname sighed softly. "Never mind, Yuuki. Please, let's eat," he murmured, resigning himself to learning something new tonight and thankful none of the other nobles were with them now. He watched with interest as Yuuki pounced on the topmost piece of chicken - an enticingly plump drumstick - and placed it on her plate. She then reached for the bottle of tomato ketchup on the table, pouring out a generous amount of it beside her drumstick. Next, the petite girl dug a spoon into each of the side dishes, helping herself to generous amounts of potato and coleslaw.

Kaname's eyebrows rose a little as he eyed the pool of dark red sauce on Yuuki's plate. It instantly reminded him of another type of dark red liquid – perhaps a little less thick and a slightly brighter red... but infinitely more delicious. The pureblood suddenly glanced up to see Zero's steady gaze on him. Kaname willed himself not to flush at the silver haired prefect's unmistakable 'I know what you're thinking of' look and he almost glanced away, chagrined at being caught out like this. But a second later, the pureblood realised that the look in those intriguing amethyst eyes wasn't actually derision or even amusement at his own expense. It was... a shared understanding. An 'I know what you're thinking of, because I'm thinking of the same thing, too' sort of understanding.

And the only thing that popped into Kaname's mind at that moment as he traded silent looks with his rival was that regardless of their many differences, he really did have something in common with Zero Kiriyu, other than vying for Yuuki Cross' affections. It only lasted a moment before Zero looked away and the spell was broken. The silver haired vampire helped himself to a piece of chicken, but Kaname didn't.

Yuuki swallowed her first mouthful of fried chicken and smacked her lips happily. "Delicious!" she exclaimed, then looked at the pureblood's still empty plate. "Aren't you eating anything, Kaname-sempai?" she asked, her tone suddenly concerned.

Zero looked up. Again, he accurately read the rather uneasy expression on the pureblood's perfect features. Kaname wasn't eating because he didn't know how to do so with his fingers. That had to be the only logical explanation for him wanting to get cutlery earlier... Zero glanced down at their table once more, seeing the same food and packaging, but through the pureblood's eyes this time. How different it must seem to someone who had in all probability been brought up to expect food properly presented on good quality china and highly polished silverware. Well, Takuma Ichijo would have had the same upbringing – Zero was aware of Kaname growing up with the blond noble but Zero was sure that the gregarious Assistant Dorm Leader would have experienced casual dining before. Even if he hadn't, his cheerful attitude would have made it far easier for him to adapt to it than the pureblood would have.

Zero recalled how Kaname had behaved in Chairman Cross' kitchen the other night, voicing out his wish for a cup of tea and rather expecting someone to make it, eating quickly and gracefully but only after he had a fork and spoon in his hands. But at the same time, the pureblood hadn't ordered him around so Zero hadn't found any reason to get upset with him then. Kaname had even helped himself to creamer and sugar for the tea as well as the cutlery once he knew where they were.

Yes, Zero conceded. The plastic and cardboard disposable containers on their table with their bright colors and the lack of proper utensils must all seem so strange to someone like Kaname Kuran. Unexpectedly, Zero felt a faint understanding for the pureblood sitting opposite him, whom he could sense was still feeling rather off-balanced. But Kuran had not said anything when Yuuki wanted to come here. He had not said anything about going someplace else when he saw the type of food being sold here. Kuran had not said anything except graciously insisting on footing the bill...

Zero's lips thinned. He didn't like what he was feeling now, this ridiculous empathy for the one person who probably needed it the least. So Kuran had never been to a fast food outlet before. So what? That was still loads better compared to someone who had never been in one because they didn't have the means to pay for the food, wasn't it? Wasn't it?

Yes, it was. Zero stubbornly kept silent, biting into his chicken almost angrily but not tasting it at all. He watched as Kaname hesitantly stretched a hand towards the fried chicken bucket, uncomfortably aware that he was being watched closely by both his table mates. His hand hovered above the golden fried pieces, as if unsure of which one to pick up.

A soft giggle broke the silence at their table and Kaname pulled back his hand immediately. "Oh, just take one already, Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki laughed, finding his hesitation highly amusing, simply because she had never seen him hesitate in anything before. He was always suave, confident and poised in front of her.

Kaname shot a quick glance at Zero before forcing himself to smile at the girl next to him. "All right, Yuuki," he replied then quickly and rather gingerly selected the piece nearest to him – it was a chicken wing.

Zero's lips quirked irrepressibly even as he continued to chew. _You're gonna need two hands to eat that, Kuran..._

Kaname saw that smirk but didn't understand why. He brought the chicken over to his plate then set it down quickly, a little uncomfortable at the idea of holding cooked food in his hand. It felt... rude and... uncouth to him, who had been brought up to have impeccable table manners at all times. But both Zero and Yuuki as well as the other customers were happily eating away using their fingers so it had to be all right, at least in here. Right?

Kaname hoped so.

He picked up the chicken wing again and raised it hesitantly to his mouth. It certainly smelled good and the skin was warm and crisp against his lips. Kaname took a bite, his teeth breaking cleanly through crispy golden skin and white, piping hot flesh beneath it. He felt his eyes widen with surprise even as his mouth watered in response. Why, it was delicious!

He looked up when he heard a quiet snicker. Zero was chewing lazily and eyeing him over the piece of chicken he was holding, already half eaten. The silver haired prefect swallowed then commented, "You look like you've never eaten fried chicken before, Kuran."

There was no malice in Zero's eyes or voice at that moment and Kaname allowed himself a small smile in return. "I have... just not with my fingers," he admitted quietly as he held Zero's gaze steadily. The silver haired vampire snorted. "That's pretty obvious," he rejoined, but without rancor. A moment later, he glanced down. Zero found it hard to remain his usual, sarcastic self when the pureblood was acting like this – quiet, honest... and even a little vulnerable.

Zero frowned, not liking where his thoughts were leading to. He grabbed his cup, feeling the icy cold condensation against his fingers, and took a large gulp of his iced cola.

Kaname followed suit, perhaps out of reflex or perhaps because he was thirsty; he didn't really know. But the next moment, the pureblood choked on his carbonated drink and went into a fit of severe coughing, wheezing slightly as he tried to pull in a badly needed breath amidst the coughs.

The pureblood had forgotten he didn't take well to cold drinks, especially fizzy, cold ones. He hadn't had a cold, carbonated beverage ever since Takuma had tricked him into drinking some when they were much younger. Kaname had no idea why he had forgotten it this time. Perhaps it was the rather novel experience of eating with both Kiriyu and Yuuki at the same table, and at a fast food place instead of a proper restaurant? It couldn't possibly be the fact that he had just told Zero he had never eaten with his fingers before, and that the latter hadn't laughed outright at him, could it? Placing the offending cup back on the table a bit more sharply than he had intended, Kaname quickly grabbed one of the paper napkins and turned away from Yuuki, facing the partition on his other side as he coughed into the paper towel. His throat felt raw from the bite of the cold drink and and his eyes had watered as a result of his choking.

Sudden giggles erupted from beside him. Yuuki had apparently found his discomfiture hilarious and was happily giving in to one of her infectious bouts of laughter. It usually had the happy effect of making whoever heard it laugh as well and Zero felt his lips twitching in response to her giggles. But something made him stop.

It was the look on Kaname's face. Sitting beside him, Yuuki couldn't see her saviour's expression since he was turned away from her. But Zero, who was sitting opposite him, could. And quite unexpectedly, the silver haired prefect no longer felt like laughing.

Kaname was embarrassed at his own reaction. But more than that, he was hurt at Yuuki's innocent response. He knew that she wasn't really laughing _at_ him, but more at his unexpected reaction. He knew that she had no intention of being cruel and that she most likely had no idea at all that her laughter was causing him pain. Yuuki was, after all, the most generous and loving girl Kaname had ever known. But still, it hurt. The pureblood was already embarrassed enough at the thought of his control having slipped far enough that his body could betray him in choking over the innocuous drink. The knowledge that the person he loved most in the world was actually taking sheer delight in his embarrassment, and right in front of his love rival as well made it more than just embarrassing for Kaname. It actually caused him pain.

As swiftly as he could manage, the pureblood straightened up and lowered the napkin from his mouth, blinking away the involuntary moisture from his eyes. He sensed Zero's gaze on him and glanced up.

The silver haired vampire was looking steadily at him. Then Zero switched his gaze over to Yuuki who was still giving peal after peal of merry laughter. It wasn't a really funny scenario per se but unfortunately, the sheer unexpectedness of the regal and poised pureblood choking on something as mundane as a cola got to Yuuki. She found it so funny that she just could _not _stop laughing, even though it was hardly good manners to let herself go so completely at a public place like this. Thankfully, the outlet was already crowded and noisy and the location of their booth allowed her mirth to go mostly unnoticed.

Zero noted her flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes that were starting to glimmer from mirthful tears and found himself unexpectedly biting his lower lip. Didn't Yuuki realise she was actually embarrassing her beloved Kaname-sempai? Didn't she realise that he would be most hurt by her laughter over anyone else's? But why should Zero care, anyway? It was Kuran's fault for not even knowing how to drink properly. Zero should be laughing his head off - heaven knew it wasn't a daily occurrence, seeing the pureblood caught off centre like this.

But the thing was, Zero didn't remotely feel like laughing now. It wasn't amusing to him anymore. He stared silently at Yuuki who was now clutching her sides, doubled up in laughter and wondered how to get her to stop. Perhaps he should just tell her outright?

Something touched Zero's left hand that was resting on the table beside his plate and he glanced down, startled. It was Kaname's left hand, lying over his. He hadn't used his right hand, even though it was nearer, because he had already used that to hold the chicken earlier. Zero's gaze shot up immediately, too surprised to even pull his hand back. The pureblood's face was still slightly flushed, but he shook his head gravely. "No, Kiriyu-kun, it's OK," he murmured very softly, knowing Zero could still hear him. "I don't mind as long as Yuuki is happy... as long as she is enjoying herself."

It was something Zero should have expected from Kaname whom he knew loved Yuuki more than anything else in the world but his eyebrows still rose anyway. "Even at your expense?" he asked softly.

A wistful smile hovered on the pureblood's well shaped lips. "Even at my expense," he echoed softly before coughing again. Kaname removed his hand from Zero's then straightened up even more, clearing his throat to get rid of the remnants of tickling sensation the drink had placed there. The silver haired vampire blinked then nodded, a quiet respect dawning in his eyes. For once, he let it show, reciprocating the honesty the pureblood had shown him.

"I – oh dear me, that was so funny!" gasped Yuuki as she snatched up a napkin to mop at her streaming eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kaname-sempai, but that was just too... too..." Another giggle escaped her and she stood up hastily. "Please excuse me, I – I need to freshen up..." The auburn haired girl slid out of the booth and hastily walked towards the washrooms located on the other end of the outlet. Both boys stared after her, aware that she was stifling more giggles with the napkin she kept pressed to her lips.

Yuuki's hasty departure left a sudden quiet at their booth. When Zero looked back in front, Kaname was staring at the offending cup of soft drink in front of him with that odd, hurting look again, making him look strangely vulnerable.

Zero froze in the midst of reaching for a chicken nugget. _Damn..._ Then with a deep sigh, he slid out from his seat, muttered 'Excuse me' and strode off to the counter after grabbing their receipt from the tray. Due to the peak hour, the staff of the outlet hadn't had time to collect it yet.

Zero refused to let himself think as he bypassed the still long queues and made his way up front, catching the eye of one of the staff behind the counter. "Mineral water please, room temperature," he requested crisply, waving the receipt to show he had already ordered earlier. By rights, he should have queued up again, but Zero knew that if he gave himself time to think, he would probably have just - pardon the pun - chickened out.

He paid for the small bottle of mineral water and pocketed the change before striding back to their booth with the drink, ignoring the exasperated glares and muttered complaints the people still stuck in the queue gave him. Kaname looked surprised when Zero thumped the bottle down in front of him. "Here you go," the silver haired vampire said briefly before sitting down again.

Kaname blinked at the bottle before looking up at Zero. "Thank you, Kiriyu-kun," he murmured, reaching for it gratefully and twisting off the cap with his left hand. The pureblood drank deeply, letting the water slide soothingly down his slightly raw throat with unmistakable relief showing on his face before he re-capped the bottle.

"I – I needed that," Kaname said softly when he realised that Zero was deliberately avoiding his gaze. The silver haired vampire only shrugged and grunted a reply, thankful that the pureblood hadn't offended him by offering to pay for the water. Kaname glanced around, suddenly at a loss of what to say or do.

"Try a nugget," Zero suggested suddenly, bringing the pureblood's head up again. "Excuse me?" Kaname murmured.

Zero nodded at the opened box of chicken nuggets. "Try that, it's easier to handle," he advised, then took one himself. He coated it generously with the tomato ketchup on his plate before popping the juicy chunk of meat into his mouth. Kaname followed suit, picking up a piece with his fingers. He poured out a small amount of ketchup onto his plate and dipped the nugget cautiously in it before taking a small bite. Zero couldn't help grinning at the way the pureblood wrinkled his aristocratic nose at the taste and ate the rest of the meat ketchup-free.

The silver haired vampire then helped himself to another piece of fried chicken. It was also a wing and Kaname watched with veiled interest at how Zero ate it, before he picked up his own half eaten piece and followed suit. Ah, so it was OK to use _both_ hands, then? Going with the assumption that Zero would know best in this case, the pureblood followed his example, surreptitiously copying the other's movements as the silver haired prefect's even white teeth tore crispy skin and tender flesh off the bone.

Zero nodded silently to himself as he ate. It looked like Kaname didn't realise he had deliberately chosen a chicken wing as well so that the pureblood could see how to eat that.

"Hey, Kuran... how do you eat fried chicken without using your fingers then?" Zero's casual question caught Kaname unawares and the pureblood looked up in the midst of eating his second piece of chicken, his tapering fingertips now well smeared with batter crumbs and chicken grease. He swallowed before answering, "With a knife and fork, of course."

Zero didn't make any comment on Kaname's slightly clumsy attempts at picking the flesh off the bone and he didn't even bat an eyelid when the pureblood accidentally dropped his wing halfway through eating it but thankfully onto his plate. The silver haired prefect shrugged dismissively at Kaname's muttered apology. The companionable feeling of that night was back once again and both of them kept quiet, silently enjoying the peace between them.

It wasn't long after that before Yuuki came back from the washroom, looking a lot more composed and even contrite. "I'm so sorry, Kaname-sempai," she apologised again as she slid into the booth. "It was awfully rude of me to laugh like that."

Kaname smiled, touched. "That's OK, Yuuki," he murmured. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Zero's eyebrows rose as he watched the pureblood silently. _You were hurt by her laugher, Kuran, don't try to deny that... _But somehow, he knew the pureblood would. Zero looked down at his chicken, feeling that stupid sense of empathy rise inside him again. He hated it when he could understand the pureblood, when he could identify with what Kuran said or did.

The trio continued to eat mostly in silence.

"Yum, this is really delicious!" Yuuki sighed happily as she licked her fingers clean after polishing off her third piece of chicken. Zero glanced up; he had just finished off his third piece as well. Then he paused – Kaname was staring at Yuuki now, ignoring the half eaten nugget in his fingers. The pureblood was seemingly captivated by the way Yuuki's pink tongue was catching the random crumbs on her fingertips, his eyes filled with tender warmth and admiration.

Something liquid and hot swelled in Zero's chest - he didn't at all like the way Kaname was looking at Yuuki licking her fingers. The silver haired prefect looked away, staring unseeingly at a particular spot on the partition beside him, knowing that what he felt was just jealousy. Zero felt stupid for even feeling sorry for the pureblood earlier. He _should_ have laughed heartily at the sight of Kaname choking on his drink. He _should_ have let him struggle by himself to eat the fried chicken without showing him how to do so. He _shouldn't_ have bothered getting the water for him...

Yuuki standing up caught Zero's attention. She was holding her hands up as she edged out from her seat again. "Excuse me again, guys. I'm going to wash my hands now," she announced. There was a gracious "Of course" from Kaname but Zero only grunted in reply.

As she walked off, Zero's eyes travelled to his own plate and he dropped the chicken bone on it then absently licked the grease from his fingertips. He sensed someone's gaze on him and looked up. It was Kaname. The pureblood was now looking at him licking his fingers clean, much like how he had observed Yuuki earlier. But he wasn't looking at him in quite the same way. Zero's heart stuttered for a moment. The way the pureblood was looking at him now was actually _very_ different from how he had looked at Yuuki earlier. Despite having just eaten, Kaname suddenly looked... hungry.

_Crap_. The pureblood actually looked like he wanted to – taste – his fingers! Flustered, Zero stopped immediately, glancing around. His gaze fell on the same 'Finger lickin' good' poster next to them and he thought of something. Zero looked straight at Kaname, flicked his glance to the poster then back again to the pureblood as he lifted one eyebrow in a silent challenge.

_Think you can do a better job, Kuran?_

Unexpectedly, Kaname smiled. Not a chagrined 'Ah, you caught me staring' kind of smile, but a 'I can run _circles_ around you when it comes to this' kind of smile. It had the unfortunate effect of making Zero's heart drop to his seat. Kaname smiled for just a moment longer - a mysterious, challenging smile that promised one heck of a performance. Zero found himself staring at the pureblood, unwillingly fascinated, his heart starting to thud faster.

It started with heat. Searing, intense heat filling Kaname's deep brown eyes, transforming the usual remote depths into pools of simmering warmth. Then it continued with his tongue. A long, pink, tapering tongue that slowly emerged from well-shaped lips glossy with chicken grease. Zero's heart thudded even faster in his chest, not realising that his own lips had parted as well.

Kaname lifted a hand to his lips and proceed to lick his fingertips clean. _Wow. _Zero's fascinated eyes followed that pink tongue's every movement, as it swept languidly over the pale skin covering long, graceful fingers and licked up both crumbs and grease. Zero swallowed past a dry throat but couldn't seem to take his eyes off the pureblood. His own fingertips had started to tingle, feeling almost as if Kaname was licking _them_ rather than his own fingers. And those _eyes_... they were looking at Zero as if the pureblood _wanted_ to lick his fingers. Zero felt as though he couldn't even breathe past the heat burning in his face and the heart slamming in his chest at this blatant and rather sexual display.

Kaname took his sweet, sweet time, running his lips and tongue over the thumb, index and middle fingers of both hands, making Zero feel very hot under the collar. And when he finally finished, the pureblood lowered his hand to flash a slightly conscious but triumphant smile at him.

_Well, and how was that, Kiriyu-kun?_

Despite the uneven beat of his heart and his now very dry throat, Zero couldn't help but shake his head, even grinning ruefully as he willingly conceded this round to the irrepressible pureblood sitting opposite him.

_You shameless show-off!_

Kaname found himself smiling at the unmistakable reprimand in Zero's eyes... and the silver haired prefect smiled back.

"OK guys, I'm done!" Yuuki's cheerful tones intruded on them both and Zero blinked and glanced up at her, still feeling the after effects of that utterly sultry and provocative performance. _Geez, Kiriyu, get a hold of yourself! It's Kuran, for goodness' sake... _

Out of the corner of his eye, Zero saw that the pureblood had hurriedly but gracefully stood up. "I will wash up as well," said Kaname as he slid out from the booth. Zero slouched even more in his seat as the pureblood walked past him but he couldn't stop himself from looking up and their gazes met again. Something of the warmth still lingered in the deep brown eyes as they looked down on him even though it was mixed with the unlikeliest feeling of all – uncertainty.

Zero frowned his confusion and Kaname suddenly averted his gaze, those pale, smooth cheeks with the aristocratic cheekbones warming ever so slightly with colour.

"Hey, what's up, guys? Did something happen?"

Zero glanced at Yuuki who was staring curiously at him, then at Kaname, wanting to see his reaction as well as waiting for him to answer Yuuki. He knew the pureblood would keep nothing from her. Zero winced to himself, imagining Kaname's answer along the lines of "Oh, it was nothing, Yuuki, just a small challenge between Kiriyu and myself while we waited for you to come back. I won, naturally..."

But Zero didn't want Yuuki to know. He told himself it was because it would sound so stupid if one tried to explain it, but the truth was, he just wanted it to remain a secret between himself and the Kaname, like how he had kept secret the episode of the piano recital and the music CD, and the sharing of the fried rice. He didn't know why, he just did. Zero kept his gaze down, staring unseeingly at his cup.

"It's nothing, Yuuki," Kaname said and Zero's head jerked up in surprise. _What?_

"Oh? Really?" Yuuki sounded unconvinced as she tilted her head back and eyed the pureblood.

"You still have your drink, Yuuki, aren't you going to finish it?" reminded Kaname gently. "And we left two nuggets for you too, look."

"Oh, I haven't had those yet!" Distracted, Yuuki busied herself with the last two pieces, dunking them in tomato ketchup. Kaname's gaze swept back to Zero and he gave the surprised silver haired prefect an enigmatic smile. The next moment, Zero's breath hitched in his throat. The pureblood had winked at him, his brown eyes still warm with a little of the challenging light earlier. It said, as clear as day – _Shall we keep this a secret between us, Kiriyu-kun?_

And despite himself, despite his prejudices, Zero couldn't help but wink back in reply as he fought back a grin. _Yes, perhaps we shall, Kuran..._

And a secret it remained. Yet another to add to the growing list of 'secrets' between them now.

-- Chapter End --


	5. Chap 5: Come Rest With Me

**Author Notes:** Onto the next chapter... and what a very, very long one it is! _-sighs and hopes that it isn't too boring-_

**Appreciation:** Have a few people to thank for this chapter, actualfly! Thank you once again to the wonderful **Sagakure**, both for her suggestions that led to the creation of this chapter, as well as her sound knowledge and advice on some of the facts in here. Thank you again to her, **Blackened Wing** and **IncaGold27** for their wonderful fics that I happily reference from in my attempt to portray the effect of hunter weapons on vampires as well as the idea of Kaname having suffered abuse in his past. If anything strikes you as odd or implausible in this chapter, then the fault is mine alone.

**Summary:** Zero comes across Kaname, alone and surrounded by a gang of renegade vampire hunters. His sense of justice and fairness pushes him to even the odds but the prefect finds himself with an injured pureblood instead. Painful memories unexpectedly surfacfe, giving Zero a glimpse of what lie behind Kaname's calm exterior and cool control...

-- Chapter Start --

Zero sighed as he walked out of the grocery shop in the small town next to Cross Academy. He could finally return to school now. Trust Cross to have one of his cooking inspirations strike him two days before the exam! That was the only reason why Yuuki wasn't with him now. Instead, she was holed up in her room trying desperately to cram everything into her brain. Zero was mostly done with his own revision and had no doubt that his fellow Prefect would accost him tomorrow evening after class changeover for last minute tutoring in Math. Zero grinned reluctantly to himself at a scenario that had happened many, many times before as he neared the small park in the town, along the road that led back to Cross Academy.

It was already eight o'clock at night and the dark clouds that had gathered overhead for the past hour finally released a light drizzle. Zero turned up the collar of his long leather jacket and lengthened his stride. As he walked past the park, his hunter senses started to tingle - something was not quite right. Zero's steps slowed down as he sensed a vampire in the vicinity of the park. It couldn't possibly be Kuran or Ichijo, could it?

Zero had run into the Moon Dorm Leader and Assistant Leader in town earlier. He found out that the Vampire Council had requested them to investigate on a report that a group of renegade hunters were suspected to be hiding in town and Chairman Cross had received a similar report from the Hunters' Association.

Kaname had not spoken much, leaving the cheerful blond noble to impart the news to Zero who had nodded absently, his gaze still on the pureblood. Kaname's remote and detached air made the prefect wonder if the impudent pureblood who had winked at him in a fast food outlet three weeks ago had really existed...

Zero quietly stepped into the deserted park now, setting his shopping bags down on an empty park bench nearby. He walked over to the playground located at the end of the park, using his instincts to guide him to the lone vampire he sensed was there. The public toilets were adjacent to the playground and Zero hid behind the small building as he edged closer, hugging the wall. He could hear male voices speaking now. Slowly, he peeped around the corner, ignoring the drizzle that had just turned heavier.

Ten men, wearing identical black leather jackets and jeans stood in a circle on the grassy ground about eight metres away. The dim light from a nearby streetlamp and Zero's vampire vision allowed him to see that each of them were armed with a vampire weapon – guns, knives, swords... One of them even had a loaded bow and a quiver of arrows with him, strangely at odds with his leather jacket. Zero's ex-sensei Touga Yagari had shown him one such bow many years ago and the prefect realised that all those weapons he saw now were hunter-made ones, used for hunting vampires down and for killing them. They would undoubtedly have been infused or dipped in poison meant to dull vampire speed and strength as well as impede their naturally accelerated healing. The sight of those armed hunters had to be every vampire's nightmare. But not to the lone and unarmed figure standing in the middle of the circle.

_Kaname Kuran._

The prefect realised with a little shiver of shock that the pureblood had indeed found the gang of renegade hunters. Zero wondered where Takuma was even as he eyed the scene in front of him. After a moment, he shook his head in disbelief. Kuran was actually trying to talk peacefully with them? Couldn't he see that they had murder on their minds?

Apparently not because the young pureblood showed no signs of fear as he stood there and faced his would-be attackers with his usual poise.

"Gentlemen, let's not be rash," he said smoothly. "What is it you want? I'm sure we can come to a peaceful arrangement amongst ourselves." As he spoke, Kaname slipped off his long, brown leather coat with slow, careful movements, letting it fall to the ground behind him. Zero knew it was a purely survival tactic – the pureblood would be able to move faster and easier without the long coat impeding his movements. Within a matter of seconds, the heavy rain had soaked Kaname's long sleeved white shirt, turning the expensive linen transparent as it molded to his lithe torso.

The tall, well built hunter holding the bow laughed – a loud and derisive sound that sent a shiver of alarm running up Zero's spine.

_Oh, excellent negotiation, Kuran. You think those thugs are the reasoning type? I think you just signed yourself a death warrant here..._

"What is it _we_ want? You're a _vampire_, aren't you?" The hunter's voice indicated that he couldn't believe Kaname had actually attempted to bargain with them. "We want _you_, of course. We want your blood and we want your life."

_Damnit, Kuran. You're all alone – where the heck is Ichijo?!_

"Yeah," chipped in another hunter, short but equally muscular. "We know that vampire blood can give humans strength and speed, especially those of high born aristocrats. You look like a bloody aristocrat to me..."

A chorus of agreements rose from his colleagues. The one with the bow then voiced out something lewd about wanting more than just Kaname's blood as he openly ogled the sight of the pureblood's toned body and slim but nicely defined arms, clearly outlined by his wet shirt. His suggestive words were met with crude guffaws and agreements.

Outwardly, Kaname didn't even flinch as he pushed his long, wet hair away from his face. But the prefect's hunter senses – super keen where the pureblood was concerned – had noticed the slight tensing up of Kaname's frame at those words. Zero's blood started to boil as he swallowed a snarl of rage. He didn't know why; he couldn't have said why. But just like how he had sat next to the pureblood at the piano recital to keep that lecherous man away, so he now wanted to prevent, at all costs, these hunters from harming even one hair from Kaname's head. He didn't know why, he just did. _Go figure..._ All Zero was conscious of were the hot, protective feelings surging through him now, borne on the tide of sheer adrenaline. He wasn't even consciously aware that he had just made up his mind, and that in the last minute or two, Kaname's predicament had become _his_ predicament as well.

_Kuran, you're not alone in this._

Zero moved backwards a little along the wall then his hands moved, smooth and precise with practice as he quietly took out his Bloody Rose gun and exchanged its vampire bullets for normal ones instead. He had started carrying both types of bullets lately and it had finally paid off today. His face a blank, expressionless mask, the silver haired prefect shed his own long, black leather jacket, leaving it on the grass as he talked to that voice in his head that had started up again.

_Look, Kuran is outnumbered ten to one. You know I can't abide that. I don't care if he is a pureblood! I don't care if he can wipe them out with a single thought. He isn't armed and each and everyone of those thugs are - just one shot or wound from any of those weapons and he had be down long enough for the others to rush him._

Perhaps a part of Zero already knew that against such odds or even greater ones, Kaname would still win, would still triumph over his attackers. The very way he stood in the pouring rain, exuding cool confidence and total command said he could not fail, said he _would_ not fail. He was a pureblood, he had the power and determination to take down a hundred armed men even if he was wounded. But still, something in that very honest and just heart of Zero Kiriyu refused to let the charismatic Moon Dorm Leader do this on his own. Not when he was around. Not when he could do something about it to even the odds a little.

_You're not alone, Kuran. Not on _my_ watch._

With those words ringing in his head and completely silencing the little voice of reason there, Zero crept closer to the corner once more then froze. Kaname had just turned his head slightly, showing he was aware of Zero's presence behind him. Then the pureblood spoke again.

"Gentlemen, let's see if we can come to some sort of agreement here, all right?" he asked quietly as he brought both hands up, palms out in an open gesture of trust. Zero realised that the words were meant for him as much as for the others. The pureblood was telling him not to interfere, that he could handle this situation on his own, and that he still harboured thoughts of bringing a peaceful finish to it.

_That bloody idiot!_

He still thinks he can get out of this without a fight? Zero glared furiously at Kaname's soaking wet back. Even though he was partially sheltered by the overhang of the roof above him, Zero could feel the some of the rain soaking into his T-shirt and jeans as well. These thugs were trigger happy and pleased as punch that they had somehow found a high level vampire, even if they weren't aware he was a pureblood. The heavy rain couldn't wash away the thick tension that lingered in the air. Zero watched and waited, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Then it happened – the hunter with the bow let go his arrow, and the fight was on.

Zero dove right in, swiftly lengthening fangs bared in a snarl. Instinctively, he moved towards Kaname, slamming his own back against the pureblood's so that they could each face one half of that circle.

"I told you to stay out of this, Kiriyu!" hissed Kaname angrily through gritted teeth. He had turned his head slightly to talk to Zero but was still eyeing the hunters around them.

"Not bloody likely," growled Zero in response, his own eyes on the hunters within his vision. He could feel the pureblood's body heat through their wet shirts, he could smell that familiar, intoxicating scent as well, rendered even more tempting by the rain. Kaname shifted a little against Zero as if unsure of what to say. Then the pureblood finally murmured, "Don't get yourself killed on my account."

Zero smiled grimly, knowing that the words actually meant 'Take care'. "Likewise, Kuran," he replied. _You take care, too._

Two hunters charged again, one from each side and Kaname released a blast of power at the same second Zero pulled the trigger, taking both charging hunters down.

"So you're not alone, vampire," snarled the one with the bow. "Perfect, I'll take your friend down as well!"

Two more hunters sprang into action and both Kaname and Zero were parted as they moved to intercept the challenge. But surprisingly, they continued to watch each other's backs. At length, only a few of the thugs stood standing, getting more panicked and desperate as they saw their comrades fall one by one. Three more to go... Kaname's cool mind continued to tally the number of active hunters even as he dropped the one right in front of him, leaving a smoking, blackened hole in his victim's stomach before spinning around. He was just in time to see another hunter fling his right arm back, the tip of a long knife held securely between his fingers and obviously aiming for him. Kaname could take that man out in the blink of an eye, but Zero had seen him too. The Bloody Rose spat angry fire and the renegade hunter fell backwards, his knife falling harmlessly to the ground.

In saving Kaname, Zero didn't realise another hunter behind him has thrown his own knife straight at his back. But Kaname did and he stared in horror as the wickedly sharp knife sliced its way through the pouring rain, aiming straight for the prefect.

"Kiriyu!" Even as Kaname gasped out his ally's name, he pushed himself forward, right hand outstretched. The pureblood was too far to push Zero out of the way but he could reach the knife in time, he had to. On hindsight, Kaname could have used his powers to just blast the knife away but he chose to stop it with his hand instead, and as his fingers closed tightly around the deadly blade, it sliced his palm open.

Zero spun around and found himself looking at the pureblood's clenched fist holding the knife, blood running down between the fingers. The driving rain helped to dull the scent but only partially and Zero's eyes dilated even more as the delicious scent hit him and kicked his already surging adrenaline into high gear. Kaname's crimson eyes dulled with pain from the hunter poison that was spreading swiftly from his cut hand. But a second later, something whistled through the air behind the pureblood and Zero's eyes widened as Kaname's body jerked and the tip of yet another knife appeared below his left shoulder, driven right through from behind.

"I... I've been hit," murmured Kaname, sounding vaguely surprised as he continued to hold Zero's horrified gaze. He dropped the knife in his hand and started pitching forwards, both hands reaching out to catch himself on something. Instinctively, the silver haired prefect's left arm reached out to catch the injured pureblood against his chest as he aimed his Bloody Rose at the last standing vampire hunter and squeezed the trigger. It was a clean shot between the eyes and Zero's right hand moved on its own accord, putting the safety catch back on and jamming the gun back in his belt. With both hands, he supported Kaname, sinking to kneel on the wet grass together with the pureblood.

"Kuran, are you OK?" asked Zero urgently, trying his best to ignore the rich, sweet scent of the spilled pure blood. The rain was still heavy, plastering Kaname's long, wavy hair to his pale face and dripping from Zero's hair into his eyes.

"I'm OK," murmured Kaname, eyes half closed. He bit his lip as the burning acid of the poison raced through his bloodstream, dulling his senses and numbing his limbs but not his nerves. Zero lowered Kaname to lie down on the grass then stood up to check each of the fallen hunters, making sure each was dead before going back to the pureblood. Guilt was filling his heart now at the killings he had done even though he knew they had been unavoidable but that didn't mean Zero liked it or would forget about it anytime soon... Bad as they were, these thugs had been human and not crazed Level E's...

"The thugs are all dead. C'mon, Kuran, we have to get out of here," he rasped as he pulled at Kaname's uninjured hand. The pureblood struggled to sit up, his movements slow and weak.

"We have to get back to the school," Zero muttered as he hauled Kaname to his feet. Surprisingly, the pureblood shook his head. "No, not now. Can't... can't let them see me," he murmured faintly. Zero paused, frowning in surprise and blinking away the rain streaming down his face. "Why not, Kuran? You need help!"

But the pureblood only shook his head weakly, his injured right hand gripping Zero's arm with surprising strength. "No," he whispered again. "Can't let... Takuma see me... like this."

Zero bit his lip as he tried to hold onto his fast vanishing patience. The genial and friendly Moon Dorm Assistant Leader was utterly loyal to Kaname, even he knew that. So why should it matter whether or not the blond noble saw the pureblood like this? Surely he would only want to help, right? Kaname saw Zero's confusion and a faint, wavering smile touched his pale lips even as his face was creased in pain. "I don't doubt his loyalty, Kiriyu-kun," he whispered. "But I asked him to do something earlier, otherwise he would have been with me – us – now."

And Zero finally understood. Kaname didn't want Takuma to know he had been injured simply because he didn't want his friend to feel guilty at not being there to help or protect him. But similar guilt now twisted around Zero's heart, squeezing it dully. "But you got injured because of me, Kuran," he rasped hoarsely, a dull flush creeping up his cheeks. "That knife was meant for me and you grabbed it, cutting yourself. Because of that, you didn't see the second knife coming..."

The knife that was still buried in the pureblood's back. Kaname's left hand grabbed Zero's other arm as well, forcing the prefect to look at him. "Bring me to a hotel first," the pureblood requested faintly. "I must rest and heal before I go back to school."

Zero bit his lip but could only nod his assent – no way in hell was he going to just leave Kaname like this. "But first, we have to get that knife out, Kuran." Zero could just imagine the uproar it would cause if they walked into a hotel with a knife handle jutting out of Kaname's back but his stomach churned in dread as he gently turned the pureblood around.

"Do it," whispered Kaname. Zero gripped the pureblood's left shoulder firmly with his left hand as he closed the fingers of his other hand around the protruding knife handle. _I'm sorry..._

Kaname groaned as Zero pulled the knife out, bringing with it more blood then the pureblood collapsed onto the ground once more, curling up in pain as the poison spread even faster through his body, his pureblood healing power trying to kick in but without success. Another band of guilt wound itself around Zero's heart. He pulled Kaname up again and helped him into his jacket. Then he hoisted the pureblood to his feet, pulling his right arm around his own shoulders before wrapping his left arm around Kaname's waist.

Zero picked up his jacket as well but ignored the wet groceries as they slowly made their way out of the park and to the first hotel they could find. The silver haired prefect was uncomfortably aware of how slender Kaname's waist was under his arm and how fragile he seemed to feel.

He knew it was only an illusion of course, but a very strong one at that.

- o -

Zero sighed in relief as he closed the hotel room door behind him and Kaname. He guided the stumbling pureblood over to the double bed, letting him sit on the edge of the mattress.

"Thank you," Kaname said faintly, causing Zero to look at him in sharp concern. The pureblood quickly averted his gaze. He hadn't meant to sound that weak but even with Zero's help and support, that walk had been... troublesome. All right, it had been more than just troublesome – the word 'murder' came to Kaname's mind and his pale lips twisted wryly as he looked around the room. It was moderately sized, clean and comfortable. Although it was night, the drapes were tightly drawn and the only lighting came from down lights cleverly concealed by a false ceiling.

"Get your wet clothes off, Kuran, you're dripping on the carpet," Zero muttered, ignoring his own sodden state. Kaname just nodded. "You're dripping, too," he pointed out, making no attempt to undress. Zero waited a moment but Kaname just continued to sit there on the bed. _Geez, what was Kuran waiting for? A butler?_ With an impatient sound, Zero reached for Kaname's unbuttoned jacket, gritting his teeth as he tried his best to ignore the tempting scent of that rich, pure blood hovering around them both. No wonder – Kaname's wet shirt was getting soaked in it again since the shoulder wound was still bleeding. His right palm was too. _Crap. _Zero knew he had to clean and bind the wounds soon or he might just end up biting the pureblood after all.

Zero's hand stilled on the collar of Kaname's jacket. He could feel small tremors wracking the pureblood's body now and realised uneasily that the pureblood was in severe pain. The prefect pulled the jacket off more gently than he had intended. He tossed it onto the carpeted floor then bent down and started undoing Kaname's shirt buttons, trying hard not to stare at each succeeding inch of exposed creamy pale flesh and trying even harder to ignore the temptingly rich scent of that spilled blood at the same time. Kaname didn't say anything but he continued to keep his gaze on Zero. When the prefect finally reached the last button, he bit his lip before easing the garment slowly over the pureblood's shoulders. Luckily the shirt was too wet to stick to the wounds...

A small wince crossed Kaname's face as Zero urged the shirtsleeves down his arms. "Sorry," the prefect muttered. The bloodied and ruined shirt joined the jacket on the floor and Zero turned his attention to Kaname's belt buckle, reaching for it even as he unwittingly stared at that slightly heaving, pale chest and flat stomach. He froze when the pureblood's hand suddenly gripped his own. Even though Zero's intentions had been purely honourable, he still felt like flushing. "Uh, take off your pants, Kuran. I'll go fetch some water," he mumbled before straightening up and striding off to the adjoining bathroom.

There were two white terrycloth bathrobes hanging behind the door. They were rather on the short side but better than going around in only a towel, right? Zero stripped off his own sodden clothing and shrugged into one of the robes, tying it securely around the waist. He was a bit disconcerted to find that it only came down to his knees. Oh well, they were both guys so it didn't matter, right? Next, he took one of the clean, folded face towels on a tray next to the kitchen sink and wet it with warm water from the tap.

- o -

Zero wiped the sweat off his brow with a soft sigh of relief. It hadn't been easy resisting Kaname's delicious smelling blood and he had had to fight to keep his vampire urges down as he gently washed his wounds and pressed the wet and bloodstained towel to the cuts to urge them to close. Zero could feel his fangs against his lower lip and knew that his eyes had changed colour as well. He was thankful once again that he himself hadn't gotten hurt in the fight. _Thanks to Kuran..._

Kaname kept silent as he let Zero tend to his wounds, a towel around his shoulders to catch the water dripping from his long hair. He could tell from the somewhat laboured breathing and the way the prefect was avoiding his gaze that Zero was obviously affected by the sight and scent of his pure blood. It was only to be expected since Zero was a vampire too, and one who had not had the benefit of learning to control his blood lust since childhood. It had to be very difficult for him to resist tasting that rich, alluring blood and even biting him to get more of it. But nevertheless, Zero managed despite his close proximity to the wounded pureblood and Kaname's respect for his willpower, if nothing else, grew a notch. The pureblood couldn't help wondering if Zero knew how powerful he would be if the prefect drank just a mouthful of his pure blood.

But apparently, it never crossed Zero's mind as he gently bandaged the wounds with strips of cloth torn from Kaname's ruined shirt. After wrapping up the knife wound below Kaname's shoulder, he bent lower to tend to the deep cut on the pureblood's right palm, washing and wrapping it up with yet another makeshift bandage. His current position put his own neck very close to Kaname's face. Even though it was mostly concealed by the thick bathrobe Zero wore, it still managed to turn Kaname's eyes a deeper shade of crimson. The pureblood's partially grown fangs lengthened a little more as he eyed that covered neck hungrily. Zero's blood would of course, not be as delicious as a noble's, but still...

Zero tied the ends of the makeshift bandage together and glanced up, suddenly aware of Kaname's unnatural stillness. He found himself looking straight into the pureblood's eyes and froze. Time stopped as both their eyes widened in shock upon seeing the all too recognisable signs of blood lust in each other's eyes. In unison, their gazes dropped to parted lips where fangs could be seen. Despite it being a very, very natural vampire urge, both of them flushed a little, feeling unaccountably embarrassed by their own reaction.

Zero hurriedly stood up to put more distance between them, so that he wouldn't be tempted too much by Kaname's spilt blood. Two steps away, he glanced back at the pureblood, surprised to see an unexpected expression on his face. "You don't have to fear me, Kiriyu-kun," Kaname said, sounding both proud and hurt at the same time. "Despite my injuries, I still have a measure of control over myself."

_What?_ Zero's amethyst eyes widened even more as he realised the pureblood had mistaken his actions for something else entirely but honesty forced him to rectify Kaname's mistaken assumption. Looking into the pureblood's eyes, Zero admitted, "I wasn't afraid that you'd bite me. I – I was trying not to bite _you_."

Kaname's lips parted in surprise before relieved understanding chased the hurt away from his eyes. Still feeling uncomfortably like blushing, Zero nodded briefly then went to the bathroom to rinse out the bloodstained towel. He grabbed the other bathrobe and stepped into the bedroom again. Kaname was still sitting on the edge of the bed with his back towards him, head bowed, clearly exhausted. As he approached the bed, Zero found himself gazing at the clean, graceful lines of the pureblood's shoulders and back, that the makeshift bandage couldn't quite hide. Quickly, he pulled his gaze away before helping Kaname into the bathrobe. "Are you hungry?" he asked. It was half-past nine now – way past dinnertime. Zero suddenly realised that he hadn't called the Chairman yet. Both he and Yuuki must be worried...

"I... need to call the Chairman. Otherwise, he and Yuuki will be wondering why I've not returned yet," Zero said somewhat awkwardly. Kaname nodded at once. "Please do that, Kiriyu-kun. And I would appreciate it if you could also ask him to pass on a message to Takuma that I'm fine but will be... delayed."

Zero nodded as he strode over to the room's telephone and dialed the Chairman's office number. He briefly explained what had happened and the Headmaster reassured him that the dead bodies in the park would be taken care of as soon as possible and promised to pass on the message to Takuma as well. He also requested for Zero to take care of the injured pureblood, something that Zero rolled his eyes at but did not answer. In the meantime, Kaname undid his pants and stood up, letting it fall to the carpet under the bathrobe he wore. Then he took out his wallet and checked the amount of cash he had left. "I think we had better order something in here to eat. I would like a rare steak, please," he said. It was a suggestion as much as a command but for once, Zero didn't quibble over it. He fetched the menu, scanned the contents then placed a call to Room Service, ordering fish and chips for himself, a rare steak for Kaname and a pot of hot tea for both of them.

The prefect wrapped the remnants of Kaname's ruined shirt in a laundry bag and threw it into the wastebasket. He removed his own wallet from his trousers before stuffing the rest of their wet clothes into another laundry bag. After hanging the bag on the outside door handle of their room, he called Housekeeping and requested them to be picked up as soon as possible. Kaname had stretched out on the bed, elegant, long legs crossed at the ankles. He watched Zero pace up and down for a couple of minutes before asking, "Kiriyu-kun, why don't you go to your room and rest for a while? I'll let you know when the food arrives."

Zero stopped pacing at once. He shrugged awkwardly and looked away. Slowly, Kaname sat up, staring at the prefect. "You took only one room?" he asked. "Why? I have enough money for two rooms, I told you earlier."

Zero refused to meet his gaze. Yes, Kaname had told him to get two rooms. But why should he? The pureblood was injured and in pain, he needed someone to be there for him until the poison wore off and his healing powers kicked in again. Kaname had saved his life earlier and gotten injured on his account. What sort of person would Zero be if he just locked himself in his room and ignored the person who had saved his life and paid for their rooms as well? Zero couldn't just let Kaname suffer alone and he had stubbornly requested for one room even when told the hotel was out of twin sharing ones. Kaname hadn't realised that since he had been leaning weakly against the wall as he waited for the other to book the rooms.

The silver haired prefect realised Kaname was still looking curiously at him and he shrugged again. "No point in wasting money when we're only going to be here a couple of hours," he said shortly. The pureblood didn't reply and Zero finally chanced a glance at him. There was that look again – Kaname's brown eyes were filled with a mix of both understanding and relief. Zero knew he might as well have confessed his true motive because once again, the pureblood had read his mind. But before Kaname could say anything, a knock sounded at the door.

"Room service!"

Feeling a little flustered and relieved at the same time, Zero swung towards the door and opened it, absently noting that the laundry bag had disappeared and a uniformed waiter stood there now with a dinner trolley in front of him. Zero told him to wheel the trolley over to Kaname's side of the bed and tried to ignore the fact that two males had chosen to occupy a room with only one double bed in it. Kaname appeared to suffer no such self-conscious thoughts, radiating poise and calm as he thanked the waiter and handed him a generous tip.

Zero poured himself a cup of tea then carried the cup, the plate of fish and chips and a set of the polished cutlery over to the study table by the window. The dinner trolley had come with a small, portable table guests could put over their legs if they wanted to eat in bed and he helped place the table over Kaname's legs so that the pureblood could eat more comfortably.

Zero's fish and chips were hot and delicious but the silence between them had changed from comfortable to awkward. Even though he was hungry, Zero found himself chewing slower and slower until he finally just stopped eating. It was ridiculous sitting here at the table all by himself when he had sat down opposite Kaname and eaten with him twice now. Besides, with the pureblood sitting up in bed and looking very much at his ease, Zero kind of felt like the hired help, relegated to a corner of the room, to partake of his meal in solitary silence...

Zero sighed and shook his head at himself even as he stood up abruptly. Kaname looked up in surprise as the prefect walked over to the opposite side of the bed with his plate in hand and sat down, resting a bent leg on the mattress and letting the other dangle to the floor. Uncaring of the sheets, he simply set the plate down on them then continued eating in silence. Every so often, his gaze travelled over to the pureblood's plate – he was eating painfully slowly and Zero realised why. Kaname was having trouble cutting his steak due to his injured palm. Zero would have just picked the meat up to bite at it since they were eating in their room but he knew it wasn't Kaname's style – the pureblood had had enough trouble forcing himself to use his fingers to hold fried chicken the last time...

Zero's chewing slowed down again as he struggled with himself. _Oh, for heaven's sake...!_ Letting out a low growl of frustration, he slammed his own knife and fork down onto his plate, sending a couple of chips flying onto the sheets. Then he leaned closer to Kaname and grabbed the knife and fork from the startled pureblood before attacking his steak with his lips pressed tightly together. For a moment, Kaname thought Zero must have been really starving to attack his portion as well but a moment later, he realised that wasn't actually the case. Zero doggedly refused to look at him, his ears burning as he glowered down at the chunk of meat he was cutting up into bite sized pieces.

_Look, just finish eating quickly, Kuran, so that we both can get some rest, OK?_

Once finished, Zero dropped the cutlery onto the plate then shifted back to his side of the bed. _Don't say anything..._

But the pureblood did, of course. "Thank you, Kiriyu-kun."

Zero merely grunted a reply before he resumed eating with a better appetite now that the Kaname could keep up with him. As they ate, the prefect glanced covertly at Kaname a couple of times. Something else was nagging at Zero – the pureblood's obvious need for fresh blood in order for his wounds to heal faster. Kaname hadn't asked, of course, and Zero knew he wouldn't. He suspected the proud pureblood would rather starve than humiliate himself by requesting blood from his love rival. But Zero kept feeling like he should offer his blood instead, only he refused to think why, especially when the mere prospect of it terrified him...

_Perhaps I might... but only if he asks._

Kaname glanced at Zero too, when the latter wasn't looking at him. The boy was sitting quite close to him now... Kaname needed blood and he hadn't brought any of the blood tablets with him – why should he? This was intended to be a quick trip to town after all. In any case, only fresh blood could help him now, at least until the poison wore off and his body took care of itself. But Kaname wouldn't ask it of the silver haired prefect. He just... couldn't. It would be different if Zero offered, though. Kaname thought that he could perhaps, just possibly accept the offer. If the ex-human offered it voluntarily.

_Perhaps I might... but only if he offers._

But in the end, neither of them said anything. Deep down in their hearts, they both wanted to, but old habits and prejudices held sway over tentative thoughts of wanting to help, and of wanting to be helped.

After eating, Zero got up and walked around the bed to place his plate on the trolley. "Get some sleep, Kuran," he said simply. "We're not going anywhere for the next few hours so you might as well get some rest." Kaname did not reply and Zero glanced at him. There was a strange, wary look in the deep brown eyes and Zero frowned. "What is it?"

Kaname shook his head. "It's nothing," he murmured as he wiped his lips on the napkin and settled back against the pillows. Zero nodded and wheeled the trolley over to a corner before going to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back out, Kaname was still awake.

Zero raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed the room. "Still not asleep yet?" he asked lightly. He had thought Kaname would have been out like a light – he looked exhausted. Then Zero's footsteps halted as belated realisation hit him. Perhaps the pureblood did want to sleep, only he wasn't in his rooms back at the Moon Dorms, but in an unfamiliar hotel room. Perhaps the pureblood did want to close his eyes, only he wasn't alone here, but in the presence of someone who wasn't one of his trusted and loyal nobles.

_Oh._

Hesitantly, Zero approached the bed, clenched fists digging deep into his bathrobe's pockets. "You can sleep, Kuran. Just so you know, I don't have a habit of stabbing people in their sleep, especially if they had just saved my life earlier." Zero deliberately kept his voice off handed, perhaps even deliberately sardonic. But he meant what he said.

After a moment, the watchful brown eyes softened a little. "You know something, Kiriyu-kun? I actually believe you," replied Kaname, half smiling at the surprised prefect. The pureblood slid down further on the pillows, wincing a little as his wounded shoulder gave a twinge of pain. He turned onto his right side, resting on his uninjured shoulder. But it still wasn't enough. Zero wanted to reassure the pureblood that for now at least, he truly _was_ safe in his presence.

"Don't worry and just go to sleep, OK?" Zero said softly as he lowered himself onto the bed next to Kaname. "I'll watch over you."

And something ached very, very softly in his heart as Kaname gave him a small, rather sleepy smile before those brown eyes fluttered closed.

- o -

Kaname dropped off to sleep almost immediately but it was an uneasy slumber and he shifted about restlessly, making Zero glance at him a couple of times. Was Kaname having a bad dream? Of course not – purebloods didn't have bad dreams. After a while, Kaname quietened down and Zero leaned back against the headboard. Kaname had managed to pull most of the pillows over to his side, leaving Zero with only one pillow behind him. Shaking his head at the obvious pillow-loving pureblood, the silver haired prefect closed his eyes resolutely. He was just starting to nod off when he heard Kaname mumble something. Zero's eyes flew open and he looked enquiringly at him.

The pureblood was still asleep but shifting about even more restlessly than before, his perfect features creased in what looked like pain and fear. Zero straightened up, frowning a little. Was Kuran having a nightmare after all? Why on earth would he? Impossible, and yet...

Kaname shook his head rapidly from side to side. A sheen of sweat had covered the pale, creamy skin on his face, making several strands of long hair cling to his forehead and cheeks. "Unh, no," he muttered. Zero's frown deepened as the pureblood held up his hands.

He was back in that place again... and suffering torture, humiliation and pain. Cold hands, cruel voices, even crueler touches. Cruel, despicable and violent. Kaname shuddered and whimpered in distress, head thrashing from side to side as if indicating his desperate reluctance, his body moving urgently as if he would evade someone's unwanted touch.

Zero watched as the pureblood changed position - arms clamping tightly by his sides, forearms crossed over his chest. He pulled his legs up, curling on his side in a fetal position and rocking slightly to and fro. He was facing Zero who watched in increasing concern, the frown on his face deepening. It seemed almost impossible to believe but Kuran looked like he being... abused. But how could he? He was a pureblood, no one would dare touch him like this. Perhaps it was his parents? Perhaps he was remembering some long-past punishment for some misbehaviour during his childhood?

Perhaps... but Zero didn't like it. The silver haired prefect may often look and sound cold and uncaring but his heart was often too soft for his own liking. Because a soft heart meant that he could be hurt. For proof of this, just look at how Yuuki's affection and infatuation for Kuran had caused him so many bitter moments and sleepless nights, especially as he had always had to hide it from her. It was easy to pull the wool over her eyes, even if he could never manage to do so with Kuran.

Something started to ache fiercely in Zero's chest. Kaname was always, _always _this regal looking, arrogant, perfect pureblood. Zero had seen him quiet and even a little unsure, like when he appeared in Cross' kitchen the other night, or when confronted with a male admirer at a piano recital, or when faced with a bucket of fried chicken with no fork or knife in sight. But Zero had never before seen him like this – fearful, anguished, almost in tears. He had never expected that behind it all lurked... a frightened child. Because that was exactly what Kaname Kuran reminded him of now. And despite knowing he was a pureblood, despite knowing he was the one who held Yuuki's thoughts and affection, Zero just couldn't turn away from him. Not now. Not when he looked and sounded so desperately in need of comfort.

Zero sighed in defeat, shoulders sagging slightly as he shifted closer to Kaname. Then he moved closer still, more resolved now, both hands reaching out to hold the pureblood's wrists as he spoke softly. "Hey Kuran, wake up. You're having a nightmare, c'mon, wake up."

Almost immediately, the pureblood stilled, both at the sound of that unexpected voice and at the feel of that equally unexpected touch. For a moment, Zero froze, wondering if Kaname was actually awake, and if this was just some sort of game he was playing.

Kaname knew he was in the throes of one of his nightmares. It hadn't happened for some time, he had managed to push them back, way back into the deepest recesses of his mind, securely locked and barred from entering his more conscious mind. But they had somehow broken loose – one of them had, at least, and was tormenting him relentlessly with very, very real memories of past abuse. Kaname shuddered as he tried to break free of fear's icy grip. Somehow, he knew that he was just dreaming, he knew he wasn't really back in that place, at that time, with those... beasts. He knew, but he was unable to stop it, to break free of those crippling memories.

Ordinarily, he could and he did. But not now, when he was in pain from his wounds and from the poison still flowing in his body. He was weak, not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well. Something told him to snap out of it, not only because remembering would do no good, but because he knew he was not alone. But that voice of caution was too soft and almost unheard amidst the swirling, negative thoughts of fear and pain surrounding him, almost swamping him in humiliation and despair - humiliation at being subjected to such torture, and despair at knowing he would never be free of this, would be forever scarred and somehow... tainted.

But something else had reached him now – a voice. A familiar, low voice that called out to him softly, almost hesitantly. Not strident and loud in anger or low in cruelty and faux gentleness. It was a truly caring voice. And there were a pair of hands to go with that voice as well, warm hands that held his wrists with a grip that was reassuringly firm, yet not tight enough to threaten.

"It's OK. Wake up, Ka-Kaname..."

Zero felt himself flush as he called out the pureblood's name. He had never before called him by his name. Even in his thoughts, he was always 'Kuran' or 'that pureblood' or sometimes even 'that arrogant bastard'. But calling his name now just seemed... right. And Zero did it again, encouraged by the fact that Kaname was no longer thrashing around but relaxing a little on the bed.

"It's... OK?"

That whispered question, that sounded like Kaname was desperate to believe that something could actually be OK after this, touched Zero deeply. The words and that soft, shaken tone coming from anyone else would have touched him, but for them to come from the sculptured lips of the most confident and arrogant being he had ever met... no, Zero just couldn't turn away from him now.

"Yes, Kaname, it's OK. Everything's fine," he murmured, letting go of the pureblood's wrists now and resting his hands on the quivering shoulders. So strange - Kaname seemed so young and vulnerable now, so much in need of comfort.

There was silence for a moment and Zero felt the pureblood relax a little more, a sigh escaping his parted lips. The silver haired prefect squeezed his shoulders comfortingly, one hand sliding around to rub Kaname's back slowly. After a long moment, Zero shifted back, his hands sliding off Kaname. The pureblood hadn't said anything more and appeared to have drifted into a dreamless slumber.

The simple act of Zero shifting away appeared to have woken Kaname up. Dark brown eyes snapped open, making Zero freeze. The expression in their hazy depths was not lucidness but confusion and hurt, "No, don't - don't go away," Kaname whispered. A hand reached out waveringly towards Zero, the fingers trembling very slightly. It was Kaname's right hand, the white strip of cloth visible around its palm. "Please... don't leave me..."

Zero swallowed hard. That hand reminded him of how the pureblood had saved his life earlier. No matter what, he owed him now. He owed him big. Instinctively, Zero shied away from just how big that debt was, but it rendered him powerless to turn away now. Even if Zero didn't owe him anything, how could he turn away from those touching pleas tumbling helplessly from Kaname's lips?

"I'm here, Kaname," he murmured. "Everything's fine, I'm still here." Zero shifted closer and reached for the pureblood. A second later, he froze as Kaname suddenly moved, lunging desperately at him. _What the -?_

Kaname had found himself relaxing under the touch of those hands. Hands that were not cold and cruel, that did not sicken or repulse him, but warm, caring hands that imparted gentleness and care. He had been just about to drift off to sleep when they left him, and that had roused him a little, making him say things he ordinarily would not have. Then that voice came again – soothing and comforting him. But it sounded further away now, more distant, as if that person was going away and leaving him. Leaving him to his nightmares again. Kaname couldn't take it. He didn't want to be alone, especially not at this moment. He was so tired and felt sore all over, he craved sleep – deep, restful sleep. And somehow, he knew he would only be able to find it in this person's warm embrace.

Zero started as the pureblood uttered a soft, inarticulate cry of distress and moved with unexpected speed, burrowing into his left side, his weight throwing Zero back against the bed's headboard. Under any other circumstances, Kaname suddenly throwing himself at him like this would have triggered in Zero a more defensive position, perhaps using his arm to block Kaname from getting any closer. But somehow, he knew it wasn't a threatening gesture and Zero's left arm automatically raised itself higher, allowing the pureblood free access to his side.

Kaname latched onto Zero's left side tightly, head coming up just under the latter's armpit, pushing even closer as if he wanted to actually crawl inside Zero. Both hands came up to fist tightly onto the left panel of Zero's bathrobe, pulling it slightly askew as the pureblood turned his face into the opening of the robe, almost nuzzling Zero's chest.

"No, don't leave me, please!"

That desperate plea made Zero's eyes widen in shock and they widened still more as Kaname shifted closer, even bringing his left leg up and throwing his knee over Zero's left leg.

Zero's face scrunched up with confusion, his cheeks flushing pink. He was still in a half lying, half sitting position and Kaname was a heavy, warm weight against his left side from chest down to knee. The pureblood's desperate hold on his bathrobe had pulled the front of his bathrobe half open, Kaname's face was pressed against his bare chest and the pureblood's left inner thigh was resting on his left knee. Could anything get worse? Or more embarrassing? Zero seriously didn't think so.

But despite himself and the awkward position he found himself in, Zero wrapped his left arm around the still trembling pureblood's back and closed his right hand around the other's left wrist. A deep shudder of relief shook Kaname and he uttered another soft sound, of relief this time as he curled even closer to Zero, tightening his hold on the other's bathrobe and bringing his left leg up a little more.

His face flushing hotter than ever, Zero bit his lip then spoke softly as his left hand rubbed slow, soothing circles on the pureblood's back. "Shh, everything's OK now. You can sleep, OK?" And as he felt the pureblood relax onto him, Zero found himself whispering, "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Kaname." It didn't sound so much a reassurance as a promise and Zero's skin prickled with goose bumps despite himself. What was he _saying_? And why? He shouldn't be saying these sort of things because Zero knew he didn't say things for fun. He never did. Whatever he said he would do, he would. Even if it came without the word 'promise' or 'swear', it was as good as a vow.

But Zero couldn't bring himself to regret it much at this moment, lying on the bed in the semi darkness with Kaname. Not when the pureblood whispered a trusting and heartfelt "Thank you". A deep sigh followed his words and Zero knew Kaname was sliding into a deep, restful sleep from the way his body slackened against his. Zero lay there, breathing in the pureblood's scent – so familiar... it reminded him again of the piano recital. And Kaname still smelled as good. His scent was stronger now because of his disturbed emotions and his perspiration... but it was still good. Zero found himself breathing it in unreservedly, unconsciously storing it in his memory. After all, how many chances would he get of seeing this side of the pureblood, of holding him in his arms like this?

The silver haired prefect shied away from how unbelievable and even 'unnatural' this scenario actually was, because right now, it was so easy to pretend it was both believable and right. He reached for a lock of Kaname's damp hair, fingering the soft, wavy strands and rubbing them between his fingers. Carefully, he lifted them to his nose. The faint fragrance arising from them instantly reminded him of that same evening again. Zero pulled over one of the abandoned pillows and managed to tuck it behind him. He relaxed against it and ruthlessly squashed the small voice inside his head that was demanding to be heard, questioning why was he comforting the pureblood in this manner.

_It's because I owe him – I slept on his arm that night and he saved my life tonight. It's only fair, OK? Get it? Now shut up so that I can get some sleep._

But Zero didn't sleep... not just yet. His gaze flicked to Kaname's profile, half hidden as the pureblood had turned his face into Zero's shoulder. The ex-human's gaze lingered hesitantly on that straight, slim nose, those thick and incredibly long eyelashes – perhaps even longer than Yuuki's...

In his sleep, Kaname murmured softly, his left hand loosening its hold on Zero's bathrobe and falling softly onto the ex-human's flat stomach instead. That hand was palm up, fingers loosely curled, and Zero found himself staring at it now. Kaname's hands truly were beautiful. When the pureblood had touched his arm lightly in the kitchen that time, Zero had only glanced at it briefly. But now, he let the admiration show openly in his eyes at the clean elegance of Kaname's beautifully shaped hand, the skin pale and the fingers long and smooth, the nails at the tapering ends perhaps a tad longer than was absolutely masculine, but somehow perfect for these hands. Zero knew that the gentle-looking fingers could easily morph into dark and deadly talons the second their owner so wished, capable of causing pain, hurt and death. But at the moment, they looked harmless and gentle.

Zero yawned. The pillows were comfortable behind his back, his stomach was full and the slumbering pureblood a warm, comforting weight by his side. Steadfastly refusing to listen to the now softer mutterings of the still disapproving voice in his head, Zero closed his eyes at last.

- o -

Kaname woke up about six hours later. He was lying on his back but he wasn't alone. His body tensing, he glanced quickly to the right. Zero Kiriyu was lying on his left side, facing him. Kaname finally realised that his head was actually pillowed on the prefect's outstretched left arm. The pureblood relaxed and let his surprised gaze rove over Zero's sleeping features, soft and peaceful. His gaze slid down, over thick eyelashes brushing pale cheeks to a pale and exposed throat, a strong pulse beating just visibly in the hollow between his collarbones. It drew Kaname's undivided attention, it was so close... but he forced himself to look further down. Zero's chest, partially exposed but the open panels of his bathrobe, was rising and falling softly as he slept deeply.

A slight frown drew Kaname's brows together. He had been surprised when he woke up to realise that he had actually fallen asleep in the prefect's presence. But Zero had fallen asleep in _his_ presence as well. And not for the first time, either. The prefect had also slept on his arm during the previous recital. Kaname didn't think Zero was the type to easily trust someone, particularly a pureblood vampire... but to be shown otherwise like this was... nice.

Something else intruded on his thoughts now and the pureblood's frown deepened in confusion. A – a nightmare? He had had a nightmare earlier, he was sure of it. Kaname stiffened involuntarily and Zero stirred. The thick eyelashes moved and then his eyes blinked open, revealing amethyst irises hazy with sleep. Despite himself, Kaname's breath caught in his throat. He didn't think he had ever seen Zero's expression so soft, so unguarded.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Zero sleepily. "Had a good sleep?"

Kaname nodded silently, unable to speak for a moment. Zero's words were soft and sincere and it made a sudden lump lodge in his throat. Then Zero blinked, seemingly realising how he was lying and how the pureblood's head was pillowed on his arm, both their heads practically sharing the same pillow. A look of alarm entered the amethyst eyes now, chasing away the remnants of sleep. Zero stiffened warily and Kaname quickly lifted his head, freeing the other's arm. The prefect lost no time in scooting away from the pureblood, his eyes completely guarded now and a light flush spreading over his face. Something stopped him with a jerk, pulling the upper half of his bathrobe even further askew. It was Kaname's right hand, still clutching a fistful of terrycloth. The pureblood blinked then quickly let go. His face flaming now, Zero sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up.

But before he could take a step forward, something closed over his left wrist. Zero swung around, startled. Kaname had sat up as well and was leaning on his right hand, his left holding onto Zero's wrist.

"Wait, Kiriyu-kun. I – did I... say or do... anything, when I was... sleeping?"

The disjointed question was sadly missing the pureblood's usual eloquence. Kaname was terrified at the possibility of Zero somehow knowing about his past. Sudden, burning shame spread in the pureblood's chest as he wondered just how much he had accidentally divulged to the prefect standing in front of him now. Zero didn't say anything but he was arrested by the sight of the almost haunted, vulnerable expression on Kaname's face as he leaned forward.

"Kiriyu-kun, answer me! Did I say anything while I was asleep?"

Kaname's voice was low but urgent and Zero swallowed. He could tell that the normally collected pureblood was looking strangely off-kilter now, he could see the Kaname wanted him to say that he had _not_ seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. But Zero could not. For one thing, he was honest. For another, he actually wanted to know what had happened to the pureblood to have frightened him so. Kaname saw Zero's hesitation and his heart sank.

Zero nodded slowly. "You did," he said softly, almost apologetically as he straightened his bathrobe. "You were, uh, thrashing around a bit. And you said... some things as well."

"Ah." It was Kaname's turn to flush and look away. Zero saw the pureblood swallow hard and his own heart squeezed tightly. What on earth could have happened to make the fearless pureblood cringe in fear? Zero couldn't imagine a person in this world who could cause such fear in Kaname. He thought the pureblood wasn't afraid of anyone at all.

Then Kaname turned back. "Kiriyu-kun," he said quietly. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." The pureblood's choice of words was delicate as if he didn't quite know how to put it. Zero looked at him steadily, steadfastly ignoring the memory of broken pleas, the desperate burrowing into his left side, the unconscious nuzzling of his chest and the innocent bare knee over his. "You didn't," he stated, ignoring the sarcastic 'yeah, right' voice in his head. "Kuran, what happened?" _Something happened, didn't it? Something bad. You could... you could tell me, you know. I – I wouldn't mind._

But a steel wall had slammed down over the uncertainty in Kaname's eyes. "Nothing happened," he denied smoothly. _I'm lying and I know you know it. But I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I just... can't._

Zero's lips thinned and he looked away. But he didn't say anything. Perhaps a part of him didn't want to know what had happened after all. That part of him was terrified that if he did know, he would find himself thinking of Kuran even more than he had before. And he didn't want that, he didn't need that. No, he really didn't. Fine. If the pureblood didn't trust him enough, then _fine_. Zero turned away, tensing his jaw and unconsciously squaring his shoulders. Besides, he needed a shower...

The light clearing of a throat had him swinging around to face Kaname again. "Kiriyu, it's not you. This is something I've never told anyone. Not anyone." The pureblood's eyes were determined but faintly apologetic at the same time. Slightly mollified at this, Zero nodded but he couldn't completely hide the soft concern in his eyes as he held the pureblood's gaze for a moment longer. Kaname's hands were clenched hard on the covers and he didn't say anything more, but his eyes spoke volumes. _Please don't say anything to this to anyone. No one can know of this. No one. Not even Yuuki._

Zero nodded again. The pureblood must have been really out of it to have dreamt something that brought back fear and pain. Impulsively, Zero spoke again. "You must not have had this nightmare for some time," he commented casually. For a moment, it looked like Kaname would not answer him, then he gave a small, guarded nod. Still wanting for some strange reason to comfort him, Zero then blurted out, "But you didn't have that nightmare for very long, you know..."

Kaname gave him a startled look and Zero could have bitten out his tongue. _God_, what a stupid, stupid thing to say! Abruptly, he turned around but again, before he had taken one step towards the bathroom, Kaname spoke. "It was your voice that called to me... and your hands that found me, Zero."

Wide and startled amethyst eyes met sincere brown ones. The pureblood had used his name. Both of them fell silent as they recalled how one had employed the use of soft words and gentle touches and the other had had reciprocated in kind, soothed into sleep and curled up tightly next a warm body.

_Did you really like that? Because I didn't know what else to do, or what to say to make you stop hurting. And I did, I really wanted you to stop hurting._

_How could you know, that it was the exact thing I needed to pull me back from that horrible, horrible time and place? How could you know that it was what I needed most?_

The silence turned awkward, almost painful. Without conscious thought, Zero moved back to the bed, suddenly unwilling to leave its occupant. "Uh, how are your injuries now?" he mumbled as he lowered a knee onto the mattress.

Kaname seemed a little startled to find Zero lingering here rather than scooting off to the bathroom like he seemed very eager to do a few moments ago, but he smiled a little. "Much better, thank you," he replied, as he started to remove the bandage around his right palm. Zero sank down onto the bed and reached across, not even allowing himself to wonder why. "Here, let me..."

The strip of cloth stained with dried blood fell away and both vampires surveyed Kaname's palm silently. The deep cut across the pale skin had half healed. Holding the wounded hand in his left one, Zero absently ran the index finger of his right hand very lightly over the cut, amazed that it had closed up so fast, even for a hunter-induced wound. A soft shudder shook Kaname and he snatched his hand back. Zero's gaze shot up, clearly as shocked as the pureblood was. _Crap_. Why on earth had he done that?! Trying to hide his mortification, Zero mumbled, "Well, that's fine then. Uh, what about your, uhm, shoulder?"

But the pureblood appeared to have pulled back a little and he shook his head slowly but decisively. "It's fine, Kiriyu-kun," he said, his eyes remote again. Seeing that, Zero stood up rather quickly. "I – I'll go take a shower then," he muttered before finally escaping to the adjoining bathroom.

- o -

When Zero came back out, he was wearing the bathrobe again. Kaname was standing beside the desk, his hands in his own bathrobe pockets. Zero avoided the pureblood's questioning look and went over to open their room door. As he had expected, their clothes had been cleaned and was now hanging neatly on the door handle, protected in clear plastic wrap. Zero took them in.

"Your turn to shower," he told the pureblood diffidently as he walked back and dropped the clothes onto the bed. Without a word, Kaname walked over to the bed and picked up his clothes before going into the bathroom and closing the door. Zero looked at the door for a few seconds before he deemed it safe to change into his clothes.

They didn't speak much when Kaname came back out of the bathroom, fully clothed and rubbing at his wet hair. Without speaking, they both knew it was time go back to the school. As they went downstairs to check out, Zero gave the pureblood a sidelong glance. Kaname walked with his usual grace but his steps seemed slower than normal. It looked like he would need a bit more time to fully recover.

Kaname looked straight ahead. The long nap had felt good and the shower even better. He was almost fully recovered now except for a faint, lingering weakness that he knew would disappear once the effects of the poison fully wore off. But it was the silence from the boy beside him that nagged at him. Perhaps he shouldn't have shrunk back into himself when Zero wanted to look at his shoulder... but that light, innocent touch to his palm had startled him. People shook hands all the time but Kaname had never before realised how intimate it felt to have someone touch your palm like that, so... so gently. And he had shivered in reaction before he could stop himself. Kaname had felt so off-kilter that he suddenly didn't want Zero to inspect his healing shoulder. He didn't dare think of how Zero would react if he touched the still sensitive skin there and saw how a simple touch could make the pureblood shudder helplessly like that again...

The young desk clerk was absolutely professional as he issued the receipt for the room bill and counted out the correct change, giving it to Kaname with a polite nod. Somehow, the cool reserve from the pureblood commanded his instant respect. But Zero was not so fortunate and the slightly raised eyebrow he got from the clerk caused his ears to tingle and he stepped away, scowling.

"Kiriyu-kun, are you OK?" asked Kaname and Zero glanced at him. "I'm fine, Kuran," he said shortly. The pureblood looked like he wanted to say something else and Zero cut in quickly. "We'd better get back."

Kaname nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Let's catch a taxi if we can, we don't want to worry them anymore than we already have."

Zero merely raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean your other Night Class students? They wouldn't give a hoot about me, Kuran."

A slight smile touched Kaname's graceful lips. "Chairman Cross and Yuuki will be glad to have you back again," he remarked lightly then watched the slight look of chagrin on Zero's face. _You have people who care for you too, Kiriyu._

It was in the early hours of the morning and the road was deserted as they rode back to school in a taxi. Zero persisted in looking at the scenery outside even though it was dark and Kaname was lost in his own thoughts as well. The driver dropped them off at the main gates of Cross Academy and they started walking along in silence. As they neared the fork in the path that led to the different Dorms, they paused. Takuma Ichijo must have been keeping anxious watch for them from his room window for the blond Assistant Dorm Leader appeared after a moment and could be seen walking out from the Moon Dorm to meet them now.

"Kiriyu-kun..."

"Yes?"

The pureblood's gaze was warm again as he looked at Zero. "Yuuki once told me, when she was much younger, that you have warm hands. But I never knew it to be true... until today."

Zero stared at him, frozen. His heart felt like it had bounced down to his stomach and back up to his throat before settling in his chest once more, beating much more agitatedly now. Yuuki had told Kaname that? And what did the pureblood mean by telling him in return? That Kaname had liked his comforting touch when he was having his nightmare? Or that the pureblood just liked... his hands?

Kaname saw the utter confusion flitting through Zero's eyes but he didn't appear to expect an answer because he merely murmured a farewell before turning away to greet the visibly relieved Takuma.

Zero swallowed, his hands trembling at his sides. The closer he got to this strangely compelling and arrogant yet vulnerable and lonely pureblood, the more confused and lost he felt. That irritating voice popped up again in his brain. So, did you regret what you did then, Zero? When you hushed his fears and his cries? When you held him in your arms?

But even as he shoved his hands back in his jeans pockets and walked back to the Sun Dorms, Zero knew.

The answer was no. An absolute, without a doubt, most resolute No.

-- Chapter End --

12Dec - Corrected a typo, thanks to **NineOrchids** for bringing it to my attention!

18Dec - Edited chapter to dispose of the dead bodies in the park, thanks to **Sagakure **for pointing this out. Also gave Zero a conscience! I hadn't meant to make him seem so cold-blooded even if those thugs were really nasty since he's only a 17 year old boy, thanks to **VaneCaos **for pointing this out. Love you both!


	6. Chap 6: Come Share With Me

**Author Notes:** I do have plans for a Christmas-themed chapter that I'll probably post on Christmas Day itself but this one has to come first... _-smiles mysteriously- Enjoy!_

**Summary:** In one of his bids to promote better relations between the Day and Night Classes, Chairman Cross organises a 'Treasure Hunt' with both classes teaming up to compete. Kaname Kuran pairs with Zero Kiriyu but can two strong willed individuals collaborate long enough to win, and what will they learn about each other this time?

-- Chapter Start --

Zero stared at the paper on the notice board and scowled at the bold heading. "A Treasure Hunt?" he echoed. After reading further, his scowl deepened. "Between the Night and Day Class? OK, he's a certified loony, Yuuki."

Standing in front of him, the petite auburn haired girl giggled softly, her large brown eyes still scanning the two sheets of A4 sized paper stapled to the Sun Dorms' Notice Board in the main hall. They had both seen Chairman Cross put them up while coming back from patrolling the grounds a minute or so earlier.

Yuuki whistled softly as she ran her eyes down the list of rules that applied to the hunt. "There sure are a lot of rules," she commented. By this time, Zero's eyes had already reached the second page since he read much faster than her, and he grunted in reply. "Not nearly enough," was his disgruntled comment.

Ignoring his words, Yuuki started to read each rule aloud.

"_(1) There will be five teams competing in the Treasure Hunt. Each pair must be made up of one Day Class student and one Night Class student._

_(2) The treasure hunt will start at five o'clock in the afternoon this Friday and is expected to take no more than two hours._

_(3) There will be ten stations located throughout the school campus i.e. the classroom, the Sun Dorms, the Moon Dorms, the main quarters, the guest quarters, the canteen, lakeside, hillside, main gate and the stables._

_(4) Each team will have to answer a Trivia question at each station before proceeding to the next one._

_(5) Each team will be provided with one hundred dollars in the form of ten dollar coupons. These coupons can be used to purchase sandwiches and bottled water at the refreshment stand or purchase clues for the questions. Clues, sandwiches and bottles of water each costs ten dollars._

_(6) Depending on the amount of coupons, each team may purchase as many clues or refreshments as they need._

_(7) Each team will be assigned to a different station upon the start of the hunt, to avoid clashing with other teams._

_(8) Every station will be manned by a Day Class teacher and a Night Class teacher to ensure no favouritism is practiced. _

_(9) At each station, a Trivia style question will be asked. Each team must provide an answer within the space of one minute. Only one answer is allowed, hence the two persons in a team are expected to collaborate with each other prior to submitting their answer._

_(10) If the answer is correct, the team may proceed to the next station immediately. _

_(11) If the answer is wrong or no answer is given after one minute, the team must pay ten dollars to purchase a clue to obtain the correct answer. They must also sit in a time-out of ten minutes before being allowed to continue on to the next station. _

_(12) If the team does not have enough money to purchase a clue, they will have to sit in a time-out of twenty minutes._

_(13) The first team who covers all stations first will be judged the winner. In the event of a tie, the team with the larger amount of remaining money will win. _

_(14) No outside food or drinks is permitted. Any team caught bringing their own refreshments or accepting refreshments from any other team or any students or teachers, whether from the Day or Night Class will be immediately disqualified._

_(15) No outside help is permitted. Any team caught using cell phones or talking with other teams or other students or teachers, whether from the Day or Night Class, to obtain answers to the questions will be immediately disqualified._

_(16) All teams are to wait at the field outside the classroom at two o'clock this Friday afternoon for last minute instructions._

_(17) Day Class students who are interested in competing, please submit your names to your Class President by this Thursday, 12pm. Night Class students, by this Thursday, 10pm."_

Yuuki took a deep breath and laughed excitedly. "Oh Zero, this will be such fun!" she exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'm going to submit my name and I'm sure Yori will want to as well!"

- o -

"What? Why can't I compete?" wailed a disappointed Yuuki as the two prefects stood in front of Chairman Cross' desk the following morning.

"Because you'll be manning the refreshment stall, together with Yori," replied the older man firmly. Yuuki pouted at once. "But don't you think it would be a good idea to have at least one Disciplinary Committee member participating in the hunt?" she tried, knowing very well Zero was not interested.

Chairman Cross beamed at them. "I know and that's why Zero will joining in – I've already submitted his name to the Day Class President!" he informed them happily.

Zero's jaw dropped. "What?!" he barked. "I'm not joining some stupid treasure hunt! Besides, the Night Class is made up of vampires – are you crazy, Chairman? Things could get out of hand!"

The older man shook his head, completely unfazed. "Nope. I've discussed things with Kaname-kun and everything's going to be fine," he said, ignorant of the small, involuntary start Zero gave at the mention of the pureblood leader. "This treasure hunt will prove to the Vampire Council as well as the Hunters' Association that Cross Academy is serious in promoting peace between the two races. Kaname-kun agrees with me on this."

Catching Zero's look of disbelief, the Headmaster sighed. "Here, take a look if you don't believe me – this is a copy of the rules given to the Night Class." He handed over two pieces of stapled paper to Yuuki and Zero read it over her shoulder. They were basically the same as the ones pinned up on the Sun Dorms' notice board, with an additional rule at the bottom of the second sheet, namely:

_(18) Any night Class students caught disclosing their identity to their teammate, biting their teammate or using their vampire speed to gain an advantage over other teams will be immediately disqualified. Night Class teachers will be on hand to assist in monitoring all teams."_

Zero snorted, only half convinced. "I'm not joining and that's that," he said with finality as he folded his arms across his chest. As expected, both the Chairman and Yuuki rounded on him at once.

"Ah, please reconsider, Zero!" cried the Chairman, perilously close to what Zero knew were pure crocodile tears.

"After all, you might not even get chosen, Zero," Yuuki reminded him in as reasonable a tone as she could manage. "Only five students from each class will be chosen to compete, you know."

The only reason why Zero finally agreed to join the hunt was due to relief that Yuuki would not be participating in the hunt and therefore, safe from any of those Night Class bloodsuckers, whether male or female. And from one particular pureblood as well.

- o -

Friday afternoon arrived at last and as expected, almost everyone from the Day Class had submitted their names for the hunt. Everyone gathered in the large field outside the classrooms, even the Night Class students, immaculately turned out in their white school uniforms and standing rather conspicuously in the shade of several large trees nearby since it was a hot and sunny afternoon, despite the late hour. Chairman Cross made no comment about this as he was aware they could all hear what he had to say.

Standing in front of a table, the cheerful Headmaster thanked everyone for their enthusiasm in the hunt and finally disclosed the prize he had cunningly left out from the original pieces of paper tacked on the notice boards. "The pair that wins the treasure hunt will get two movie tickets as well as an elegant dinner at the French restaurant in town."

His disclosure was greeted by various high-pitched squeals from the Day Class students with a good number of them loudly verbalising their wish to be teamed up with 'Idol-sempai' or Takuma Ichijo. The Night Class students were notably silent, their perfect features either expressionless or mildly disgruntled. Only Takuma Ichijo seemed genuinely happy as he nodded and smiled at the delirious Day Class girls.

"Tell me again, Kain, why is Kaname-sama punishing us like this?" muttered Ruka as she shook her long, honey blond hair back, her expression deeply mutinous.

Kain sighed tiredly and stifled a yawn. He silently agreed with Ruka but knew better than to fan the fire (pardon the pun). "It's to promote peace between the Day and Night Class, Ruka," he explained again wearily. "And it's what Kaname-sama wants."

Aido was standing on Kain's other side and he rolled his eyes now. "Surely Kaname-sama could have chosen a cooler time than this – I'm boiling in my uniform!" he complained as he flicked a bead of sweat off one flushed cheek. His words were softly uttered since he didn't actually want the pureblood to hear him. Kaname was standing under the shade of another tree, with Seiren beside him. The dark haired pureblood looked as cool as ever as he kept his attention on the Headmaster, with Zero and Yuuki standing beside him.

As the besotted girls grew quiet once more, Chairman Cross cleared his throat and read out the rules once more (omitting the last one) before he announced that all ten stations and teachers were ready and they could select the teams now. There was a hushed silence as the bespectacled Headmaster dipped his hand into one of two cardboard boxes that stood on the table in front of him and drew out five pieces of folded white paper. He then read out each name and Zero's lips pressed into a thin line – his was the fifth name selected; the other four being the Day Class president and three other girls who promptly squealed their delight in being thus honoured.

Zero stood there grimly as Chairman Cross then tipped over the second box and five pieces of folded paper fell out. Apparently, Kaname had already volunteered five participants from the Night Class – Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen and himself. As the Headmaster called for the selected students to step up to the stage, Zero felt a rather grudging respect for the pureblood leader. He needn't have volunteered himself since he had a class of loyal nobles willing to do his every bidding... but he had.

Briefly, Zero wondered how would any of them react if they had seen the side of Kaname Kuran that he had. That night, a couple of months back when the pureblood had been injured with hunter weapons. When he had cried out in his sleep and latched himself tightly to Zero, frightened and desperate for comfort. When he had finally fallen asleep cradled in the prefect's arms but only after he had said and done things he wished he hadn't.

Zero felt his cheeks warm slightly at the memory even though it wasn't the first time he had thought of that night. Kaname's presence intruded on his senses again, along with that deliciously unique scent that stirred Zero's senses and evoked so many memories in his mind. The prefect looked up and found himself staring straight into knowing brown eyes. Ever since that night, the pureblood had taken pains to avoid him during class changeover. At first, Zero hadn't understood why but after a couple of days of suffering strange feelings of disappointment, he came to the conclusion that Kaname must still be feeling pretty embarrassed at having revealed a weakness he never wanted anyone to know. A part of Zero wished he could let the pureblood know that whatever he had accidentally learned that night was truly safe with him.

Kaname graciously allowed each selected Day Class student to select their teammate by picking any of the pieces of re-folded paper containing the Night Class students' names. Zero stoutly told himself that Takuma Ichijo would be the best bet for a partner (if he really had to choose a Night Class student) but a part of him grew more nervous and excited at the same time as the Assistant Dorm Leader's name was picked by the third student and the pureblood's name still hadn't been selected. He found himself staring at the remaining two pieces of paper on the table in front of him, wondering if by any chance...

It was the Day Class' president's turn now to choose his partner and both Kaname and Aido were still available. Zero held his breath as his classmate, disappointed that Ruka had already been selected earlier, reached for the nearest piece of folded paper on the table. Then the prefect blinked, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him – the two pieces of paper had fluttered very, very slightly, even though there was no breeze. It had also happened once earlier, when the second girl was selecting her partner but now, Zero was sure. Someone had switched the papers around once again.

Zero's eyes shot up to find Kaname looking directly at him with a small smile playing on his lips and knew that somehow, he would be partnered with the enigmatic pureblood. Zero ignored the funny leap in his heart as he reached for the last piece of paper, unfolded it and confirmed with his eyes what his heart already knew.

Vulnerable? Yes, Kaname Kuran had shown he could be that sometimes.

Devious? All the time... Zero pursed his lips and held back a smile as he shook his head disapprovingly at the very innocent looking pureblood. He was sure that the four nobles must have also seen and known what Kaname had done. Only of course, they would not say anything, would they?

- o -

Each team was then assigned a station to proceed to first and the hunt was on. The first station Kaname and Zero picked was located at the Moon Dorms but the pureblood glanced over at the refreshment tent nearby before looking enquiringly at Zero.

"Shall we get something to eat and drink first? It will save time since we won't be coming back here again until after the hunt and the other stations are further away." Kaname didn't actually want to say that none of the Night Class students had actually eaten or drunk anything yet they had only just woken up from sleep.

Zero hesitated then nodded. "Might as well," he said cautiously. "But it's expensive and we might need the money later on if we get the answers wrong."

Kaname nodded thoughtfully. "Let's just get one portion of food and drink then. We can share...?" He raised an eyebrow as he said this and Zero nodded in agreement. Kaname was holding the coupon book and he paid twenty dollars for a sandwich and a bottle of mineral water. Even though it wasn't real money, Zero still blanched at the price. Yuuki beamed at them both and wished them good luck as she waved them off. The sight of the two most important boys in her life teaming up together had helped to make up for the disappointment of not participating in the treasure hunt herself. Kaname nodded and smiled his thanks but Zero merely nodded before they walked on to the Moon Dorms.

Both boys were silent as they walked rapidly, uniform jackets folded over an arm and red silk ties loosened. They were both aware of each other's presence and each other's scents... but they pretended they weren't. It was smooth sailing for the first three stations – the Moon Dorms, the Sun Dorms and the main quarters – both Kaname and Zero had no trouble coming up with similar answers which turned out to be correct. They passed by one of the teams on their way to the fourth station, Ruka looking deeply annoyed and walking ahead of an intimidated looking Day Class girl.

At the fourth station outside the canteen, Kaname's answer was different from Zero's. The prefect stuck to his guns since they had covered that part in History class only a couple of days ago and he was sure about the date. Kaname was silent. He knew his answer was correct and that Zero had confused the date of the civil war with another one that had occurred a couple of years later. But at the same time, Kaname didn't want to rock the boat. He had deliberately made sure he was paired with Zero and he couldn't even explain the reason to himself. He shrugged and graciously allowed the prefect to make the call.

Zero blanched visibly when the Day Class teacher – his History teacher, no less – told him in no uncertain terms that they would have to pay ten dollars for the clue and wait out the requisite ten minutes before being allowed to continue. Kaname was silent as he handed over ten dollars from their coupon book. He could feel the prefect's chagrin from where he stood but didn't say anything.

"Kuran, I... apologise for my wrong answer," Zero said stiffly as they stood waiting a few feet away from the makeshift station. Kaname shrugged as he wiped absently at a drop of sweat rolling down his neck with the back of one hand. "It's still early, we can catch up," he brushed aside the apology casually. They waited out the rest of the time in an uneasy silence – Zero was wishing his apology had been more politely worded and voiced out especially in the face of Kaname's easy grace and the pureblood was wishing he knew what to say to make his teammate more relaxed and less guilty.

At a signal from the teacher, they set off again towards the next station – the main gates of Cross Academy. It was Zero's turn now to be faced with a decision because he knew without a doubt that Kaname's answer for their current question was wrong. The prefect was sure, so very sure that his answer was right. But in the end, he kept silent. He wasn't sure if it was out of a mistaken sense of guilt at having pushed aside Kaname's correct answer earlier, or an equally mistaken sense of willful pride, in wanting the pureblood to make a mistake as well so that they would both be 'even'. But whatever the reason, Zero allowed Kaname to submit his answer as their own.

The pureblood didn't say anything as he handed over another ten dollars to the Night Class teacher manning the station and merely nodded when courteously and regretfully told they would have to wait for another ten minutes before proceeding to the next station. He looked around for Zero who was now looking outside the main gate, frowning deeply with his hands tucked deep into his trouser pockets. When he heard the pureblood approach, Zero turned away.

"Kiriyu-kun."

Zero ignored Kaname. The prefect was breathing agitatedly and still fuming at himself. They could have saved another ten dollars and ten minutes if only he had spoken up just now instead of letting his guilty feelings rule his head. And they could have saved yet another ten dollars _and_ another ten minutes if he hadn't insisted on his wrong answer at the fourth station. Thanks to his stupid pig-headedness both times, they were now down to sixty dollars and had wasted twenty minutes on the clock. _Kaname must be regret choosing him as his partner now..._

"Kiriyu-kun, look at me."

Stubbornly, Zero shook his head. The next moment, someone grabbed his arm and swung him around. Zero's startled eyes focused on a pureblood who didn't look quite as cool and collected as he usually appeared – sweat was beading on his forehead and aristocratic nose, and his long, wavy hair looked damp from perspiration and more tousled than usual. The afternoon heat had also painted a light flush on his pale skin. All the same, Kaname exuded his usual poise and calm.

Zero glared at him. "Let go of me, Kuran!" he hissed, trying to pull his arm out of the pureblood's firm grasp. Kaname released him but spoke rapidly before the prefect could turn around again. "Why didn't you stop me just now, Kiriyu? You knew my answer was wrong, you should have said something!"

Zero scowled but didn't reply. Kaname exhaled in sudden frustration, raking his fingers through his long hair and tousling it even further. He knew the prefect was stubborn but boy, did Zero have a talent for taking it to the next level! This was _not_ the time to get all huffy and sensitive.

Kaname took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, Kiriyu-kun, we're in this thing together, OK? Don't hold out on me if you're sure that you're right. And what's done is done. Stop thinking about your past mistakes if you want us to win this game!"

Zero blinked – Kaname's unexpected outburst had startled him. But what he said... yes, it was the truth. Zero had been too caught up with guilt that he had caused them both time and money. He had been caught up by the fact that his partner was Kaname Kuran and that had somehow cost them another ten dollars and another delay. That kind of attitude wasn't going to help them win this game or anything else.

Zero dropped his gaze and bit his lower lip as he felt a tell-tale warmth creep up his cheeks. It galled him to know that once again, the pureblood was right. Kaname saw Zero's initial surprise and realised he had spoken rather more passionately than usual. It was what he believed in – you just had to accept the decisions you had made in the past and if they weren't the right ones, you just had to learn from them and move on. He was used to making mistakes... and learning from them. But the young pureblood hadn't quite meant to voice it out so... vehemently, and to someone who in all likelihood would resent it even more, perhaps even blow up at him for sounding like such an arrogant know-it-all.

It was Kaname's turn to bite his lip now as he looked at Zero's suddenly pensive side profile. The pureblood started to wonder if he should say something before his partner got too upset and blew up at him, thereby ruining their chances of winning this game. But to Kaname, far more important than the game itself was the fragile and tenuous trust that had started to blossom between them. Something that didn't involve Yuuki being in the middle. Something that made him realise that he could actually, against all odds, trust this moody but honest prefect standing in front of him now. Something that made Kaname want to believe that together, they could make the best of things and come out on top of anything they tried their hand at. Having survived this far, surely they could do more together? Kaname truly believed they could.

Then Zero looked up, cheeks still warm. Kaname realised that the prefect didn't look angry anymore. In fact, his striking amethyst eyes were conspicuously lacking that usual cold glare. "You're right, Kuran," Zero admitted quietly. "I should have said something just now."

Kaname just blinked at him, taken aback at the unexpected apology.

Zero was a bit embarrassed at the pureblood's silence. He wasn't comfortable with the way Kaname was still staring at him, as if he had said something particularly brilliant, and it showed in the way the prefect was self-consciously hunching his shoulders now. Kaname recognised that posture and knew Zero felt awkward and embarrassed so the pureblood merely smiled, a genuine, warm smile that lit up his brown eyes before he nodded once. Surprised, Zero smiled back before he could stop himself. Embarrassment and guilt had drained away. And in its place was a newly found desire for teamwork.

The pureblood didn't say anything more but Zero suddenly realised something else. Kaname looked... hot. The regal pureblood was now perspiring heavily, even though they were both standing under the shade of a tree. Both of them had already discarded their vests and red silk ties as well as unbuttoned their collars and rolled up their long sleeves but Kaname's smooth cheeks were rosy with heat and standing this close to him, Zero could hear his quiet but slightly laboured breathing.

Having been human, Zero was relatively more used to the sun and heat than Kaname was. And since they had bought food and drinks... The prefect knelt down on the grass and pulled the plastic bag from his knapsack, holding it out to Kaname. "Here," he said. "You might as well have some of this since there's another five minutes to go on the clock."

It brought back an unexpected feeling of déjà-vu to Zero as Kaname accepted the 1.25 litre bottle of mineral water and twisted the cap off. Oh yes, he had gotten the pureblood water too, back at the fast food outlet the other time. Rather absently, Zero started to wonder why he always seemed to be the one helping the pureblood with food and drinks when his thoughts screeched to an abrupt halt.

Since both of them knew they were sharing the food and water, Zero has expected Kaname to be a little more considerate about it, especially since he was the first one to take a drink. Granted, they weren't provided with cups (most likely an oversight on Yuuki's part) and Zero hadn't actually said anything but he had assumed that the pureblood would tilt his head back and pour the water into his mouth rather than actually touch his lips to the mouth of the bottle, like what he was doing now.

Zero's mouth fell open in dismay as he watched Kaname take several large gulps of water this way before lowering the bottle and recapping it with an unmistakable look of relief on his still slightly flushed face. _Ah, much better..._

_Ew. _

OK, so it looked like he didn't have any water to drink now. _No way_ was Zero going to drink any from a bottle that had Kaname's _saliva _on it. The prefect had just come to this conclusion when the pureblood dug into the plastic bag again and took out the sandwich, wrapped in greaseproof paper. Again, Zero had sort of assumed that Kaname would first tear the sandwich in half so that they could each have a portion. His mouth fell open even more as Kaname took a huge bite straight out of the sandwich instead. _What the -?!_

Too stunned to even say anything, Zero just stared at the clearly starving pureblood who looked like he could have easily devoured at least half a dozen sandwiches without pause. _Right_. Not only did Zero have to forgo the water, he now had to contend with a growling stomach because Kaname had also 'contaminated' the sandwich they were supposed to share. Zero scowled angrily. It looked like _he_ should have taken a gulp of water first before handing the bottle over to the pampered pureblood. _He_ should also have taken it upon himself to break the sandwich and hand over one half to Kaname instead of assuming the pureblood would know how to do the right thing.

Kaname was starving but he forced himself to stop eating upon realising he had already wolfed down half of the sandwich. After all, they had to share, right? As he wrapped back the remainder of the sandwich, Kaname glanced up at Zero then paused. The glare the prefect was directing at him could have frozen him solid.

"Sorry, here's your half now," Kaname said as he put the bottle and half eaten sandwich back into the plastic bag and handed it over to Zero. The prefect just shook his head, his amethyst eyes cold and angry. "No, thank you, Kuran. Keep it for yourself."

A slight frown drew Kaname's brows together. "But I thought we are sharing the food and drink?" he asked, only to be rewarded with an even heavier scowl and an extremely rude snort from the prefect. It was clear his partner was furious about something and Kaname frowned a little more as he tried to understand why. Oh, perhaps it was because he hadn't waited?

"I apologise for eating and drinking first, I was starving," Kaname admitted quietly. It hadn't occurred to him that anyone would mind that he had eaten and drunk first – well, none of his nobles would have minded if anyone of them had been his partner, or even if he had eaten and drunk every last bit of food and drink and left none for them. Not that he would, but in the event that he did... The pureblood reminded himself that he had to tread more carefully when it came to one very prickly and stubborn Zero Kiriyu.

Another derisive snort sounded. "Forget it, Kuran," Zero said shortly. "They're yours now, the water _and _the sandwich. I'll survive. Even if I am just a Level D and not a pureblood," he added rather nastily. Zero knew that Kaname had a knack of reading his mind and he quickly averted his gaze from the pair of observant brown eyes scrutinising him now.

"But we agreed to share." Kaname persisted and Zero turned back to glare at him again. Not only did the arrogant pureblood make both food and drink unpalatable to him, he had the stunning gall to even sound like Zero had somehow forgotten their earlier agreement, when in actual fact, it was Kaname who appeared to have forgotten.

"I quite remember what we agreed on, Kuran," returned Zero in an icy tone, heedless of the fact that the teacher manning the station nearby was following their conversation with undisguised interest. "But I don't recall agreeing to share your saliva!"

Kaname blinked again. Oh. Was that what this was all about? "I'm sorry," he apologised again. "I didn't think you would take offense that –"

Zero snorted for the third time. "You didn't think?!" he derided. "Why? Because anyone else would have fallen over themselves for a chance to taste your pureblood saliva, Kuran? Well, _excuse me_ if I don't think it such an honour!"

It was a good thing the teacher manning the station was from the Night Class while Zero himself was not – otherwise, he would have broken Rule number eighteen and gotten both of them disqualified. Zero didn't care about that but he could have bitten out his tongue the moment the words left his mouth. He hadn't meant for the words to sound as damning as they did. Of course he didn't want to taste anyone's saliva – except Yuuki's – but he also didn't mean to imply that he abhorred the pureblood's over anyone else's. Only that was exactly what his words had sounded like. Zero stared in stunned horror as Kaname looked back at him with eyes that had looked merely guilty before but were now both stricken and hurt. The prefect barely had a second to take in that look before the pureblood swung away but the pain in those deep brown eyes had struck the prefect deep and twisted around his heart, squeezing tight.

It was apparent to Zero now that Kaname had not expected his actions to seem offensive. After all, he knew very well how hungry and thirsty the pureblood was and how well he had ignored his wants till now. Yes, the prefect had expected Kaname to behave with a little more consideration but his initial annoyance had vanished. Because he knew that Kaname _was_ considerate. The pureblood had shown him graciousness and consideration during the several occasions in which they had spent time together. If he hadn't shown any this time around, it was solely because he truly hadn't thought of what he had done as being offensive in any way.

Zero stared at his partner, uncomfortably wracked with guilt now for having blown up at him. He could see a faint flush creeping up Kaname' graceful neck and face and was stunningly aware that he had put it there himself. Perhaps Zero might have felt a certain triumph in being able to lash out at the pureblood like this and see it take a direct hit without even suffering any consequences, but all he felt now was crippling guilt. He swallowed then forced himself to speak. "Uh... Look, Kuran, it - it's cool, OK? Let's just –" He broke off as the pureblood suddenly swung around to face him, eyes cold with pride and chin held high.

"Again, my apologies for not being considerate earlier, Kiriyu. But as disgusting and repulsive as my saliva may be to you, let me reassure you that I am not carrying any diseases that can be passed by sharing food or drink. And even if I were, you would not be at risk of contacting it!"

Zero flushed in shame and glanced down knowing he fully deserved that rather cutting rebuke. Even if he hated being criticised by someone else, and especially Kuran, he knew he had it coming. Suddenly, he realised that the teacher at the station was giving them the thumbs-up sign and nodding – their time-out was over. He swallowed. "Uhm, time's up, we can go now," he mumbled, still avoiding looking at Kaname. "Shall we?"

Even as Zero started to get up, a hand on his arm stopped him. "No – wait, please." Zero stared at the beautifully shaped hand on his bare arm then looked up reluctantly at Kaname. Was the pureblood still expecting him to apologise over this thoughtless remark earlier?

Kaname sighed and removed his hand, his lean cheeks flushed with the afternoon heat now as much as his emotions. "Kiriyu, I should not have said that. You have every right to be angry with me since I was the one who hadn't been consider-"

"No!" Zero shook his head vehemently, even glaring at Kaname now. "Don't say anything more, Kuran!"

Kaname frowned. "Why not? It's the truth. I just didn't think that you would mind. That meant I was being inconsiderate."

Zero inhaled deeply then forced himself to look at the puzzled pureblood, still feeling the heat pulsing in his cheeks. "No, you weren't. If you were a selfish bastard, Kuran, I wouldn't be bothering to apologise now."

Kaname blinked. "Oh."

Zero glanced away then nodded.

"So... I'm not a selfish bastard then?"

Zero glared suspiciously at Kaname but the pureblood looked perfectly serious so he just shook his head in agreement. _All right, stop now, Kuran._

"And are you apologising? Right now?" Kaname persisted, still looking politely puzzled. Zero's face flamed even more and he scowled. "Yes, damnit, I am!"

Something twinkled unexpectedly in Kaname's brown eyes. Zero's scowl deepened as he finally realised the pureblood was amusing himself at his expense. _Oh, for Pete's sake…!_

"It's definitely the most unusual apology I've ever heard," Kaname commented in a perfectly neutral tone.

Zero fought with himself as he continued to glare at the infuriating pureblood. Then the prefect sighed and shook his head ruefully, his gaze softening. "Kuran, I really didn't mean to make it sound like I was disgusted or – or repulsed because I'm not, OK? I just assumed you'd..."

Zero broke off, a little confused. Was that actually sheer relief showing in Kaname's eyes now? It made the funniest thought cross Zero's mind – the realisation that what he said and thought could actually influence the pureblood's emotions. But why should it? He wasn't anyone important to someone like Kaname Kuran, much less anyone else, save perhaps Yuuki. Why should Kuran let himself be affected by him? Why should he care if Zero thought well or poorly of him?

With a small frisson of shock quivering up his spine, Zero suddenly realised the same thing about himself. He shouldn't care about what Kuran thought of him, other than being just glad if the pureblood thought him enough of a love rival to actively dislike him. But deep down, Zero knew the pureblood was still able to affect his emotions and his moods. Why else did he listen to that music CD almost every night? Why else did he want to thank Kaname so badly for it? Why else was he happy when he saw that the pureblood had enjoyed the fried rice he had cooked the last time? Why else was he deeply touched to know that Kaname found his hands warm and his embraces comforting? Why else did he find himself remembering and even analysing every single word the pureblood had said to him in recent months?

Kaname kept his gaze on the now silent prefect sitting cross legged in front of him. The icy glare has disappeared, leaving the amethyst eyes achingly vulnerable once more. Kaname was more relieved than he had expected to learn that Zero didn't think the prospect of tasting his saliva disgusting in any way. Because for some absurd reason, he had come to – value – the prefect's opinion. He shouldn't, of course, and there was no reason for him to. Zero was an ex-human, the lowest level of vampire before Level E. He treated all vampires with dislike and contempt, even Kaname. In fact, he treated Kaname with even more contempt because he was a pureblood and because of their love for the same girl. But somewhere along the way, Kaname had experienced times with Zero that weren't filled with insults and fierce glares, anger and jealousy. Instead, those times had been peaceful with shared understanding, common interests and even a tentative and warm companionship.

The pureblood was still deeply touched at the fact that Zero had risked his life to help defend him against the group of renegades previously even if he had gotten hurt while trying to protect the prefect in turn. Zero didn't have to get involved but the stubborn ex-human had still jumped right in. Kaname was also rather mortified whenever he recalled that someone else was now privy to past demons that had scarred him internally and plagued his sleep occasionally with nightmares... but if he asked himself honestly whether or not there was another person he would have preferred to witness those weak moments when he had voiced out those broken pleas and clung shamelessly to Zero, the pureblood could think of no one else. Even if he hadn't said anything, Kaname knew without a doubt his secrets were safe with the one sitting opposite him now.

"Hey, Kuran?"

Kaname looked up, startled from his thoughts. Zero got up and brushed off the seat of his pants. "Shall we get going? Time's a wasting here."

It wasn't time wasted at all to Kaname but he only nodded in agreement before standing up. Zero waited for him and together, they walked on to the next station.

- o –

At the sixth and seventh stations, the classroom and stables respectively, they answered the questions correctly, being careful to consult each other both times. It was a good thing the station at the stables wasn't placed too near the building, to avoid spooking the horses inside. But as Zero started walking again, Kaname touched his arm once more to stop him. The prefect glanced sideways at him. "Is something wrong?"

Kaname was looking steadily at him. "We still have sixty dollars and only three questions left to go. I think we can cut back to the refreshment stand and still make it to the other stations in time. Do you want to get a sandwich? Or at least some water?"

Zero was surprised that Kaname was still thinking about what had happened earlier. "No thanks, I think I can manage," he replied, touched despite himself. As Kaname opened his mouth to argue, Zero quickly added, "Besides, if we tie with another team, they'll look at the amount of money we have left so we shouldn't spend anymore than we need to."

Kaname nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I know that. But you're thirsty, Zero. And hungry, too."

Zero didn't miss the fact that Kaname had used his name again nor the faint guilt that lingered in the pureblood's voice. And yes, he was very hungry and thirsty by now, after all this walking around in the heat. Zero's throat was parched, his tongue felt like it was gluing itself to the roof of his mouth and his stomach had been growling ceaselessly for the past fifteen minutes, something he was sure Kaname had also heard.

"I really think you should eat and drink something before we continue," added Kaname quietly. Zero stared at him. Yes, he should eat and drink something… and they still had food and water with them. Getting more would be a waste of the money they had left as well as time. In the face of Kaname's graciousness, Zero struggled with his pride and his determination to win. But he had already told the pureblood he wasn't really disgusted at the idea of taking in his saliva, right?

So...

Uttering a sigh of defeat, Zero's shoulders sagged even as he lowered himself onto the grass. "All right, pass the bag here," he muttered. Kaname sank down gracefully to sit cross legged in front of him then handed over the plastic bag but his brown eyes were warm with relief. Zero ignored that look as he pulled out the bottle of water and twisted off the cover. He tilted his head back and lifted the bottle so that he could pour the water into his mouth without being in contact with the bottle. Zero happened to glance at Kaname at that moment and saw the intent way the pureblood was staring at him now, as if he hadn't really believed the prefect's earlier reassurances about not thinking his saliva disgusting...

Zero closed his eyes and sighed as he shook his head ruefully. Then he hesitantly put his lips to the mouth of the bottle, a little surprised himself to find he that he wasn't actually grossed out. But then again, it could have been the oh-so-wonderful feel of water swishing through his dry mouth and over his tongue before washing down his parched throat. _God, that felt good...!_

After several deep gulps, Zero lowered the bottle and opened his eyes. Kaname was still staring at him, with that same look of warm relief in his eyes. To cover his embarrassment, Zero quickly recapped the bottle and returned it to the bag before digging out the half eaten sandwich. He pretended not to see the even teeth marks where Kaname had bitten through the bread and wolfed down the rest of the peanut butter sandwich. It was hardly enough to fill his stomach but at least the damned thing would stop growling and complaining at him. Zero pretended he hadn't noticed that Kaname was still staring at him as he balled up the wrapper and placed it inside the plastic bag. Then he pulled out the water again. There was about a quarter left. He put the bottle to his lips once more, this time without hesitation.

The pureblood was surprised when Zero decided to make do with their remaining rations instead of getting fresh ones. But he hadn't quite believed it because the prefect looked like he was still trying to avoid touching the mouth of the bottle, until he finally relented and drank directly from it instead. For some silly, nonsensical reason, that touched Kaname's heart. He didn't know why but the sight of Zero drinking from the bottle much as he had earlier, then eating the half-eaten sandwich he had already bitten warmed his heart unexpectedly. Kaname was aware that the prefect's actions had cost him his pride. After all, the pureblood was no stranger to pride and the heavy cost of sacrificing it...

"Kiriyu, wait."

Zero swallowed the water in his mouth then looked enquiringly at Kaname as he lowered the bottle a little. "What?"

Kaname's expression was suddenly unreadable. "If you've had enough, I wouldn't say no to another mouthful of water," he said quietly. Zero gave the almost empty bottle in his hand a startled glance before looking back at Kaname. "But... I've already drunk from it." _Crap_, perhaps he shouldn't have put the bottle to his lips, only he had stupidly wanted to reassure the pureblood of what he had said earlier.

Kaname held Zero's gaze steadily. "I know."

Zero's eyes widened. Wordlessly, he handed the open bottle to the pureblood who took it without breaking eye contact with him. The prefect was staring at Kaname as if he couldn't believe that the pureblood actually meant to drink again.

_Well, never let it be said he did things in halves..._ Still looking at Zero and keeping his expression perfectly serious, Kaname brought the mouth of the bottle up and closed his lips around the entire opening, causing Zero's mouth to fall open in shock. It was a good thing Kaname had expected the prefect's reaction otherwise he might have choked on the absolutely priceless look on Zero's face. After a moment, Kaname released the mouth of the bottle from his lips and drank from it normally, secretly enjoying the prefect's stunned reaction. Calmly, he swallowed the water and ignored the fact that it seemed sweeter than before, for some strange reason. Kaname then handed the empty bottle back to Zero. "Well then, shall we continue?" he asked casually as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

Zero blinked. "Uh... yes, of course." Quickly, he tied up the plastic bag and got to his feet then extended his right hand to Kaname. It was an automatic gesture, prompted by the camaraderie of the last few minutes but now that he had done it, Zero couldn't pull it back without looking really stupid. It wasn't even a necessary gesture since the pureblood was perfectly able to stand up on his own, but it meant a lot to Kaname and he took the hand at once, feeling Zero's fingers clasp firmly around his own. The dry warmth of the prefect's hand reminded the pureblood of what he had blurted out the last time when they had returned to school from the hotel and Kaname was careful to avoid Zero's gaze as he fell into step with the prefect and they headed on towards the next station.

- o -

Kaname was right. After hurried discussions, they got the questions right at the remaining three stations, passed a relaxed looking Takuma who was chatting casually to a dazedly smiling Day Class girl at his side, then made their way back to the classrooms to find they had indeed won the game since they were the first team back. Chairman Cross was waiting there and happily waved the little black and white checkered flag in his hand. He beamed happily as he proclaimed that he wasn't at all surprised that they had won and ushered them towards the refreshment tent nearby.

Kaname thankfully reached for a hand towel from a nearby table and stood there wiping the sweat off his face but Zero merely grabbed one before heading for the next table that held more refreshments - carafes of chilled coffee, tea, fruit juice and ice water (but no dissolved blood tablets) as well as a selection of sandwiches and pastries. He poured himself a glass of iced tea and helped himself to another sandwich and a jam-filled croissant before sitting down at one of the small, vacant tables set up nearby. After a moment, Kaname joined him with his own tea and Danish pastry.

Zero exchanged a small, slightly awkward smile with Kaname, finding it rather difficult to believe that they had actually squabbled about something as trivial as food and drink especially now that they could eat and drink as much as they want and lounge around in the shade while waiting for the other teams to come in. After about a minute, Cross came over and sat down next to them, followed by Yuuki who squealed happily as she offered her congratulations. "So, Kaname-kun and Zero-kun, would you care to share the secret of your success with us?" asked a smiling Cross.

Kaname shrugged. "It's easy – we just shared our resources."

Zero flushed immediately and glared at him but Kaname just looked calmly back at him.

"Is that so?" asked the Chairman, happily thinking along the lines of open collaboration and matured discussions. He glanced at Zero and his eyebrows shot up upon seeing the prefect's glare. The Chairman turned back to Kaname. "Eh, what resources did you mean?" he asked curiously, making the prefect's glare at the pureblood deepen significantly. _Not one word, Kuran..._

Luckily at that moment, the second team came in and both the Chairman and Yuuki excused themselves before hurrying out of the tent to welcome them. Hanabusa Aido and the Day Class President were still arguing amongst themselves and barely spared the Headmaster a glance as he waved the same little flag in their faces and proclaimed them first runners up.

Zero turned back to face Kaname who was looking at him with gentle amusement. "After all," said the pureblood softly as he eyed Zero's soft blush with undisguised interest. "What's a little saliva between...?" He paused delicately and Zero swallowed hard as he willed himself not to flush anymore than he already was. Thank goodness he could blame it on the afternoon heat...

But between what?

Enemies?

Rivals?

Acquaintances?

Or perhaps... friends?

"Between what, Kuran?" Zero croaked out as he stared at the pureblood, unable to stand the suspense. "Tell me!"

Kaname smiled before his well shaped lips parted slightly, upper teeth lightly touching his lower lip, as if he wanted to say a word that started with the letter 'F'. But then he paused and Zero's heart slammed painfully against his ribs for a few agonising heartbeats before the pureblood finally answered, "Teammates, of course. Between teammates."

They stared at each other. Kaname may not have said the word he actually wanted to say but it still hovered in the air between them - teasing and taunting them with its presence.

A lump lodged itself in Zero's throat. "Teammates?" he whispered huskily, not knowing what he should be feeling, only knowing that he was somehow... disappointed. "Just teammates?" Zero didn't realised he had spoken the last two words out loud until he saw Kaname's eyes widen in surprise. _Crap, did he want the pureblood to think he was crazy?_

Zero tensed, about to leap up from his chair and quickly, Kaname shook his head. "No, Zero, not 'just'. You're never a 'just'," he murmured, looking confused and perhaps even a little shaken, the exact way Zero was feeling now. The prefect wanted to ask Kaname what he had meant by that remark but he couldn't seem to get his tongue to function anymore. And by the time he could, a still furious Aido had stormed into the refreshment tent followed by an equally annoyed Day Class president... and the fragile moment was shattered.

Zero found himself pondering over Kaname's words for the rest of the day, little realising that the pureblood was doing the very same thing as he sat in class that night. Kaname didn't know why just one unguarded look from Zero's amethyst eyes was enough to make him say things he never meant to say to him, even if he had started to think of them in recent weeks.

Ceaselessly, in fact.

-- Chapter End --


	7. Chap 7: Come Kiss With Me

**Author Notes:** Here is the Christmas themed chapter as promised! I intended for each chapter to be loosely related to one another but it's kind of a jump from the hot and sunny weather of my previous chapter to the cold winter of this one so a few months have passed since the Treasure Hunt. The lyrics in this chapter were taken from Wikipedia. I've always thought of Zero as being musically inclined, and there's a lovely fanfic in which he's even gifted – do check out **LeaNicolaie**'s Purity :D

Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review, OK? Season's Greetings and Merry Christmas!

**Summary:** Kaname invites Chairman Cross, Zero and Yuuki to a Christmas Eve dinner at the Moon Dorms. When good food and alcohol give rise to spirited teasing, Zero accidentally gets shoved under the mistletoe with Kaname. Will it end in a public display for all to see or a private and magical moment for only the two of them?

-- Chapter Start --

"Come on, Zero, we're going to be late!" The auburn haired girl knocked impatiently again on one of the room doors in the Chairman's guest quarters. Normally, the two School Prefects stayed in the Sun Dorms along with the other Day Class students but since the start of Christmas break two days ago, the dorm was empty as all the other students had gone home to celebrate the festive occasion with their families and loved ones. So just like the past few years, Chairman Cross had Zero and Yuuki sleep in the guest rooms instead. The weather had turned very cold but it was not snowing yet.

Today was Christmas Eve. Kaname was also at Cross Academy, together with Takuma and a handful of his loyal nobles. The blond noble knew how his pureblood friend disliked the idea of spending Christmas (or any other holiday) at his grandfather's house and had somehow managed to put off their expected visit there until the early hours of Christmas morning itself.

Upon realising that both the Moon Dorm Leader and Assistant Leader would be spending Christmas Eve at school, Aido and Ruka immediately decided to stay on as well, and that inevitably meant that Kain, Shiki and Rima remained too. All of them had notified their families of the change in plans and their respective transportation would arrive around the same time as the Ichijo limousine to take them all back to their respective homes.

Yuuki sighed and lifted her hand to knock on the door again. Of course they weren't really late but she didn't want to miss even a minute that could be spent in Kaname's warm and affectionate company. She was very happy that he was here for Christmas Eve this year, and by the fact that the nobles he was closest to had elected to keep him company as well. Yuuki knew that despite the respect and admiration he got from everyone else, Kaname often looked, and in truth was, rather lonely.

And it was even better this year. Upon learning last week that the Chairman intended to cook a Christmas dinner complete with stuffed turkey, the pureblood had requested the Moon Dorm chefs to come up with a festive dinner worthy of any high class establishment - roast turkey with chestnut stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and rich gravy, vegetables and plum pudding.

Yuuki was ecstatic when Kaname dropped by one evening to graciously invite the Chairman, Zero and herself to the Moon Dorm for Christmas Eve dinner. He told them that Takuma had already installed a Christmas tree in the Moon Dorm's spacious living room and thought it would be nice if they could gather there to exchange presents after dinner.

Chairman Cross was touched to the point of tears – Kaname had amazing timing and the Headmaster was still able to cancel his order for a frozen turkey. He happily informed Zero and Yuuki of the invitation that night. Zero was his usual quiet self but inwardly, he was relieved that competent cooks would be preparing this year's dinner instead of the rather eccentric Cross. The silver haired prefect did wonder what had happened to prompt Kaname's generosity this year. He came to the conclusion that Yuuki must have said something to the pureblood earlier and begged for his assistance since he knew that neither he nor Kaname could actually turn her down any of her impassioned pleas.

When Zero finally opened his room door, he was greeted by Yuuki's cheerful smile and he smiled back at once, his amethyst eyes admiring the pretty picture she made in a knee length dress of fine red wool with a high collar and long sleeves. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Matching red gloves covered her small hands and black tights hugged her slender legs, keeping them warm. Yuuki had also draped a red and black patterned scarf over the collar of her wool jacket.

"Hey, you look pretty!" Zero complimented her sincerely. Yuuki smiled happily and thanked him. She was carrying a clear plastic bag that held a large teddy bear with soft beige fur, wearing a red and green tartan bow around its neck. The small gold bell attached to the bow tinkled softly as Yuuki swung her arm. It was her contribution to the present exchange that would take place after tonight's dinner.

Yuuki's eyebrows then shot up as she noticed how her fellow prefect was dressed. Zero's silver hair was set off by the long, red scarf around his neck and it contrasted nicely with the light purple long sleeved suede shirt he had on. Yuuki had given him that shirt two Christmases ago but this was practically the first time she had ever seen him in it. She wondered where that shirt had been all this time...

"Wow, you look good, Zero!" she returned the compliment. "Are you getting dressed up for somebody?" Yuuki couldn't help teasing him a little. After all, he never gave the time of day to any of the Day Class girls, much less the Night Class ones. Zero frowned immediately. "Of course not," he returned shortly. "But I bet Kuran's expecting us to look our best for the fancy dinner he's throwing."

It worked.

"Zero," Yuuki sighed as she fixed Zero with a reproachful look. "You know Kaname-sempai's not like that. Besides, remember how we had leftover turkey well into February this year when the Chairman cooked last year's Christmas dinner?" She dissolved into giggles at Zero's grimace.

The silver haired prefect shrugged into his long, leather jacket before picking up the cardboard box on his study table. It contained a pencil caddy in a polished stainless steel finish. "Kuran probably thought it better to invite us than risk being invited by Cross, that's all," he scoffed lightly. He couldn't really blame the pureblood for his invitation, in that case.

"Well, I for one am very grateful to Kaname-sempai," declared Yuuki as Zero closed his room door. "Besides, it will be nice to have a Christmas dinner with the other nobles too, won't it?" she sighed happily as they walked out. Zero gave a noncommittal shrug. It was one thing to look forward to a dinner that was sure to be exquisitely prepared and elegantly served, it was quite another thing to enjoy it in the presence of that arrogant bunch of bloodsuckers.

_Don't forget you're one yourself, Zero._

Zero's scowl deepened at that voice in his head. As if he could forget that one fact...

_And if you're not happy at the thought of dining with said bunch of arrogant bloodsuckers, then why are you wearing the shirt that you know matches your eye colour exactly? It's not as if you're wearing it for Yuuki's sake..._

Zero shook his head to silence that sly voice. He was _not_ wearing it on account of Kuran, so there! And so what if he was? It wasn't as if the pureblood would notice, what with all the finery the other nobles would be clothed in, right?

Chairman Cross was already waiting outside the guest quarters, warmly wrapped up in his long, brown winter coat and perennial scarf, a very festive red and green checkered one this time. He was carrying a paper bag with two wine bottles in it and a small rectangular box sitting on top. "Homemade chocolate cookies!" he proclaimed proudly as he showed them the box. "Baked 'em just yesterday!"

Yuuki's cheerful smile faltered a little as she gave Zero a cautious glance. "Er, that's nice, Chairman. Oh, you're bringing wine as well?" she quickly changed the subject before the older man could start to speculate on who the lucky recipient of his present would be. He nodded happily as they started walking off towards the Moon Dorms. "Yup, Yagari gave me these last year so I thought..." He prattled on as they walked and Zero and Yuuki let him.

Although it was only half past five in the evening, the sky had already darkened considerably but the golden lights that shone out from the multiple windows of the Moon Dorms were warm and welcoming, the tall gates already thrown wide open as if waiting for them.

- o -

The old and dour security guard had apparently been notified of their arrival for he waved the trio in without any questions. When Cross knocked on the main door of the Moon Dorms, it was opened by Takuma Ichijo who bade them welcome with a cheerful smile. His green eyes were twinkling beneath the Santa cap sitting rakishly atop his blond hair. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" he beamed at them. Senri Shiki was standing beside him and he offered a smile as he held forth a large, half filled red sack for them to drop their presents in. Both he and Rima Tooya were in charge of gift-wrapping all the presents.

After the exchange of pleasantries in which Zero made an effort to tone down his usual grumpiness, Takuma led them across the hall to the living room. "It'll be an hour and a half to dinner so please do make yourselves at home," he invited graciously as he took their coats and scarves before ushering them into the lavishly appointed room, charmingly decorated with tinsel and holly. A magnificent tree dripping with ornaments stood proudly next to the fireplace, where a cheerful fire was already blazing. Yuuki and the Chairman walked over to the sofa and sat down while Zero remained standing, his hands in his pockets and his attention caught by the black, highly polished baby grand piano standing by the windows. He didn't recall seeing it the last time he was in here.

"Where's Kaname-kun, then?" Chairman Cross asked the burning question that was currently occupying both Zero and Yuuki's minds. Takuma apologised for everyone's absence and informed them that Kaname was currently getting ready in his room since he had woken up early to finish some last minute correspondence.

"Oh, that's OK, Takuma-kun," replied Chairman Cross at once. "Don't apologise, please. We know it's still very early 'morning' for you all," he added with a chuckle. Yuuki smiled and nodded but Zero's gaze flicked towards the piano again. All right, so he _had _been expecting to see Kuran again. It had been a few months since he had teamed up with the pureblood for the Treasure Hunt the Chairman had organised. And since then, Zero had seen little of the enigmatic pureblood, let alone have the chance to talk with him. When they met briefly during class changeover, Kaname was once again his cool and remote self. Most of the time, he was out of school, busy with external affairs. Or perhaps, the pureblood was just... ignoring him. Zero couldn't decide if he was actually pleased or annoyed at this, because he was both.

They had actually performed quite well at the Treasure Hunt once certain assumptions and attitudes (OK, so they were mostly on his part) had been ironed out. But from that confused and uncertain look Kaname had displayed when he murmured something about Zero not being 'just a teammate', the silver haired prefect couldn't help wondering if that was one of the reasons why Kaname seemed to be ignoring him now. Zero thought he could understand why – the pureblood had been pretty vulnerable at the hotel room they shared previously, when he accidentally disclosed some unpleasant secrets about his past. Perhaps Kaname wasn't comfortable with seeing Zero now, because it reminded him of how vulnerable he had been, caught in the grip of his nightmares.

But it still hurt. Zero didn't have many people he was close to in school – he knew that better than anyone and he found himself thinking back to those moments of unexpected closeness that he had experienced with Kaname. Moments when both of them had let down their guards, talked more freely and treated each other as equals, not as enemies or rivals, not as a pureblood and a Level D. Moments when they could even understand without words what the other was trying to say.

"Zero, why don't you play a Christmas carol or something?" asked Yuuki. Zero hadn't realised how close he was standing to the piano now. Apparently, he had gravitated to it while deep in his thoughts. "I'm sure Kaname-sempai won't mind."

"I'm sure he won't, Yuuki. Go on, Zero," encouraged the Chairman. He had a piano in his living room too but it was an old, upright model that had seen better times. This would be a nice treat for Zero. "All right," the silver haired prefect murmured. Might as well since he had nothing else better to do other than brood at the odd way in which the pureblood was constantly occupying his thoughts these days. Zero slid onto the piano bench and opened the cover, inwardly pleased at the thought of playing on such a new and beautiful instrument. He ran his fingers experimentally over the keys. New and nicely tuned, too.

Yuuki stepped up to the piano, leaning both arms on the polished top. "Play something fun!" she requested. Zero raised an eyebrow. "Like what, Yuuki?"

"Uhm... like 'Deck the Halls!"

Ah. Zero started to pick out the lively tune from memory. Yuuki started singing at once and he quickly schooled his features almost automatically, holding in a wince. Beautiful, cheerful, generous and loving Yuuki may be but staying in tune was sadly not one of her talents, especially on those 'Fa la la la la la la la la' parts.

Still sitting on the sofa behind Yuuki, Chairman Cross started to sing as well as he tried to steer her back with his clear and on pitch tenor. This tactic had never worked at past Christmases and it didn't work now. Zero didn't dare look at the Headmaster's growing frown, afraid that he would just burst out laughing and hurt Yuuki's feelings. After all, they were at the Moon Dorms and not back at Cross' quarters. And now the Chairman's voice was steadily gaining in volume as well – didn't the idiot know that it would only encourage Yuuki to sing louder?

And sing louder she did. By the time the song ended, Zero was already fighting the almost overwhelming urge to crash out the final notes. He sighed and shook his head, trailing his fingers lightly over the keys. "You still can't carry a tune, Yuuki," he told her with a rueful smile, then stopped short as he caught sight of someone standing just inside the living room.

Kaname Kuran.

Zero's long fingers stilled on the keys immediately, the smile on his lips fading as his eyes drank in the sight of the pureblood fresh from the shower and elegantly attired in a well fitting dark jacket over a snowy white dress shirt tucked into equally well fitting trousers. Perhaps it was only at that moment that Zero truly realised just how much he had missed the self assured and compelling pureblood, especially the quiet, lonely and vulnerable person he was on the inside.

- o -

Kaname was feeling a bit tired. He could have done with a few more hours of sleep but his movements were deft and sure as he dried off after a speedy shower and wore a clean shirt and trousers. He had finished all his paperwork not too long ago and was just contemplating a half hour nap before the Christmas dinner when Takuma knocked on his door to inform him that the Chairman, Zero and Yuuki had arrived early. Good manners demanded that Kaname got ready immediately to receive his guests but despite not being able to rest, he actually found himself humming under his breath as he shrugged on a matching jacket.

He supposed he was feeling pleased because he would get to enjoy Yuuki's company over the next few hours before he left with Takuma. That had to be the only reason. Well, it would also be good to see Chairman Cross and wish him a Merry Christmas – Kaname was fond of him too. He ran a comb through his freshly washed hair and refused to contemplate that there might be a third reason as to why his heart was beating just a little faster than normal now. Even before he opened his room door, he could hear Yuuki and the Chairman singing a popular Christmas carol in the living room, accompanied by someone on the piano. A soft and affectionate smile curved Kaname's lips as he walked downstairs. Yuuki really was a dear girl, but she could do with some singing lessons. Not that he would ever tell her that, of course.

The living room door was closed. Kaname opened it quietly, slid inside and closed the door soundlessly behind him as he didn't want to disrupt the impromptu singing session. Ah, so Zero was the one playing the piano. Kaname stood by the door as he stared at the silver haired prefect's shirt. Where had he managed to get a shirt in the exact shade of his eyes? Not the darker, stormy violet when he was angry or grumpy, but that pale amethyst hue when he was in a reflective or quiet mood. Or when he was feeling unsure of himself. Or when he had just woken up. A soft shiver shook Kaname's slim frame and he closed his eyes momentarily. Yes, especially when Zero had just woken up after resting on his arm at the piano recital, or at the hotel room when the prefect had provided his arm for Kaname to rest his head on.

The pureblood blinked and quickly focused his gaze on Yuuki, her slender figure nicely outlined in a red dress as she stood near the piano with her back to him. Then he glanced at Chairman Cross who was still seated on the sofa, also with his back to the door. Kaname schooled his features as the song ended on a rather jarring note by Yuuki, the Chairman's valiant effort not quite able to save the carol from being somewhat mangled. From Zero's casually spoken remark, Kaname sensed it wasn't the first time he had uttered it. But then Zero looked up and saw him... and their eyes met.

Had it been so long since they had last looked at each other, really looked at each other? That distracted thought crossed Kaname's mind as his gaze latched onto the prefect sitting casually at the baby grand. Yes, that shirt was the exact shade of Ze – Kiriyu's stunningly unusual eyes. Just how long had it been? Too long, Kaname suspected because it was only at that moment that he realised just how much he had missed the grumpy and stubborn prefect, especially the quiet, lonely and vulnerable person he was on the inside.

- o -

Both Yuuki and Chairman Cross swung around, alerted by Zero's stare.

"Hello Yuuki, and bravo," Kaname smiled at her as he walked further into the room, clapping softly.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki went over to offer a quick hug to the pureblood. He returned the hug warmly and placed a light kiss on her shiny auburn hair before releasing her to shake the Chairman's hand. "Merry Christmas, Chairman. Thank you for coming and I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you properly," Kaname apologised graciously.

The Chairman happily waved it aside, smiling widely. "No apologies, Kaname-kun! We were early and Merry Christmas to you, too!"

Kaname turned to Zero. "Merry Christmas, Kiriyu-kun," he said softly. "Thank you for coming."

"Kuran." Zero nodded a little awkwardly. It would be different if they were alone now but they weren't. Kaname had called him by his name a couple of times before but not now. Not that Zero could blame him or anything when he was pretty much the same, wasn't he? It had seemed so right to call him 'Kaname' then... but not now.

"I hope you don't mind us testing the piano out, Kaname-kun," apologised the Chairman and Kaname shook his head at once. "Not at all, please make yourselves at home," he replied before turning to Yuuki. "Why don't you sing something else for me?" he asked her gently, ignoring the Chairman's rather frantic hand signals behind her back.

Zero snorted softly at that as he executed a perfect chromatic scale in descending order, utilising both the ebony and ivory keys. "You must be tone deaf or you'd never ask that," he remarked frankly. His tone was more amused than derisive but Yuuki pouted at once, not pleased at being criticised like this in front of the pureblood she adored. "Was I really off key, Kaname-sempai?" she asked him at once, her brown eyes large and beseeching.

"Of course not, Yuuki."

Kaname's reply was immediate and Yuuki thumbed her nose at Zero who only rolled his eyes at her. "He's just being polite and you know it, Yuuki," he replied as he caught the faint twinkle in the pureblood's deep brown eyes that silently acknowledged what Zero had said. Yuuki gave a rather unladylike "Hmphf!" as she crossed her arms. "Even if I was, I'll have you know, Zero, that Kaname sings very well indeed. In fact, I challenge you to do better than him!"

The Chairman was positively ecstatic at this. "Oh, Zero sings beautifully, too!" he exclaimed happily. "You two absolutely _must_ sing together!"

Kaname and Zero exchanged uneasy glances but Chairman Cross was pushing the pureblood closer to the piano with a fatherly hand on his back. "Stand closer to the piano, Kaname-kun."

"Uh, I don't think..." the pureblood began a little awkwardly, only to have Yuuki pulling him forward as well. "Yes, Kaname-sempai, please show Zero how well you sing," she implored. As Kaname shrugged and stepped up to the piano, Yuuki flashed a triumphant grin at a rather startled Zero. The silver haired prefect then gave Chairman Cross a sour look. "I'm not singing and that's that," he declared flatly. Kaname noted that he hadn't really objected to singing _with_ him and took heart in that.

"Oh, please, Zero?" begged Yuuki immediately as the older man chimed in with an irrefutable, "But it's Christmas!"

Zero sighed, his eyes flicking back to Kaname who was standing a mere three feet away from him. "I play, you sing," he finally agreed, speaking shortly and ignoring the Chairman's immediate pout. "What'll it be?"

"Oh, 'Silent Night', of course!" piped up Yuuki at once, her eyes sparkling. She had always loved this carol and it was one Kaname had sung to her before, many years ago. Zero shrugged and played the last seven notes of the carol to start off the song and to let Kaname know the key he was playing in, C major. The prefect had never heard the pureblood sing before but he suspected his soft voice was a tenor.

It was.

It was also the most beautiful tenor Zero had ever heard and he found himself staring at Kaname in surprise. It was a good thing Zero could play without looking at the keys because he was mesmerised both by Kaname's voice as well as by the soft expression in his eyes. The pureblood had started very softly, even a little tentatively but after he glanced around once to see Cross nodding encouragingly at him and Yuuki smiling and giving him the thumbs up sign, he turned around to face Zero again, his voice more sure now, more confident.

_Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright.  
'Round yon virgin mother and Child,  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

A soft shiver traced its way up Zero's spine and he felt his cheeks warming with awareness as Kaname looked straight at him, almost as if he were singing just for him. Zero glanced at Yuuki as the pureblood reached the last line from the first verse and the petite girl immediately thumbed her nose at Zero again, as if challenging him to do better.

Well, why not? The imp of mischief that had been sleeping for some time awoke in Zero's head once more, the one that goaded him to do things he normally would not have. Kaname did not see Zero glancing at Yuuki since the pureblood was looking at Cross again who nodded and waved his hand as if urging him to continue. Kaname turned back to Zero as he started on the second verse and was surprised when the prefect joined in, his deep voice rich and full.

_Silent night, holy night,  
Shepherds quake at the sight.  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia;  
Christ the Saviour is born  
Christ the Saviour is born_

Kaname faltered at the second word, startled to find that Zero sang well. But the prefect nodded at him and Kaname continued singing from the second line. It looked like Zero's voice _was_ good for something else other than just barking at the Day Class girls after all. But together... neither of them expected their voices to blend this beautifully, this perfectly. But they did. Chairman Cross and Yuuki listened in a hushed, enraptured silence, the older man's eyes inevitably starting to tear up.

They ended the second verse and went into the third without hesitation.

_Silent night, holy night,  
Son of God, love's pure light.  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face,  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord at Thy birth_

Zero had raised his voice a third above, singing the harmony of the timeless carol now and their voices blended even more beautifully, as if only one person was singing now, but with a richer and fuller voice, clear as a bell.

None of the four persons were aware that the living room door had opened once more at the start of the third verse. Standing just out of sight, and held back by a Takuma with a finger to his lips, was an amazed group of nobles listening to the most unexpected singing – that of their beloved Kaname-sama dueting with someone. Someone whose voice they all recognised but had never heard lifted in song, only in orders and derision. The one person who had always treated their pureblood leader with rudeness and disrespect. But together, their voices were magical.

Surprise and even awe was written on all their faces, except for Ruka's. She was frowning and after a while, actually opened her mouth to say something. The quiet frown from Takuma stopped her and when she looked automatically towards Kain in protest, she was stunned into silence as the tall noble held a finger to his own lips, cautioning her against making a sound.

The carol ended and the last note faded away. A hushed silence followed, Chairman Cross and Yuuki too awed for a moment to even clap. Zero was lost in Kaname's eyes, the past few months and uncertainty fading away as if they had never happened. The unmistakable moist sheen in the pureblood's eyes had robbed him of speech.

Kaname couldn't speak either. He had never sung with anyone in his life like this. Oh, he had sung carols before, by himself and with Takuma when they were much younger. He had also sung Happy Birthday to Yuuki at the Chairman's house, as well as lullabies and nursery rhymes to her in the past. But this was different. He had sung one of his favourite Christmas carols with someone he had never thought of singing with, with someone who hadn't believed that he could sing. To be truthful, Kaname wasn't sure if his singing was any good. But that look in Zero's eyes, growing more and more apparent with each line they sang touched him. It said that he was more than good, he was great. And the way their voices blended together, almost as if they were meant to sing together. And the way Zero looked at him, as if he was singing just for him...

Zero smiled suddenly, a small crooked half smile that tugged at the suddenly very vulnerable heart in Kaname's chest. "That was good, Kaname," the prefect said quietly. Saying the pureblood's name now sounded right.

"Thank you, Zero," murmured Kaname, touched beyond words. He noticed distractedly that the prefect's eyes were indeed the exact soft shade of the shirt he was wearing now. Then those eyes blinked and shifted past him.

Applause sounded now, Yuuki and the Chairman clapping and cheering loudly. But more than just two people were clapping now. Kaname turned around to see the nobles coming into the room, Takuma in front, grinning and clapping loudly and the others following suit. Aido's wide blue eyes were half jealous, half disbelieving, Ruka's expression on the sour side while Seiren's was as impassive as ever. The intimate moment was broken.

The nobles offered perfunctory greetings to their guests but mostly crowded around Kaname, praising his skills and urging him to sing again. Aido was loudly proclaiming his beloved Kaname-sama the best singer in the world while Kain teased the young blond about wanting a duet with the pureblood himself. Kaname parried their compliments and requests with a quick smile but when he glanced over to Zero again, he wasn't surprised to find the prefect looking out of the window, his hands in his lap and his shoulders slightly hunched.

"Kiriyu's good, too," remarked Rima as she perched on Ruka's armchair. The taller blond female scowled darkly at that. She would of course have preferred that Kaname-sama sang with her but something in the way he and that prefect looked at each other when she came into the living room upset her. It was as if they had tuned out the rest of the word, as if they were lost in a world of their own as their voices blended in song. Rima shrugged at the lack of reply and walked over to the piano. The usually pig tailed model was wearing her straight, blond hair down for once, threaded through with a red satin ribbon in honour of the festive occasion. Zero quickly vacated the piano seat and stood by the window as she and Shiki began an impromptu version of 'Jingle Bells'.

Aido glanced at Zero briefly. He was jealous that the grumpy prefect – of all people! – had had the chance to sing with Kaname. He would have liked to himself, only he knew he couldn't sing as well as Kiriyu did and probably would have frozen on the spot, no pun intended.

Takuma poured drinks for everyone and after a few minutes of casual talk, dinner was ready. Everyone adjourned to the impressive dining room on the other side of the Moon Dorm hallway. It was also beautifully decorated. Most of the tables had been pushed aside and two of them combined to create a longer table, covered with a snowy white linen tablecloth and scattered with sprigs of holly. Silver candelabras sat on the sideboards, holding scented candles that were already lit, filling the air with cinnamon and orange scents. Like the living room, the fireplace in here was lit as well.

Kaname seated himself at the head of the table, gracefully gesturing the Chairman to the seat on his right and Yuuki to the one on his left. Takuma was the one who usually sat on Kaname's right but the cheerful blond noble made no comment as he sat in the seat next to Zero. The prefect had kept silent ever since he realised that the others had heard him sing with the pureblood and chose the chair at the foot of the table, furthest away from him. It didn't cross his mind until later that as far away as it was, it still afforded him direct visual contact with Kaname.

"You sing very well, Zero," Takuma remarked with a smile as he unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap. Zero, who was busy staring at his plate, looked up with a suspicious frown but the Assistant Dorm Leader' eyes were friendly and his smile genuine. Zero gave a cautious nod. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"It is us who should say 'thank you'," continued Takuma. "None of us have ever been able to get Kaname to sing at Christmas here, you know." His voice held a wistful note in it. He knew Kaname sang well – they had sung together when they were much younger and at past Christmases, the two young boys would go down to the Ichijo mansion kitchens to entertain the cooks and servants there, finding in them a most appreciative audience who listened with full attention, lavished them with applause and praise and rewarded them with sweets and cookies. But no, the young noble hadn't heard his pureblood friend sing in years.

Zero flushed a little at the admiring look in Takuma's eyes. "It was Yuuki who got him to sing," he muttered.

Takuma smiled again. "Perhaps," he said noncommittally. "But it was you who sung _with_ him. That's important, too." He took in the startled look in Zero's eyes then turned aside as the uniformed waiters came in with the first course and the dinner started.

- o -

The dinner lived up to everyone's expectation. The turkey was roasted to perfection – its skin golden and crispy, and its flesh moist and tender. The other dishes were superbly done as well, and even Zero found it hard to maintain his usual sardonic attitude as Kaname opened a few bottles of excellent wine that lent a mellow atmosphere to the dinner and raised everyone's spirits.

Perhaps on a normal day, the nobles and Zero would have found the idea of sitting down at the same table, eating, laughing and cracking corny festive jokes somewhat hard to swallow. But in the beautifully decorated dining room, with the excellent food and wine served, somehow, it seemed possible, even to the quiet prefect.

Takuma was a good host as well, making sure Zero was included in the general conversation that flowed good naturedly amongst the nobles. They talked of normal things, respite from lessons, the type of presents they were expecting, nosy relatives who were coming to visit and took delight in poking fun at each other, in particular, Aido. From time to time, Zero glanced up at the pureblood seated at the head of the table. Even through the noise and having to entertain both the Chairman and Yuuki, Kaname would look up and meet his gaze. The glances were fleeting but they connected each other. Perhaps they were not able to converse together since they sat at opposite ends of the table and they had nothing to say that they wanted the others to hear, but when their gazes met, it was enough for both of them.

Kaname was more gratified than he expected when he saw Zero enjoying himself. He could see that the taciturn prefect listened to the conversation going on around him more than contributed to it but the nobles were aware that he was there as a guest tonight and treated him better than they normally would have. For his part, Zero didn't frown anymore than was necessary. He smiled at some of the jokes and even chuckled at a couple of the more ribald ones. Kaname sipped at his wine, not really caring to hear the jokes but drinking in the sight of Zero's rare smiles and how each one of them lit up his eyes...

- o -

The dinner was a long drawn out affair and everyone had their fill of food and wine before they finally adjourned back to the living room. Rima seated herself at the piano once more and played more carols as Kaname opened another bottle of brandy. After a while, he noticed Yuuki yawning. She was sitting on one end of the sofa and had started to rub her eyes every so often. Kaname glanced at the large clock over the fireplace, a little surprised to find it was already half past eleven.

"Well, it's getting late," he murmured. "Shall we start exchanging the presents now?"

Aido jumped up at once, tapping on Kain's shoulder to get his attention.

"We'll get the presents now, Kaname-sama!" the young blond volunteered himself and his cousin. Rima stopped playing and looked up.

"Ruka, can you go with them?" she enquired. "The presents are in our room."

Ruka nodded and stood up languidly. "I need to powder my nose anyway." She glanced at Kaname as she said this but it was Kain who looked at her as he stood up as well and silently admired the way her pure white chiffon dress outlined her graceful figure and how the single red rose on her choker accentuated her long, slender neck.

"Let's go, then," he said quietly as he beckoned to Aido and the three of them went upstairs.

Two minutes later, Ruka followed Aido and Kain down again as the two males hefted the large sack of presents between them. They crossed the hall to the living room once more and Aido paused at the door, looking up.

"What on earth are you looking for, Aido?" asked Ruka behind him, looking half annoyed since the young blond was now blocking her way. Aido shook his head at once without looking at her. "Nothing."

Ruka arched an eyebrow at Kain who stood beside her holding the red sack. The tall noble only shrugged, well used to his cousin's behaviour by now. Ruka turned back and took a step forward, only to hastily employ her vampire reflexes to avoid bumping into Aido who was still standing in the doorway and looking up.

"Oh, go on in, Aido!" Ruka snapped crossly. Kain suddenly gave a low chuckle. "He's looking for mistletoe," he said and Aido looked back at once. "I was not!" he protested immediately.

"'Fess up, Hanabusa," returned Kain with a devilish chuckle and a quirk of his eyebrows. He too, was in a mellow mood, courtesy of the alcohol they had consumed during dinner and after it. The taller vampire prodded his younger cousin in the back to get him moving again since Aido was still obstructing the way. "C'mon, admit it," needled Kain. "You're looking for mistletoe just so that you can corner Kaname-sama and force him to kiss you!"

It was something Kain would never have said normally, but the wine and the lovely way Ruka was looking tonight had all combined to loosen his tongue somewhat. Aido swung around to glare furiously at his cousin, his cheeks now stained with guilty colour. "Of course I'm not!" he declared hotly.

Kain shrugged negligently. "Then you'd better move along 'coz there's mistletoe right above you and I for one, don't want to have to kiss my own cousin," he drawled. Apparently, Takuma had found a few minutes to sneak back to the living room before dessert was served, and Kain had seen the small sprig of green stuck to the top of the door frame with cellophane tape. _Kissing Ruka though, would be quite a different matter altogether... _

Aido's glare intensified now and Kain felt the air around him drop several degrees. "I have no intention of tricking Kaname-sama into kissing me!" As he spoke, the young blond noble stepped backwards into the living room. Unfortunately, his tone was louder than he would have liked and in a sudden lull of the conversation, everyone had heard his words clearly. In the stunned silence that followed, Aido found himself looking at a suddenly wide eyed Kain before a surprised giggle that sounded suspiciously like one of Yuuki's sounded behind him. With a horrible, sinking feeling in his gut threatening to make him lose the contents of his full stomach, Aido swung around again, facing the living room and its stunned occupants.

_Oh, crap._

Everyone was now looking at him – Chairman Cross and Yuuki sitting on the sofa, Takuma in a nearby chair with Shiki perched on the armrest, Zero standing with his hands in his pockets a few steps inside the door, Seiren at her usual inconspicuous post next to the fireplace... and Kaname Kuran who was standing beside the piano.

Ruka had swiftly covered her mouth with a slim, perfectly manicured hand as she tried to stifle her giggles but Kain laughed unreservedly – the look on his young cousin's face had been absolutely priceless!

"Ka-Kaname-sama!" blurted out Aido, his cheeks flaming brighter than the cranberry sauce that had accompanied the roast turkey earlier and his wide blue eyes filling with panicked embarrassment. "Don't listen to Kain, please! I was not trying to get you under a mistletoe - honest!"

But the pureblood only gave a lazy chuckle. "It's OK, Aido, no harm done," he said easily and the blond heaved a sigh of relief before shooting a deathly glare over his shoulder at a still chuckling Kain. It wasn't the end of the matter, however. A naughty twinkle had started up in Kaname's brown eyes now and he added, "Even though there _is_ some mistletoe up here, too." He pointed a long, graceful finger upwards and everyone's gaze lifted to the small sprig of green above him, also stuck to the ceiling with cellophane tape.

Another silence descended upon the room, heavy with expectation this time. Chairman Cross looked hopeful – it would be fun to see someone kiss the young and regal pureblood he was very fond of. Aido and Ruka suddenly looked very hopeful as well while Takuma, Shiki and Rima looked merely amused. Yuuki was surprised and torn between looking amused and hopeful herself. Seiren's expression did not change but Zero looked away, fighting an annoying ache nagging in his chest.

"Yuuki?" prompted Kaname softly as he smiled at her. The petite girl blushed immediately and shook her head. Zero turned back, caught her blush, scowled then turned away again.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Hanabusa?" asked Kain in a theatrically loud whisper that he obviously meant for everyone to hear. "This is your big chance, go on!" he encouraged as he gave his cousin a playful shove in the shoulder. The young noble bit his lip, looking comically hopeful and mortified at the same time. "Don't be _stupid_, Akatsuki!" he gritted out as he elbowed his cousin right back. _Hell_, everyone was looking at them now, even Kaname, whom he could see was amused at their bickering. "Cut it out or I'll freeze your ass off!" Aido threatened Kain in a low growl before swinging on his heel to stalk away.

That elbow jab had hurt, even momentarily, and Kain wanted revenge. "Why - are you scared, Hanabusa?" he goaded devilishly as he took a step forward and shoved his cousin towards Kaname, more forcefully this time. Caught off balance as he tried to look back at Kain, the younger noble teetered sideways for a couple of steps, arms flailing before crashing solidly into Zero's back.

"Hey!" The startled prefect found himself falling forward. He yanked his hands out of his pockets to break his fall. But in the next second, someone caught him. Kaname had moved with vampire speed and in the space of a heartbeat, he was in front of Zero and had closed his hands around the prefect's upper arms. But with Aido's weight on his back, Zero fell hard against Kaname's chest and the pureblood had to take a couple of steps backwards before he regained his balance and stopped with his back coming up against the side of the piano.

It was Zero's turn to flush now as he blinked at the sight of both his hands placed flat on the front of Kaname's snowy dress shirt, between the unbuttoned panels of his jacket. He could feel the warmth of the pureblood's chest through the palms of both hands and he was very much aware of the strong and steady heartbeat beneath it. Zero straightened up and found himself looking straight into Kaname's eyes.

The prefect's heart skipped a beat. Kaname was looking intently at him, a sudden fierce protectiveness lighting his eyes. "Are you OK?" the pureblood asked softly.

_So close._

They were so close Kaname's warm breath wafted over Zero's face, bringing with it the fragrant scent of the brandy he had consumed earlier. The stunned prefect's mind was in a whirl – why was Kaname looking at him like this? Aido had crashed into him, sure, and he would have fallen but that was the worse that could have happened, wasn't it? There was absolutely no need for the pureblood to look at him like this, as if he had just snatched Zero from the jaws of death itself. They might have continued staring for a much longer time, even with a livid Aido picking himself up off the carpet and shooting his suddenly quiet cousin freezing death glares if Yuuki hadn't given an excited squeal right at that moment. "Look - mistletoe, guys!" she squealed excitedly, pointing at the ceiling above their heads.

As if on cue, everyone's heads snapped up. They had all been taking in the very strange way Kaname and Zero were staring at each other but now they looked up at the innocent little piece of greenery stuck to the ceiling. Something that was so small yet carried with it a time-honoured tradition of –

"A kiss!" Yuuki cried out happily, her cheeks flushed now with excitement rather than shyness. Perhaps she should have felt jealous that it was Zero under the mistletoe with Kaname rather than herself but it seemed hilarious to her because she knew they were the unlikeliest two persons in the world to kiss. Of course, that just made it all the more embarrassing for them, and the more fun for her and everyone one else. Well, almost everyone else.

Someone started to laugh – it was Takuma, grinning and shaking his head at the same time at the unexpected opportunity his mischief had provided. His green eyes were amused and even a little sympathetic towards his pureblood friend at the same time. _Wow, I set a trap for a brunette noble and somehow caught a brunette pureblood instead! _he thought in bemusement.

"Yes, Kaname-kun, kiss Zero!" chipped in Cross, his face rosy from the wine and brandy as well as from the rare camaraderie he could feel and see here tonight. After all, Zero had been in the Night Class' company for a few hours now and not one drop of blood had been shed – the Headmaster was deliriously happy. Who cares if it was because it was Christmas Eve? This was one of his dearest dreams come true – the people he cared for most getting along and enjoying each other's company.

_Uh oh._

Kaname's shocked gaze found Zero's equally shocked one but after a moment, they looked away again. Both felt unaccountably nervous and unexpectedly excited at the same time. This was crazy. Quickly, Zero snatched his hands off the pureblood's chest and stepped back, making Kaname's hands release his arms as well. Cheeks already slightly flushed with alcohol warmed even more.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" More and more people took up the chant that Yuuki had started and Rima and Shiki even started clapping in time. It wasn't something they would have done at any other day of course, but this was different. Everyone was in good spirits now and in the mood for some cheer. With the exception of Kaname, Zero, Seiren, Ruka and Aido, everyone suddenly got it into their slightly inebriated brains that it would be extremely good fun to actually see the regal pureblood and the grumpy prefect forced into something unwanted 'for the sake of tradition'. Even Ruka and Aido found it hard to voice out any objections they were harbouring against the contagious enthusiasm that was filling the air.

Kaname's startled eyes and Zero's equally startled and panicky ones swept the room, seeing the laughing faces and clapping hands and hearing the ongoing chants of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" before their gazes found each other again. With similar tingles of shock dancing up their spines, they now saw something the rest of them did not. The expected embarrassment and confusion in Zero's amethyst eyes were there but not the disgust Kaname half feared he would see. The expected surprise and chagrin were clear in Kaname's brown depths but not the disgust Zero half expected to see.

"Well, Zero?" Kaname whispered, his breathing coming out a little faster between his lightly parted lips. Zero swallowed, lost in the unmistakable expression in the pureblood's eyes. Kaname looked wary but he _wasn't _unwilling. That knowledge sent another thrill chasing up Zero's spine. A part of his mind realised that he had unwittingly ended up in the position he knew both Ruka and Aido would have given their right arms for. The knowledge didn't fill him with amusement as he would have expected, but with the unmistakable fact that it wasn't an utterly distasteful idea to him. Zero had the distinct thought that he must have had too much alcohol to be thinking along such thoughts.

"Oh, go _on_!" Chairman Cross called out, in an agony of anticipation and Zero felt as if a bucket of icy water had been dumped over his head. Dear God, what was he _doing_? Was he actually entertaining thoughts of _kissing_ Kaname? Was he _crazy_? And in front of all these people?

If he had been less panicky, Zero might have realised that in these sort of circumstances, it would most often be wiser to just bite the bullet and go ahead with it. Because it only got worse with every second of delay. It was the conclusion Kaname had already arrived at and although he was in a mellow mood, he was still astute enough to realise that everyone there would take the kiss with good humour and not make too big a fuss over it. After all, it was Christmas, right? One quick peck was all it would take.

But Zero was too overcome with confusion to see that rationale. As far as he was concerned, Fate had come up with yet another way to heap humiliation on him. Swiftly glancing around again, he saw Yuuki's laughing face as she continued to chant in unison with the others. So she wasn't on his side either...

Zero looked back at Kaname. The faint hint of hope in his amethyst eyes was now completely obscured by embarrassment and denial as he took a step back. Something in Kaname's heart that had just started to unfurl now withered and died as he realised that Zero was going to bolt. The pureblood knew he couldn't force the boy to stay nor force him to kiss. But for some reason, Kaname _wanted_ that kiss. He was captivated by the soft look of confused hope in Zero's eyes, and it reminded him of all those other occasions with the prefect that he had kept alive in his heart.

But no... it was too late now. With a very soft moan that only Kaname heard, Zero turned around and fled the living room, leaving the door wide open. The chanting broke off and a chorus of disappointed groans filled the air, along with grumbles of Kiriyu being the proverbial wet blanket and general spoil sport. Not surprisingly, the loudest of these wails came from Chairman Cross himself.

In the general chatter and disappointed laughter, Takuma quickly dragged the red sack forward and everyone crowded around it to take a present for themselves. The Assistant Dorm Leader wanted to alleviate any further attention to Kaname and the distraction of the gift exchange worked, with Aido insisting that he drew first. In the end, only one gift remained in the sack for Zero who was not there to pick it out.

Takuma then poured another round of drinks for everyone as ribbons were untied and wrapping paper ripped off the presents. The blond noble was the only one who noticed that Kaname was no longer in the room but no one realised two other facts – one, that the sprig of mistletoe stuck to the top of the door frame was missing, and two, the red sack lying next to Takuma's chair was now empty.

- o -

Zero stood beside the lake, letting the cold air cool his cheeks as he felt his heartbeat gradually slow down. He had bolted, plain and simple and would never hear the end of it, especially from Cross or Yuuki. Oh, why had he stood there where Aido could crash into him? And why had Kaname tried to break his fall? More importantly, why hadn't the pureblood backed out of that kiss? Everyone there would have listened to him, right? He was _Kaname Kuran._ Heck, even Cross and Yuuki wouldn't have dared to insist if Kaname decided that he didn't want to honour that stupid tradition. But Zero knew that at that moment at least, Kaname _did_ want to kiss him. There was no mistaking the wistful hope that had filled the pureblood's eyes when he looked at Zero, his gaze open again as if he wanted the prefect to know how he felt.

Zero closed his eyes, giving his head a little shake. It looked like everyone there was drunk, even Kaname. That had to be the only logical answer for his strange behaviour back there. He hoped no one would remember this fiasco by morning. Zero supposed it was a good idea that he had run off after all – he couldn't imagine looking at the pureblood again if they _had_ kissed.

And speak of him now... Kaname's presence intruded upon his senses and Zero looked over his shoulder. The pureblood was dressed in his winter coat, holding Zero's jacket in one hand and a paper shopping bag in the other. He stopped a couple of feet away from Zero, who felt his cheeks heat up again. _Damnit._

"Here, I brought your jacket since I figured you might not want to go back there." Kaname kept his voice light and his tone casual as he held out the jacket. Zero couldn't quite meet the pureblood's eyes as he took the coat and shrugged into it. "Uh, thanks," he mumbled as he dug his cold hands into the lined pockets with relief.

"You're welcome, Zero." The pureblood had used his name again but Zero pretended he hadn't heard that.

"We had the present exchange just now and since the others have drawn their presents, this is yours." Kaname held out the paper bag now. Zero was surprised at Kaname's thoughtfulness. He nodded his thanks, accepted the bag and pulled out a gaily wrapped present. It was about a foot and a half high and had a cushiony feel to it.

"It's Yuuki's," Zero commented softly, having seen the teddy bear she had brought over earlier. He hugged the soft parcel to his chest. _Dear Yuuki_. "She brought a teddy bear," he added.

Kaname shrugged. "Beige with a tartan bow tie and bell? Aido picked that one out."

Zero gave him a surprised look as he belatedly released that this package hadn't made any tinkling sound at all. Somewhat embarrassedly, he tore open the wrapping and stared. It wasn't a teddy bear. It was a Hello Kitty soft toy, dressed in a neatly tailored Limited Edition Santa outfit with a matching red bow just below its left ear. It calmly returned Zero's blank stare with one of its own. _OK, so whose...?_

"Looks like you got my present," commented Kaname lightly. He had known it was his even though Rima and Shiki were the ones who had gift wrapped all the presents. And even though he was strangely happy that Zero had somehow gotten his gift, his heart beat nervously as he waited for the prefect's response.

_Geez_, what a coincidence! Zero's cheeks pinked again as he recalled how he had hugged it affectionately earlier, thinking it was Yuuki's. "Oh. Uhm... uh, thanks."

Kaname shrugged. "I didn't know what to get since I wasn't sure who would be the one receiving it," he returned lightly but it was the uncertainty in his voice that made Zero look up. Kaname had that look on his face again. It reminded Zero of the time the pureblood had watched him drink from their bottle of water during the previous Treasure Hunt, as if he wasn't sure whether the prefect would go through with it or not. It made Zero want to reassure him again, especially now when there was no one else to see it. Fingers trembling slightly, heart speeding up, Zero dipped his head and pressed his lips to one of the kitten's white ears. "I like it," he murmured a little embarrassedly.

Kaname smiled in relief. "I'm glad you do," he said softly. Zero could only hold his warm gaze for a couple of seconds before he returned the toy to the bag and turned to stare out at the dark, silent lake again, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. After about a minute, Kaname took a step closer to him. Zero glanced warily to his side but the pureblood was still staring straight in front of him.

A couple of snowflakes had started to fall...

"So, what did the others say?" Zero finally asked, with a small jerk of his chin back towards the Moon Dorms to indicate who 'the others' were. Kaname chuckled quietly. "Everyone's of the opinion that you bailed out on a Christmas tradition. Even Yuuki. Chairman Cross is sorely disappointed, of course."

Zero scowled and snorted at once. "Yeah, bet he was," he muttered. Another half minute of silence passed with both of them staring at the lake again. Then Zero started to apologise. "Look, I – I'm sorry, Kuran."

"What for?" Kaname asked casually.

Zero exhaled. "For letting Aido push me."

Another quiet chuckle sounded. "Forget it. I think he's actually more sorry about it than you are," he said. Zero's mouth twisted in agreement then he shot the pureblood a quick, slightly uneasy look. "So you're not angry?" he asked tentatively. The pureblood didn't look or sound remotely upset but Zero wanted a confirmation, knowing by now how good Kaname was at keeping his true feelings to himself.

"It's Christmas," Kaname said lightly as he gave a dismissive shrug. Zero fell silent after that and Kaname sighed softly, feeling the confusion radiating out from the boy at his side. Finally, he asked, "Zero, what were your exact thoughts just now, when you realised what we were expected to do?" But Zero didn't answer, his shoulders tense under his jacket.

"Were you angry?" Kaname probed gently.

"No." Zero's reply was soft.

"Were you... disgusted... at the idea?" Kaname tried again. Even though Zero had denied that he found the idea of tasting his saliva disgusting the last time and had even proven it by drinking from that bottle, Kaname found himself holding his breath as he waited rather nervously for Zero's reply. _Please don't say yes..._

But the prefect only offered him a startled look before shaking his head. "No, of course not," he said, his voice even softer than before. Kaname exhaled on another sigh of relief. But if Zero wasn't angry or disgusted, then what?

"Zero, were you... unwilling?" he finally asked. The prefect did not say anything, which was an answer in itself. Frustration mounted in Kaname because Zero kept avoiding his gaze. The pureblood wanted to step closer and force the boy's chin up – Zero was like a clam. Another minute of tense silence followed then Kaname finally lifted his face to the sky and exhaled, seeing his breath frost in the air. More snowflakes were falling now, dancing and floating around them. But there was no magic in the air tonight, only a bitter disappointment.

"Well, the party's breaking up, anyway." The pureblood paused a moment after saying this but there was still no reaction from Zero. Kaname's heart ached at the loss of an opportunity he didn't even know he would miss. "Goodnight, Zero," he said huskily and forced himself to turn around and walk away, each footstep heavier than the previous one but none of them heavier than his own heart.

"Kaname, I – wait!"

The pureblood froze, his heart suddenly slamming in his chest, each heartbeat now filling him with breathless, shaking anticipation. Slowly, he turned around. Zero had taken a step forward but faced with the sudden, expectant look on Kaname's face, the prefect had to force himself to continue. "If you really want to know, the only thought running in my head at that moment was - regret."

Kaname stared at him. Breathless, shaking anticipation had changed into bitter disappointment again. "Regret?" Kaname's soft voice echoed with shock. "For – for getting pushed under the mistletoe with me?" he managed to get out around the red hot pain that was jabbing at his heart, twisting into it with painful intent.

_Regret… _

"I see," Kaname mumbled tonelessly.

It was Zero's turn to be shocked now and he swallowed hard at the crushed look in the pureblood's eyes. Zero took a deep breath and opened his mouth before he could chicken out again. "_No_, Kaname. Regret that we weren't... alone," he confessed in a shaken whisper.

Oh.

_Oh...!_

So Zero _had_ wanted that kiss? The tearing, crushing pain he felt disappeared but Kaname's heart was now slamming hard against his ribs. Impulsively, he took a step forward, making Zero freeze. "You... you're not just saying that, are you?" Kaname asked quickly.

Zero shook his head mutely and a small smile trembled hopefully on Kaname's lips. "Zero, we _are_ alone now," he reminded the other softly.

Zero shrugged embarrassedly. "Yeah, but no mistletoe," he returned in a tone that tried for sarcasm but came out sounding just wistful instead. Why was Kaname looking at him so... well, so _expectantly_?

Kaname paused, frowning a little. "Do you still need one now?" he asked a little disbelievingly.

Zero scowled, nodded, shook his head, then nodded again. Stubbornly. He even glared at Kaname for even daring to ask him that but the pureblood only smiled back. Zero watched him in silence, fascinated as the smile reached the brown eyes and lit them up from within until they glowed with tender warmth once more. Kaname then slid his hand into his jacket pocket and withdrew something that he held about a foot above their heads, in between them. "Hey, look at what we're standing under," he said softly, his eyes on the boy in front of him.

Zero lifted his head and saw the small sprig of mistletoe held steady in the pureblood's graceful fingers, against the backdrop of slowly falling snowflakes. His mouth parted in surprise and wonder then he lowered his head again. "Kaname," he murmured, his voice barely above a shaken, husky whisper.

Kaname's smile disappeared. He brushed off a couple of snowflakes from Zero's hair and placed the green sprig gently on top of the soft, silver strands. Then he rested both hands on Zero's shoulders and stepped closer, closing the gap between them. The prefect swallowed hard but could only stare at Kaname, his amethyst eyes wide, shining with hope and with a soft, soft longing.

Both their faces were so close now that their breath misted between them. Then exhaling on a soft, aching sigh, Kaname crossed the final couple of inches and touched his lips to Zero's. Neither of them knew if they intended for it to be a closed mouth kiss or an open mouthed one but by the time their lips met, both pairs were sweetly parted.

It was a light and chaste kiss. A tentative, teasingly light salutation even though they both knew the other was trembling as much as they were.

The kiss didn't break, it just went on and on. Zero's hands had wrapped themselves tightly around Kaname's back, the pureblood's were around his neck. A bone-deep shudder ran through their bodies at exactly the same instant and the kiss suddenly deepened as warm lips parted further and tongues finally came into play. They were suddenly hungry to find out what the other tasted like and tongues met and mated, teeth clashing lightly together, not drawing blood. Zero found himself moaning into Kaname's mouth, hearing the pureblood growl softly back in reply. They traded kisses back and forth, clinging onto each other as if fearing they would otherwise fall.

When the kisses finally ended, they gasped for air and parted just far enough to stare breathlessly at each other, eyes wide open with wonder. It was Kaname's turn to look unsure now and it was Zero who closed the gap between them this time, pressing his right cheek against Kaname's right one as he rested his chin on the pureblood's shoulder.

"Kaname," he whispered. "I..."

But the pureblood quickly shook his head. "No, Zero. Don't say anything," he murmured shakily, not wanting, not daring to break this magical moment between them now, not when that something that was so fragile and so precious had enveloped them once more in its gentle embrace. "Please, just hold me like this," he entreated softly.

Zero nodded once, his arms tightening around Kaname again, who did the same to him. They stood there in silence, shakily breathing in the fresh, cold air and each other's warm scents. They did not dare to look at each other but they could both hear and feel the uneven slam of the other's heart against their own.

Right at that moment, the soft strains of 'Silent Night' started to drift to them through the dancing snowflakes. Someone must have switched on a player somewhere because a child's voice, pure and sweet, started to sing the ancient lyrics. Unexplainable tears burned in each other's eyes but they blinked those away and clung onto each other until the carol finally ended, a sweet ache throbbing in their hearts.

Kaname finally released Zero and stepped back, his eyes shimmering as he smiled softly. "Merry Christmas, Zero," he murmured.

Zero nodded. "Merry Christmas, Kaname," he murmured back. What was this strange, sweet ache in his heart, urging him not to let the pureblood go? Wordlessly, he stared at Kaname, daring at that very moment to let him see how he felt as he plunged his hands deep into his pockets again. It was actually a very cold night but he hadn't felt cold in the pureblood's embrace.

Kaname saw that look in Zero's softened eyes and stored it in his heart. He felt like he hadn't touched or kissed the prefect enough but he nodded just once before turning away to walk back to the Moon Dorms, his footsteps visible in the light covering of snow on the ground. It was OK... Kaname knew he could endure the stay at the Ichijos' now.

He could endure anything.

-- Chapter End --


	8. Chap 8: Come Level With Me

**Author Notes:** Finally, here is the next chapter and I hope it isn't too boring after the previous one! And hey, no food this time :D That's coz YenGirl should be on a much needed diet after the Christmas and year end celebrations...

**Summary:** The kiss under the gently falling snow by the lake had seemed so right at that time but things are awkward now for Kaname and Zero who continue to struggle with their respective feelings. Zero is adamant not to read too much into the kiss and but Kaname is equally adamant to confront the prefect about it.

-- Chapter Start --

The full moon was bright in the cloudless dark sky. Zero looked up at it as he leaned his hip against the side of the desk that stood just under his room window. There was a pensive expression on the prefect's face as he wondered if by chance, Kaname was also looking at the moon like how he was right now. And there he was, thinking about that exasperating pureblood for the umpteenth time! Zero gave a disgusted sigh at himself as he folded his arms across his chest. That was all he seemed to be doing nowadays – thinking about Kaname Kuran. Day and night.

It was such a laugh – thinking about your love rival but not with hatred or dislike, not in ways to get the better of him, but with soft wonder and amazement at that magical kiss they had shared at midnight on Christmas Eve. It had happened one week ago but Zero could still feel Kaname's warm lips on his. He shivered slightly as his cheeks flushed again at the memory.

Zero knew Kaname quite well by now. At least he did by sight – he could recognise the regal pureblood from a crowd of hundreds and could conjure up an image of him effortlessly in his mind's eye. Zero's sense of smell also knew Kaname – that unique, delicious scent the pureblood possessed, that indefinable _something _that clung to him even after he showered, marking him as someone unique, someone special. The prefect also knew Kaname by touch – hadn't he fingered the long, wavy, dark hair as the pureblood slept by his side in that hotel room one night? Hadn't he helped to strip Kaname of his shirt before washing and bandaging his wounds? But that wasn't all - Zero's ears could recognise the pureblood as well, allowing him to immediately place that low, soft voice that would ring with authority one moment and tremble with uncertainty the next, or even soar beautifully in song.

But now...

A disquieting thought struck Zero and he leaned back against the wall, biting his lip. He now knew Kaname by _taste_. Another soft shiver rippled through the prefect and he shifted on his feet uneasily, feeling the blush on his face deepen at the memory of that kiss.

Zero didn't know if he was looking forward to seeing Kaname again... or dreading it. How could you even look at your rival, knowing that you had held him in your arms, and that he had held you in his? Knowing that you had locked lips with him? Even worse, knowing that your tongue had touched and played with his? Zero groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. He couldn't understand how strangely good that kiss had been, and how strangely right it had felt to embrace Kaname like that. Of course he was confused now - how could any of what had happened that night be right in any way? Yuuki... wasn't she the most important person to him? How could he still face her like how he continued to do everyday for the past one week, knowing that he had kissed the person she treasured most? And how could Zero face Kaname now knowing that the pureblood had, at that moment, looked at him as though Zero were the single most important person that existed in his life?

It wasn't true... oh, of course it wasn't true! _Yuuki _was the most important person in Kaname's life as well, anyone could see that. Zero could, too. How could Kaname have wanted to kiss him instead of her? It didn't make any sense at all! Zero gave a small, hopeless sigh then turned away from the window. His gaze swept the darkened room and came to rest on the Hello Kitty soft toy sitting primly on the nightstand beside his bed. Its usual blank stare seemed somehow knowing, as if it had peeped out of the shopping bag that lay at Zero's feet that night and witnessed that same amazing kiss amidst the gently falling snow.

Zero had tried to forget about Kaname and about that kiss but it was impossible. Every hour was filled with memories of the pureblood – in his dreams when he was asleep, in his thoughts when he was awake, when he did his chores, when he ate, even when he conversed with Yuuki. It was... insane.

Much to his consternation, the prefect also found himself pondering that unguarded expression Kaname sometimes wore but only in Zero's presence and the shaken tone he had heard a couple of times in that soft voice. But mostly, Zero thought about the way Kaname had looked when he finally realised that Zero had wanted that kiss as much as he had, with the same amazement, the same wonder.

Zero shut his eyes tightly, giving another groan. Yes, he had wanted that kiss. There was no use denying it, no matter how crazy it sounded, even to him. But that wasn't the question. The real question was _why_. Why had he wanted it? He wasn't gay! He wasn't attracted to Kaname and neither was the pureblood to him! At least, he didn't think Kaname was.

Was it simply the pureblood's charisma and compelling presence mixed with that perpetual loneliness he exuded even when he tried to hide it? Zero swallowed, torn between fervently hoping and fearing that that was all it was, helped along by a generous amount of Christmas cheer and alcohol.

What other reason could there be for – God help him – still wanting to kiss Kaname Kuran?

- o -

Kaname stifled a yawn as he smiled politely. The conversation he was having with the noble sitting in front of him was so dull, he would much rather have continued staring at the bright, full moon nicely outlined by one of the graceful French doors opposite him.

The young pureblood was sitting in the grandly appointed living room of the Ichijo mansion together with his host, Asato Ichijo, and a few invited nobles of high standing. The influential grandfather of Takuma and Kaname's former guardian had lost no time in planning a nightly dinner or soiree to ensure that everyone of importance in the vampire world knew that Kaname Kuran, the young pureblood leader, was spending Christmas at his home.

Takuma was sitting quietly in a nearby chair and he shot his childhood friend a discreet but deeply sympathetic look. He knew how Kaname must be suffering with all this gratuitous attention caused by his imposing grandfather and Takuma longed to offer his pureblood friend a respite from it, however brief. He knew that the nervous chatter of the young noble who was currently engaging Kaname in conversation now had to be grating sorely on the pureblood's nerves even if he didn't show it. As soon as he could, Takuma pulled his friend aside on the pretext of looking for a rare book his grandfather had offered to lend one of his important guests

"I'm sorry, Kaname," the Assistant Dorm Leader couldn't help murmuring as the two young vampires walked down the hall towards the library. Kaname smiled, a small smile but a genuine one and Takuma was pleased to see that his friend seemed a bit more relaxed now. "You know it's not your fault, Takuma," Kaname said.

"But you'd rather not be here," added Takuma with an answering smile.

A gross understatement but Kaname only gave a small shrug. "I would rather be back at Cross Academy with –" He stopped abruptly, both in speech as well as in walking. Kaname was aghast to realise that he had almost blurted out Zero's name instead of Yuuki's. Takuma stopped as well. "With Yuuki-chan?" he concluded with a fond smile. Kaname wondered if his own smile looked as forced as it felt on his lips. "Who else?" he murmured, still somewhat stunned.

They had reached the library now and Takuma pulled open the double doors. As he started searching for the book his grandfather wanted, Kaname wandered over to one of the French windows and gazed out at the full moon hanging in the sky, his thoughts flying again to the person who had occupied his thoughts the most in this past one week.

Zero Kiriyu.

Kaname knew he had started to think of the silver haired prefect a lot more than he ever had, even before Christmas. But after what had happened between them that night, he thought of no one else that much, not even Yuuki. It wasn't that Kaname no longer thought about her; he did and fondly too, but she didn't pop up in his head as often as Zero or their kiss did.

Oh, why had he kissed Zero that night? The silver haired prefect had run out of the Moon Dorm living room, giving Kaname a bona fide excuse to avoid consummating that Christmas tradition. But why had he gone off in search of Zero with not only the latter's jacket and gift as excuses, but with the mistletoe he had swiped from the top of the living room doorframe as well?

It seemed to Kaname that his actions that night appeared so pathetic, as if he was desperate for the kiss that Zero had seemed equally desperate to avoid. But Kaname was sure that a part of Zero _had _wanted that kiss. When they both realised what they had to do in front of everyone else and had traded startled if slightly shy looks, the pureblood was willing to bet a litre of his precious pure blood that Zero wasn't exactly adverse to the idea of kissing him.

Still, it was only to be expected that the prefect had bolted in the end. Kaname knew that Zero was a private person, perhaps even more reticent than himself in many ways, and that the prospect of kissing his love rival in the presence of not only the Chairman and Yuuki, but the nobles as well had to be a daunting one at the very least.

But still...

Kaname sighed and closed his eyes. He had taken the mistletoe on a sudden whim and with vampire speed as he exited the Moon Dorm living room that night but he now knew it was because he still wanted to kiss Zero, the one person on campus who didn't like him. It was strange. _Pathetic_. True, the prefect had voluntarily spent time in Kaname's company, not to mention taking good care of him that time when he was hurt, but that was most likely due to a mistaken assumption on Zero's part that he somehow owed Kaname something.

A deprecating smile formed on the pureblood's sculptured lips. He was probably drunk on alcohol that time to think that kissing the grumpy and taciturn prefect would actually be a good idea. But now that the reality had turned out to be so much better, Kaname wasn't so sure. Was he really drunk at that time? Not on alcohol but on Christmas cheer, the excellent dinner and merry company?

No, that wasn't exactly it.

If he was at all drunk that time, Kaname knew he must have been high on contentment and happiness, two feelings he didn't get to experience all that often. It had started out with that unexpected duet with Zero as they sang 'Silent Night' together. Kaname knew they both owed that experience indirectly to Yuuki and he was grateful to her because it was so rare to see Zero's amethyst eyes soften with that unguarded expression he seldom showed anyone. Kaname felt somehow... privileged... to be able to see that. It was as if Zero trusted him enough to let him see the emotions he normally kept completely hidden from everyone else save perhaps Yuuki. A small shiver traced up the pureblood's spine as he suddenly wondered if even Yuuki saw the vulnerable side of Zero that he did.

And then the excellent dinner had followed. Kaname found himself eating the food with a much better appetite when he saw that Zero was, in his own quiet way, enjoying himself at the other end of the table, much more than he had hoped for.

But the kiss...! The kiss that had ended that beautiful evening on a perfect note, the kiss that had made that special night turn magical, at least for Kaname. He shivered again at the memory. Had it really been just as good to Zero as it had been for him? Kaname had never known a kiss could feel like that or affect him so much. He hadn't wanted Zero to say anything after that, only to hold him because the pureblood was very unexpectedly touched almost to the point of shameful tears. That someone had kissed him with nothing to gain, only because it was what they both wanted at that moment and they both wanted to fulfill each other's wish, however crazy the idea actually was. That Zero had kissed him with such sweet, sweet hunger as if it was the most enjoyable and wonderful thing the prefect had ever done in his life...

That silent embrace that followed the kiss was perfect, as were the soft strains of the carol that had accompanied them at that time. Kaname couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. You didn't kiss your love rival on one snowy, magical night and forget about it the very next day. That kiss had haunted Kaname's thoughts, even during his journey to the Ichijo mansion, in his dreams and through every single stilted, dull dinner and painful soiree he attended after that. The young pureblood ached to fast forward the last remaining day of the holidays so that he could return to Cross Academy once more, to relax in the familiar and safe rooms, to see the faces he knew and trusted... but mostly, to see Zero Kiriyu again. A part of Kaname balked at the idea, though, because he didn't know what to say to the prefect the next time their eyes met. How should he act when he looked at the very person who had embraced him so tightly that night? What should he say to the person who had kissed him as if his very life depended on it?

Even more importantly, how would Zero act if he knew that – against all odds – Kaname wanted to kiss him again?

- o -

The Christmas break ended and classes resumed. The light snowfall had long since faded away but it was still very cold outside. Zero and Yuuki stood at their usual position, with their backs to the imposing Moon Dorm gates, as they looked at the even more frenzied Day Class girls, full of energy after the weeklong break.

Zero's heart started to beat a little faster. He would see Kaname any minute now. Would the pureblood ignore him and act his usual remote self? Or look at him like he had that night just before and just after they had finally kissed?

Zero couldn't decide which one he preferred and he ran his hand roughly down his face, scowling deeply. What on earth was wrong with him? It was just a bloody stupid kiss that had happened because of all the Christmas cheer and wine, that was all. The only good thing about it was that it had happened out at the lake so that no one else knew about it. Hopefully, all the nobles had forgotten about the mistletoe thing too, or at least, had come to their senses and realised they didn't want to risk punishment by reminding their pureblood leader about what had to have been an embarrassing episode for him.

"Zero, are you OK?" asked Yuuki, a worried frown drawing her brows together as she looked up at her fellow prefect, who seemed more edgy than usual.

Zero glanced sideways at her. "What?"

Yuuki smiled. She knew that the last time that Zero had seen the pureblood was in the Moon Dorm living room on Christmas Eve just before he had run out. "it's OK, I'm sure everyone has already forgotten about that little incident by now," she reassured him. Zero stared at her, startled for a moment to hear Yuuki talk of the very thing he was thinking about. After a moment, he realised what she had said. "Thanks," he said gruffly. Yuuki nodded, her wide eyes warm with understanding.

At that moment, the Moon Dorm gates creaked open and Zero's heart immediately went into triple time. He wanted to swing around to look at Kaname and he longed to... but he dared not. He knew even without looking that the pureblood was amongst the nobles behind him, he could feel his presence above all the others, registering as the brightest glow in his hunter senses.

Zero and Yuuki turned sideways and faced their respective sides of deliriously excited girls. Zero effortlessly held back his side on the strength of his glare alone and behind him, he could hear the group of Night Class students as they slowly approached him and walked past. The nobles smiled and acknowledged the screaming Day Class girls as usual, Aido calling out 'Happy New Year' but Zero could feel the weight of six pairs of speculative eyes on him and knew they belonged to the six nobles whom he had spent Christmas Eve with. They kept silent, however, and Zero suspected it could only be due to the respect they held for their beloved pureblood leader.

Zero could feel Kaname's eyes on him but he stubbornly refused to look up. He – he couldn't! He deliberately averted his eyes until he felt the pureblood's gaze slide away. Only then did Zero finally turn his head to sneak a peek at Kaname's side profile, startled to see that the pureblood didn't look remote after all. In fact, he looked rather... wistful. Zero stared at him in surprise.

Kaname's heart gave a pang as he finally forced himself to turn away from Zero a couple of seconds earlier. The pureblood had been looking almost steadily at the silver haired prefect since the gates had swung open but now he knew - Zero had decided to ignore him. After all, he had to be pretty embarrassed that he had kissed his pureblood love rival, hadn't he? But Kaname had found himself expecting a glance from those unusual amethyst eyes at the very least. Even a glance of dislike would have been better than being ignored. The pureblood swallowed his disappointment as he gently hugged Yuuki and wished her a Happy New Year before joining the other nobles, not realizing that Zero's eyes were on him now.

- o -

The next evening, Zero was called to the Chairman's study after the class changeover session ended. He couldn't help wondering where Kaname was because the pureblood wasn't at the Moon Dorm gates earlier. When Zero approached the Headmaster's study, he realised why – he could sense that Kaname was in there.

"Come in," called the Chairman's cheerful voice and Zero entered, his heart slamming in his chest again. It didn't show on his face and Zero was careful not to meet Kaname's gaze until he had crossed the room to stand in front of the desk, a couple of feet away from the pureblood who was standing there as well. Zero could feel Kaname's eyes on him and he finally allowed himself to meet that steady gaze. He had meant for it to be a brief glance only but it turned out to be anything but brief as the memory of that passionate kiss again sprang to both their minds. Zero's cheeks heated up, but he was surprised to see that Kaname's lean cheeks held a trace of colour as well.

A soft chuckle sounded from behind the desk after a moment and both vampires turned to face the genially smiling Headmaster. There was no mistaking what his thoughts were, even if they weren't exactly accurate and Zero scowled right on cue. Kaname noticed that out of the corner of his eye and sighed inwardly.

"I'm here, Chairman," Zero said unnecessarily. "Why did you call for me?" He deliberately ignored the pureblood now. Cross schooled his features immediately. "Thank you for coming, Zero-kun. Why don't you have a seat?" he asked, gesturing to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Zero shook his head and when the Chairman raised an eyebrow at Kaname, the pureblood shook his head as well.

Cross shrugged and pulled open one of his desk drawers. He extracted a white envelope which he then slid across the table to both of them. "I'd almost forgotten about this, what with the exams, Thanksgiving, Christmas, holidays and all. It's the prize for winning that Treasure Hunt game almost three months ago," he said in a rather ceremonious tone.

Kaname and Zero traded startled glances. In the wake of that kiss, the memory of the treasure hunt had faded somewhat and they had almost even forgotten about the prize, and what it meant. But now that they did... Zero's gaze fell but Kaname continued to look at him thoughtfully.

"Well, take it then!" exclaimed the Headmaster, expectantly looking from one to another as if wondering why neither of then had pounced upon the prize with exclamations of sheer delight. Kaname picked up the envelope. "Thank you, Chairman," he murmured as he opened it and extracted the four vouchers from inside – two standard ones issued by the local cinema and two beautifully embossed ones from the classy French restaurant in town.

Zero had looked down but he was glancing sideways at the vouchers held in the pureblood's steady hand. It was practically a date with Kaname!

Chairman Cross cleared his throat. "By the way, the vouchers expire in uh, exactly one week's time." His remark caused both Kaname and Zero looked at him in surprise. "What?" they asked in unison. Cross had the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry, but you two will have to use it by this coming Sunday otherwise they expire," he elaborated.

Zero frowned at him then darted an uncertain look at Kaname. The pureblood raised an eyebrow in return, as if asking for his opinion. It looked like Kaname was waiting for Zero's reply before giving his own answer.

Zero hesitated, then glanced again at Cross. The Headmaster smiled widely at him and looked, in Zero's increasingly paranoid mind, much like how he had on Christmas Eve when he had eagerly anticipated the kiss under the mistletoe. Zero's look grew even more uncertain as he glanced involuntarily at Kaname, seeing the steady brown eyes still fixed on him. Perhaps Kaname was hoping he wouldn't go?

Kaname's heart sank a little as he realised that Zero's eyes were turning a rather stormy violet now. Not at all like how they had looked on that magical night.

"I'm not going, Kuran. Take whoever you want," Zero said shortly, making the Chairman and Kaname stare at him. "Why aren't you going?" asked Kaname, looking surprised.

"Yes – why, Zero?" cried Chairman Cross, looking absolutely stunned.

Zero huffed angrily at this questioning. "It's just a movie and a dinner!" he retorted before flicking a mulish glare at Kaname. "Take Yuuki, Kuran, she would enjoy them more than I would!"

It was a lie and Zero knew it. Of course Yuuki would enjoy the movie, the dinner and both of them in Kaname's company but then, so would Zero and just as much, if not more.

"But why not you, Kiriyu-kun?" asked Kaname, still looking puzzled.

"Yes – why not you, Zero?" echoed the Chairman, now on the verge of wringing his hands together.

Zero felt heat creeping up his throat and flooding his cheeks. Would these two stop looking at him as if he had make a crazy decision? Zero already knew he had. "Because I'm not interested, OK?" he rasped out, barely hearing the Chairman's startled gasp because Kaname's expression had changed again at his words and the pureblood now looked hurt.

_Crap_. Zero had done it again. Said something that was completely untrue and that had hurt the pureblood's feelings. He seemed to be particularly adept at this. Of course Zero wanted to go with him... but what if that wasn't what Kaname wanted? What if Kaname preferred to take Yuuki instead?

"You have to go with Kaname-kun, Zero! And Yuuki can't have the vouchers because it was you and Kaname who teamed up and won the Treasure Hunt!" explained the Headmaster, almost on the verge of tears now.

Zero swallowed and looked down at the table, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He didn't know what to say now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaname place the envelope gently on the table. "Half of this is yours, Kiriyu-kun," he said quietly.

Breathing agitatedly, cheeks still burning, Zero snatched the envelope up. He quickly extracted one of the movie vouchers and another of the dinner vouchers. "Fine," he said tightly, still not looking at either of them. "I'll take my share but we don't have to go together, right? So you tell me when you want to go, Kuran, and I'll make sure I go another day!"

Zero flicked a gaze at Kaname as he spoke. He meant that Kaname could still take Yuuki if he wished to – after all, it wasn't as if the wealthy pureblood couldn't afford another movie ticket and a dinner especially if it was for her, right? Then Zero's heart almost stopped. If he had thought the pureblood has looked hurt earlier, now he looked positively crushed. Zero stared uncertainly at Kaname, knowing he had somehow said the wrong thing again. It... surely it couldn't mean that the pureblood had wanted to go with him, could it?

Chairman Cross gave an exclamation of horror. "Zero, what are you saying?" he protested, darting an apologetic look at Kaname who was still staring back at Zero.

The prefect started at the Headmaster's words and tore his gaze away from Kaname, his mind and heart now swirling with confusion. Clutching the vouchers tightly in his fist, Zero swung around and left the study, slamming the door behind him.

As he stalked back to the Sun Dorms, Zero couldn't stop berating himself. He had wanted to go with Kaname to the movie and the dinner. If nothing else, it at least provided an opportunity for them both to clear the air on that kiss. But he had stupidly and stubbornly refused to do so and given every indication of being reluctant to share the pureblood's company when - when he was actually craving for nothing else. What an idiot he was. Now Kaname would have no reason not to go with someone else - most likely Yuuki - while he, Zero, sulked in his own dull company.

What if... what if Kaname had wanted to go with him? Zero's steps slowed down as he climbed up the main staircase in the Sun Dorms. He recalled that strange look of hurt in Kaname's eyes as if once again, he had managed to cause the pureblood pain with a mere handful of words. Such an impossible thing to believe, but he had done it again.

Zero stopped outside his door, his heart thumping uneasily in his chest. What if... what if Kaname had wanted to go with him? Zero bit his lip. He was such an idiot. And now that he had taken two of the tickets with him, there was no longer a reason for him to even seek the pureblood out. It was too much to expect that Kaname would come looking for him. Why should he? The pureblood had pride too.

Zero decided there and then that he really was an idiot and that he had made yet another stunningly stupid decision. It probably wouldn't be his last, either. He exhaled on a sigh and shook his head. Then he snatched up his towel, a pair of pyjamas and a sweatshirt from his closet before stalking off to the dorm showers. He had to stop thinking of Kaname before he drove himself mad.

Back at the study, Kaname wiped his face clean of all expression as he picked up the white envelope again and brushed aside Cross' worries. The pureblood excused himself saying that he still had to get to class.

As he walked over to the classrooms, Kaname mused over Zero's reaction. He should have expected that the prefect would have acted the way he had, but Zero's words had still managed to hurt him. If only they had been alone, things might have turned out differently but the Chairman was there too. The pureblood couldn't have expected Zero to agree to go with him in the face of the Headmaster's obvious eagerness, could he?

Kaname stopped walking suddenly. So if he and Zero were alone, perhaps there was a chance the prefect would go with him then? Hope flickered once more in Kaname's eyes but he hesitated. To seek Zero out like this when the prefect had expressly said he wasn't interested in going out with him was a blow to his pride but Kaname remembered how the prefect had looked at him on Christmas Eve just before they kissed, and how that image had stayed in his heart ever since.

The brown eyes filled with sudden determination and Kaname nodded to himself. He was adamant that he wanted to Zero to go with him.

No one else.

- o -

After his shower, Zero walked back to his room rubbing absently at his wet hair with his towel. His earlier mood had vanished and he was feeling rather melancholy now. It was all his fault. He had thought about it as well while showering (completely forgetting what he had told himself earlier) and there really had been no indication at all that Kuran was reluctant to go with him. In fact, if Zero was honest with himself, he would say that the pureblood looked as if he fully expected to go with him to the movies and dinner.

But why? It was the 'why' that puzzled Zero. Why on earth would Kaname want to go with him when he could go with just any other person he chose to, especially Yuuki? It served Zero right that he was now in a huff about it, acting just like one of those silly, besotted girls he faced every evening! Zero scowled darkly to himself as he neared his room. The corridor on the boys' floor was deserted now – no wonder, it was dinnertime and everyone would already be at the school canteen.

Zero paused outside his door, his hand on the doorknob. His hunter senses had tingled suddenly and he sensed the presence of another vampire in his room. It was a pureblood, the one he was most familiar with.

- o -

Kaname suspected it was dinnertime, judging by the absence of Day Class students that would usually be milling around in the Sun Dorms but he was quick and careful as he made his way upstairs to Zero's room. He recalled the Chairman mentioning once that Zero didn't have a roommate, and where the prefect's room was located. Kaname had a very good memory and it served him well now. Quietly, he opened Zero's room door, slipped inside then closed the door behind him. He didn't bother to switch on any lights; the moonlight filtering in through the window was more than adequate for him. But something was looking at him after all – the Hello Kitty soft toy dressed in a Santa outfit sitting on the nightstand right next to Zero's bed. Right next to his pillow as a matter of fact.

Kaname's eyes softened in a slight smile as he walked over soundlessly to sit on Zero's bed even though the chair at the desk was also available. The whole room smelled of Zero of course, but it was his bed that held his scent the most. As he crossed his long legs, Kaname had to resist the strange urge to actually lie on the sheets, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to class after that if he did so. He shouldn't even be sitting on the sheets since Zero's scent would probably linger on him for a while but surely it would not be that great a sin if he did... just for a moment.

Soon, his keen ears caught the sound of slippered feet approaching the room. Shadows appeared under the door, lit by the corridor light. Zero was back and Kaname's heart skipped a beat. The door opened and Zero's hand reached immediately for the light switch on the wall, flicking it on. He stared at the pureblood calmly sitting on his bed. "You're here," Zero murmured half disbelievingly.

Kaname regarded him solemnly. "Yes, Zero."

Zero's heart had started to race even before he had opened the door and he tried to get it to slow down as he closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here, Kuran?" His voice came out more brusque that he had intended. He hadn't meant for it to be that way but after a moment later, he decided that it was a good thing.

Kaname's eyes roved over the sight of Zero in his pyjama pants and gray sweatshirt, taking in the flush on the prefect's smooth cheeks and how his damp, silver hair was mussed by the towel. He looked surprisingly good like this. Kaname also breathed in the fragrance of the shampoo and soap Zero used, mingling with his own scent that the pureblood found extremely pleasant. Before his thoughts could get any further, Kaname gracefully stood up. "We teamed up for the Treasure Hunt, Zero, hence we should enjoy the prize together."

Zero's lips parted at that statement and his amethyst eyes blazed with hope but after a moment, he looked away. When he looked back at Kaname, his eyes were remote again. "Aren't you taking Yuuki with you?" he asked and forced himself to add, "She would love to go, you know."

Kaname shook his head slowly, but decisively. "I know. But these vouchers are for the winners of the Treasure Hunt. It would not be fair if I took someone else," he replied. After a moment, he added, "That is, if I had wanted to take someone else."

Zero pretended he didn't know what the pureblood was trying to get at and just shook his head stubbornly. Despite his resolve, Kaname's face fell. "Do you really not want to go with me, Zero?" he asked softly, sounding almost sad. "I hadn't thought you disliked my company that much."

Zero stared at him, shocked. "I don't! I – I just thought you'd… prefer to go with someone else, that's all," he replied awkwardly. _Why me, Kaname?_

The pureblood shook his head. "If you prefer your own company to mine, you might as well take all the vouchers and go twice, or with someone else. If I have to go alone, I would rather not go at all."

It hit Zero again then, how lonely the pureblood seemed. "But that would be a waste, Kaname," he protested, unaware that he had started to call the pureblood by his name again. The pureblood nodded gravely at him. "Yes, it would, wouldn't it?" he countered softly.

Zero swallowed. So Kaname actually did want to go with him, contrary to everything he had assumed. "But why?" Zero couldn't help asking. "Why me, when you could go with anyone you choose to?"

Kaname looked just as confused as Zero felt. "I... don't know," he said. "Perhaps... it's because I enjoy your company," he added honestly.

Zero closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to say yes but sudden fear washed over him, leaving him cold. The treasure hunt prize was starting to feel more and more like a date the longer he thought about it. And with Kaname! Why was this happening to him? To them both? Was it because of that kiss?

Quickly, almost fearfully, Zero shook his head. "Kaname, look, I don't think we should."

Kaname was at a loss for words now. It looked like the prefect was in denial mode again now. Perhaps he should try another day? Kaname sighed and forced himself to walk to the door, passing Zero on the way and forcing himself to ignore the tense looking prefect. Then he paused by the door, suddenly unwilling to leave. After a moment, he turned around and saw Zero staring at him, shoulders hunched, hands clenched into fists by his sides and Kaname knew that he couldn't leave Zero now. Not like this.

"Zero, is it because of that kiss we shared?" he asked softly.

Zero dropped his gaze at once, breathing hard as his heart thumped nervously in his chest and colour surged into his cheeks. He knew that Kaname was staring at him but he couldn't face him now – not after he had mentioned that blasted kiss. The prefect's very silence was an answer in itself but Kaname continued to wait.

Finally, Zero looked up at him. "Yeah," he said a little hoarsely. "It – confused – me." _Damnit_. He had as good as admitted that the kiss had affected him, even though he knew the pureblood was just going to laugh at him. Indeed, a soft laugh sounded after a moment and Zero actually flinched before looking down again. _Go on, laugh at me, Kuran._

"Zero, you were confused?" Kaname's incredulous voice brought Zero's head up again. "Dear God, I've thought of close to nothing _else _this past week!"

Zero's eyes rounded in shock at the unexpected confession. "What?" he asked in a whisper. It was impossible but looking at Kaname now, he knew it was the truth. Hadn't he done the same thing everyday since Christmas Day itself?

"Why, Kaname?" he forced himself to ask. Kaname stared at him wordlessly and Zero pressed on. "Is it because I'm a guy?"

Kaname shook his head.

Zero swallowed. "Is it because I'm the very last person you expected to kiss that night?" he asked huskily, heedless now of how his voice quivered. But Kaname only shook his head again. Zero uttered a sound that sounded like a sob. "Then why?" he burst out before he turned away from the pureblood, hugging himself as if he were in pain.

Kaname dug his hands into his trouser pockets, shoulders just as hunched. He shouldn't tell the prefect anything else because Zero had already found out too many things about him. Things he never intended for anyone to find out. But he still wanted to Zero know one more thing.

"Because that was my first kiss, all right?"

Zero swung back, stunned amethyst eyes searching out Kaname's face, looking for the truth. That was Kaname's first kiss? Of all the things he expected the proud pureblood to say, this was not one of it. Unless perhaps Kaname meant that it was his first kiss with a person of the same gender?

"With... with a guy, you mean?" Zero asked, his voice echoing with confusion.

Kaname shook his head at once. "My first real kiss with anyone," he insisted then paused. Something that looked like pained guilt crossed his face. "Well, my first kiss that wasn't... unwanted, that is," he whispered with raw honesty before looking away again, shoulders even more hunched than before.

Kaname's confession slammed into Zero, leaving him even more stunned than before. The very fact that the pureblood had apparently been forced into kisses before fueled a sudden, burning rage in the prefect's confused heart but it was tempered by the fact that against all odds, Kaname had confessed something very, very private to him. The pureblood was being absolutely honest with him again even though Zero knew he was hurting deeply inside.

Kaname stood there, his body almost trembling as he waited for Zero's derision and scorn. He felt so horribly vulnerable now after that impulsive confession and it served him right for any cutting comeback the silver haired prefect chose to dealt him with now, after learning even more about his tainted past.

"Kaname..."

Zero's voice was soft and the pureblood dared to look up slowly, hesitantly. "That was my first kiss as well," Zero confessed at last.

Kaname's eyes filled with warm, aching relief. It was OK – amazingly, Zero didn't think him desperate or pathetic – it was OK. He couldn't seem to stop trembling with sheer relief. This was the second time the prefect had seen the person that he was on the inside and he still hadn't turned away. Then Zero moved closer to Kaname, making the pureblood freeze. The amethyst eyes were blazing with emotion now as Zero walked up to the pureblood and stood in front of him, holding him captive with his fierce gaze. The prefect was only wearing slippers and with the pureblood a little taller than him and in his shoes, Zero had to look up but he did so willingly.

"Kaname," he said again, huskily.

A deep shudder shook the pureblood's body at Zero's voice and he quickly swung around, squeezing his eyes shut tightly against the hot, shameful moisture that threatened to fall with every shaking breath. Silently, he stood there, aware that Zero was just behind him but not daring to look at him now. _No. Please don't look at me when I'm like this, Zero._

Zero stared at the pureblood's tense back and swallowed hard. He knew that this was a side of Kaname nobody saw, not even Yuuki. Nobody save him and the knowledge touched Zero deeply that Kaname trusted him enough to let him see the lonely person he was inside. That Kaname had been thinking about the kiss all this time and had wanted to see the movie and have dinner with him, only Zero hadn't known and he had brushed the pureblood away. What if Kaname hadn't come to seek him out? What if... what if Kaname had been as proud as he was?

A hand descended onto Kaname's shoulder and squeezed it warmly. The pureblood let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, releasing it on a long, shuddering sigh. That touch meant a lot to him. It told him that Zero wanted to comfort him and Kaname took heart in that. The hand slipped off after a moment and Kaname longed to have Zero's arms surround him again but knew it would not happen.

After all, Christmas didn't come around everyday, did it?

It took a lot of effort now but Kaname managed to compose himself before turning around. His breath hitched in his throat because Zero's eyes were again that soft, soft violet and his features just as soft, just as vulnerable. Kaname drank in the sight and took a chance.

"Zero," he whispered. "Will you come see the movie and have dinner with me?"

Zero did not answer immediately and Kaname's heart started to ache. "You don't have to think anything of it. It's just an outing, that's all. I – I promise."

Zero swallowed again. Did Kaname think he could even refuse now when all his assumptions and defenses had crumbled? "Well, the vouchers expire in a week's time, you know," he murmured a little shakily, repeating the Chairman's earlier words. Sheer relief shone in Kaname's eyes. "What about tomorrow night?" he suggested quickly.

That made Zero draw back a little. "Tomorrow?" he echoed as he frowned at the pureblood. "But you have classes!"

An enigmatic smile touched Kaname's lips, he seemed in control of himself again, all traces of his previous vulnerability and pain hidden completely behind the familiar veneer of self assurance. "I'll just inform the teachers that I have a prior engagement," he said smoothly and Zero continued to stare at him, making Kaname's smile widen. "A very important prior engagement."

Kaname's unexpectedly mischievous smile made an answering smile tug at Zero's lips. Oh, what the heck... "OK," he said, almost impulsively, and his heart leapt as Kaname's eyes lit up at that one word.

"Just make sure you don't let Cross know of our plans," Zero added dryly to lighten the moment. Kaname's heart warmed at the word 'our'. "No, of course not. We can't risk having him pop up in the restaurant with camera in hand while we're having our dinner, can we?" he agreed with a conspiratorial wink. Zero actually chuckled at that, feeling unreasonably happy all of a sudden and not realising that Kaname was staring at him, captivated by his smile. The pureblood had to force himself to reach for the doorknob then he paused.

"You'll need a jacket for the restaurant, Zero," he reminded the prefect. Zero blinked at him then his gaze went over to his uniform jacket hanging on his cupboard door.

"No, not that. I can bring you one of mine... that is, if you don't mind?" Kaname offered diffidently, already mentally running through the selection in his wardrobe for the one that would suit the prefect's colouring best. After all, they were almost the same height and of a similar build. Normally, Zero would have refused outright but he was feeling pretty good now and he just shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, thanks," he mumbled. "If you don't mind."

Kaname smiled warmly. "If I minded, I would not have offered, Zero," he said gently. _The gray one. And a matching tie as well..._

It was time for him to leave but Kaname still lingered at the door, very reluctant to go because Zero was now looking deliciously approachable with a shy smile playing about his lips. Still, there was the promise of tomorrow...

Kaname nodded decisively. "Good night, Zero. I'll meet you at the main entrance gates at seven o'clock tomorrow. Bring your vouchers."

Zero nodded in turn. "Yeah, you too."

They stared at each other again. Both of them were still longing to talk of that kiss but neither of them dared to and there was nothing else that Kaname could think of to keep him there. He finally opened the door and left after using his senses to make sure that the corridor outside was deserted.

As his room door closed quietly, Zero sighed softly, still smiling. He had ended the earlier meeting in Cross' study rather badly but things had worked out quite well in the end. Better still, he would see Kaname again tomorrow evening. How that would end he had no idea but Zero was very glad that Kaname had come to see him anyway. He turned around now, his smile fading as his eyes fell on the Hello Kitty toy sitting by his bed and looking at him in a most knowing fashion.

_Crap_. Why on earth had he put that toy next to his pillow? Zero flushed with embarrassment as he wondered what Kaname must think of him now.

-- Chapter End --


	9. Chap 9: Come Assist With Me

**Author Notes:** Well, it's time for their dat - uh, outing, I mean :D Or at least the first half of the evening - sorry, it got really long (more than ten thousand words) so I had to split it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know your thoughts! Additional comments in my profile as usual :D

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero plan to just enjoy the evening and each other's company without thinking anymore of it. But a small family disrupts the peace and silence of the cinema and a past memory prompts Zero to open his mouth. Will the prefect's impulsive offer ruin the moment or make it even better for Kaname and himself?

-- Chapter Start --

Kaname could barely concentrate on that night's lessons when he finally got to class. All he could think about was the soft look in Zero's eyes when the stubborn prefect had finally agreed to go out with him the following night. Projecting an outwardly serene appearance, Kaname took a slow, deep breath to calm himself and clear his mind when he found that he was really looking forward to tomorrow evening more than anything else he could think of.

But he also remembered that he had promised Zero it was just an outing and nothing more. The pureblood knew that to make it anything more than that would either annoy Zero or frighten him away. A slight frown drew Kaname's brows together at the unexpectedly sobering thought. He could see that Zero was wary of this growing closeness between them and Kaname realised that he, too, should feel that way. After all, hadn't he spent the past ten years trying not to let anyone get close to him, save Yuuki? Just having someone close to you increased your vulnerability and your dependence on them but for that someone to be your love rival had to make it worse.

Didn't it?

At that very moment, sitting by himself in the quiet class with everyone else, even Aido, paying close attention to the learned Night Class teacher's words, Kaname wasn't so sure. He knew he was justifiably wary of trusting anyone too much, even Takuma whom he had practically grown up with, let alone a boy he hardly even knew all that well. But Zero... well, somehow he had already learned things about the pureblood that even the nobles in his inner circle didn't know about and despite that, Kaname just couldn't get himself to even feel worried about this even though he knew he should.

Kaname didn't know why but he found that he trusted Zero. He didn't know why, he just did. There was just something about the prefect's innate and raw honesty that called out to Kaname, there was something about his instinctive caring nature that attracted the lonely pureblood like nothing else could. And when he added the way that Zero would look at him sometimes, as if the prefect found himself attracted to Kaname against his will, when the pureblood included that - attraction - that existed between them and that magical, maddening kiss...

Kaname blinked and straightened up in his seat. He tried to focus again on what the teacher was saying but when a few more minutes had gone by and Kaname realised he had no idea what the teacher had said, he realised that he still wanted it to be tomorrow evening now. With an inward sigh, he knew he wouldn't get much sleep tomorrow morning either.

- o -

The next day passed much too slowly for Zero, who had one eye on the clock and his attention far away from the teacher and his books. But once classes had finished, time paradoxically sped up. It seemed that at one moment, he was trying to complete his homework as fast as he could, and the next, it was already time for class changeover. Zero couldn't quite meet Yuuki's eyes as the two School Prefects walked over to the Moon Dorm gates where the excitable Day Class girls were already waiting. He knew the Treasure Hunt vouchers were strictly his and Kaname's to use - but he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty all the same that they were going out to town without her knowledge.

The silver haired prefect was also starting to feel nervous again even though he knew Kaname was not waiting behind the Moon Dorm gates. After all, the pureblood has said he would meet him later, at the main gates of Cross Academy for their dat - eh, outing. Zero swallowed hard, unconsciously rubbing his damp palms on his school trousers.

"Zero, are you OK?" asked Yuuki unexpectedly, her head tilted to one side as she looked curiously at her friend who was looking edgy again. Zero nodded abruptly. "I'm fine," he said briefly, ignoring her searching gaze. Yuuki's delicate brows drew together in a frown and she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip as she wondered what to say next. But the gates creaked open right then and she swung immediately towards the girls as they surged forward with an excited cry.

Zero's eyes ran briefly over the group of nobles standing just inside the gates, disappointed when he couldn't spot the tall and elegant figure of Kaname Kuran amongst them, despite knowing very well he wouldn't be there. Yuuki had noticed this, too.

"Ichijo-sempai, where is Kaname-sempai?" she asked the Assistant Dorm Leader as he walked past her. Takuma flashed her his cheerful smile. "Good evening, Yuuki-chan! I'm afraid Kaname has an important appointment in town this evening, so he's unable to make it to class. He's already spoken to the Headmaster and asked me to pass on his regards to you."

"Ah, I see. Thank you," Yuuki murmured, feeling a little disappointed. Zero glanced sideways at her, his heart beating uneasily in his chest as he wondered what she would say if she knew that he was going to be her favourite pureblood's reason for that 'important appointment in town'. Quickly, Zero turned his glare and his attention to a couple of giggling girls sneaking up behind Aido who was pretending he hadn't noticed their presence at all.

- o -

With both hands, Zero raked his wet, freshly shampooed hair back as he walked over to his closet. Pulling open the door, he took out the violet suede shirt he had worn on Christmas Eve... and secretly ironed last night before sleeping. After all, it wasn't as if he had a whole load of other dress shirts to choose from and they were going to the classiest restaurant in town, right?

Zero continued to think up excuses in his mind as he pulled on a clean undershirt then shrugged into the shirt that he knew matched his eye colour exactly. He knew that Kaname had noticed that too, judging from that - dare he even say it - admiring look in the pureblood's warm brown eyes when he came into the living room last Christmas Eve. Zero's face warmed again but he ignored it as he finished dressing and finger combed his hair nervously. He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it was five minutes to seven now. The perfect time to walk over to the school's main gates for that dat - uh, outing.

Zero tucked the two vouchers into his shirt pocket and steadfastly ignored the Hello Kitty's even more knowing glance as he slipped on his school socks and shoes then opened his room door. To his surprise, Yuuki was standing there, her small fist raised and apparently on the verge of knocking on his door. She took a step backwards and blinked as the door suddenly swung open, startling her. Zero stared at her and belatedly realised that he had been too distracted to sense her presence outside his door. "Yuuki!" he uttered.

The auburn haired girl's wide brown eyes took in her fellow prefect's damp hair, violet shirt and dark gray trousers. "Zero, you're going out tonight?" she asked in surprise. "You never said anything about it!"

Zero hunched a shoulder. "Uh, sorry, forgot to mention it," he mumbled. Yuuki pressed her lips together. "You might have told me, you know the Chairman is cooking tonight," she reminded him. "I forgot," Zero repeated, not that he had. He was actually terrified that Cross would question him if he mentioned he was going out at all.

Yuuki frowned. The prospect of dining alone with her adopted father didn't appeal to her very much, especially when her good friend appeared to be dining out instead. "Where are you doing? And with who?" she asked curiously. Zero's eyes skittered away from her. "Just a dinner in town," he mumbled.

For some reason, Takuma's words suddenly echoed in Yuuki's mind. The blond noble had said that Kaname would be in town this evening too. "Zero? You wouldn't happen to be at the same place as Kaname-sempai, would you?" she asked, vaguely wondering if there was some sort of vampire cum hunter meeting there tonight. With dinner provided, apparently.

Zero hesitated again. Then meeting Yuuki's innocent gaze squarely, he shook his head before reaching into his shirt pocket and taking out the vouchers. "We won the Treasure Hunt last year, remember?" he said quietly, as there were a few boys walking around the corridor and looking curiously at Yuuki. After all, this was the Boys' dorm. He winced as Yuuki predictably squealed in surprise. "Oh, Zero! I'd almost forgotten about that! You're so lucky!"

Zero hushed her urgently before they got anymore curious looks and Yuuki dropped her tone obligingly. "I'm so jealous, Zero!" she whispered and she did indeed look envious. "Imagine, a movie and dinner date with Kaname-sempai!" she sighed. Zero rolled his eyes at her even though his heart stumbled over her words. "It is not a date, Yuuki!" he hissed at her. "We're just using up our prize, that's all!"

The petite girl ignored his tone and sighed. "So that's why you're all dressed up and why Kaname-sempai isn't attending classes tonight," she concluded before forcing a smile. "I hope you two have fun, Zero," she said softly, still unable to completely hide the envy in her voice. The silver haired prefect couldn't help but smile back, touched. "I'm sure Kuran would have preferred to take you, Yuuki. I would, too," he said gently and had the satisfaction of seeing her face light up at once. There was a rather contradictory ache in his heart at the same time but he ignored that.

Yuuki's smile grew wider. "Thanks," she said affectionately. "You two have a good time, and please don't argue with him, OK?"

Zero kept silent. After what had happened between them recently and especially Kaname's unexpected confession in his room last night, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to argue with the pureblood again. "I don't always argue with him. Yuuki," he told her now in as reproving a tone as he could manage. Yuuki nodded but she seemed to be thinking of something because she spoke again after a moment. "You know, it's actually a good thing Kaname-sempai partnered with you that time."

Zero looked at her curiously. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

Yuuki frowned again as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, Kaname-sempai seems very lonely, you know, despite the Night Class students always hanging around him. And maybe it's because he's a pureblood but they always keep their distance from him. You know, with all their bowing and 'Kaname-sama' and all that. Even Ichijo-sempai isn't that close to him, despite both of them knowing each other for years."

Yuuki smiled upon seeing Zero's surprise. Surely she wasn't all that obtuse all the time? "Did you think I hadn't noticed?" she asked him reproachfully. "At least you treat him like a normal person and I think he needs that, sometimes, so he doesn't feel so - well, so alienated all the time."

Zero's heart warmed at Yuuki's words. She could be really perceptive, sometimes... "Although you are usually rude to him, Zero, and I don't think that's very nice."

Zero was now torn between flushing and feeling annoyed. He hadn't been rude to the pureblood recently. Well, barring that regrettable occasion in the Chairman's study when he had blown up at them both. In fact, there had been several occasions when he had been anything but rude to Kaname. Especially when the two of them were alone. Especially when they had... kissed.

"Zero? Did you hear a word of what I said?" Yuuki's voice pulled Zero from his musings and he blinked. To cover his confusion, he teased her, "Well, what about you, Yuuki? You're always going all shy and red around him and calling him 'Kaname-sempai!' all the time!"

"Oh!" Yuuki looked indignant, as Zero had fully expected her to. "It's only because I respect him and what are you trying to imply, anyway?" she scowled at him, blushing and punching his arm. Zero merely grinned at her and after a moment, Yuuki relented and smiled as well. She gave him another half hearted punch. "Oh, go on, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry!"

Zero gave a startled glance at his wristwatch, it was already five minutes past seven - crap! "I am late," he muttered. Yuuki brushed past Zero to close his room door before giving him a light push. "Go on and have a good time. Don't worry, I won't mention a single word to the Chairman," she promised.

Zero glanced over his shoulder. He had a feeling she had said that more for Kaname's benefit than for his own but he was grateful all the same. "Thanks, Yuuki," he said and meant it. He ran down the stairs lightly and was soon striding away from the Sun Dorms. It was very cold outside since he wasn't even wearing a jacket but his usual frown was missing and he even looked mildly excited.

- o -

Kaname waited until all the nobles had safely reached their classroom before he left his rooms at the Moon Dorms, the gray jacket folded neatly over one arm. His long, dark hair was also freshly washed and he was dressed in a white dress shirt with a dark brown suit. A wine red tie and a pale yellow one were carefully folded up in his trouser pocket.

When he reached the main gates, it was five minutes to seven o'clock. As expected, Zero wasn't there yet and Kaname strolled over to the guardhouse, nodding at the two guards' respectful salute. After a moment, he seated himself on the wooden bench nearby, controlling the rather nervous excitement coursing through him. Despite what he had told Zero last night that this was a mere outing, Kaname knew it was more than that, at least to him. He hadn't been out with the prefect before. Well, the piano recital didn't count since they had gone there separately and Takuma had been with them on the way back. The dinner at the fast food outlet didn't count either since Yuuki had been with them then and it had been a public, noisy and much too bright place. And while they had been alone in the hotel room after he had gotten injured in the park, it hadn't been an outing at all. Even if certain parts of it had been very intimate in Kaname's opinion.

The pureblood was aware that tonight would mark his first visit to a public cinema and that was probably why he was feeling slightly off balance now, much like how he had felt when Yuuki pulled him into that bright and noisy fast food outlet. A slight smile curved his lips now - that had been a memorable occasion. Zero's unexpected caring and diplomacy had startled and touched him deeply him but the prefect's unwilling attention and embarrassment when he witnessed Kaname licking his fingers had been... precious.

After a moment, Kaname glanced at his wristwatch. It was now seven o'clock precisely and he looked expectantly at the road leading up to the school. Zero wasn't here yet but there had been ample time for him to get ready after class changeover. Kaname had looked out from his bedroom window and found his gaze locked onto the head of silver hair earlier, holding the Day Class girls back from the nobles. The pureblood wondered if Zero had been at all distracted by thoughts of their outing this evening or if he had gone on about his day as he always had. Kaname smiled ruefully to himself, the prefect probably hadn't spared him a single thought nor had his sleep disturbed at all, like he had...

After a few minutes, Kaname again checked the time. It was now eight minutes past seven and there was still no sign of Zero. Kaname glanced up at the path again, trying to ignore the growing uncertainty gnawing at his heart. Zero would be here soon - he had said that he would and Kaname had no reason to doubt him.

Perhaps the Chairman had waylaid him on the way here?

Perhaps he was helping Yuuki with her homework again?

Perhaps he was finishing his own?

Or perhaps he had just... forgotten?

Kaname sat there wondering what he would do, or how long he would wait if Zero didn't turn up. He had never been stood up before but what if Zero had changed his mind and didn't know how to tell him, having seen how desperate Kaname was last night, in that he had actually gone to his room to seek him out? It was indeed a worrisome thought but thankfully, a moot one too, because the familiar head of silver hair had appeared over the gently sloping grounds. Zero was here at last.

- o -

Zero forced himself to walk slower now that he was nearing the main gates. That wasn't really hard to do but getting his excited heart to slow down was another matter altogether. He experienced a disquieting moment when he couldn't even see the pureblood at the gates but fortunately his hunter senses told him that Kaname was somewhere around. A moment later, the pureblood stood up from where he had been sitting on the bench next to the guardhouse and Zero started breathing again. They stared at each other, Zero's steps slowing even more as he neared Kaname and the latter's eyes caught by the prefect's silvery hair being teased by the cold wind as well as the apologetic look on his face.

"Kaname, sorry-"

"Hello, Zero -"

They spoke at the same time, then stopped abruptly, still staring at each other, Zero taking in the relief on Kaname's face and the former taking in the lack of annoyance on the latter's. But Zero didn't speak again and after a moment, Kaname said quietly, "I'm glad you're here." That made the prefect look at him uncertainly - was Kaname afraid he might not turn up? Or was he just annoyed at being kept waiting?

"Sorry, I know I'm late," he muttered a bit awkwardly.

Kaname's smile was warm. "It's all right, our dinner reservation is only at half past nine," he replied and Zero smiled a little shyly at him. Kaname returned the smile and stepped closer. "Did you have trouble getting out?" he wanted to know.

Zero shook his head. "No, just ran into Yuuki as I was leaving my room," he said. He felt it easier not to look at Kaname as he explained this. "She guessed I was going out and, uh, I told her about... these," he added as he pulled the vouchers from his shirt pocket once more.

"Ah, I see," Kaname murmured as he smoothly removed the vouchers from Zero's grasp and tucked them into his own shirt pocket. "So she knows about... our evening?" Kaname stopped himself from adding 'About us?' since that would probably have sent Zero off again.

"Yeah."

Kaname eyed him speculatively. "And what did she say?" he asked. Zero shrugged. "For us to have a good time, actually," he mumbled a bit embarrassedly and Kaname stared at him. "Really?" he asked.

Zero couldn't help grinning a little at the pureblood's surprise. "Yeah, really," he confirmed. "And for me not to act too rude to you," he felt compelled to add, most likely because he wanted to see Kaname's reaction to Yuuki's other words. The pureblood looked rather taken aback at first, then his expression turned thoughtful. "Perhaps a long time ago," he murmured. "But not recently."

Zero scowled at the fact that he was blushing again - it was only meant to be a joke! "Just forget about it, Kuran," he said shortly. "We'd better go if we don't want to be late."

Kaname nodded as he squashed the urge to ask Zero to say his name. He took the jacket resting on his arm and held it out. "It's cold, you had better put this on first."

It was cold and Zero reached for the jacket gratefully, wondering when he had stopped being reluctant to borrow something of Kaname's. "Thank you," he murmured as he shrugged it on with relief. The well cut jacket was of fine gray wool and warmly lined inside. It was perhaps a tad more snug than what he was used to, but overall it fitted him handsomely and even went well with his dark gray slacks and the violet hue of his shirt.

Kaname's dark brown eyes glowed with approval. "It suits you, Zero," he commented. "And the shirt, too."

Zero flushed, wondering if Kaname meant that the jacket complemented his shirt, or if the shirt looked well on him. But he was sure that Kaname recognised it anyway. "I wore this shirt before," he muttered, not looking at the pureblood as he busied himself with adjusting the jacket collar.

Kaname smiled. "I know," he added. Zero shot him an uncertain glance and the pureblood quickly added, "I like it, it matches your eyes exactly." Crap, he hadn't meant to say that, and with such feeling...!

Amethyst eyes widened in response and Zero's light blush deepened correspondingly. So Kaname had noticed... "Uhm, thanks," he mumbled, unconsciously inhaling the pureblood's scent on the jacket he was wearing. Perhaps Kaname had worn the jacket on a previous outing before?

Zero looked really good and Kaname knew that the pale yellow tie in his pocket would complete the ensemble when they went to dinner later. For now, he chose not to mention the fact that he had worn the jacket in his room after class until just before going to bed - mostly because he knew the prefect would be wearing it now. Zero finished adjusting the jacket and looked enquiringly at Kaname. "Shall we go, then?" he asked and Kaname nodded at once. "Yes, let's."

- o -

Zero felt a bit awkward at first, as they walked out of the school gates together. After all, he was wearing the pureblood's jacket that was deliciously imbued with its owner's unique scent and Kaname himself smelled wonderful. He really did. Zero found himself moving closer and closer to the pureblood as they walked along the road until their shoulders almost touched. After that, Zero made sure he kept his distance. After all the protests he had made about being reluctant to go out with Kaname in the first place, it would be horribly embarrassing to say the least if the pureblood remarked on how close he was standing to him now.

Kaname glanced sideways at Zero, trying to decipher the stubborn frown that was knitting the silent prefect's brows. The silence had been comfortable at first and he was pleasantly surprised to find Zero invading his personal space again. But after about a minute or so, and just when Kaname was so very sure that their shoulders were going to touch, Zero suddenly frowned and moved away. Kaname stopped himself from moving closer to the prefect instead.

"Are you OK?" he asked quietly as the town came into sight.

Zero glanced at him. "Yeah."

Kaname decided to continue. "This is strange," he remarked. "It's probably the first time I've actually walked here with you... alone." The last time he had done so was in Yuuki's presence.

Zero's lips quirked a little as he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets. "Yeah. The last time was with Yuuki, when we had fried chicken for dinner." He shot Kaname a sly look before adding, "That was when you used your fingers to eat for the first time."

The pureblood raised an eyebrow at him, all cool confidence now. "And when you taught me the phrase 'finger lickin' good'?" he returned with an absolutely innocent smile. Zero gave him a startled look. Kaname's eyes were reminding him of how sensual he could be and to his chagrin, the prefect felt his face heat up at the memory. Kaname bit back a chuckle as he noticed the charming flush on Zero's cheeks. The prefect noticed the scrutiny and hunched his shoulders in response. "Cut that out, Kuran" he grumbled.

Kaname opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something then thought the better of it and closed his mouth again. Surreptitiously, he moved a little closer to Zero so that their shoulders brushed against each other but ignored the suspicious look Zero gave him as they walked on towards the cinema.

There were four movies showing this week but the next available showing time for two of them was at half past seven and for the other two, eight o'clock. "Let's catch the half past seven show, since we also have dinner. OK with you?" asked Zero and Kaname nodded. Out of the two shows, one was an action spy thriller, the other a romantic drama. Zero pointed at the former and raised his eyebrow at Kaname who merely nodded again. Watching the drama together would be just... weird.

There was quite a number of people queuing up for the tickets even though it was a weekday and they all eyed Kaname and Zero's smart attire curiously. Zero told Kaname to exchange the vouchers for seat tickets while he got some popcorn. He didn't usually eat popcorn while at the movies even though Yuuki loved the hot, buttery kernels since they were too sweet in his opinion but it had occurred to Zero that this was probably the pureblood's first time at the movies and well, it should include tasting the standard movie snack too. He also remembered to get a small bottle of mineral water for Kaname along with a Coke for himself.

The timing was perfect - it was twenty minutes past seven now and they walked up to the attending usher. He tore the stubs off their tickets before handing them back and waving his hand at one of the two cinema entrances behind him. Zero led the way in to the one on the right, Kaname content to follow a step behind. The wall lights were still switched on and the large screen was blank since they were early but quite a number of seats were already occupied.

"Oh, what seats did you get?" asked Zero as he peered at the stub in his hand. "Back row - wait, side aisle?" He stopped walking and turned to give Kaname a puzzled look. "Why'd you get side seats? Those are usually for -" Zero stopped abruptly before he blurted out the word 'couples'.

The right and left aisle seats were made up of two seats in each row, while there were twelve seats in the centre aisle. Kaname had chosen seats on the left side of the hall. To be exact, the two seats at the very last row at the back. Zero preferred sitting in the centre aisle since it afforded a better view of the screen while the twin seats on the right and left sides were usually favoured by lovers since it gave them a measure of privacy and the connecting arm rest could be pushed up for closer intimacy if desired.

Kaname shrugged as if the thought had not occurred to him at all. He found their seats and took the innermost one without comment. Zero then decided that the pureblood had chosen their seats due to his innate preference to distance himself from the other patrons and decided he couldn't very well fault Kaname for that. The fact that he was now sitting in the end seat right next to the cushioned wall panel also reinforced Zero's assumption. The cinema wasn't cold after coming in from outside and both of them shed their jackets, placing them on the backs of their respective seats. Kaname nodded at the paper bag in Zero's hand. "So, what did you get us?" he asked curiously.

Zero fished out the paper carton and handed it to Kaname. "it's buttered and salted popcorn," he explained. He watched, grinning, as Kaname looked discreetly for a spoon or fork, didn't find any, then picked up one of the fluffy kernels with his fingers. The pureblood sniffed at the kernel and nodded before placing it in his mouth. When his eyes widened in surprised delight, Zero actually chuckled. Kaname's eyes darted to his. "It's good!" he said and proffered the carton to Zero, who shook his head. "It's too sweet for me. Yuuki loves it, though, especially the caramel flavoured ones."

Zero stopped abruptly and Kaname froze as well. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Zero's words had reminded them of why they weren't supposed to be enjoying this outing at all.

But... was it so wrong if they did?

Hesitantly, Zero raised his eyes to Kaname and found the pureblood looking at him just as tentatively. "Sorry," Zero mumbled. Indeed, he was sorry he had mentioned Yuuki and spoiled the moment for them both but Kaname's reply surprised them both. "Don't be, Zero," he said softly. "But the vouchers are ours and we should enjoy this evening." _And each other's company too..._

Zero's gaze fell and that soft, familiar ache started up in Kaname's heart. "Do you agree with me?" he asked, his voice even softer than before. Zero looked up then and the pureblood's heart skipped another beat, the way it seemed to like to do whenever the prefect let his guard down unexpectedly. Zero swallowed at the unmistakable sincerity in Kaname's dark eyes. "Yeah," he whispered a little shakily and Kaname smiled. "Good."

Zero felt himself flushing again and he quickly busied himself, taking out the can of Coke and putting it in the cup holder on his right before handing over the bottle of water to Kaname.

The pureblood smiled again. "You remembered." Zero scowled in response. "For now," he muttered. As usual, the pureblood didn't seem to take offense at his remark and merely placed the unopened bottle in the cup holder on the left arm rest of his seat before helping himself to more popcorn.

Half the lights in the hall dimmed now and the large screen blinked to life, showing a trailer for an upcoming movie. Both Kaname and Zero winced as the booming sound hit their sensitive hearing. Zero quickly half stood up and extracted a tiny box from his right trouser pocket. "I almost forgot about these," he commented as he opened the box.

"What are those?" asked Kaname curiously as he looked down at the box in Zero's palm. "Ear plugs," the prefect replied as he lifted the box up to show the pureblood two small, round pieces of almost transparent plastic that he quickly fitted into his ears. "They won't block out sound entirely, but will render your hearing less sensitive so that your ears don't end up ringing by the end of the movie." Zero had used them before and remembered to keep his voice soft.

"Really?" Kaname sounded interested as he leaned closer to Zero. A lock of his long hair swung forward, bringing with it the scent of his shampoo to Zero's nose. He breathed it in... and the pureblood looked up.

"Uh, I have a pair for you, too," Zero quickly dug in his trouser pocket again, bringing out a tiny plastic bag that he handed to Kaname. "These are brand new."

"Thank you." Kaname was touched that Zero had gotten him a pair as well since his hearing was even more sensitive, being a pureblood. He tried to ignore the extremely loud gunshots that echoed through the hall courtesy of the current trailer for an action packed movie being shown. Quickly, he shook out the small, transparent plugs onto his palm but hesitated to put them on.

Zero raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong? They're brand new, I've not used them before."

"I know," Kaname replied. _Not that I would mind if you had..._ But still, he hesitated. "These plugs would reduce the sensitivity of our hearing, won't they?"

Zero nodded. "That's the general idea, so we don't end up with ruptured ear drums," he said dryly. Kaname didn't say anything more and after a moment of guessing, Zero finally realised what was on the pureblood's mind.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you," the prefect said a little dryly. _Geez, were purebloods this neurotic all the time?_

But a sense of déjà vu washed over Zero at his own words. He realised he had said them before, and to Kaname as well but they weren't in a semi dark cinema hall then, but a hotel room. The pureblood's startled glance confirmed the fact and Zero froze.

"I know you will," Kaname said softly. Embarrassed, Zero glanced around them, leaving the pureblood to put on his ear plugs. The sharp edge of the sounds coming from the speakers as well as the soft, private conversations between the other people in the cinema were now muted but he could still hear the spoken dialog in the trailers clearly.

Zero noticed that there was no one occupying the middle aisle seats on his right but in the row in front of them were a group of four adults. As the trailers ended and the rest of the lights dimmed out, Zero sat back, his left arm automatically going up to rest on the interconnecting arm rest between his and Kaname's seat. Coincidentally, the pureblood's arm moved there as well and their elbows bumped each other's.

"Sorry," Zero muttered as he hurriedly removed his arm.

"Please, you go ahead, Zero," Kaname murmured as he removed his arm as well. But Zero only shook his head. "I'm fine," he muttered. The polished wooden arm rest was wide enough to accommodate both their arms - but that would be too intimate, wouldn't it? It would remind Zero all too much of the time he had actually dared to lean his head against Kaname's shoulder... and ended up falling asleep instead.

Kaname sighed silently and rested his arm on the wooden surface again, taking care to use only half the available space. Actually, he would have preferred not to have the arm rest there at all, then perhaps Zero would - if he were sleepy - rest his head on his shoulder, the way he had back at that piano recital. But of course he wouldn't now and there was no reason to, was there?

After a few seconds, the movie started and Kaname found himself looking at the screen but not really taking in the names of the movie stars flashing across it. He was more conscious of the boy on his right, wondering if Zero really was as absorbed in the movie as he appeared to be. Quietly, Kaname helped himself to another buttered kernel of popcorn, absently licking the fine granules of salt off his fingertips.

Ten minutes into the show, a young family with three young children hurried into the cinema and occupied the vacant seats in the back row, just across the aisle from Zero. There was a minute or so of fussing as the parents settled their two oldest children in their respective seats, then the mother sat with her youngest child on her lap.

Barely had they settled down when the eldest boy, who was sitting at the end seat nearest to Zero piped up. "Mom, I can't see what's on the screen!" His mother hushed him at once and Zero glanced instinctively towards his right. The boy appeared to be about eight years old. It was no wonder the boy found his vision blocked since he was sitting directly behind a particularly tall man, his height apparent even when sitting down. The cinema hall wasn't all that big and the difference in height between each row of seats weren't sufficient to ensure that everyone had an unobstructed view of the screen regardless of where they were sitting and how tall they were.

"But I can't see anything!" piped up that young voice again. "I can't see anything either!" cried his younger sister next to him and a couple of people in the cinema started to titter. Zero knew Kaname had also glanced at the family.

"Hush now, dear, you're disturbing the rest of the people here," cautioned the mother who was seated on her daughter's right.

Something stirred in Zero's memory at her words. His parents had taken him and Ichiru to the movies when they were very small and he remembered his younger twin complaining about the person in front of him blocking his view. Zero could see fine since the seat in front of him was unoccupied but he willingly switched places with Ichiru anyway. It meant that he ended up missing half the scenes and had a neck ache courtesy of having to crane his neck from time to time but Ichiru had quietened down and ten minutes later, had fallen fast asleep.

Both the children's peevish complaints shook Zero out of his reverie and he could hear the mother's voice turning edgy as the people around them started to get annoyed. The little girl sounded tearful now as she insisted that she wanted to change to a better seat. The mother glanced up and met Zero's quietly sympathetic gaze. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but we were out all afternoon so they've missed their naptime. I'm afraid they're a little cranky..."

"I am not cranky!" declared her daughter at once and her older brother agreed. Their mother sighed.

Something prompted Zero to speak. "Actually, why don't you let them sit here with us?" he offered suddenly as he patted his right thigh in an inviting gesture. Zero didn't know why he was offering since he was very comfortable just as he was, and Kaname too. It could have been that past memory of him and Ichiru with their parents, it could have been the mellow mood he was currently enjoying, but still...

Zero could feel Kaname staring at him now but he ignored it as he smiled at the boy sitting just across from him. "What do you say, would you like to sit on my lap? Then you can see everything!"

"Yes, mister!" was his immediate reply.

Glancing up, Zero nodded at the mother. "It's all right, I don't mind at all."

Her tense look faded as she gave Zero a cautiously relieved smile. "Well, if you're really sure," she murmured, with a quick glance around at the people still looking at them. It was obvious she would have preferred not to take up his offer but if it would help settle her children... "All right then and mind your manners," she told her son who lost no time in getting up from his seat and crossing the carpeted space. Zero lifted him onto his lap, ignoring Kaname's now frankly curious gaze.

"Hey, I want to sit there too!" insisted the little boy's sister and she suddenly scrambled from her seat and ran across the aisle as well, ignoring her mother's "Come back here at once!"

Zero finally turned his head to look at Kaname and saw the resignation in the brown eyes before the pureblood sighed. "Come on, then," Kaname said before lifting the boy right off Zero's thigh and placing him on his own knee instead. "Your sister can sit there, OK?" he told the boy, pointing at Zero's now available lap. "Oh, all right then," agreed the boy in a magnanimous tone that had both Kaname and Zero grinning despite themselves.

The young parents now shifted outward to sit at the empty seats their children had vacated. "You two be good, OK?" whispered the mother to them before she smiled at Kaname and Zero. "Thank you so much, we're very grateful for your help," she added as her husband nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll fall asleep in a few minutes' time."

She hushed their "Of course we won't" protests and everyone in the cinema settled down again as the two children were able to watch the screen clearly with their elevated positions. The young mother was right. The girl leaned back against Zero's chest and after a few minutes, she turned to rest her left cheek on his shirt, her eyes already closing drowsily. Her brother was awake for a little longer but had started to rub his eyes every so often.

Kaname didn't protest as the child shifted, of his own volition, to lie across his thighs, pillowing his head with a satisfied sigh on the pureblood's left forearm that was resting on the arm rest. Zero couldn't help a soft smile as he glanced over and saw the sleepy child. After a couple of minutes, he looked at Kaname. "Make sure he doesn't knock his head on the wall," he said softly, upon seeing how close the boy's head was to the partition. "Wait, move him around so that he's resting on your right shoulder instead."

Kaname shifted the sleeping boy around and Zero pushed the armrest between them all the way up so that it was aligned with the backs of their twin seats. "This should make it more comfortable for you both."

Kaname had seen a couple a few rows down do the same to their shared armrest. Zero should have done this earlier, he thought ruefully. Quietly, he shifted closer to the prefect so that the little boy's legs could stretch out over his left thigh, towards the wall.

"Here, lean against me, it'll be more comfortable for you," Zero murmured and Kaname complied without hesitation, shifting closer before resting his head on Zero's left shoulder. The prefect closed his eyes for a moment. This wasn't how he had expected seeing a movie with Kaname to end up but the girl was resting trustingly against his chest and the pureblood's head was comfortable against his left shoulder - Zero knew he had never felt more contented in his life.

Kaname was quiet as he continued to stare at the screen without taking in a single word that was being said. The boy on his lap was sleeping as soundly and as Yuuki had when she was younger and had fallen asleep on the sofa next to him while watching TV. Zero's left shoulder was strong yet amazingly comfortable to lean on as was the softness of the violet shirt he wore. But even more precious than that, Kaname could let his guard down again here. He could pretend for a while that he wasn't an exalted pureblood, one who had to keep up appearances and behaviour and be seen as perfect and in control all the time. The boy asleep over his legs couldn't have cared less what he was as long as he provided a comfortable resting place for him. But more importantly, Zero was with him now. Zero, who had see the less than perfect person Kaname was on the inside and didn't appear to mind at all. The pureblood sighed in utter contentment, his heart too full for words now. Slowly, he rubbed his right cheek against Zero's shirtsleeve. After a while, he realised that Zero was looking at him and he turned his head.

"I'm sorry," murmured Zero softly. In the flickering light coming from the screen, Kaname could see that the prefect was looking a little abashed. "Why?" the pureblood asked curiously. Zero shrugged awkwardly. "For getting you into this mess."

_Oh, now he apologises?_ Kaname had to smile. "Nice of you to finally ask...!" he quipped. Kaname waited until Zero had opened his mouth indignantly before quickly adding, "You probably won't believe this but I don't actually mind, Zero."

The prefect looked surprised then he frowned at Kaname. "Really?" he asked sceptically. The proud and regal pureblood was now sitting in a darkened cinema with a too loud action movie on the screen and a sleeping child he didn't know on his lap and crinkling his perfectly ironed dress shirt and - and he didn't mind? At all?

Kaname saw the doubt in Zero's eyes and smiled again as the prefect's eyes drifted to the sleeping boy. "Nope, even though he is drooling onto my shirt."

Zero's lips quirked a little even though he still looked a little guilty. "Well, his sister is drooling onto mine as well," he added in a resigned tone and Kaname chuckled softly. "But as long as my dinner partner doesn't mind a drool patch on my shirt, I'm fine with it."

Zero's heart warmed both at the pureblood's voice and at his words. "Same here."

They exchanged a tentative smile and there was a comfortable if rather shy minute of silence before Kaname spoke again. "Actually, it's not the first time someone's drooled on my clothes in public. But it feels good to be able to care for someone like this, as good as it felt then."

Zero looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his good mood evaporating a little. "Oh?" he asked, assuming that the pureblood was talking about cuddling Yuuki on his lap when she was much younger. Perhaps she had fallen asleep on an outing or something? As if he could read the prefect's mind, Kaname shook his head. "It wasn't Yuuki, by the way."

But that only made Zero shoot him an even sharper look. "Oh? So who was it?" he asked before he could stop himself, then bit his lip in chagrin when he realised he had sounded rather jealous. Jealous, of all the things to feel. Why not distantly amused? Why not that, huh?

Kaname chuckled again, looking and sounding supremely unconcerned. "Someone unexpected who was kind enough to sit beside me to keep some unwanted attention away. He actually ended up falling asleep on my arm despite us being at a piano recital. He also... drooled a little."

The direct and meaningful look in Kaname's eyes removed any doubts Zero might have felt when he realised that that the pureblood was actually talking about him. He was touched when he remembered Kaname saying it had felt good - so that was why the pureblood hadn't woken him up after the recital had ended? Oh, geez! Zero's face flamed with mortification when the rest of Kaname's words hit him - he had made a mess on his jacket as well and the pureblood had said nothing about that!

"Uhm, sorry about your jacket," Zero mumbled. _Crap, what must Kaname have thought...!_

Kaname shook his head at once, looking solemn now. "Don't be, Zero, please. I didn't mind that at all." He gazed at Zero for a moment more then looked in front.

After a few seconds, Zero did the same, his mind swirling with even more questions than before. The more he got to know Kaname, the more he realised he wasn't a typical arrogant pureblood, just out for what he could get based on his class and his privileges... So what exactly was he then?

- o -

When the movie finally ended and the wall lights came back on, both Kaname and Zero had only a vague idea of what the outcome was and what had been its general plotline. Both of them were occupied with the sweet weight and quiet breathing of the young charges on their laps and more importantly, with each other's presence and deliciously close proximity as well. Despite not knowing the children they were cuddling now, the experience had felt almost as if - as if they were a family - almost - but neither of them dared to say a word about it, terrified that the other might not understand and might even misinterpret an innocent comment on just how comfortable it had felt.

The credits started rolling up on the screen and people were getting up from their seats and moving towards the front of the hall to leave through the designated exits located at both sides of the screen.

Zero looked at the young mother on his right, she and her husband were already looking expectantly at them, perhaps expecting that Kaname and Zero could not wait to hand their charges back to their parents. But the youngest child on the mother's lap was fast asleep as well and there were still many people trying to exit the hall. Besides, there was also a folded up stroller at the father's feet that he would also have to carry...

"Let's wait a while until they all leave," Kaname suggested. "After all, they're still sleeping."

The mother nodded and smiled with relief. After another three or so minutes, the hall was mostly empty and a couple of ushers had come in to ensure the hall was vacated. Kaname and Zero then stood up and slid out from their seats, carefully cradling the still sleeping children. Kaname had retrieved both his jackets from the seats and flung them over one arm.

"We'll walk in front," Zero murmured to the parents, who nodded and smiled again. The silver haired prefect led the way down the carpeted steps, Kaname following him from behind.

Kaname had no need to see where he was going - he was as sure footed as always so he fixed his gaze on Zero instead, unconsciously admiring the soft, silvery hair, the broad shoulders under that soft, soft shirt he wore, his trim waist, his slim hips...

"Thank you both so much for your kind help," beamed the young mother gratefully as she finished buckling her youngest child in the stroller and stood up. They were all standing in a corner of the cinema's main entrance now. Both the older children had woken up as they left the cinema and had quickly scrambled down to cling onto their father's hands, a little disoriented at first.

"Yes, thank you both. You helped save our sanity, and everyone else's!" added the father as he shook hands cordially with both of them. It was obvious he had no idea who Kaname and Zero were.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" the mother exclaimed suddenly as she caught sight of the strangely identical, wet patches on their shirt fronts. Hurriedly, she took out a hand towel from her large shoulder bag and started dabbing at the stain on Kaname's shirt. "This is so embarrassing and you're both so smartly dressed!" she laughingly apologised.

Kaname smiled politely even though the small terrycloth towel she was using positively reeked of spit up infant formula. "It's all right, it will dry in no time at all," he reassured her.

"But that's silk!" she protested, still trying to remove the stain and when Kaname stepped back adroitly, she quickly turned to Zero and started dabbing at the drool her daughter had left on his shirt instead. Zero scowled at Kaname's sudden grin over the mother's bent head.

"So, are you two going somewhere tonight?" asked the father, trying to ignore the fact that his wife's well meant ministrations were only increasing Zero's embarrassment and Kaname's subsequent amusement. Casually, the man gestured at Kaname and Zero's dinner jackets still folded over the pureblood's arm.

"Yes, dinner at Le Prestige," answered Kaname distractedly, most of his attention still on Zero's charmingly flushed cheeks as the prefect tried to gently push away the adamant towel still scrubbing away at his shirt.

Zero looked up at once, directing another scowl at the innocent looking pureblood. "We have a dinner appointment," Zero clarified pointedly, trying to make it sound as if they were meeting some associates for a business dinner, rather than just having a social meal between the two of them. Kaname merely sent another unrepentant grin at Zero who ducked his head and took a step back from the young mother with a muttered, "Please, that's enough. It's fine."

The youngest child in the stroller started to fuss at the lack of attention and that thankfully got the mother's attention. Both Kaname and Zero quickly made their escape after yet another round of grateful thanks from the parents.

- o -

Kaname and Zero removed their ear plugs and stuffed them into their pockets as they exited the cinema and turned in the direction of the elegant French restaurant, located towards the other end of the town. It took a moment for Kaname to adjust to the overly loud sounds again after having them half muted for almost two hours but Zero seemed used to it.

"Phew, I thought we were never going to get rid of her..." the prefect commented as he exhaled loudly. Kaname held back a smile. "You volunteered," he said mildly and smiled as Zero shot him a look of chagrin. "I know," was all he said but his voice was gentler now.

Another few minutes and the restaurant came into view. It was housed in a separate two story building and boasted a nice garden with a well trimmed lawn that flanked a stone path leading up from the main road right up to the front entrance of the restaurant. The premise was surrounded by a brick wall and lamp posts lit up the garden with a soft, golden glow.

"Wait a moment," Kaname said, placing a hand on Zero's arm to stop him. The latter glanced at him. "What's up? We're going to miss our reservation..."

Kaname merely shook his head before pulling the startled prefect off the stone path and behind some bushes planted next to the brick wall. "We won't, this will only take a minute," he said confidently as he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the two neatly folded silk ties. The pureblood separated them before holding the pale yellow one out to Zero. "You need a tie to get in."

Zero rolled his eyes as he took the silk tie. He flipped up his shirt collar before slipping the tie around his neck, under the collar. Kaname did the same with his wine red tie, his long fingers skillfully working the length into a perfect Half Windsor knot as he looked absently at Zero doing up his.

The prefect usually did up his school tie in a Four in Hand knot - the simplest and quickest one. He could manage perfectly fine without a mirror as well but that was without someone's eyes on him, as Kaname's were now. Zero hesitated, almost fumbling with the tie as he started to knot it. Flip the longer end over the shorter, bring it back over, pull it up - crap! The silk slipped from Zero's fingers and the half done knot undid itself. Zero clenched his teeth as he grabbed both ends and started again. He knew Kaname's eyes were still on him and his full attention as well since the pureblood's tie was already knotted, the collar of his snowy shirt turned down and tucked neatly inside his jacket collar.

Zero dropped his gaze self consciously as he started re-knotting his tie. Again, it slipped from his nerveless fingers as he pulled the longer end up. What the hell was wrong with him tonight? This was something he did every morning when he got dressed for class, something so autonomous, like wearing a shirt and buttoning it up, that it no longer required thinking on his part.

But it was different now.

For one thing, he wasn't wearing his own red school tie but Kaname's.

For another thing, he wasn't alone but facing Kaname who was by now looking _very_ interestedly at his fumbling and clumsy fingers. Zero found himself flushing hotly. This was embarrassing - Kaname must wonder how he had even managed to knot his tie every morning! And they _were_ going to miss their reservation!

Cursing under his breath and not realising each word was perfectly audible to Kaname, Zero tried for a third time. He didn't get very far, however.

"Here, let me..."

Kaname hid a smile and crooned out those three words soothingly as he stepped in front of Zero and brushed his hands away from the tie, ignoring the startled glance Zero gave him. Kaname hadn't helped anyone with their tie for many, many years now - the last time was when he had gone to Takuma's room after dressing for a formal dinner. They were both around ten years old at that time and Kaname had found the blond noble almost in tears in front of the mirror as he struggled to undo the hopeless knot he had gotten his tie into. Kaname hadn't mentioned the tears and kept his eyes locked on the mangled tie all the time as he deftly undid the knot and did it up properly, pretending he hadn't noticed Takuma stealthily wiping his eyes with a perfectly ironed handkerchief. But Kaname didn't keep his eyes on the tie he was doing up this time. He fixed his gaze on Zero's face instead, enjoying the slight flush he could see in the dim light of the nearest lamp post as he repositioned both ends of the tie.

Flustered, Zero dropped his gaze again and found himself watching the graceful dance of Kaname's fingers as they effortlessly coaxed the slippery yellow silk into another perfect Half Windsor. Zero's heart was suddenly hammering in his chest and he tried to regulate his breathing, knowing full well that Kaname could feel his breath on those long fingers of his.

Kaname forced himself to breathe slowly. He was taking in Zero's scent with each breath and it was distracting him. He could feel the warm puffs of the prefect's breath on his fingers as he worked the piece of silk through the familiar movements - the longer end over the shorter, then up to loop over, to the side and under, going up before slipping through the resulting loop and down again.

There.

Kaname's fingers adjusted Zero's shirt collar then slowly coaxed the knot of the tie up, leaving it snug against Zero's throat.

_Perfect. _

Kaname looked up then, a little startled to find Zero's unreadable gaze on him now. The road outside was quiet now, so was the garden. Only the faint murmur of voices seeping out from under the restaurant door reached them. But all Kaname and Zero could see and hear now were each other... and their quickened breathing.

Kaname released the tie and rested his right palm on Zero's shirt front, feeling the agitated beat of his heart. Zero's eyes widened with something akin to alarm and he started. Kaname knew he was going to take a step back. "No," he said. In an instant, with his eyes still on Zero's face, the pureblood's left hand had caught hold of Zero's right one and pressed the palm flat against his own chest, over his heart. "No," Kaname repeated softly. "Mine is the same as yours."

Zero's lips parted slightly in wonder, both at the unmistakable fact that Kaname's heartbeat sounded as erratic as his own and at the fact that the pureblood had actually confessed it verbally. Still holding his gaze, Kaname very slowly released Zero's wrist and ran the pad of his thumb lightly over Zero's full lower lip. It trembled under his touch and the heartbeat under his right palm started to race, much like his own. Zero's lips parted even further, his amethyst eyes soft and confused before they fluttered shut. He couldn't breathe, his heart felt like it was going to burst out from his chest and since he was still touching Kaname's chest, he could feel that the pureblood was similarly affected as well. Zero waited... for goodness only knew what. After what seemed like an excruciatingly long moment of torture, something soft and moist touched his lips very lightly. It only lasted for an instant and when the prefect's eyes blinked open, Kaname had a faint smile on his face.

Zero swallowed and flushed deeply before taking a step back, nervously running his tongue over his lips as he did so. A second later, his shocked eyes had darted to Kaname with a question in their amethyst depths but the pureblood only smiled at him enigmatically. "Shall we?" he asked softly.

Zero could only stare at him in confusion. _Shall we? Shall we what? Kiss some more?_

But Kaname only tilted his head towards the restaurant. "Shall we?" he asked again.

Zero nodded and hurriedly swung around to stride back to the stone path. Kaname didn't say anything as he fell into step with him, their shoulders almost touching again as they walked up to the main door.

Zero was looking straight ahead, his mind buzzing with a thousand questions he dared not ask. He didn't see Kaname running his tongue briefly over his own lips before smiling quietly to himself.

-- Chapter End --


	10. Chap 10: Come Dine With Me

**Author Notes:** Finally, here is the second half of their outing together! Hope it's still good and don't forget to let me know your thoughts, OK? :D _-sighs-_ I feel like I'm making both boys a little OOC than I had originally planned to! I had to Google a bit on the French cuisine and terms and found useful information in WiseGeek and Wikipedia... personally, I love escargot! :D

Cookies to **takara94 **for correctly guessing the title of this chapter! :D

**Appreciation:** Thank you to **Sagakure** for mentioning something about the young mother in Chapter 9 in her review because our subsequent conversation gave me an idea for this chapter!:D And as always, my grateful thanks to **Blackened Wing**, **Sagakure** and **IncaGold27** for their wonderful fics that made me now very agreeable to the idea of Kaname having suffered abuse in his past :p

**Summary:** An elegant French dinner awaits Kaname and Zero but the chance encounter with the family at the cinema has made the prefect horribly conscious that his shirt now smells of spit up milk. Will Kaname rescue the evening for both of them?

-- Chapter Start --

The maître'd himself opened the door of Le Prestige at the exact moment that Kaname and Zero approached it and bowed them in with a polite "Bonsoir, Kuran-san. Bonsoir, monsieur". Even if the middle aged man hadn't addressed Kaname by name, it was still obvious he had recognised the pureblood straightaway because his face lit up with a genuine smile as he made a respectful bow. Well, this was a snooty place all right – Zero could feel the maître'd and the cashier's assessing eyes taking in every detail of the smart gray jacket and silk tie he was wearing.

Kaname informed the maître'd about their reservations, sounding suave and completely at home in excellent French, something that Zero knew he wouldn't be able to match. He looked around him discreetly instead. Zero had never been in this restaurant before since he preferred Italian cuisine to French. Besides, the price for the cheapest appetizer here had to be around the same as for a hamburger, fries and soft drink!

It was definitely a posh place - mid sized chandeliers hung gracefully from the high ceiling, shaded wall lights and candles on the tables lit up the good sized interior with a soft glow that was reflected back by the dark, polished wood of the panelled walls and straight back chairs. They contrasted nicely with the snowy white linen tablecloths and fine china on the tables. Strategically placed and flourishing potted plants around the perimeter of the room actually half hid smaller and more private tables from the main dining area.

The maître'd was speaking now. "I have reserved the best table for you, Kuran-san. If you would please follow me..."

The best table was located in the exact centre of the dining area, the most optimal place to sit at if you wanted to be noticed and ogled at by the other diners. As they followed the man marching stiffly in front of them, rather like he were escorting royalty, Kaname noticed that Zero was now lagging a few steps behind him, his normally stoic face showing barely veiled reluctance. Kaname too, was feeling reluctant to be the centre of attention. Being a private person, he had never liked it at the other occasions that he had dined here and he disliked it even more now that this was meant to be just a private dinner between Zero and himself.

Quietly, he cleared his throat then requested for a more private table. The maître'd was too well bred to ask why but his surprise prompted Kaname to add smoothly that they were intending to have a discussion and hence, required a more private location. The older man's brow cleared at once and it was clear he assumed Kaname meant a business discussion of some sort. He bowed in agreement before leading them past the centre table to a much more secluded table near the far wall, half hidden behind a large philodendron. The location was perfect and Kaname nodded his head, indicating his agreement. A quick glance at Zero told him the prefect was noticeably relieved even if he had a brow lifted at the dimly lit and rather – romantic – location.

Once they were comfortably seated, Zero with his back nearest the plant and Kaname opposite him where he could get a good view of the dining area, the pureblood handed the maître'd the gift vouchers. The older man scanned through them before announcing that they were both entitled to have a full course dinner for two persons, inclusive of wine and dessert. He told a passing waiter to bring the menus then excused himself to hand the vouchers over to the cashier. The menus were all in French and had little, if no images of the dishes available. Zero sighed inwardly. He knew the standard greeting, thank you and goodbye in French, recognised a few words like "poulet" for chicken and "poisson" for fish but the rest of the menu might as well have been in Greek for all the sense he could make out of it. Zero glanced up to see the pureblood's eyes on him.

Kaname could see that Zero's grasp of French was not quite up to his level. "Would you like me to order for you or at least translate the menu?" he asked quietly, not wanting to offend the stubbornly proud prefect in any way. Surprisingly, Zero looked relieved and nodded. "I'm fine with anything," he said casually, sounding almost... distracted. Actually, he was. It hadn't really been apparent while they were both walking reasonably swiftly from the cinema to this restaurant, or even when they were in the garden earlier but now that they were both sitting down and he had unbuttoned his jacket, it was more obvious to him.

The young mother at the cinema earlier had been most insistent in trying to clean up the drool her daughter had left on the front Zero's violet shirt. Kaname had been quick to step back but the prefect hadn't, and the result was that she had succeeded in imparting some of the spit up milk smell from her towel onto his shirt. It wasn't really _that_ bad but Zero couldn't help wondering if Kaname has noticed it when he was standing very close to him earlier when the pureblood helped to knot his tie for him. Zero bit his lip. The scent was discomfiting to him and although he refused to admit to it, he wondered if it was equally offensive to Kaname as well.

As if the pureblood could hear his thoughts, Kaname looked up from perusing the list of available appetizers. "Zero, is something wrong?" he asked. The prefect shook his head. "It's nothing, just that I now smell of barfed up milk," he explained wryly, wondering just how obvious it was to Kaname. But surely it wasn't all that apparent? Perhaps he was only imagining it?

From Kaname's polite smile and the way he pointedly refrained from making any comment, however, Zero knew his hopes were pretty much dashed and his self confidence took a sudden nose dive. "Uh, excuse me - washroom," he muttered suddenly as he got up. Kaname looked up again from the menu. "Of course," he replied politely before Zero strode off.

After five minutes, Kaname glanced at his watch. He had selected their appetizers, main course dishes and even the wine to go with each but Zero had still not returned from the washroom. The pureblood sighed, long fingers drumming lightly on the snowy tablecloth as he debated whether or not he should go look for Zero.

- o -

_Damnit_, the smell wasn't coming out at all! Zero scowled heavily as he wetted another corner of the disposable towel in his hand and dabbed at the remoistened patch of drool on his shirt. He wasn't bothered about the drool per se, it was the _smell_ of the spit up milk he was trying to get out. Zero realised that while the smell might be perfectly acceptable (if not exactly enjoyable) to a parent, particularly if it came from one of their own offspring, it was off-putting to anyone else, perhaps even more so to someone like Kaname, whose sense of smell was more sensitive than anyone else's.

Zero paused for a moment and rested his hands on the edge of the marble countertop. The gleaming marble held a row of three sinks and above them was a large, highly polished mirror. Great, just great, he thought glumly. He had showered earlier, was now dressed in his best shirt and actually looked quite dapper in the pureblood's borrowed jacket and tie... but the effect was now ruined by how his shirt smelled. And just when he was going to spend the next couple of hours sitting opposite Kaname at a cozy table lit by a candle-

Despite calling himself all kinds of a fool for even letting his thoughts go _that_ way, Zero started rubbing at the stain again with renewed determination, suddenly desperate to get the smell out and uncaring if he ruined his shirt in the process. He didn't hear the door of the men's washroom open and he was too distracted to realise that someone was walking towards him, until a pair of hands gently turned him around. Zero suddenly froze and his head snapped up, amethyst eyes widening as he realised he was no longer alone.

"Stop that, Zero, you'll ruin your shirt," Kaname murmured as he closed his fingers around the prefect's wrists and gently tugged them down. Zero's head had dipped forward and he stayed silent, his breathing sounding quicker and louder than usual in the otherwise silent washroom. _How humiliating...!_

A second later, one of his wrists were released and long fingers gently but purposefully tipped Zero's chin up. Kaname smiled reassuringly at him, his head a little tilted to one side. "It's OK, Zero. I told you earlier, I don't mind a little bit of drool." _Not when I have one on my shirt as well..._

Zero bit his lip. "I know but it's not the drool, Kaname. It's the smell I was trying to get off – that towel her mum used. Well, the smell's kinda... obvious," he mumbled. _And hardly the right thing to get anyone into the mood for a kis-_ Zero brought his wayward thoughts to an abrupt halt again and glanced away before looking back at Kaname. The pureblood opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed it again as if he couldn't think of the right thing to say with Zero watching him in a rather despondent manner. Kaname finally settled on a small shrug. "Well, we did a good thing back there," he said diplomatically.

_Meaning he can smell it too, only he doesn't want to hurt my feelings..._

"See, you can't even deny it," Zero said bluntly. He sighed heavily and turned back to the sink, turning on the tap to wet the towel a little more. Perhaps he should use some of the hand soap but it might ruin his shirt... Again, Kaname appeared to have read Zero's thoughts and stopped him as he reached for the soap, making Zero sigh in frustration.

"Zero, will you wait in here for a couple of minutes?" Kaname asked suddenly. Zero looked up at him in surprise but before he could ask anything, Kaname pulled him by the arm to the small waiting area just inside the door where a comfortable sofa stood against the wall. "I'll let our waiter know you're here and I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. "Just wait here for me, OK?"

Before Zero could open his mouth to ask what he meant, Kaname had slipped out of the washroom. Zero blinked. He threw the disposable towel into the wastebasket nearby then sat down on the sofa. It was comfortable, very comfortable. The male washroom itself was large, very clean and pleasantly scented with air fresheners, the lighting comfortable to the eyes. Zero leaned back against the cushions and closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

- o -

Zero wasn't sure if he had actually dozed off or not because when he next opened his eyes, it was because he had heard the door open this time. Kaname was back, holding a small bottle half hidden in the palm of his hand. Zero stood up at once, blinking. "Where'd you go?" he asked, frowning a little as he wondered how long Kaname had been gone. And how long he had slept here while waiting for him.

"And what's that?" he added as Kaname pulled him over to the sinks once more and took the cap of the small bottle, revealing it was an atomiser. Wait a minute - Zero had seen that label before... "You got spot remover?" he asked incredulously. "At this time of night? Where from?" he asked some more, eyeing Kaname as the pureblood turned the bottle around in his palm and started reading the instructions printed on the back.

"Convenience store, a couple of blocks away," Kaname replied absently, his keen brown eyes still scanning the small print. "Well, it says it's safe for most fabrics, even silk, so suede should be OK," he murmured then peered suspiciously at the clear water-like liquid in the mostly transparent plastic bottle. At this point, Zero couldn't have cared less if the remover burnt a hole in his shirt; he just wanted to get rid of the smell that he – somehow – still believed was very off putting to the pureblood. After all, why else had Kaname exerted himself like this, going out of the restaurant and a couple of blocks away merely to get spot remover for him? And what if it got rid of the drool patch but not the smell? Zero only realised he had spoken his thoughts out aloud when Kaname looked at him thoughtfully. "It's worth a shot," he said quietly.

Zero then decided he was just being petty. "Yeah," he agreed even though he doubted that it would work. "Hey, why'd you get the 'original' one instead of one of the scented variants?" he muttered. Even having an artificial lime or rose scent clinging to his shirt would have been preferable to smelling like a baby had spit up on him...! Kaname paused and glanced up at him for a moment before his gaze skittered away. "I didn't want to get anything that would mask your scent, Zero."

The pureblood looked up just in time to see the prefect's mouth falling open in shock. Kaname couldn't help smiling at that then he shook the bottle a little and spritzed a bit into the sink before peering down at it, rather as if he expected it to melt the porcelain. Since it didn't, he then gestured at Zero's shirt. "Shall we try it?" he asked.

Zero nodded at once and flipped the yellow silk tie over one shoulder before holding the right side of his unbuttoned jacket open. Kaname leaned forward and carefully sprayed the stained area with a small amount of the remover. He then dabbed at the area using another paper towel before spraying another shot of remover onto the stain. Then he put the bottle on the vanity top and pressed the towel against the wet suede. Zero's breath had unevened from the moment Kaname bent close to him. His gaze was caught by the pureblood's wavy locks, reflecting the down light above and he could smell the fragrance of Kaname's shampoo even above the sour milk smell. But it was when the pureblood had the towel pressed firmly to his shirt to soak up the residue liquid that Zero's breath stuttered. That area was actually quite close to his right... uhm, his right nipple and he prayed the pureblood wouldn't notice that it had ehm, hardened. Of course it was due to the cold wetness and nothing else but still...

Thankfully, Kaname didn't appear to have noticed it at all. After a few seconds, he removed the towel and stepped back. "Well, what do you think?" he asked casually.

To Zero's immense relief, the remover had done its job. There was still a slight stain on his shirt that Zero knew would be easily removed with detergent but at least that unpalatable smell had disappeared as if by magic. He inhaled again, deeper this time, trying to sniff past Kaname's delicious scent.

"Hey, it worked!" Zero said, sounding as surprised as he looked. He darted a look at Kaname who now bent forward obligingly and sniffed delicately at the leftover stain on Zero's shirt. "Mm, I daresay you're right," he murmured, his head still bent. Zero flushed as he caught sight of their reflections in the mirror, the pureblood's face very, very close to his chest... Distracted by each other's proximity and scents, neither of them noticed the quick footsteps approaching the washroom until the door opened suddenly. Zero took a quick step back and Kaname straightened up almost half a second later, blinking.

A moment later, one of the male diners walked past them on his way to the one of the toilet cubicles. He gave both of them a curious glance but did not say anything as he shut the door behind him. Zero averted his gaze, aware that his cheeks were now flaming.

"Uhm, thanks," he muttered to Kaname. Unexpectedly, the pureblood smiled. "And how are you going to do that?" he drawled teasingly, making Zero's blush intensify. "By helping to clean your shirt, of course!" he retorted. Kaname's smile widened but it was hard for Zero to feel any sort of rancor now when he was immensely relieved the smell had gone off. With a small, shy smile playing about his lips, Zero cleaned up the stain on Kaname's silk shirt, deliberately ignoring the pureblood's infuriatingly knowing look.

After they had finished and washed their hands, Kaname slipped the small bottle into his jacket pocket. He saw Zero's raised eyebrow and accurately guessed its meaning. "Just in case you decide to help any more parents with their children," he replied smoothly and wasn't at all surprised to get another scowl from the prefect as they both exited the washroom. Kaname nodded at their waiter who was hovering anxiously outside, waiting to escort them back to their table.

Almost as soon as they were re-seated, their appetizers arrived – Kaname had chosen the restaurant's specialty – half a dozen escargot each, baked with garlic and butter sauce and residing on special, round plates that had small depressions for each shell. They were served with silver tongs and a tiny silver fork with two tines. Zero had started frowning the moment he saw the six shells on his plate and he looked even more askance at them when the waiter confirmed his suspicions with a small bow of pride.

"_Snails_, Kaname?" Zero hissed as soon as the waiter had withdrawn, one sardonic eyebrow well lifted as he looked at his dinner partner. Kaname only smiled. "You should try them, they're really good," he encouraged mildly then watched as Zero continued to frown down at the delicacy in front of him, smothered with fragrant, golden sauce. The prefect finally shrugged then reached out to pick up one of the shells with his right thumb and forefinger.

"No, wait-" Kaname began only to stop as Zero dropped the piping hot shell with a soft "Ow!" He then sucked on his reddened fingertips while glaring at Kaname. The pureblood swallowed back a laugh with difficulty. "They're fresh out of the oven," he said helpfully.

"I know," Zero said dryly, his glare not letting up. After a slightly awkward moment, Zero looked down at his own plate, looking up only when he heard the pureblood's voice.

"Here, you eat it like this," Kaname instructed as he picked up the tongs in his left hand, deftly fitting the curved ends snugly around one of the shells on his plate before picking it up. "Hold the shell with the tongs like so, then use the fork to pry the meat out." Zero watched curiously as with a skillful motion, Kaname extracted the mollusk out of its shell and placed it in his mouth. He chewed it for a moment then nodded at Zero. "Mmm, delicious," he said.

Zero's gaze dropped back to his plate. The prefect was looking uncharacteristically uncertain but he followed Kaname's example and picked up a shell with his tongs before using the tiny fork to try to pry the meat out. It wasn't the easy task Kaname's graceful fingers made it out to be - the shell, already in a shape that guaranteed it to be slippery, was rendered even more so by the melted butter sauce coating its smooth surface. Zero, biting his lower lip, managed to crush the first shell into pieces while holding the tongs too tightly – "Oops". The second one skipped out of the tongs and landed near the candle holder in the middle of the table – "Whoa". The third snail skipped out as well and rolled merrily all the way to Kaname's own plate of escargot, as if going to visit one of its baked relatives – "Uh, sorry". The fourth attempt had the hapless shell almost landing on the plush carpet – "Shit!". It was caught at the last second only by Zero's frustrated, super fast reflexes.

Swallowing more curses, wiping his hand on his napkin and hating the fact that he had blatantly advertised his woeful lack of experience where de-shelling escargot was concerned, Zero placed the tongs back onto the table then lifted his plate. "Here, just take the blighte-" he started as he looked up at Kaname only to break off. The pureblood was holding his own tiny fork out to Zero, a juicy escargot impaled upon its tines. "Try this one," he offered gently without a single trace of amusement in either his eyes or his voice.

Zero's eyes widened and even though their table was well hidden, he glanced instinctively over his shoulder. Reassured that no diners appeared to be watching them, the prefect leaned forward and reached out his hand to take the tiny fork from Kaname's fingers. To his surprise, the pureblood moved the fork away and shook his head. "Huh uh, open up," he said. Zero's jaw dropped - Kaname intended to - to _feed _him? In public? In a classy French restaurant, no less? Granted, they had a secluded table but still...!

"Not here, Kaname!" Zero hissed back at the irrepressible pureblood but Kaname merely blinked, projecting total innocence. "Why not?" he asked, still holding out the fork as if he were tempting Zero with the proverbial carrot at the end of a stick. Zero snorted in response. "Why not?" he repeated disbelievingly.

Kaname's shoulder lifted in a minimal shrug. "Nobody's watching," he replied, his dark eyes sweeping the room as if to reassure Zero and not himself. To be honest, this was the first time he had ever even _thought_ of doing something so – improper. Granted, he had done this a couple of times at the Chairman's house in the past, where meals were eaten in a semi casual fashion and whenever there was a choice piece of meat or fruit on his plate that he wanted to feed to little Yuuki but Kaname had never thought of doing such a thing at the Ichijo mansion, or the Moon Dorm dining hall, let alone in Le Prestige... and to Zero of all people. It had be the lure of the light blush on the prefect's face that was goading him to do a weird thing like this.

The combination of fragrant butter and piquant garlic was too irresistible for Zero to resist. Catching sight of the unexpected twinkle in Kaname's dark eyes, the prefect let his lips quirk as he mentally shrugged to himself and hoped that he wasn't going to regret this. He leaned forward self consciously and opened his mouth. Kaname stretched his arm further and Zero leaned forward a little more, letting his teeth close around the morsel of food. He lifted his gaze to Kaname at that moment and saw the pureblood looking intently at him, his own lips parted.

_Oh, what the hell..._

Zero closed his lips around the fork and leaned back slowly, taking in every bit of sauce that clung to the small tines along with the snail. If he had hoped to shock or disappoint Kaname in any way, he was sadly mistaken for the pureblood only grinned in positive delight. Quickly looking away, Zero chewed slowly. The delicacy really was every bit as good as Kaname had said and he looked at the pureblood in surprise. "Mmm, this is good!" he said. Kaname smiled at Zero's pleased reaction then lifted the now empty fork in his hand to his mouth, deliberately closing his own lips around the tines before pulling it out again. "Yes, isn't it?" he purred, enjoying the sight of how Zero almost choked as he attempted to swallow at that very moment.

Kaname chuckled softly as Zero hurriedly reached for his wine glass. The mere fact that the prefect was with him now and enjoying his meal automatically made it more enjoyable for the pureblood as well and he happily shared the rest of his escargot with Zero, even helping him to de-shell the remaining two on the prefect's plate that had escaped their diner's inept attentions.

- o -

The next course served was soup – traditional French onion for Kaname and 'Pot-au-feu de la mer', a seafood stew, for Zero. Kaname ate his in the proper way, scooping each piping hot mouthful outwards but Zero didn't bother with protocol, scooping it towards himself. Inwardly, Kaname smiled. No one told Zero what to do, least of all himself. But then the smile faltered a little. He was a pureblood, raised and used to a lifetime of respect and obedience. Then why did Zero affect him so when the prefect hardly ever fitted the mould of the other vampires Kaname knew? Was it a case of Zero's rudeness being a mere novelty that would wear off in time? Kaname... didn't know.

Zero was also quiet as he drank their soup. The prefect's mind had drifted once more to the kiss they had shared on that magical Christmas Eve and he didn't realised that Kaname's eyes were on him again.

Their soup plates were cleared away in the same, almost melancholy silence and barely two minutes later, their main courses arrived. Kaname had ordered Beef Burgundy or 'boeuf bourguignon' for himself and a chicken in cream sauce or 'volaille a la crème' for Zero, paired with appropriate glasses of wine. The prefect stared at down at his plate, feeling like the delicious food would just get stuck in his throat, since his heart was also occupying the same narrow space now and showed no inclination of moving down anytime soon. Oh, why couldn't he stop thinking about that night?!

"Zero?"

Kaname's voice was quiet and Zero looked up. "Yeah?" he asked, hoping the dim light helped to hide the blush that had flared up again at the memory of that magical, intimate and tender kiss.

"You're still thinking of that night, aren't you?" Kaname's voice was soft as was his eyes but they were loaded with meaning. "What night?" Zero parried at once, hoping that he was mistaken about that look in Kaname's eyes, and that the pureblood had not seen the heightened colour in his cheeks. No such luck.

"The night we kissed," Kaname clarified without hesitation. "On Christmas Eve," he elaborated, as if that was really necessary.

_Oh geez, he had said it again...!_

Zero glanced over his shoulder again at the other diners, taking his time to answer while he fought another blush down. Then his gaze returned to Kaname who was still looking at him. The pureblood was waiting for his answer even though it was obvious he already knew he was right.

"Yes," Zero finally bit out as he eyed Kaname warily. _Drop it, Kuran..._

It was Kaname's turn to glance around at the other diners now. "I told you last night in your room, that I had thought about that kiss many times, didn't I?" he asked, his tone even softer than before. Then his gaze flicked back to Zero's startled eyes. "Many, many times, in fact." Zero's lips parted in surprise and it just made Kaname want to kiss him again. _Many, many, many, many times, Zero. You have no idea just how many..._

The prefect gave a hollow laugh in a rather desperate attempt to return things to normal. "We were both drunk at that time, Kuran." Kaname shook his head deliberately, holding Zero's gaze all the while. "I was not drunk and neither were you."

The amethyst eyes in front of him blinked once then Zero snorted lightly. "You _were_ drunk, so how could you have known whether I was or wasn't drunk myself?"

The brown eyes didn't so much as blink as Kaname continued to watch him like a hawk. "Because I knew how much alcohol you had taken that night, Zero. Two glasses of wine at dinner and half a brandy after that wasn't enough to make you drunk. Perhaps on an empty stomach - a little tipsy, yes - but not with the food we had that night."

Zero blinked again. The knowledge that Kaname had actually taken note of how much he had drunk surprised him. After all, they had been seated at opposite ends of the table during dinner! But yes, Kaname and he had exchanged looks, hadn't they?

"You were spying on me, Kuran?" Zero asked now, striving for a highly indignant tone. It came out sounding mildly aghast instead and he scowled. But Kaname only shook his head, not even a hint of a smile on his face this time. "Not spying, merely observing. And why are you calling me Kuran now?" _I was 'Kaname' to you earlier... and that night, too._

Zero spluttered, feeling his cheeks warm up yet again. Sure, they had kissed that one time, Zero shushed the voice in his head that said 'Only one time?' in a sly, disbelieving sort of tone, but that was because they had had wine and a little too much of each other's company, despite what Kaname said. That was all. And what had happened earlier on outside the restaurant _didn't_ count.

Kaname sighed inwardly, seeing the look of fierce denial on the prefect's face. He had held himself back from asking that question the whole evening, not wanting to scare Zero but it looked like it hadn't made any difference. Zero was still... Zero. Unexpectedly though, that thought made Kaname smile faintly and caused the prefect to stare at him suspiciously this time. "What's so funny now?" he asked shortly. Kaname shook his head and tried to school his features but to no avail. The smile persisted because for some silly, nonsensical reason, he felt... happy. He didn't know why but still he felt happy. It must be because he was seated in front of Zero now and enjoying his company to the fullest, as grumpy and scowling as the prefect now was. How strange.

"You are, Zero," he answered the prefect's question now and Zero's scowl deepened. "And why's that?" he muttered sullenly. Kaname found that he couldn't tell Zero the exact reason why he was smiling now – the prefect would think him mad. "Because you know very well neither of us were drunk that night." Zero glared at him. "Well then, what's your excuse, Kuran?" he growled, fierce amethyst eyes daring the pureblood.

"Call me Kaname, please."

Zero pressed his lips into a thin line then exhaled suddenly. "All right, Kaname, so why did you kiss me that night?" he asked in a rush, belatedly glancing again behind him only after the words had left his mouth a little louder than he had actually intended. Kaname had glanced around too, looking a little startled at Zero's suddenly voiced out question. But the pureblood fully intended to answer that question if only to have Zero look at him like he had that night, after they had sung together... and down at the lake after they had kissed. And if it came with letting down his guard again and bringing his own vulnerability to the fore then so be it. That thought sent a little shiver of habitual unease through Kaname but he felt his shoulders sag a little in defeat as he met and held Zero's still suspicious eyes.

"Because I wanted to."

Zero closed his eyes for a moment. Then they snapped open again, an almost frightened expression in their depths instead of the denial of a few moments ago. "But why, Kaname?" he asked softly, confusion clouding his voice. Kaname stared back at him. _Why indeed?_ "I don't know," he answered softly, a hint of the same confusion in his voice.

Zero swallowed again. It wasn't a joke. Not this time. Kaname had laid his cards out on the table and was being achingly honest with him. And like all the previous times, it made Zero want to be honest as well. He looked across at the pureblood who was now looking down at his plate, his lean cheeks slightly flushed in the soft candlelight. Zero felt his throat closing up once more. He didn't understand this. He didn't know why when they spent time together, it only made them closer than instead of getting into petty arguments or fights. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to comfort the pureblood and to - touch him.

Kaname's head jerked up as warm fingers closed over his right hand that was resting on the table. Zero had leaned forward and his eyes were wide, scared yet determined all at the same time. "You were right, Kaname," he admitted quietly. "I wasn't drunk that night. And I wanted - that kiss - as much as you did," he added honestly. The brown eyes closed in what looked like a prayer of thankfulness. Then they opened to see Zero still looking at him, his fingers tightening unconsciously onto Kaname's. "Even though I don't know why, either," Zero finished a little shakily.

Kaname didn't know what to say to that so he just silently returned Zero's look as they finally reached an understanding of sorts about that night. Kaname pulled his hand a little from the prefect's grasp and when Zero's fingers loosened their hold, the pureblood quickly flipped his hand palm up and caught Zero's fingers in his before the latter could retract his hand.

Zero swallowed again. Geez, they were _holding hands_ in a restaurant where anyone could see them but suddenly, he didn't care. Kaname gave Zero's fingers a final squeeze before releasing them. "I'm glad, Zero," he said softly, giving the prefect a warm smile before he picked up his knife and fork. "Let's eat, before everything goes cold, hmm?"

Zero blinked and nodded before doing the same. They talked of other, casual matters after that and didn't seem to notice that they were once again 'Kaname' and 'Zero' to each other, as if they always had been. They were back to being almost friends now and both of them welcomed the lighter mood because the other one brought far too much vulnerability, especially in a public place like this. Midway through his meal, Zero stared down at his plate, wondering what would have happened if Kaname had confronted him about that kiss in a far less public place. Would that have led to more kisses, perhaps? Zero chewed slowly, wondering why he was disappointed that Kaname hadn't done that and not knowing that the pureblood was looking at him at that moment, once again reading his thoughts.

For dessert, they both opted for coffee, Zero declining any form of sweets while Kaname enjoyed a chocolate mousse. By this time, they were one of the few diners left as it was now almost closing time, close to half past eleven. When Kaname finally signed the dinner bill and left a generous tip, Zero couldn't help craning his neck, his eyes rounding in surprise as he saw the amount they would have had to fork out if it weren't for the vouchers - _wow_. It looked like Cross could be generous... when he wanted to be!

Then they were escorted to the door with impeccable politeness and thanked and wished a very good evening by the attentive Maître'd. The night air was noticeably cooler outside but both Kaname and Zero opted to walk back to Cross Academy instead of calling for a cab. The main road was mostly deserted at this hour and both of them were content to remain quiet, lost in their thoughts as they walked back in the direction of the school. As they passed the small park on the other side, Zero noticed Kaname looking over at it

"Something wrong?" he asked casually because Kaname had stopped walking. Zero stopped as well and looked enquiringly at him then he froze. Kaname was giving him that look again. "You jumped right in that night," the pureblood murmured. Zero continued to stare at him, knowing immediately what Kaname was talking about - that night was the night they fought the group of renegade hunters together.

_But you were the one who saved my life that night, Kaname._

"You fought alongside me, against those thugs in the park," continued Kaname in an even lower voice and Zero swallowed hard.

_But you were the one who got wounded by a hunter weapon as a result._

"And then you took care of me, and you comforted me," finished Kaname in a whisper and Zero's skin prickled with goose bumps "It was the least I could do," he replied softly, a little awkwardly. "Anyone from the Night Class would have done the same," he added. "Ichijo, Aido..." Kaname shook his head and Zero stopped. "They have to," the pureblood refuted quietly then paused. "Well, perhaps, they would still - even they didn't have to but... you are different, Zero."

Zero froze suddenly and Kaname wondered if he had inadvertently offended him. "I didn't mean to offend you, but you _are_ different... and I mean that in a good way."

Zero kept silent and Kaname looked away, making the prefect eye him a bit uneasily. The pureblood was in one of his moods again. After about a minute, the proud shoulders sagged a little beneath the beautifully tailored brown jacket. "Zero, did you know that I was... afraid to meet you again after that?" Kaname asked softly. Zero nodded silently. "Because you had been vulnerable?"

Kaname gave him a startled glance, then nodded hesitantly. Then he shook his head. "Not only that, but because I was also afraid," he said. Zero couldn't stop staring at him. _Afraid?_ Why on earth would Kaname be afraid of him? The prefect took a step forward and turned, facing the other directly. "Why, Kaname?"

A faint, hopeless smile touched Kaname's lips. "I was afraid you would think me... pathetic."

Zero's jaw dropped. _Pathetic?_ He thought a lot of things about the pureblood but pathetic was not one of them. "No, Kaname," he protested. "Never that!"

Haunted brown eyes searched his face. "But I was," Kaname murmured sadly. _If you only knew..._

Zero shook his head adamantly. "Not pathetic, never!" he insisted. But Kaname only shook his head again, more words spilling out from his mouth in a hurried, anguished tone, making Zero gulp. "Yes, I was. I could not stop them, even though I wanted to, so many times!" Hands had clenched into fists and Kaname was suddenly shaking with remembered fear, pain and helpless rage, all over again. The pureblood wrapped his arms around himself but couldn't seem to stop shivering. The strong mental blocks he had erected in his mind and fortified over the years had come crashing down again, just like they had at that hotel room when he was with Zero. God, he truly _was_ pathetic...

Zero knew Kaname was not talking about those renegade hunters but whatever had happened in the past that had caused his nightmares to surface that night. Seeing the pureblood like this was tearing holes in the prefect's heart. "Don't, Kaname, please don't," he urged, his voice shaking. Quickly, Zero stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the visibly trembling pureblood.

_Don't - don't hurt like this, Kaname, I can't bear to see you in pain..._

Kaname shuddered deeply, his own arms closing around Zero, tightening around him as if he were the only thing left in the world for him to cling onto. Zero pressed his lips unhesitatingly to the silky, dark hair, breathing in the scent of the pureblood's shampoo and that unique, delicious scent he had come to enjoy and knew he would find nowhere else. "You are not pathetic, Kaname. You are strong and independent, self assured, confident..." Never in a million years would Zero have thought that he would be babbling compliments to the usually self assured pureblood like this... but Kaname was not his usual self now. The pureblood only hugged him tighter in return, his breath shaky and gasping by Zero's ear.

It seemed a long time before Kaname's arms relaxed their tight hold and he rubbed his face against Zero's jacketed shoulder before raising his head. If Zero had smelled the salty tang of tears, he did not say anything. He only knew that he hadn't hugged the pureblood nearly long enough.

"Thank you," Kaname whispered, his eyes soft and his long eyelashes spiky with moisture. Zero nodded silently, his amethyst eyes luminous and just as soft in the moonlight. It reminded Kaname again of that magical night on Christmas Eve and his eyes dropped involuntarily to Zero's lips. The prefect's heart lurched hard in his chest as his thoughts immediately rushed again to the kiss they had shared. Still, Zero didn't draw back even as his heart started to pound with a different reason altogether. "Kaname?" he asked uncertainly.

Kaname's eyes lifted to his, their expression resolute now. "Zero, I-"

Zero swallowed. He was perfectly clear on what the pureblood wanted and quickly said, "There's no mistletoe above us now, Kaname."

Kaname nodded but spoke again. "I know but I-"

Zero's heart was pounding even harder now but he ignored it valiantly as he insisted, "It's not Christmas Eve either."

Kaname fell silent then and Zero glanced away, his mind whirling in confusion. Why on earth had he said that?! As though he cared what day of the year it was, what time it was or even where the hell they were now!

"But I still want to kiss you, Zero."

Zero's eyes swung back to Kaname, his shaky breath misting in the cold air, his amethyst eyes widening - once again, Kaname had had the courage to persist when he did not.

"Please..." Zero choked out.

_Please stop? _Deep brown eyes closed as if in pain. "I... all right, I won't insist," Kaname whispered.

Zero uttered another choked sound and shook his head almost violently. "No, Kaname! Please do!"

Kaname was torn now between disappointment and hope. "Do _what_, Zero?" he breathed.

Zero groaned. "_Kiss _me, damnit!"

Without hesitation, without pausing to draw breath, Kaname stepped forward and their lips met again. This kiss wasn't as sweet or soft as their first ones had been. Kaname probed insistently at Zero's lips with his tongue and they parted to let him in without hesitation. _Dear God_, Zero tasted so good! Kaname wanted more of him and pressed closer, mentally registering the different layers of flavours in the prefect's mouth and cataloging them all in his mind, starting with the lingering taste of the coffee Zero had had earlier. Kaname's tongue boldly swept past Zero's then they mated again, back and forth – teasing... tempting... pressing closer and closer still until – Zero broke the kiss and took a quick, slightly panicked step back. "Wait, Kaname," he panted. "Or you'll draw... my blood..."

Kaname blinked. Zero's eyes were hazy with confusion and desire but held a trace of deeply rooted fear as well. Kaname stepped back, his ardour cooling at once.

_Blood. _

Something as elemental and necessary to a vampire as breathing. But in a kiss like this, it could be dangerous. They were both already so physically and emotionally vulnerable to each other, who knew what would happen if blood, regardless of whose, was spilt? Almost instinctively, Kaname drew back mentally as well as physically. "You're right, Zero," he murmured. "My apologies."

Zero frowned. "For what? You didn't actually bite me," he returned bluntly. There was a small pause and then Kaname smiled, a small smile that tugged at Zero's heartstrings. For no reason, he found himself smiling back, even though his heart was still pounding in his chest. "Let's go back, huh?" he suggested as lightly as he could.

Kaname looked like he was on the verge of arguing then he shrugged. "All right," he agreed. Lean fingers found Zero's and squeezed. Another smile quivered on Zero's lips and he tried pulling back half heartedly but those fingers tightened at once.

"No," Kaname breathed softly and Zero avoided his warm eyes, ears burning as he tugged at Kaname's hand to make him walk. They strolled back to the school on the deserted road in silence, trying hard to ignore their intertwined fingers, their shoulders brushing against each other's, not daring to say anything that could shatter the moment between them now. Once in school, things may change again. They would be separated once more, by race and by class, by friends and by prejudices. But right at this very moment, they could hold hands without either thinking the other strange, or weak. So they let their fingers interlock, both their hearts beating nervously but pleased.

And with the Cross Academy gates finally in sight, they released each other at last but walked on side by side, Kaname returning the guard's salute and Zero ignoring it. All too soon, even strolling slowly, they reached the fork in the path that separated the two Dorms. Zero finally looked at Kaname, as reluctant to part with him as the pureblood appeared to be.

"Well," Zero started tentatively, only to break off as Kaname nodded at the path leading to the Sun Dorms. "I'll walk with you a bit," he said. Zero gave him a startled look. "Uh, OK," he muttered then they continued down the path to the building that the Day Class students occupied. Halfway there, they passed a grove of trees that shielded the path from the lake, near the place where Zero had found himself close to midnight on Christmas Eve.

Perhaps he had been expecting it, perhaps he hadn't, but Zero didn't say a word as Kaname suddenly took his hand and pulled him off the path and into the cover of the trees. Under the shadow of a large tree, the pureblood pulled Zero into his arms without ceremony, kissing him hungrily, almost desperately. Caught off guard, Zero struggled for a moment before he gave up, his arms going around Kaname as he opened his mouth to let the pureblood invade him, making sure he gave as good as he got. It was a moment of madness... but one he wanted in any case.

It was Kaname who broke the kiss this time, the tips of his fangs lightly grazing Zero's lower lip as he did so. "I – sorry," he muttered breathlessly. Zero shook his head, his chest heaving softly - that kiss had been _wonderful_. "Don't be," he mumbled, flushing despite himself. Kaname managed a breathless chuckle. "Not in that sense, Zero," he said, making the prefect scowl. "Yeah, well, don't get too used to it, Kuran," he shot back, making the pureblood grin even wider.

"Oh, yeah?" Kaname challenged him, taking a step closer and Zero backed away at once, stopping only when his back came up against the tree trunk.

"No, Kaname!" Zero turned his face away from the predatory, crimson gleam in the pureblood's eyes but the long fingers that held his chin and turned him back were surprisingly gentle. "Please," whispered Kaname and Zero closed his eyes as those supple, warm lips sought him out again. The kiss was gentle this time and as sweet as ever but hot tears had started to burn behind Zero's tightly closed eyelids. His breath quivered as he tried to hold them back, knowing he was the pathetic one now - how easily he had capitulated to Kaname like this... yes, he was the pathetic one, not the pureblood! Zero yanked his lips away from Kaname's, breathing hard.

The pureblood blinked. "What is it, Zero?"he asked. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Zero shook his head mutely, wishing Kaname would just leave now. He tried to pull in a breath but it was shaky and when he let it out, shakier still.

"Zero?" Kaname's voice was worried now and he pulled Zero towards him suddenly, hugging him tightly. "Did I hurt you? Tell me!"

Zero squeezed his eyes even tighter. His throat had closed up completely and the pureblood's hurried words only made it worse. "Don't," Zero finally managed to gasp out. "Don't say a word, Kaname," he added in a shaking whisper. Kaname fell silent now, the fingers of one hand combing through Zero's hair, his other arm around Zero's waist and his heart a mess of confusion and heartache. He had no idea what had actually caused the grumpy and stubborn prefect to sound like that but somehow he knew it was his fault. And he hated it. He hated... himself.

"I'm sorry," he said again after a while. He knew Zero didn't want him to speak but Kaname couldn't help himself. Zero's fists hit his back hard. "Shut up, d-damnit," he whispered brokenly. _Or I will really humiliate myself this time..._ The prefect shuddered hard as he tried to regain his composure but soft, remorseful lips were still dropping kisses on his hair, ear and cheek and each touch made it even harder for him to keep his tears from spilling out of his eyes.

_Is all this just a game to you, Kaname? Why are you treating me like this? Why do I feel so... so _valued_ when I'm with you? Why do I feel so treasured when you kiss me? Don't make this a game, Kaname. Please don't toy with me like this..._

Kaname's hand rubbed slow circles on Zero's tense back, his own tears close to falling at the prefect's unexpected emotions.

_Why do you affect me so, Zero? Why do I feel like my happiness now depends on yours? Why do I feel so _important _when you smile at me? Why do I feel like the happiest person on earth when I kiss and hold you? Do you feel the same way, Zero? Do you?_

But those questions were silent... and neither of them answered the other. It was a few minutes later before Zero's shudders slowed down and ceased then he pulled slightly, silently requesting for Kaname to let him go. Wordlessly, the pureblood did that and Zero stepped back, wiping his eyes with the back of one hand. Avoiding Kaname's gaze, the prefect started to unbutton the jacket but Kaname's hands closing over his stopped him. As much as he wanted to get his jacket back and sleep in it so that he was wrapped up in Zero's scent... "No," he said softly. "Keep it, Zero. I want you to."

Zero looked at him then. "Why?" he asked and Kaname knew the prefect wasn't talking about the jacket. Kaname raked a hand through his long, wavy hair in a telling gesture of confusion. "I don't know, Zero. I only know that I want to... be with you."

Kaname exhaled as Zero kept silent. He never knew what to say in front of the prefect. Not anymore. Hesitantly, the pureblood's eyes met Zero's. "I feel – good - when I'm with you, Zero." _Believe that, if nothing else._

Zero took a hesitant step forward. So Kaname wasn't playing him then? Because he felt the same way. "I'm sorry I overreacted," he mumbled. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kaname." Sheer relief gleamed bright in the pureblood's softened eyes. "I never wanted to," he confessed. He bent forward, saw how Zero tensed up and slowly dipped his head to lean his forehead against the other's, hands resting lightly on the prefect's shoulders.

"Goodnight, Zero," Kaname whispered, looking deep into the soft, amethyst eyes and drinking in the soft, uncertain longing he found there. Zero swallowed hard. He had never looked so closely into Kaname's eyes before and the clear, brown depths hid nothing from him this time. "Goodnight, Kaname," he whispered. _Please... kiss me once more before you go._

And Kaname did, a whisper light brush of his lips on Zero's waiting ones before he was gone, swift as a shadow and leaving the prefect standing alone under the tree. Zero sighed softly to himself as he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets. If anything, he was even more confused now than he was before... but it helped to know that even though none of this made any sense, Kaname was feeling the same way he did.

It was a minute or so before Zero finally stirred and walked back to the Sun Dorms, carefully nursing the sweet ache swelling in his heart even if it continued to play havoc with the millions of questions swirling around in his mind.

-- Chapter End --


	11. Chap 11: Come Flirt With Me

**Author Notes:** My apologies for the delay. This was a really stubborn chapter to work with and I had to rewrite it a couple of times before it worked out nicely. Or as nice as I could make it, anyway! **Penguita38**, you may recall you asked for a certain person's reappearance back in your review for Chapter 1. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Appreciation:** Belated but grateful thanks to the incomparable **Blackened Wing **for letting me use a certain phrase that actually came from one of her fics. Just thought it fitted really well here. I'll let you guys know which one that is at the end of the chapter, OK?

**Summary:** With their growing awareness, class changeover sessions are now golden opportunities for Kaname and Zero to steal looks at each other but it is not enough for the pureblood. A chance meeting with a common enemy takes that awareness one step further for both of them.

-- Chapter Start --

It was strange, Kaname mused to himself as he waited with the other nobles outside the Moon Dorm gates. Strange how his perspectives had changed. He had always looked forward to class changeover, the time when the tall gates in front of him would creak open and he and the rest of the Night Class students would stroll past the besotted, screaming Day Class girls on their way to lessons. It was basically the only time he would get to see Yuuki, even if it was only for a few moments - a time to enjoy her smiles, maybe even hug her and let her natural warmth seep into his soul, however briefly it stayed with him.

Now, the young pureblood leader looked forward to class changeover even more... but it was because of the tall, moody, silver haired prefect who stood next to Yuuki. How strange, to have always regarded Zero Kiriyu as your enemy and rival, only to now look at him and long for his company. How strange it was, to know that you could let your ever watchful guard down in front of him and be completely safe in the knowledge that you would not be harmed or hurt in return. Stranger still to realise that although Zero has seen past the mask you were so careful to hide behind each day for years, you could still hold your head up with pride and look him in the eye without any loss of dignity or sense of shame, and know without a doubt – no matter how improbable it seemed – that your secrets were utterly safe with him.

Kaname closed his eyes momentarily, consciously controlling his heart lest its less than stately beat signaled to the other nobles how eager their leader was to see not Yuuki, but his rival for her affections, and to exchange silent and meaningful looks with him. It had been this way for the past one and a half weeks since his dinner with Zero in town. The gates finally started to swing open and Kaname took a slow, deep breath. He was once again craving for Zero's presence and his unwittingly shy glances that were usually accompanied by a faint blush.

- o -

It was almost time for class changeover, just a minute or so remained on the clock. Zero stole a glance at his wristwatch then looked back at the group of excited girls in front of him. Yuuki was standing beside him as always but she was looking away for the moment. Zero was glad - he was too distracted to make any sort of reply to whatever she had to say now. He couldn't believe that he now looked forward to class changeover, a chore he had always detested. Zero had always hated the mindless adulation of the Day Class girls as they gazed with rapt attention at their idols, he was always annoyed by the way the snobbish Night Class nobles sashayed their way to class while soaking up the frenzied admiration of their fans. But for the past one and a half weeks, it was the only thing he had looked forward to since the night of his movie and subsequent dinner with Kaname.

Zero hurriedly turned his thoughts away from the passionate and hungry kisses that had ended that night, and had replayed all too often in his mind. He mused instead on other things. For example, how strange it was to eagerly anticipate the time when you could lock gazes with the one person who, being a pureblood, should by all rights be your mortal enemy even if he weren't your love rival. How strange to know that he was expecting your smile as much as you were expecting his, to know that you had the frightening power and capability to give him happiness or take it away from him. How strange to realise that a dynamic and charismatic pureblood with a loyal following of nobles had chosen _you_ to be completely honest with, even when it left him wide open for your derision or scorn. Stranger still to realise that while you alone held knowledge, however little, of the secret and private things about him that could very well undermine his position in school and in society and destroy the respect others have for him if they knew it, you were still willing, determined even, to keep it a secret. Strangest of all... not for your sake but for his alone.

When Zero heard the gates creak open, his heart stumbled then started galloping at a much faster pace. He had heard this sound hundreds of times by now and it had never affected him like how it was doing now. Ever since he and Kaname had kissed on that snowy, magical Christmas Eve, in fact. Zero turned to face his side of excitedly squealing girls but all his senses were tuned to the beautiful, bright presence he could feel behind him. He longed to turn around to see if those deep brown eyes were on him again, telling him silently how glad Kaname was to see him. The look would be subtle and very discreet but to Zero, it was as loud and as obvious as a blaring siren and he had to fight down a blush each time it happened.

Zero waited out a small eternity of suspense until he sensed that Kaname was right behind him, then he turned around slowly. The prefect was standing on the Night Class students' right side as they walked down the path, and the pureblood's head was already turned that way. Their eyes met instantly. Kaname's expression was hopeful yet guarded as if he wanted only the prefect to see how he felt. Zero's gaze was just as guarded as he silently prayed that no one else would notice.

Kaname's heart warmed at Zero's shy glances. He longed for more of Zero than just these brief, stolen moments and he wanted to meet him for a much longer time. It hadn't been possible last weekend – he had been busy and apparently, so had the two prefects. But it was Saturday again tomorrow and Kaname wondered what were Zero's plans for this weekend.

When the pureblood hugged Yuuki in greeting a few moments later, he asked her casually and learned that she and Zero were taking a bus tomorrow afternoon to the next town to pick up a specially couriered package that had just arrived for the Chairman. Yori was accompanying them - no doubt the two girls had other activities to indulge in while in town – before the three of them returned to school later that evening. Kaname had nodded at this information as if it was barely of interest to him. But as soon as classes ended that night, the pureblood went to inform his driver that they were going to the same town tomorrow afternoon, regardless of the fact that both of them were supposed to be sleeping at that time.

It was far too good an opportunity for him to miss.

- o -

"So how was that movie you saw last week, Zero?" asked Yuuki casually as she, Yori and Zero walked out of the post office after having picked up the Chairman's parcel, now safely tucked into Yuuki's shoulder bag. "I never got around to asking you that."

Zero sent her a startled look before slipping on his sunglasses. "What movie?"

Yuuki huffed. "The one you saw with Kaname-sempai the other night!" she replied then clapped a hand over her mouth when Yori asked, "Zero-kun, you saw a movie with Kuran-sempai?"

"Sorry!" whispered a contrite Yuuki to Zero, who scowled at her. "Uh, it was all right," he mumbled, looking elsewhere. Well, what was he supposed to say? He hadn't taken in much of that movie at all!

Yuuki stared at him. "All right?" she repeated disbelievingly. "It's a blockbuster, Zero! It got rave reviews!" Her light frown deepened at her fellow prefect's glaring lack of interest. "And was that scene in the lift as funny as they said it was?"

Zero only looked at her blankly. Lift? What lift? And what scene was that exactly?

Yuuki rolled her eyes – Zero's blank look was evident despite the shades over his eyes. "The one where the hero got into the same lift as the girl's boyfriend! They were both on their way up to her apartment with flowers for her birthday!"

A moment later, she narrowed her gaze at him. "Are you sure you saw that movie, Zero?" she asked suspiciously. A sideways glance told Zero that Yori appeared just as interested in hearing his answer and he hunched a shoulder awkwardly. Finally, he decided that honesty - or at least, a part of it - was the best policy.

"We, uh, we didn't pay much attention to the movie because a family with three kids came in late and sat next to us. The eldest two caused a ruckus when they couldn't see the screen properly." Zero decided that 'next to us' sounded a lot safer than 'across the aisle from us'.

"Oh... So?" One of Yuuki's delicate eyebrows remained arched.

"So we – Kuran and I – helped them out," Zero mumbled, hunching his shoulder again.

"How?" Both of Yuuki's eyebrows were raised now.

"Uhm, by letting them sit on our, uh, laps."

Zero's cheeks pinked when he realised that both girls were now staring open mouthed at him. "You and Kaname-sempai?" asked Yori disbelievingly. "On your laps?" echoed Yuuki in a similar tone as her friend's.

"Yeah, that's why we were distracted, OK?" growled Zero, again deciding not to mention that the two children had actually fallen asleep within minutes of climbing onto their laps and had not disturbed them in any way or even woken up until after the movie had ended.

"OK," said Yuuki promptly. She was actually torn between wanting to giggle at the adorable mental image of a flustered Kaname and an equally flustered Zero with querulous children on their laps and feeling envious that she hadn't been there to actually see it. "Well, what about the din-"

This time, Zero was faster. "So, do you girls want to go back to school now?" He frowned a little when he saw Yuuki exchanging secret smiles with Yori – smiles that said they both had no intention of going back right now. Zero ignored Yori but gave his fellow prefect a mock stern look. "OK, what's up, Yuuki?" he asked her.

The auburn haired girl gave Zero a charming smile. "Well, the shopping mall here is having a grand sale. Yori and I saw the advertisement in the newspapers yesterday and I – that is, we thought we'd just pop over there for a while..." She drifted off as Zero's brows drew together. "How long is a while?" he asked evenly. Yori smirked as she looked elsewhere.

Yuuki started twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she fidgeted a little. "Uh, a while... an hour, maybe two..."

_Two hours!_ What on earth was he supposed to do for two hours? And Yuuki always took an extra half hour _after_ that to actually decide on what to buy! Yuuki giggled as she saw Zero's less than ecstatic reaction and even Yori smiled. "Oh, you don't have to follow us, Zero! Yori and I will go back on our own. You can go back first, OK?"

The three of them had purchased return tickets that morning and they were valid for any of the buses from the same bus company that went past the small town next to Cross Academy. Zero hesitated. He knew that the girls would be pretty safe since it was only half past three in the afternoon now but he still issued them a stern warning to be on the bus no later than six o'clock. There was no point in waiting for them now since Yuuki wasn't alone in any case.

After the girls had chorused their promises and waved him off, Zero made his way back to the bus station located in the centre of the town. As he walked along the pavement, he passed by the local art gallery. It was a large double storey building and he noticed at least a dozen people queuing up at the counter outside the entrance. There were also a couple of school buses in the parking lot and two groups of uniformed school children milled around nearby with their teachers fussing around them.

It looked like there was an interesting exhibition going on. Zero automatically glanced at his wristwatch. He had plenty of time to kill now so it wouldn't hurt to go take a look... In any case, he was quite sure that the gallery would charge a nominal fee for students and he had his student ID card with him. Zero doubled back towards the entrance, unaware that a pair of brown eyes were watching him from within a limousine parked across the street.

Kaname waited until after Zero had purchased his ticket and had gone into the building before instructing his driver to drive into the art gallery parking lot. As Kaname got out of the car and went to buy his ticket, his long brown overcoat swinging around his legs, he was unaware that a pair of pale, watery eyes were watching him from inside another car that was just turning into the parking lot.

- o -

An artist was displaying his paintings in the gallery this week. Zero followed the crowd of people up the stairs to one of the two exhibition halls, ignoring their chatter as he looked around him.

The hall was a large, high ceilinged room. There were about thirty of so paintings hung up on the plain cream coloured walls, with red velvet ropes preventing the public from getting too near the paintings. Although Zero wasn't exactly a student or an aficionado of the arts, he could appreciate the talent the painter possessed, judging from the realistic still life paintings he could see so far. He took his time in looking over each painting, strolling from one to another.

About ten minutes later, Zero's hunter senses started to tingle and he automatically took a step back as he frowned to himself. Wait – that had felt like... _Kaname_? For a moment, Zero wondered if his traitorous imagination was actually getting the better of him. After all, Kaname has certainly occupied most of his waking (and sometimes sleeping) thoughts as of late. But no, Zero had managed to _not_ think of the pureblood for once in the past ten minutes so it can't have been the case. Yet it was Kaname's aura he was sensing now despite how improbable it was. The pureblood was here, in this very same gallery – he was sure of it now.

Zero's heart started to beat faster but despite the six teenagers jostling around him as they looked at the painting in front of him and commented to each other, he kept very still. He could tell that Kaname was approaching him from behind and was surprised that the pureblood was even awake at this time – it was only four o'clock in the afternoon. In any case, why would Kaname even _be _here in this town?

Still, Zero couldn't help the small, involuntary smile that had tilted the corners of his lips. _Kaname was here. _There was no mistaking that special presence, those sure, soft footsteps on the wooden floor and the faint hint of that delicious, unique scent. Zero's smile widened and his cheeks warmed with a hint of colour as he felt Kaname move up behind him. The prefect was just about to turn around with a soft greeting when a pair of arms slid around his waist from the back and pulled him against a firm chest.

_What the hell_ – was Kaname hugging him in public?! Both happy smile and soft greeting forgotten, Zero struggled to get free at once. "Kaname!" he spluttered indignantly.

"Hush..." Kaname's voice was a mere whisper and the light brush of his lips against Zero's right ear froze the prefect to the spot. He stood there, chest rising and falling rapidly under his light blue collared T-shirt, each passing second making him more and more aware of Kaname's presence behind him, each agitated breath pulling his captor's delicious scent into his lungs. But still - what did Kaname think he was _doing_, hugging him in public like this, for crying out loud! Zero could feel his entire face pulsing with heat and he dropped his gaze as two middle aged women walked past and clicked their tongues at both of them in a disapproving manner.

Zero scowled and tried to turn around to glare at Kaname but the lithe arms around his waist tightened, preventing him from moving. Zero then tried to turn his head only but Kaname's left cheek pressed against his right one, his chin resting on Zero's shoulder. "No - don't turn around, Zero. Don't move," Kaname whispered, feeling Zero's accelerating heartbeat and knowing that his was beating just as fast.

Zero's scowl and blush grew deeper but he kept still, his heart now hammering inside his chest. "Is this your idea of a joke?" he hissed and felt the pureblood shake his head in reply. Silky, dark hair brushed Zero's right cheek like a caress and released the fragrance of a most familiar smelling shampoo.

"No, not a joke, Zero. I'll explain everything in a minute. For now, just - behave normally." Kaname managed to sound utterly serious. He did have a good reason for doing this after all, and it just felt so good to have Zero in his arms once again.

_Behave normally? _Zero would have snorted at that if he weren't so embarrassed he felt like he could sink right through the wooden floorboards under his sneakers. He managed a weak snort all the same as he continued to stare unseeingly at the painting in front of him.

"Come, walk with me now." Kaname's right arm fell off Zero's waist but he kept his left arm where it was and tugged it to get Zero to follow. The prefect's face was still burning as he shot a quick sideways glance at Kaname who was casually walking them to the far end of the hall, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to take a closer look at the group of seaside landscapes displayed there.

Still... Zero's scowl lightened then finally disappeared as he followed silently. Kaname wasn't as relaxed as he appeared to be. Zero could feel that the arm around his waist was as tense as its owner was despite how casual and relaxed Kaname looked on the outside. Something was troubling the pureblood, Zero belatedly realised.

They stopped for a moment in front of a painting of a small cottage on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. Kaname then strolled on to the next painting, tugging Zero gently along with him. The prefect continued to keep his head down to hide his flush but he got the feeling Kaname was waiting for the small group of people in front of them to go out of the hall. After about half a minute they did, by which time Zero's blush had more or less receded and his heartbeat slowed down. They were alone now, at least in this corner of the hall. Zero heard a soft sigh beside him then the arm around his waist slipped off reluctantly.

Both of them were facing one of the paintings now and Zero turned his head to the right. "What's going on?" he asked curiously. Kaname turned to face him, letting his eyes roam freely over the prefect's face. "My apologies, Zero," he murmured before smiling a little. "Did I embarrass you earlier?"

Zero scowled again and ignored that question. "What's going on, Kaname?" he asked again. He didn't give the pureblood a chance to reply before asking more questions. "Why are you up so early? And what are you doing here, anyway?"

Kaname sighed again. "I know it's early," he admitted. _And much too bright as well._ "When I talked to Yuuki yesterday, she mentioned that you two and Sayori Wakaba would be coming here on an errand for the Chairman. So..." he drifted off and shrugged lightly.

Zero was staring at him. "You _followed_ us here?" he asked in disbelief. Kaname hesitated then nodded. "Yes. I wanted to see you again," he admitted softly then watched the soft colour in Zero's cheeks deepen. "I saw you separate from the girls outside the post office then I followed you... to see if you wanted a lift back to school."

Zero blinked then smiled reluctantly. Well, of course Kaname wouldn't have come here by bus! Zero was embarrassed but pleased that the pureblood had obviously cut short his sleep and taken the trouble to come all the way here just to seek him out. He could see that Kaname looked like he hadn't really gotten quite enough rest. Despite that, the pureblood still looked exceptionally good, dressed in a cream coloured linen shirt and light brown pants under his overcoat. Before Zero could say anything however, Kaname glanced over his left shoulder and stiffened almost imperceptibly. "Ah. He's back," he murmured, sounding resigned.

Zero frowned. "Who's back?" he asked. Before he could look behind him, Kaname shifted closer, his left arm going around Zero's waist once more. "Don't look now," Kaname whispered and Zero shot him a sideways glare. "What do you mean by 'don't look'? I want to see who it is!" he retorted, wondering if Kaname had caught sight of one of the Night Class nobles. But no, he hadn't sensed the presence of any other vampires nearby. Oh dear, surely Cross hadn't decided to come pick up his own parcel?

Kaname sensed Zero's growing agitation. "It's not anyone from Cross Academy, Zero."

Zero relaxed but only partially. "I'm still going to make a scene if you don't tell me who-"

Kaname's arm tightened around Zero's waist as he put his lips to the prefect's pierced right ear and whispered, "That guy from the piano recital - the one you helped get rid of, remember?"

Zero froze then his brain came up with an image of the thin, creepy guy who had kept staring at Kaname previously. Slowly, the prefect turned his head the other way and gave a casual glance behind him, despite Kaname's arm tightening around his waist. Yup, it was Mr. Lecher in the flesh, standing at the entrance of the hall and looking as emaciated as ever. His bulbous and watery eyes were now fixed upon them.

_Wonderful._

Zero felt the familiar burn of resentment in his heart as he half glanced at Kaname again. "How long has he been following you?" he asked softly. Kaname was relieved to hear that Zero no longer sounded annoyed and appeared to have forgotten about the arm around his waist. "He came in just after I did and started following me around. I knew you were up here so I shook him off downstairs but it looks like he has found me again."

Kaname sounded rather melancholy but Zero only snorted softly in reply. He wasn't at all scared of that guy but for some reason, Kaname was. Perhaps it was only disgust, though. Zero glanced over his shoulder again and his blood started to boil as he caught sight of Mr. Lecher glaring at him quite obviously. Couldn't that queer just take a hint and leave Kaname alone?! Honestly!

Zero glanced back at the pureblood's face. Kaname was still looking at the painting in front of him, his face as calm and composed as ever. But Zero had learned to both see and sense past that perfect façade now and he was aware that despite his calm exterior, Kaname seemed... troubled. Even worried.

The pureblood felt Zero's eyes on him and turned his head. "Stay close to me," Kaname murmured suddenly. But he needn't have worried - Zero's caretaking instinct had been aroused by now and he nodded without hesitation. "All right," he replied softly before adding, "Crap – he's coming this way!"

Indeed, Mr. Lecher was now walking towards them with a purposeful manner. Kaname didn't bother to look but he pulled Zero even closer against him. The prefect opened his mouth to voice a protest then shut it again.

"Do your part!" Kaname hissed into his ear.

"How?" Zero hissed back, already pink in the face.

"Your arm – around my waist."

_What?! _Zero balked at Kaname's words. It was one thing to offer a comforting embrace when they were alone together and when the pureblood looked like he was hurting very deeply inside; it was another thing altogether to hug like this, so casually, and in public! Zero turned his head to glare at Kaname again and met his gaze full on. The usually clear brown depths were now haunted by what looked almost like fear and Zero's breath caught in his throat.

"Please, Zero." Kaname's entreaty was made in a hurried whisper.

Mr. Lecher was already halfway across the room. Zero gritted his teeth, knowing there was no way he could say no to Kaname. Not now. Not when he was both looking and sounding so vulnerable like this. _Crap._ Zero flushed hotly again as he slipped his right arm around the pureblood's almost too slender waist under his overcoat, and prayed that neither Yuuki nor Yori would suddenly have the urge to abandon their shopping plans to view paintings instead.

A small group of factory workers, just off from their shift and still dressed in their uniforms, moved up behind Kaname and Zero to take a look at the painting in front of them. Kaname's unwanted admirer took the opportunity to join them before slowly and unobtrusively making his way to Kaname's right side.

Zero felt the almost imperceptible stiffening of Kaname's body before the pureblood pressed closer to him. Ducking his head slightly and turning it to the right, Zero realised why - Mr. Lecher was now standing on Kaname's other side. What the - that creep had his face practically buried in Kaname's hair! Zero realised that the other man was actually sniffing at the pureblood's long, wavy locks! Gritting his teeth, Zero held in a snarl. He was suddenly, achingly aware of Kaname's silent distress, manifested through the slightly more visible trembling of his body now and Zero felt unaccountably furious that the gentle pureblood beside him was being subjected to this unwanted attention. An elemental, almost overpowering urge to strangle Mr. Lecher's thin neck with his bare hands right here in this hall came over Zero but he fought it down. Still, his right arm tightened possessively around Kaname's waist and he leaned forward to glare at Mr. Lecher for good measure. The tall, skinny man caught his glare and looked a little taken aback. There was a spark of recognition in his watery eyes but unfortunately, he didn't look in the least bit discouraged.

Zero resisted the urge to give an extremely rude snort and merely fixed Mr. Lecher with another cold glare before tugging at Kaname's waist to make him walk. As the two vampires moved over to the next painting, Zero's heart warmed at the undeniable fact that Kaname had actually leaned _into_ his touch instead of cringing away from it as he had with Mr. Lecher. With their arms still around each other's waists, Kaname and Zero continued to view the rest of the paintings in the hall, ignoring both the amused smirks the other people were giving them as well as the creepy gaze of Mr. Lecher who persisted in following them around.

Neither of them could actually take in or even appreciate the paintings they were looking at. All Kaname and Zero could focus on - along with the distant irritation of Kaname's admirer - was each other. Their nearness... their scent... how intimate it felt to walk around with one arm around the other's waist and how their sides brushed against each other with every step they took. Kaname appeared to relax after a while and his arm loosened a little as he let his hand rest lightly on Zero's denim clad hip, even casually hooking his thumb into the jeans waistband. Zero pretended he wasn't doing the exact same thing to Kaname's pants.

Unfortunately, Mr. Lecher was still following them around. Zero was no longer keen to remain in this room especially when he realised that most of the other people were now leaving to go to the other hall where more exhibits were on display. This left only Mr. Lecher and another couple with them now. Having scrutinised all of the paintings along one wall, both Kaname and Zero found themselves standing in the opposite corner from the entrance of the hall. Zero was just about to suggest that they got the hell out of here when Kaname's left arm tightened around his waist. "Zero, do you think we-" he whispered before breaking off.

Zero realised that Kaname's body had stiffened once more beside his. Then he realised why – Mr. Lecher had somehow crept up to Kaname's other side again. Zero's right hand tightened reassuringly around Kaname's waist – the pureblood was trembling again. The strange realisation came to Zero once more - for some bizarre reason, Kaname was actually _afraid_ of Mr. Lecher. Zero didn't know why but it was the only logical explanation for how the pureblood was reacting now. The prefect's gaze swung to their unwelcome audience. Mr. Lecher was wetting his lips as he gazed raptly at Kaname and ignored Zero. Then a creepy smile stretched his thin lips and he spoke. "Hello," he said in a thin, reedy voice. "I was wondering-"

This time, Zero let the snarl building up in his throat escape. "Back off!" he growled, his amethyst eyes cold and fierce. He didn't care that the other couple in the room was now staring at him, that he was behaving completely out of line, and at a stranger no less. All Zero was aware of at that moment was the fiery rage in his heart caused by the strange trembling in Kaname's body, rendering the usually invincible pureblood vulnerable and seemingly in need of his assistance and his protection.

This was completely irrational – Zero knew that as a pureblood, Kaname didn't _need_ help. Others needed his help, not the other way around. But although Kaname was still standing straight and tall, Zero could feel the pureblood leaning against him a little, almost as if he needed to feel Zero next to him. Zero's caretaking instinct was aroused again, building and feeding off both his sheer annoyance at Mr. Lecher's persistence as well as Kaname's vulnerability, that only he was aware of.

"I just wanted to know-"

That did it. Zero growled again, almost letting his fangs show this time. "The only thing you need to know is this – he's _mine_!" he hissed coldly, sounding completely and illogically possessive.

Mr. Lecher blinked in surprise and took a step back. Kaname appeared stunned as well. With the strange imp inside his brain goading him on, Zero let instinct take over. His right hand slipped up to Kaname's back and he pushed, swinging the pureblood around in front of him in one smooth motion. At the same time, Zero's left hand clamped onto Kaname's right arm and he walked forwards, forcing the other back a couple of steps. There were no ropes cordoning off this corner of the hall since there were no paintings hanging here. Kaname felt his back come up against the wall and he stopped, staring at Zero in shock, his mind reeling at the suddenness of the prefect's unexpected action.

Under normal circumstances, Kaname would have had no trouble in stopping Zero but not now. Mr. Lecher's appearance had unsettled him more than he had expected. He was feeling vulnerable from things he didn't want to remember or dwell on and his emotions felt raw and painful. As if that was not enough, Zero's sudden actions and his very surprising words, given what he was usually like, had thrown the pureblood even more off kilter. Right at that very moment, Kaname was at a complete loss of what to say or do.

_Dear God, Zero had sounded and acted so possessive a moment ago!_

"Don't look like that," came Zero's voice in a soft whisper beside at Kaname's right ear. The pureblood swallowed, aware of Mr. Lecher's shocked and furious gaze on them both. "Look like what?" Kaname breathed almost audibly without moving his lips.

"Like you're completely stunned," Zero whispered back. He should be mortified at what he had told Mr. Lecher earlier and at what he had done right after that but he wasn't. At least, not yet. Kaname exhaled sharply on a failed attempt at laughing. "That's probably because I am stunned, Zero," he murmured. His chest was heaving softly and he suspected Zero's was too, judging from the uneven puffs of breath wafting past his ear. "What do you think you're doing?" Kaname asked curiously.

"I don't know," came the reply and Zero pulled back a little to look at Kaname. The fierce look in the amethyst eyes had faded and they now looked as confused as Kaname was feeling. The pureblood felt that he could at least relate to this. "Throwing him off the scent, perhaps?" he suggested helpfully.

Relief and gratitude replaced the confusion in Zero's eyes. "Yeah, exactly," he agreed, thankful that Kaname had chosen to be diplomatic. Then Zero flushed deeply, as if just only realising that he was now standing very close to Kaname, his right hand on the pureblood's waist and his left hand on the other's right wrist. Quickly, he drew his hands back.

"Well, it's not really working," Kaname commented even as his heart warmed at the sight of the other's blush. Zero's eyes widened in surprise then widened again as he felt Kaname's arms encircling his waist and pulling him closer so that both their chests were touching now. "It isn't?" Zero asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. Kaname could feel that the prefect's heart was now thudding as fast as his. "Nope," he managed.

Zero exhaled softly in frustration. "Well, what is Mr. Lecher expecting us to do then?" he growled softly. This time, Kaname managed a breathless chuckle despite feeling very uncomfortable with their unwanted audience looking on. "Neck a bit, perhaps?" he suggested teasingly. Zero pulled back a little to glare at him and Kaname looked back innocently. "You did say I'm yours," he reminded in a silky voice, his eyes gleaming with devilish amusement as the prefect flushed anew. Then surprisingly, something gleamed in Zero's eyes as well. "So I did," he agreed.

Kaname blinked as Zero dipped his head. Then the pureblood gasped softly as warm lips touched his jaw line just below his right ear. Kaname's eyes fluttered half closed. "Zero?" he breathed.

Zero had heard the very slight quiver in Kaname's voice. Hoping fervently that he wasn't ever going to regret this, the silver haired prefect slowly trailed his lips down the graceful line of the pureblood's jaw, from ear to chin. The slender body against his trembled. Zero parted his lips as he worked his way up to Kaname's ear again, tasting the silky flesh under his lips this time.

Kaname's eyes glazed over with delight. This corner of the hall was dim and it gave him the protective illusion of privacy. Without any need for encouragement, he gave into temptation and touched his lips to Zero's jaw line in turn. His skin was so soft, so smooth... Zero exhaled on a small gasp of surprise as he felt Kaname lay his own line of soft kisses from his chin up to his right ear. Zero couldn't deny that he had done pretty much the same thing to Kaname but perhaps this wasn't a really good idea. They should stop this.

"Ka-Kaname?" Zero breathed, a shiver tracing up his spine at the unexpected feel of those warmly seductive lips on his skin. Almost forgetting about Mr. Lecher, Kaname lost himself in Zero's enticing scent and skin and the way the prefect had said his name in that soft, breathy moan. Kaname now took a sensitive earlobe into his mouth and sucked lightly on it, feeling the metal piercing adorning it clink softly against his teeth. Zero gave another gasp, then a soft groan as his knees went weak. He found himself clutching at Kaname's shoulders to keep his balance.

Somehow, the tables had turned. On him.

Kaname released Zero's tingling earlobe with a low purr of satisfaction and started to explore the tender skin behind it with his tongue, making Zero grab handfuls of Kaname's linen shirt as he shivered hard. "Kaname," he moaned softly, his heart thudding in his chest. The pureblood's feather light touches were intoxicating and Zero found himself leaning unconsciously into Kaname's touch, pressing closer to him.

Kaname could both feel and hear Zero's gasping breath blowing past his ear. The prefect was intoxicating... delicious... delightful. Kaname's hands tightened around Zero's waist to pull him away slightly then captured his mouth in a deep kiss. Zero mumbled an incoherent protest but responded anyway. Had it only been a week and a half since they had last kissed? It felt like a lifetime ago and Zero drank in Kaname's low growl as their tongues met and played with each other.

When their lips finally parted, Zero felt the tip of one of Kaname's fangs brush lightly against his lower lip and he inhaled sharply. Kaname only smiled at him, his chest heaving softly. "Your fangs are showing too, Zero," he teased huskily. His passion darkened eyes were slightly mixed with crimson now but the tender look in them made Zero flush deeper. He suddenly recalled they weren't exactly in a secluded place. Quickly, Zero released his hold on Kaname's rather wrinkled shirt and pushed away from him. "That's enough," he mumbled but the pureblood's arms around his waist continued to keep him captive.

"Don't move away, he's still here," Kaname whispered and Zero froze. He had all but forgotten about their voyeur. Despite his still flushed face, Zero snuck a quick glance behind him. Mr. Lecher was standing about two metres away from them and seemingly furious yet transfixed at what he had witnessed. At least he appeared to realise that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Kaname now because he didn't try to come any closer. Thin hands clenched tightly by his sides, he gnashed his yellowed teeth impotently at them then turned around to storm off. Kaname and Zero watched his hasty exit out of the hall. They were alone now, the other couple having gone off as well.

Zero then turned back and pushed at Kaname's shoulders. "OK, that's it. Let's get out-"

But Kaname's arms only tightened around his waist. "Not yet, Zero."

Zero gave him an uncertain look. "Why not?" he asked before his heart speeded up again at the look in Kaname's eyes. The achingly vulnerable look, the one that had cried out silently for Zero's help seemed to have magically vanished along with Mr. Lecher's disappearance. Kaname was looking at Zero intently now, his usual self assurance tempered by the tender, grateful look in his eyes.

Zero didn't know how to respond to that look. He was now feeling the irrationality of his actions and quickly buried his face in Kaname's neck, breathing in his delicious scent in embarrassed gulps. _Geez_, he was necking! In a public place and with Kaname! And with someone watching them, too! It was a few moments later before Zero realised that Kaname had stiffened once again, his body as tense as before. Surprised, Zero lifted his head. He was just in time to catch the look of wariness, of almost fear in Kaname's eyes before it was swiftly masked.

Zero blinked. Had Mr. Lecher come back? But a quick glance around confirmed that the hall was still empty. Was Kaname... afraid of him now? No, that was ridiculous. But Zero had had his face buried in the pureblood's neck a moment ago - perhaps Kaname thought that he was about to bite him?

"No, Kaname. I-I wasn't going to bite you," Zero whispered hurriedly and realised he was right when Kaname smiled in somewhat chagrined relief, his tense body relaxing, shoulders slumping a little. "I know," the pureblood replied, his eyes gentling again. Slowly, he leaned forward and Zero's eyes closed, his breath catching in his throat as those smooth, warm lips started to adore his other cheek and ear before trailing lightly over his jaw. Kaname smiled as Zero shuddered softly. The prefect was clinging onto Kaname, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged.

Zero's earlier aggression seemed to have completely disappeared in the wake of Kaname's tender love making but he didn't want to be the only one affected like this. Despite his habitual reserve, Zero started touching Kaname in return, brushing his lips over one high cheekbone and graceful jaw, feeling the long silky hair brush his face, enjoying the pleased shiver that shook the pureblood's body and hearing the uneven quality his breathing took on. It was Zero's turn to smile now as his fingers knotted in Kaname's shirt once again.

They were only aware of each other now, revelling in being able to touch each other again after ten or so days, lost in each other's beautiful caresses and equally beautiful responses. Kaname's head dipped lower, automatically searching for the pulse in Zero's throat that was jumping rapidly just under the pale, smooth skin. He licked the tender area gently then teasingly brushed his fangs very lightly over the moist skin.

Zero jerked under that light touch, his body tensing up immediately before pulling away. Kaname forced his arms to fall from Zero's waist as his eyes showed remorse. "I'm sorry, Zero, I should not have done that," he apologised quickly. Kaname knew how Zero had been turned – unwillingly and violently by an enemy but in the heat of the moment, he had forgotten. In his eyes though, his oversight was unforgivable.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Kaname whispered. Zero drank in the genuine apology in the remorseful brown eyes then let his gaze drop. "It's not you," he mumbled then forced himself to look at Kaname. "But sometimes... occasionally..." Zero swallowed. This was something he had never told anyone, not even Yuuki. "Sometimes, I still have - dreams - about that time," he said reluctantly.

Kaname knew they had to be more nightmares than dreams. "I'm sorry," he repeated softly. Zero shook his head. "Don't say that. You didn't bite me," he said with his usual honesty. Then he hesitated. "But it - I know it hurts."

Kaname saw the deeply rooted fear in the unguarded amethyst gaze before the prefect bent his head and bit his lip. Zero didn't know why he was confessing his darkest fear to Kaname but it wasn't fair to act as if Kaname had caused him pain when he hadn't. The pureblood found himself staring wordlessly at Zero's silver hair, his chest squeezing softly in his chest. On the one hand, he was thrilled that the stoic prefect had trusted him enough to confess his fear to him to relieve his guilt, but on the other hand, Kaname was also somewhat dismayed at finding out that Zero was still haunted by the painful memory of that vicious bite, up until now.

Kaname didn't know what to say at that moment so he just pulled the silent prefect into a tight hug, one hand around his back, the other pressing the silver head to his shoulder. "Zero, a bite doesn't _have_ to be painful," he murmured. But when Zero's body tensed up again, Kaname sighed. "It's OK, I promise not to bite you," he whispered. _But I really hope that you will let me... one day._

Zero lifted his head and looked at him. "Really?" he asked uncertainly. Kaname nodded. "I promise, Zero." Solemn amethyst eyes regarded him silently then Zero smiled in relief, a soft, wondering smile that Kaname had never seen before. It warmed his heart from the inside out and made him feel like he had just conquered the world. "Zero," he whispered then leaned forward to capture the other's very willing lips.

When they finally paused to catch their breath a long moment later, Zero was uncomfortably aware that he was somewhat sexually aroused. He was deliberately keeping his hips apart from Kaname's despite the fact that their chests were already pressed against each other. Thank goodness Kaname didn't seem to notice this as he held the prefect close to him.

"Kaname?" Zero spoke softly.

"Yes, Zero?" the pureblood replied, his lips playing with the silky hair above the prefect's ear.

"I..." But Zero couldn't say it, he was much too embarrassed to voice out the fact that being held by Kaname like this was amazing, that what the pureblood did to him was just as amazing. "Never mind," Zero mumbled, shaking his head and looking away. A second later, graceful fingers under his chin tilted his face up and Kaname's breath caught at the completely vulnerable amethyst eyes looking back at him, filled with a shy but uncertain warmth.

"Zero," Kaname breathed. "Please... don't hide what you feel from me," he murmured. _I need to know how you feel..._

But Zero only shook his head and averted his gaze once more, looking even more embarrassed than ever. An amused yet exasperated smile quirked Kaname's lips - Zero may not want to tell him anything but the pureblood definitely did. Without further delay, his hands dropped to Zero's slim hips. Long fingers splaying over firm buttocks, Kaname pulled Zero towards him in a sudden movement, pressing their hips together and making the prefect freeze in surprise.

Widened amethyst eyes swung to Kaname's face as Zero felt something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to feel pressing against his inner thigh. Mortified, he placed his hands flat on Kaname's chest and tried to struggle free but the pureblood didn't let him. Despite his fear of being possibly rejected, Kaname forced himself to hold Zero's shocked gaze steadily. "I want you to know what you do to me, Zero," he said quietly.

Zero only struggled again, his face burning. "No, let me go, Kaname!" he protested as he tried to push away. Kaname didn't let him and instead, pivoted on his heel and swung them around so that Zero's back was now pressed against the wall. Kaname kept him pinned there with his chest and hips. Zero's head fell back and he let out an embarrassed whimper knowing that his own aroused state was now exposed to the pureblood. Desperate to escape Kaname now, he struggled even harder, hitting at the pureblood's chest with his fists. "I said let me _go_, damnit!"

Kaname froze at the unexpected discovery, surprised delight spreading over his face. "Zero?" he asked as he rubbed against the other again, wanting to confirm that what he had felt wasn't merely an illusion or a product of his overheated imagination. Zero squeezed his eyes shut, his face hotter than ever. "No, Kaname, don't!" he begged.

The pureblood froze, confused. Was Zero asking him to stop now? Why? "Zero, what's wrong?" he asked softly, his brows knitting in concern. Then he paused, his head swinging towards the far entrance of the hall. Zero followed his motion. They could both hear voices and footsteps approaching the hall.

"Come along, step lively now, children!" A female voice suddenly sounded, bright and cheery. Kaname and Zero looked at each other. It was clear this was no place to continue anything.

"Let's go," Kaname muttered as he tugged at Zero's hand, pulling him away from the wall. The prefect was strangely quiet and he allowed the pureblood pull him along without protest. Kaname managed to locate the back exit of the building further along the corridor. They went down a flight of narrow stairs and exited out into a small garden behind the building, surrounded by large trees. There was no one around here. It was almost evening now but the lowering sun was blocked by the row of shops opposite the art gallery. Kaname released Zero's hand and the prefect immediately pushed both his hands into his jeans pockets and turned away, his gaze fixed on the ground in front of him.

"Zero?" asked Kaname softly. Zero tensed up but didn't say anything. The tips of his ears were still pink. Kaname walked around to stand in front of Zero. "Look at me," the pureblood requested. "Or are you too shy to?" he added teasingly. Zero's head snapped up at that remark, his eyes dark and stormy. Perhaps Kaname was very willing to continue what he had started back in the hall earlier but Zero was not. Oh, he had momentarily lost himself in the magic of those warm, skillful lips but that was pure insanity, nothing more.

"Zero?" Kaname's voice was puzzled now. The prefect just turned away without answering and Kaname sighed then moved in front of the other boy again. "What is it?" he asked. Zero hadn't seemed to have any objections to what had happened just now and Kaname was deliriously happy at the undisputed fact. Only... what had happened to change the prefect's mind now?

"Are you embarrassed by what happened just now?" Kaname asked quietly. Zero inhaled sharply but made no answer. Yes. Yes, he was embarrassed. Mortified. And ashamed.

"Your body is just showing a physical response, Zero. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Kaname added, keeping his tone soft and reasonable.

Zero shook his head mutely. Perhaps he was being surprisingly naïve, stupid even, in not realising where all this would eventually lead to but their kisses and hugs had so far been innocent. Even when they were passionately kissing each other that night, there was a new, even tentative feel to their responses but this - this was different. This was not just attraction, this was desire.

_Lust_.

It frightened Zero and forced him to take a whole new look at what they were actually doing. Dear God, was he _insane_? They were Kaname Kuran, pureblood prince and Zero Kiriyu, ex-human and vampire hunter. How could they be together? They couldn't! That was even before you considered Yuuki, the girl they both love, and the reason why they were rivals in the first place. And if that wasn't enough to make this whole thing completely insane, he and Kaname were both of the same gender, for Pete's sake!

Zero bit his lip, confused beyond belief. If this was wrong and by all accounts, it should be, then why did kissing Kaname feel so right? Why did hugging him feel so good? Why did Zero feel so content in the pureblood's presence and in his arms? Why did it warm his heart when Kaname gave him that rare, soft smile?

"Zero, look at me. Please."

_No_. He should stop this madness before it got any further. Zero lifted his eyes to Kaname's and hardened his gaze. "This is wrong, Kaname."

The pureblood blinked. "Wrong? Why is it wrong?"

Zero snorted in disbelief, his shoulders hunched, tensed. "_Why_? Do you actually need to ask me that?" he asked incredulously. "We shouldn't be doing this – it's mad! You're a guy. I'm one, too!" It sounded stupid, he knew, to say the things that were already so obvious but apparently, that one important fact appeared to have escaped Kaname's notice. Well, not his notice exactly, not after what had happened just now, but rather his _concern_.

A light flush shaded Kaname's cheeks but he took a step forward. "I know you're a guy, Zero," he said quietly. "Did you think I hadn't realised that?" he asked in turn. Zero knew that Kaname's soft voice and reasonable tone would eventually prove to be his undoing. Before he could soften, he immediately retorted, "Well, I don't know about you, Kaname, but I am _not_ gay!"

Kaname inhaled sharply – was Zero implying that he, Kaname, was gay then? "You didn't seem to think this mattered when you pushed me against the wall earlier," he said, his tone noticeably annoyed.

Zero flushed to the roots of his hair. Yes, he had done that and was now being punished for it but wait – he had done it to save Kaname from Mr. Lecher! "I was only trying to help you get rid of that pervert, Kuran. Nothing more," he growled back.

Kaname stared at him, his heart hurting in his chest. So he was back to being a 'Kuran' again? Zero had sounded so wonderfully protective earlier, even to the extent of growling and snapping at that man, was it all just a show? Was it just to get rid of that pervert as Zero had said and nothing more? But Kaname was sure that that wasn't all it was, it couldn't be...

"Was that the only reason you did that, Zero?" Kaname asked. He had meant to sound cool and matter of fact, but his voice quivered unforgivably towards the end. _Please say it wasn't._

It was difficult but Zero hardened his heart against the plaintive note he could hear in the other's voice. "Yes, it was," he bit out tersely, knowing he was lying. Too late, he saw his words hit home, courtesy of the crushing hurt now showing in Kaname's eyes.

In the stunned silence that followed, they stared at each other. In his heart, Kaname knew that Zero was lying. But the prefect's stubbornness in refusing to be honest with him when his body already had hurt Kaname far more than he thought it would. Before he could weigh his words, the angry pureblood lashed out in return. "Then perhaps it is not worth pursuing this since you appear to have so little trust in me, despite everything that I have told you." A sudden, uncontrolled flare of his aura chilled the air around them. Kaname found it hard to continue but he struggled on. "Despite everything that I have done."

There was a cold finality in Kaname's words that struck at Zero's heart and he stared at the pureblood in shock. Did - did Kaname really mean that? Did he actually want them _not_ to continue this anymore? Despite his earlier words, Zero's heart protested sharply at the very thought. Kaname's heart ached when he saw the blank shock in Zero's eyes. So perhaps the prefect didn't want them to end this after all. But before Kaname could say anything, Zero's shoulders straightened and he lifted his chin proudly. "Fine," he bit out.

It was Kaname's turn to stare numbly at him now. He wanted so badly to retract his words but he just couldn't find the words without sounding like an absolute idiot. After all, he was a pureblood, he had his pride. Surely Zero couldn't expect him to just drop that and apologise, like the pureblood had found himself so fond of doing lately? Kaname stood there, hands clenched into fists by his side, his pride warring with his longing for the stubborn boy standing in front of him.

Perhaps Zero saw Kaname's reluctance and guessed at its reason because he just gave an angry shake of his head before swinging around and stalking off. Kaname watched him go and the expression in his eyes turned to despair. So Zero had run off again – well, what else did he expect? That the prefect would stay and just argue with him some more? Why should he when Kaname had just said that he didn't think it – them – worthwhile anymore?

Kaname hung his head and exhaled. Why on earth had he _said_ that? That was a lie and he knew it. Zero _was_ worth all this trouble, all of it and more. Zero did trust him, even if he was going across a lifetime of prejudices to do it. And really, what had Kaname told him anyway? Hardly anything. He had not said a word about what had actually happened to him in the past, that had haunted him all these years and made him feel like someone unworthy of being loved. He had not confessed just how much he wanted to be with Zero and to have the prefect look at him like he was the most important person in the world. No, Kaname had not said much at all and he shook his head now. How could he blame Zero for walking off like that?

A few minutes had passed before Kaname finished castigating himself and came to a decision.

No.

He straightened up, determination blazing in his eyes. He couldn't let Zero go. Not like this. It wasn't right and it wasn't at all what he wanted. With long, sure strides, Kaname walked around to the side of the building, heading towards the parking lot. Almost instantly, the limousine pulled up beside him and Kaname got into the backseat, opening the door before the driver could even get out. "To the bus station. Now." he ordered.

But he was too late. They pulled into the bus station just in time for Kaname to see Zero board the bus before it took off. Kaname stared at the retreating vehicle blankly. After half a minute, he realised that his driver was still patiently awaiting his further instructions. Kaname told him to drive to the town next to Cross Academy, knowing that that was where the bus was heading to. After all, where else would Zero go? Kaname then leaned back and closed his eyes, one lean hand massaging his temple where the beginnings of a headache was starting to make itself known.

Would Zero still listen to him now?

Would the proud and stubborn prefect even look at him now?

- o –

Zero was the last person to step off the bus, his shoulders hunched and his head down. Kaname, who had arrived at the bus station twenty minutes ago and had been patiently waiting in his car all this while watched the prefect silently, his heart still aching. He had always admired the boy's strength and spirit and seeing him like this hurt. It hurt even more knowing he was the one who had caused it.

Kaname stepped out of the car and crossed the road, not even really looking out for traffic. As he came closer, Zero froze. Then he looked up and their eyes met again. But neither of them said anything, not even when Kaname stepped right up to Zero.

During the forty minute bus ride back here, Zero had had time to think about what he had said to Kaname earlier. He knew he had overreacted. Severely. Lashing out at Kaname like that, of course the pureblood had been confused. It served Zero right that Kaname had said what he had. But the prefect had also seen the pride warring with the anguish in the pureblood's eyes and he couldn't help wondering if Kaname intended to ignore him from now on despite what had happened before. That was the somewhat forlorn conclusion Zero had come to as the bus pulled into the bus station.

But Kaname had obviously come here to see him, despite what Zero had said to him and despite what he had said himself. So perhaps, there was still a chance? After all, there was no more anger in Kaname's eyes now, only remorse mixed with uncertain hope, mirroring the exact way Zero felt now. He took a chance and smiled a little shyly.

Despite the nagging headache brought on by the bright afternoon light, Kaname felt the tight, hard knot in his heart loosen a little upon seeing the tremulous smile quivering on Zero's lips and he felt his own lips lift in a small smile. If Zero could still look and smile at him like that, perhaps he would not be adverse in accepting his apology as well?

"Kaname," Zero spoke first with an awkward half shrug, sounding strangely subdued.

_But not here._

Kaname nodded. "Zero," he said softly. "Please... come with me."

Zero looked like he wanted to say something but he only nodded and followed Kaname to the car. The driver was waiting and he opened the backseat for both of them to get in. Throughout the short ride back to Cross Academy, both of them were silent, sitting close together but not quite touching. As the car neared the main gates, Kaname leaned forward. "We will get down here."

"Yes, Kuran-sama."

They got down from the car and waited silently until it had driven past the gates then Kaname started walking into the woods that surrounded the school, motioning for Zero to follow him. The sun was setting fast now behind them and they walked on in silence, seeing their lengthening shadows stretch in front of them. After a couple of minutes, Kaname stopped. It was very quiet in the woods here and Zero eyed him a little nervously. Then Kaname turned around.

"Zero, I apologise," he said softly. Zero shook his head and took an impulsive step forward. "No, Kaname. Let me apologise first," he insisted.

Kaname opened his mouth to protest but Zero's eyes were a soft, shimmering violet now. With a strangled sound deep in his throat, the pureblood stepped forward and threw his arms around Zero. There was no hesitation this time as the prefect's arms went around Kaname's waist and he hugged the pureblood, hard. For a perfect minute of silence, no words were said, just an embrace that went on and on as they buried their faces in each other's shoulder and drew comfort from each other's warmth.

"I'm sorry," Kaname finally whispered into Zero's ear, his eyes closing as he felt the prefect tremble in response. "I am, too," Zero whispered in turn.

"I didn't say thank you for helping me get rid of that guy earlier."

"I didn't mean it when I said that that was the only reason why I helped you."

"I shouldn't have said that this was not worth pursuing. It is."

"I shouldn't have said that this was wrong. It isn't."

They both drew back to look at each other in surprise then laughed softly at their own words and at each other's apologies, still feeling a little embarrassed and almost giddy with relief. Kaname's eyes were gentle but filled with a longing that made Zero blush despite himself.

"Did you mean what you said when you told that guy 'He's mine' earlier?" Kaname asked teasingly. Inwardly, he was surprised to find that he could even joke about it, instead of rejecting the idea outright as a completely insane one.

_Perhaps... I like the idea of belonging to someone._

Zero was torn between nodding and shaking his head. Biting his lip, he looked away. It was good Kaname hadn't seemed in the least bit offended at his presumptuous remark but Zero couldn't help wondering again why the pureblood had seemed afraid of his unwanted admirer. But he didn't want to ask why... at least not now.

A soft chuckle had Zero's head swinging back to Kaname again. "Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" the pureblood asked, a hint of pure devilry glinting in his eyes. Zero scowled. "Of course it's a 'no'!" he retorted.

_How could you ever belong to someone like me, Kaname?_

The pureblood looked like he was about to protest. "But it's a good thing you like my touch and not his," Zero quipped quickly, not quite able to hide the soft pride that filtered through his voice. Kaname heard that and his heart thrilled softly in response.

"Of course I do. I thought it was pretty obvious just how much I like your touch," he replied, the ardent look in his eyes reminding Zero of what had happened earlier.

Zero flushed deeply as he glared at Kaname but the irrepressible pureblood only laughed again. "It's also pretty obvious how much you like _my_ touch, Zero" he added innocently, then easily caught the fist directed straight at his chest without batting an eye. Before the flustered prefect could try to punch him again, Kaname pulled him into another hug, uttering soothing noises.

Zero struggled a little more before he let himself be hugged. They had only addressed one of the millions of questions that begged to be answered but in the wake of their earlier argument, he was only too happy to shove them all to the back of his mind and just enjoy what they had now. Kaname also felt the same need to tiptoe around their other doubts, at least for now.

Neither of them said anything more and a few minutes and a couple of kisses later, they reluctantly walked back out of the woods hand in hand. Only when the main gates of Cross Academy gates came into view did they release each other, their hearts full but their gazes still longing.

-- Chapter End –-

**A/N:** The phrase I meant was Zero's surprising '... he's _mine!_' statement, aimed at Mr. Lecher :D I have loved these two words ever since I first read it in **Blackened Wing**'s terrific Under the Rose fic, since it could apply to either Kaname _or _Zero...


	12. Chap 12: Come Disclose With Me

**Author Notes:** Here is the next chapter! But before you dive in, I need to explain a couple of things so bear with me for a moment, OK?

Firstly, I know the story title doesn't really fit now since the story has deviated quite a lot from how I had originally intended for it to be – a collection of separate encounters between Kaname and Zero that almost became something else, but didn't. So since the word 'almost' no longer fits this story, I may change the title later on. Secondly, I know I told a few of you in my review replies that each chapter is complete in itself but this one got way too long so it is not complete - sorry! But I promise to update the next chapter by end of this week if I can, OK?

**Appreciation:** I was enamoured and inspired by a certain scene from **Clue-sama**'s The Used (a delicious and romantic KanamexZero fic, by the way!) and have a variation of it in here :D

**Summary:** Both Kaname and Zero continue to struggle with their feelings for each other. But when someone else notices their soulful exchange of looks, Zero has to decide whether or not this is something he really wants. His hesitation affects Kaname deeply and the result is disastrous for them both.

-- Chapter Start --

Another week had passed since Kaname and Zero's first argument and the latter had given up trying to stop himself from thinking about the pureblood.

Zero sighed as he lay in his bed in the Sun Dorms. He couldn't deny that if they pushed past the barriers of mistrust and prejudices that had always been there between them, there was something there instead. It wasn't all attraction and desire, although those too, were present. There was also a kinship and a deep and comfortable understanding that went beyond words even if they didn't really know all that much about the other. Zero wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he treasured it deeply and it warmed his heart to know that Kaname felt the same way about it, and about him.

But still, other factors continued to nag at the prefect. One of them was still the undeniable fact that he and Kaname were both males. Zero huffed as he flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. In the past couple of years, after he had grown to be more aware of Yuuki, not as a bossy little sister, but as an attractive female, he had dreamt of giving his first kiss to her and getting hers in return. Only now he couldn't because he had given his first kiss to Kaname instead. And his second one. And third.

All of his subsequent ones as well, in fact.

Granted, Zero had never told Yuuki of his feelings and he knew that she continued to think of him as a brother only but was he - was he _gay_, then? Zero made a sudden, sharp movement in bed as a fist of uneasiness squeezed his heart. Never once had he considered that fact or even thought of it but... no, of course he wasn't! He loved Yuuki and he could appreciate a pretty face or an attractive female figure when he saw one, even if the ones he mostly saw nowadays belonged to the silly and besotted Day Class girls who fawned and swooned over the Night Class vampires all the time. Despite his behaviour that suggested otherwise, Zero was also aware that Ruka Souen and Rima Tooya were very attractive females, not that he would ever be attracted to them. Besides, he had never spared a glance for any of those snooty Night Class males even though all of them were undeniably very good looking – Ichijo, Aido, Kain, Shiki… Sure, they were a very handsome bunch of guys indeed but he had never been turned on by their looks, the way he was by -

Zero frowned. No, that wasn't true either. After all, he had known Kaname for a few years now but he had never before been drawn to the pureblood's good looks, and vice versa, he was sure. It was more of who Kaname was on the _inside_ because that had only been revealed to him recently, whether deliberately or accidentally. Zero's frown deepened even as his heart lightened a little.

Yes, that had to be it - he was drawn to Kaname whenever the pureblood dropped the confident, composed mask he habitually wore and let Zero see the person he really was on the inside, whether it was the mischievous individual who happily played truant from class to catch a movie and have dinner with him, or the playful pureblood who out-finger licked him at that fast food outlet, or the honest person who hadn't realised the 'proper' etiquette of consuming food and beverage that was meant to be shared, or even the hurting and lonely individual who craved his reassurance, his kisses and his touch so much.

Zero drew in a tentative breath, feeling relieved and almost lightheaded all of a sudden – so this meant he wasn't gay, then? OK, so he did find Kaname kind of attractive now – Zero knew he would only be lying to himself if he pretended otherwise. The young pureblood leader was indeed extremely good looking – perfect, even. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect bone structure, perfect skin, perfect smile. Kaname looked good, smelled even better (if that was at all possible), held himself with perfect grace, oozed eloquence and effortless charm that hid a sharp and intelligent mind, but the important thing was, Zero _wasn't gay_.

Or perhaps, Kaname was?

Zero shook his head an instant later. No, Kaname couldn't be gay because he knew the pureblood loved Yuuki, too. Besides, what did Zero have in the way of good looks compared to the outwardly perfect Night Class vampires? And how could his rude, grouchy behaviour, trademark icy glare and usual monosyllabic replies be considered attractive in any way, especially to someone like Kaname?

So if neither he nor Kaname were gay, then what was this weird attraction between them then, that made them gravitate towards one another, that made them want to protect the other, that made them long for each other's company and just want to be with each other all the time, as Kaname himself had said?

What exactly was it?

And what was that thing that had to have happened in Kaname's past? The proud and controlled pureblood had broken down twice now, both times in Zero's presence. A troubling frown appeared on the prefect's forehead. It had to be something that had been traumatic enough to give Kaname nightmares, even now, and something that made him fear that Zero would find him, in his own word – 'pathetic'.

No, he wasn't, thought Zero fiercely. Not in his eyes... but his heart still ached to comfort Kaname. He was torn between wanting to know what had happened in Kaname's past, a bright, sparking fury at whoever it was that had carved a scar this deep in the pureblood's heart, uneasiness that he appeared to be the only one Kaname had inadvertently confided in and a contradictory pride at the very same thing.

This was... frightening to Zero. To know something Kaname's close followers didn't, to have the power to sustain the respect the others had for him or to destroy it, to be able to put a smile on Kaname's face or to take it away. This was evident by that brief argument they had had last week, behind the art gallery.

Zero sighed. His life was now turned upside down and he knew it. Kaname Kuran was a pureblood prince, and hence, the natural enemy of a vampire hunter. He, Zero Kiriyu, was both a hunter and a vampire who had been painfully and unwillingly turned by another pureblood. Why then did he empathise so much with _this_ pureblood? With _this_ vampire? Was it just the mere novelty of finding out that a person he had always seen as being arrogant and supremely confident was actually someone who had a stunning vulnerability in his soul that he had allowed Zero to see? Was it merely that? Or something a lot more deeper, a lot more special? In spite of his fears, Zero actually preferred the latter. He - he wanted this to be special. Even if such a thing was highly improbable, he wanted Kaname to think him _different_.

And now that they had acknowledged this – attraction - between them, then what? How could they continue this? How long could it last? Where would it lead them? And dear God, what about Yuuki? What about Cross and everyone else?

Zero turned onto his side, ignoring the silent Hello Kitty sitting on his nightstand, to stare unseeingly out of his window. So many questions and so little answers. The only thing he was sure of now was that he still wanted to see Kaname again, to talk to him and to be near him with an intensity of a teenage boy suffering his very first crush.

A moment later, a disturbing thought crossed Zero's mind and he shifted uneasily. What if the Night Class students found out about this attraction between Kaname and himself? Would they react in righteous anger that he, a mere Level D vampire, descended from a line of distinguished vampire hunters and Kaname's once enemy no less, had presumed to claim their beloved pureblood leader's attention? Or worse, would they just laugh at how pathetic he had become, just one more hapless soul that had gotten trapped in the fascinating, enticing light that was Kaname Kuran?

A small shiver shook Zero's body. No, he didn't want any of those bloodsucking nobles to know about this. He couldn't imagine meeting their gazes or hearing their taunts if they ever found out.

- o -

It was class changeover time again.

Despite his very recent fears of the other nobles noticing and very possibly deriding his hopeless infatuation with Kaname, Zero was still powerless to ignore the pureblood's presence when the Night Class students walked past him and Yuuki on the way to class. The prefect still found himself happily lost in Kaname's increasingly soulful gaze when he suddenly detected someone else's eyes on him. With a start, Zero shifted his gaze to the face next to, and just behind Kaname's, bringing it into focus.

Takuma Ichijo.

Zero felt his stomach suddenly drop to the soles of his shoes as he realised that the noble's green eyes were watching him with a knowing, speculative look in them. It made the prefect feel hot and cold. Damn, damn, _damn_! He knew this was a stupid thing to do to begin with – staring at each other like besotted fools – how on earth had he thought that no one else would notice?! And now look at what had happened – they had been found out, and by one the Night Class nobles! The Assistant Dorm Leader, no less!

Frozen on the spot and blushing furiously, Zero didn't dare look at Kaname anymore, nor did he consider the fact that his shocked expression would not be at all difficult to decipher. With his stomach feeling strangely weightless yet queasy at the same time, Zero spun around abruptly and strode off, cutting a path through a group of startled Day Class girls and leaving behind a surprised Yuuki, a stunned Kaname and a chagrined Takuma. The even more delirious Day Class girls gave loud and happy squeals as they surged closer to the nobles in Zero's absence. In the resulting chaos as Yuuki made every vampire's ears ring with the shrill screams of her whistle, no one except Takuma saw Kaname staring at Zero's swiftly retreating back with a puzzled, concerned look on his face.

So there really was something going on between them, Takuma mused to himself as a harried Yuuki finally restored order and the Night Class students walked on unmolested to the classroom. The blond noble had been aware of Kaname's growing friendship with the taciturn, silver haired prefect for some time now. It had started from last year when he had found Zero sleeping soundly with his head leaning on Kaname's arm at that piano recital in town, and the latter's strange reluctance to wake him up. Kaname was also nonchalant about his wrinkled and slightly soiled jacket sleeve, which was surprising given how fastidious he usually was. Then there was the time when Takuma had caught Zero sneaking puzzled, almost hurt glances at a remote looking Kaname while listening almost absently to the noble's explanations about them being in town to check on a report of a group of renegade hunters hiding there.

That evening had been a worrying one for Takuma. Kaname hadn't come back that night and the blond noble couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right. He was on the verge of breaking school rules and going back to the town with Shiki to look for him, when the Chairman came with his timely message from Kaname. Cross had seemed rather distracted at that time, saying something about having to make unexpected phone calls before he came over to the Moon Dorms. Even though he knew then that Kaname was actually fine and would return to school later, Takuma still hadn't been able to shake off the worry niggling at the back of his mind. He knew he shouldn't have left the pureblood by himself that night but Takuma couldn't refuse Kaname's earlier request for him to return to the school either.

The blond noble had kept to his room after thanking Cross sincerely for his message, and waited out the next few hours sitting by his window, Shiki pretending to rest but all this time but eyeing him worriedly from his bed. Takuma was relieved when his vigil finally paid off and he saw Kaname walking back to the Moon Dorms. But the pureblood hadn't been alone… Zero was with him and Takuma's acute hearing couldn't help accidentally overhearing a couple of Kaname's softly spoken words meant for the prefect's ears only – something about his 'warm hands'. Of course the Assistant Dorm Leader would never presume to question Kaname about that comment, other than enquiring if he was all right.

During the past Treasure Hunt, Takuma was almost sure that Kaname had somehow switched the last four pieces of folded up paper containing the participants' names, thereby ensuring that he would be paired up with Zero. If that wasn't evidence enough that something was afoot between them, then what about the Christmas Eve dinner and the mistletoe Takuma had stuck to the ceiling above the piano? If it hadn't been for Kain and Aido's childish squabbling, none of the nobles nor Cross nor Yuuki would have had the chance to witness the strange way Kaname and Zero were looking at each other that time, as if – even though it was a hard thing to swallow – they had actually wanted that kiss. It wasn't until later when everyone had left the Moon Dorm living room and Takuma was absently placing all the used glasses on the coffee table to be collected by their staff later, that he realised Zero's present was no longer in the now empty red sack by his chair, and that the other sprig of mistletoe he had stuck to the top of the door frame was missing. Of course, anyone could have taken it when they had left – even Chairman Cross if it came to that – but Takuma now wondered just when had that little green sprig been plucked from its place... and by whom.

And now, for the past week or so, Takuma was aware that Kaname had apparently been exchanging subtle and – judging from Zero's reaction – very meaningful glances with the prefect. The noble frowned to himself, glancing sideways at the quiet pureblood walking by his side. If the two of them continued staring at each other like this, however discreetly they did it, there was a chance that someone else would notice if they hadn't already.

Takuma would never dream of speculating about this with anyone, not even Shiki, but he decided to keep a closer eye on his pureblood friend and the prefect, even if it was just so that he would be in a position to hint to Kaname should their behaviour become a little too obvious and there was a chance that someone else would notice. Takuma was determined to protect his friend's honour and guard his happiness no matter what. Even if both looked like they were now tied to the unlikeliest person imaginable – Zero Kiriyu.

- o -

Back in his room, Zero paced agitatedly up and down, berating himself for being so careless. He had only meant to steal a quick glance at Kaname but like the past two weeks or so, the pureblood's soft, compelling eyes had fully captured his attention. Zero scowled heavily at the silently knowing look of his Hello Kitty toy. Even though he knew at the back of his mind that it was only a matter of time before the others noticed, the very fact that Takuma Ichijo had seen him making cow's eyes at Kaname mortified Zero deeply.

He – he wasn't ready to let anyone know about this. It was still too new, too uncertain, too raw. Zero was now quite sure that he wanted this thing he had with Kaname (whatever it was) to continue, at least for a bit more, but not about other people knowing and very possibly talking about it behind his back. At least, not yet. Not until Zero had sorted out his own doubts and reluctance and was comfortable enough in accepting or ignoring the others' opinions, whether favourable or not.

He knew Kaname appeared to enjoy his company very much and had always seemed very approachable, even normal, when they were together but what if this was nothing more than just a novelty to the pureblood? Worse, what if all of this was only just a game to Kaname?

Zero stopped pacing for a moment, his breathing ragged and his thoughts in a turmoil. Dark fear and insecurity swept over him, leaving him cold and nervous. What if... what if Kaname was nothing more than a damn good actor and Zero had fallen for a few achingly sweet smiles and some well acted tears? After all, Zero had met Kaname at Cross' house a few years back and they had hated each other on sight. Well, on his sight, in any case.

Kaname was a _pureblood_, the same level vampire as that woman who had bitten and turned him on that fateful night four years ago - they were the same! But something ached in Zero's gut at the very thought. They could not possibly be the same... and Kaname was not cruel like that woman. After all, hadn't Kaname seen the fear in Zero's eyes and promised that he would not bite him, even though the prefect could see that he wanted to? Surely this must mean that this pureblood cared something about him?

Zero clenched his shaking hands into tight fists and took a deep, calming breath. Of course Kaname cared about him, even if he had not said it - neither had Zero to be honest. But they had made plans to go to that town this weekend, since it was further from the one next to Cross Academy. Perhaps they could catch another movie together... and make an attempt to actually _see_ it this time. Perhaps they could also get to know the other a little more.

So this was OK, this was fine. Zero took another deep breath. Even if the Assistant Dorm Leader had found them eyeing each other - or more specifically, Zero eyeing Kaname - it was still all right, it had to be... Zero knew of the fierce loyalty the nobles had for Kaname, especially Takuma, whom he was closest to. If any of the nobles had to know about this, Zero would rather it be the friendly and understanding green eyed blond than someone else like say, Aido, who would have probably frozen him solid in an instant.

This was cool... this was still OK. Zero sighed and raked his fingers through his silver hair, wondering if he was as desperate as he sounded, even to himself. It was now dinnertime for the Day Class students but his appetite had completely vanished. Perhaps a walk would do him good. He could always find something to eat later.

Still dressed in his school uniform, Zero went out of his room, intending to take a stroll down to the lake to clear his thoughts.

- o -

Half an hour after the Night Class had started lessons, Kaname excused himself quietly, saying that he had a discussion with the Headmaster that could not wait. It wasn't true of course, but for the past fifteen minutes or so, Kaname had been wondering why Zero had suddenly rushed off like that. Then he thought of how the prefect's soft, violet eyes had shifted a little past him, as if suddenly noticing the person standing beside Kaname on his other side. It had to have been Takuma – the blond noble was the one who usually walked beside him.

Kaname knew that this was mostly his fault for looking at Zero until the prefect couldn't help but colour up so attractively. At first, the pureblood was a little discomfited to realise that his longtime friend had sensed that there was something going on between him and Zero. After all, Takuma had seen Zero sleeping on his arm the other time and had also seen him returning to school with the prefect after coming back from the hotel when he was injured. But the lonely part of Kaname just... didn't quite care. So what? So what if Takuma knew? He would never tell anyone, Kaname was sure of it. Besides, if anyone had to find out about this, Kaname would rather it be Takuma or perhaps Seiren since both had proven that they would never betray him in any way and would keep their opinions to themselves.

Kaname sighed soundlessly. He had known that it would be almost impossible to keep this from the others. After all, he and Zero hadn't actually ignored each other and the way they had stared at each other under the mistletoe last Christmas Eve had been a total giveaway. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed. Perhaps Zero hadn't quite realised this or had perhaps been too caught up with it to think clearly.

Kaname was more than aware that if they continued to see each other like this, the way he wanted to, the others would eventually notice as well. After all, Takuma already had – who was to say the others hadn't? Could Kaname and Zero handle this? And what was the pureblood to do with his feelings about Yuuki, about having cherished her for as long as he had known her? And Zero... despite how wonderful the prefect had been to him so far, would he stay the same if he found out the actual truth about Kaname's dark past? Or would he throw the pureblood aside and be content with trying to win Yuuki's affections?

As Kaname walked towards the Sun Dorms, knowing that all the students would be at dinner now, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was aware that the enmity Zero used to bear him had lessened considerably ever since the night of the piano recital, to the point that it was practically non existent now. Kaname knew since long ago that the anger between them had mostly been on Zero's side. He hadn't hated the prefect at all, he never had... but he had never thought that he would be attracted to him either. A light flush settled softly on Kaname's cheeks at the very thought. Although it was common for vampires to indulge in lovers of the same or of both genders, Kaname had always believed that it would be Yuuki and only her for him and for always. Now, after a few months spent in Zero's company, he wasn't so sure anymore. He only knew that he wanted craved more and more of Zero - his shy hesitancy, his surprisingly gentle touch, his deliciously sweet kisses, his delightful responses and that undeniable, protective concern that made Kaname feel treasured beyond anything he had ever felt in his life.

Only after what had happened earlier, Kaname was pretty sure that Zero would have reverted to denial stage again, like what had happened last week. In fact, the prefect was probably getting cold feet right now. Kaname sighed in frustration. It hadn't been easy getting Zero to even admit that their kisses had affected him and the pureblood didn't want the very precious and fragile progress they had made so far to go to waste. Hence his going to see Zero now to talk to him privately.

The silver haired prefect was such a prickly person to tackle - rather like a chestnut, Kaname thought with a sudden, fond smile. Hard and thorny on the outside, repelling all attempts to crack it open. But when it did, you were rewarded with the delicious, sweet tasting flesh on the inside. Kaname knew that Zero was worth any risk he took and any effort he made. He only hoped that Zero would think the same thing about him.

Suddenly, the pureblood paused. The cool night breeze had shifted and he could scent Zero. The prefect was nearby, Kaname was sure of it. There – he had caught sight of a tall figure still dressed in his Day Class uniform. Zero was making his way down to the lake with both hands pushed deep into his trouser pockets, silver head bent low as if deep in thought.

Kaname smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes and made them glow softly. It looked like he would not need to go to the Sun Dorms this time. "Perfect," Kaname whispered.

- o –

Staring down at the lake, Zero sensed Kaname's approach and swung around. The pureblood was standing about ten feet away, the slight breeze lifting the long, wavy strands of his hair.

"Kaname!"

Kaname nodded. "Zero," he said quietly. He was looking searchingly at the other's face, a little surprised not to see total denial written all over it. Zero gave a nod as well but didn't say anything more, only dug his hands even deeper into his pockets and looked down. Kaname took a step closer. "Zero, why did you run off earlier?"

As Zero kept silent, Kaname asked, "Was it because of Takuma?"

The prefect just nodded again, not bothering to look at him. Kaname frowned at the continued silence but persisted nonetheless. "Well, what did he see, exactly?" he asked.

Zero looked up and scowled – Kaname had apparently hit a nerve. "He saw me making stupid cow's eyes at you, that's what he saw!" the prefect growled and Kaname blinked. _Cow's eyes?_ That was an expression he had never heard before but he had a pretty good guess as to what it meant. Kaname couldn't help smiling a little upon seeing the light blush spreading over the other's pale cheeks.

"Zero, if it came to that, I was also making, er, cow's eyes back at you."

Zero just snorted then looked towards one side. "He didn't see you, he just saw me," he said tersely.

Ah.

"Are you embarrassed that Takuma saw you looking at me like that?" Kaname asked softly.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Yes," Zero finally whispered then dropped his gaze to the ground in front of him again. Kaname swallowed, feeling his heart squeezing oddly - it sounded like Zero was perhaps… ashamed… of him? Kaname knew he shouldn't have let Zero even glimpse the scarred person he was on the inside. He shouldn't have... because he knew that this was what would happen.

"Zero, are you... ashamed about – about us?" he asked, as steadily as he could manage. The prefect's head jerked up at once, amethyst eyes stunned. "No, Kaname!" Zero protested at once. "Of course I'm not!"

But Kaname found it a little hard to believe that now. "Perhaps you're not serious about this?" he asked bleakly. _About us?_

Zero opened his mouth and closed it again. Was Kaname reconsidering this again, like he had last week? It sure sounded like it. Or perhaps he was just offering Zero a way out of this potentially very messy affair? Zero didn't know what to think now but his silence struck a death knell at Kaname's heart. So it was true - Zero wasn't serious about this, like the pureblood himself was. Well, what did he expect?

"I see," Kaname said dully. "Then I will just have to wait until you're... serious, won't I?" His eyes were starting to smart but the pureblood controlled himself even if he couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Zero stared at him then exhaled in sudden frustration. He jerked his hands out of his pockets and fisted them tightly at his sides. "Don't you care that someone else saw, Kaname? Doesn't it matter to you that Ichijo knows about this?" he asked. _About us?_

Kaname shook his head but didn't say anything. Zero exhaled again - sometimes, the pureblood was just _so_ _stubborn_! "It does matter!" Zero insisted but the pureblood only shook his head again. "No, Zero," he said softly. "No, I don't see why it matters."

Zero uttered a disbelieving laugh that sounded almost like a sob. "You're just kidding yourself! Look at what we are, Kaname - you're a pureblood, I'm a Level D! That in itself makes us impossible." He saw Kaname shaking his head and hurried on. "And what about Yuuki? I know you love her, you always have! And – and although I love her too, it's you she wants, it's always been you!"

Intense pain lanced through Zero's heart, almost making him double over. At first he thought it was the same old pain of knowing that Yuuki would always choose Kaname over him, but now he knew, it was the same old pain but mixed with jealousy and understanding. Jealousy because he wanted Kaname to care about _him_ and not Yuuki. Understanding because he now knew why Yuuki was enamoured of Kaname. Because he was, too.

Zero knew he was a fool and an idiot because even now, stupid tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Zero, are those all the reasons you can think of?" Kaname's voice was softer, more subdued now. When Zero blinked away his tears, he could see the obvious hurt in those deep brown eyes. The prefect sniffed even though he had no intention to. "No," he said stubbornly but he refused to say anymore.

"Zero, did you think I hadn't thought of this, of all the things you have said?" Kaname finally asked incredulously, shaking his head slightly. He had, and on a lot more things. For example, how he and Zero saw themselves and how others would see them... the opposition they would face as a couple from the vampire world and from the hunter world. Even humans would them as an oddity. Moreover, Kaname was a pureblood, one of the few remaining left in the world – his life was something everyone wanted to control and have a part of. He had responsibilities that Zero did not, he had powers Zero could never dream of having. Their perspectives, their lifestyles, their opinions - everything was different. Even their life spans were so different.

Everything was just so frighteningly _impossible _for both of them, so seemingly impossible that those thoughts had haunted Kaname's sleep for days. Zero remained silent as he read the pureblood's fears in his pained eyes. Despite his better judgment, the prefect felt his anger cooling down but he shook his head. "Then _why_ are we doing this, Kaname?" he pleaded. Kaname's lips twisted wryly. He wished he knew...

"Do you not want to, Zero?" he asked instead.

Zero gave another disbelieving laugh. "I wish I could say I didn't... but I do," he muttered, raking a hand through his hair. Kaname exhaled softly in relief, a tremulous smile forming on his lips. "I'm glad," he said softly.

Zero frowned suddenly, wondering if Kaname was trying to change the subject again. "Why are you glad?" he asked, somewhat rudely. "It's not like you really care about me!"

Even as the words left his mouth, Zero knew he should not have said that. Even before the words slammed into Kaname and made him gasp, Zero knew that they weren't true.

"But I do care about you!" Kaname protested, seemingly uncaring of how weak, even dependent he sounded. At the unexpected confession, both their eyes widened. Kaname was a little shocked at what he had actually said out loud. He had thought of Zero very often, he had found that he missed the prefect's company very much but no, never in his most private moments, not even when he was lying alone and awake in his bed had he ever thought about his own feelings where Zero was concerned.

But it was true and Kaname meant what he had just said aloud. He did care about Zero, very much. Speechless, he stared at the prefect who was blushing again, his gaze darting all around him as if he didn't know quite where to look. Zero gulped and scrunched his eyes shut for a moment before looking directly at Kaname. Yes, they had kissed. They had hugged. They had exchanged tender words and gestures, even holding hands on a couple of occasions but an outright declaration of _caring?_

Kaname took a step forward, making Zero freeze. "Tell me you don't feel the same," Kaname said but the prefect remained silent.

"Tell me, Zero. Tell me if you can that you don't care about me," Kaname insisted. He intended for his words to sound confident and authoritative but they came out sounding mortifyingly like a plea. Zero swallowed again, feeling that unstoppable pull that made him want to comfort Kaname all over again. He couldn't deny what the pureblood had said – it would be an outright lie. Looking into the pureblood's eyes, Zero gave a little shake of his head. "I can't, Kaname. I can't deny that," he admitted honestly.

For a moment, Kaname's eyes closed in sheer relief but he found himself trembling again. "Oh _God_, Zero," he breathed then he closed the gap between them, throwing his arms around Zero and hugging him tightly. "I want you to care for me," he whispered. "So much..."

Hot tears burned again in Zero's eyes but he closed them tightly as he wrapped his arms unhesitatingly around the pureblood's back. How could he deny anything when it felt so right to have Kaname hug him like this? How could this not make any sense at all but feel so right at the same time?

In unison, their heads tilted towards each other and their mouths sought each other out, needing the contact and the reassurance. Kaname kissed Zero deeply, his mind still swirling with hurt and confusion. It was frightening how their kisses always made him feel so vulnerable inside, as if Zero could sense all his secrets and his fears from his lips alone.

Desperate to hush those fears, Kaname pressed closer to the prefect's warm body, angling his face so that their lips fitted better, letting their hearts thump against each other. A soft sound tried to escape Zero's throat but it was swallowed by their passionate kiss. The prefect could sense Kaname's desperation from the way he pushed against him as if Kaname wanted to melt right into him. Even though the small voice in Zero's brain told him that this was _not_ a good idea, he still let the pureblood ravish his mouth, aching to share whatever he had with Kaname. The kiss grew correspondingly deeper, more passionate and more fierce.

Kaname lost himself in the sweetness of Zero's kisses and the feel of that strong body trembling against his. This time, the pureblood wasn't careful enough. This time, he kissed Zero like how he had longed to and held nothing back, not even when dark desire threaded through him and sharpened his fangs.

What happened next was inevitable... Kaname sucked Zero's lower lip into his mouth and a razor sharp fang pierced the soft and tender inner flesh. In an instant, a single drop of blood welled up from the tiny cut and blossomed between their mouths, making both vampires freeze.

The taste of Zero's blood to Kaname right at that moment was delicious, intoxicating. To the emotionally stirred up pureblood, nothing on earth could have tasted that good, that beautiful. He needed more of it... or he would go crazy. Kaname tightened his arms around Zero, his heart pounding now with desire as well as bloodlust as he sucked insistently at the prefect's bleeding lip. So sweet, so unbelievably sweet... A world of crimson exploded in Kaname's eyes and in his senses.

Zero had recognised the taste of his own blood and struggled to get away, inborn panic clawing at him and chasing away his desire. Oh God, this was a mistake... letting Kaname kiss him like this was a big, big mistake. But the tip of Kaname's fang was still buried in his lower lip and as Zero yanked his head back, it tore a bigger hole in the sensitive flesh, making Zero cry out softly. The startled sound of that cry and the way the prefect was trying to get away made Kaname react instinctively, the way a predator would react when he sensed his captured prey trying to get away from him. No... he would not let that happen. Kaname's arms curled even tighter around Zero as he pressed their bloodstained lips together. With a feral sounding growl rumbling deep in his throat, Kaname bit down on Zero's lip again.

This time, it was deliberate.

Zero's body jerked and he gasped in pain but Kaname swallowed the sound, his darker side reveling in it as he slid his fangs free then greedily lapped up the blood spilling out from the twin wounds before pulling back slightly to lick at his own lips. Zero forced blind panic down, breathing hard. He placed his palms flat on Kaname's chest and pushed himself backwards, breaking the pureblood's hold on him. Zero stumbled backwards a couple of steps before regaining his balance. Free at last, he found himself staring at a Kaname he had never seen before. Eyes morphed to a complete red, skin stretched taut over his pale face and throat, lips and fangs glinting in the moonlight, painted with blood – _his_ blood.

For a second that seemed to last an eternity, both of them just stared at each other, their breathing and their heartbeats overly loud in their ears, their chests heaving. Zero's brain was screaming at him, telling him to shoot Kaname, shoot him now before the pureblood attacked him again. Another part of him was telling him to just get the hell away _now_. Zero decided to listen to the latter. He spun around and the adrenaline surging through him helped him move, faster than he ever thought he could. One step... then another... then Zero was running flat out, back to the Sun Dorms and relative safety. Back to a place where he could hide, lick his wounds and cry over a beautiful dream gone wrong...

Before Zero had gone more than a few steps, he was caught. Slender arms with the impossible strength of a pureblood snaked around him from the back– one around his wildly thudding heart, the other around his stomach. Zero was pulled hard against Kaname's chest, both of them tottering to one side, almost falling as Kaname's momentum made him crash into Zero and spun them around. The pureblood's grace and surefootedness came to his aid and he righted their balance a second later, pulling Zero more firmly against his chest to steady him.

Before Zero could do more than draw in a startled breath, a face nuzzled into the right side of his neck and hot, panting breath brushed the suddenly vulnerable pale skin. Zero froze, his mind splintering to pieces. _No... Kaname, no! Please, no!!_

Warm, moist lips latched onto his neck. That was the only other warning Zero got and he cried out sharply as long, sharp fangs sank deep into his flesh.

Kaname's entire world was painted in red. Zero's first cry escaped unnoticed as the pureblood drank deeply, finding the prefect's blood much more satisfying than any he had ever had. Zero was struggling wildly, clawing at his arms and kicking at his legs, his breath sobbing out between his lips... but none of the pain he caused Kaname registered in the pureblood's senses. It was only after a few mouthfuls of Zero's blood, when the prefect had cried out again, that the panicked sound finally penetrated the red haze filling Kaname's brain. His arms loosened in shock and this time, Zero managed to struggle free. Once again, he spun around, legs planted wide apart and the Bloody Rose appeared in his hand, the long, swinging chain sparkling in the moonlight.

For the second time in a matter of minutes, they stared at each other, their breathing even more ragged than before. Kaname's eyes were no longer filled with crimson but with blank shock at the sight of the ragged wounds he had torn in Zero's neck and at the sight of the beautiful crimson stain on the prefect's flesh, dripping onto his white shirt collar. But worse than that was the sight of Zero's eyes. They were filled with betrayal, anger and pain as they stared at the sight of Kaname's bloodstained mouth and fangs and at the sight of his own blood dripping down the pureblood's chin and onto his white uniform jacket.

Then Kaname shuddered violently. His heart was clenching so hard in his chest, he felt like he was having a seizure. Dear God, what had he done? _Please... please let this be just one of my nightmares, please..._

"Zero," he murmured, shaken with horrified guilt at what he had done. A shuddering sob tore from Zero's aching throat even though the Bloody Rose was still pointed straight at Kaname's heart. Zero's other hand went up to his injured neck. "You... bit me," he whispered, shock and raw pain making up those three damning words.

Kaname swallowed, Zero's delicious blood still sharp in his senses but now, the taste only made him feel worse. "Zero," he whispered, his throat closing up. "I - I'm so sorry..."

The deeply shaken pureblood took a tentative step forward, ignoring the vampire weapon aimed at him and Zero shook his head at once, looking almost terrified as he took a step back. The gun quivered slightly in his hand. "Don't come any closer," he warned tightly. "Don't you dare touch me!"

Kaname wanted to sob in agony at Zero's words. He almost crumpled onto his knees then but blind instinct kept him upright. "Zero, please... I'm sorry!" His voice shook and he swallowed hard. "Please forgive me..." Kaname took another step closer.

Zero shook his head again, stupid tears filling his eyes and spilling over. He dashed them away with his bloodstained hand, smearing his face with his own blood. "You promised, Kaname! You promised you wouldn't bite me!" The gun shook again then Zero started sobbing in earnest as he wrapped both hands around himself. "You promised, damnit!"

It was like that night, all over again... The only differences were that Zero was already a vampire, he was now older and therefore should have known better, and he had put his trust in the one standing before him now.

Kaname wanted to cry at Zero's words and very nearly did. "I know," he whispered in a miserable tone. "I know and I'm sorry. Please believe me, Zero. I just – I just wanted to -"

"Is this what you wanted from me all this time?" Zero's vision of Kaname blurred again and he wiped his wet eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "Is it, Kaname? Just my blood?"

Kaname shook his head quickly. "No, Zero, no," he groaned. "I never meant... please..." He took a third step forward and Zero shook his head in warning, his quivering lips pressed into a thin line to stop the sobs that were clawing at his throat, trying to get out. Again, he swung his gun up, the only thing that he had to stop Kaname from getting any closer. Zero's shaking thumb nudged the safety catch off and the audible click made Kaname freeze in disbelief.

"You stay away from me, vampire!" Zero hissed out, his own fangs growing out in response, his throat tight, and his voice hoarse with tears and pain. "Do you know what the joke is? That I actually believed your lies! All of them! Well, no longer, Kuran – I hate you and I never ever want to see you again!"

For one heart stopping moment, Zero could not believe the utter crushed look in Kaname's eyes... it was as if something inside the pureblood had died. There was an answering throb of pain in Zero's heart but on top of everything else, this was just too much to take or even believe in. Kaname was no better than that pureblood woman who had bitten and turned him four years ago... and Zero was better off now knowing what Kaname truly was. But as he stumbled on towards the Sun Dorms, not even keeping back his gun or looking out to see if he met anyone along the way, Zero didn't know why his heart was hurting even more than his neck.

Kaname still stood where he was, completely stunned. It was a good five minutes before he actually realised where he was and knew he had to get away... before Takuma or someone else came to investigate the scent of Zero's spilled blood. Kaname forced himself to stumble back to the Moon Dorms, his heart a heavy, beating, crushing agony in his chest, his mind in a numb daze.

_I was right when I believed that I would never earn anyone's love..._

_I was right when I believed that I would never be worthy of someone as honest and caring as Zero Kiriyu..._

Kaname finally reached his rooms and collapsed onto his couch, curling up onto himself as he finally let the hot tears of regret and despair escape his clenched eyelids. Despite his best intentions, he had managed to make Zero hate him, even more than he ever had in the past. There was no way in hell the proud, stubborn prefect would ever forgive him now, let alone see him again.

It was... hopeless. And there was nothing Kaname could do about it except curl up and sob his heart out, wishing with all he had that he could undo the events of the past few minutes.

_Please.... please forgive me, Zero. I never meant to bite you like this. Never..._

-- Chapter End –-


	13. Chap 13: Come Understand With Me

**Author Notes:** Wow. _–blinks-_ I don't think I've ever had reviews coming in this fast like they had for the previous chapter! Thank you so much and my apologies again for the angst overload. It was, uhm... necessary. I think I've also forgotten to mention two other things. In this fic, Zero is not intolerant to the blood tablets even though I've not specifically mentioned him taking them before. Hence, he's also never bitten Yuuki nor drunk her blood.

OK, so here is the next chapter and I'm sorry again! It just got way too long - more than 15,500 words - hence I had to split it up. So I'm afraid things aren't fully resolved yet in this chapter but at least it's a step in the right direction. It's mostly Zero and Takuma, though (surprise, surprise). The next chapter will be out next week. I will probably end WCAB at Chapter 20. _–likes completing her fics with even numbered chapters-_ :D

**Summary:** Zero is shocked, angry and bfetrayed by Kaname's unexpected action. But still, someone is sure that no one but the stubborn prefect can make things right with the suffering pureblood. Will Zero listen to Takuma and try to understand why Kaname acted as he did?

-- Chapter Start --

Zero didn't know how he managed to make it back to his room without bumping into anyone because half the time, he couldn't see where he was going. Hot tears were blurring his vision and his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his burning chest. Finally, he reached his room, closed the door behind him, locked it for good measure then slid down its smooth surface to slump onto the floor. For a few unforgivably weak minutes, Zero gave in to the burning, tearing pain raging inside his chest and buried his face in his hands, gasping and shuddering as dry, choking sobs struggled to get out of his throat. He had to get them out or he would explode from the shock and the pain.

But after that, Zero was furious again. He dashed away the remaining moisture from his eyes, jumped to his feet and started pacing up and down. Angry thoughts were swirling through his mind, making his emotions see-saw wildly from one extreme to the other. Half the time, he was furious at Kaname for playing him for a fool; the other half, at himself for believing in the pureblood in the first place. Zero regretted not pulling the trigger of Bloody Rose when he had the chance, then he couldn't believe he was actually contemplating shooting Kaname.

He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth until his jaw ached. How could this have happened? Why hadn't he stopped Kaname when he knew how dangerous that almost violent kiss was? Why had Kaname bitten him when he had promised not to?

Zero uttered a low moan and stumbled to a stop, his harsh breath escaping his pale lips in ragged pants as he stared in front of him with burning eyes. Yes, that was the question that both enraged and hurt him the most. _Why had Kaname broken his promise?_ It wouldn't have been so bad if the pureblood hadn't made that promise in the first place, back at that art gallery last week. But he had. Kaname knew Zero had been bitten by that pureblood female who had sought revenge on his family for her loss, he had seen the very real fear in Zero's eyes when the prefect had confessed his nightmares about that night. And still...

A soft sob escaped Zero's trembling lips. And still, Kaname had bitten him. Twice – on his lower lip and on his neck, even though he knew how much Zero both hated and feared being bitten. The prefect clenched his eyes shut, fighting the emotions warring inside him. He – he wanted to smash something to smithereens. He wanted to break something. He wanted to _kill_ Kaname for making him feel like this. Zero swung around in his room, his eyes searching wildly. He saw the Hello Kitty sitting on his nightstand but no, he could not find it in himself to destroy her, not even when those big, knowing eyes were looking straight at him, seemingly staring right into his soul and seeing the pitiful, besotted creature he had become.

But there was something that did not have eyes to look at him and judge him. With a low growl of triumph, Zero snatched up the CD casing that Kaname had given him after the piano recital last year. The disc was still inside it and before he could change his mind, Zero swung his arm back and flung the casing as hard as he could at the far wall. It broke with a satisfyingly loud crack and fell to the floor in pieces together with the CD. He pounced on the shiny disc and bent it forcefully with both hands until it broke into two then let both pieces fall to the floor.

Breathing hard, Zero stared at the broken pieces. They seemed to resemble how his heart was feeling at the moment and he sank down onto his knees. The he glanced back at the Hello Kitty – she looked strangely sympathetic now but he didn't want to see her and turned away instead. More and more tears were burning in his eyes now and he let them fall as he wrapped his arms around himself and rocked to and fro, the almost silent sobs choking him.

Zero didn't go down to dinner that night, or even find anything to eat even after the tears had stopped, leaving him with swollen, heavy eyes and a tight and scratchy throat. His lower lip and neck still stung since Kaname's fangs had sunk in deep but it was the broken promise that hurt the most.

_Why hadn't Kaname just asked first?_

Zero probably might have allowed the pureblood to bite him... maybe just his finger or even his wrist, and it would have turned out a whole lot better if Kaname had just _asked_ him instead of attacking him like that! Had the pureblood really forgotten the promise he made Zero in the art gallery last week? Or had he just thought that it was somehow OK because he was a pureblood and no one should mind what he did, whether it was eating and drinking first... or sinking his fangs into someone's neck?

Perhaps Kaname was secretly _laughing_ at him all this time? A sudden flush painted Zero's pale face and he almost reeled in humiliation at the very thought. He raked shaking, bloodstained fingers through his hair, mussing it even further. Was that why he had caught Takuma looking at him earlier? Because he, and all the other nobles were in on this joke as well?

Oh God. Zero stared unseeingly at the littered floor in front of him, his breathing turning ragged again as he imagined a laughing Kaname informing his group of adoring and worshipping nobles of his next step in the grand scheme to gain Zero Kiriyu's wholehearted trust and maybe even his affections before throwing them all right back in his face, to walk off triumphantly into the sunset (or night) with Yuuki.

A small sound that was almost a whimper escaped past Zero's lips before he pressed them tightly together.

No.

He may be a vampire now but he was also a vampire hunter, descended from a long line of master hunters, all of them skillful, lethal and sure. Where was his pride? Where was his honour? How could he have been so weak as to let Kaname Kuran - a pureblood no less - string him along like this, until Zero had started to long for his company, his smiles, his respect and his kisses? A single tear trickled down Zero's flushed cheek. Was Kaname really stringing him along all this while? Were all those unexpectedly tender moments when Kaname hadn't been his proud and confident self and when Zero had ached to comfort him, false? Could the pureblood have actually have faked his nightmares, his fears and those oh so helpless tears? What if - what if they were true?

Angrily, Zero dashed his hand across his smarting eyes and took a deep breath. God, he was so confused. He wanted to believe that the gentle and vulnerable Kaname he knew was the true one. But what if it wasn't? What if Kaname was only playing with him all this time? Zero wasn't sure if he could live through the shame and the blow to his pride. He wasn't sure if his heart would survive the pain.

No... the price was just too high. Zero inhaled deeply, determined not to have anything more to do with Kaname from now on. No matter how tempting it was. No matter how much his heart cried out for it. He had had enough of playing the fool.

Getting up, Zero winced as the blood rushed to his cramped legs. He waited a moment then went to grab his towel and pyjamas. He badly needed a shower since his blood was still staining his face, neck and uniform. But it wasn't just the blood Zero wanted to wash off - it was Kaname's scent as well. The delicious scent that had always thrilled his senses now confused and disgusted him. Or at least, it confused him. Zero wasn't quite sure if it disgusted him or if he was just disgusted with himself.

Thankfully, everyone else was still at dinner. Zero returned to his room after he had scrubbed away all traces of his blood and Kaname's scent from his body. The deep bite wounds in his neck had at least stopped bleeding but the area still ached, in a strangely similar way to how his heart was aching in his chest. Zero ignored both aches doggedly. He downed a couple of blood tablets with water then sank down onto his bed, lying on his side and staring out the window. It was almost dawn before he finally drifted off to sleep.

- o -

Zero woke up late the next morning. He ignored Yuuki's searching look when he finally entered the classrooms and mumbled his apology to the annoyed teacher. He ignored every single lesson that day, his mind turning again and again to the events of last night.

Zero was still deeply hurt and confused... but try as he might, he could no longer sustain the bitter anger he felt towards Kaname last night, only at the fact that he had broken his promise. Zero just couldn't stop thinking about the pureblood. Kaname had looked so horribly pained and shocked last night, especially when he had had the Bloody Rose pointed at his chest. He had looked as if… he wanted to die. Zero's heart clenched in renewed pain and he bent forward, resting his forehead on his arms as he called himself a fool for the twentieth time that day.

All throughout his lessons, Zero feared the forthcoming class changeover even as he steeled himself for the inevitable. But Kaname wasn't amongst the nobles who waited for the Moon Dorm gates to open. He also didn't appear the following evening. The Night Class students were surprisingly quiet as if somehow, their pureblood leader's absence had affected their mood. Zero ignored them all like how he ignored Takuma's puzzled glances at him. He couldn't work up the energy to even care who had found out about them... because there was no longer any 'them'. Just Kaname Kuran… and Zero Kiriyu. Two separate, different individuals who could never be together.

Kaname didn't appear on the third evening either. The group of nobles walked past, even more subdued now than they had been for the past two evenings. They hardly spoke to each other and looked like they severely lacked the enthusiasm to even acknowledge the Day Class students' greetings and squeals.

Zero wondered about Kaname's absence. Perhaps he wasn't here in Cross Academy since he had never before skipped three days of classes straight like this unless he was away. But Zero was still stuck here, unable to go anywhere else and stupidly pining for a pureblood who in all likelihood was either too caught up in meetings or enjoying himself at soirees to spare him a single thought. Wallowing in self pity, Zero didn't see Takuma studying him quietly. The tall blond was amongst the group heading off to class but he glanced back over his shoulder at the silver haired prefect.

Zero stared unseeingly at the still open gates of the Moon Dorm. There was still that small, nagging ache at the right side of his neck, where Kaname had bitten him. He hated himself for thinking and even worrying about the pureblood but the truth was, Zero couldn't help it. He did worry about Kaname. He wanted to know if the pureblood was all right, if he was still beating himself up over what had happened... and if he was at all thinking about Zero even half as much as the prefect was thinking about him.

Sighing to himself, Zero finally tore his eyes from the gates and turned around to walk off. Yuuki was concerned. She hadn't seen her fellow prefect look this subdued, this quiet before. Something must be troubling him ever since the time he had abruptly left the class changeover session the other day but she hadn't had a chance to speak to him privately since then. Well, no matter. She would ask him now.

"Zero?" Yuuki called softly as the disappointed Day Class students began to walk back to the Sun Dorms. Zero stopped but didn't turn around. He could hear her walking up to him from behind and soon, a warm, small hand slipped into his.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuki asked as she came up to stand beside him. Zero swallowed. His very world had crashed down on him but there was nothing he could say... at least not to her. "I'm fine, Yuuki," he muttered, not looking at her. The auburn haired girl's hand tightened around his fingers. "No, Zero, you're not," she said simply. "Can't you at least tell me? I'll try my best to help, you know that."

Zero only shook his head. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Here was the golden opportunity he had dreamt of for so long... and now that it had come, he had no idea how to deal with it. He should just forget about Kaname and confess his feelings for Yuuki but somehow, the idea no longer held the appeal it once did. It wasn't that he didn't love Yuuki anymore; he did... but it wasn't her he wanted to be with right now. It wasn't her company he yearned for at this moment, it wasn't her voice he wanted to hear, it wasn't her face and her eyes that he wanted to see.

And it wasn't her soft understanding and forgiveness that he needed right now.

_I am such a - a goddamned fool!_

Zero's eyes smarted again and he turned away. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. But not now," he murmured as he gently disentangled their fingers and walked away without even looking at her. Zero half expected her to run after him and insist that he talk to her in that persistent way of hers. But perhaps his soft voice and unexpected apology had surprised her too much because Yuuki didn't go after him at all.

- o -

Zero didn't go back to his room. He found himself down at the lake again, near the spot where he had last shouted at Kaname. He sat down on the ground with his elbows resting on his drawn up knees as the sky darkened and night settled softly around him. Zero knew he had homework to attend to, he had to shower and go to dinner... but homework could wait, he didn't feel like getting clean or even changing out of his uniform and he didn't really care if he ate anything or not.

Why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about Kaname? Why the hell was he still missing that cruel, infuriating pureblood? Zero's hands trembled and he clasped them together tightly before hanging his head down, feeling the now familiar sting in his eyes. It was Kaname who had bitten him, it was Kaname who had broken his promise to him. Zero's mind knew all that but his heart insisted that it wanted him to go and see the pureblood anyway. It insisted that Kaname still cared about him.

_So, so stupid...!_

Zero sniffed quietly. Perhaps he should go to see Kaname, if only to set his foolish, aching heart at ease in knowing that the pureblood was indeed well and healthy, even if it also gave Kaname an additional reason to laugh and mock at him. But at least, Zero would have some peace of mind. Only he didn't move but continued to sit there and stare at the placid waters of the lake.

Takuma Ichijo stood about twenty feet away, just before the ground sloped gently down towards the lake where Zero sat. The noble had walked here with his usual quietness but it was proof of Zero's preoccupied frame of mind that he hadn't even noticed the other's presence. Takuma's green eyes narrowed. It was now or never. He took a step closer, taking care to lightly scuff the soles of his shoes against the ground to alert the prefect to his presence.

Zero's head snapped up and swung around. Then he was scrambling to his feet, automatically dusting off the seat of his trousers.

"What do you want, Ichijo? You're supposed to be in class..."

Despite his usual belligerent tone, there was a startling lack of hostility in the dull amethyst eyes looking back at Takuma. Zero looked as if he couldn't care less what the blond noble wanted or where he should be at this hour, and that the words were spoken as a matter of course only. A white clad shoulder shrugged as Takuma casually made his way over to Zero, taking pains to move casually and unthreateningly. The night breeze blew a lock of his blond hair over his eyes and he lifted a hand to smooth it back.

"Kiriyu-kun. I would like to have a word with you if you're free?" he asked with his usual politeness. Zero couldn't help but recall the happy noble who had opened the door to him, Cross and Yuuki last Christmas Eve, with a red Santa hat perched on his head but Takuma didn't look happy now. The cheerful smile that usually inhabited his face was missing and he looked grave. Even his usually twinkling green eyes were solemn.

Well, what could Zero say? Of course he was free otherwise he would not be sitting at the lakeside like a besotted fool, would he? He thrust his hands into his trouser pockets and shrugged. "Yeah," he muttered rather ungraciously.

Takuma nodded, too used to the prefect's behaviour to take umbrage at his tone. He stepped closer to Zero, his green eyes searching the prefect's face. Right on cue, Zero scowled and turned away. He could feel his cheeks warming as he recalled how Takuma had caught him exchanging looks with Kaname three evenings ago.

The silence between them stretched on until Zero finally broke it. "What is it you wanted to say?" he asked dully as he kept his gaze on the lake. Was the Assistant Dorm Leader going to ask him about the pathetic way he had stared at Kaname?

"I wanted to ask you about Kaname Kuran," Takuma spoke before he could change his mind.

Zero froze even though he was half expecting it. "What about Kaname?" he asked tightly then belatedly realised that he had used the pureblood's name instead of the usual 'Kuran'. He kept silent and waited for a flare up of righteous anger, a sharp rebuke or perhaps even an insult from the noble.

But Takuma was not Aido or Ruka. That telling slip only made him nod to himself as it confirmed his earlier suspicions even more. Yes, seeking Zero out like this _was_ the right thing to do. Takuma wasn't a fool. He would be divulging things about Kaname that spoke of his weakness rather than his strength. From a vampire's point of view, that was a grave sin. From a pureblood's point of view, it was unforgivable. And to divulge it to a lesser vampire, a Level D and Kaname's enemy - well, Takuma knew he was going to be in for it, but he had already come to that conclusion, hadn't he? After having struggled with this dilemma for the past three nights, he had already decided that he was going to speak with Zero. If Kaname chose to punish him for this indiscretion, then so be it. Takuma would gladly take any punishment if it helped his pureblood friend in any way.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Kaname hasn't come to class for the past three evenings," he said quietly. Zero merely nodded without glancing his way. It was not the proper etiquette on how a lesser vampire should address a noble but Takuma didn't care. "It is not because he has been away or been busy with other things."

Zero now glanced sideways at him and Takuma took it as an encouraging sign. He took a deep breath and continued. "Kaname has not been... himself. He's been, uh-" Takuma frowned. He didn't know exactly _how_ Kaname was, since neither he nor any of the other nobles had actually seen the pureblood for the past three nights.

Zero made a startled movement and Takuma saw something flash in his eyes. It was brief but it had looked a lot like concern. "He's been _what_, Ichijo?" Zero asked tightly.

Takuma met his gaze squarely. "Kaname has refused to come out of his rooms at all," he said simply and was rewarded when Zero spun around to face him directly.

"I have had food sent up to him at regular intervals every night and they are always untouched – I checked. The only thing I know he's taken these past few nights are the blood tablets, since he asked for more yesterday."

Zero stared at him, eyes wide. Takuma added softly, "I don't think he's slept well, either. Or at all."

Zero inhaled sharply at that but forced himself to turn back to the lake, his shoulders tense. "Why are you telling me-"

Takuma interrupted him. "This is what all the others know. But there is something else."

Zero stayed silent but Takuma could see his bunched fists in his trouser pockets. He took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't going to be killed for the gross indiscretion he was going to reveal next. "The room Senri Shiki and I share is next to Kaname's. I'm not sure if you are aware of this but all our rooms have ensuite bathrooms. They are designed such that the bathrooms of every two rooms share the same plumbing, so my bathroom shares the same drains as Kaname's bathroom. Three nights ago, I came back to my room after classes had started to get a book and decided to use my bathroom before I left. I smelled... " Takuma hesitated.

Zero found himself turning to meet Takuma's worried, troubled eyes and the noble took another deep breath. "I smelled Kaname's blood."

Amethyst eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "Kaname's blood?"

Takuma nodded. "A lot of it," he revealed reluctantly. A part of Takuma was wondering just how severe his punishment would be if Kaname found out he had told Zero this but outwardly, he just shrugged. "Maybe he had just cut himself accidentally and was washing off the blood," he said casually. But there were also the very soft, almost inaudible sounds of hopeless sobbing that Takuma could just barely make out over the comparatively louder sound of the water gurgling down the drain. "Or maybe..." he drifted off deliberately. _Or maybe he was clawing at himself in the shower, hoping that the running water would carry the scent of his blood away so that none of the other vampires would scent it._

Zero had paled. He looked like he was also considering the very same possibility as he opened his mouth and shut it again without saying anything. Finally he swallowed. "How - how did you know that it was his blood?" he asked in a mere whisper.

"Kiriyu-kun, Kaname and I grew up together," Takuma said gently, his eyes still holding Zero's shocked ones. The prefect bit his lip and looked at the lake again. He hadn't slept well in the past few nights either but at least he had eaten. OK, so he had mostly picked at his food but at least he _had_ eaten some of it. Kaname on the other hand...

_Wait._ What if this too, was just a ploy? Takuma's worry and concern here seemed genuine but what if he too, was a consummate actor? Or what if Kaname was just fooling him like how he had fooled Zero? The prefect's aching heart protested again but he ignored it, crossed his arms and swung back towards the lake. "Why are you telling me this, Ichijo?" Zero bit out through clenched teeth.

"Because you mean something to Kaname," Takuma answered him with no hesitation this time. Zero swung back to face him, eyes wide. "No, I don't!" he denied hastily, fresh colour flaring up in his face but Takuma nodded decisively. "You do, Kiriyu-kun. I saw how you were looking at him the other day."

Zero opened his mouth then shut it again and swallowed. There was no point denying it, was there?

Takuma pressed on. "I saw you sleeping on Kaname's arm at that recital in town. I saw you come back with him from town one night. I also saw how you looked at each other under the mistletoe after the Christmas Eve dinner."

Flustered and blushing, Zero just shook his head and dropped his gaze but Takuma carried on regardless. "I don't know what happened after that, after you ran out of our living room. But Kaname left soon after and later, when he and I were travelling to my grandfather's house, he was very quiet."

Takuma decided not to mention anything about the missing sprig of mistletoe. Zero looked up after a moment despite himself and encountered those wise green eyes again. "I'm not sure if you know this, Kiriyu-kun," Takuma said softly. "Kaname doesn't like going back to my home. He never has. In the past, he would be very tense and edgy in the car on the journey there." There was certain note of pain in the noble's voice then he gathered himself and managed a faint smile. "But on Christmas morning, he seemed more relaxed… more thoughtful."

Zero kept staring at him, looking as if he wanted to refute the words that he was at the same time hanging onto. Takuma had never seen the stoic prefect look like this and he smiled again. "I think you had something to do with that," he said gently. Zero closed his suddenly smarting eyes. Had Kaname been thinking of those kisses and that breathtakingly magical hug then?

Takuma just watched him silently. "Please go see Kaname, Kiriyu-kun" he requested, his green eyes shadowed with worry. But Zero was stubborn. "If you think there's something wrong with him, why don't you go check on him yourself?" he demanded quietly. "Did he lock his door?"

Takuma shook his head, looking miserable. "No, but he doesn't have to. None of us would dare enter his rooms without his express permission, not even I." He grimaced slightly as Zero looked disbelievingly at him. "But I believe you would. That's why you must go see him," continued Takuma.

Zero hesitated. He wanted to see Kaname, he wanted to see him even more now, after hearing what Takuma had to say. The noble saw the prefect wavering and pressed his luck. "Please, Zero."

Takuma has just called him by his name. Zero started slightly at this but his neck gave a sudden twinge of pain at that moment and he tugged absently but irritably at his red tie, loosening it. _Damned thing was always so tight! _Zero tugged the first two buttons of his school shirt free, wincing as the collar rubbed against the still tender skin on the right side of his neck. What the hell was wrong with him – he was a vampire, damnit! He had no problems healing swiftly from cuts and wounds in the past. But after three days, Kaname's deep bite marks still hurt.

Takuma's green eyes suddenly narrowed and he stepped closer to Zero who jerked back a little at the unexpected proximity. Takuma ignored Zero's reaction and focused on the right side of his neck, now partially exposed by the loosened collar. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

Too late, Zero realised his mistake. "Nothing!" he barked out as he took a quick step back, one hand going up automatically to cover the evidence. He could feel his cheeks burning again, but it was with humiliation this time. It wasn't enough that Takuma had seen him looking all starry eyed at Kaname, he had now found out that the pureblood had marked him as well.

_Crap! Well, laugh all you want - I don't care!_

But Takuma didn't laugh. He only looked mildly surprised. "Kaname bit you?" he asked softly. Zero started to shake his head. "No, it-" he started, then realised he was only fooling himself. After all, who else would have the effrontery, the sheer gall to bite him other than the prince of the vampires... and live?

Takuma sighed and shook his head. "I can recognise his bite, Zero."

Zero only gave a mirthless laugh in response before turning away. What a joke - he was an armed School Guardian and a vampire hunter but he had still gotten himself bitten by a pureblood. Again. Takuma was silent and after a few moments, Zero shot him a cautious glance, startled to see confusion instead of amusement or derision in those green eyes.

"And you didn't like it?" Takuma asked softly. He was surprised that Kaname had actually bitten Zero when it was obvious he didn't need to. Because that could mean... that could very possibly mean that Kaname...

Zero gritted his teeth and felt even the tips of his ears flush with shame. "Look, he didn't give me a choice, OK?" he gritted out, glaring at Takuma as if it was the noble's fault Kaname had bitten him in the first place. Zero didn't want anyone to possibly think that he had _granted_ the pureblood permission or anything.

Gentle green eyes widened in shock. "What?" uttered Takuma before he could control himself. "Zero, are you saying that Kaname-" the noble broke off, shaking his head slightly.

Zero was breathing raggedly but he nodded decisively. "Yes, he did. Satisfied?" he rasped out bitterly. "Kaname bit me after he promised he wouldn't!" The tone of his voice was at once bitter, hurt... and entirely much too revealing. Zero huffed and turned away again. In spite of that, he was no longer angry at Kaname, he was just... hurt. How could that caring and gentle Kaname and that vicious pureblood be one and the same person?

Takuma bit his lip again. He didn't know what to say. His first instinct was to deny what Zero had said but he stopped himself. He didn't know the prefect all that well but he did know enough that Zero would never tell lies like this. After all, it would be such a simple matter for Takuma to confirm his words with Kaname and find out the truth. But if what Zero said was true, then this meant that Kaname had actually bitten Zero against his will.

Kaname was a pureblood – it was his right and his privilege to demand blood from any lesser vampire if he chose to, and they would think it an honour to let him bite them. Takuma knew that he and all the nobles in the Moon Dorms would think nothing of baring their necks or wrists for Kaname if he were to request it of them... or even if he did not request.

But Zero was different. He wasn't turned by Kaname and he had never felt that inborn urge to obey all purebloods no matter what they said or did. Zero had never treated Kaname with that same blind loyalty that the nobles did, which was why Takuma was aware of just how precious their growing friendship was. But for Kaname to bite Zero and by force! And if what Zero said was true, after he had promised not to...

Takuma was beginning to understand a lot more things now. So this was perhaps why Kaname had hidden in his rooms for the past three nights. But there was only one way to find out and the noble knew he had to tread very carefully here to gain the stubborn prefect's trust. He took another step closer to Zero, who froze immediately.

"Would you please let me take a closer look at that, Zero?" Takuma asked softly as he looked steadily into a pair of suspicious eyes that narrowed at him. "I won't hurt you," he added reassuringly.

Zero hesitated. Of course he should refuse! There were a million reasons why he shouldn't be letting a vampire - of all people! - touch his neck - of all places! - but the truth was, Zero had been feeling very lonely these past few days. He didn't know why – he had never cared about this before, and in Kaname's absence, it was the perfect time to get closer to Yuuki… but he didn't feel like it. Of course he could not confide in her that Kaname had bitten him – it would open up a whole new can of worms and be too humiliating into the bargain. But now that someone had actually found out about it, Zero found that he craved some sort of consideration or at least, some understanding. Takuma Ichijo in this case was perfect, even if he was Kaname's close friend. Somehow, Zero knew that the blond noble was trustworthy enough.

Zero finally gave a tight nod and stood still as Takuma came closer then tensed up as very gentle fingers examined the healing marks on his neck, the light touch on his still sensitive flesh sending a shiver through him. Then those fingers fell away and Zero chanced a peek at the blond noble beside him. Takuma tilted his head slightly to one side as he regarded Zero. "How did this happen?" he wondered. Then he caught sight of the way Zero was unconsciously probing at the inner part of his lower lip with his tongue and everything finally clicked into place.

"Did Kaname bite you there as well?" Takuma asked softly, touching his own lower lip to indicate which place he meant. Zero's blush flared up again. He swung around, shoving his hands deep into his trouser pockets once more and showing his back to the noble. Takuma knew he had guessed right. _So that's how and why Kaname lost control._

Zero scowled at the lake. He didn't know which was more humiliating – the fact that Takuma knew that Kaname had bitten him or the fact that he knew about them having kissed.

Takuma sighed. On the one hand, he was not really surprised that Kaname and Zero had progressed to this state but on the other, he felt sorry for Kaname. If all this had happened because of a mere kiss, then the pureblood had to be consumed by guilt now. So this was why he had kept to his rooms, refusing food and very possibly punishing himself for this one understandable slip.

At Takuma's continued silence, Zero glanced over his shoulder and huffed. "Save your breath," he said tightly. "I don't expect you to take my side. Kaname's your leader, after all."

Takuma took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Zero, look at me."

He waited until Zero had reluctantly turned back to face him before he continued, keeping his voice gentle. "If indeed Kaname made you a promise and then broke it, he must be punishing himself very severely right now. Much more severely than you or anyone else could ever imagine." Takuma's quiet voice and sincere gaze captured Zero's unwilling attention. He didn't want to look at the noble and he didn't want to listen to him excusing his pureblood friend's actions but Takuma could be very compelling when he wanted to be. And somehow, Zero's aching heart _wanted_ to be proved wrong.

"I know Kaname, Zero," Takuma continued softly, earnestly as he held Zero's confused gaze. "He holds himself to a very high standard of behaviour. And he takes his word and his promises very seriously. This much, I can vouch for him."

Zero continued to stare at Takuma but to his utter shame, his vision blurred with tears. Zero shuddered and turned away. He wanted to believe Takuma's words very badly and they sounded so much like the pureblood he knew - but why then had Kaname bitten him like that?

"Zero, please believe me."

The prefect inhaled a shuddering breath, trying to control himself. "Kaname said 'please' that night too," he whispered. "After he bit me, I mean." _He begged me to forgive him but I... I..._

Takuma just waited. "Then why did he bite me?" Zero asked in an agonised whisper. He dashed a hand across his wet eyes but to his credit, Takuma didn't even blink. He was just thankful that Zero was finally ready to listen to him. Hoping he would not botch this up, Takuma spoke. "You're a vampire, Zero. Tell me when would one vampire bite another."

Zero's confused look turned suddenly icy as he glared at the noble – what the hell was he trying to get at?!

Takuma returned Zero's look calmly. "Tell me."

Zero's gaze fell first. "When he's hungry," he muttered.

"True. But we both know that probably wasn't the reason why Kaname bit you. Give me another."

Zero scowled but Takuma's matter of fact persistence was hard to take offense to or ignore. "When he wants to turn someone into a vampire... if he's a pureblood."

Takuma nodded. "Good. But again, that can't be the reason because you already are a vampire. Is there another reason?"

Zero glared at him mutinously, feeling like he was being given an impromptu lesson in vampire behaviour. His ex-sensei would laugh his head off at his and Zero bit his lip. What would Yagari-sensei say to him if he knew that Zero had been bitten by a pureblood? He would think that Zero was beyond redemption, that was what he would think. Angry shame washed through the prefect at the thought. "To cause pain?" he shot back at Takuma. _Pain and… humiliation._

Takuma shook his head slowly, ignoring the anger in the prefect's strident tone. "That is possible but not likely, Zero. I saw how you looked at Kaname that evening. You would not look at him like that if you were not sure of his feelings for you. I know he would not want to cause you pain."

Zero swallowed and dropped his gaze. Now he recalled how emotional Kaname had been just before they had kissed, how they had almost gotten into another silly argument.

"When he's... upset... or angry," he mumbled, head down again.

Takuma nodded. "Yes. That is possible." Zero didn't answer or look up and Takuma reached out to place a light hand on Zero's arm, feeling the tenseness in the prefect's body.

"Shall I tell you another reason, Zero?" Takuma asked softly. "When one human is attracted to another, they kiss because they want to express their feelings, and because they want to know what the other tastes like. Vampires also kiss and for the same reason but they don't just want to know what the other tastes like, they also want to know what their _blood_ tastes like."

Zero didn't say anything but his chest continued to heave softly with each painful breath he took. He had thought of the very same thing, he had! Only he hadn't dared to believe or to hope.

Takuma gave him a few moments then he spoke again. "Do you know how special that makes you, Zero?" he asked softly. "That Kaname wanted to taste your blood, not because he was hungry, or wanted to turn you, or wanted to inflict pain... but because he wanted to know what you taste like, and he wanted so much to draw a part of you into him?"

Zero shuddered again before he lifted his haunted gaze to meet Takuma's, aching to believe what he said, but still not quite daring to. The noble decided to let Zero know something else.

"I have given my blood to Kaname before," Takuma said quietly. "Twice in the past, when he was injured. But that was because he was _hungry_ and _in pain_, not because he had any desire to taste my blood. Do you see the difference, Zero?"

Takuma paused for few moments and held Zero's vulnerable gaze. "Kaname very likely wanted to taste your blood so much that he forgot what he had promised before," the noble whispered, deeply moved himself.

Takuma's words caused all sort of emotions to flutter in Zero's heart. A part of him wanted to ask why was Kaname injured then, and what had happened, but a part of him was just so… _relieved_ to know that there was a much nicer reason to explain why Kaname had broken his promise. He could accept that... if it were true. Zero's throat swelled up and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could speak. "Yeah," he mumbled. He could no longer find it in himself to be angry with the pureblood - how on earth could he?

Takuma let out a quiet breath of relief. "Kaname needs you, Zero. He's suffering now, thinking that he's made you hate him. Please, will you go see him?"

But Zero only shook his head and looked away, staring unseeingly off into the distance. "I can't," he whispered, guilt and agony making his voice quiver. Takuma frowned. "Why not?"

Zero swallowed. "I pointed my gun at him that night. I told him I hated him." There was a world of pain contained in each word but Takuma didn't seem surprised at this. "But you don't, Zero." And when the prefect didn't say anything, he added, "Do you?"

Silently, Zero shook his head. The blond noble waited patiently even as he thought of his pureblood friend, still suffering alone in his rooms. After about a minute, Zero wiped his sleeve across his eyes, sniffing softly, then turned to meet Takuma's warm gaze again. The blond noble was relieved to see that the amethyst were no longer indecisive but resolved.

"All right, I'll go see him," Zero said quietly and a relieved smile spread over Takuma's face at once. "Thank you, Zero," he said then reached for the prefect's elbow.

Takuma marched Zero through the school grounds back to the Moon Dorms, talking to him quietly all the while. "I know Kaname hasn't had anything to eat or drink save for those blood tablets. But that is not food, Zero. It's merely a chemical concoction to stave off our hunger for real blood..." Takuma was aware that he was babbling somewhat but he was still a little afraid that Zero would suddenly just turn and run.

Zero slanted him a dry look as they walked up the path to the imposing Moon Dorm gates. "I know what they're for," he returned and Takuma had to smile a little – it looked like the prefect was back to his usual, sarcastic self. "I'm sure you do - sorry."

Zero shook his head and they both fell silent. The old security guard let them in at a nod from Takuma and they walked up to the front door and let themselves in. The spacious hall with its grand staircase and grand chandelier was now empty since the other nobles were in class.

"Zero," Takuma said suddenly, placing his hand on the prefect's arm again. "One more thing – a few of us have been gathering outside Kaname's rooms after class, just to see if he needed anything. If you are still here by the time we come back from class later..."

Zero nodded, knowing what Takuma meant. Their secret would be out and everyone who didn't know already would know. Takuma nodded in turn. "I have never spoken to anyone of this, not even Senri. But the others would know soon, if they haven't already," Takuma said softly. " You seemed - disturbed - when you noticed I was looking at you that evening."

Zero flushed again. Yes, he had been mortified that evening to realise that someone else had found out. But really, what did it matter? Was it the end of the world if the Night Class found out about them? Zero still had no idea how to quantify what he and Kaname had and he still didn't want Yuuki or Cross to know – he couldn't imagine their reaction... but these nobles were Kaname's followers and friends. It would be impossible to keep this from them. Zero didn't really want a couple of them to find out – Aido being a good example - but to be honest, he had seen nothing but warm concern and genuine acceptance in Takuma's gentle eyes for Kaname and perhaps for himself as well. Should he take a chance?

Zero took a deep breath, knowing he had already made up his mind the moment he agreed to follow Takuma here. "I don't mind," he said quietly then felt compelled to add, "But you're wrong. Kaname and I are not... I mean, we're just..." Zero drifted off, his face hot again. Takuma seemed to have the idea that he and Kaname were lovers or something but they weren't! At least... No, they weren't! Zero dropped his gaze again, feeling hideously awkward.

"Hey," Takuma said softly then waited until the prefect looked up. Takuma's green eyes were calm and reassuring pools of green. "It doesn't matter what kind of a relationship you have with Kaname, Zero. As long as it is with Kaname, it's _special_." He smiled a little at Zero's widened eyes. "That's what I think, anyway," Takuma continued softly. "And I hope that that's what you think as well."

Zero swallowed as Takuma's eyes and words warmed his heart. The noble looked at him gravely for a moment, letting the weight of his words sink in before he gestured towards the sweeping staircase. "Shall we?"

Still somewhat flushed, Zero nodded and they ascended the stairs together. Zero's heart was lighter now, his footsteps almost quick. He would see Kaname again, very soon. He - he wanted to.

-- Chapter End –


	14. Chap 14: Come Forgive With Me

**Author Notes:** Here is another monster chapter! _-wriggles cramped fingers and winces-_ Guess it's a real good thing I splitted the chapters, huh? Hope this one meets your expectations and I definitely need a break before writing the next chapter :D

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero finally meet again but there is something between them now that wasn't there before. Zero realises just how deeply Kaname is also hurting and decides that it is up to him to make the first move to mend the broken trust between them and bring them closer again.

-- Chapter Start --

Kaname lay on his large double bed, sprawled across the rumpled sheets. Although it was already night, he had not bothered to pull open the heavy drapes that covered his windows. Slowly, the pureblood turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling with a soft, hopeless sounding sigh. It had been three nights since he had bitten Zero and after not having eaten any food since then, Kaname was feeling listless and lethargic. He would only drag himself out of bed once in a while to mix himself a blood tablet drink.

Takuma had delivered a new box of the tablets last night. Kaname had ordered him to put the box just inside his door before the blond noble was to leave his rooms immediately. Kaname knew that Takuma was loathe to do so without at least seeing him but the pureblood didn't want anyone to see him. Not like this. Not when he was still feeling so depressed, eaten up with guilt and filled with despair.

It was unforgivable for a pureblood to show weakness or worse yet, tears, but Kaname had given in to both that night, after stumbling back to his rooms, his uniform jacket stained with Zero's blood and sporting rips in the long sleeves, courtesy of the prefect's desperate struggles to free himself. After giving into tears on his couch, Kaname had finally forced himself up and stumbled into the bathroom, the sheer need to _do_ something to punish himself overwhelming his usual sensibilities and overpowering his usual cool and calm reasoning. He had to do something or he felt like he would go mad...

Kaname shedded his ruined uniform with abrupt, jerky movements before stepping into the shower stall – he had almost started clawing himself while still on the couch but he couldn't let the nobles scent his blood even though it was very likely that they had already scented Zero's. No, it was far safer to do it here in the privacy of his own bathroom...

Kaname turned the cold water tap on full blast, letting the icy spray pelt hard and sharp as needles onto his naked form as he knelt down on the cold floor tiles and started clawing himself – on his shoulders and across his chest, his upper and lower arms, his thighs. Again and again, over and over as he sobbed quietly... letting the camouflaging spray sting his rapidly closing wounds and letting the shower water carry his pure blood and his bitter tears away.

Zero had struggled to get away from him... Zero had pointed the Bloody Rose at him... Zero had shouted at him... Zero hated him and never wanted to see him again.

Kaname knelt there for hours, haunted by his actions and the image of Zero's pain and tear filled eyes. The pureblood wept until he had no more tears left before he finally left the shower. By then, he was shivering with cold and his arms ached with the effort of clawing himself repeatedly. But in spite of his repeated and ruthless exertions, his skin still healed and appeared as flawless as ever. There were no scars on the pale, perfect surface to indicate what he had done to himself but Kaname knew better. He was not perfect or flawless on the inside. Otherwise... Kaname shuddered deeply. Otherwise he would have had better control of himself and he would not have forced himself on Zero like that, biting his lip and then catching him and sinking his fangs painfully deep into that beautiful, tender neck...

Kaname reached for a towel, his hand shaking. He didn't deserve anyone's blood now, only the tablets... just the tablets and nothing else. The pureblood dried off and pulled on a pair of his black silk pyjamas then dissolved two tablets in a glass of water. For once, the bitter aftertaste hardly registered on his taste buds. Kaname didn't feel like eating anything and he didn't. He didn't feel like sleeping either so he didn't. All throughout the hours of self-imposed solitude, Kaname lay curled up in his bed, ignoring Takuma's insistent knocks and his soft, worried voice at the door, ignoring the concerned presence of the other nobles he could also sense outside his rooms. Kaname just stared into the darkness, wishing that he could turn back time and redo that kiss all over again.

He would have been more careful...

He would have been more controlled...

He would have remembered what he had promised Zero when he saw the fear in those beautiful, honest amethyst eyes back at the art gallery. But he hadn't and because of that, Zero hated him and never wanted to see him again. Kaname knew he was being despicably weak but despite calling himself all kinds of a fool, he would still drag himself to his window when class changeover time came around, to peep out from behind the drapes and helplessly feast his eyes on Zero standing outside the gates. The silver haired prefect looked more subdued than usual and didn't talk to anyone. Not the nobles who walked past him, not the squealing Day Class girls, not even Yuuki.

Kaname knew his actions were worrying the other inhabitants of the Moon Dorms. He could sense Takuma and the other nobles hovering outside his rooms as soon as classes were over. At least one or two of them would stay outside his door even when it was daytime, as if they were taking turns to keep watch over him. Kaname had toyed idly with the idea of telling them to leave him alone but he knew they would still continue to stay there so he desisted.

It was only on the third evening, during class changeover a couple of hours earlier, that Kaname saw Zero turn around to look his way. Even though he knew that Zero could not possibly see him peeping through the drapes, the pureblood's breath had still caught in his throat. Zero looked just as miserable as he was. Zero looked like he wanted to see _someone_. At that moment, Kaname's heart had leapt up into his throat as he tightened his hold on the heavy fabric of the drapes. Could it mean that Zero was no longer angry with him? Could it mean that Zero was willing to hear his apologies now and possibly forgive him?

But the prefect had left right after that, even turning Yuuki away, and Kaname's eyes closed in despair. Surely Zero must be wondering why he hadn't turned up for classes for three nights in a row? Surely Zero must have guessed that he was holed up in his room, suffering for his one mistake? But no, the prefect had still left and a single, hot tear trickled out from one of Kaname's tightly closed eyes.

_I'm so, so sorry, Zero. Please... give me another chance. I promise I'll not bungle up this time, I promise..._

But there was no one to answer him. Kaname gave a small, hopeless shake of his head and went back to his bed, lying down again and closing his burning eyes.

- o -

It was a couple of hours later that someone knocked on Kaname's room door but he barely stirred. It had to be Takuma again, the pureblood thought listlessly, not even bothering to use his somewhat dulled senses to confirm his suspicions. He knew the blond noble was nothing if not persistent... but it showed that he cared for Kaname. Well, at least _someone_ cared.

As expected, the knock came again, a little louder this time.

"Kaname?"

For one heart stopping, precious second, the pureblood on the bed froze. Eyes snapping open, head swinging towards his bedroom door and heartbeat suddenly accelerating through the roof, Kaname knew that that couldn't possibly be Takuma's voice. That voice belonged to someone else - the only person Kaname cared to see. But how could it be?

_Zero? Are - are you here?_

- o -

At the top of the stairs, Zero knocked lightly on Kaname's door. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as the angry words he had shouted at Kaname that night echoed in his mind but it was far too late to turn back now. Zero glanced sideways at Takuma, who was standing beside him. The blond noble nodded silent encouragement and Zero took a deep breath before knocking on the door again.

"Kaname?" he called tentatively.

To be honest, Zero wasn't quite sure what sort of a response he was expecting. Perhaps it would be a regal and coldly furious command to go away and leave him alone. Perhaps he would experience a blast of pureblood power that would knock him off his feet and down the stairs, or even a nasty, frigid silence for the way he had dared to point his gun at Kaname. But exactly three seconds later, the heavy mahogany door was wrenched wide open and Kaname himself stood there, one hand still holding the inside doorknob, his brown eyes wide with wonder and disbelief as he gazed at the prefect.

"Zero, you're here..." Kaname murmured dazedly, not quite believing what his eyes, ears and nose were all clamouring to tell him at the same time. Zero was here, still in his school uniform and standing right outside his door! And just when Kaname had almost, _almost_ convinced himself that the stubborn prefect would never set foot in here nor speak to him ever again.

Zero's eyes rounded in shock and a pang of guilt shot right through his pounding, anxious heart. Kaname's eyes were glowing almost feverishly with what looked like sheer relief but his face was pale and drawn. He looked drained and tired and his long hair was tousled as if he had just gotten out of bed. The disheveled impression was magnified by the creases in the black silk pyjamas he had on.

At that moment, Zero finally believed something with every fiber of his being. He had believed it before but never quite as completely as now - the undeniable truth that Kaname had _never _played him and the fact that all of this had _never _been a game to the pureblood who stood before him now, looking like hell. This was real. What they had was _real_, at least to Kaname. Zero took a deep, shuddering breath of relief, feeling almost near tears again. He was so, so stupid not to have realised this all along...

Kaname blinked and seemed to realise for the first time how far from immaculate he was looking. _Crap_... and he felt like that too. After lying almost stationary for the past two hours, the sudden lunge out of bed and to his outer door made with vampire speed served Kaname with a belated sense of vertigo. Colourful spots started to dance in front of his eyes and he felt himself pitching forward. It was another stunning display of weakness but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care how weak he showed himself in front of the one person he would let witness his vulnerability.

"Kaname!" Zero took two quick steps inside the room, his arms going out to catch the pureblood in an instinctive and fiercely protective gesture, unconsciously inhaling Kaname's unique scent as he did so. Shaky on his feet and caught off balance both physically and emotionally, the pureblood clutched at the only solid presence left in his spinning, dizzying world – Zero's strong arms – and let the prefect's soft, beloved scent envelop him like a warm and familiar cloak, making him feel accepted, cared for, and most importantly, forgiven. Kaname pressed his face into the black jacket clad shoulder, trembling almost violently. He never thought that he would feel Zero's arms around him ever again...

Takuma was still standing outside the door and he saw the whole thing. His heart had flooded with relief when Kaname first opened the door but Takuma couldn't help noticing how drained his pureblood friend looked, and the enraptured way he was staring at Zero. Takuma was about to spring into action when he saw Kaname pitch forward but Zero beat him to it and their subsequent embrace warmed the Assistant Dorm Leader's caring heart. He was right. Zero really was the perfect person for Kaname right now.

Takuma knew when his presence wasn't at all wanted or welcomed, and he never intruded into Kaname's private life anymore than he could help... but the Bloody Rose was still in Zero's gun holster at his side. Takuma had seen the weapon as Zero's arms went up to catch Kaname, making his unbuttoned jacket swing open.

After a long, shaky moment, Zero finally remembered Takuma's presence and looked over his shoulder. He saw the look of relief mingling with worry in the green eyes and wondered if Takuma was worried about leaving a visibly weakened Kaname with him. But he couldn't have. Surely the noble had already realised that he and Zero were both allies? They were on Kaname's side, they wanted nothing but the best for him.

"You - you don't have to worry about Kaname. I'll take care of him," Zero whispered, already flushed pink at his own words as well as the fact that he still had his arms around the somewhat clingy pureblood. Takuma smiled a little self-deprecatingly, warm trust chasing the worry away from his eyes. "I know you will, Zero," he murmured before turning away resolutely and going down the stairs again. Zero stared at his retreating back for a moment before he took another step forward, guiding Kaname back into his room and nudging the door shut with his shoe.

As the door clicked shut, the pureblood finally raised his head from Zero's shoulder. "Was that Takuma?" Kaname whispered, knowing that he should be more than mortified at being seen like this by one of the nobles but feeling far too relieved to care at this moment, with Zero's strong arms still around him.

"Yeah," Zero murmured. "He was worried about you, they all were." That somehow implied that he wasn't and Zero's eyes closed with guilt. "I - I'm sorry, Kaname. I didn't know, I thought-" he broke off, his arms tightening around the pureblood. _I thought you were too busy to even think about me. I thought you didn't care._

Kaname shook his head quickly, embarrassed by the fact that even though he knew everyone had been concerned about him all this while, he had still taken to hiding in his rooms, wallowing in self-pity. Where was his pride? Quickly, Kaname pulled away from Zero, straightening up and trying to look a little less vulnerable. "I'm fine," he said quickly.

Zero pushed his hands back into his trouser pockets, frowning a little at this sudden change in the pureblood's behaviour. "You don't look fine," he said bluntly but Kaname averted his gaze. "I'm fine," he repeated. He now seemed determined to prove that there was nothing wrong with him and Zero's lips thinned – so he wasn't the only stubborn one around here.

"Well, in that case, I'll go back since you're-"

Kaname's head whipped back at once, eyes widening in alarm. "No, don't go, Zero!" He took a quick step forward then put a hand up to his forehead, eyes closing for a moment as he swayed slightly.

Zero clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists, resisting the urge to pull the stubborn pureblood into his arms again. He glared at Kaname instead. "Ichijo said you haven't eaten anything in three days," Zero accused.

Kaname's hand fell away and he opened his eyes, feeling irritated and amused at the same time. "Oh, he did, did he?"

Zero just nodded silently, still looking stern. Kaname sighed. "Then I'll eat something... but don't go, Zero. Not yet."

Zero looked at him and crossed his arms. He had homework but it didn't have to be handed in tomorrow and even if it did, it could wait – this was far more important. "So call for some food. Now," he ordered, uncaring of how it sounded like to Kaname. The pureblood hesitated and pursed his mouth. After a moment, he walked over to the phone on his desk and requested breakfast for two persons to be sent up as soon as possible. Kaname then put down the phone and turned around to see Zero's eyes narrowed at him. "You didn't have to order for me, Kaname. I'm fine."

The pureblood smiled faintly. "It would be rude of me to eat alone," he pointed out quietly as he leaned back against the side of his desk and waited for Zero's response. But the prefect didn't say anything and they ended up staring at each other, uncomfortably aware of what had happened the last time they met, when a broken promise had resulted in impulsively shouted words, hurt feelings and shattered trust. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"Zero, please..."

"Kaname, I-"

They stopped. Kaname wanted to say something and so did Zero. They both wanted to say so many things and has said them countless times in their minds but now that the moment was at hand, those rehearsed words had flown away and left them speechless instead. They both wanted to pretend that that night had never happened but it had and it was something neither the pureblood nor the prefect could forget.

Perhaps Kaname realised that this wasn't the best time to bring that up right now because after a while, he shook his head. "Zero, please stay with me for awhile," he requested instead. Zero nodded cautiously, looking a little relieved to have the rather awkward silence between them broken. He walked over to the coffee table that stood in front of the couch and stood beside it with his hands in his trouser pockets again, looking around the room and avoiding Kaname's eyes.

Kaname glanced towards his bedroom. He was debating whether he should go change out of his pyjamas or put his arms around Zero like he so desperately wanted to do. But the prefect was looking tense and unsure... and Kaname suddenly felt like he no longer had the right to embrace the other. They continued standing there in that slightly awkward silence for a minute more before someone knocked softly at the door.

"Kuran-sama, your breakfast is here," a soft female voice called out. Kaname was still staring at Zero and he called out absently, "Thank you. Leave it there."

"Yes, Kuran-sama." The soft footsteps died away.

Zero blinked and tore his eyes away from Kaname's bookshelf, looking even more relieved to have something to do now. Quickly, he started towards the door. "I'll go get your breakfast. You'd better eat something before you feel faint again."

"I wasn't about to faint," Kaname insisted at once but he walked over to the couch and sat down on it anyway. Zero opened the door and took a quick look around the now deserted corridor before wheeling in the laden trolley that stood outside. On the top shelf were two napkin lined baskets, two covered platters and a saucer of butter and another of strawberry jam. One of the baskets had an assortment of freshly baked pastries while the other held several slices of nicely browned toast. The bottom shelf held two teapots, cups and saucers together with plates and silver cutlery wrapped in snowy white napkins.

Zero raised an eyebrow at the expensive chinaware but said nothing as he shut the door again and wheeled the trolley next to the coffee table. He was starting to feel curious about the covered platters and hungry too, despite himself, when he smelled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting out from one of the teapots. Zero took off the domed covers without bothering to ask and feasted his eyes on piping hot omelettes lying next to grilled sausages and tomatoes, all nestled on one platter. The other held slices of ham and cheese interspersed with each other and arranged in a perfect circle. Zero felt his eyes widen and his mouth water at the appetising sight.

Kaname gave a faint smile as he watched Zero's instinctive reaction and heard the prefect's stomach rumble in response. "Please join me, Zero. I realise this is breakfast fare but if you don't mind..." he drifted off uncertainly and the prefect gave him an equally uncertain look. It was strange to be eating this at dinnertime but well, he was hungry now.

"All right," Zero agreed and walked over to the armchair on the other side of the table. Upon seeing that, Kaname quickly shifted to one side of the couch and patted the space next to him invitingly. "Please sit here," he requested softly, watching the soft colour bloom in Zero's cheeks as he hesitated, then nodded.

Zero transferred everything from the trolley to the coffee table before sitting down next to Kaname. The awkward silence eased up a little as they both started eating, taking care not to touch each other, talking only when necessary and limiting their sparse conversation to the food and drink before them. Kaname was somewhat surprised to find that he had an appetite now and helped himself to one of the perfectly made omelettes and a slice of toast that he spread with jam. He nodded his thanks as Zero poured his tea and added the two teaspoons of sugar he knew the pureblood liked, before helping himself to coffee.

In less than half an hour, the two of them had polished off a good portion of the food. Zero had eaten more than Kaname had, who was content with the toast, an omelette and a cream filled pastry. After they had finished a second cup of tea and coffee each, the pureblood wiped his lips on a napkin and leaned back on the couch, still carefully keeping his eyes on his plate. "That was good," he sighed.

Zero nodded, finally turning sideways to face Kaname and observing him quietly. "Feel better now?" he asked. Kaname looked up and drank in the sight of Zero's softened eyes before nodding in turn. Physically, he felt better, if still tired. Mentally, he felt... raw.

"You look like you haven't slept at all," Zero commented softly, his eyes now tracing the dark shadows below Kaname's eyes, the slight hollows below those high cheekbones and the way the crinkled silk pyjamas couldn't quite hide the slenderness of the pureblood's frame. Kaname smiled a little and shrugged, drinking in the concern in Zero's eyes and wondering if there was hope for him after all...

"Meaning I look like crap?" he asked instead, a very faint twinkle appearing in his brown eyes. Zero nodded solemnly in response. "Yup."

Kaname almost made a face at him but stopped himself in time. He ran his fingers through his long hair instead. The wavy strands felt greasy against his fingertips and the pureblood ruefully realised that he had not shampooed his hair or even showered in the past two nights. _Great. _

"I think I'll go take a shower first," Kaname said as he stood up. When Zero stood up as well, the pureblood turned to him at once. "But don't go yet, Zero," he added quickly.

"It's late," Zero began, glancing at his wristwatch and blinking when he realised it was already half past nine.

"No, it's not. Please - don't go yet," Kaname said again and Zero finally nodded. "All right, I'll stay for a while longer," he muttered. "Go on, have your shower."

Kaname nodded and walked towards his bedroom but he paused at the doorway and glanced over his shoulder at Zero. "Make yourself at home," the pureblood invited before disappearing into his bedroom. Zero hesitated for a moment then shrugged - after all, he had never been in here before... Quickly, he stacked everything back onto the trolley and left it in the corridor.

When Zero ventured into the darkened bedroom, Kaname was already in the adjoining bathroom. The prefect walked towards the large double bed that stood against the far wall. Even with his vampire vision, it was much too dark in here and Zero reached for the lamp on the nightstand nearest to him and switched it on. Then he stared.

Were those rumpled white sheets _silk_? Zero couldn't help shaking his head wryly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and fingered the smooth material. Trust Kaname to actually sleep on silk sheets! But still, his delicious scent was all over the room and especially on the bed. Zero leaned back on his arms and breathed the intoxicating scent deep into his lungs with his eyes closed. _Ah..._

Kaname showered quickly with hot water and generous amounts of shampoo and soap, horrified now to find that he had actually opened the door to Zero in his current state. But when he had heard that familiar, hesitant voice, not even sensing Takuma's presence could stop him from rushing to open his door, terrified that Zero would just leave. Kaname couldn't bear that, not after what he had done that night and not after what he had gone through since then. He was determined to make things right between them again. He had to... or he would go crazy.

After drying off, Kaname wrapped the towel around his waist before walking out. Zero was sitting on his messy bed, leaning back on his straightened arms and looking directly at him… and the pureblood's breath caught in his throat. It wasn't a dream this time...

When the bathroom door opened and Zero met Kaname's surprised gaze, his cheeks warmed slightly. Quickly, the prefect stood up and retreated to the window instead, leaning against the heavy drapes and crossing his arms. Kaname forced himself to walk over to his wardrobe and pulled out another set of black pyjamas, pretending he was oblivious to the fact that Zero's gaze was now roaming frankly over his bare shoulders, chest and legs.

Zero frowned. As Kaname lifted his arms to shrug into the shirt, his body seemed more slender than the time he had gotten injured from the fight with the renegade hunters. Zero had dressed his wounds then and it seemed to him that Kaname's ribs were more pronounced now. After all, he hadn't eaten for the past few days...

Feeling guilty all over again, Zero quickly looked away but not quickly enough to avoid a glimpse of Kaname's pale, perfect buttocks as the pureblood stepped into the black pants and pulled them up under the towel. Kaname rubbed at his wet hair with the towel then finger combed the long, wavy strands as he walked over to the bed, conscious of Zero's discreet glances but choosing not to meet them with his own.

The prefect's frown deepened - Kaname appeared reluctant to meet his gaze now. Was it because the pureblood was embarrassed at his earlier display of weakness after he had opened the door? But after Kaname had gotten into bed and slipped his legs under the covers, he looked directly at Zero. "Would you sit here with me?" he asked quietly.

Zero blinked in surprise but found himself pushing off the wall and nearing the bed anyway. "I... haven't showered yet," he mumbled. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have minded just flopping down onto his own bed while still in uniform, as long as he had kicked off his shoes but... well, Kaname had just showered and he hadn't.

The pureblood gave a small smile. "I don't mind but go ahead and take a shower if you want to, Zero," he invited, gesturing towards his bathroom. "I have plenty of towels and you're welcome to wear anything of mine," he added with a touch of his usual, courteous grace.

Zero's mouth dropped open then he closed it with a snap. "Uhm, thanks but I'm fine," he muttered. This was crazy. He had only come here to make sure that Kaname was all right. Obviously, the pureblood was fine. He had just had something to eat and would be right as rain as soon as he had caught up on his sleep.

Suddenly unsure of himself, Zero started edging towards the bedroom door. "No, I should go," he said. "I'll let you have some rest now."

But Kaname moved faster and before Zero had taken another step, the pureblood was already blocking his way. "Don't go, Zero," he said, his voice slightly breathless. "Stay here with me."

Zero just shook his head. He suddenly felt like he had no right to be here with Kaname. Not any longer...

"I'll rest, I'll sleep if you want me to but please don't go now," Kaname said quickly. "Please, Zero," he added in a whisper as the prefect still hesitated. There was a hushed silence as they stared at each other... taking in the strangely identical uncertainty mirrored in each other's eyes. Then Zero sighed, his gaze dropping and his shoulders slumping a little. "All right. I'll go take a shower first," he muttered and swung towards the bathroom. At the door, he turned around again and gave the pureblood a stern look. "But you get back into bed!"

Kaname just nodded, a relieved smile lighting up his face. Despite not meaning to, Zero found himself returning that smile. Feeling a little flustered, he quickly went into the bathroom. Before he could close the door, Kaname was there again and holding out what looked like a pair of pyjamas in cream coloured silk. It was obviously brand new since the price tag was still attached to the collar.

Zero blinked, both at Kaname's speed as well as the pyjamas but the pureblood just shrugged and offered a conciliatory smile. "If you'd rather wear black..." he started. Zero scowled, snatched the pyjamas from Kaname's hands and closed the door firmly in his face.

- o -

Zero showered with mixed feelings in his heart. On the one hand, he was glad that he had come to see Kaname after all but on the other, he didn't like the awkwardness that existed between them now. On top of that was the uneasy guilt at seeing how drained Kaname looked. Zero closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly as Takuma's words came back to him. It was in this bathroom, in this very same shower stall that he was now standing in, in fact, that the pureblood had spilled his blood that night, obviously punishing himself for the promise he had broken.

Hot tears stung Zero's eyes. What had happened that night had hurt both of them, not only himself, and Zero didn't want that anymore. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He wanted to be close to Kaname again, he wanted to be with him and care for him. _Yes. _Zero blinked and stared at the wet tiles in front of him as his skin prickled with goose bumps. Yes, he wanted that. He realised that he wanted that very much.

Closing his eyes, Zero took a deep breath and let it out again. His heart had suddenly lightened considerably at the realisation and he finished his shower quickly, inhaling the familiar fragrance of the shampoo and soap he was using. Both scents would cling so lovingly to the pureblood's silky hair and pale skin, and had become Zero's favourite scents right after Kaname's own natural one.

Two minutes later, the prefect had finished buttoning up his pyjama shirt but was feeling rather nervous again. Zero scowled at his steamy reflection in the large mirror over the sink. This was the first time he had ever worn something so ridiculously luxurious - he normally slept in T-shirts and shorts or cotton pyjamas - and horribly expensive, too. Zero had blanched at the price tag before carefully removing it from the collar - heaven help him if he snagged a single thread on the pristine cream silk...

Zero shook his head, knowing he was just procrastinating. Before he could change his mind, he gave his wet hair a final rub with the towel, threw it into the hamper and walked out of the bathroom.

Kaname was in bed again, lying on his side with his legs tucked under the covers and his head propped up on one hand. He was facing the bathroom and brightened up when the door opened and Zero came out. The prefect blushed a little as soon as he noticed Kaname's frankly appreciative eyes roving over every inch of him but the pureblood couldn't help it – the sight of a freshly showered Zero with hair still damp and mussed from the towel and clad in those pyjamas fairly took his breath away. The soft sheen of the cream coloured silk made the prefect's softened eyes seem look more luminous than usual and lent his pale skin a pearly glow that was deliciously enhanced by his faint blush.

"Sit here, Zero," Kaname invited softly but eagerly, using his free hand to pat the sheets in front of him. Zero averted his gaze as he walked up to the bed and sat down. After a moment, he slid his legs under the covers as well then lay down facing Kaname, propping his head on his right hand in a mirror image of the pureblood.

And suddenly, Kaname was at a loss for words. He, who was normally so sure and confident, articulate and eloquent, had no idea what to say at this moment. Uncharacteristically unsure, the pureblood just let his eyes drift over Zero once more, lingering on the light pink hue in his cheeks and making the prefect scowl at him again. Kaname smiled a little at that but it vanished when his eyes slid from one blushing cheek down to a pale neck. Since Zero was lying on his right side, the soft collar of his pyjama top had fallen away, exposing Kaname's bite marks. They hadn't completely healed yet which was a testament of how deeply the pureblood had bitten Zero.

At the sight, a surge of familiar guilt welled up in Kaname's heart. Oh God, had he really bitten Zero _that_ hard, _that_ brutally? His breath hitching painfully in his throat, Kaname instinctively reached out his free hand, aching to offer a gentle touch of apology to that area. With his eyes fixed upon the twin wounds, Kaname didn't realise that Zero had tensed up. As the pureblood's slightly trembling fingers neared his neck, Zero jerked his head backwards instinctively, inhaling sharply as his gaze flew up to meet Kaname's.

Zero hadn't really meant to pull away but he had reacted on pure instinct - reacted before he had the time to think what his gesture could have possibly looked like to Kaname. Zero hadn't meant to make it look like he was afraid of the pureblood but Kaname froze at once. The realisation that Zero didn't want him to touch his neck left the pureblood completely stunned and speechless. An invisible vice was now squeezing his heart and Kaname almost gasped aloud at the pain. All he could do was stare mutely at Zero, his brown eyes wide and painfully haunted by the implication of the other's sudden movement.

Zero swallowed. "Sorry," he muttered awkwardly then forced himself to shift a little closer to Kaname again. The pureblood swallowed as well then shook his head as he withdrew his hand. "Don't - don't apologise, Zero," he said huskily. "It's my fault, I know that."

Zero bit his lip, vexed at himself. He didn't want to blame Kaname anymore, nor did he want the pureblood to keep blaming himself. What was done was done and he had reacted out of instinct, that was all. "I – look, it doesn't mean that I'm… scared… of you, Kaname," Zero said as he forced himself to hold the pureblood's gaze but Kaname only shook his head. "Doesn't it?" he asked sadly, his eyes shimmering with suppressed tears.

"But I'm not, Kaname, really," Zero protested softly. He almost reached his hand out to Kaname... almost. But he didn't.

Kaname didn't know whether to believe Zero or not. But the one thing he was very sure of was this. "I don't want you to be scared of me, Zero," he whispered. "Ever."

Zero nodded quickly, feeling his heart thump unevenly in his chest. He was unconsciously worrying his lower lip with his teeth again and that made Kaname look at his mouth instead. "Does it still hurt there?" the pureblood asked softly and Zero flushed anew. The area was still a little tender but he didn't want to say so. "It's fine," he said but his gaze had dropped and Kaname knew that he was lying. The pureblood sighed, a soft and hopeless sound. He wanted to touch and kiss Zero so much but it looked like he couldn't. But Zero's left hand was lying on the sheets in front of him and after a moment, Kaname took a chance.

He stretched out his right hand again, very slowly this time and Zero looked up. This time, the prefect held himself still, keeping his gaze on Kaname's beautiful hand as it hesitantly neared his own. Finally, the long, tapering fingers closed over Zero's and intertwined with his fingers with the familiarity of long time lovers.

This felt good... and right. Zero let his breath out in an unconscious sigh. He looked up at Kaname and felt his breath hitch in his throat at the very tender look in the pureblood's eyes. Just as slowly, Kaname raised their joined hands to his lips and pressed a light, tender kiss onto each of Zero's knuckles. Seeing the perfect lips adoring his hand like this made something flutter in Zero's stomach and his hand trembled in the other's light grasp.

"Kaname?" Zero asked softly but he didn't pull his hand away. The pureblood's gaze and actions had captured his full attention.

"I'm sorry, Zero," Kaname said quietly. For a moment, his fingers tightened on Zero's then he loosened his grip. "I am so sorry I broke my promise to you that night." _You have no idea how I felt after that..._

Zero nodded but didn't say anything. His amethyst eyes were still a little wary but Kaname took heart in the fact that Zero didn't appear to fear his touch any longer, otherwise the prefect would not be lying in his bed and letting him hold his hand, would he?

Kaname took a deep breath, still holding Zero's gaze. "I know you don't have any reason to trust me anymore, Zero... but I promise, I won't ever bite you again unless you let me," he said. It was a difficult thing for Kaname to say and he knew his face was flushed. His throat was also tight with pain but he really wanted Zero to know how sorry he was and how desperate he was to make it right between them again.

Zero waited. He wanted Kaname to tell him why he had bitten him. Zero was sure that he knew why now but he still wanted to hear it from Kaname's lips. But the pureblood didn't say anything else and Zero started to feel a seed of doubt sprout in his mind. Was it really because Kaname had wanted to taste his blood?

"Well," whispered Kaname after a moment when Zero remained silent. "You can say something, Zero..." He tried for a smile but failed miserably.

Zero inhaled carefully. "How about telling me the real reason why you bit me, Kaname?" he asked evenly. "On my lip and on my neck."

Kaname's gaze almost faltered at these words but he took another deep breath and spoke. "The first time I cut your lip was an accident," he murmured and Zero nodded. "Yes, I know," he agreed quietly.

Encouraged by the prefect's reply, Kaname continued. "The second time I - your blood is delicious, Zero. As soon as I tasted it, I wanted -" Kaname paused to draw in a shuddering breath. "I just wanted more," he finished quickly. But it didn't sound right and Kaname almost cringed. "I just wanted to taste it so badly," he amended then fell silent. His heart was aching all over again as he remembered Zero pushing hard against him and then staring at him in horror.

Zero didn't say anything other than give another nod. Kaname's throat had swelled up by now and talking was difficult but he forced himself to continue. "And then..." he whispered, his pained eyes clinging onto Zero's. "... when you ran away from me, I just - it just felt like you were escaping me... and I just - I just had to get you back. No matter what."

Kaname's eyes stung and he quickly dropped his gaze, trying to blink the wetness away. It sounded so _stupid_ now, because the very fact that Zero had run away meant that he was scared of what Kaname had done. Logically, that meant running after Zero was really the worst thing Kaname could have done at that moment. But it was like expecting a dog _not_ to chase after someone who was running away from him. Zero's warm and delicious blood was fresh in the pureblood's aroused senses and all his pure vampire instincts were screaming at him – how could he _not_ have given chase?

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Kaname whispered again. He felt so miserable and pathetic but he didn't care. Right now, he felt like he would willingly crawl on his hands and knees if that would make Zero forgive him. The prefect's hand trembled again in his and Kaname looked up, a little surprised to find the other's eyes moist as well. "Tell me, Kaname," Zero whispered. "Is that why you bit me?"

Kaname nodded, his heart still aching sharply in his chest. "Yes... because I wanted to taste you, Zero," he said truthfully. "You always taste so sweet when we kiss. I just wanted to know what your blood tastes like. And once I did..." he broke off and shook his head. Perhaps the second promise he had just made was just as well, he didn't trust himself not to lose control when it came to the prefect's blood.

Zero was still staring at him with mild shock in his eyes and Kaname wondered if he found the reason wanting in any way. "Perhaps you don't believe me," the pureblood whispered. "But it's the truth. I bit you painfully, I know that and I'm sorry. I lost control... but I never meant to cause you any pain, I just wanted to taste your blood. That's all."

When Zero's fingers tightened on his, Kaname looked up. "I thought you had meant to bite me all along... and this was all just a charade to get me to believe you," Zero murmured, looking rather shamefaced at how badly he had misjudged the pureblood. Kaname inhaled sharply at this then shook his head quickly. "No, Zero, no!" he protested. "Don't _ever_ think that. I would never want to cause you pain or shame, I would never degrade you in any way. Zero, please believe me. I care about you too much to ever want to do that."

Zero's fingers tightened even more painfully on Kaname's. So he was right and Takuma was right. It was all just a stupid misunderstanding and Zero knew he had things to set right, too.

Taking a deep breath, Zero kept his tearful gaze on Kaname's equally tearful one and spoke. "I want to apologise as well, for all those things I said that night," he said quietly. "You are not the same as that pureblood woman who turned me, Kaname... and - and the words you said were not lies," Zero finished quickly, then ducked his head, feeling horribly shy now because Kaname was now staring at him as if he had said something particularly wonderful when he hadn't. Zero had only stated the truth.

Kaname closed his stinging eyes briefly as he released a deep, aching sigh of relief. After a moment, he pulled his hand from Zero's fingers then let his knuckles brush gently over one of the prefect's softly flushed cheeks. "That's all right," Kaname said softly with a small, quivering smile and Zero inhaled shakily, his left hand unconsciously going up to cover Kaname's hand. "I'm also sorry for pointing my gun at you," he mumbled but the pureblood shook his head at this. "No, I deserved that," he said quietly and smiled again at Zero.

The prefect flushed even deeper and ducked his head again. His chest was heaving now and more and more stupid tears were welling up in his eyes. How on earth could he have thought this gentle pureblood capable of such deliberate cruelty? Zero tried hard to blink his tears away but a single drop rolled down his cheek and he cursed softly.

There was a startled intake of breath from Kaname then Zero was suddenly dragged into a tight embrace, his face tucked into Kaname's shoulder. With a soft sob, the prefect wrapped his arms around the pureblood's back, feeling the silk warm against his palms and Kaname's shudder echoing through him.

Dear God, he had longed for these arms so, _so _much! Zero closed his eyes but the tears fell anyway. Almost as immediately, he felt a similar warmth drip onto his hair and trickle past his ear and realised that he wasn't the only one shedding tears… so perhaps it was all right to cry now. Kaname had apparently come to the same conclusion as well and they held onto one another, their chests heaving softly as their silent tears helped to heal the remaining hurts of that incident, taking away the bitter sting of their words and actions of that night and offering silent forgiveness and acceptance in return.

Neither Kaname nor Zero had any idea how long they clung to each other, hearing the soft sobs and sniffles, smelling the tears and feeling the shivers that shook them both. When they finally drew apart, they found it somewhat difficult to meet each other's reddened gazes now after that shameful and rather unmanly display. Zero quickly shuffled backwards to his side of the bed as Kaname snatched the tissue box off his nightstand and placed it on the sheets between them. There was an embarrassingly awkward moment as they wiped their eyes and discreetly blew their noses, leaving a small pile of crinkled up tissue paper on both the nightstands.

"I –uhm, I'd better get back now... for real, I mean," Zero mumbled, still avoiding Kaname's gaze. Even without looking at his watch, he knew it had to be late and somewhat hurriedly, Zero swung his legs over the side of the bed. He paused when a hand closed over his arm.

"No, Zero. Not yet, please."

Startled, Zero glanced over his shoulder and met Kaname's still wet eyes. The pureblood smiled a little shakily at him. "Stay here with me tonight?" he requested hopefully. Zero looked warily at him. They had eaten, they had apologised, made up and even behaved like a couple of sissies. What more could Kaname want?

"And do what?" Zero asked suspiciously then bit his lip and groaned inwardly when the pureblood appeared to perk up at that question. "Oh, anything you like, Zero," he replied quickly, a naughty and totally unexpected twinkle starting up in his eyes. That look sent a tingle of warmth straight into Zero's heart even as his cheeks pinked in response. He had missed this side of Kaname, too... but he still glared at the irrepressible pureblood before scrambling to get off the bed.

"Hey, wait – I was only joking, Zero!" Kaname protested laughingly as his hand tightened on the other's arm, stopping him. Zero then sent him a frowning, doubtful look but Kaname countered it with a winning smile, the pad of his thumb rubbing soft, persuasive circles on the underside of the prefect's wrist. "Stay here. Rest with me," Kaname requested softly. "That's all, I promise."

Zero sighed and shook his head, knowing that he would relent in any case. "All right," he murmured. To be honest, there wasn't anything else he'd rather be doing right at this moment, was there?

Kaname smiled again, his eyes glowing softly as he finally released Zero's wrist and patted the sheets again. Zero fought back a small grin as he tucked his legs back under the covers once more before lying down with his head on the pillow. Kaname shifted closer immediately, snuggling up to Zero's right side and resting his head on the prefect's shoulder, ignoring the latter's startled look and soft exclamation.

Zero couldn't help wondering if Kaname was acting in a deliberately submissive manner now in order to atone for his aggression that night but he chose not to comment on it. It felt good and he even curled his right arm around Kaname's shoulders. With a sigh of utter contentment, the pureblood turned a little more into the Zero's loose embrace, resting one hand lightly on his chest and bringing his right knee over the other's right leg. The pureblood's head was on the shoulder nearest to his bite but right now, Zero didn't care.

After a minute of completely sweet silence, Zero was starting to feel a little sleepy. He was just wondering if Kaname had fallen asleep when the pureblood suddenly spoke. "Does this mean you forgive me, Zero?" he asked softly. Zero nodded then realised Kaname couldn't see that action. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Kaname lifted his head to look at him. "I'm so glad," he whispered. "I thought I had destroyed all your trust that night," he added in an almost inaudible whisper, looking almost painfully shy all of a sudden. Zero shook his head immediately. He felt the soft shudder that rippled through Kaname's body and hugged him closer. "I was afraid you would never want to speak to me again, that you would never want me to touch you again, either," Kaname whispered, his eyes begging to be told otherwise. Zero flushed and mumbled that that wasn't true either, making the pureblood smile again.

Kaname was enraptured by Zero's shyness and he wanted to kiss the prefect very much... but he still wasn't sure if he should since the last kiss they had shared had ended rather badly. For now, Kaname simply rested his head on Zero's shoulder again. He was feeling warm, contented and rather sleepy now, considering he had not rested well in days. In a matter of minutes, his eyes slid shut and he was deeply asleep, leaving Zero in awe that once again, the pureblood had trustingly fallen asleep in his presence and in his arms.

Zero yawned widely. He had not slept well either and Kaname's bed was amazingly comfortable, the silk of the sheets and his pyjamas luxuriously soft against his skin. The warmth of the body cuddled up next to him didn't hurt, either. Zero nuzzled his face into Kaname's sweet smelling hair and closed his eyes as well.

- o -

When Zero next awoke, it was almost dawn. He blinked sleepily at the clock on the nightstand, his vampire vision picking out the hands easily in the darkened room. Six? In the morning?! _Wow._

Then he realised that he was spooning Kaname from behind – the pureblood must have shifted around sometime during the night because their bodies were now pressed close together, their legs comfortably tangled up. Zero was still half asleep and he was content to lie there quietly as he buried his face in Kaname's long hair once more and let his thoughts drift.

After a moment, the memory of how hurt Kaname had looked when he had pulled back earlier came to mind and Zero bit his lip. He honestly had not meant to do that... Then he recalled something else – there had been no marks on Kaname's pale skin nor the smell of his blood anywhere to indicate that what Takuma suspected had happened at all. But what if it had? The pureblood could have lost a substantial amount of blood that night, much more than Zero himself had lost to Kaname's bite. Of course, he was a pureblood with unparalleled healing and regenerative powers, and he had taken a lot of blood tablets... but what if it wasn't enough? What if Kaname still needed fresh blood?

Zero worried his lip with his teeth again. Kaname had trusted him enough to sleep in his arms despite having had the Bloody Rose pointed at him and Zero wanted to reciprocate that trust. He wanted to show Kaname that he still trusted him, that he was willing to put the past behind them and try again...

Just then, Kaname stirred a little, rousing Zero from his thoughts. He realised that the pureblood was starting to wake up. "Hey, slept well?" Zero asked softly, raising his head off the pillow and sliding his arm off Kaname's waist in case the pureblood wanted to get up. But Kaname didn't seem inclined to move away just yet. He promptly caught Zero's left hand and tucked it more firmly around his waist before looking over his left shoulder to offer a sleepy smile. "Yes... but I'm still a little tired," he murmured. Kaname didn't wait for an answer but turned around once more and snuggled even closer against Zero's chest, making him blink in surprise.

Kaname was feeling very warm and comfortable. He could sleep like this for hours, with Zero's arms around him. The pureblood closed his eyes on a contented little sigh but a moment later, Zero spoke. "Kaname, why did you want to drink my blood? I'm not a noble, just a Level D vampire. My blood's just - normal."

Zero sounded curious more than anything else but his assumptions still rankled Kaname and he looked over his shoulder again. Zero was leaning up on his right elbow so Kaname frowned up at him. "I already told you, Zero, you're never a 'just'," he said, sounding faintly annoyed now. "Besides, your blood really _is_ delicious," he insisted. "Better than anyone else's I have tasted."

Kaname looked a little wary after he had said this, perhaps wondering if Zero would be offended by the implication that he had drunk others' blood before. But the prefect merely shrugged, blushing slightly at the sheer honesty in Kaname's eyes.

"Then... do you still need my blood?" Zero found himself blurting out the question. At first, he was surprised at himself, but then he realised that he shouldn't be, because there was a reason why he had asked that question.

Kaname's frown deepened and he sat up slowly, making Zero's left arm fall off his waist. "Why are you asking me this, Zero?" he asked uncertainly, keeping his gaze on the prefect's.

Slowly, Zero sat up as well. "I just want to know," he parried. Kaname hesitated then shook his head. He had lost quite a bit of blood that night but he was a pureblood and besides, he had taken countless tablets... he was all right.

"I'm fine, Zero, you don't have to worry," Kaname finally said before looking away. His voice had sounded a bit dismissive and Zero started to frown. OK, so perhaps Kaname didn't _need _blood to heal but...

"Well, do you - do you still want to drink my blood?" Zero asked instead and immediately, Kaname's face swung back to his, brown eyes wide. The prefect's gaze was intent, almost fierce as if Zero thought Kaname would try to deny this. But how could the pureblood deny something that was already so obvious to both of them?

"Yes, Zero... yes, I do," Kaname admitted in a whisper, his eyes starting to sting again. But what was the use? Zero would never let him... not until goodness knows when.

Zero nodded at Kaname's reply, his heart starting to pound. He was going to commit himself to something else but this time, he wanted to. "Well," he whispered as he continued to hold Kaname's vulnerable gaze. "If you want to, you can."

In his heart, Zero felt almost... proud... that Kaname actually liked his blood and the moisture in the pureblood's eyes was making his own heart throb with a sweet sort of ache. Zero wanted to do something for Kaname, to show him that it was all right between them, that he still trusted the pureblood. Lying close together in the same bed and sleeping with him was one way but it wasn't enough. Zero wanted... more. Perhaps he wasn't quite ready to let Kaname bite him again just yet but there was another way to draw his blood.

At the sudden resolve lighting up Zero's eyes, Kaname's lips parted in surprise. He stared as the prefect brought his left wrist up to his lips, letting the loose silk sleeve fall to his elbow. Keeping his gaze on Kaname, Zero let his fangs sharpen then sank them into his inner wrist before he could think anymore, biting deep enough to ensure the wounds wouldn't close too quickly. The sight of Zero biting his own wrist shocked Kaname speechless and the enticing scent of blood turned his eye colour immediately despite his attempts to control it. Kaname could feel his fangs elongating as well. _No..._

"Zero, are you sure?" he asked quickly, long fingers tightening onto the silk covers as he shuddered. The sight of those long, pointed fangs made Zero tremble but he nodded. "Yes, I am, Kaname," he said steadily and held his wrist out. Blood had welled up from the twin wounds and were starting to trickle down his arm. Quickly, Zero cupped his right hand under his left wrist to catch any spills. "I trust you."

Kaname's eyes were searching Zero's hesitantly but his trembling hands were already reaching out. Still holding Zero's gaze, the pureblood lifted the bleeding wrist to his lips and Zero clenched his jaw, forcing his arm to remain limp. The crimson in Kaname's eyes were fading as he controlled his bloodlust, leaving the red brown depths gentle once more. "I promise not to use my fangs," he whispered. "Do you believe me?"

Zero swallowed. Yes, he did. God help him, he believed Kaname. He always would. "Yes, I do" he whispered. With awe and tenderness swirling in his eyes, Kaname licked the crimson liquid off Zero's smooth skin first, savouring the sweet, warm liquid as if he were tasting a most delectable substance. Then he closed his lips over the twin wounds and sucked gently, slowly coaxing them to yield a mouthful of blood. It was so very tempting for Kaname to sink his throbbing fangs into the same holes Zero had already created, just to make just a little more blood well up. But stronger than that was the resolve and the need to prove himself worthy of Zero's trust and Kaname was very, very careful not to let any of his teeth touch the prefect's skin, just his lips and tongue. After a moment, he looked up.

Zero was breathing quietly, a faint flush on his cheeks as he stared at the sight of Kaname's mouth adoring his wrist with such beautiful tenderness. Then he realised that the pureblood was looking at him and glanced up. Kaname saw the fragile, beautiful trust in Zero's softened eyes and committed that image to his memory. This was what he wanted to remember – Zero looking at him as if he were someone special... not with fear or pain in his eyes.

Kaname swallowed the sweet elixir in his mouth a little at a time, letting the warm liquid slide slowly down his throat as he relished each drop. Then he deposited a light kiss onto both the closing wounds before he let his fingers intertwine with Zero's once more. Kaname knew that his saliva would also help to heal the deep wounds on Zero's neck but he did not dare not offer that... not now. That area was still strictly off limits to him but he hoped it wouldn't remain like that forever.

Throughout each of his actions, Kaname continued to hold the prefect's mesmerised gaze. "Thank you," the pureblood finally whispered and Zero swallowed hard. He didn't think he had ever heard those two commonly spoken words uttered with such much sincerity and gratitude by anyone before and he was fiercely glad for his decision. Zero didn't think he could speak around the huge lump that was swelling in his throat so he merely nodded in response.

Kaname licked his lips clean and leaned forward slowly. Then he paused but Zero was keeping very still and Kaname leaned forward a little more to press a soft kiss onto the prefect's cheek, making him blink in surprise. For a moment, Zero wondered why Kaname hadn't kissed him on the lips like before. Was it because their last kiss had turned into a bite?

Feeling slightly awkward, Zero let his gaze fall. "Uhm, I think I'd better go now, it will be bright soon," he murmured. He edged away from Kaname and got out of bed. With his back towards the pureblood, Zero unbuttoned his pyjama shirt and tossed it on the nearest chair before putting on his school shirt again. _Damn...! _Belatedly realising what he was doing but knowing it was too late to escape to the bathroom to complete changing, Zero prayed that his shirttail was long enough to cover the... ah, essentials bits as he whipped off his pyjama pants and pulled on his school ones at top speed.

Zero buttoned up his shirt then paused. His hunter senses were now warning him of a couple of vampires' presence outside Kaname's door - Takuma... and possibly Shiki too but Zero gave an inward shrug. Well, it was still better than having the whole gang of nobles outside, right? He turned around and paused warily. Kaname was watching him with his head propped up on one hand again and the look on his face made Zero's heart flip flop inside his chest.

"Are you still shy, Zero?" the pureblood enquired with an unexpectedly playful smile. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, from what little I could see," he added teasingly. Zero scowled at him then pressed his lips into a thin line. That's what you get for undressing in front of someone like Kaname even if all he saw was your rear...

Zero decided that Kaname's comment didn't deserve a reply and he sat down on the chair to pull on his socks and shoes instead. "I have to leave now," he said briefly as he stood up.

"Wait."

Zero avoided looking at the pureblood. "Why?"

Kaname sat up in bed, shaking his long, sleep rumpled hair back. "Come here first," he requested, holding out a hand. Zero frowned suspiciously at him, then at the beautiful, outstretched hand but his traitorous legs were already carrying him closer to the bed and he let the pureblood pull him down again.

"I really have to go, Kaname," Zero whispered, strangely reluctant to leave now that Kaname was beside him once more. The pureblood saw that reluctance in the soft violet eyes and let the sight warm his heart. "I know," he said softly then hesitated. "Takuma is outside," he added.

Zero only nodded. "I know. Shiki too."

Kaname's brown eyes widened slightly. "And you're OK with that?" he asked.

Zero gave an embarrassed shrug. Of course he would rather not meet anyone right now but he had a feeling it was already kind of too late for that even though Takuma hadn't told anyone. Besides, if Zero wanted to go on seeing Kaname – and he now knew he wanted to, more than ever - then it was only a matter of time before all the nobles found out. Zero had come to the conclusion that now was as good a time as any to start getting used to this.

"They'll find out sooner or later," he said briefly and Kaname's eyes widened a little more before he smiled warmly. "Yes, that's true," he agreed. For a moment, Kaname wondered if he should see Zero out, to make it easier for him. The nobles would never dare to directly oppose him...

But Zero read his mind and the prefect shook his head decisively. "You go back to sleep, I'll be fine," Zero said, tugging at his hand that was still trapped in Kaname's. The pureblood reluctantly released him and Zero quickly stood up from the bed before either of them could change their minds.

"So, what do you want me to tell Takuma?" he asked casually as he tucked in his shirt and put on his jacket. Even though he knew he rather smelled like Kaname now, Zero still didn't want to look too sloppy in case the Assistant Dorm Leader jumped to the wrong conclusion about what they had been doing for the past few hours. Zero picked up his tie and knotted it swiftly under his shirt collar. At least he could do it properly this time... if he ignored the fact that Kaname was still staring at him.

The pureblood just smiled. "Tell him that I'm fine... and that I'll see everyone this evening as usual."

Zero returned the smile then turned to go.

"I'll see you this evening as well, Zero."

The prefect stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Despite his confident expression, Kaname's eyes held a question and Zero nodded. "You will. Sleep well," he said briefly.

Kaname smiled. "Take care, Zero," he murmured. Zero nodded again and walked out of the bedroom. He took a deep breath and braced himself before opening the outer door. As he had expected, Takuma and Shiki were both there, standing next to each other and leaning against the banister. They both straightened up when Zero came out and closed the door behind him.

Zero saw Shiki's eyes dart to his neck, then to his hands as if trying to look for bite marks and the prefect realised that the nobles must have scented his blood earlier. Zero felt himself flush and his right hand jerked a little as if he wanted to pull his left sleeve over his wrist but he forced himself not to. Meeting Takuma's knowing gaze squarely, the prefect gave an almost imperceptible nod. The blond noble didn't even blink but he nodded back. It was the same scent they had all scented three nights ago and the knowledge that Zero had given Kaname his blood after what had happened warmed Takuma's heart.

Zero let his gaze drop. He was extremely thankful not to find anyone else around but his relief was short lived because in the next moment, two more doors further along the corridor had opened. Aido and Kain stepped out from one of them, and Ruka and Rima from the other one. In the next heartbeat, Seiren appeared as well – Zero wasn't exactly sure where she had popped up from. He eyed the small group of serious looking nobles and noted that Aido and Ruka who had actively disliked him from the start were eyeing him suspiciously even though neither of them said anything.

Zero turned his gaze away from Aido's piercing blue eyes and focused on Takuma instead. "Kaname's sleeping now," he said quietly. A moment later, the sheer incongruity of his words hit Zero like a punch to the face and his flush deepened, seeing the almost open mouthed shock of the nobles around him. _Crap_ – not only had they heard him use the pureblood's name, but that brief statement had sounded like he and Kaname had just - just -

Zero swallowed but Takuma's expression did not change at all as he patiently waited for the prefect to finish speaking. "I mean, he uh, ate some breakfast and now he's uh… resting," Zero corrected awkwardly.

Takuma smiled. "I know, I saw the cleared plates on the trolley earlier," he answered. "Thank you."

Zero gave a brief nod, willing his blush to recede. Takuma's smile was genuine enough but the unblinking gazes the others were fixing on him was rather unsettling and Zero couldn't wait to get away. Thankfully, the Assistant Dorm Leader read his thoughts. "Come on, I'll see you out," he said quietly as he stepped forward and placed a light hand on the prefect's elbow, subtly guiding him towards the stairs. Zero was only too glad to comply.

Both of them left the Moon Dorms together and Zero only relaxed once he was outside the gates and no longer being subjected to the others' scrutiny. Takuma sensed his relief and smiled again. "Thank you very much, Zero," he said again, more warmly and less formally than before. "I'm so glad I took the chance to speak to you."

Zero only hunched a shoulder awkwardly, aware of how rude he had been to the noble earlier. "I didn't do much," he mumbled but Takuma only smiled again. "You did, more than you think. The important thing is that it helped Kaname."

Then, as Zero only looked awkward again, the blond noble asked, "Did he say if he would be joining us for classes this evening?"

Zero nodded at once, relieved that Takuma had more or less changed the subject. "Yeah, he did. He should be completely rested by then. I have to go now." Zero turned to leave but a hand touched his arm again and he turned around reluctantly to face Takuma. The blond noble was looking uncharacteristically solemn again.

"Zero, don't be..." Takuma paused, trying to find the right word to use. "... don't be... embarrassed about this," he finally said. "Whatever it is you have with Kaname, it's _special _- treasure it. As long as you have his best interests at heart, I promise you my fullest support. And that of our little group as well."

Zero looked touched but still raised a sceptical eyebrow at the last sentence and Takuma smiled again. "Trust me - I'll make sure they do the same," he promised with a touch of steel in his voice. Zero stared at him wordlessly, seeing nothing but sincerity in the warm green eyes. Then he swallowed - Takuma's words had meant more to him than he could have realised.

"I... thank you," Zero finally replied, more shakily than he had intended to. Takuma just smiled and inclined his head. Before he could embarrass himself anymore, Zero turned around and strode off swiftly towards the Sun Dorms. The sun was only just starting to rise now and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. Zero inhaled the cool air deeply, his steps slowing down after a while. What he and Kaname had now was so precious to him but least... they weren't alone in this. Not anymore and Zero felt his heart warm again as he recalled Takuma's words.

- o -

Barely ten seconds after Zero had left Kaname's rooms, the covers on the pureblood's bed were thrown back and there was a lightning fast flurry of movement. In a matter of seconds, a set of black silk pyjamas lay discarded on the carpet while the cream coloured set that Zero had left on the chair was now missing.

Kaname burrowed deep under the silk covers of his bed once more and let himself drift off into a dreamless sleep, smiling softly to himself.

-- Chapter End --


	15. Chap 15: Come Trust With Me

**Author Notes: **Thank you for your wonderful reviews and for your patience! Here's the next chapter and I hope it's not too boring after the previous few chapters. It's also angst free this time hence all sweetness and fluff! Geez, now there's a surprise... :D

You'll probably also notice some similarities between this 'date' chapter and **Blackened Wing**'s fabulously romantic and fluffy Take the Lead story... but it's mostly unintentional, I swear!

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero go catch another movie. At the beginning, it is Zero's confession that leads to another touching gesture from Kaname, but at the end, it is Kaname's confession that leads to a show of trust from Zero.

-- Chapter Start --

A few days had passed since Zero's overnight visit to Kaname in the Moon Dorms and it was now the middle of the following week. The two of them had originally planned to catch a movie together and after the emotional events of the past week, it sounded like an even better idea than before.

After all, there was no really suitable place to hang out in Cross Academy, especially if they didn't want to run the risk of being found out by anyone other than the Night Class nobles. Zero wasn't sure if he wanted to spend anymore time in Kaname's rooms now that the nobles knew he had spent a whole night there last week. He imagined it wouldn't be very fun to encounter Aido's frigid glare again, nor Ruka's.

- o -

When Zero walked over to the Moon Dorms at seven o'clock on Wednesday night, hands tucked into his jeans pockets in a rather obviously diffident manner, Kaname's limousine was already waiting outside the main door and the pureblood himself was standing beside it. Kaname had decided to skip class again and Zero had to grin at how he had said it without so much as batting an eyelid.

"Hello, Zero," Kaname greeted with a pleased smile and Zero immediately felt his heart start to race a little more than it already was. All right, so he was rather nervous at going out with Kaname. It wasn't that he didn't trust the pureblood or anything but they were going out now not to use up vouchers or because they had accidentally bumped into each other, but because they wanted to spend some time together. It was a deliberate decision this time and well, it made things a little different. Zero felt a little more aware of Kaname, somehow, and more than a little shy of him as well.

He gave the pureblood a small smile and nod, thankful not to see anyone standing around other than the same driver who had driven them back from town previously. Zero almost asked Kaname where the nobles were and thankfully remembered just in time that they were obviously in class. _Calm down, Kiriyu! No need to get so darned nervous..._

All the same, Zero avoided looking at the driver as the older man opened the back car door deferentially for Kaname. Zero slid in after him and the driver closed the car door carefully before getting into the driver's seat.

"You look nice," Kaname murmured as the car started down the drive of the Moon Dorms. It was a normal, neutral statement but the warm tone and equally warm look caused a by now familiar heat to rise in Zero's face. He knew the driver was a vampire and hence, could not have missed hearing Kaname's comment no matter how casual it was. Zero was thankful the other man hadn't seen the rather ardent look in the pureblood's eyes, though. It was obvious Kaname thought he looked extremely good this evening and Zero was glad he had taken the trouble with his appearance tonight, pairing nicely fitting faded blue jeans with a dark blue, almost purple collared T-shirt. He knew the colour highlighted his unusual eyes.

"Thanks. Well, uh, you don't look too bad yourself," Zero returned the compliment, trying hard not to stare too obviously at Kaname who was wearing a long sleeved black silk shirt with a high collar, paired with black slacks. Zero suspected it was probably impossible to make Kaname look bad but he couldn't help raising one eyebrow. "We're just going out for a movie, right?" he asked. "Or are you planning to go somewhere posh after that?"

Kaname looked a little startled before glancing down at his apparel. "No... but I..." The pureblood hesitated then continued quietly, even a little self-deprecatingly, "I don't really have any T-shirts."

Oh wow, _really_? Zero felt his other eyebrow go up. He didn't think there was a person alive who didn't actually own at least a couple of T-shirts, whether they were collared or round necked ones but it looked like he was wrong after all – the well dressed evidence was sitting right next to him!

Kaname found himself colouring faintly at Zero's look of open surprise. It sort of made him feel like... like he was a freak for not owning a piece of clothing that was apparently a standard item in everyone else's closets, at least in the prefect's opinion. Kaname knew that even Takuma had a couple of designer ones from Shiki who had gotten them as a gift after a recent sports themed photo shoot.

Not knowing what to say, Kaname turned his head to the left, looking unseeingly at the scenery flashing past outside the window as the car drove out of the Cross Academy gates and picked up speed. He could feel Zero was eyeing him and after about half a minute, the prefect cleared his throat. "Maybe we can go look for some later?" Zero offered in a carefully neutral tone.

Kaname swung back, startled. Then he smiled. "That would be nice," he agreed, touched by the sincere look in Zero's amethyst eyes, that were almost that same, soft violet hue of before.

Zero gave a little nod and shrug – the nod to acknowledge what Kaname has said, and the shrug to indicate he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary, that Kaname's warm eyes seemed to imply he had. Slightly flustered, Zero leaned back. The seats were covered with genuine, supple leather and felt comfortable under his palm and the back of his head. Kaname eyed the twelve inches or so of distance between him and Zero. It wasn't much but it was still too far for his liking. It reminded him of something however, and the pureblood leaned forward. "Akira-san, could you please play the CD I passed to you earlier?"

"Of course, Kaname-sama." Without taking his eyes off the road, the driver ran his fingers over the rack of CDs under the inbuilt CD player of the limousine. Zero darted a quick, questioning look at Kaname. "He called you Kaname-sama," he commented in a low voice.

The pureblood merely smiled. "Akira-san used to be my father's driver," he said simply. The driver didn't appear to have heard their conversation. He merely removed one of the plastic CD casings and held it up to show the cover to Kaname. "Yes, that's the one. We'll listen to it now, thank you," Kaname murmured then pressed a button on the panel in front of him. A black partition slid up soundlessly, separating the front seats from the back.

Kaname nodded at the solid partition. "It's sound proofed," he explained and Zero nodded absently, his thoughts still on what the pureblood had said earlier. Kaname saw that and elaborated a little. "Akira has known me since I was born but we lost touch after my parents... died. It wasn't until I came to Cross Academy that I managed to get in touch with him again." Kaname's voice was an intriguing mix of pained regret and genuine fondness, making Zero suspect that there was more to the story than what the pureblood had said. This was another facet of Kaname he had not seen before but like everything else, it sounded genuine.

"You trust him," Zero said softly and Kaname nodded at once. "I do indeed." He was looking at Zero as he said this and the prefect swallowed again – the intense look in Kaname's deep brown eyes was unmistakable, as was its meaning.

_I trust you too, Zero._

It made an aching lump form in Zero's throat but before he could think of what to say in return, piano music filled the car interior, drifting out from the small, almost invisible speakers set in the car doors. It was the unmistakable, somber tones of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and Zero's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's... it's Moonlight Sonata!" he blurted out and Kaname couldn't help smiling at his surprise. "Yes, it is," he agreed smoothly. The pureblood had thought about how to get back the comfortable intimacy that they had started to enjoy before his recent, rash action had almost destroyed it. Kaname recalled how this particular sonata had sent Zero to sleep against his arm, even though they had hardly known each other then. He could still recall how comfortable he had felt sitting in the anonymity of the darkened music hall, with the prefect sitting beside him. Then Kaname frowned. The tentative smile that was flowering on Zero's lips disappeared and with a sudden movement, he swung his head away to look out of his window.

"Zero?" Kaname asked quietly, holding himself back from wanting to touch the prefect's hand that was resting on the seat nearest to him. "Is something -"

But he never finished his question because Zero had swung around again with a rather abrupt sounding question. "Aren't you afraid that I'll fall asleep again listening to this?"

Kaname blinked. "No... that only happened once, during the recital, right?"

Zero's cheeks warmed slightly. "No, not only then," he admitted and dropped his gaze when Kaname asked, "What?"

Zero cleared his throat again and forced himself to look at Kaname. "I used to listen to the CD you gave me... almost every time I couldn't sleep. Especially... Moonlight Sonata," he confessed softly, blushing even more when a surprised but pleased smile lit up Kaname's face. Scowling lightly, Zero turned to look out of the window again, half regretting he had said that.

After a moment of silence, long fingers closed over his hand and squeezed lightly. Zero looked over his shoulder to see Kaname regarding at him with a soft, tender smile. "So, did you also listen to it last week?"

Zero stiffened but didn't pull his hand from Kaname's. He knew what the pureblood meant – that night when everything had almost fallen apart for both of them. Zero hesitated. He didn't want to cause Kaname anymore guilt... but he didn't want to lie to him either. The prefect finally settled for shaking his head silently and bit the inside of his lip when the pureblood's face fell in disappointment.

"Why not?" Kaname asked.

Zero turned to face the window again, his heart squeezing in his chest. He didn't know how to say it without making Kaname feel bad. He didn't want that, he didn't want to hurt Kaname again.

"Zero? Tell me, please." Kaname's voice was soft but its very softness was compelling and Zero faced him again with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Kaname, but I don't have that CD anymore," he admitted quietly with a guilty pang in his heart.

Deep brown eyes widened a little in surprise. "Why not? Did you lose it?"

Zero shook his head, feeling even more guilty and knowing he looked it as well. "I destroyed it that night," he confessed in a hoarse whisper, the words coming out in a rush.

Kaname's eyes then rounded in shock. _Destroyed?_

_Geez, perfect choice of words, Kiriyu... _Zero bit his lip again, looking down at his knees. "Sorry, Kaname," he mumbled. "I was just so... so..." he broke off and swallowed. _Broken hearted..._

"Oh Zero, don't!" Kaname groaned out and the prefect's head snapped up, seeing the soft brown eyes filling with pain and familiar guilt. "Don't you ever apologise for something that was my fault!"

The pureblood's voice sounded choked and Zero drew in a shaky breath. "Kaname?" he whispered and suddenly found himself dragged across the leather seat and into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I drove you to do that," Kaname whispered, his voice half muffled against Zero's hair, his arms around the prefect's back. Zero was now half sitting and half leaning on Kaname in a rather awkward position but his arms still came up to embrace the pureblood. "Well, I'm sorry I did that," he whispered back and Kaname hushed him, his lips pressing kisses onto the silver hair.

"And stop apologising, Kaname!"

"I... well, you too, then!"

A soft grumble sounded, followed by an equally soft murmur of assent. They remained like that for a minute or two as the even tones of Moonlight Sonata swirled around them, drawing out their emotions much, much more than another other piece would have done. Then Zero pulled back a little and Kaname released him reluctantly, his hand lingering on the prefect's arm.

"Uhm, let's not make this sonata too emotional for me, huh?" Zero quipped in a voice that still shook a little. "Otherwise, I'll never be able to listen to it again..."

Kaname had to smile at that. "Nope, let's not," he agreed. After a moment of silence, Kaname's hand slid up to Zero's shoulder and moved across, pulling the prefect close to him. Zero blinked hard but did not move away. After all, they were alone now and Kaname's arm around him felt good. Their earlier embrace, although unexpected, had also made the atmosphere less awkward for him. Zero felt his initial nervousness melt away and he inhaled deeply, taking in Kaname's delicious scent and found himself relaxing. This actually felt pretty good...

"Zero?" murmured Kaname when the sonata finally ended and another one started. The pureblood's lips were pressed to Zero's hair and the latter wasn't quite sure if Kaname was just touching his hair or kissing it but... well, no matter, it felt nice.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. _Damn_, he really shouldn't be listening to Moonlight Sonata when he was going out with Kaname!! Zero tried to blink himself awake but was feeling too comfortable now to move away from the pureblood's warmth.

"What about the Hello Kitty toy? Is she alright?"

Startled, Zero twisted his head to look up at Kaname. "Uhm, she's fine," he mumbled as he quickly looked down again. "Don't worry."

Kaname chuckled softly, pressing another kiss onto Zero's hair before pulling him closer. "I'm glad," he said softly. "I would like to see her again some day..."

Zero gave him a wary look in return. Was Kaname asking if he could come to his room sometime? But the pureblood looked as innocent as his remark had been and after a moment, Zero nodded cautiously before resting his head on Kaname's shoulder again, completely missing the pleased smile on the pureblood's face.

- o -

"I'll go get the tickets, shall I?" Kaname enquired.

They had arrived at the town and were now standing in front of the cineplex at the top floor of the large shopping mall. As expected, there wasn't much of a crowd here seeing as it was the middle of the week. Kaname gestured towards the half dozen or so open ticket counters and raised his eyebrow at Zero who started to nod but then hesitated. They didn't have vouchers to exchange for tickets this time which meant they had to dig into their own pockets.

Zero had the money to pay for both tickets but he had the feeling Kaname would be offended if he offered to pay him back for one of them. At the same time, Zero also felt a bit uncomfortable at the notion of being 'treated' to movie by Kaname.

"Zero?" Kaname was starting to frown at the other's apparent spacing out and Zero quickly shook his head, an idea coming to him. He could always spring for the snack, right? After all, Kaname loved the popcorn...

"Yeah, you get that," Zero answered, as casually as he could because he suddenly realised that for all purpose and meaning, they were actually out on a date. A real one... not just an outing. Zero hoped the heat flooding his cheeks now weren't noticeable in the dim light of the cineplex foyer.

"Well, do you have any preference for the seating?" Kaname then asked, wondering what was causing the prefect to blush now. Not that he minded the visual effect...

Zero blinked, touched that the pureblood had consulted him this time even if he had no qualms about sitting at the side aisle this time. In fact, he was kinda... expecting it. Zero shook his head decisively. "Nope, you choose."

There wasn't anyone queuing up at the counters now so Zero followed Kaname right up to the nearest window. The pureblood requested for two tickets for another action thriller and after scanning the available seats on the computer screen, pointed to the back row of the right aisle since the ones on the left was taken. As the clerk counted out his change, Kaname glanced at Zero and winked unexpectedly at him, making the prefect scowl before he backed away from the counter at once.

"Uhm, I'll go get the popcorn," Zero muttered before hurrying over to the refreshment stand, pretending he hadn't seen Kaname's wide grin.

The halls and screens here were larger than the ones housed by the cinema in the small town next to Cross Academy. There were only a handful of people who were going to see the same movie as Kaname and Zero, which suited them just fine. The pureblood led the way into the hall this time and sat next to the cushioned partition. As Zero took the remaining seat on Kaname's left, the pureblood made a show of pushing the connecting arm rest all the way up until it aligned with the backs of their seats, getting an embarrassed glare from Zero before he pointedly turned away, ignoring the soft chuckle on his right. "I like how this thing goes up," Kaname then remarked and wasn't surprised that his comment went unanswered.

Zero was fishing out a familiar looking small box from his trouser pockets but he relented to give Kaname an enquiring look as he took out his ear plugs. "Did you bring yours?" Zero asked. "I brought along my spare pair if you didn't..."

But Kaname had and he fitted them into his ears as well as the screen blinked to life and the usual liquor commercials and upcoming movie trailers started. The non-stop action on screen and the amplified sounds booming from the speakers made talking unnecessary and both of them relaxed in their seats, a little more comfortable in each other's presence this time and more prepared to enjoy the movie as well.

The darkened hall brought a most welcome sense of privacy and anonymity to both of them, particularly Kaname. He welcomed it, especially since there were a good number of empty seats and rows in between them and the nearest group of people also watching the movie. Without a word, the pureblood slid a little lower in his cushioned seat with a soft sigh before crossing his legs at the knees and leaning his head on Zero's right shoulder. Thank goodness for moveable arm rests, Kaname thought contentedly.

"Hey, are you sleepy?" Zero asked softly. Kaname smiled at the adorable surprise in the prefect's voice. "Nope," he replied and reached for the carton of popcorn Zero was holding.

Oh. So Kaname was just leaning on his arm because he wanted to? Zero felt his cheeks warm again but with pleasure that he couldn't quite hide. He was apparently the only one whom Kaname felt safe being close to and he found that he liked it. He liked it very much. There were no children to disrupt them this time and Kaname and Zero found that they could follow and enjoy the action thriller on the screen, even if their keen senses were still half focused on each other.

Kaname took and ate another caramelised kernel of popcorn out of the carton in his left hand, feeling supremely content to have Zero at his side. The prefect smelled utterly delicious to him and his T-shirt smelled fresh – the pureblood couldn't help rubbing his left cheek against the soft material of the sleeve ever so often, his eyes on the screen but most of his attention on the boy at his side.

Zero too, helped himself to some of the popcorn. He didn't usually like them but it felt different somehow, to share them with Kaname. During a quiet, dialog scene in the movie, Zero belatedly realised that he had bought only one carton instead of two. _Oh dear_. He hoped it didn't look like he was stinging on the snack since he had gotten a Coke for himself and water for Kaname as well, but it hadn't occurred to him at first that he could be eating the popcorn. Besides, it felt – nice - to eat out of the same, shared carton than separate ones. After all, it wasn't as if he wanted a whole lot of them for himself...

"Hey, they're yours, Kaname," he protested softly a few minutes later when Kaname proffered the box to him again. Kaname raised his head a little. "But you bought them," he pointed out softly.

"Yeah, but I bought them for you!" Zero could have bitten his tongue out right after that and he flushed anew. _Geez, I sound so pathetic...!_

_For me?_ Kaname wondered if his grin was really as wide as it felt when he also noticed Zero's chagrined expression. "Well, I hope you're not expecting me to eat them all myself and run the risk of getting fat!" the pureblood drawled playfully.

Zero couldn't help grinning at the nearly unimaginable idea of Kaname being anything other than his lean, lithe self and his earlier embarrassment was evaporating under the weight of Kaname's teasing smile. "Heaven forbid that Kaname Kuran should ever gain weight," he shot back dryly but dipped his fingers into the popcorn as the pureblood settled against his shoulder again.

After a while, Zero tilted his head a little to the right, resting his right cheek on the top of Kaname's silky, wavy hair, loving its familiar fragrance and its impossible softness on his skin. He knew that he should be embarrassed as hell that he was sitting this close to a male and so intimately as well... but like everything else when it came to _this_ particular pureblood, it just felt... right. Zero inhaled deeply and let his breath out in a soft, long sigh of pure contentment.

- o -

The movie was actually quite good. Kaname and Zero discussed the surprising twist at the end in quiet tones as they waited for the other people to exit the cinema hall before following suit.

"So, where to next?" asked Zero as they walked out of the exit and came out to the foyer again. They both removed their ear plugs as they looked around them. Kaname spotted the directory of shops on a mounted board a few metres away from the escalator leading down to the second floor.

"Let's see what this place has," he murmured. Zero glanced at his watch, a little surprised to find it was already almost half past nine. He strolled over to where Kaname was perusing the list of shops and the pureblood turned towards him and smiled. "Let's go down to the second floor first," he suggested.

Zero shrugged. "OK, but all the restaurants are down on the ground floor," he commented. It was way past their dinnertime now and he was hungry despite having something to eat earlier. Zero's thoughts broke off as he felt Kaname's hand at his elbow, guiding him over to the nearby escalators. The prefect flashed Kaname an exasperated look and the pureblood merely smiled charmingly as he calmly removed his hand from Zero's arm. "I would like to look at something first, if that's all right with you?"

Zero shrugged, half his mind still wondering if any of the passers by had noticed Kaname's hand on his arm a moment ago and hoping that they hadn't. He knew Kaname was more of a touchy feely person than he was, which was sort of surprising considering he was a pureblood. Or maybe because Kaname was a pureblood and couldn't afford to act like this all the time?

As they stepped off the escalator. Kaname scanned the shops in front of him then walked forward confidently. Zero followed him but paused as he saw the pureblood heading for a shop selling music CDs and movie DVDs. Quite suddenly, the conversation they had had in the car earlier came back to Zero, driving all other thoughts from his head.

Of course it was a coincidence... wasn't it? Zero realised he had stopped walking and hurried after Kaname who was already in the shop. There were still a couple of customers inside even though one of the staff was already taking in the large promotional posters outside in preparation for closing the shop for the night.

An admiring salesgirl walked up to Kaname and he smiled politely at her. "Do you have 'Classical Collection: The Sonatas Volume One'?" he requested. Again, his excellent memory served him well. Zero, who had heard his words as well, froze in surprise.

_That was the exact title of the CD Kaname had given him..._

"Kaname?" Zero's voice was soft and Kaname turned around at once, forgetting to breathe for a moment as his gaze landed on a pair of softened eyes in that perfect shade of violet. "Yes, Zero?" Kaname prompted softly and the prefect blinked.

"You - you're not getting the CD for -" Zero hesitated, not wanting to sound presumptuous. After all, Kaname could be purchasing that CD for a number of reasons, none of which had to include him, right?

The salesgirl popped up again beside Kaname and proffered the requested CD. Zero blinked when he saw the cover – yes, it was the exact same one.

"I am, Zero," Kaname said firmly. He took the CD from the girl with a nod of thanks then walked up to the cashier. Kaname let the teenaged male scan the barcode of the CD then took it from him and slit the plastic wrap open with his thumbnail. He nodded when the cashier asked if he wanted the CD tested.

Zero sighed. "Kaname, you don't have to," he protested but the pureblood only shook his head gravely at him. "I want to, Zero," he said. Then he smiled. "Besides, it's just one CD. I would buy the whole shop if you asked me to," he added in a low tone.

The unexpected words stunned Zero into silence, leaving Kaname to take out his gold pen from his shirt pocket and write a short message on the inside label of the CD casing. In the meantime, the opening strains of one of Mozart's sonatas came on over the speakers. It lasted for a few seconds until the cashier flipped to another selection in the CD before looking enquiringly at Kaname. The pureblood nodded and handed over the required amount of cash before taking the disc back and keeping it in the casing. It was obvious to the cashier that this customer didn't want him to see the message he had penned inside the label so he merely held open the plastic bag for Kaname to drop the CD into.

While the cashier was counting out his change, Kaname handed the bag to Zero. "Open it when you get home," he said. Zero pursed his lips for a bit. It wasn't fair for Kaname to have to buy him _two_ of the same CDs especially when Zero was the one who had destroyed the first one. "Kaname, you didn't have to," he repeated then blinked as Kaname wrapped his fingers around the handle of the bag.

"I want to," the pureblood repeated firmly, a determined light starting to glint in his brown eyes. Zero exhaled when he saw that but stubbornly opened his mouth to argue some more.

"A simple thanks will do, Zero," Kaname said softly with a teasing smile and waited for the scowl that he was sure would appear on the prefect's face. But it didn't... only an enchanting blush appeared instead. That, and a soft, rather embarrassed smile.

_Dear God, when you look like that, Zero..._ Kaname wanted nothing more than to sweep the prefect into his arms and kiss him with all that he had.

"Then... thank you, Kaname," murmured Zero, flushing even more at the unmistakable look in the pureblood's eyes. _Uhm, don't look at me like that in public, Kaname..._

After a long moment that was only broken by the none too subtle clearing of the throat by the cashier, Kaname and Zero left the shop in silence, the latter clutching the small plastic bag in his hand. He was feeling somewhat conflicted now. His heart was warmed by the pureblood's thoughtful gift but the disparity between them that the simple purchase had highlighted also made him uneasy. Should he feel more uncomfortable at the fact that Kaname had now given him three gifts?

Kaname glanced at Zero, wondering at his sudden quiet. Was he shy because he had stared at him so obviously or because he had bought the CD for him? Kaname wasn't sure but forbore from asking.

- o -

Even before they reached the ground floor of the shopping complex, both Kaname and Zero had smelled something that made their stomachs rumble and there it was as soon as they stepped off the escalator and turned the corner - a twenty four hour fried chicken outlet stood right in front of them, the same chain of fast food that they had gone to with Yuuki previously at the town next to their school.

Zero glanced at Kaname. "Remember this?" he asked with a slight, teasing smile.

Kaname was enchanted by Zero's smile. "Yes, I do." Seized partially by impulse and by the fragrant aroma of fried chicken, Kaname suddenly grabbed hold of Zero's free hand, the one nearest to him. "Let's have this for dinner..."

They were already halfway inside the outlet before Zero found his voice again. "You want to eat here?" he asked, before hurriedly pulling his hand from Kaname's grasp. The pureblood sighed – Zero was just too reticent, sometimes!

"Yes, Zero, I have a sudden craving for fried chicken," Kaname insisted. _And for eating them with my fingers... and for seeing you eat with yours... and most especially for tasting your fingers after that..._

Zero looked unconvinced but led the way to the corner booth of the mostly unoccupied outlet, making sure to keep his free hand out of Kaname's reach this time. "Let's sit here then," he suggested.

Kaname nodded and took out his wallet but Zero stopped him. "No, Kaname. Let - let me." Kaname looked at him in surprise. "It's OK, Zero, I'll buy lunch... or dinner... or whatever meal you want to call this."

Zero only shook his head. "Let me, Kaname. I want to."

There was a sudden, slightly awkward silence. Kaname opened his mouth, saw the determined, almost desperate look in Zero's eyes and closed his mouth again. Paying for a meal was supposed to be something simple... but it suddenly had many different meanings for them and Kaname wasn't sure what to do or say in this situation. Zero saw Kaname's confusion and sighed. "You bought me this CD, Kaname," he finally said, holding out the small plastic bag. "Let me at least get dinner..."

But still, Kaname hesitated. When he had suggested that they go see a movie a couple of weeks earlier, he had meant to take care of everything – the transportation, the movie tickets, the meal... all of them hardly making a dent in his pockets. He felt it was embarrassing not to, when it was he who had suggested this outing in the first place.

But Zero looked like he really wanted to pay for their dinner and Kaname realised it was important to the prefect that he contributed even if Kaname honestly didn't expect him to. Well, it was only a fried chicken dinner, right?

"All right," Kaname said graciously even if it didn't really sit well with him. "I'd like some more of those nuggets, Zero. Thank you."

Zero nodded, a small but pleased smile appearing on his face. "Go wash your hands first," he said before turning around and walking off to the self service counter. It didn't even occur to him that what he said sounded like a command rather than a suggestion and that Kaname didn't appear to have even noticed as he nodded and obediently walked off in the direction of the sinks.

Zero chose a combo set for two to three persons – five pieces of fried chicken, half a dozen boneless nuggets, some potato wedges generously smothered in mayonnaise and cheese sauce, a tub of cold coleslaw and another of hot mashed potato with gravy. There were two cups of soft drink included in the set but he exchanged one of them for a bottle of mineral water.

When Zero carried the tray over to the corner booth, he was embarrassedly pleased at Kaname's smile. "Why don't you go wash your hands?" the pureblood suggested as he took the tray off Zero's hands and started to transfer the items onto the table. One wouldn't have known it was the first time he had done this and the second time he had been in such an outlet from the deft, sure way he did it and Zero shook his head to himself as he headed for the sinks. Kaname always exuded such poise and confidence in public... but now he knew better. The pureblood could be insecure too... but only with him. It made a small warmth blossom in Zero's heart.

The meal was far better than the previous one had been and Kaname and Zero were careful not to mention Yuuki's name. Neither had quite figured out her position with where they were now so they simply said nothing. Both of them sat at the same side of the booth this time, Zero on Kaname's left, and ate happily with their fingers. They ignored the fact that their arms and elbows touched from time to time.

Kaname displayed far less hesitation and a lot more skill this time at eating with his fingers. He even took the one piece of chicken wing for himself after polishing off two nuggets with an almost childlike relish that made Zero smile. The wedges got an even more delighted reaction from Kaname and Zero very nearly chuckled.

It took them less than twenty minutes to polish off everything. "Ah, that was good," Zero sighed as he dropped the chicken bone in his hand and started licking his fingers clean. Kaname had finished eating as well and he glanced sideways at his partner. Then he froze. A moment later, his thoughtful gaze flicked around the almost deserted outlet. There was a teenaged couple at the other end of the outlet and the staff at the counters were taking advantage of the lull to gossip amongst themselves.

_Perfect._

"Hey...!" Zero was startled when Kaname turned to him and grabbed his right hand with his left one, pulling it away from the prefect's mouth. "Kaname, what-?"

Zero broke off on a gasp of surprise that was almost a squeak as he saw the pureblood pull his hand up to his mouth. Zero's eyes went huge with shock as Kaname's pink tongue started licking his pointer finger clean of remaining batter crumbs and chicken grease.

"Kaname...!" The pureblood's name was now voiced in a mortified whisper and Kaname looked up into shocked amethyst eyes. "Zero, don't you know that I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you lick your fingers?" the pureblood confessed throatily before closing his lips around the base of Zero's middle finger and pulling it tantalisingly slowly out of his mouth. Kaname's dark eyes were gleaming with an almost predatory light now but it was tempered with an adoring look and Zero blushed hotly, torn between wanting to pull his hand away and slap Kaname for his effrontery or just... melt.

He finally settled for sitting there speechless with his cheeks and ears flushed pink and his gaze locked unwillingly onto Kaname's skilled lips and tongue as they cleaned his fingers very, very thoroughly but made his blood race in return. Zero hoped that no one would even think of looking their way now because he couldn't seem to find the strength to pull his trembling hand away from Kaname's ministrations.

Finally, the pureblood finished and lowered Zero's hand to the table. "Well, that was really finger lickin' good," Kaname whispered meaningfully, turning Zero's blush up a notch and making him gulp. Well, he wasn't going to take this sitting down... "Really?" Zero asked, as steadily as he could. "Perhaps I should try it, then?" Without waiting for an answer, he caught Kaname's right hand and brought it up to his lips in turn.

Kaname was surprised but he still managed to arch an eyebrow with his usual flair. "Go ahead," he purred, all innocent encouragement but Zero couldn't hold the incorrigible pureblood's direct gaze and he looked down at the table as he tentatively touched his tongue to the tip of Kaname's pointer finger. With that one slight touch, the beautiful hand in his trembled and Zero's gaze immediately snapped up to Kaname's.

The pureblood was now looking at him with his mouth slightly open as if he couldn't quite believe what Zero was doing... but loved it anyway. His hesitation melting away into newfound confidence, Zero took a firmer hold of Kaname's hand and started licking his fingers clean in turn. But it was when he inserted the pureblood's middle finger deep into his mouth that Kaname gave a startled, involuntary gasp and both of them froze at the sound.

Light hearted teasing had turned to something deeper... something more sensual... more arousing... more meaningful. Zero dropped Kaname's hand immediately, his cheeks turning hot again. "Uh, I think that's enough," he mumbled before hurriedly getting up. "I'll go wash up..."

Kaname didn't say anything but he kept his gaze on Zero's hurriedly retreating back as he slid the same middle finger into his mouth, tasting Zero on his skin.

- o -

A quarter of an hour later, Kaname and Zero were in the limousine once again, on the way back to Cross Academy. Shopping for T-shirts would have to wait for a different occasion since all the shops were already closed. It was a half hour car ride and they were content to sit quietly at the backseat with the partition up and Zero's head resting lightly on Kaname's shoulder. The prefect closed his eyes after a while, enjoying the comfortable silence between them and how good it felt to be just beside Kaname, to feel the pureblood next to him and breathe in his intoxicating scent. He was thankful once again that they had made up, even if the term itself still made him cringe a little.

Kaname was quiet as well, looking out of the window but not really seeing the darkened surroundings. He didn't want this night to ever end now that Zero was beside him but of course it would. He also wanted to say goodnight to the prefect in the way they had after they had come back from dinner at Le Prestige... only he didn't dare kiss Zero again like he wanted to, and he didn't know if he... could.

The silent, uneventful ride was over almost too soon and a discreet knock sounded on the partition. Zero quickly sat up straight, blinking and running a self conscious hand through his hair. Damn, he had almost fallen asleep again...

Kaname leaned forward and pressed the button. The partition slid down soundlessly. "We are approaching Cross Academy, Kaname-sama," the driver said in his usual expressionless voice. "Thank you, Akira-san," Kaname murmured and glanced at Zero who shrugged a little and looked away. "I wish it didn't have to end," the prefect murmured softly, almost to himself and Kaname felt his heartbeat quicken at the words. "Please stop at the gates, we'll get out there," Kaname told the driver and Zero's heart leapt. _Could that mean that Kaname wanted to..._

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

Kaname looked at Zero and smiled hopefully. Feeling a little flustered and pleased at the same time, Zero's gaze shied away from that meaningful smile but he nodded then got out of his side of the car as soon as the driver went around to open the door for Kaname.

They headed into the dark and quiet woods again, not looking at each other and not speaking. But soon, they were out of sight of the car, the gates and the road. Kaname stopped under a large tree and turned to Zero, holding out his hand in silent invitation. Locking eyes with the pureblood, Zero felt the slight tension leave his body. He reached out his own hand and let their fingers intertwine. With that same hopeful little smile playing on his lips, Kaname tugged lightly, puling Zero closer to him. There was an adorable hint of hesitation before Zero complied then they were standing close together, their chests almost, but not quite touching, their breaths mingling between them. Hoping... fearing... wanting...

His eyes on Zero's, Kaname squeezed the prefect's fingers lightly then released his hand. He wrapped both arms around the prefect's slim waist instead, linking his fingers at the small of Zero's back and letting his arms rest on the slight, outward curve of the other's hips. Then Kaname stood still, waiting for Zero's response.

Zero's arms were now caged in by the pureblood. He raised them slowly, tentatively sliding his palms over Kaname's chest, feeling the slight rise and fall that denoted the other's uneven breathing and the small protrusion of hardened nipples until he reached Kaname's shoulders and rested his hands on them. The warmth of Zero's hands penetrated through the thin silk of the pureblood's shirt and he shivered as his nipples were touched, however briefly.

Both of them were silent but then again, no words were needed. Zero's eyes were soft and tender as he gazed into Kaname's eyes, his cheeks flushing softly as he read the clear adoration in the chocolate depths. He still didn't know why would someone like Kaname look at him like this... as if he was... well... good looking.

"Well..." Zero whispered a soft encouragement after a while, his whole being longing for a kiss. In answer, Kaname bent forward and brushed his lips in a chaste kiss against Zero's cheek. The prefect quickly turned his face towards Kaname, his lips seeking out the other's but it was too late – Kaname had drawn back. "No, Zero," he whispered with a small shake of his head. _I can't..._

A tiny frown appeared between Zero's brows. "Why not, Kaname?" he whispered back. _I want you to kiss me..._

Kaname's eyes darkened as he read the silent wish in the softened violet eyes. "Are you expecting me to kiss you on the lips, Zero?" he asked softly, his heart thudding faster in his chest as the prefect nodded shyly. Kaname groaned. "God knows I want to, Zero... but I'm not sure if you want me to. Not after what happened the last time," he confessed shakily.

_Oh._

Zero was silent for a moment, recalling how he had jerked back from Kaname before when the pureblood had wanted to touch his neck. But then was then... and this is now. Zero nodded, holding those endless, hurting dark eyes with his direct gaze, not letting go. "I want you to, Kaname," he whispered. "Please."

Kaname closed his eyes in a heartfelt prayer of thankfulness. But when he reopened them, their expression turned unreadable. "I don't want to bite you again, Zero... not like how I did the last time."

Zero shook his head. "You won't," he said softly. "I know you won't."

Kaname inhaled carefully, holding onto Zero's soft scent and the conviction in his eyes as if they were the only thing keeping him sane right at this minute. "How can you know that?" His voice was filled with aching wonder. "Because you promised me," Zero replied softly.

Kaname's eyes then turned anguished and Zero's heart ached in response. "I promised the last time, too, Zero."

"Trust me, Kaname," whispered Zero and this time, it was he who closed the gap between them. Kaname's lips parted, perhaps to offer another half hearted plea but met Zero's warm lips instead. "I'm safe, Kaname, I know that," the prefect whispered against the pureblood's sculptured lips. "Kiss me."

Kaname groaned. How could he resist? He couldn't, and he angled his face a little to the side, pulling Zero's body flush against his at the same time. "What if I draw your blood again?" he muttered but even then, his tongue was already darting out to taste Zero's flushed lower lip with a feather light sweep and it was Zero who groaned this time before pulling away.

Kaname let him even though his arms still curled possessively around the other's waist. "I think I can live with that," Zero murmured with a shy smile as he pressed the palm of one hand over Kaname's cheek and looked into his eyes. The pureblood turned into that caress, pressing a soft kiss onto the palm. "Really?"

"Yup. Besides, I could be the one to nick you the next time." Zero added honestly. Funny how he had never really considered that possibility before...

It was Kaname who drew back now but only to look directly into Zero's eyes. "I won't mind if you do," he said huskily, his eyes and his voice utterly serious. Zero inhaled sharply as the meaning of Kaname's words washed over him, clearing his head and erasing some of the magic surrounding them. Quickly, he shook his head. "You should, Kaname. You should mind that very much."

Kaname was a pureblood - taking his blood by force or even spilling it by accident was taboo. Kaname had lived his life by this rule... as had all purebloods before him but suddenly, he didn't want to. God help him, it didn't make sense when it came to this wonderful person standing before him now.

"If you want it, take it, Zero," Kaname said steadily, his gaze burning with sincerity. He meant every word and Zero found himself inhaling sharply again. Did Kaname know what he was offering? "Are – are you sure?" Zero asked, disbelief written all over his face.

Kaname nodded silently. _Anything you want, Zero... anything I can give you._

Zero read the silent answer in the dark, passionate eyes and nodded mutely, stunned despite himself. Then he blinked, belatedly remembering what they were about to do. "Well... not now anyway," he muttered then closed the gap between them again. A part of Kaname couldn't help reflecting that while any other vampire would have knocked him to the ground and drained him dry after such an offer, Zero appeared more interested in kissing him instead.

With a bubble of pure happiness swelling in his aching, vulnerable heart, Kaname tugged Zero closer and kissed him tenderly but thoroughly, rejoicing in the feel of their lips meeting once more. Zero reciprocated eagerly, opening his mouth, his tongue darting out to meet Kaname's. They exchanged kisses, one after another, starting the next one almost before the previous one had ended, again and again, finding each kiss sweeter than before.

After a while, Kaname took a chance and sucked gently at Zero's lower lip, drawing it into his mouth and running the tip of his tongue very lightly over the tender, inner flesh. The wounds he had made had healed fully but Zero groaned at the delicious sensation, his fingers clutching at Kaname's shoulders before sliding up to thread through the silky, wavy locks. Kaname could make his knees weak with his kisses alone and Zero's head spun. He... he wanted to do the same. He wanted to see this proud, vulnerable pureblood weakened by _his_ touch, _his_ skill.

Zero broke the kiss then pounced on Kaname's lower lip, using his blunt teeth to graze the inner flesh, tasting Kaname with his tongue before sucking the pureblood's lower lip into his mouth. Kaname shivered hard in response, one hand going up to grip a handful of Zero's T-shirt at his back, the other sliding down to curl possessively over a rounded, firm buttock as he growled into the prefect's hungry mouth.

Zero gasped softly at both the predatory growl as well as the bold hand on his rear and Kaname chuckled breathlessly. So Zero wanted to play with fire, hmm? Well, he was going to get it all right...

With a suddenness that made the prefect's head spin again, Kaname swung them around and walked backwards until his own back came up against the trunk of the nearest tree. Caught off balance by the sudden movement, Zero practically fell into Kaname's embrace, their lips still locked together, their tongues passionately dancing. Both of Kaname's hands slid lower now, long fingers splaying wide to cup both of Zero's buttocks before pulling him close with a sudden movement. Kaname ground their hips together, his senses thrilling to feel the other boy's firm arousal rubbing against his own. Zero gasped again into Kaname's mouth, breaking the kiss as he pulled away.

"Ka-Kaname!"

The pureblood merely chuckled in delight, his arms sliding up to a more neutral zone - Zero's waist - again. "Don't hide what you feel, Zero," he said huskily. Zero stood before him uncertainly and Kaname waited for his reply, both their chests heaving softly. After exactly two seconds, the pureblood made the decision for them both and pulled the prefect close again, smiling as he felt Zero's tense body.

"Are you still shy about this?" Kaname asked with a hint of laughter in his voice, giving a meaningful, upward thrust of his lean hips at the word 'this'.

"Ka-Kaname, stop that!"

With an effort, Kaname stilled his hips. "I'm sorry... it's OK," he whispered contritely. His voice now was gentle... soothing... After a while, Zero sighed and relaxed against the pureblood even if he still kept his gaze down. His face was still hot at the obvious way their arousals were still pressed against each other's. Damnit, his was still throbbing away! Well, so was Kaname's but...

Zero gave a muffled sounding groan against Kaname's shoulder and the pureblood smiled again, relishing the feel of their bodies pressing together and not in the least bit self conscious by it. He kissed Zero's hair tenderly. "Actually, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Zero," he said in as reasonable tone as he could manage, with his body occupied on... uh, other matters.

"Don't be shy, Zero. Not with me," Kaname added in a husky whisper into one pierced, flushed ear. Zero swallowed, the pureblood's words reminding him of what Takuma had told him the last time. But it was easier said then done and even when Kaname released him, the prefect kept his eyes down.

Kaname saw Zero's reluctance and even though it pained him a little, he did not press the issue. After a moment, he tilted the other's head up and gave him a gentler, more lingering kiss. Zero struggled briefly then gave up and melted into the sweet kiss. They embraced for a long, silent moment after that, both more thankful than they could have said that they had kissed again, and without any mishaps this time.

With a last tender meeting of their lips, Kaname entwined his fingers with Zero's and they finally strolled back out of the woods. As the school gates came into view again, Kaname raised Zero's hand and pressed his lips to the back of it before releasing his hand. "I enjoyed our evening, Zero," he murmured and the prefect nodded. "Me too," he said softly.

Nothing was said of a future outing but somehow, they knew that it would happen. And they could not wait for it.

-- Chapter End --


	16. Chap 16: Come Realise With Me

**Author Notes: **Thank you again for your kind reviews! I was struggling with the second half of this chapter for a good many hours so my apologies if it sucks. It certainly is a horribly sappy chapter. -_posts chapter then hides to cringe repeatedly-_ I'm glad you all liked the proposed shopping for T-shirts (along with all its implications, LOL) but that'll have to wait for the next chapter, OK?

**Summary:** The message Kaname wrote on the inside of the CD affects both him as well as Zero. The prefect is stunned at the implications while the pureblood is on tenterhooks, waiting for Zero's reply. Will it go well?

-- Chapter Start --

Zero walked back to the Sun Dorms, smiling to himself. He could still taste Kaname on his lips after the numerous kisses they had shared since coming back from their date. Zero was very glad it was already past midnight now because it meant that the corridors of the Sun Dorms were deserted – the silly smile that kept stretching his lips upwards simply refused to be suppressed despite his many attempts to ruthlessly squash it. But once he reached the safety of his room, he let it remain on his face. After all, there was no one in his room to see him now... no one except for the plush toy sitting at her usual spot on his nightstand. Zero's smile softened as he tossed the small bag he was carrying onto his bed then reached out to finger a soft, white ear that had a red bow below it.

"He wants to see you again, you know," Zero whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up at the very fact that he was talking to an inanimate soft toy, even in the privacy of his own room. "Kaname. Guess that means he wants to come to my room, huh-"

Zero broke off in mid speech. Yes, there were a hundred reasons why Kaname might want to spend time with him in his room. Privacy was a definite factor and Kaname probably just wanted to be with him - to chat, listen to music, read together or-

Zero's flush deepened and he exhaled loudly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Or to kiss, hug... and make love. There - he had said it after all, if only in his mind. _Satisfied?_

Zero growled, not even knowing who he was annoyed at - himself, for reacting so shyly when Kaname had hinted about seeing his Christmas gift again, or Kaname for daring to even hint at that. But why should Zero be annoyed in the first place? He knew that Kaname liked being with him and spending time with him. He knew that Kaname liked kissing him, touching him, and would have gone even further back in the woods a while ago if Zero hadn't stopped him.

After all, they were... they were... Zero's thoughts stumbled to a stop. What were they? _Acquaintances?_ Nope, not any longer. _Friends?_ Yes... but no, still not close enough. _A couple?_ Yeah, maybe. _Lovers?_ Whoa – too... too close!

The prefect bit his lip, feeling like his face was about to burst into flame at the sudden and erotic images that crowded his mind now, and not for the first time either. Images of him and Kaname unclothed, on a bed. Images of them entwined in each other's arms... kissing, caressing...

... and making sweet, passionate love to each other.

Zero sank down onto the bed and dropped his face into his trembling hands. Making love. With Kaname Kuran. The prefect lifted his head and stared unseeingly in front of him. Yet... it was inevitable, wasn't it? This – this unstoppable attraction to the proud but vulnerable, confident yet insecure, gentle and lonely pureblood, it was just a precursor to further and deeper intimacy between them. Why bother to deny it? He certainly couldn't...

Zero inhaled sharply, forcing himself to face what he had always tried to ignore, or at least push to the back of his mind. He no longer hated or even disliked Kaname. In fact, he liked being close to the pureblood. He liked kissing Kaname, touching him, hugging him... he wanted to be with Kaname and care for him, listen to him, share his thoughts, soothe his worries... Zero thought the pureblood extremely attractive and – let's face it – he was also sexy as hell.

Where on earth would all of the above lead to, if not right to bed? But... Kaname was a male, the same gender as he was! Zero uttered a soft sound that sounded like a moan of distress. It really was a rather moot point by now, seeing as how attracted they were to one another and how much they longed to be with each other all the time. But – but that would mean being one half of a male couple, being the lover of another male!

Zero trembled a little and bit his lower lip. Then he took another deep breath and tried looking at it from a different angle, hoping to find it less embarrassing, more acceptable.

_Was it possible to consider someone of the same gender as you your soul mate, the person you were meant to be with?_

_Was it possible to love someone of the same gender as you, even though you – both of you – were not gay? _

_More importantly – was it possible to fall in love with a pureblood vampire when you were from a family of vampire hunters and were brought up to hate them, to fear them... and to hunt them?_

Exhaling shakily, then inhaling just as shakily, Zero forced himself to confront and answer each question as honestly as he could.

_Yes._

_Yes._

_And for _this_ pureblood... yes._

Zero groaned and let himself fall backwards onto his bed, feeling as if he had crossed yet another invisible line where he and Kaname were concerned. There was a faint crinkle of plastic and he felt something hard press against his lower back. The CD Kaname had bought him... Zero pulled the bag out and extracted the plastic CD casing.

Kaname had written something on the label in the shop, hadn't he? Zero had been too stunned at the pureblood's words at that time but now, he opened the casing with fingers that were not quite steady. His eyes automatically darted to the two rows of beautiful writing across the top of the inside label. It was a much longer sentence than the one Kaname had written on the first CD, but that wasn't why it took about a minute for the words to actually register completely in Zero's mind. It was the implication of the words that took his breath away and he just sat there, staring at the words and feeling completely stunned.

'_Zero, whatever is in my power to give to you, consider it already yours – Kaname'_

The silver haired prefect felt an shiver of awe rush through him as the words burned across his mind. What Kaname had written both thrilled and frightened him because of the significance they carried. For example, if Zero were to consider only the superficial meaning of those words, it could be something as simple and straightforward as Kaname wanting to treat the prefect to expensive gifts and outings that his substantial wealth afforded him.

But... what if Kaname meant it to be more than that? At a deeper level, it could also signify that he wanted to share his affections and his heart with him. It was a frightening enough thought for Zero, to actually consider the fact that he might be holding the pureblood's heart in his hands, even though he should have known it from past experiences where he found it was all too easy to hurt Kaname's feelings.

But... what if it was even more than that? What if Kaname truly and honestly meant what he had written, in every sense possible and he was essentially telling Zero that he wanted to share not only his wealth and his affections with him, but everything else he had – his love, his life, his pure blood and all the privileges and trappings that came with being a pureblood?

Everything in fact, that was in Kaname's power to give. On every level possible. In every aspect possible.

Zero breathed out in a long, shuddering sigh, his eyes retracing the words again and again. _Oh, wow. _And here he was, thinking that Kaname had perhaps only penned a short note of thanks for going out with him, or perhaps another apology for that night. Zero inhaled again, tentatively, still staring at the beautiful, flowing script. Was he reading too much into a single sentence when Kaname had perhaps only meant gifts and presents? But the pureblood was not one to say or write things like this unless he meant them, meant everything the words could possibly imply.

So this could only mean that... Zero took another shaky breath and felt his eyes sting with sudden, stupid tears. The words on the CD blurred and he had to drag the back of one hand across his eyes before he could focus on them again.

_Kaname, you... _

Zero bowed his head for a long moment, feeling a very unusual combination of disbelief, awe and even uneasiness. He suddenly felt very small, insignificant and unworthy. It wasn't a very far cry from how Zero usually felt about himself in general... but this time, he really couldn't help it. It was a few minutes before he lifted his head again and the first thing he saw was again Hello Kitty looking back at him. Her usual blank stare looked understanding, even a little amused, as if she understood how he felt right now and in any case, Zero didn't care. He leaned forward, snatched the toy off the nightstand and hugged her tightly to his chest along with the CD, silver head bowed over a pair of little white ears.

_Do you really love me, Kaname? How is that even possible? Why me?_

- o –

Kaname waited until he saw Zero turn into the Sun Dorm gates before slowly walking back to the Moon Dorms. He was thankful not to meet any of the nobles there since they were still at class and was even more thankful for the fact that he and Zero had gone out on a weekday instead of a weekend, because he was now smiling in a way that was guaranteed to win him surprised looks and curious comments behind his back. He knew that the nobles would be inclined to link his odd behaviour to Zero, seeing as how the prefect had successfully gotten him to resume eating and attending classes a couple of weeks back and had been exchanging looks with him for quite a few weeks now.

The warm euphoria that had enveloped Kaname from his date with Zero, and from the very pleasant minutes in the woods earlier was slowly starting to fade, leaving the pureblood feeling strangely restless and even a little melancholy. Kaname wandered into his darkened bedroom but didn't bother to switch on any of the lights or get undressed. Instead, he walked over to the heavily curtained windows and lifted a hand to hold aside the heavy drapes.

Most of the grounds of Cross Academy were now dark and quiet, save for the dimly lit classrooms where the nobles were having their lessons but Kaname wasn't looking at that. He was recalling the slightly suspicious look Zero had given him when the former mentioned about wanting to see the Hello Kitty plush toy again. Kaname smiled. Yes, he wanted to spend more time with Zero and if there was a bed nearby on which they would be more comfortable, then why not? Particularly if it also carried Zero's scent...

Kaname smiled ruefully to himself. He didn't care if all they did was sit together and talk or even just sleep – after all, they had both fallen asleep in the same bed on two different occasions now and Kaname found it delicious, waking up to find himself snuggled up against Zero. But of course, falling asleep _after_ making love with the prefect would be even better. Kaname sighed softly. He knew he was deeply attracted to Zero, both physically as well as emotionally so of course the thought of making love to him would cross, and in fact, had crossed his mind. Many times. Apparently, more times than it had crossed Zero's mind... Kaname chuckled at that but a moment later, the soft sound broke off on a choked gasp.

A sudden cold wave of that old but familiar fear had swept up to crash over him and Kaname found himself trembling violently, his breathing shallow and quick. No - no, of course it would be different with Zero! It would... it had to... Kaname refused to believe otherwise. Forcing air into his lungs, he gritted his teeth, using the sheer force of his will to tamp that dark fear down. He sent it back, far back into the hidden recesses of his mind, where it belonged. _No._ No. Breathe in... out... in... out... And finally, Kaname was breathing more or less calmly once more, a faint sheen of perspiration on his pale skin.

No. Think of something else... like the music CD that he had given Zero earlier. That made Kaname smile again but a moment later, it disappeared and he felt unsettled... insecure... unsure. He focused his gaze on the hand that was still holding open the drapes. It was trembling very, very slightly. Both his hands were, in fact, and Kaname inhaled deeply once more, trying to get his heart to resume its slow, measured pace.

By now. Zero would have read the words he had impulsively penned on the inside label of that CD casing.

By now, Zero would have realised just how Kaname felt about him.

The prefect was no fool – he had to have understood the hidden meaning in those words and Kaname closed his eyes with a self-deprecating shake of his head. That is, if his rather obvious behaviour during the past few times they had met weren't enough of an indication for Zero. Zero Kiriyu – the quiet, moody, annoying, honest, wonderful, caring and generous person Kaname now wanted to be with all the time.

The pureblood gave a soft sigh. He knew Zero cared for him – he had to, otherwise these past few visits would not have even happened. Zero would not have bothered coming to Kaname's rooms after being bitten by him. He would not have bothered apologising in turn, he would not have voluntarily offered his blood in a show of trust that had humbled the pureblood to his very soul. Even their wonderful date earlier this evening would not have even happened.

But Zero had always been... skittish... when it came to the more physical aspect of showing affection. The shy prefect responded well enough to Kaname's kisses – at this thought, the pureblood's mind chastised him for that mild word that didn't even begin to describe Zero's responses and Kaname smiled inwardly. All right, so Zero responded _beautifully_ to his kisses and caresses but one touch of their hips, one mere hint of their aroused states and the prefect would be all flustered and just about ready to bolt. And as much as Kaname loved seeing an embarrassed Zero and teasing that adorable flush a few shades deeper, it frustrated him as well.

Just what was so wrong about being aroused with him? Kaname also thought Zero immensely attractive and – despite his deeply rooted fears – he wanted the prefect, very much. Perhaps it was because Kaname didn't really care about the fact that Zero was a guy. Perhaps he should care more... but his feelings for Zero refused to make it an issue for Kaname even though he had loved Yuuki for even longer.

Kaname sighed again and closed his eyes, tipping his head forward and leaning his forehead on the soothingly cool glass of the window. His deep, protective love for Yuuki, the girl he had once wanted to spend his life with, had somehow and gradually turned to the equally deep and equally protective but platonic love one had towards a younger, cherished sister. All because of Zero Kiriyu, his once fierce love rival who was that no longer. Kaname wondered if Zero also felt the same about Yuuki as he did. Surely he had to, otherwise Zero would not be responding to Kaname like this, practically melting into the pureblood's arms each time they kissed and looking at him like he was the most wonderful person on earth...

A soft smile touched Kaname's lips. He loved the idea of Zero melting into his arms, just as he loved hearing his name on Zero's lips, particularly when the prefect was being kissed and hugged. He loved seeing the warm, gentle concern in those beautiful eyes, softened to that utterly beguiling shade of violet. He adored Zero's scent and how good he felt in his arms. He loved the prefect's smile and glare with equal delight. He relished how Zero treated him like a normal human being instead of one who could only be revered, bowed to and not touched or teased. But most of all, Kaname loved being looked at like he was someone who mattered, someone important, not for what he was, but or who he was. He loved –

With a sharp inhalation, Kaname's head jerked up, eyes snapping open to stare unseeingly out of the window again. Yes, he knew what he had written on the inside of that CD and he meant each and every word. But perhaps he hadn't fully, consciously realised what it actually meant until right at this very instant.

_I... I love Zero Kiriyu._

Oh God... but it's true, isn't it? Kaname continued to stare unseeingly in front of him, deep brown eyes wide with shock, breath coming out unevenly between his beautifully shaped lips, misting the glass in front of him. Then Kaname released the curtain and gave a long, low groan of surrender. He swung around, hands closing into tight fists by his side, eyes squeezing shut, aware that his whole body was trembling now but powerless to stop the small tremors of awareness and nervousness.

_Yes, I love you, Zero. So very, very much. But... do you love me back? Could you ever?_

And suddenly, nervous or not, Kaname wanted to find out. _Now._ He wanted to see Zero and ask him if he could possibly feel the same way about him, if not now, then perhaps one day... in time. Kaname knew he was behaving like an irrational teenage boy with his first crush and he was probably rushing things too – Zero could very well be freaking out at his message right this minute - but he didn't care. He was missing Zero already and any excuse was a good one to see him again. See him... hold him... kiss him.

Kaname was at his door even as the decision formed in his mind but before he could reach for the doorknob, a soft knock sounded on the outside. Takuma's presence outside the door had practically gone unnoticed and it made the pureblood pause. He opened the door after taking a moment to calm himself.

"Kaname?" Takuma's customary smile was missing and his green eyes were apologetic. "I've just received a message from the Vampire Council. They're about to start one of their quarterly meetings now and even though we're not expected to attend, grandfather called to specially invite us."

Kaname's eyes narrowed and Takuma gave an apologetic shrug in reply. "He wants us to go. I'm sorry," he apologised softly. They both knew Asato Ichijo's 'invitation' was anything but that and the older noble was prepared to come down to Cross Academy if need be, to ensure his wishes were carried out. No matter how useless, tedious or boring the long running meeting would be to his grandson and the young pureblood.

Sorely disappointed, Kaname's shoulders slumped and after a few seconds, he nodded wearily. "Are we expected to leave now, Takuma?" he asked and the blond noble nodded gravely. His pureblood friend seemed strangely unsettled tonight, unlike his usual calmness, and Takuma's sympathetic eyes had noted the visible effort with which Kaname strove to square his shoulders.

"But not immediately," Takuma added impulsively with a small, rather knowing smile and Kaname looked at him in surprise. "I'll tell Akira-san we'll be ready in fifteen minutes so that you can take a shower first," the noble added and the unexpectedly sly twinkle in his green eyes alerted Kaname to the fact that Zero's scent was still clinging about his person, something Takuma was indirectly and subtly trying to tell him.

Kaname nodded graciously, finally managing a small smile. "Thank you, Takuma," he murmured. "I appreciate that."

It looked like seeing Zero and getting his answer would have to wait a day or two. Perhaps, in light of his nervousness... it was just as well.

- o -

The following day was Thursday and Zero was more than a little disappointed not to see Kaname during the class changeover session. Kain informed both the school prefects that the Moon Dorm Leader and Assistant Leader were attending meetings outside of Cross Academy and would only return late on Friday night. Yuuki showed her disappointment with a small pout, unaware of the unreadable glance Zero gave her. He would miss the charismatic pureblood too, and perhaps even more than she would because of that message Kaname had written.

On Friday night, Zero awoke at a quarter past eleven to realise that he had overslept again. Dinner was long over by now and his stomach grumbled noisily at him. Yawning, he sat up in bed and pushed his fingers through his hair - perhaps Kaname shouldn't have given him another copy of that CD after all. After deliberating a little, Zero rolled out of bed. Well, at least he had had his shower earlier so all he needed to do was go to the Chairman's quarters and see what he could forage for dinner. Hopefully, the older man had stocked up his fridge recently.

He had, and nicely too. Zero found a bag of fresh mushrooms and another of prawns in the fridge together with a carton of single cream and some cheddar. There was also a large packet of spaghetti so Zero decided to cook spaghetti carbonara. He took out all the necessary ingredients from the fridge and cupboards then placed a pot half filled with water on the stove to boil. As he did so, he found himself recalling the night when Kaname had come over here to see the Chairman but found him instead, and they both ended up eating the fried rice Zero had cooked. Things were definitely different between them then – the prefect hadn't meant to cook for Kaname at that time but of course he wouldn't at all mind doing so now... only Kaname hadn't come back yet.

A wistful sigh escaped Zero's lips and he shook his head ruefully. _Get a grip, Kiriyu! Are you so gone you can't stop thinking about that dratted pureblood for even ten minutes?!_

Zero scowled lightly to himself as he got started on slicing the cheese and mushrooms, and de-shelling the fresh prawns. But he couldn't deny that it would be wonderful to see Kaname again. Before their outing two days ago, they had only had had time for a couple of snatched minutes in deserted corridors, barely enough for a handful of whispered words and hurried, breathless kisses. By now, Zero knew he would be welcome in Kaname's rooms at any time but he still found the thought of facing those nobles rather daunting – how embarrassing was it to bare his teeth and bark at them all this while... only to end up swooning at the very feet of their charismatic pureblood leader?

Zero's ears tingled hotly at the thought as he smashed and chopped a couple of pips of garlic with unnecessary vigour. Besides, having once spent the night in Kaname's bed – no matter how innocent it had been then - Zero was somewhat reluctant to give the devious pureblood the opportunity to persuade him into less... innocent activities.

The water in the pot started simmering and Zero reached for the packet of spaghetti. Then he paused, hearing the faint but familiar click at the front door. Was it Cross? But somehow, Zero knew it wasn't him – the very faint tingling in his neck where a certain pair of fangs had once sunk in told him it was their owner at the door. _Kaname... he was back. _

Zero's heart started to race in his chest at the very thought. He swung around with a small, shyly expectant smile on his lips as the familiar, quiet footsteps came closer and closer. Then Kaname was standing at the doorway of the kitchen with his long brown leather overcoat thrown over a dark suit and a similar smile on his sculptured lips. The pureblood had obviously only just returned to school and Zero's traitorous heart swelled with happiness at the unexpectedly wonderful sight.

"Kaname, you're back..."

"Zero."

Zero realised he was blushing a little and worse, smiling at Kaname in an utterly besotted manner. Hurriedly, he turned back to the stove before he did something completely out of character like rushing forward to knock the pureblood over in a tight hug. It was time to start boiling the spaghetti now but Zero didn't - in addition to his racing heart, his hand was shaking now and he didn't want to end up spilling the pasta everywhere.

Before he could think of anything else to look busy with, a pair of familiar arms were encircling his waist from behind and Zero sighed, instinctively leaning back into that embrace before inhaling Kaname's equally familiar scent. "I've missed you," the pureblood murmured huskily into his ear and Zero closed his eyes. "Me too," he confessed in a whisper and let the pureblood hug him closer.

Kaname and Takuma had arrived only a few minutes ago and as the limousine drove them across the school grounds to the Moon Dorms, the pureblood had caught sight of the unmistakable head of silvery hair on a figure that was heading from the Sun Dorms towards the Chairman's quarters. Kaname had a suspicion that Zero was probably going to raid the Headmaster's fridge again. While Takuma had gone straight up to his room to unpack and rest, Kaname had merely instructed his driver to take his bag up to his rooms – he had a far more interesting activity to pursue at this minute and the Chairman's quiet kitchen was too wonderful an opportunity to pass up, especially if Zero was going to be in it.

Now, Kaname contentedly nuzzled the soft skin at the back of Zero's neck, just above the round neck T-shirt he wore and almost purred with delight. "How are you?" Kaname asked, in between small, teasing kisses. Zero's breath escaped him on a quivering sigh at the touch of those warm lips on his skin, sending goose bumps of awareness prickling all over his body. He turned his head to the side just as Kaname raised his head and their lips met in a tender, almost shy kiss right over Zero's shoulder. He ignored the merrily bubbling pot and turned around slowly within the circle of Kaname's arms without ever breaking the kiss.

"Pretty good but... hungry," Zero replied one long, delicious moment later. He might have forgotten his need for food if his stomach hadn't chosen that moment to protest noisily again. Kaname blinked, having forgotten what he had asked Zero earlier but the telltale rumbling reminded him. Nevertheless, his brown eyes gleamed with mischief. "Hungry, huh?" he murmured, bending forward to take Zero's earlobe into his mouth. "For my kisses? Or for me?"

"For food, Kaname - food!" Zero shivered in delight and flushed with embarrassment at the same time. When Kaname was in one of his playful moods, it was hard to believe he was anything but an arrogant, confident pureblood who didn't have a single care in the world other than embarrassing Zero with his outrageous comments.

"Well, which is it?" Kaname was now nibbling at the top of Zero's ear but the prefect tipped his head back, putting his ear out of reach of the pureblood's teeth. "Hungry for my missed dinner," Zero replied dryly.

Kaname sighed in disappointment but released Zero obediently, who started opening the spaghetti, his hands having stopped shaking by now. Well, not noticeably anyway...

"Are you here to see Cross?" Zero asked casually. He had half a mind to ask how Kaname's meeting had gone but he didn't. For one thing, it made him sound horribly... domesticated... rather as it he had been waiting here all this while for the pureblood's return. And for another, he actually didn't care to be reminded of what Kaname actually was... and the vast world of difference that existed between them. When Kaname didn't answer, Zero glanced over his shoulder. The pureblood shook his head, looking just a little bit sheepish as he tucked his hands into his overcoat pockets. "Takuma and I just came back, actually. I saw you walking over here and decided to... uhm..."

Again, Zero's heart swelled with happiness. "Skip class again?" he supplied as innocently as he could. Kaname shrugged with a wry smile, not bothering to confirm or deny Zero's words and the latter rolled his eyes, smiling. "Well, since you're here, do you want something to eat?" he offered and Kaname's eyes lit up at once. "Yes, please. That would be wonderful."

Zero nodded, happily placing enough sticks of pasta for two persons in the pot before looking around again. Kaname had shed both his outer and inner jackets and was just sitting down at the wooden table in the corner, looking completely at ease in the homely kitchen. Zero fixed him with a look. "You might make us some tea..." he remarked.

The pureblood smiled at that, getting up with easy grace and going over to the counter where the jug kettle stood. Another thing he loved about Zero – no one else would have expected him to make the tea!

"Hey..."

"Yes, Zero?" Kaname turned around to see the prefect staring into the pot of slowly softening pasta as if fascinated. "About your CD..." he mumbled and Kaname froze. The comfortable lightheartedness of the moment had disappeared and he suddenly felt as nervous as he had two nights ago in his rooms. Kaname's heart started to pound anxiously in his chest. "What about it?" he murmured as casually as he could while reaching for the container of teabags on the shelf, his eyes and his whole body tuned to the boy standing at the stove.

Zero glanced at him sideways, looking rather uncertain. "About the message you wrote on the CD," he clarified, hoping his voice sounded steadier to Kaname than it did to him. He was suddenly so jittery he couldn't tell. It was time to get the cream sauce ready for the spaghetti but Zero didn't bother – he suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

Kaname realised the container of teabags was trembling very slightly in his hand and he quickly put it down. Then he turned to look at Zero who was still looking over his shoulder at him. Kaname didn't bother to hide his feelings and his brown eyes held a mixture of eagerness and nervousness. "Yes?" he asked in a hushed whisper that seemed overly loud in the kitchen. Warm colour swept into Zero's cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Kaname waited, forgetting to even breathe. _Zero, please..._

Squeezing his eyes shut, Zero shook his head before taking a deep breath. Ignoring the bubbling spaghetti, he swung around to face Kaname fully and their eyes met, locked and stayed. Not across a crowded room, but across the kitchen, silent except for the sound of boiling water and their own rapid heartbeats pounding in their ears. For what seemed like forever, they just stood there and stared at each other, seeing the by now familiar mix of trepidation, anxiety, unsureness, unmistakable hope and longing in each other's eyes. It could mean nothing... it could mean everything... and neither of them knew what to say.

Then Kaname took a step forward. Zero did as well and in two heartbeats, they were standing close to each other in the middle of the kitchen, words tumbling from their lips in urgent whispers.

"Zero, did you understand-"

"Kaname, did you really-"

But another set of footsteps were suddenly heard coming down the corridor, and intense frustration and disappointment clouded both pairs of brown and amethyst eyes. Kaname and Zero each took a quick but reluctant step back as the footsteps approached the kitchen. Chairman Cross had seen the light spilling from his kitchen as he rounded the corridor but he was surprised to sense a pureblood presence there as well as Zero's. When he finally reached the kitchen however, his hunter senses were confirmed.

"Kaname-kun, you're back! Zero, you're here too!"

Seeing the older man's obvious surprise, Kaname nodded cautiously. "Yes, I am. Good evening, Chairman," he murmured. Zero nodded as well. "Chairman," he stated briefly.

The Headmaster's shrewd, light brown eyes travelled from one student to the other. Kaname's expression was as collected as ever but there was a very faint flush in his lean cheeks, a colour that was more strongly echoed in Zero's face as he quickly looked away. Chairman Cross had the unavoidable feeling that he had somehow interrupted something very important between these two. So his suspicions were right... something had happened between them ever since the last Christmas Eve's mistletoe episode.

"Well! Sorry to interrupt you two," the Chairman chirped now with deliberate and rather overdone cheerfulness as he strode over to the counter. "I was just going to make myself a cup of tea before bed."

Kaname quickly shook his head. "That's all right. Zero was just going to cook-" Then he stopped because the prefect was now glaring at him. _You're not supposed to call me by my name...!_ The reprimand was clearly stated in the suddenly stormy amethyst eyes and Kaname didn't say anything more. In that strangely awkward silence, Cross bustled about, switching on the kettle and taking out a teabag from the container that he noted was already sitting on the counter instead of at its usual spot on the shelf. He longed to look back at the other two but forced himself to keep busy instead, taking down his favourite mug down from the shelf as well as the sugar and creamer, taking out a teaspoon from the cutlery drawer.

That was it - Cross had now officially run out of things to do while waiting for the water to boil. He turned around cautiously but curiously and wasn't really surprised to see Kaname and Zero studiously ignoring each other. The older man cleared his throat to get both their attentions and when they looked at him, beamed at them at once. The atmosphere was still strangely stilted, however, so the older man said nothing. Just at that moment, the jug kettle clicked itself off and Cross brightened up immediately in relief. "Well, don't mind me! I'm off to my room as soon as my tea is done. A spoon of sugar... some creamer... and there, I'm done!"

Cross wasn't really expecting an answer to his babbling but when he turned around with steaming mug in hand, Kaname nodded thoughtfully at him. "Goodnight, Chairman," he murmured. Beside him, Zero had both hands now deep in his jeans pockets, shoulders hunched as he mumbled something that sounded like "'Night" while looking at the floor. Cross nodded as if seeing two love rivals in his kitchen late at night and about to share a meal together was an everyday occurrence for him.

"Well, I'm off then!" he stated cheerfully before going out, fighting the urge to take another look over his shoulder.

In the sudden quiet, Kaname and Zero stared at the empty doorway but when the pureblood turned back to face the Zero, the latter just walked back to the stove. He flicked off the burner with a loud click before taking the pot off the stove and placing it in the sink. Then he finally spoke. "The spaghetti's too soft now."

"It's OK, Zero. I don't mind."

"I'll cook some more."

"No. Zero. Forget the pasta... look at me."

Zero was still staring down at the pot so Kaname approached him and waited. After a while, Zero lifted his head, his cheeks still softly flushed. Kaname was expecting him to start on one of his denial spiels again when he realised that the amethyst eyes were actually holding a mix of fierce defiance and shy pride. It took Kaname's breath away but then Zero dropped his gaze and started draining the water from the pot. "I'll cook another batch," he muttered, deliberately ignoring Kaname's look. "Make our tea, would you..."

Kaname got the hint that it was probably not the right time to speak of the CD again. Cross really had super timing, the pureblood thought with a wry twist of his lips. Swallowing his disappointment, he went about making their drinks. By the time Kaname had removed the teabags from their mugs and stirred in sugar and creamer, Zero had almost completed cooking the sauce. A minute or so later, he was pouring the fragrant, creamy mixture over two plates of perfectly cooked spaghetti. He ground fresh black pepper over both plates and absently swiped a drop of sweat off his cheek before carrying the food over to the table, pleased to see that Kaname had already prepared the cutlery. In the same silence, Zero set the two plates down on the table then sat opposite the pureblood.

"Thank you," Kaname said with his usual politeness, his mouth already watering at the appetizing sight of his early lunch. "This looks really good."

Pleased warmth stole over Zero's heart at the pureblood's words and he relaxed a little as they started eating. But the Headmaster's unexpected appearance earlier had unsettled him and he ate silently with his head down. Kaname found himself sneaking covert glances every so often at Zero, disappointed to see that the prefect was withdrawn. He had enjoyed the sight of the prefect's smile earlier and wanted so badly to see it again. Perhaps if he...?

"Here, have this."

Zero looked up and found himself staring blankly at a juicy prawn, smothered in cream sauce and impaled on Kaname's fork, held between steady fingers. Zero looked past the prawn at an expectant Kaname and raised his eyebrow. "What is this – a repeat of that fancy dinner we had in town?" he asked warily but the pureblood merely shrugged. "Just take it," he offered casually.

"Why? I have some on my plate as well, in case you hadn't noticed." Zero's tone was more than a little belligerent but Kaname only shrugged again. "Please?" he asked with an utterly charming and innocent smile that set Zero's heart fluttering even as he tried to narrow his eyes at the irrepressible pureblood.

Well, they were alone now and it wasn't as if he didn't want to... With a resigned huff that didn't fool either of them, Zero leaned forward and closed his lips around the crustacean, sliding it carefully off Kaname's fork. The pureblood beamed happily at him. "Good boy!" he said approvingly, making Zero almost choke as he chewed and swallowed.

But it had been the right thing to do, after all... the sulky look on Zero's face had disappeared almost as if by magic. After a moment, he even managed a wry smile. Kaname smiled back warmly and twirled some pasta onto his fork. He was just about to put it into his mouth when Zero spoke up. "It's your turn..."

Surprised, Kaname looked up to see a slice of mushroom held out to him on Zero's fork. Without any hesitation, he leaned forward to accept the offering with his lips but kept his eyes on Zero as he chewed slowly and swallowed. Then he smiled - a mischievous smile that had the prefect sighing in resignation, knowing full well what was coming next. Zero wasn't in the least bit surprised to see Kaname eagerly spearing another slice of mushroom on his plate before holding his fork out to him again. Never dare a pureblood... said the little voice in his head in a sing song manner and Zero ignored it.

In the end, the two boys ended up feeding each other instead of themselves, staring at how the other would chew and swallow each mouthful. At first, it was only the prawns and the mushrooms that were chosen but after those were eaten, forkfuls of spaghetti came next, neatly twined around the fork tines and dripping with the creamy cheese sauce. Whatever embarrassment and uncertainty of the past few minutes were forgotten - it was impossible for either Kaname or Zero to feel anything but silly and happy as they continued feeding each other. Soon, smiles turned to chuckles and before long, they were both laughing outright with sauce dribbling down their chins as their hands grew correspondingly shakier with each passing minute, their eyes sparkling with the sheer, silly fun of the moment.

Zero's heart felt full as he fed Kaname yet another mouthful of pasta. He was enjoying the very rare sight of the usually solemn brown eyes now bright and brimming with happiness as Kaname reached forward eagerly with his mouth open, looking like a child being fed his favourite food. Then it was Zero's turn to accept a mouthful and he did so just as willingly. Kaname didn't think he had ever enjoyed a meal more... no, not even with Yuuki. Last Christmas Eve's dinner was excellent, of course, and so was the meal he had shared with Zero at Le Prestige, and the fried chicken one... but this one... this one definitely had to rank as the best.

It was only a matter of minutes before both plates were cleared and their mouths and chins wiped clean. Then they were both sipping their tea contentedly, still smiling at each other and content not to say a word. It was only when Kaname had finished his tea that Zero's smile disappeared. But his eyes were that special, soft shade of violet once more and Kaname's heart reacted immediately to the sight. Automatically, the pureblood reached for Zero's left hand that was resting on the table and brought it up to his lips but the prefect tried to tug his hand free. "Don't do that!" he whispered, looking almost mortified.

Kaname frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

Zero bit his lip. "My hand smells of garlic," he mumbled.

Kaname chuckled, not in the least bit put off. "I love garlic!" he reassured with a smile that made Zero blush again. The pureblood continued to hold Zero's hand, kissing the palm before letting his thumb trace gentle circles on the back of it, making the prefect shiver softly.

"Zero?" asked Kaname after a while. He didn't know if this was the right time to ask but his heart was bursting to know. Almost reluctantly. the prefect looked up. "Yeah?"

Kaname took a deep, fortifying breath. "What were your thoughts when you first read the message I had written?" he asked in a sudden rush, his brown eyes looking almost fearful.

Zero hesitated. "I was... surprised," he finally admitted and Kaname frowned. "And...?" he prompted, feeling, hoping that there was more that Zero wanted to say.

Zero did want to say more, a lot more in fact, but the words had stuck in his throat. The fact that they were both sitting down at opposite sides of a kitchen table probably had something to do with it and he felt horribly self conscious with Kaname's expectant yet nervous gaze on him like this. The pureblood continued to wait, the growing silence echoing the growing uncertainty in his heart. Was Zero silent because he was just shy or was it because he just didn't feel the same way about him?

"Zero, are you afraid? Please... don't be," Kaname requested softly, belatedly realising his voice was shaking and his words had sounded more like a plea than anything else.

Zero's eyes widened in response. "Wha - I'm not afraid," he protested at once.

"But you're uncomfortable with this," Kaname observed, his tone brooking no argument.

Zero's look turned into a glare and he snatched his hand back. "No, I'm not," he insisted.

Kaname returned his look calmly. "Then why don't you say something?"

Zero opened his mouth to argue then shut it again with a snap. Then he sighed, shoulders sagging a little. "All right, perhaps I am... a little," he mumbled and Kaname felt his heart sank to the soles of his feet. He had practically written 'I love you' on the label, anxious to let Zero know how he felt but it looked like the prefect didn't feel the same way and didn't know how to reject him.

_Great. Just great... what were you expecting, Kuran? _Kaname shifted in his seat, his cheeks now hot with sudden shame, his heart aching fiercely in his chest. He should have known... He shouldn't be surprised or disappointed. But he was and he didn't want Zero to see that just in case the prefect felt obliged to offer him some sort of sympathy in return...

Kaname quickly stood up. "Well... I should probably get to class. I've already missed two days. Thank you for the meal, Zero," he said and grabbed his jackets before making for the doorway with a noticeable lack of his usual, unhurried grace. Kaname was aware that his breathing sounded painful and shallow and he tried to still the confused thoughts running through his brain. He couldn't go to class in this agitated state and he knew it.

"Kaname, no..."

The pureblood froze, all thoughts flying straight out of his head at the sound of Zero's voice, filled with pain. But he didn't dare to turn around.

"Kaname, don't go!" The crack in Zero's voice made Kaname's heart slam into triple time and he finally swung around, his gaze locking with Zero's immediately. The prefect swallowed at the sight of those beautiful eyes holding nothing but an ocean of soul crushing pain. _Oh God, please don't look like that, Kaname... _

"I... I mean... Do you... " Zero began then he paused, his mind a blank. Quickly, he sought for something to say – anything!

"Do – do you still want to get some T-shirts tomorrow?" he blurted out. "I-I'm free if you... that is, if you still want to..."

_T-shirts?!_ _What on earth... _That wasn't at all what Zero had actually wanted to say but it was the only thing he could think of. All he knew was that he couldn't let Kaname walk out looking so crushed and it served Zero right that the pureblood was now looking at him as if he couldn't believe his ears.

Zero waited in another painfully awkward silence, his face burning and his heart thudding painfully in his chest. Then surprisingly, amazingly, Kaname smiled – a slowly growing smile that started from inside his beautiful eyes and spread outwards, finding his equally beautiful lips and turning them up until his whole face was lit up with its brilliance. Zero sagged in relief and smiled back, melting helplessly under the radiant power of that smile.

Finally, Kaname gave a small nod. "I would love to, Zero," he replied huskily. Then they were just staring at each other again, wanting something more... and something in Zero just snapped. He stood up suddenly, sending the wooden chair crashing to the floor behind him. "Kaname!" he choked out and in the next second, he was holding the pureblood in a bone crushing hug, burning eyes squeezed shut.

Kaname let out a shaky breath of utter relief, his arms going up to embrace Zero in an equally fierce hug that made their bodies rock to and fro slightly. It was a long, long moment before they separated and it was only to let their lips meet in a fiercely tender kiss that went on and on, almost as long as the hug had lasted. Finally, that too ended and Zero pulled back a little, feeling a little shaky on his feet. _Damn..._

"Well... uhm, go to class then," he whispered huskily and Kaname blinked, looking just as lost. _Class? What class?_

"Oh. Right," the pureblood said after a moment, his lips still tingling from that sweetly passionate kiss. As if in a dream, Kaname turned around and took a step out of the kitchen. Then he turned around again. "I think I'll go back to my rooms instead," he said, drinking in the sight of Zero's kiss swollen lips. Then he hesitated. "Zero, about what I wrote..." he whispered, unwilling to leave without at least knowing how the prefect felt... at least, just a little. Kaname was feeling so exposed like this after practically having bared his soul to Zero and he couldn't help hoping... hoping and praying...

Zero smiled, a trembling smile that melted the pureblood's heart entirely. "I do know what you mean, Kaname. But I just... uhm, I just wanted to say thank you," he whispered shakily. It didn't remotely convey what he actually, truly wanted to say but the words had stuck in his throat again and he could only stare mutely at Kaname, hoping that he understood.

Hesitantly, Kaname read the unspoken, compelling words in Zero's eyes and drank them deep into his soul, feeling his heart swell with relief and a sweet, sweet hope. It was enough... for now. He could live with that and Kaname's next smile went straight to Zero's heart.

_I love you, Zero. So very, very much._

Then Kaname was gone and Zero was left standing there, stunned at the unmistakable look of love glowing in those suddenly passionate, radiant eyes.

-- Chapter End –-


	17. Chap 17: Come Explore With Me

**Author Notes: **Oh goody, I managed to get this chapter ready after all! _–blinks reddened eyes-_ Hope it satisfies your inner KxZ / ZxK fangirl and don't forget to let me know!

**Warning: **Just in case you hadn't noticed, this fic now has fan 'M' rating... you'll know why by chapter's end :D

**Summary:** The shopping for T-shirts finally commence but a certain blue eyed blond is livid over the prospect of Zero going out with his beloved Kaname-sama. Oblivious to his ire, both Kaname and Zero enjoy themselves and end up furthering their relationship more intimately.

-- Chapter Start --

It was Saturday. Zero was more than a bit shy to meet Kaname again this evening, especially after seeing that particular look in his eyes just before the pureblood left Cross' kitchen last night. Yet at the same time, Zero wanted to see him again and as how things are when you want something to happen, time paradoxically slows down.

The hours dragged by interminably and a restless Zero filled them in as best he could – plowing through his homework, completing his chores and even helping Yuuki with her Math. He was expecting Cross to pop up at anytime to announce that he would be cooking tonight's dinner but surprisingly, the older man only appeared briefly in mid afternoon to announce that he was going out and they were on their own for tonight. To Yuuki's surprised query, he replied - with a smile in Zero's direction - that he had found his fridge rather bare and hence, would need to pick up a few things after having his meal in town.

When Yuuki turned to look at Zero, expecting to see him pleased that they wouldn't have to endure their adopted father's cooking tonight, she was taken aback to see him scowling and looking away with a suspicious hint of colour in his pale cheeks instead. How strange, she thought.

- o -

Inevitably, the evening arrived. Freshly showered and changed, Zero started off for the Moon Dorms at half past six, ready to take Kaname shopping - only he wouldn't have called it that, of course. He knew he was early but he didn't want to give Yuuki a chance to drag him off to the school canteen for dinner.

Zero walked across the school grounds, lost in his thoughts. Like it or not, his feelings for Yuuki had irrevocably changed over the past few months. It wasn't that he didn't love her anymore – he still did - or that he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who tried to hurt her – he still would – but the urge to win her heart had... vanished. It was no longer her he wanted to be with. Now that he knew Kaname felt the same way, they both would have to figure out how to let Yuuki know this even though the onus was more on Kaname's part than his. After all, she had never known of Zero's past hidden feelings to begin with. He couldn't help feeling rather guilty about it all the same... it rather felt like he was somehow stealing her pureblood prince away from her.

Zero squashed his thoughts as he neared the Moon Dorm gates. There were no Day Class girls around at this hour since there were no classes this evening and hence no changeover. Besides, the sun was just only starting to lower over the horizon, bathing the school grounds in a pale golden light. Zero pulled open one side of the gates and nodded at the wizened guard sitting just inside. Surprisingly, the old man merely grunted and waved him towards the building but Zero's footsteps slowed down as he neared the front door.

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to come this early after all. Zero might have dared to in the past but he suddenly didn't feel like letting himself in at the front door and making himself at home in the living room. Annoyed with himself, Zero rolled his eyes – since when had he started to act wishy washy like this? But there was no telling which of the nobles would awaken early and run into him before Kaname came downstairs. In addition, Zero suddenly felt a little casually dressed in his light blue collared T-shirt - the same one he had worn to the art gallery before - and dark blue jeans.

_Damnit, make up your mind already, Kiryuu...! _Feeling rather silly hanging about outside the front door when he already had the security guard's permission to go inside, Zero huffed to himself and went in. His hunter senses were tingling with the presence of the nobles upstairs and he was debating whether to remain here or wait in the living room when one of the doors upstairs opened and someone came out onto the landing.

It was Hanabusa Aido, dressed in a long sleeved shirt that matched his eyes exactly, paired with a darker blue vest and nicely fitting slacks. His pale eyebrows shot up in surprise before his eyes narrowed.

"Kiryuu."

_Aido – it would be him. _Zero stiffened, tense shoulders going back. It took some effort on his part to hold that pair of cold blue eyes now when it had never been an issue for him in the past because all Zero could think of was the time he had come out of Kaname's rooms after spending the night with him to blurt out to the stunned group of nobles outside those few, innocent words that had come out sounding anything but – 'Kaname's sleeping now'.

_Crap. Why the hell was Aido up so early, anyway?_

"Aido." Zero gave a careful nod, keeping his eyes on the tousle haired blond who was now leisurely descending the grand staircase, slender fingers gliding lightly on the polished, curved railing as if there were a group of adoring Day Class girls waiting for him at the base of the stairs.

"Why are you here? Did the Chairman send you over with a message for Kaname-sama?" Aido's tone was polite but the insinuations in his eyes were not. _Or are you just here to see Kaname again?_

Zero's face fell into its expressionless mask without effort this time. "No message, Aido," he returned lightly but the tiny imp of mischief inside him goaded him to add, "But I am here to see Kaname." _After all, I have nothing to be ashamed of... not now._

The cold blue eyes became even colder if that was possible. 'Kaname' again. Not 'Kaname-sama' or 'Kuran-sempai' or even 'Kuran'. Something was definitely going on and Aido didn't like it one bit. "What?" he hissed. "Why?"

For just a brief, unforgivable second, Zero's gaze faltered. To go on another date with Kaname? To take him shopping? To be with him? "It's none of your business," he stated coldly instead, wondering if Kaname was already up and hoping he was. As expected, Aido coloured hotly at that remark. "How dare you! It's you who have no business with Kaname-sama, Kiryuu!" he snarled, baring his fangs and Zero swallowed his anger with difficulty. He was here to see Kaname and to go out with him, not this obnoxious noble who acted like he was Kaname's unappointed personal bodyguard!

At that moment, another door opened and Takuma stepped out, followed by a yawning Shiki who was still clad in his pyjamas. The taller noble's eyes flicked between Zero who was still standing just inside the front door and Aido who was at the bottom step of the staircase. Then Takuma came downstairs quickly, flashing his trademark smile at the tense looking prefect. Like Aido, the Assistant Dorm Leader was already dressed.

"Kiryuu-kun! How nice to see you again," he greeted Zero as if the prefect was a close friend he hadn't seen for quite a while, instead of one of the School Prefects he had seen just yesterday evening. "Are you here to see Kaname?"

Zero nodded grimly. It looked like his and Aido's voices had carried somewhat but the prefect was pleased to hear the Assistant Dorm Leader actually inviting him to confirm what Aido was apparently loathe to believe. "Yes, I am," Zero replied and he even managed a small smile and nod back at Takuma. Then he looked back at Aido. The same imp of mischief was now goading him to get back at the blond noble who was now staring at Takuma, then at him in disbelief.

"Actually, Kaname and I are going out," Zero said as casually as he could, tucking both hands into his jeans pockets to hide their sudden trembling. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that - what if Kaname had changed his mind about going out this evening? What if Kaname was busy? What if he had...forgotten?

But it was totally worth it to see Aido's mouth falling open at Zero's words. Even Shiki uttered a small snort, his usual sleepy look disappearing in a brief grin of amusement and making Takuma hide his smile.

"Going out?" echoed Aido, his eyes round with shock. "Going out where?" he demanded. Zero lifted one shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "Like I said before, it's none of your business," he returned smoothly and saw Aido clench his fists in anger.

"Well, you two have a good time then. I'm sure Kaname will be down shortly," said Takuma as he quickly took a step closer to a furious Aido. Then he paused. The air had turned cold suddenly, causing Shiki to rub his bare forearms and look around him with a sort of sleepy surprise on his face. Zero clenched his teeth – it looked like Aido wasn't going to let this go so easily.

In that silence, another door opened. This time, it was the door right at the top of the stairs and Kaname himself stepped out, dressed in a long sleeved cream coloured silk shirt and dark brown slacks. He didn't look at all surprised to see Zero there and the latter realised that the pureblood had most likely heard their exchange of words as well.

"Hello Zero, you're early," Kaname said and no one there could possibly miss the genuine smile on his face as well as the equally warm tone of his voice. Zero's heart thrilled at both and he smiled back at the pureblood in relief, ignoring the faint heat in his cheeks. "Kaname. Just a little early... shall we go, then?" he replied and Kaname nodded as he descended the stairs. Without a word, Aido stepped aside and made a little bow. "Kaname-sama," he said with his eyes downcast but after the pureblood had nodded his head and passed him, Zero saw the cold blue eyes directed at him again, filled with utter dislike.

Without a word, Zero nodded again at Takuma who wished them a good time, then walked out of the front door with Kaname.

- o -

As the limousine went past the gates of Cross Academy, Kaname glanced at Zero. The prefect had his arms folded and was looking out of the window on his side. He had not said anything since getting into the car. "Zero, is everything all right?" Kaname asked, reaching out to take the other's hand in his.

Zero turned around then and the pureblood saw the uncertainty in his eyes before the amethyst gaze dropped. "It's nothing," the prefect murmured, giving Kaname's hand a little squeeze in return and hoping their driver hadn't seen their joined hands. There was no point in thinking about Aido now. After all, he had known it wouldn't be easy getting the nobles' acceptance of his closeness with their beloved pureblood leader, hadn't he? Zero turned away with a small sigh – this was why he hadn't wanted to spend any more time in Kaname's rooms.

Warm lips brushed his knuckles a second later and Zero quickly swung around to frown at Kaname, tipping his head towards their driver at the same time. Kaname merely shrugged before releasing Zero's hand. "Don't think about them," he requested and Zero lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you suggest I think about then?" he asked before realising he was leaving himself wide open for one of the pureblood's devastating remarks.

Zero steeled himself but surprisingly, Kaname only shrugged lightly. "How about where to go to look for some T-shirts?" he asked lightly. He was tempted to say something that would have put a lovely colour into Zero's cheeks but thought the better of it. Zero might not appreciate that in his current mood and to tell the truth, Kaname was feeling a slight dip in his self confidence after last night. He hadn't masked his true feelings right before he left but then again, how could he have stopped himself when the prefect was looking at him that way?

Zero looked noticeably relieved at this casual remark and nodded. "Let's go back to that shopping mall where we saw that movie last week," he suggested. Kaname nodded and told Akira where to go before sliding the soundproofed partition up again, smiling inwardly to himself as he saw Zero relax visibly at their added privacy. "And have dinner as well?" the pureblood asked and Zero shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he replied casually before giving Kaname's shirt an uneasy glance. "Uhm, did you have a place in mind?"

Kaname glanced at Zero's T-shirt and jeans then at his own more formal wear before smiling wryly. "Some place where they'll accept both of us without comment?" he suggested and Zero couldn't help grinning at that. "Right," he agreed.

- o -

When they reached the shopping mall, it was almost half past seven. There were a lot more people in the mall this time since it was the weekend and Zero was careful to hook both thumbs in his jeans pockets to deter Kaname from trying to hold his hand – the good looking and smartly dressed pureblood attracted enough attention as it was. They stopped at the information counter on the ground floor and perused the list of retailers – there were quite a number of them that carried T-shirts but Zero decided to take Kaname to the more up market ones that carried better quality apparel and would have significantly fewer customers browsing around in their premises.

As they walked into one of the trendy shops on the first floor catering to male apparel, Kaname looked around the shirts hanging on the racks with undisguised interest. "So these are not made to order?" he enquired. Zero nodded solemnly. "Mass produced," he said just as solemnly and Kaname blinked. "Well..." he said, looking around again with more interest this time and making Zero smile. "I'm sure they have custom made wear too but not for T-shirts," he amended.

The two salesgirls manning the outlet were looking at them both with undisguised interest and Zero's smile disappeared as one of them approached with a wide smile and an overly friendly 'Can I help you?' Despite knowing that it was their job to help customers find what they wanted, Zero shook his head and steered the unresisting pureblood towards the casual wear section, heading for the shelves of neatly folded T-shirts. Zero had never shopped at this particular outlet before – their prices were way above his modest budget but he knew Kaname could well afford the designer brands. Having seen some of the pureblood's clothes was ample proof of that.

Zero inspected about half a dozen colourful piles of T-shirts until he came to some that were made of exceptionally soft material. They were admittedly higher priced than the others but that would not be an issue to Kaname. The pureblood was used to having his clothes made for him so getting a shapeless garment was out of the question. After glancing at the tailored shirt the pureblood was wearing, Zero pulled out a collared T-shirt in plain black. It had shorter sleeves than usual and the sides of the shirt curved inwards, emphasizing the wearer's waist. It was also shorter and not meant to be worn tucked in. The cutting of the garment was actually similar to T-shirt designed for ladies, only these were made for tall, lean bodied males who had a figure to flaunt.

And Zero knew very well Kaname was one of those.

"Here, try this on," the prefect suggested as he turned around and proffered the shirt to Kaname. The pureblood took it but his thoughtful gaze moved back to the shelves behind Zero. "I think the red one as well?" he murmured, pointing to the same pile that Zero had taken from earlier. Nodding, the prefect pulled out the red version of the same shirt.

"What about jeans?" Kaname then asked, with a quick glance at Zero's and the prefect blinked before nodding slowly. He hadn't thought Kaname was a jeans-wearing sort of person but then again, it didn't hurt to try, did it?

The still overly friendly salesgirl pointed them to the correct shelf and this time, Zero let her select a couple of straight cut ones after giving Kaname's figure a critical but appreciative look. The store also carried trousers and jeans for tall, slender males and she was able to provide a couple of dark blue ones for Kaname to try on. By this time, the other salesgirl had already left, apparently late for dinner with her boyfriend. The one assisting asked if Kaname would like to try on the clothes and he nodded. She started walking over to the back of the outlet where the fitting rooms were and requested for him to follow her. Kaname thanked her with a quick smile then tilted his head at Zero, silently requesting for his company as well.

Behind a partition, there were three fitting rooms in a row, each with a full length mirror attached to the back wall. There were also a row of chairs in front of the rooms for customers to be comfortable while they waited their turn. At the moment, all three rooms were unoccupied and Kaname went into the furthest one. "Aren't you going to come in?" he asked in a low voice when he saw Zero sitting down on the chair that directly faced his room. The prefect shook his head with a quick frown – need Kaname even ask that?

"Try on the shirt and see if it fits," he suggested, ignoring the rather exaggerated sigh Kaname gave before closing the door. Zero glanced to his right. The salesgirl was still hovering around there hopefully but one of his trademark glares had her scuttling back to her seat behind the cash register and quickly putting on her iPod earphones.

_Geez, was this how it was going to be whenever Kaname went out? _Zero's glare disappeared at the thought and he sighed, tipping his head back to rest it on the wall behind him and closing his eyes. He had a sudden mental image of Kaname and him running around in shopping malls, being chased after by a mob of admiring passers-by, much like how a movie star might experience whenever he or she went out in public. Only Zero was pretty sure that the group chasing Kaname would include males as well as females if past experience were any indication.

Then the fitting room door right in front of him opened and Zero straightened up and opened his eyes. Then he froze, every other thought escaping his brain. He didn't even realised he had stood up and taken a step nearer to the pureblood. Kaname was standing there, wearing the red T-shirt and one of the dark blue jeans. It was amazing how he had managed to put the latter on since the jeans looked like they were moulded to his hips and the mere sight robbed Zero of his breath.

_Wow._

Kaname looked... stunning. The warm red of the shirt threw his pale, creamy skin into stark relief and complemented the deep brown tones of his wavy hair. The design of the T-shirt was quite plain, with only two narrow black lines across the chest but it allowed the observer to focus on how it outlined its wearer's torso and the shorter sleeves showed off Kaname's slender but toned arms beautifully.

As for the jeans... Zero's mouth went dry. They looked as if they might have been _painted _on Kaname, so perfectly did they fit and Zero had to wonder again how Kaname had managed to put them on, and so quickly. The pureblood hid a pleased smile as he took in the look of stunned approval on Zero's face.

"Well, what do you think?" Kaname murmured, taking a leaf from Zero's book and hooking his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans as he pivoted slightly from side to side.

Zero swallowed. "Uhm, well, we got the right sizes. You look... good," he murmured then had to clear his throat to get rid of that slightly husky sound. Quickly, Zero turned away from the beguiling sight before his body had a chance to react. _Perfect_ was a far more appropriate word than good but there was no need to inflate the pureblood's ego any bigger than it already was...

Hurriedly, Zero took a step backwards but stopped when the back of his knee bumped into the chair. Flustered, he turned away before Kaname could see the colour stealing into his cheeks. "I – uh, I'll go check out the other shirts..."

"Wait a moment, Zero. Does this make it look better?" The question was voiced out in a completely innocent tone but something told Zero not to turn around. Only of course, he did. Then he froze, arrested by the sight.

Kaname had taken his right hand out of his pocket and his bent elbow was now resting against the side of the door frame at shoulder level with his pointer finger casually touching his lower lip and his head tilted a little to the left. As he caught Zero's startled gaze, Kaname raised his right eyebrow at Zero in an innocently enquiring gesture that oozed sensuality at the same time.

Zero swallowed, his widened amethyst eyes slowly travelling over the posing pureblood from top to bottom - taking in the mischievous twinkle in the smiling brown eyes, the barest hint of a pout on those sculpted lips barely concealed by the casual pose of that beautiful hand, the way his lifted arm stretched the T-shirt tight over his chest and flat stomach, and the sight of a slightly cocked, lean hip in those gorgeous, tight fitting jeans. The pureblood looked unbelievably seductive like this and the clothes he had on might as well have been tailored just for him.

Zero felt his blood speed up to his brain and cloud his thoughts before flowing down again to warm a particular part of his body – somewhere below his stomach but above his knees - in a sudden, swift rush that left him slightly breathless. His heart felt like it was going into overtime and he swallowed again on an even drier throat - Kaname looked absolutely, fabulously, ravishingly stunning.

"Uhm. Yeah, better," Somehow, Zero managed to get his words out even though he sounded like he hadn't had a drop of water to drink in days. He cleared his throat once more, knowing that his cheeks were bright pink by now and Kaname had most likely heard his rapid heartbeat. The pureblood drank in the visible and non visible signs of Zero's approving response but he held back his smirk. "You don't think it looks too... casual?" he murmured, even taking pains to look mildly worried.

_Hell, no._

"You look fine, Kaname," Zero replied huskily. His voice was warm and husky with wholehearted approval and the heated look in his amethyst eyes made Kaname's heart start to pound. "Well," the pureblood said after enjoying another delicious moment of being subjected to such a wholeheartedly approving stare. The twinkle in his eyes were more pronounced now as he continued as casually as he could, "We'll get this one, then. Let's try on another, shall we..."

And before Zero could even blink, Kaname straightened up and grasped the hem of his T-shirt. With a smooth, swift motion, he pulled it right over his head and Zero breath stuttered in his throat as Kaname's torso was revealed, barely two feet away from him. Then the T-shirt had cleared the pureblood's head and wavy locks of silky dark hair tumbled down to rest on bare shoulders, contrasting nicely against the pale, creamy skin.

Zero inhaled sharply after a second, unintentionally drawing in the intoxicating, warm scent that was purely Kaname's. The prefect swallowed again – the pureblood was now dressed in nothing but a pair of tight fitting jeans since he had also removed his shoes and he looked _beautiful_. Really beautiful. Zero couldn't believe he was actually applying the adjective 'beautiful' to a male but it just fitted Kaname to a 'T', no pun intended. Completely speechless, Zero let his eyes feast on an expanse of perfectly shaped male chest, lithe and toned rather than muscular, all covered by more of that same, perfect, creamy pale skin. God, even Kaname's _nipples_ were beautiful...

The pureblood allowed himself a very small smile of satisfaction as he rested both hands on his hips, wondering if dared to turn around slowly and treat Zero to a sight of his naked back and jean clad rear. He had to admit he loved how taken Zero seemed to be by his appearance even if it was just a tad embarrassing... in a good way, of course.

"Well, what do you think?" Kaname purred after a minute or so, when it looked like Zero had apparently forgotten how to speak. The latter blinked and dragged his gaze up from a pair of nipples that had puckered slightly under all that heated scrutiny to meet a pair of deeply amused, chocolate eyes set in a smiling face that was lightly flushed.

_Oh God... _he had been caught _ogling_ Kaname, and in a shop, no less! Face flaming with embarrassment, Zero scowled.

"Well?" repeated Kaname, his eyes innocently wide but his lips quirking in an unstoppable smile that made Zero's scowl deepen.

_Well, fine! Let's see if Kaname can take the heat.. _For a moment, it was like being at the art gallery all over again. With a suddenness that startled them both, Zero stepped forward and pushed Kaname backwards into the fitting room with the palms of both hands flat on the latter's bare chest. The pureblood stumbled back a little before regaining his balance, his startled gaze flying to Zero's grim face as the prefect nudged the door shut behind him with his foot so that it shut with a click.

"What do I think, Kaname?" Zero's voice was a low, throaty growl as he let his hands roam freely over warm, silky skin covering smooth, supple planes. "I think you look good enough to _eat_."

Those dangerous sounding words and the intent, darkened amethyst gaze were the only two warnings Kaname got before the silver head dipped and a hot mouth closed onto one of his bared nipples. Without hesitation, Zero sucked it into his mouth as he lightly pinched Kaname's other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Kaname uttered a husky cry of surprise as his head fell back, both hands shooting out to the sides to slap against the side walls of the fitting room for balance. _Oh God, Zero...!_

Kaname tasted even more delicious than Zero had expected and how that was even possible, he didn't know and at this moment, he didn't care either. The prefect merely growled again as he sucked insistently on the very tasty, hardened nub in his mouth and heard the sharp inhalation from Kaname with immense and very male satisfaction. Zero then rubbed the tip of his tongue against that nipple and the pureblood gave that almost agonised, choked cry again as he arched his back, thrusting himself up against Zero's mouth like an offering. The prefect pinched the other nipple in appreciation and felt long, trembling fingers spearing into his hair, knotting in the silver strands as Kaname's breath turned into short pants, hissing out through his teeth.

After a few delightful nibbles that had Kaname's knees shaking, Zero finally released the throbbing, moist nipple from his mouth and trailed his lips slowly to its twin, intent on giving it the same, loving attention. He could both feel and hear the ragged pounding of Kaname's heart beneath that heaving chest and delighted in it. The pureblood was better prepared this time and he clenched his teeth to keep in another groan as he felt those lips nearing his other nipple. His other hand had encountered the row of padded steel hooks that were attached onto the wall for hanging clothes and he grasped one of them tightly with trembling fingers.

Zero adored the other nipple with his lips, tongue and teeth, both hands going around the pureblood's bare back to bring him even closer, fingers gliding over the smooth, warm skin. A small part of his brain that was still more or less sane was rather surprised at himself – Zero hadn't known that he actually knew how to impart pleasure like this but judging from Kaname's delightful reactions, he can't be doing it too badly... for a novice, that is. After a long and very enjoyable moment, Zero finally released the second swollen, aching nipple and straightened up. Kaname's head was thrown back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he moaned softly to himself, bare chest still heaving. The unexpectedly erotic sight pushed Zero's desire up a notch and he wanted to see the same desire reflected in the pureblood's beautiful eyes...

"Kaname," Zero whispered and those long eyelashes flickered before they parted, revealing hazy, red brown depths. "Uh... Zero," Kaname whispered, looking rather lost as he saw Zero's tongue flick out to lick at his own lips. Then the prefect had claimed his parted lips in a kiss and Kaname opened his mouth and gave in, still stunned at Zero's unexpected passion.

His pureblood instincts were clamouring for him to take over and mete out sweet punishment to the prefect in turn but Kaname fought it down and remained passive, suppliant. He still didn't trust himself fully to not to lose control again and besides... it felt unexpectedly wonderful to have someone else take charge for a change. Someone whom he trusted implicitly and loved. Besides, who knew when the normally shy and reticent Zero Kiryuu would be this wonderfully aggressive again?

All the same, Kaname didn't remain still. By now, Zero had now backed him up against the mirror as they kissed and the prefect gasped softly into the pureblood's mouth as hands tugged the front of his T-shirt out from his jeans and explored his taut stomach. Then those same hands were moving upwards and skilled, tapering fingertips found his own nipples and rubbed them lightly, teasingly. "Ka-Kaname!" Zero moaned. The pureblood wasn't the only one lost in this intense, burning heat - he was, too...

It was a really good thing the salesgirl outside still had her earphones plugged in otherwise she might have investigated the interesting symphony of moans, sighs and intermittent thuds coming from the back, where the fitting rooms were. As it was, a good few minutes had passed before Kaname and Zero finally emerged with mussed hair, a suspicious flush on their cheeks and an equally suspicious breathless note in their voices.

After the passionate kiss ended, Zero had cooled down somewhat and was mortified at his behaviour. He avoided Kaname's deep and happy grin and went back to the shelves, pulling out a couple more T-shirts for the pureblood to try on. His own light blue T-shirt was by now hanging out of his jeans but Zero didn't bother to tuck it back in since it also helped to conceal his rather aroused state. Wordlessly, he shoved the clothes at Kaname and scowled at him when the pureblood tilted his head back towards the changing room with an inviting smile, only giving up when Zero glared at him, crossed his arms and shook his head adamantly.

A few minutes later, Kaname had made his choice and purchased three T-shirts with different designs and colours, but all of them collared and snug fitting, together with the pair of jeans he had tried on. The combined price of all four garments made Zero blanch but Kaname paid for them without batting an eye. As they went downstairs to find somewhere to have their dinner, Kaname smiled at Zero. "Thank you for helping me choose the T-shirts," he said and Zero shrugged. "No problem," he replied, trying not to remember what had happened earlier.

"And the jeans, too," added Kaname with a straight face and the prefect looked away – he was trying _not _to remember, damnit! Zero then turned back to give the pureblood a wary 'Don't-say-anything-more-about-this' look and Kaname obliged as the former started pointing out various eating outlets they could have dinner at.

- o -

It was almost eleven when Kaname and Zero finally got into the limousine for the ride back to Cross Academy. After checking out the outlets in the shopping mall, they decided to walk through the town and found a cozy café with customers dressed as casually as Zero and as formally as Kaname. It was filled with the weekend crowd but they managed to get a table after waiting for twenty minutes – something Zero knew Kaname hadn't experienced before, either – but while the food was good, the place was too crowded and noisy for any intimate conversation. All the same, they conversed with their eyes and with Kaname's warm eyes holding an invitation for Zero to continue what he had started earlier in the fitting room, the prefect wasn't able to concentrate much on his food.

As soon as they were in the car with the sound proofed partition up, Kaname smiled at Zero. "Come here," he murmured as he pulled him close and Zero complied without hesitation. In the comfortable but confined space, they couldn't do more than exchange kisses and meaningful looks but it seemed like only minutes before they had reached Cross Academy again. Without being told, Akira stopped the car outside the gates and waited until the partition had slid down. Kaname requested him to take the shopping bags up to his room before wishing him good night, then the pureblood and Zero walked off into the darkened woods that surrounded the school. At the same spot where they kissed previously, Kaname stopped and turned towards Zero, taking hold of his hand and lifting it to his lips with a smile that the prefect returned shyly.

Finally, they had a moment of complete privacy and there was no need for words as their lips met in a heartfelt kiss. With their emotions still stirred up from the earlier episode, it wasn't long before the kiss grew more intense and more passionate. Behind two sets of closed eyelids, brown and amethyst eyes were slowly morphing to red and jaws throbbed slightly as fangs grew out, one pair significantly faster than the other. Again, it was Kaname's that drew blood, this time from Zero's tongue. As the sweet, familiar taste registered, the pureblood quickly pulled back, staring guiltily at the small crimson stain he had left on the other's kiss swollen lips.

"Oops... sorry," Kaname whispered, almost hesitantly lifting his eyes to meet Zero's. The pureblood could feel his fangs throbbing at the delicious scent but he could have smacked himself for being so careless... and just when Zero was warming up to him so nicely.

Zero didn't react immediately and for a moment, he just stood there silently, eyes still locked onto Kaname's. The prefect knew that he and Kaname had gone through a tumultuous time before when the latter had bitten him and Zero never wanted that to happen again. The gentle pureblood had suffered greatly for that one mistake and in any case, Zero realised he was more or less reconciled to the fact that it was practically impossible for two vampires to kiss one another without ever drawing blood since desire only heightened their vampire urges, bringing them to the surface. Insisting that they do not nick each other at all with their fangs, even accidentally, was both unrealistic and unfair. Besides, this kiss had been mostly tender and sweet and Zero was still deeply touched to know that Kaname loved the taste of his blood. So... yes, Kaname had drawn a little of his blood but Zero decided that it was hardly a justifiable reason for stopping the kiss.

"Hey, you OK?" Kaname was still staring at him with that look of almost apprehension in his eyes and Zero's heart squeezed softly. Kaname should not look like that. _Ever._

"Shut up," Zero whispered before pressing his slightly bloodstained lips to the pureblood's again. The small cut had already healed in any case and Zero moved his mouth persuasively over Kaname's soft lips, coaxing them to open and ignoring the fangs he could feel behind them.

Kaname drew a trembling breath, feeling unaccountably near tears. He licked the delicious crimson nectar from Zero's lips then kissed him reverently and tenderly, making sure not to draw any more blood this time as he closed his stinging eyes resolutely, unwilling to break the spell of this particular kiss. Did Zero know how much his trust meant to him? Kaname wondered when they finally drew apart, and from the small, slightly crooked smile Zero gave, the pureblood realised he did.

"Well, I guess that promise you made me is kinda moot now, huh?" Zero said softly and the pureblood nodded silently, letting his eyes worship the wonderful person right in front of him. Zero's words had made a warm swell of hope rise in his chest – if the prefect was now comfortable with having a little of his blood spilt, then perhaps he also wouldn't mind giving Kaname the chance to adore his neck, like how the pureblood had longed to do for so long now...

"Zero?" he whispered.

"Mmm?" Zero was now occupied with combing his fingers through the wavy, silky strands of Kaname's hair but his eyes returned to meet the pureblood. Kaname hesitated then asked, "May I touch your neck... there?"

Zero blinked in surprise at the polite sounding question. It took a moment before he recalled the time he had reacted in Kaname's room when the pureblood had tried to touch the bite marks he had made and how Kaname hadn't attempted to touch that particular area since then. Zero took a deep breath to steady himself then he nodded. "Please do, Kaname," he whispered and felt his heart ache again at the beautiful, tremulous smile that flowered on the pureblood's lips.

Slowly, Kaname bent forward to fit his face into the sweet smelling curve of Zero's neck and felt the prefect's fingers slip out of his hair. The pureblood pressed his lips in a soft kiss at the exact place where his fangs had sunk in before and felt Zero's fingers slip down past his shoulders to grip onto his upper arms as his breath shuddered out of him, past Kaname's ear. That area was still very sensitive when he touched it, even while showering and it looked like it would always remain so. But when Kaname touched it, Zero found that he could not stop trembling. He tried to hold himself still, not wanting Kaname to think that he was still afraid but the merest puff of warm breath on that skin made him shiver.

And suddenly, Zero realised that he wasn't shivering in fright or trepidation... but in want. He wanted Kaname to touch and kiss him there and his eyes fluttered close as the pureblood adored that area with unbelievably gentle kisses, causing pleasurable tingles to spread from Zero's neck throughout his body. After a while, he realised that he wanted... more. Despite his deeply rooted fears, despite his unpleasant dreams, despite the painful bite that changed his world, Zero suddenly and illogically wanted to be bitten there again. That area on his neck was now aching, begging to be claimed by fangs but Zero knew he wanted only Kaname's fangs to mark him and no one else's. The realisation left him stunned.

With his heart thudding away in his chest, Kaname hugged the trembling boy in his arms as he dropped light, gentle kisses on the delicious, warm neck, hoping desperately that it wasn't fear that was making Zero shiver like this. Kaname's fangs were already out but he made sure that only his lips and tongue touched the other's neck this time, intent on showing Zero that he was completely worthy of his trust.

"Unh, Kaname...!" Zero moaned, unconsciously pressing himself against the pureblood in a futile attempt to get closer, then tipped his head back and to the left, exposing even more of his pale neck, unconsciously pleading to be bitten. But Kaname only groaned softly in reply before ignoring that silent plea, continuing to merely drop those delightful, infuriatingly light kisses on his neck and nothing more.

Zero felt hot... aroused... shaky. His heart was going triple time but despite all the blood pumping through his veins, his legs felt weak and he leaned heavily onto Kaname, feeling the pureblood's body bend slightly to accommodate his weight. Zero pressed himself even more into Kaname's kisses, uttering soft little moans that made the pureblood's desire skyrocket upwards. The prefect was beautiful, delicious and so darned arousing when he was making those cute little sounds. In fact, if Kaname didn't know better, it sounded like Zero was begging to have his blood drawn… but of course that couldn't possibly be what he wanted, right?

Reluctantly, Kaname raised his head, taking a moment to appreciate the appealing sight of the silver haired prefect with his eyes closed and his head tipped back in ecstasy, mouth slightly parted. Then Zero's head dipped forward, his eyes blinked open and Kaname found himself drowning in those tender violet depths.

"Zero," Kaname whispered, bending forward to rest his forehead against Zero's. "You are so beautiful..."

Violet eyes blinked in disbelief. "Wha – who, me?" Zero whispered, looking painfully shy all of a sudden. "No, I'm not! You're the one who's beautiful, Kaname."

The pureblood couldn't help the happy little chuckle that escaped his lips. "You really think so?" he whispered and Zero grimaced a little as he felt his face heat up. "Yeah, I do, you arrogant pureblood," he mumbled.

Kaname's heart swelled with happiness and he let it show on his face and in his eyes. Zero gave up to smile at him before he tilted his head and fitted his lips to the pureblood's again. They kissed for a long, passionate moment, fingers re-learning the texture of wavy, long hair and short, silvery strands, lean cheekbones and strong jaws, sensitive earlobes, with metal piercing and without. Before long, a pair of hands had found the hem of a T-shirt while another pair tugged a silk shirt out of a pair of trousers. Then they were feverishly exploring and mapping each other's flat stomachs and softly heaving chests, finding puckered nipples and feeling warm skin damp with the glow of passion.

Kaname wanted to feel Zero again and he slowly pressed his hips against him, feeling Zero tense up in his arms. "Do you feel that, Zero?" he asked softly, holding the violet gaze. Mutely, the prefect nodded but he didn't pull away and after a moment, Kaname dared to press his hips a little harder against Zero's. "Does that feel good?" he murmured.

Zero's flush deepened but again, he nodded. "Yeah," he murmured back and Kaname actually smiled. "Good," he said with a relieved sigh. Slowly, his hands slipped out of the T-shirt and went around the back before dipping to cup Zero's buttocks again. Ignoring the prefect's indignant gasp, Kaname ground his arousal against the other's as he kissed him. This time, Zero moaned into Kaname's mouth before thrusting his hips back hard, making the pureblood growl in satisfaction. Holding Zero's hips still, Kaname then started rubbing his groin against Zero's in a slow, circular but devastatingly thorough motion, making sure their arousals massaged each other through their respective pants.

Zero tipped his head back, breaking the kiss with a husky cry as Kaname held his hips still but continued to tease him mercilessly. The pureblood thrilled to the sound of that cry and dipped his head to Zero's neck again, using his tongue to outline intricate patterns across the flushed, creamy skin, loving the soft cries he wrung from Zero and hearing the boy's breaths coming out in increasingly shortened pants. Zero was incredibly turned on and very hard now – almost getting to the point of no return.

_But not here, not now...!_

With an effort, Zero wrenched his upper body away from Kaname, from those devastating lips and tongue but his hips were still trapped by those long fingers and those rotating, maddening hips. "St-stop, Kaname!"

Slumberous eyes with hazy reddish depths regarded Zero almost lazily. "Stop what?" Kaname drawled, his hips still rubbing suggestively against Zero. The prefect could feel a certain dampness in his underwear now and he quickly reached behind him to grip Kaname's possessive hands, practically wrenching them off his buttocks. "Stop this now!" he panted out but Kaname only chuckled and shook his head, his arms sliding around Zero's waist instead. He bent forward to capture those moist, flushed lips and Zero tipped his head back out of reach - he would have toppled backwards if it weren't for Kaname's arms supporting him. "Geez, enough, OK? Enough - let me go, Kaname!"

The pureblood shook his head and tugged Zero closer, settling him even more firmly against his hips. "Nope, never enough" Kaname whispered, a teasing, playful light dancing in his eyes. "Kiss me, Zero..."

"Huh-uh," the prefect shook his head adamantly, still struggling and Kaname sighed as he finally stopped teasing the prefect. Reluctantly, he drew his arms away but gave Zero a charming smile. "Please?" he requested. Zero huffed but finally relented to kiss him again, hard enough to punish this time. Kaname opened his mouth willingly under the onslaught of that kiss, using the opportunity to rock his lean hips seductively into Zero's once more and making the prefect moan breathlessly, his chest heaving against Kaname's, his knees slowly weakening. Zero could feel that Kaname was as aroused as he was but apparently, the pureblood had much better control than he did.

When they finally broke the kiss, panting for breath, Kaname didn't stop. He trailed his lips to a pierced ear and gently took the tender earlobe between his lips, dropping the lightest of nips and licks onto the soft flesh as his hands moved lower again. But when Zero's knees unexpectedly buckled, Kaname had to hurriedly move his hands back around the prefect's waist, feeling the hot, ragged breath that brushed his ear. Kaname couldn't help smiling – Zero was so, so adorable like this.

Slowly, the pureblood continued to rock his hips against Zero's in a hypnotic rhythm, uncaring of anything save hearing and feeling the prefect's responses as Zero moaned softly, clutching at Kaname's shoulders and feeling his own desire skyrocketing as he thrust back, pressing against Kaname. He was so hard now and aching for release... Mindlessly, Zero thrust his hips against Kaname's again and again as instinct drove and controlled his movements, concentrating every effort on trying to ease that ache and find release. In fact, it was only a matter of minutes before he – he –

A moment of sudden sanity made Zero's eyes snap open. He realised that he was getting very close to humiliating himself right here in front of Kaname and with a tremendous effort, he pulled himself away, pushing hard at Kaname's chest to get him to let go. Kaname opened his eyes when he realised that his arms were suddenly empty.

"Stop this, Kaname!"

"Why? Is something wrong?" With an effort, Kaname let his hands drop back to his sides, trying to control his breathing. It wasn't an easy task since he was more aroused than he had ever felt before but he tried. Zero uttered a mirthless laugh at the pureblood's innocent question, crossing his arms and hugging himself. "Something wrong? Kaname, look at me! You touch me anymore and I swear, I'm going to come in my jeans, damnit!"

Then Zero's mouth fell open and he stared at Kaname in horror. _Oh God_. He had not just _said_ that! Uttering a low moan, he looked away, his face burning up. Right. Someone kill me now...

Kaname blinked in surprise. He knew Zero could be forthright at times but he hadn't expected that to come out. Involuntarily, his eyes dropped to the front of Zero's jeans where the bulge under the crumpled T-shirt could clearly be seen, straining against the dark fabric. Zero saw that look and swung around, biting his lip, feeling his face about to burst into flames.

A silent but incredibly embarrassing moment for Zero passed before Kaname took a step closer to him. Zero froze when a pair of warm arms closed around his waist from the back then Kaname's low voice sounded in his ear. "Hush, Zero... it's all right," the pureblood crooned softly as he pulled the other boy against him so that Zero's back rested against his chest. Kaname walked them both backwards until his back touched the trunk of the nearest tree then he stopped but rocked Zero slowly in his arms, uttering soft, soothing noises until he felt the prefect relax against him.

Zero huffed as he tried to calm himself down by taking slow, deep breaths, unintentionally filling his lungs with Kaname's delicious scent again. He didn't realise that one of Kaname's hands had slid off his waist and moved further downwards since the pureblood was now dropping more kisses along Zero's jaw line, moving slowly down to his bite area again. With another low moan, the prefect's head fell back against the pureblood's left shoulder, exposing the pale flesh on his neck. Kaname licked the soft, sensitive skin with long, slow strokes and Zero relinquished his weight to the pureblood as his legs wobbled. "Ka-Kaname..." he murmured, each of his fives senses focusing on the devastating lips at his neck.

By now, skillful fingers had found the zipper of Zero's jeans and slowly, they slid the metal fastening down a millimeter at a time. "Hush," Kaname whispered, turning his head slightly so that he could see his occupied right hand. Through the thick haze of arousal clouding him, Zero felt something brush against his arousal and he gasped. In one smooth, swift motion, warm fingers had dipped into his underwear, closed around him and skillfully pulled him out, exposing him completely. Zero's eyes shot open immediately and he looked down. What he saw made his jaw drop and his body tensed up in immediate, embarrassed protest. "What the hell – Kaname!"

"Hush, Zero, hush," Kaname whispered, his lips still kissing Zero's neck but his eyes feasting on the stiff, throbbing treasure he now cradled in his palm. The engorged tip was rosy and dewing and Kaname's fingertips ghosted over it, making Zero give an almost violent shiver in his arms. He tried to struggle out from Kaname's embrace but the pureblood rubbed his thumb firmly over the wet tip and Zero all but collapsed against the pureblood instead with a shivery moan. Kaname supported the prefect's weight with little effort and used his chin to nudge the boy's head a little more to his left and back while his right fist began a steady rhythm of sliding up and down the rigid length.

Zero gave another low moan as his hips arched up and his head lolled against the pureblood's shoulder. "Ka-Kaname, unh... let go, what are you doing?!" Zero's mind was spinning. He still couldn't believe that Kaname was actually touching him so intimately but he was so hard and his flesh was straining, aching for relief. Kaname's fingers felt so good on him, moist with his slippery liquid and moving demandingly against him as he pumped and squeezed him in alternate movements.

"I - I... Geez, Kaname, what're you doing..." he mumbled again, his head spinning and his entire body focusing on the overwhelming sensations engulfing his arousal.

"Hush, Zero. I'm just not letting you come in your jeans, that's all," Kaname replied in a heated whisper as he licked the underside of Zero's jaw. The prefect's hands were clutching at the arm around his waist and Kaname didn't care that those fingers were digging deep enough to hurt.

_What?! _Zero blinked as his foggy mind tried to make sense of Kaname's words. That - did that mean that Kaname wanted to... actually... undo...

As if answering his silent question, the pureblood's grip on his flesh tightened and he pumped Zero even more firmly. The prefect moaned as he parted his legs and bent his knees a little, pressing back against Kaname and thrusting his hips up into that tight, moist fist - again and again. Despite his embarrassed protests, Zero found that he didn't really want this to stop and Kaname knew that. The prefect's tip was leaking copiously by now and Kaname coated his fingers and palm with more of the slippery liquid, causing the friction between him and Zero to turn deliciously, unbearably erotic. Zero was lost, consumed by the delicious pleasure his pulsing length was receiving and his body tightened with mounting tension, breath quaking raggedly from his parted lips. "Unh... Kaname... ah... I – I can't... hold..."

Kaname's chest heaved against his back but he didn't say anything. The pureblood merely speeded up his movements and Zero pressed the back of his head hard against Kaname's shoulder as his muscles snapped tight and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. For one long, long second, Zero teetered on the brink of an awesome release.... Then he cried out sharply as he finally exploded, caught in the throes of an orgasm stronger than any he had ever experienced by his own hand. White hot pleasure was racing through his taut body, setting his blood on fire and igniting muscles, tendons, nerves alike as he erupted hard in Kaname's hand. Zero's shocked eyes flew open to see his essence shoot out from the pureblood's closed fist in several spurts, landing on the ground a few feet in front of him.

Kaname's ragged breath was still brushing Zero's ear and he was spellbound by the prefect's release. Zero was beautiful... perfect... passionate... and Kaname's heart thrilled at having been the one to undo Zero so thoroughly, and the only one to witness this stunning release as the prefect trembled violently in his arms.

Kaname was finally forced to release Zero's length as the prefect's knees buckled completely and he sagged back against him. Swiftly, the pureblood swept Zero up into his arms, causing a small breathless yelp to sound. Kaname pressed a comforting kiss onto Zero's damp forehead then lowered himself to sit cross legged on the ground with his back against the trunk of the tree and Zero in his lap. The prefect was leaning against him limply, one hand clutching at his silk shirt and Kaname smiled softly as he pressed more kisses along Zero's forehead, tasting the perspiration that made the silver strands cling to the skin and hearing the laboured pants coming from the boy. After a moment, Kaname fished out his handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wiped off Zero's spent length before gently tucking him back inside his underwear then drawing up the jeans zipper once more.

Zero lay quite still throughout Kaname's ministrations even though he gave a sudden, almost violent shiver as the pureblood's fingers accidentally brushed over a certain, still very sensitive spot. When he heard the rasp of his zipper, his eyes blinked open and he focused blearily on his surroundings. Tiredly, he lifted his head to see Kaname contentedly licking his own fingers clean.

_What the...?! _"Oh God, Kaname, st-stop that!" Zero protested in a whisper, flushing deeply. The sight of Kaname actually licking his essence from his hand floored him and made him blush hotly from the inside out.

Kaname only smiled down at him. "Why, Zero? You taste so delicious..." he whispered, his eyes drinking in the wonderful sight of Zero's adorably flushed face. With an effort, the prefect swung his burning face away. "You – you're an idiot..." he mumbled, bracing one hand on Kaname's thigh to try to push himself up but his legs refused to support him yet, still trembling a little from that incredible release.

"Sit for a while," Kaname said as he tugged Zero down again onto his lap. "Here, lean against me," he added soothingly. Zero obeyed but shifted uncomfortably as he felt something digging into his lower back. "Uh, Kaname, you - you're still..."

A soft chuckle sounded above his ear. "I know, but it's OK, I'll take care of it later."

Zero hesitated. He appeared to be debating with himself then he suddenly looked up at Kaname. "Do you want me to, uhm, you know...?"

Kaname found Zero's shyness absolutely adorable now and he smiled. "It's OK, Zero. Next time." His heart swelling with happiness, the pureblood hugged Zero closer to him and the latter buried his flushed face in Kaname's damp shirt. He still couldn't quite believe that he had actually let someone else touch him there, and not only touch him but bring him to such stunning, blinding release. And while he was still horribly shy about it, Zero was neither angry nor ashamed. Kaname was being wonderfully tender now and it felt good to rest in his embrace and let himself be soothed for a while.

After a few minutes, Zero stirred and Kaname raised his head. "You OK now?" he asked quietly. Zero could feel the slowly softening bulge in Kaname's trousers and felt an odd mix of relief and disappointment. "Yeah, I am," he said softly, stifling a yawn.

Kaname chuckled and dipped his head to capture Zero's lips in a quick kiss. "I wish you could come back with me to my rooms tonight and spend the whole of tomorrow there as well," he confessed then caught the suddenly wary look on Zero's face. "No, Zero. Despite what you think, I just want to be with you and fall asleep holding you."

Zero found himself flushing again. It seemed so very easy for Kaname to just say intimate things like that and he didn't know how to respond to them. Sure, Zero would love to be in the same bed with Kaname and sleep cuddled up next to him as well but... he wasn't sure if he could actually say those words out loud. "I don't think I should," he mumbled instead and saw Kaname's eyes fall in disappointment. "Well... even though I want to," Zero added in a truthful whisper. But when he saw Kaname's face brighten up, he quickly struggled to get out of the pureblood' s lap. "Hey, let me up..."

Reluctantly, Kaname let him go then started to get up himself but paused when Zero turned around to face him, still on his knees. The shy violet hue of his eyes had darkened to intense amethyst again and Kaname's heart started to beat a little faster.

"Zero?" he asked uncertainly and the prefect swallowed. That tone Kaname used always made Zero's heart ache a little. He wanted so much to reassure the pureblood of his feelings, even if they weren't as crystal clear as Kaname's seemed to be. And since now seemed as good a time as any, well...

Holding the trusting brown gaze with his eyes, Zero bent forward to rest both hands on Kaname's shoulders. The prefect was on his knees and with the pureblood still sitting cross legged on the grass, Zero was the taller one of the two. Despite that, Kaname did not get up or change his position but merely tipped his head back so that he could continue to hold Zero's gaze. That small action alone and how it exposed the pureblood's neck spoke of the sweet trust Kaname had placed in the prefect and Zero had to pause a little before he could speak.

"Kaname," he murmured huskily. "Please know that I..." He hesitated, lost in the luminous depths of the pureblood's eyes. Slowly, Zero slid his hands inward and up to cradle Kaname's exquisite face, feeling the creamy smooth skin against his palms. "... that I care for you," he whispered, trying hard to ignore the intense heat pulsing in his cheeks. "I do care for you, very much."

Kaname drew in a shaky breath as he heard those whispered words and felt his eyes sting in reply. Zero's breath hitched in his throat as those beautiful eyes filled with a flood of sudden tears.

"Oh no, don't..." Zero whispered, his brow knitting in consternation as he used his thumb to gently wipe away a single, glistening track down Kaname's cheek. Immediately, the pureblood shook his head. "I'm not," he protested in a whisper back and Zero had to smile. "Sure you're not, Kuran," he agreed but his tone was gentle and Kaname smiled back. He wrapped an arm around Zero's back and his other hand around his neck, long fingers sliding under the soft silvery hair before pulling Zero down to him. The prefect followed willingly, resting a hand on the tree trunk behind the pureblood as their lips met in a kiss that spoke more words than either one could say.

Soon after that, they strolled back to school, hands clasped tightly together and hearts beating in unison. Another milestone in their relationship had been reached but unknown to either one of them, something else would soon happen that would change their fates forever.

-- Chapter End --


	18. Chap 18: Come Decide With Me

**Author Notes: **Here is the next chapter. Gosh, didn't think I was going to make it! _–wipes off sweat-_ But that's only because I've had to chop it so it is incomplete but if I included everything, it would be a monster chapter that would have only been ready sometime next week! So here is the first half and I'll update the second half by end next week, OK?

And yes, it looks like I'm going to go over 20 chapters after all… _-shakes her head at herself-_

**Appreciation:** My grateful thanks to **Rmmlc** for kindly listing out my typos for my past chapters via PM – I didn't know I had so many in the last chapter! Thanks also to **VaneCaos** for her idea about Aido and his missed mistletoe kiss!

**Summary:** Just when everything seems to be coming along smoothly, jealousy rears its head in a certain blue eyed blond noble, causing a certain silver haired prefect's life to be forever changed.

-- Chapter Start --

Zero didn't sleep much that night after coming back from his date with Kaname. It was to be expected after all, since he had just experienced a deeper intimacy with the pureblood in the most amazing orgasm of his life. Zero felt like he hadn't stopped blushing ever since he kissed Kaname good night and walked back to his room on legs that were still not one hundred percent steady.

Now clad in his pyjamas and lying in bed, Zero's cheeks still retained that same warmth. He couldn't deny that he had loved being the sole object of Kaname's single minded attention then but he now regretted not returning the favour. Zero stared up at his ceiling, unaware of the slight frown that had settled on his brow.

So... why hadn't Kaname said 'yes' when Zero had offered to relieve him in turn? Was it because Zero's hesitation and shyness were so obvious that Kaname decided he had already embarrassed him enough for one night?

Or... Zero turned onto his side, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning more deeply. Was there was another, altogether different reason why Kaname hadn't wanted Zero to pleasure him in return? Was the pureblood perhaps afraid that Zero wouldn't know what to do and maybe even cause him an injury? The hunter scowled to himself. Yes, he was still a virgin but he knew how to masturbate so it shouldn't be too hard doing that to another male, should it? Zero resolutely pushed aside any remaining traces of awkwardness at the thought of pleasuring a fellow male – he had already made up his mind on that.

But... judging from the way Kaname had enjoyed rocking his body against Zero and making them feel each other's aroused states, it was hard to think of another reason. Well, Zero knew that Kaname was still traumatised by that mysterious 'something' that had happened in his past but it couldn't possibly have any bearing on this, right?

Zero turned onto his back once more and sighed. He was just over analysing things again. Kaname probably just hadn't thought him ready for this, that was all. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, Zero shook his head and resolutely closed his eyes. It was already past one in the morning, he should catch some sleep. But he still let his mind dwell on two other matters - one was the inevitability that spilling blood while kissing was going to be a common occurrence between them from now on, and the other was that Kaname biting him again in the future was a conceivable fact. Only this time, Kaname needn't feel guilty about it... because he would have Zero's full consent.

Zero yawned sleepily and smiled a little. He knew it was strange to suddenly lose most of the fear that had stayed with him for so long but somehow, he knew it would be OK - because it was Kaname, despite how that first bite had gone. Perhaps the pureblood hadn't realised Zero was subconsciously trying to get the pureblood to bite him earlier in the woods but that was all right, they had plenty of time to rectify that.

Smiling, Zero finally drifted off to sleep, not realising he hadn't even thought of getting the pureblood's blood in return, despite Kaname having once offered it to him. After all, the prefect had never bitten anyone before. His heritage as a hunter and an ex-human, the development of the blood tablets, his living at Cross Academy and the rules of the school itself took care of that.

- o -

Kaname had stopped by one of the school washrooms to wash his hands and his handkerchief before returning to the Moon Dorms but didn't run into anyone on the way back. He could sense that some of the nobles were in the living room and was thankful they hadn't left the door open as he swiftly went upstairs and gained the privacy of his rooms. Since he still had some correspondence to go through, Kaname showered and shrugged into his bathrobe but he was actually loathe to go anywhere near his desk after coming back from his second date with Zero. The pureblood's eyes fell on the shopping bag that Akira had placed just inside his room door and he smiled. That reminded him of the lovely episode in the fitting room earlier where Zero had apparently found him irresistible.

Kaname's eyes lit up as he grinned happily again. He was a pureblood, he knew he looked good and all... but still, it felt extra special to know that Zero thought so, too - who cared if anyone else thought he looked ridiculous in a T-shirt and jeans? And inevitably, those heated minutes reminded him of what had happened later in the woods. With a small, happy smile still playing about his lips, Kaname dismissed the paperwork on his desk and returned to his bedroom where he fell onto his bed with a deep sigh.

Wonderful, wonderful Zero! But it was actually how the prefect had kissed him anyway even after Kaname had drawn his blood that touched the pureblood deeply. To be honest, Kaname already knew it was a forgone conclusion – how could two vampires who were intensely attracted to each other kiss lightly and chastely all the time? But Kaname had promised. Twice now, in fact... even if it looked like neither his persuasion nor time was needed in the end. Zero had decided on his own that it was OK by him and Kaname could have wept from sheer joy.

Even better, Zero had also allowed him to touch that bite area at his neck and trusted him fully if his adorably eager responses were any indication. Kaname's hidden fangs gave a sudden throb at the implications of this but he ignored the familiar twinge. He was more than used to suppressing his urges by now and keeping Zero's trust meant much more to him than biting him again... even if his blood was still the sweetest Kaname had ever tasted. It would taste so much sweeter when given with consent of course, but Kaname could wait for that. To him, maintaining Zero's trust and gaining his love was far more important.

With another sigh, Kaname turned onto his stomach on the silk sheets and grabbed a pillow to rest his chin and folded arms on. He had thoroughly enjoyed pleasuring Zero earlier and even though it was his first time touching someone like this, it felt so right and natural to him. Kaname was thrilled that Zero had enjoyed what he had done. The prefect's reactions were pure... honest... innocent and unbelievably sweet.

A softer sigh now escaped from Kaname's lips as he looked unseeingly at the fine weave of the silk pillow case just inches from his face. Did he really deserve someone like Zero? Perhaps not... but Kaname would never give him up now. Not when he had experienced Zero's gentle understanding and acceptance, not when he knew true happiness lay in the prefect's loving, caring arms. Kaname rolled over onto his back, still hugging the pillow to his chest. Did Zero find it strange that the pureblood had brushed aside his own obvious need when the prefect offered to pleasure him in return? After all, it wasn't everyday that someone like Zero would make such an offer – anyone else would have grabbed the chance. But despite his confident flirting with Zero and his expert seduction, deep down inside, Kaname felt... insecure. Inadequate. There was still a part of him that believed him unworthy of anyone's love, especially Zero's, because of what had happened in his past.

Kaname's arms tightened around the pillow with a sudden movement as he shuddered softly. Would the prefect still care for him if he knew... everything? Kaname grabbed for the silk covers, drawing them over his suddenly trembling body, feeling cold with fear. Was he being selfish in wanting to woo Zero with all his heart when he didn't even dare reveal his dark past?

And what about Yuuki? Now that Kaname was sure where his affections lay, it was time to set things straight with her. It wasn't fair to leave Yuuki hanging like this when he knew very well she was infatuated with him and had been for almost as long as she could remember. Kaname sighed, closing his eyes resolutely. Behind the confident and composed mask he wore on the outside, he was such a mess.

Then Kaname's eyes opened, showing haunted brown depths that were filled with a soft yearning. But as long as Zero was with him, he had hope.

- o -

_Back at the Moon Dorms a few hours earlier..._

"How _dare_ he!" Aido fumed as he paced up and down in the room he shared with his cousin. Kain had just stepped out of the bathroom and was briskly rubbing his hair dry with a towel. "How dare who?" he asked mildly.

"Kiryuu, that's who!" Aido snarled. "Acting all arrogant just because he's going out with Kaname-sama!"

That remark had Kain blinking in surprise since he had woken up not too long ago, having slept much later than his cousin this morning. "They're going out?"

"Agh! Yes!!"

The taller noble shrugged in what Aido deemed a horribly uncaring way. Like the others who had seen the silver haired prefect coming out of Kaname's rooms that morning a few weeks ago, Kain knew there had to be something going on between their pureblood leader and the taciturn prefect but as always, he kept his opinions to himself.

"Well, whatever Kaname-sama wants to do is his own business, right?" he said but that only rankled his younger cousin further. As Aido opened his mouth again, Kain stepped in smoothly. "Besides, don't you have that extra assignment our Chem teacher gave you last week? Aren't you supposed to send him your test results by Monday night?"

Aido shut his mouth with an audible snap. That's right - he had gotten up early this evening in order to complete those tests since there weren't any classes on tonight. "Fine!" he huffed before turning around on his heel and storming out of the room. Kain sighed and shook his head. He was well acquainted with his younger cousin's crush on their pureblood leader.

- o -

An hour later, Aido was finishing up his assignment in the big, fully equipped lab the Night Class used. While fully absorbed in testing a sample of the latest shipment of blood tablets, his annoyance with the silver haired perfect had taken a backseat. Aido finished the last test and penciled in the result then checked the other numbers.

The success of the blood tablets that the nobles had designed had prompted the Vampire Council to agree to Kaname's suggestion to produce more of them, for a larger group of testers outside of Cross Academy. To this end, another pharmaceutical company that was also vampire owned had been contracted to make the additional tablets, to supplement the volume already being produced. Eager to be involved in something that was dear to his beloved pureblood leader's heart, Aido had once again volunteered himself to test the shipment from the newly appointed company, something that had earned him a quick smile of thanks from Kaname.

But the results of tonight's test were markedly different... Aido frowned to himself. The Night Class routinely tested each shipment of tablets that arrived at Cross Academy and Aido had helped test the previous batch of blood tablets with Takuma three months ago. He could still remember some of the numbers they had obtained. Quickly, Aido pulled out the file that contained all the previous test results and ran his eyes down the numbers on the previous test. Then he compared them with the numbers he had penciled in a few minutes ago, on the form right in front of him.

He was right - it looked like the new pharmaceutical company had screwed up big time and had somehow bungled up the formula. Aido rolled his eyes and sighed. Now he wouldn't be able to give a favourable reply to Kaname but there was no help for it. Aido would have to write a report and hand it in together with his test result, explaining why they should reject the latest shipment and perhaps look for a different supplier. He grumbled to himself as he started putting away the equipment. The day had barely begun for him and already it had been ruined – first, by that detestable Kiryuu going out with Kaname as if it was his _right_, damnit, and secondly, by this unforeseen test result. Just freaking great.

Aido's frown deepened as he continued clearing up. Just what did Kaname-sama see in Kiryuu, anyway? This wasn't the first time they had gone out and they must be pretty close for the prefect to have gained admittance to Kaname's room that one time when the nobles themselves hadn't dared to go in, even when they knew the pureblood hadn't eaten in three days. But Kiryuu had gone right in and somehow coerced or persuaded Kaname-sama to eat again. Aido knew it was somehow related to the scent of blood three evenings before... blood that he now knew was Kiryuu's. So Kaname-sama had drunk the prefect's blood _twice_ now because that scent had appeared again in Kaname-sama's room. And Kiryuu had even spent the night with the pureblood! Even though the blush on the prefect's face told Aido nothing sexual had happened that night, the noble was still furious.

How _dare _Kiryuu presume so much? He was only a Level D, for Pete's sake! Even in Cross Academy, Kaname-sama was surrounded by worthy nobles, all of them having blood of a much higher quality and purity than Kiryuu's and the pureblood had but to ask... but no, he apparently valued the prefect's blood more.

Aido stared unseeingly at the piece of paper in front of him. Was this just part of Kaname-sama's plan? To get Kiryuu's trust so that he could somehow make use of him? Aido blinked slowly. Well, that would make sense, but it sure as hell didn't explain the way the two of them had started to stare at each other during class changeover sessions these past couple of months... or even under the mistletoe last Christmas Eve where Aido suspected it had all started from. To be honest, Aido was still somewhat sore about that episode... he hadn't spoken to Kain for at least three days despite it being Christmas, after the taller noble's shove caused Aido to stumble into Kiryuu, thereby causing both prefect and pureblood to end up under the mistletoe. Both of them had looked at each other as nothing else existed in the world for them at that moment and Aido shuddered to think what might have happened if the rest of them hadn't been there with them in the living room. And on top of all that old jealousy still festering in Aido's heart, he was still seething at the rude tone of the prefect earlier, especially when he had said it was none of Aido's business what he did with Kaname-sama.

None of _his_ business? Aido swelled with renewed rage and righteous indignation. It was every bit his business, damnit, when it came to his Kaname-sama! He continued muttering dire threats to the prefect in his mind but after about a minute or so, Aido sighed and felt his shoulders slump a little as his mind returned to the remaining task at hand – writing the report. Well, he could at least take pride in the fact that he had found out about the unsuitability of the current shipment of tablets. A thoughtful frown drew his brows together as he scanned the results again. Not only would the tablets fail at their main task - that of suppressing a vampire's natural lust for blood - they would also cause undesirable side effects such as mild headaches and possible nausea. Aido shook his head disparagingly – these were what noble class vampires and above would suffer but normal class vampires and those below them would find the tablets practically indigestible. They would cause severe vomiting and migraine. To make matters worse, the chemical reaction in the tablets could very well cause lower class vampires to form a long lasting allergy - possibly over months - towards the tablets, even the correctly produced ones, thereby forcing them to live on fresh blood until the allergy subsided. If it subsided at all.

So much for the Vampire Council supporting Kaname-sama's causes – they couldn't even get a reputable company to manufacture these tablets properly! Aido scoffed to himself and shook his head. But a second later, he froze. _Wait a minute. Back up a bit here._

The tablets were useless to pureblood and noble classes of vampires but all they would suffer would be mild side effects. But for normal and made vampire classes however, these tablets were practically deadly. Before he knew what he was doing, an idea had already formed in Aido's mind. The saner part of him tried to reject it but the other half of him, the half that jealously kept alive his devotion to Kaname and hated the fact that someone else was closer to him now, took hold of the idea and turned it around to analyse it from different angles. Aido's heated exchange with Kiryuu earlier came back again and the noble closed his eyes, his intelligent mind thinking fast. After all, the possible symptoms of the blood tablets were hypothetical until tested to be correct, right? Even if Aido was actually confident enough to stake a good deal of his own pocket money on the results.

And since every single student in the Night Class were of noble class or above, they would not suffer any lasting harm... unlike the single Level D vampire in the whole campus of Cross Academy who also took the tablets everyday. A sudden cold smile formed on Aido's pale lips and his blue eyes started to glow.

_All right, Kiryuu... _

_Let's see how arrogant you can be when you find you can't take the blood tablets _we_ designed anymore._

_Let's see how smart ass you can talk when you find yourself on your hands and knees vomiting blood and suffering a pounding headache._

_Let's see how close you can get to Kaname-sama when you've fallen to Level E._

- o -

It was a coincidence that Zero's supply of blood tablets ran out the following day, which was Sunday. It was only when he picked up the empty container on his dresser after coming back from his evening shower did he remember downing the last two tablets just before going out with Kaname last evening. Zero ran his fingers through his damp hair as he frowned at the innocent looking pillbox in his other hand. Well, Cross was sure to have some in his study, right? The Headmaster usually kept some on hand for emergencies and such.

Zero found the older man talking to Yuuki just outside his study but Cross didn't have any tablets on him. "You took my last batch last month, remember?" the Headmaster reminded him. "I did check with the Night Class last week though, and Takuma said something about a delayed shipment. They should have some more by now."

Zero nodded, still not quite daring to meet the older man's gaze after being caught with Kaname in the Headmaster's kitchen a few nights back.

"Oh, are you planning to go over to the Moon Dorms now, Zero?" asked Yuuki eagerly, looking like she didn't mind tagging along in the least bit. The Chairman's face brightened up at once. "That's a good idea, Yuuki! Zero, why don't you go get some from Kaname-kun?"

Despite the bright flush now staining his cheeks, Zero glared at Cross. "It's barely sundown..."

Cross smiled happily at him, ignoring the glare. "I'm sure Kaname-kun's already up," he countered. Yuuki smiled as well and nodded. "I'm sure he is, Zero. Let's go now, we have time before dinner starts..."

But surprisingly, Cross shook his head. "No, there's no need for you to go, Yuuki. Zero can manage fine on his own. Besides, I don't think you've finished all your homework yet."

Yuuki pouted right on cue and the older man flashed a sly smile at Zero, one that made the prefect hastily nod and escape before the Chairman said something that would provoke more than a mere glare from him. Yuuki turned around and stared at the retreating back of her fellow prefect. How strange that Zero seemed so willing to see Kaname-sempai now when he had always hated the pureblood. But come to think of it... that enmity hadn't been apparent in recent months, had it? After all, Kaname and Zero had gotten together on various different occasions in the past, hadn't they, such as the fast food dinner the three of them had had in town last year, the Treasure Hunt where Zero and the pureblood had teamed up... they had even sung together on Christmas Eve.

Perhaps the idea of them being eventual friends wasn't such a farfetched one, after all. But for some reason, Yuuki suddenly felt... well, left out. She had a rather hurt frown on her face as she went back to her room.

- o -

Kaname was quick to open his door as soon as he felt a certain someone's presence outside. "Zero," he greeted with his usual warmth. The pureblood was dressed in a black silk bathrobe and smiled when he saw Zero's eyes trace his robe almost hungrily, pale cheeks warming slightly. It was apparent the prefect was thinking of what had happened in the fitting room just last evening.

"Kaname," Zero murmured. "Uh, I just wanted to say hi..." he trailed off lamely, trying not to stare too obviously at the pureblood. It was exactly twenty four hours since he had last seen Kaname and here he was, behaving like a blushing schoolgi – well, like a moron.

Kaname's smile widened. "Is that so? Well, hi to you, then," he replied and tilted his head in an inviting gesture. "Don't just stand there, come on in," he invited, reaching out a hand to pull an obviously reluctant Zero inside. But the latter quickly took a step back, shaking his head hastily before glancing over his shoulder. Since it was Sunday, some of the nobles were gathered around the living room set next to the bottom of the grand staircase, casually chatting to one another. Zero saw that Aido was amongst them but as always, it was Takuma who had immediately gotten up and politely enquired if he could help the prefect with anything.

"No, thanks," Zero refused hastily as he glanced away. For some reason, he felt horribly shy of going into Kaname's room especially when the nobles were nearby and the barely concealed twinkle in the smiling brown eyes in front of him just _had_ to remind the prefect of what they had shared last night. "It's almost dinnertime, anyway. I just ran out of the blood tablets and asked Takuma for some more," Zero explained in a rush.

"Oh," Kaname looked rather disappointed for a moment. "I could get some for you," he began then brightened up. "Perhaps I can pass them to you later?" he asked hopefully. Zero opened his mouth to voice an immediate protest then shut it again without saying anything. Kaname merely waited and after a moment, Zero nodded as he gave the pureblood a smile that was half eager, half shy. "Perhaps you'd like to see your Hello Kitty again?" he asked softly, his heart leaping a little as Kaname nodded without hesitation. "I would like that very much, Zero, but she's not mine, she's yours," he replied.

Zero gave a half shrug in reply then fell silent. They were now conversing with their eyes and he couldn't stop himself from colouring up again.

_You were wonderful last night, Zero. So beautiful... so passionate..._

_I was not! But would you... uhm, would you like me to do the same thing back to you, Kaname? Later?_

To Kaname's chagrin, he also felt a similar warmth creep into his cheeks. Other than the prevalent shyness in Zero's eyes, there was also an unmistakable promise mixed with a sprinkling of innocent curiosity and somehow, the unlikely blend captivated Kaname completely.

_Yes, Zero... but only if you really want to._

Surprisingly, Zero nodded again and Kaname practically beamed at him, his eyes lighting up. He would have been just as happy to spend time talking or kissing in Zero's room but this... well, it was a lovely surprise. Lost as they both were in each other's shy but ardent gazes, Takuma had to clear this throat audibly to make his presence felt. When the other two startled vampires looked back at him, the blond noble was smiling cheerfully as he held out a package of small, white tablets. "The tablets you wanted, Zero."

_Damn._ Zero had forgotten that he had told Takuma about the tablets earlier. He accepted the package reluctantly with a murmured words of thanks. Takuma's smile faltered at the look of mutual disappointment on Kaname and Zero's faces. "Why, did I say something wrong?" he asked uncertainly. Kaname shook his head gravely. "No, it's fine, Takuma. Thank you," he murmured then glanced at Zero. Unexpectedly, the prefect smiled at him and Kaname stared. Then Zero turned back to Takuma. "I think I might need more though..."

_Ah._ Kaname's radiant smile returned in the very next second. "In that case, Zero, why don't I come by later tonight, to pass you some more?"

Takuma was on the verge of volunteering himself when he saw the secret, almost gleeful grins the other two exchanged with each other before Zero nodded at the pureblood as solemnly as he could, his lips still twitching. Wisely, Takuma kept silent as Kaname casually mentioned nine o'clock before going back into his room to change. As they went downstairs, both Takuma and Zero were just as silent as the other was. The other nobles were now just going into the dining room on the other side of the hall for breakfast but Aido saw Zero coming back downstairs. The noble ducked out of the dining room again once he was sure everyone else, including Takuma, had gone in.

"Hey, Kiryuu."

Zero paused, already at the front door. The happy yet embarrassed bubble he was still in popped at the sound of that particular voice but he didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"I - I want to speak to you."

It was the hesitation in the noble's voice that made Zero turn around. "What about?" he asked warily. Aido hunched his shoulders as he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets. "What do you want with Kaname-sama?" he asked in a sudden rush. Zero stared at him, surprised to hear that Aido's tone was not belligerent now but unexpectedly serious. Aido? Talking like this to him seriously? He must be dreaming!

"His happiness," Zero finally answered in a similar tone, trying to ignore the fact that he was blushing again. After all, this was Aido he was saying these things to...

Aido raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked and Zero stiffened at the disbelieving tone but he didn't rise to the bait. "Yeah. As surprising as it may be to you," he replied quietly. Aido snorted before crossing his arms, planting his feet further apart. "Is that all? What about his pure blood then?" he asked sardonically. He had rather expected Zero to blow up at him but the fact that the prefect had instead chosen to answer him like this - well, it made it harder for Aido _not_ to believe him.

Zero shrugged. "What about it?" he replied in a deliberately casual tone. As Aido narrowed his eyes, Zero's chin went up a notch. "I have never taken Kaname's blood... but... " he paused, feeling his already flushed face grow even hotter. He bit his lip as he fought with himself - this was so embarrassing! But Kaname was worth it... yes, he was and Zero forced himself to continue, "... but as you probably already know, he has taken mine. Twice." Inwardly, Zero wondered why was he even bothering to explain himself to someone who obviously would not believe a word he said.

As expected, Aido pressed his lips together and tossed his head, now torn between jealousy that Kaname had bitten Zero and reluctant respect at the prefect's honesty. "It is an honour to have Kaname-sama take from you!" he insisted as he glared at Zero. "God, how I wish he would take -"

Aido broke off suddenly, round blue eyes wide with shock at his own words. He looked down with a muttered expletive. It was now his turn to bite his lip - everyone in the Night Class knew of his hopeless infatuation with Kaname but he had practically blurted out to Kiryuu how much he wanted, even longed for the pureblood to bite him.

Surprisingly though, there was no reply from the prefect. After a moment, Aido looked up hesitantly and was surprised to see understanding in the amethyst eyes regarding him. Zero nodded. "I know," he said softly. Their gazes held. Aido could see the empathy in the other's eyes and he swallowed at a sudden, irrefutable realisation._ Kiryuu_ _knows... because he feels like that too._

Stunned, Aido realised that as impossible as it seemed, Kiryuu was... on their side.

_But really, how could that be? It was impossible! _

In the heavy silence that followed, Zero turned around to go and Aido blinked, more questions springing to his mind. "But why _now_, Kiryuu? You - you've always hated him!" Expecting the prefect to bristle again, Aido was surprised once more when Zero only nodded before saying softly, "Yeah. I... I guess I never realised what he is truly like."

Aido frowned his confusion. "You mean rich, good looking and powerful?" he asked, unable to help the sarcasm that coloured his voice. Zero merely sent him a dry look but his tone was even when he replied, "I meant gentle... caring and... lonely." _And wanting so much to be understood and loved._

Aido opened his mouth but no words came out. He had never expected to see that completely serious look in Zero's eyes nor hear those totally unexpected words falling from those lips. Zero gave a shrug. "Believe what you like, Aido," he said. But suddenly, he wanted the noble to believe him and to be on his side. After all, Aido cared for Kaname too, didn't he? The prefect couldn't help adding in an unknowingly earnest tone, "... but I would guard Kaname's happiness, no matter what."

As Aido's eyes widened, Zero flushed even hotter. Oh God, could he sound any more like a love sick idiot?! Hurriedly, he swung around and went off, leaving a stunned Aido staring at him.

_Could it be that Zero Kiryuu... was actually in love with Kaname-sama?_

- o -

Zero stared down at the pink coloured water he had just thrown up into one of the Sun Dorm male toilets. Two small, slightly dissolved blood tablets were floating on the surface and he eyed them grimly. His stomach, although empty now, was still heaving and he shuddered, wiping his T-shirt sleeve over his damp forehead before spitting to get rid of the bile in his mouth.

Geez, was he coming down with something? He had never had such a violent reaction to the blood tablets before, even when he had first started taking them a couple of years back. Sure, they hardly looked like blood if you dissolved them in water and they tasted terrible – which was why he preferred swallowing them whole instead – but he had always been able to tolerate them, even on an empty stomach.

So was that the problem then? Zero shrugged as he flushed the toilet - he would try again after having his dinner. Zero planned on having a quick meal before coming back to his room to straighten it up and shower again before Kaname came. Zero could feel his heart quickening at the prospect of having the pureblood in his room and he smiled to himself as he exited the washroom.

Barely twenty minutes later, he was back in his room. Zero avoided the slyly knowing expression on the Hello Kitty toy's face as he hurriedly made up his bed, folded and kept the clean clothes that were thrown over the back of his desk chair then cleared away his homework. He knew Kaname was somewhat of a neat freak and he didn't want the pureblood to think he was a slob. When his room was as tidy as he could make it, Zero glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was now fifteen minutes to nine... good, he would have time for a leisurely shower.

Zero left the persistent smile on his face alone but scowled at his faster heartbeat. _Get a grip, Kiryuu_, he told himself grimly. Kaname was just coming over to spend some time with him, that was all. No need to get all nervous about it... but Zero was. He knew just as well as Kaname did that something was going to happen tonight and geez, it looked like he was the more nervous one!

Shaking his head at himself, Zero headed over to his dresser and shook out another two tablets into his hand. He popped them into his mouth and made a face as he poured himself some water. These must be from the new shipment of tablets Cross had mentioned earlier since they tasted differently on his tongue – worse than before, if that was at all possible. Zero shrugged and swallowed the glass of water in a few gulps. He should have no problems with the tablets now after a hearty helping of lasagna and mashed potato...

But he was wrong.

- o -

Kaname returned to his rooms after breakfast and a short, casual chat with the nobles who lingered at the breakfast table. He changed his attire again, feeling a little nervous about wearing his new clothes despite knowing he looked good in them, since none of the nobles – or anyone else for that matter – had ever seen him in casual clothes before. No one had, in fact, except for Zero. But it was the expression on the prefect's face that had Kaname pulling on the red T-shirt and jeans. Besides... and the pureblood found himself smiling deprecatingly, he was actually quite eager to get another taste of that delicious aggressiveness Zero had displayed in the fitting room last evening.

All three T-shirts and the pair of jeans had already been washed and pressed by the efficient Moon Dorm maids and Kaname couldn't stop smiling as he caught sight of himself in the long mirror in his bedroom. He turned away from his reflection and ran a casual hand through his hair.

_Well, let's see if you still like me in this outfit, Zero..._

It was fine with Kaname even if the usually shy prefect had changed his mind and all they did was sit and enjoy each other's company. The pureblood left his room with a light heart and a small smile hovering on his lips, looking forward to spending a few delicious hours with Zero.

But he was wrong.

- o -

Zero lay on the floor, gasping for breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. His head was pounding with the likes of a headache he had never felt before and he felt like crap. He was actually lying in a pool of his own vomit in the middle of his room where he had thrown up exactly two minutes after swallowing another two of the blood tablets. He was just going to grab his towel for his shower and didn't even have time to sprint over to the sink. But this time, it was much, much worse. His head felt like it was going to split open and painfully bright lights were flashing in a demented fashion in front of his tightly closed eyelids. Even worse, although he had already thrown up his dinner and the infernal tablets, his stomach was still desperately heaving as if it didn't know it had already expelled out everything.

_Oh God_... Zero groaned silently as he weakly tried to push himself up. But his limbs were shaky and the wooden floorboards of his room were now slippery with his own vomit. Zero collapsed again onto the floor, this time with the left side of his head and face practically soaking in a pool of regurgitated lasagna and potato. Combined with his stomach acid, the mixture smelled quite different from when they were served on his plate earlier.

Zero moaned in distress as he drew his legs inwards, one trembling hand over his stomach, the other clutching at his hair. His head felt like it was about going to burst and his stomach was still continuing its ceaseless heaving. He retched again and again with the effort but there was nothing else to bring up. Damnit, this was _not_ how he had wanted Kaname to find him! He had to get up now and clean himself up before the pureblood arrived, he must!

But he... couldn't. Tears of pain and mortification gathered in Zero's eyes and slid down his pale cheeks as he shuddered weakly. He longed for Kaname's embrace and gentle, soothing words now... but he dreaded his appearance at the same time. Why was this happening to him? Why now?

- o -

Aido had eaten very little of his breakfast. He kept recalling Kiryuu's words again and again and he had completely lost his appetite. Finally pushing away his plate, Aido muttered his excuses and went back up to his room, unable to meet Kaname's eyes. He sank down onto his bed and lowered his head into his hands, feeling confused and horribly guilty all at the same time. He didn't know why he hadn't seen this before but it was true. Kiryuu really was in love with Kaname-sama and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Kaname had to feel very strongly about the prefect as well... if all his past actions were any indication.

Aido knew he had screwed up. Again. So Kiryuu had a knack of riling him up - well, Aido knew he could annoy the prefect just as much in turn. But did he really hate him so much as to deliberately give the faulty tablets to Takuma to pass to the prefect earlier despite knowing how they would react on someone like Kiryuu? Or was it just his immature jealousy colouring all his actions again?

The noble groaned as he pushed shaking fingers through his tousled blond curls. By hurting Kiryuu like this, he was only hurting himself. Not because of the punishment he knew he would receive but because of what it would do to his Kaname-sama.

No. There was no help for it. Even though his heart shrank from his decision, Aido now forced himself to stand up. He had to tell Takuma and they had to get those tablets back from Kiryuu before he took them and suffered the consequences. Filled with a rising sense of urgency and panic, Aido swiftly left his room and went downstairs, praying that this incident would escape Kaname-sama's notice. Otherwise, the noble knew he might very well end up dead.

- o -

When Kaname came out of his room, most of his inner circle nobles were gathered in the hall, occupying the sofa and chairs. As soon as they heard his room door open and close, they stopped talking and moved towards the base of the staircase. But when they saw him, they were stunned. Kaname looked down and saw eyes widening, eyebrows lifting and mouths dropping open. Despite his innate confidence and despite knowing he looked good, Kaname faltered as he felt his face warming very slightly. After all, it _was_ his first time wearing such casual clothes...

"Kaname-sama!" Aido exclaimed, his blue eyes completely round and shining with awe. "You look... oh, you look wonderful!" Aido knew that Kaname would look good no matter what he wore but the noble had never imagined seeing his pureblood leader in a snug red collared T-shirt that hugged his torso so lovingly. But those jeans...! The noble could feel his mouth practically watering in awed approval. The other nobles echoed Aido's words but Ruka couldn't even speak but stare at Kaname, her wide eyes travelling up and down his lean frame, her small mouth open in an oval of surprise and a rosy blush on her cheeks.

Kaname held in his pleased smile and nodded graciously to everyone with a faint twinkle in his eyes. The amazed, impressed faces looking up at him bolstered his confidence and he came down the rest of the stairs with his usual grace.

"Kaname, you look really good," Takuma said with a wide smile, his green eyes telegraphing the fact that he knew who had a hand in the pureblood's new image. Kaname nodded again. "Thank you, Takuma... and yes, it was Zero who helped me get these," he added with a proud smile. Standing beside the blond noble was Shiki, his wide eyes still taking in the stunning sight of his pureblood cousin and wondering absently if his manager would get him some of those clothes.

Kaname hadn't expected the nobles to react with outright joy at his disclosure but to his surprise, the mention of Zero's name made the nobles look uneasy, the small shock of seeing their leader in casual attire wearing off. Aido in particular, was looking... worried. He glanced sideways at Takuma. "I - I think I'll go see how he is," he murmured in a low voice. He gave a swift, almost distracted bow in Kaname's direction then walked off.

Noting the blond's swift, almost urgent escape, Kaname turned back to the others who were looking significantly worried now. "What's wrong with Aido?" Kaname asked quietly. No one said anything at first and the pureblood looked at Takuma whose green eyes were looking uncharacteristically grave. "It's Zero," Takuma replied and Kaname felt his heart skip a beat at the Assistant Dorm Leader's serious tone.

"What about Zero?"

- o -

There was fear, real fear in Aido's heart as he raced to the Sun Dorms, pelting across the grounds as fast as he could without actually using his vampire speed.

What if he was wrong? What if the tablets were more harmful to Kiryuu than Aido had thought? What if the allergy was irreversible? All these questions and more tumbled through his mind as he neared the dorms, for once not really seeing the few Day Class students milling around and not even hearing the delighted squeals of 'Idol-sempai!' and 'Kya!'

Luckily, most of the students were still at dinner and Aido ran into the building and stopped the first Day Class boy he met, quickly asking him where Kiryuu's room was. He swiftly realised it wasn't necessary when he reached the boys' floor and smelled the obvious stench of vomit. It was coming from Kiryuu's room.

He had already taken the tablets... Aido was too late.

- o -

"Defective?" Kaname repeated. "What happens when we take them?"

Takuma shook his head. "Nothing much for purebloods and nobles even if the tablets themselves are useless. But lower class vampires will suffer severe migraines and vomiting as well as possible damage to their internal organs. They will develop an allergy to the tablets, even the good ones. The intolerance could be... permanent."

Kaname's brown eyes widened in shock. He looked around at the other silent nobles. "Oh, don't worry, Kaname-sama," Ruka said quickly. "None of us have taken the new tablets since we are still have our old ones."

Her words didn't have the desired effect. Instead, Kaname's frown deepened as his aura flared for a moment. "Then why was Zero given the new tablets, Takuma?" he asked in a deceptively quiet voice, his fangs already visible between his lips. All the nobles exchanged uneasy glances as an unmistakable aura started to swell but Takuma kept his eyes on the pureblood's face, his eyes apologetic. "I... I'm sorry, Kaname. I didn't realise they were... bad."

Shiki bit his lip, his dark eyes trained on his lover's face. He didn't quite dare to speak up in front of his pureblood cousin but at the same time, he hated seeing Takuma wrongly accused. Kaname's eyes were still boring holes into Takuma but he suddenly recalled something. "Wait - Aido was the one who tested this batch of tablets, right?"

Takuma nodded, relieved to be let off the hook yet uneasy for the younger noble's fate now. "He gave them to me just now to pass on to Zero," he explained reluctantly.

_Even though he knew_... Kaname's eyes turned a burning crimson as his aura swelled again, causing the nobles to shift uneasily on their feet. Then the pureblood nodded, his face set with anger but his eyes burning with concern.

"Takuma, notify Cross at once. Seiren, Kain, come with me," he said briefly. Without even waiting for their reply, Kaname turned and left the Moon Dorms, moving at pureblood speed.

_Zero... please be all right..._

-- Chapter End --


	19. Chap 19: Come Gamble With Me

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the previous chapter's cliffy! Here is the next chapter to make up for it but uh, since it's also very long, there will be a third part as well... _-sees everyone glaring at her and quickly hides-_ :D

I'm not quite sure how many chapters are remaining but at least 3 or 4 more, I think. And since most of you have already guessed how Kaname can help Zero, I guess this chapter isn't really a surprise anymore! Still, enjoy it and don't forget to let me know what you think, OK? In the meantime, I'll try to come up with a suitable punishment for our errant blond noble in Chapter 20.

**Appreciation:** I must mention **Blackened Wing**'s fabulous Blood Moon fanfic once again since her Aido has inspired mine in this chapter. If you're familiar with her story, you'll know what I mean when you reach that part :D

**Summary:** Kaname forces Zero to drink his blood to counteract the effects of the defective tablets and those who didn't know about the pureblood's feelings before find out now in a rather abrupt way. But can Zero ever be reconciled to being dependent on the pureblood... for life?

-- Chapter Start –-

Aido knocked urgently on Zero's room door. "Kiryuu! Kiryuu, are you in there?" There was no answer and the panicking blond noble knocked again, louder this time. "Kiryuu!"

By now, a couple of boys had come out from their rooms and were eyeing him curiously. "Hey, you're from the Night Class, right? Are you looking for Zero?"

"What's that smell? Ew, someone's barfed!"

Aido swallowed and turned the doorknob tentatively, finding it unlocked. He pushed it open and almost gagged when the smell of fresh vomit hit him full in the face. Zero was lying on his side on the soiled floor near his bed and Aido hesitated at the door. He wanted to go in to make sure the prefect was all right, he did, but... oh God, it _stank_. Aido could feel his nose practically curling in upon itself in disgust as the two human boys came up behind him to look over his shoulder. "Hey, it's Zero – and he's sick!"

The lone occupant of the room must have heard their voices because he turned his head towards the door and moaned softly. "Ka-Kaname..." The prefect's voice was weak and barely audible but Aido heard it and he gulped. He should go in. Yes, he should go in and check on Kiryuu since this whole thing was his fault but somehow, the noble just couldn't make himself go into the room with that mess on the floor and that awful, awful stench in the air. Aido felt like he would be sick if he took one step into the room. Then he felt it – his keen senses had alerted him to an unmistakable presence and Aido spun around in shock, almost knocking the two boys behind him to the floor.

"Hey, watch it!"

Aido ignored them, his large and terrified eyes fixed on someone standing behind them. Curious at his reaction, the two Day Class students turned around as well. Despite not quite knowing why, they stepped aside without a word. Kaname stood there, flanked by Seiren and Kain. The pureblood didn't even look at Aido or the other two but all three of them almost cowered under the sheer weight of that furious, dark aura as it emanated from Kaname almost visibly, his face pale and set, his dark eyes cold with anger. Then the pureblood stepped up to the room and saw no one else but its lone occupant.

"Zero!" The fierce look on Kaname's face had vanished and in its place was open shock and pain as he took in the sight that immediately started to burn a hole in his heart. Slowly, the silver head lifted and pained amethyst eyes looked straight into horrified brown ones. Zero managed to shake his head a little despite the pounding behind his eyes. "Oh God," his voice was a mere thread but his eyes spoke volumes. "No, don't – don't see... go 'way..."

"Zero..." This time, there was a world of sorrow in that one word. Without any hesitation, Kaname walked into the room. His face was even paler than before but he had eyes for no one but the boy lying on the floor. In less than two seconds, the pureblood was kneeling in the same pool of vomit that Zero's head was lying in. With utmost gentleness, Kaname turned the sick boy onto his back and out of the mess on the floor, and smoothed the silver hair off the damp forehead with gentle hands that trembled slightly. Then Kaname sat back on his heels and lifted the silver head onto his lap. "Zero, how are you feeling?" he asked. _My poor darling... _

Hazy amethyst eyes tried to focus on him and Kaname could have sworn his heart actually paused while he waited. Then pale lips tried to smile. "Li-like crap. I know, I... look it too..." Zero whispered, his voice a mere thread. Kaname's eyes blurred with tears and he quickly blinked them away but when he offered a weak chuckle in return, it sounded almost like a sob. "Zero," he murmured again, his fingers wiping away the mess that clung to the other's cheek. That made Zero shake his head again then he winced. "No, don't touch me... g-get out, please..."

Weakly, Zero placed his hands flat on the pureblood's chest, trying to push him away without much luck. "Go 'way..." he mumbled. Then he blinked. Oh no, his hands were filthy and – and Kaname was wearing his brand new T-shirt! Oh no... Zero pulled his hands back and stared in horror at the sticky handprints he had left on the smooth, pristine surface of the T-shirt. Too late...

"Crap..." Zero mumbled, mortified beyond words. He did feel like crap. He was filthy, he stank to high heaven and now he was making Kaname just as dirty as he was. As if he could read Zero's thoughts, Kaname shook his head slowly. "I'm not going anywhere, Zero. Stop saying that," he said softly but resolutely. Zero shook his head and his body screamed in protest as the movement only made his headache increase. "You must... I - I'm so dirty..." he moaned in distress.

A smile trembled on Kaname's lips but he was not afraid – his control of his own body was legendary after all. He only feared breaking down in front of Zero because his heart was in such pain from seeing the prefect's state. Kaname leaned down to press a gentle kiss onto the silver strands of hair. "Yes, you are and I am, too. Don't worry about it."

Zero choked. "N-no, Kaname... oh no, your clothes... ruined..." Weak tears slid down his face, leaving Kaname utterly perplexed. For some reason, Zero seemed to think a T-shirt and jeans more valuable than his own _life_. But how on earth could that be?! Yes, these clothes were brand new and Kaname liked them, especially since Zero had helped to choose them and had obviously enjoyed seeing him in them but still, they were just clothes! These would wash and if not, Kaname could easily get more of the same. Besides, all the clothes in the world were nothing compared to Zero's wellbeing - nothing!

Kaname shook his head. "Save your breath, Zero." Gathering the trembling prefect in his arms and continuing to ignore the sour smell of the vomit that was now staining his own clothes and hands, Kaname started to get up but Zero suddenly uttered a gasping, choking sound. He clutched desperately at Kaname's T-shirt and started retching once more - a painful sound that speared right into Kaname's heart. To the pureblood's horror, the liquid that poured from Zero's mouth now was blood... a bright, crimson stain that ran down his chin and onto both their shirts. Kaname's brown eyes widened. "No - Zero...!"

Zero couldn't answer, his stomach felt like it was on fire as his chest heaved again, bringing up more of the red liquid. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he almost choked on his own blood as his heart pounded in sudden fear. Oh God... was he going to die?

Back at the door, the three nobles' mouths had dropped open as they caught the faint scent of Zero's blood, even if they could not see it. The coppery scent was almost completely disguised by the stench of the vomit and thus did not arouse any bloodlust in them since it was all Aido, Kain and Seiren could do to hold in their own breakfast. But despite being a pureblood with extremely sensitive senses, Kaname had displayed not a single hint of revulsion as he cradled the retching prefect to his chest and bowed protectively over him, almost crying himself.

_And if Kaname-sama could do it... _Gritting his teeth and squaring his shoulders, Aido swallowed resolutely and forced himself to take one step into the room. And then another. And another. "Ka-Kaname-sama," he ventured hesitantly, his voice trembling. "The composition from the tablets are attacking his stomach lining. We – we have to stop it immediately... or his stomach could be permanently damaged... and – and his other organs as well..."

Kaname's head snapped up at once and he half turned around to pin Aido with dark eyes that blazed with pain and despair. "How, Aido? How?" he demanded, his voice shaking a little. Aido's heart was thumping from guilt and fear but it was the pureblood's palpable fear – so very obvious in his voice and look that caused the noble's heart to constrict sharply. How could he have been so blind? How could he not have seen what the others must have already known – that Kiryuu now occupied a place in Kaname's heart, a place so secure that none of the nobles could even dream of obtaining it?

Humbled beyond anything he had ever felt in his life, Aido was seized by the sudden compulsion to make things right for Kiryuu... and for Kaname. He was mortified to realise that he had never even thought of a possible antidote despite his analytical mind – he had been so blinded by jealousy. But wait – Kiryuu was a vampire, surely blood would help him heal? After all, blood was usually all a vampire needed to heal even the most grievous of wounds, right? And he, Aido, was a noble, surely his blood was potent enough to neutralise the chemicals that were now starting to destroy the prefect's stomach?

"Fresh blood should help to counteract the effect, Kaname-sama," Aido replied tersely and swiftly, swallowing the bile that he could feel was still trying to crawl up his throat if he allowed it to – courtesy of the stench in the room. But... yes. There was no hesitation on Aido's face or in his voice now – he knew what he had to do, what he _wanted _to do. Aido stripped off his vest and tossed it aside hurriedly before swiftly starting to unbutton his shirt. As recent as a few hours ago, such a notion would have been inconceivable, even degrading, but now, there was no hesitation at all. He was going to give Kiryuu his blood. He was, and no one was going to stop him.

"No."

Aido's fingers froze on the third button on his shirt. "But Kaname-sama, I want to!" he protested. Kaname was still looking at him with burning eyes and as they filled with a sudden determination, the noble fell silent.

"Seiren, Kain - the Day Class students. Make sure none of them remember this."

As they both murmured, "Yes, Kaname-sama" and turned away, the pureblood turned back to Zero but more sounds were heard, urgent footsteps pounding up the staircase. A few seconds later, Takuma, Chairman Cross and Yuuki were all framed in the open doorway, their faces pale and anxious.

"Zero!" the Headmaster and Yuuki cried out at the same time then the three of them were running into the room with Yuuki in front. With her usual impetuousness, she dropped down onto her knees next to Kaname, her short plaid skirt narrowly avoiding the slowly spreading pool of Zero's dinner. With one small hand on the pureblood's shoulder for balance, her wide eyes caught sight of the blood dribbling from Zero's mouth and she pressed shaking fingers to her mouth. "Oh no, Zero, what's happened?!"

"He's developed an allergic reaction to the blood tablets, Yuuki," Kaname replied softly. With his right hand cradling Zero's head, Kaname raised his left wrist to his lips, palm up. Immediately, both Aido and Takuma knew what he was going to do but it was the younger noble who cried out, "Kaname-sama! You are a pureblood! You – you can't...! Please, let me... please..."

Aido stepped closer, almost tearing off his shirt buttons in his haste to get them undone. Then that unbearably strong and heavy aura rolled over him again and he stilled as Kaname looked up at him once more, this time with fierce, crimson eyes and bared fangs. "As long as I am alive, Aido... Zero will drink no one's blood but mine and mine alone!"

The utter possessiveness of Kaname's words, coupled with the commanding tone that booked absolutely no opposition froze everyone to the spot, even the Chairman and Yuuki who were now staring at him open mouthed. Zero had stopped retching for the moment and his pained eyes sought Kaname's face. "Ka-Kaname? No..."

The pureblood looked down at Zero, fixing him with a grimly determined look. "Yes, Zero," he insisted. Without any delay, Kaname sank his fangs into his inner left wrist. As soon as the scent of his blood hit the air, there were soft gasps from Aido and Takuma and despite themselves, their eyes started to glow. It was inevitable – a pureblood's blood had been spilt.

Zero gasped, his eyes suddenly burning feverishly with bright red need, pupils dilating wildly. His jaw was throbbing as his fangs lengthened swiftly. He had never, ever smelled anything as wondrous as Kaname's pure blood. It called to him in darkly seductive ways that he could not even understand but his weak protests died on his lips. Zero found himself opening his mouth eagerly as Kaname placed his bleeding wrist over it.

The prefect sucked hungrily at the twin wounds and shuddered as the warm, delicious liquid trickled into his mouth. But it only lasted for a few glorious seconds before the wounds closed by themselves and the flow stopped. Zero uttered a disappointed cry and Yuuki pressed her fingers harder against her lips, both fearful and fascinated by what she was seeing. Kaname growled as he brought his wrist up to his mouth again, sinking his fangs in for the second time and almost tearing his own flesh in his haste. Again, he fed Zero his blood. Again, his wounds healed barely seconds later. He did it a third time... then a fourth. By then, Zero was almost crying in frustration and Kaname himself was at his wit's end.

With an even more frustrated growl, the pureblood wrenched hard at his T-shirt collar, tearing half of it off and exposing his pale neck. With his right hand supporting Zero's head and neck, he slipped his left arm behind the prefect's back and raised his upper body up, pushing Zero's face into the crook of his exposed neck, on his right side. "Bite me, Zero!"

Crimson eyes widened in shock and Zero pulled his head back, resisting as hard as he could even as he craved for more. Drinking Kaname's blood was one thing – biting him in order to do so was quite another. "N-no..." Zero faltered, shrinking from the unthinkable even as his vampire side cried out desperately for the very same thing. "Kaname, I - I _can't_!"

"You must, Zero, you must!" The pureblood's voice was hoarse and distraught as he pushed Zero's face into the curve of his neck again. "Please...!" The pureblood's voice cracked on that one word and something in Zero's heart responded to it. He never wanted to hear Kaname plead like that. _Ever_...

With a soft, hungry gasp, Zero opened his mouth and sank sharp and desperate virgin fangs into Kaname's neck. He didn't think about the where and the how... he just bit down at the place where his mouth happened to be. Fortunately for them both, the pureblood's unerring instinct had led him to place Zero's lips at the perfect spot to ensure an effective bite for them both.

Kain and Seiren were now in the hall, stealthily going after and wiping the recent memories of the few Day Class students who had seen their presence, and doing their best to ignore the siren call of Kaname's blood, but Takuma, Aido, Cross and Yuuki were still in Zero's room, witnessing a most unexpected sight of Kaname, dressed in casual clothes, kneeling in vomit and cradling Zero's head to his neck.

But most amazing of all was the sheer, unmistakable ecstasy painted on the pureblood's features as he tipped his head back with his eyes closed, every last bit of him tuned only to the boy trembling in his arms, the warm, desperate mouth that was latched onto his throat and the pair of fangs that were embedded deep within his flesh.

_Whatever I can give you, Zero... it is yours._

_However you want me, Zero... I am yours._

- o -

Oh, such sheer, unimaginable relief...!

The horrible pounding that was threatening to split Zero's head apart and the fiery pain engulfing his middle were finally, blissfully starting to fade as he Zero took in more and more of Kaname's pure blood and reaped the heady benefits of that pure and intoxicatingly rich nectar. It was the first time Zero was drinking real blood and taking it straight from someone's neck. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, if he had ever thought about it. For every mouthful that he got into his mouth, almost a similar amount was being wasted, escaping past the sides of his mouth and running down his chin and down Kaname's neck.

Zero was shivering hard in reaction, his trembling body unused to receiving fresh blood – and such a potent brew at that. As he sucked at the wounds he had made, getting mouthful after mouthful of the warm, sweet liquid, Zero found that he wanted more and more of it. He never wanted to stop drinking... but that annoying little voice in his brain had awakened and was telling him that he must stop, no matter how good it tasted to him, no matter how much he wanted to go on drinking. Besides, his body just couldn't keep up - Zero felt like he was going to both explode from the raw power of that blood and pass out from sheer exhaustion at the same time.

A couple of minutes after he had bitten Kaname, and just when the pureblood was starting to feel the effects of his blood being drawn hungrily and rapidly, Zero's fangs slipped out of Kaname's flesh almost involuntarily, his lips parting with the soft, crimson stained skin on a tired exhalation. With a weak groan, Zero's head lolled against Kaname's shoulder, held up only by the hand that was still cradling the back of his head as his ragged pants continued to brush against the moist and sensitised skin of Kaname's neck, unintentionally making the pureblood shiver in response.

"Ka-Kaname..." Zero whispered, his eyes fluttering shut and his soiled fingers finally releasing their desperate hold on the front of the pureblood's stained, torn and now crumpled T-shirt. Kaname's eyes were trained on Zero's pale face as he lowered him a little. The pureblood could feel the boy's pulse and heartbeat were uneven and quick but strong. More importantly, Zero didn't look like he was in pain anymore and Kaname allowed himself a cautious sigh of relief.

Then those amethyst eyes flickered open again, seeking him out. "Kaname...?" Zero whispered, sounding so much like a lost child that Kaname's heart ached to hear it. Swiftly, he bent his head and pressed a gentle kiss onto the damp forehead, heedless of the fact that they weren't alone. "Shh. Rest now, Zero. You will be fine, I promise," he whispered tenderly as he wiped the other's mouth clean with the hem of his T-shirt. At his words, Zero's eyelids fluttered close and he sighed softly.

Kaname finally looked up and encountered a pair of green eyes, still faintly mixed with red but warm with wholehearted approval and respect. Takuma was kneeling on the other side of Zero and he smiled gently at his longtime friend. There was no shame or regret in the pureblood's eyes at what he had done but there was a hint of uncertainty in their depths... as if Kaname still wanted or needed someone to agree with him that what he had done was not insane or illogical, but right. Besides, feeding Zero had left the pureblood feeling vulnerable and even a little overwhelmed at the experience. Takuma could sense that and he leaned forward to lay a gentle hand on Kaname's arm. "I'm glad Zero will be all right," he said simply and Kaname smiled in genuine relief. "Thank you. I am, too," he whispered before he looked down again, his free hand still caressing Zero's hair.

"Kaname-sempai?"

_Yuuki... _Kaname's head swung to his left and met a pair of wide, brown eyes. Oh God, she couldn't possibly have mistaken his obvious affections for Zero for anything else. Even if Yuuki hadn't suspected a single thing up until now, she would have to have been both blind and deaf not to have noticed that all his actions in the past few minutes were far, far more than just that of a concerned leader or even a friend. Kaname had been too caught up with worry over Zero to even think of holding back on his actions.

"Yuuki, I... I'm sorry," Kaname murmured, painful guilt now flooding his heart. He didn't feel guilty about loving Zero – how could he, when it felt so right? – but he did feel guilty about not breaking it to Yuuki gently... for not knowing how to tell her and inadvertently letting her find out like this.

Yuuki's eyes were moist but she managed a trembling smile. "For what, Kaname-sempai? For loving someone who means so much to me?" Her voice shook but she held Kaname's amazed look steadily for a moment before transferring her gaze to Zero, her hand going out to smooth back the remaining strands of damp hair still sticking to his forehead. Zero's eyes blinked open at that gentle, familiar touch and he returned her look hesitantly, sudden colour flooding his cheeks. _Oh, Yuuki, what must you think of me now...?_

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry. I feel terri -"

Yuuki quickly stopped his words by covering his mouth with her soft palm. "What are you saying, Zero? I'm glad it's you! If... if it can't be me, then I'm _glad_ that it's you, do you hear me, you two? I'm _glad_...!" She spoke in a fierce, shaky whisper but hot tears had finally spilled over and she couldn't continue anymore, no matter how much she wanted to reassure these two wonderful people in her life.

Cross was kneeling on Yuuki's other side and he quickly placed an arm around her, pulling her close. "There, Yuuki, don't cry," he murmured but Yuuki only shook her head before burying her face in her adopted father's shoulder. The older man looked up at Kaname. There was no censure in his light brown eyes, only relief and a strange, burning pride. "I'll take care of Yuuki, Kaname-kun. You take care of Zero..." There was something else he wanted to say, but it wasn't the right time so he didn't.

Still, Kaname saw that and knew what it was. How could he not? He nodded immediately. "Thank you, Chairman, and you don't have to worry. I promise you that Zero will be all right. _Always._" he said softly, with added emphasis on the last word to answer both Cross' voiced out question as well as his silent one. The older man seemed to relax. He smiled a little and nodded but Kaname's saddened eyes had returned to Yuuki who was still silently weeping into her adopted father's shoulder. Cross stood up, carefully keeping her by his side and Kaname rose as well, as surefooted as ever, even with the slippery mess on the floor and Zero cradled in his arms. The latter gave a soft, embarrassed moan as he hid his face in the solid warmth of Kaname's shoulder, his body still trembling as it tried to adapt to the influx of pure blood in its system.

Kaname was still looking at Yuuki and after a moment, he bent slightly to drop a light kiss on her auburn hair. Surprised, she looked up and Kaname felt a pang in his heart as he took in those large brown eyes drenched in tears. "I'm sorry, Yuuki," he murmured. "But you will always be dear to me, you know that." She nodded in a surprised kind of way and Kaname smiled at her before turning to his capable assistant. "Takuma, please go settle the rest of the nobles, they can't have missed scenting my blood."

Takuma nodded at once. "Of course, Kaname. I'll take care of it."

Kaname nodded absently, his attention suddenly caught by something behind Takuma – it was the Hello Kitty toy he had given to Zero last Christmas, sitting neatly on the nightstand. Its expression was strangely sympathetic, Kaname thought and almost absently, he gave it a small nod. Then the pureblood turned around and as his eyes fell on a certain blond haired, blue eyed noble, his expression darkened immediately. It was Aido's turn now and he shivered at the look in the dark eyes as they found him and pinned him to the spot with cold, remote and pitiless depths.

"I will come back here in exactly one hour's time, Aido, to mete out your punishment," said Kaname, his voice as cold and as ominous as the sudden chill that closed in around them both. "I expect to see Zero's room spotless by then and do not even _think_ of enlisting the dorm maids' help."

As Aido's jaw dropped open, Kaname swept past him with Zero cradled carefully in his arms and the forbidding chill in the air dissipated. Kaname passed Kain who was standing at the doorway, and then Seiren who stood next to the stairs, her expression as impassive as ever. "Make sure none of the Day Class students remember this," Kaname murmured to her and she nodded at once, giving a little bow. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

Aido looked down at his shoes as Takuma, the Chairman and Yuuki left the room silently. He could hear their footsteps disappearing down the stairs and his lips twisted. It looked like his last job here at Cross Academy was to clean Kiryuu's room... possibly before he was killed. Well, this time, it really was his own fault and he had no one to blame except himself. Still, Aido continued staring at the gooey pool of vomit nearby as if it was mesmerising him. It was almost half a minute later before he realised he wasn't quite as alone as he had thought. Slowly, he looked up to meet Kain's solemn gaze. The taller noble was still standing there, leaning against the doorframe with his arms in his trouser pockets.

Miserably, Aido shrugged. "Well, you'd better go, then. Don't wait up... I might be a while..." he mumbled, trying to steel himself for the extremely unpleasant job awaiting him and the equally unpleasant and severe punishment that was sure to follow. Kain merely looked at him for a few moments longer before he tilted his head back and exhaled on a long suffering sigh. More than half expecting a very familiar tirade to start, Aido blinked when his cousin abruptly swung around and walked off. "Be right back," he called over his shoulder.

Aido frowned. "What? Hey, Akatsuki, what do you mean? Where are you going?"

Kain stopped. He gave another long suffering sigh and glanced over his shoulder, his hands still in his pockets. "To get some mops and buckets so that _we_ can clean up this mess that _you_ made," he replied pointedly. He didn't wait for his cousin's reply before disappearing down the stairs.

Aido stared after him. Then a small, unwilling smile touched his lips. _Bless Akatsuki..._

- o -

Kaname carried Zero back to the surprisingly vacant Moon Dorms using vampire speed, opening his room door without lifting a hand. He could feel that Zero was still trembling in his arms and most likely could not walk on his own since the boy wasn't even protesting the fact that he was being carried. The pureblood left his shoes outside his room before going in and shutting the door behind him - he didn't want to track vomit all over the carpet. Then he carried Zero into his bathroom and stepped into the large shower stall.

All this time, Zero found himself just trying to breathe without passing out or worse, throwing up again. He wasn't in pain anymore but he felt weak and shaky, his mind spinning from the large amount of blood he had taken. While that still felt vastly better than the horrible, splitting headache brought on by those tablets, Zero wasn't used to feeling this way. Kaname's blood had helped, he knew that but still... Zero kept his face buried in Kaname's shirt, pressing his nose against a clean section of the soft material, seeking the pureblood's delicious scent to keep from smelling all the other scents – the almost overpowering stench of his thrown up dinner, that of his own blood and even that of Kaname's... anything to stop thinking about what had happened and feeling himself burn with shame.

It wasn't bad enough that Kaname had found him like this but the others had, too. Cross and Yuuki he could more or less accept but the others – Aido, Takuma, Seiren, Kain... All of them had not only seen him at his worst but also witnessed what had to be the utterly disgraceful and unthinkable sight of their beloved pureblood leader allowing an ex-human to bite his neck and gulp down his sacred blood so desperately and carelessly...

Zero's thoughts broke off as he felt himself being lowered to the floor. "Here, hold on to this," Kaname murmured as he closed one of the prefect's hand onto the shiny, chrome plated towel bar at the far end of the spacious, glass walled enclosure. Zero obeyed without comment but started a bit as gentle but efficient hands tugged his T-shirt over his head. He turned around, blinking startled eyes at the pureblood. "Hey - what are you doing?"

Kaname pried Zero's sticky fingers from the bar just long enough to pull his sleeve free. "Taking off your clothes. I don't know about you, Zero, but I have had enough of smelling your dinner."

_Crap._ Zero bit his lip and quickly looked down, flushing all the way to his ears. Wonderful, Kaname must have been suffering all this while... "Uh, sorry," Zero mumbled but Kaname only chuckled a little as he dropped the soiled T-shirt onto the floor and stripped off his own, ruined one. "That's all right but I think it's time we got rid of it, don't you?"

Zero didn't say anything since his head was still spinning slightly. Slowly, he sank down to sit on the floor with his bare back against the cool glass and stared, captivated by the sight of a shirtless Kaname wriggling his way out of those tight fitting jeans. A random thought struck Zero and he voiced it out. "Guess we should've gotten them a size larger, huh," he mumbled.

Kaname was working the waistband past his slender hips now but he shook his head, pausing briefly to fix Zero with a charming smile that took the other's breath away. "Nope. You like me in this size so I think it's perfect..."

Flustered, Zero looked down again but he couldn't resist peeking through his silver bangs as Kaname finally got the jeans past his hips and revealed the fact that he was wearing black briefs that left little to the imagination. Rather wide eyed at this, Zero swallowed as his sluggish brain finally caught up with the reason why Kaname was dressed like this in the first place - because of that shy, silent conversation they had had earlier outside the pureblood's room. How disappointing it must have been to Kaname, having gotten all clean and dressed up only to find...

"I'm sorry," Zero mumbled again as Kaname scooped up the discarded clothes and turned to toss them into the laundry basket that stood outside the shower, giving Zero a very nice view of his barely covered rear at the same time. "What? Why?" Kaname asked, turning around to face Zero who immediately found himself staring up at Kaname's bare chest again. Well, it was either that or stare at something else and Zero wanted the blood in his veins to flow up to his head and help dispel the dizziness instead of flowing downward where it wouldn't help matters at all.

"Uh... that your clothes are ruined. And they were new, too."

At those words, Kaname's expression softened to a beautiful tenderness as he lowered himself onto his haunches in front of Zero and stroked the back of one hand down the prefect's cheek. "Zero, the clothes are nice but they can be replaced. I'll just get new ones, you don't even have to worry about it," Kaname said softly.

Zero just blinked at him. Wow – get new ones? Just like _that_? The same uneasy feeling at the pureblood's obvious wealth that had briefly appeared at the CD shop some time back made its presence felt again but Zero still wasn't feeling too good and he dismissed it for now. Then Kaname stood up and tugged Zero up as well. "Come on. Take your jeans off, we both need a hot shower," he said in a more practical tone.

Zero braced one hand on the glass since his legs were still feeling rather shaky. Then his mouth fell open. "Shower? We?" he repeated then realised the pureblood's hands were trying to undo his jeans. "Kaname – wait!" Zero's free hand tried to bat Kaname's away, making the other look at him quizzically. "Wait for what? We're filthy and I want to get clean!"

Zero gulped. He couldn't blame Kaname for that... Quickly, the prefect took a small step back as he tried to inch his way out of the shower stall. "Yeah, I know. Uh, you go first, Kaname. I - I'll wait." Zero badly wanted a shower as well, but a few minutes more wouldn't matter either way. He took another step before a determined hand closed his wrist, stopping him.

"We are showering together," Kaname said firmly as he tugged Zero closer, forcing him to take a quick step forward or risk falling. The sudden movement made the prefect sway a little and he quickly turned around to grab at the towel bar with both hands, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing carefully. Easy now... breathe in... out...

Kaname knew an opportunity when he saw one. Kneeling on the floor, he reached around in front of Zero and undid his jeans button and zipper before starting to push the pants down. Zero was suddenly thankful that he was wearing his boxers inside... but his relief was short-lived. Kaname hooked his thumbs into the waistband of both jeans and boxers then pulled them down without ceremony, causing Zero to yelp in surprise as his eyes shot open again and he glanced down automatically. "Kaname, what the hell...!" he exclaimed. Flustered, Zero felt his face start to burn and he looked over his shoulder to glare at Kaname.

The pureblood leaned back, taking a moment to appreciate the appealing sight of the other's bare bottom and legs before he looked up and smiled, a devilish smile that made Zero's face burn even hotter. "Like I said before," Kaname drawled. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

Zero spluttered indignantly as he floundered for a reply, resisting the urge to yank his pants up again. "Well – uh, what about you? You're still wearing something!"

Kaname only gave an elegant shrug and stood up, that same smile still playing about his lips. Without batting an eye, he took off his own briefs, making Zero swing around to face him in surprise, almost tripping on his jeans that were still bunched up around his ankles together with his boxers. Kaname raised an eyebrow at the open mouthed, stunned prefect as he briefly entertained the idea of twirling his briefs on the tip of one finger, just to see Zero's reaction. "Is this better?" the pureblood asked huskily in a tone reminiscent of the previous fitting room episode and Zero swallowed hard as he forced his eyes up from a most delicious, heart stopping sight. _Better? Nope, better doesn't even remotely begin to cover _that_..._

Much to his surprise, Zero saw a faint flush spreading over Kaname's face and realised that despite his confident actions and despite owning that beautiful, perfect body, Kaname was... well, shy. He had to be, judging from that colour and the hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Still somewhat stunned, Zero nodded slowly. "Yeah. You look great, Kaname," he murmured just as huskily, his rapid heartbeat now faster than before. "And you know it."

The brown eyes lit up and Kaname seemed to relax a little as he smiled. "So do you, Zero," he replied and Zero hunched a shoulder, almost squirming at the warm, heated approval in the pureblood's eyes. Then Kaname turned around and that moment was gone. Zero blinked as the pureblood turned on the shower and tested the water on one hand as he adjusted the temperature controls with the other. Then he turned around and beckoned to Zero. "Come here..."

Silently, Zero stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He tossed them into the laundry basket and closed the glass door before stepping closer to Kaname, deliberately keeping his eyes averted. Zero was half expecting to feel Kaname's hands on him and turning this into another session of sexual pleasure but to his surprise and more than a little disappointment, nothing happened. Kaname merely guided him under the spray of warm water, letting it wash away the sticky mess that was starting to congeal on his silver hair and face before gently pushing him aside and handing him the bottle of shampoo.

Zero just stood there in surprise as Kaname turned his own face up to the warm water, wetting his hair and body thoroughly. When the pureblood half turned around and held out a wet hand expectantly, Zero blinked. Geez, what a dope – he was caught _ogling_ Kaname. Again!

Flustered again, Zero hurriedly tore his gaze away from the enticing view of water streaming from dark, wavy tresses onto a flawless back and trailing over perfectly rounded buttocks. The prefect quickly squeezed a much too generous amount of shampoo into his palm before slapping the bottle into Kaname's hand, ignoring the knowing grin on the pureblood's face. Scowling, Zero turned away and started shampooing his hair vigorously as he inhaled the familiar fragrance. Then he gasped as a warm, wet body pressed up to him from behind. "Ka-Kaname!" A pair of slender arms now snaked around his waist and Zero closed his eyes as his buttocks registered the deliciously shocking feel of the pureblood's semi aroused state. "Kaname..." Zero whispered shakily, his hands still frozen in his hair. His heart was pounding hard enough to burst out from his chest now but surprisingly, all Kaname did was press a kiss onto his wet shoulder.

"That's for thinking I look good," came the throaty whisper at his ear before Kaname released him. By the time Zero swung around with his hands still in his sudsy hair, Kaname had his back to him and was briskly shampooing his long, dark hair. It was a good thing the shower area was so roomy otherwise Zero's elbows might have hit the pureblood in the head.

But nothing else happened after that... they washed themselves down quickly, trying to sneak peeks at each other without being caught and conscious that the other was doing the exact same thing. Zero soaped himself down then hurriedly rinsed off, using the warm water to clean his mouth at the same time while Kaname was running a washcloth over himself. The prefect then moved aside and turned around while Kaname had his turn at the shower. Perhaps it was because Zero's body still wasn't completely settled down, perhaps it was because of what had happened earlier, perhaps because neither of them seen the other completely naked before... but the slight awkwardness prevailed.

Finally, Kaname turned off the shower and squeezed the excess water from his hair before accepting the towel Zero was holding out to him. By this time, the prefect had already toweled himself dry and wrapped the towel around his waist, feeling a lot better now that he was clean and not completely naked anymore. The glass walls had steamed up completely by now and cooler air from the bathroom flowed in as Kaname opened the door and stepped out.

Zero followed him out of the bathroom, frowning a little at the pureblood's somewhat distracted air. Kaname rummaged in his closet and found the cream coloured silk pyjamas that he then tossed to the prefect. "Here, put these on," he said before pulling out a pair of pants for himself. Zero nodded silently, wondering a little at Kaname's mood change as he slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up slowly, hearing Kaname dressing himself as well. Perhaps Kaname was thinking about Aid – And then it happened. The room spun in front of Zero's eyes as he felt a dizzying wave surge through him. He was falling... and he couldn't stop himself...

"Zero!"

Kaname's cry sounded and almost at the same time, a pair of arms closed around Zero and arrested his fall. The prefect had indeed felt a lot better after the cleansing shower but his head was starting to spin again and he kept his eyes tightly shut as Kaname swung him up into his arms once more. Embarrassed, Zero nuzzled into a bare shoulder, sniffing the delicious mix of shower gel and Kaname's clean scent as he felt himself being lowered onto a soft, cool surface. Zero blinked his eyes open to find he was lying on Kaname's bed and the pureblood was bending over him, dressed only in his black pyjama pants, brown eyes dark with concern. "Are you OK?" Kaname asked softly and Zero nodded. "A little dizzy... I'm fine," he managed and Kaname nodded slowly. He should have known it would take longer for Zero to recover from such a large amount of his blood. "Of course. You're not used to taking blood, are you? Especially a pureblood's?"

Zero frowned. Kaname's words, although soft and concerned, made him feel uneasy again but his headache made it hard to think. Kaname's gentle fingers smoothed his hair back. "Shh, you need to rest."

Zero nodded weakly and let his eyes slide shut. He felt the damp towel around his waist being gently tugged off and gave a little groan of embarrassment but Kaname did nothing except pull on his pyjama pants for him. Then the mattress gave way on his side and Kaname was pulling him into his arms with the prefect's back against his bare chest. "Sleep now, Zero. Everything will be all right," Kaname murmured tenderly before warm lips touched Zero's temple. He nodded and relaxed, his hand groping for and finding Kaname's other hand that was draped across his waist.

But wait – there was something Zero had wanted to say... only he was suddenly so deliciously sleepy. Miraculously, his headache was receding and his mind felt numb. Hazily, Zero wondered if this was Kaname's doing - why did he suddenly feel so sleepy? But still, Zero fought to stay awake, he had something he wanted to say. "Kana... me..." he whispered, his heavy eyelids fluttering shut as he tried to pry them open.

"Mmm?" Kaname's lips were dropping light kisses on his hair and Zero sighed in pleasure. But he had to say something now or it could be too late. "Aido..." he mumbled and felt the pureblood's body tense against his. "What about him?" Kaname asked and there was an unmistakable note of cold anger in his tone.

Zero looked over his shoulder, forcing himself to awaken a little more. "Don't punish... too harshly, Kaname," he whispered. "We spoke earlier... after I saw you. He knows... how I feel..." Zero had heard Kaname's parting words to the noble earlier when he was being carried by the pureblood and knew that somehow, Aido was involved in this. Zero had never liked the noble much but he had seen what looked like unwilling understanding in the noble's blue eyes and heard the longing in his voice when he spoke of giving Kaname his blood. And later, his determination in wanting to give it to Zero.

A muffled growl rumbled from Kaname's chest and his arms tightened around Zero. "He still gave you those tablets, Zero! What if I hadn't gotten to you in time?" _You might not have recovered... _That thought alone was enough to give Kaname nightmares he didn't need... not on top of the ones he already had.

Zero squeezed Kaname's fingers weakly. "But you did. And that was only 'coz he cares for you. Don't do... something you'll regret, Kaname..."

The pureblood shuddered, torn between wanting to vent his anger and fear on Aido and wanting to please Zero at the same time.

"... please..." Zero whispered, his eyes begging Kaname to listen to him. The pureblood closed his eyes and sighed. _Damn_, Zero had said that word. Kaname knew he could never deny Zero anything even without that word and now that he had said it, well... Kaname sighed again, feeling some of the angry tension drain from him. "I won't kill him," he murmured and didn't say anything more but Zero relaxed, knowing that Kaname would not allow his personal feelings to cloud his judgment now. "Thank you..." came the whisper, so softly it was almost inaudible. Then Zero was asleep and despite himself, Kaname smiled – did Zero know how wonderful he was?

Quietly, Kaname rose up onto his elbow and pressed a gentle kiss onto Zero's lips then lay spooning him for a few more minutes. He was still a little shaken by the near miss Zero had had and it felt so good cuddled up next to him. Still, it was not even midnight and Kaname was too wide awake to sleep. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and pulled the sheets over Zero then went back to the bathroom and bundled up all their soiled clothes into a laundry bag to be disposed of later. After that, Kaname got dressed swiftly. He had a few things to take care of but he intended to come right back here after that. He wanted to make sure that Zero was all right and frankly, being in bed with him wasn't a thought that hurt, either...

- o -

An hour later, Kaname walked back to the Moon Dorms, steeling himself for yet another meeting. He had already dealt with Aido and had a conversation with Cross – Yuuki having kept to the room she shared with Yori.

But still, Kaname had to make sure what had happened earlier wouldn't leak any further than his own inner circle of trusted nobles. As he had expected, Takuma, Seiren, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima and even Aido were already waiting for him in the Moon Dorms. Everyone was quiet but no one was more subdued than Aido, whose cheeks still bore visible pink marks from Kaname's palm. That wasn't the extent of his punishment, of course... far from it.

Kaname nodded at everyone and requested that they join him in the currently vacant living room. When everyone had taken a seat – Takuma next to him on the sofa and Seiren standing at her usual place behind him, Kaname spoke.

"For the benefit of those who weren't at the Sun Dorms earlier, I let Zero drink my blood," he started quietly. As he had expected, no one looked surprised since they had already known about the defective tablets much earlier from Aido's hurried explanation to Takuma, just before Kaname came downstairs in his T-shirt and jeans. It was a simple matter of putting two and two together since the scent of Kaname's blood was strong and they already knew that there was something going on between him and the taciturn, silver haired prefect.

"Since he will not be able to take the blood tablets for the time being, I have decided to let him drink from me until he overcomes his intolerance for them," Kaname continued and this time, he caught a few surprised looks before they were swiftly masked. The pureblood hesitated. He wasn't comfortable with disclosing too much of his private life but these were the persons he trusted. Even though he wasn't obliged to tell them anything since he was a pureblood and as such, their leader, he would rather gain their respect through understanding and trust than through force.

"I know that a pureblood's blood is sacred," Kaname said carefully, looking calmly at each of the silent nobles in turn. "but by now, most of you would already have an idea how much Zero Kiryuu means to me. He has my full consent to take my blood, however much he dislikes the idea itself." Kaname couldn't help smiling faintly at that, still finding Zero's earlier reluctance somewhat strange yet endearing.

Ruka's eyes widened at this. "But what if his allergy is permanent, Kaname-sama?" she asked, sounding almost scandalised. Kain was sitting next to her and he shot her a quick look of alarm, one hand going to her arm in a bid to arrest her words. "Surely Kiryuu cannot expect that you will indulge him..."

Ruka's voice drifted off as Kaname's eyes turned impossibly cold and remote, making her shiver despite herself. "Ruka," he said coldly and she swallowed nervously. "I too, hope that this is only a temporary setback for Zero but if his allergy to the blood tablets is indeed permanent, then he will have my blood to live on for as long as he needs it. I give it him willingly and I will _not _tolerate anyone questioning his right to it."

There was utter silence in the room and a bright flush on Ruka's cheeks as she averted her gaze from those endless dark ones and accidentally encountered Aido's instead. To her surprise, he only nodded solemnly at her. Aido... who was the only person in the Night Class other than herself to vocally oppose Kiryuu's closeness to Kaname. Ruka blinked in surprise.

"Ruka?"

Still flushed, Ruka steeled herself to return Kaname's look and nodded her assent. Only then did the pureblood turn away to look at the other nobles, getting their agreement. Seiren stepped forward so that Kaname wouldn't have to turn around to look at her. She informed him that the few Day Class students who had seen them entering the Sun Dorms as well as the two boys who had seen Zero being sick had already been taken care of by herself and Kain. Kaname thanked her and Takuma spoke next, reassuring the pureblood that everyone else in the Moon Dorms had had quietened down after his explanation that Kaname had accidentally cut himself, however unlikely it was. The blond noble had also made sure that everyone had taken extra blood tablets from the earlier shipment, then volunteered to write a report for Kaname to send to the Vampire Council to alert them of the defective tablets. Kaname nodded his appreciation and thanked everyone for their help before dismissing the impromptu meeting and walking out of the living room. His patience had run out and he wanted be with Zero now.

"Kaname-sama?"

The pureblood had reached the stairs by now and he turned around, surprised to hear Aido's soft voice. The blue eyed noble was standing a few feet away, looking as if he wasn't sure how he dared to even speak up now. Kaname's hand clenched on polished wood of the banister but forced the impatience out of his voice when he spoke. "Yes, Aido?"

Aido swallowed and came nearer. "Since you intend to let Kiryuu drink your blood, Kaname-sama, you should know that..." he hesitated, then plunged on, "... that everyone will be able to scent your blood when you do... that."

Kaname nodded thoughtfully. "Yes," he agreed then sighed. "We will have to be careful..." he murmured almost inaudibly.

"I will see what I can do about that, Kaname-sama, if..." Aido hesitated, looking uncharacteristically shy. Kaname raised an eyebrow. "If?" he prompted but more gently than he had meant to. Aido took heart in that tone and drew a deep breath, squaring his shoulders at the same time. "If you still trust me?" he asked steadily but hopefully and despite his previous rage, Kaname couldn't help nodding, even smiling a little as those wide blue eyes lit up with transparent relief. _Zero was right, after all..._

Kaname released the banister and took a step towards the suddenly apprehensive blond. "I have never doubted your loyalty or your genius, Aido," the pureblood said gently. "I only ask that you govern your actions in future and not let your impulsive nature get the better of you."

Aido was horrified to feel the sudden prick of tears at the backs of his eyes at his beloved pureblood's words. "I will, Kaname-sama," he vowed huskily before dipping his head in a quick bow, hoping desperately that Kaname hadn't seen his tears.

Kaname was still smiling when he walked into his bedroom but he forgot all about Aido as soon as he saw Zero in his bed, still sound asleep with his soft, silver hair fanning out on one of the silk covered pillows. He didn't look like he was in any further pain and Kaname sighed in relief as he changed into his pyjamas again and lay down next to Zero, careful not to disturb him.

Fate was strange, the pureblood mused as he rested his head on one hand and looked up at the ceiling. Of course he had wanted Zero to bite him and had even offered his blood to the prefect more than once... but he never dreamt that it would happen in this manner. Still, Kaname didn't regret it one bit and despite the inexperienced roughness of Zero's bite, he... liked it. He liked it because it was Zero. In fact, Kaname found that he was actually looking forward to being bitten by the prefect again. Perhaps he could even teach Zero the finer points of it and make him see that this was something that they could both enjoy, instead of merely something that had to be tolerated.

- o -

A few hours later, Zero finally stirred. Slowly, his eyes blinked open, showing the soft violet hue that Kaname loved to see. The pureblood had spent some of his time going through the correspondence on his desk but after three hours had passed, he had gone back to the bedroom, content to lie next to Zero as the latter slept on.

"Hey," Kaname said softly and Zero smiled tentatively at him before glancing around him. "You're in my room... and in my bed," Kaname said, his lips quirking a little as Zero blushed right on cue. "Uh, yeah," he mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

Zero shrugged. "Better... at least my head's not spinning anymore." He shifted a little and glanced down, looking startled. Those cream coloured pyjamas again? _Oh, hell..._

It wasn't difficult for Kaname to guess what Zero was thinking right now. "Better than being naked, don't you think?" the pureblood asked with a completely straight face and wasn't in the least bit surprised when Zero glared at him as heatedly as he could. "Not anymore, don't you mean?" he griped.

Ah, so Zero had also remembered their shared shower earlier... Kaname let his grin widen. "Don't tell me you're _still_ shy, Zero?" he teased. Zero scowled at him but then abruptly, his expression changed and he looked thoughtful. "Actually, I recall you being shy too, Kaname," he reminded the pureblood and to his surprise, Kaname felt his own cheeks heat up. "I... I'm not in the habit of undressing in front of people," he finally admitted, looking down at the sheets as if not daring to meet Zero's gaze.

"Neither am I."

Kaname glanced back up and Zero gave him a somewhat rueful smile. Kaname returned it but it disappeared after a moment and he looked grave. There was something Zero needed to know. "Actually... I need to explain to you about the blood tablets you took earlier."

Zero's eyes looked wary now and Kaname chose his words with care as he explained the side effects, ending with what he had told the nobles downstairs a few hours ago. Zero couldn't help flushing a little at the mental image of how 'overjoyed' most of them had to be at this news but his mind had caught onto a more significant matter. "Are you saying I can't take the tablets anymore?" he asked sharply and saw Kaname hesitate. "It may or may not be permanent, Zero. We'll just have to wait and see," he said cautiously but Zero was still staring at him as if he had said something unthinkable.

"Then – then..." Zero broke off and glanced around the room again, looking almost fearful. Quickly, Kaname reached out to squeeze his shoulders comfortingly. "Zero, it's all right. You still have me," he said reassuringly but his words didn't have the intended effect – Zero's eyes went wide. Abruptly, he pulled away from Kaname and swung his legs off the bed before standing up. "I should get back..."

"Zero, wait! Where are you going?"

Kaname's voice sounded bewildered and Zero paused by the doorway of the bedroom, his heart pounding with a sudden, unreasonable fear, his hand clenching hard onto the doorframe. "I – I need to get back. It'll be morning soon and – and classes will start," he mumbled but even to his own ears, his words sounded... strange... disjointed.

Kaname actually had a pretty good idea how Zero must be feeling right now but it hurt because the prefect looked like he just couldn't wait to get away from him. _Easy, Kuran... Zero just needs some time to think this through and accept it, that's all._

"All right," Kaname whispered, holding himself back from wanting to run after the prefect and beg him not to go. He knew Zero must be feeling a little freaked out at all that had happened and didn't want to push him any further.

Zero shut his eyes tightly and let his head drop forward as he fisted his hands. _Crap_. What must he look like, running away like a scared rabbit from the one person he should never fear, from the one person he now owed his life to? Slowly, Zero opened his eyes and chanced a sideways glance at the pureblood. Kaname was still standing on the other side of the bed with his body language similar to Zero's - head bent forward, shoulders slumped, slender hands clenched into trembling fists...

Zero felt his heart constrict painfully inside his chest. He was hurting Kaname. Again. Zero exhaled shakily and shook his head. He didn't ever want to leave this beautiful, wonderful person who was so strong, yet so fragile, even though... Zero pushed aside his worries for now. Besides, what would the nobles think of him if they saw him escaping from Kaname's rooms after what the pureblood had done for him? And not only that, Zero was wearing a pair of pyjama that belonged to Kaname, for Pete's sake – the prefect couldn't help cringing at the implication of what that could mean if the nobles were to see him dressed like this.

Kaname's head jerked up as he heard the slow, muffled footsteps approaching the bed. "Zero?" he asked softly, disbelievingly - he had expected the prefect to have bolted by now. "Why didn't you leave?" he asked quietly. Zero shrugged a little but forced himself to hold Kaname's surprised gaze. "Because I don't want to," he replied simply. _And because of what it would do to you..._

Kaname felt his eyes fill with moisture and quickly turned away, blinking. When he turned back, Zero had thrown back the silk covers. "C'mon, get into bed," he said gruffly as he got under the covers and motioned for Kaname to do the same.

Well, he had no complaints with that... Still looking a little surprised, Kaname nodded and slipped under the covers as well. He quickly moved up to Zero's side and pillowed his head on the other's shoulder, making Zero smile again even as he curled an arm around the pureblood's shoulders. Kaname always seemed to favour this position when he was feeling a bit uneasy or unsure, as if he needed the prefect's reassurance, somehow. It was... it was _adorable_.

Kaname took a deep breath and relaxed as he breathed in Zero's soft scent and felt the warm silk under his cheek. A funny thought struck the pureblood and he smiled sleepily as he wondered how Zero would like to sleep in silk pyjamas from now on... or even better, without anything on. But best of all, Zero was still here at his side even after learning about his intolerance. Kaname knew that anyone else would not have needed an invitation to stick to him like glue if they were in Zero's place but the fact that the prefect wasn't like them just made him all the more wonderful and precious to Kaname.

The pureblood sighed happily as he closed his eyes and cuddled even closer to Zero. He was confident that it was only a matter of time before the prefect became reconciled to the idea of taking his blood on a regular basis...

- o -

When Kaname next awoke a few hours later, he wasn't really surprised to find himself alone since a quick glance at the clock told him it was already morning. The cream silk pyjamas were neatly folded on a nearby chair and on top of the pile was a handwritten note. Kaname got out of bed and picked it up curiously, reading the short and to the point message in Zero's decisive, even script.

_'Borrowed a shirt and pants from you – Zero'_

Kaname smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the paper then paused, his senses picking up the presence of someone outside his rooms. A second later, someone was knocking urgently on his door. "Kaname-kun? Are you still awake? Kaname-kun!"

Kaname sighed as he walked out of his bedroom. He had already spoken to Cross earlier so what could the Headmaster want with him now? Still, he made sure there was no trace of annoyance on his face as he opened the door. The Chairman stood there with a deeply worried look on his face. In fact, his light brown eyes looked almost... frantic. "Kaname-kun, I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but... Zero's gone!"

Kaname felt his heart stumble in his chest but he didn't let it show on his face. "Good morning, Chairman. What do you mean by he's gone?" he asked calmly. _No... Zero, you can't have._

The Chairman gestured dramatically. "He's gone! Packed his bag and left the school!" he cried and Kaname felt his heart plummet to his feet.

Barely four minutes later, the pureblood was dressed and standing in Zero's now spotless room once again. The Chairman was pointing to the top of the closet where he said Zero usually kept his duffle bag but Kaname barely heard his words. He was staring numbly at the empty spot on Zero's nightstand where a certain toy with large, enigmatic black eyes used to sit.

_So it's true. Zero's... left._

-- Chapter End –-


	20. Chap 20: Come Promise With Me

**Author Notes: **Thank you for your kind reviews, feedback and comments. LOL, why do angsty chapters get more reviews than sweet ones? _–scratches her head in bemusement-_ OK, get ready for another really long chapter, I didn't want to introduce yet another cliffy so crammed it all in here. I'll need a two week break to recover from all this before I write the remaining chapters. Warnings for going overboard on the emotions once again and enjoy the sweetness!

**Appreciation: **This chapter is likely to bring Blood Moon and Take the Lead vibes for those of you familiar with **Blackened Wing**'s deliciously delicious stories :D I've tried to make it as original as I can but it wouldn't be half as interesting if I hadn't been inspired by Vani so thank you, my dear, you are the best! _–hugs her most favourite writer-_

Thanks also to **Kare29 **for her very nice idea on Aido's punishment even if Kaname didn't go through with it in the end :D

**Summary:** In the sobering light of day, the idea of having to take Kaname's blood on a regular basis doesn't seem as right as it did previously and Zero is overwhelmed at the implications. Luckily for him, a persistent pureblood refuses to let him see it that way.

-- Chapter Start –-

_A few hours earlier, right after Kaname had informed the nobles of his intention to continue giving Zero his blood..._

Ruka's golden brown eyes were stormy as she tossed her long hair back over her shoulders, her lips pressed into a mutinous line. Kain's hand was gentle and warm on her arm as he eyed her silently but she shook his hand off and kept her gaze down, her cheeks still flushed with humiliation over Kaname's earlier rebuke. _Honestly! What did I say that was so wrong...?_

The living room door was still slightly ajar, allowing for the soft murmur of voices from the hall to filter in and everyone could recognise Kaname and Aido's voices. After they ceased, the other nobles started leaving but Ruka pointedly ignored everyone. There was no point in going up to her room since Rima would be there and Ruka wanted to sulk by herself for a while.

Kain was the last to leave and he shut the door quietly behind him. Ruka sighed in relief and tilted her head back, resting it against the cushioned back of the armchair. Finally... some peace and quiet to herself! Barely a minute later, someone gently pushed the door open again and Ruka didn't bother to turn around, having identified Aido's scent immediately. The blond noble walked quietly up to her and sat down on the sofa, at the same spot that Kaname had sat on earlier. He always _does_ that, Ruka found herself thinking half in exasperation, half in amusement... as if Aido somehow thought it would make him closer to their pureblood leader.

_Ridiculous._

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, Aido?" muttered Ruka rebelliously as she finally looked up at the quiet noble in front of her. Aido shrugged. "What did you want me to say?" he asked, his tone uncharacteristically quiet.

Ruka snorted. "Something about how ridiculous this whole thing is!" she exclaimed, not bothering to explain what 'this whole thing' was. Aido would know what she meant... but the blond noble only shrugged again.

"It's not ridiculous, actually," he said in that same quiet tone and Ruka shot him a suspicious look. "Are you saying that because you're afraid of Kaname-sama?" she asked icily. "Was his punishment that bad then? I guess he did more than just slap you?"

Ruka's tone was unintentionally cruel and Aido couldn't stop the angry colour from rushing up into his face. "It's none of your business," he told her tightly. _There was no need to tell anyone how humiliating it was since they would all find out soon enough... like tomorrow... _Aido found himself almost dying inside from just thinking about the stares he would get.

Ruka tossed her head. "Well, leave if you've got nothing useful to say," she declared and Aido sighed. "I do have something to say, actually," he muttered defensively, making the vampire beauty look at him pointedly. "Well?"

Aido took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you that I support him. Kiryuu. I support the idea of him and Kaname-sama together," he blurted out in a rush. Ruka's eyes widened and her mouth fell open but she snapped it shut a moment later. "What?" she hissed disbelievingly.

Aido straightened up, his blue eyes completely serious. "You weren't there, Ruka," he said. _Maybe she should have been..._ "You didn't see Kaname-sama's face when he saw Kiryuu lying on the floor in his own vomit. You didn't hear his voice when Kiryuu started throwing up his own blood all over both of them. You didn't hear what Kaname-sama said when I offered to give my own blood to Kiryuu..."

Ruka had looked rather nauseous at Aido's disclosure but now, her eyes almost fell out of her head. "You were willing to give that Level D your _blood_?" she asked faintly, looking like she was about to pass out from shock.

Aido nodded solemnly. "Don't call him that, Ruka. But yes, I meant it. I realised then how much Kiryuu means to Kaname-sama. I realised then how close I was to destroying his happiness... both their happiness, in fact." The blond noble stood up, his face set and his expression resolute. "I will never, ever try to get in between them again. In fact, I will do whatever I can to support them, to ensure they're both happy," he vowed, his voice trembling a little and his hands clenching into fists by his side.

Ruka stared up at him, wide eyed. "You can't be serious..." she whispered but Aido only nodded. "I am, Ruka. And that's why I'm telling you this... you should do the same and accept it. Otherwise you're on your own."

Ruka swallowed at that and Aido watched her soberly, feeling a twinge of empathy in his heart. He knew how she felt – hadn't he felt the exact same way not too long ago? "We'll never be close to Kaname-sama the way Kiryuu is, Ruka. I know that now," he added in a softer tone.

Still, the honey blond beauty didn't say anything and Aido sighed before heading for the door. "Look elsewhere for your happiness and don't do anything to prevent Kaname-sama from finding his."

- o -

Zero stared out of the window of the bus. He did not see the trees and bushes alongside the road that flashed past even though the morning sunshine that bathed the surroundings made his eyes water a little.

Yes, he had packed his bag and left Cross Academy. Yes, he was now sitting in the half empty bus that was going to town so that he could leave this place. But really... was he running away? From the only home that he had known for the past four years? From the only people he could count on as friends, and if not friends, then at least acquaintances? And Kaname... was he really running away from him?

Zero swallowed as he kept his head resolutely turned towards the window, feeling the moisture that gathered in his eyes at the mere mention of the pureblood. No, he wasn't running away from Kaname. Of course he wasn't. It was just that... Zero sighed despondently, feeling his shoulders slump a little more. It was just that he didn't know. He didn't know what he was doing, or even what to do anymore.

Leaning back, the silver haired boy closed his smarting eyes and let his thoughts wander back to earlier this morning, when he had awakened and found himself lying next to a sleeping Kaname. Zero had turned his head on instinct, finding the dearly familiar face relaxed in sleep and he had smiled at that. Then he noticed the time. It was almost nine in the morning now and Zero realised that since it was Monday, he was already late for class

Instead of rushing from the bed though, he raised himself onto an elbow, wanting to study Kaname's face from a closer range. It was then that the significance of the time sank in and Zero froze. Nine o'clock... Was it only last night then, that he had taken those tablets and suddenly found himself so ill? Had it only been a mere twelve hours when he had found his life irrevocably changed?

After all, he was now intolerant to the blood tablets, even if temporarily – something that had never happened to him before. He had also deliberately bitten someone in order to drink their blood – again, something that had never happened before. Something he had never wanted to see happen despite how desperately willing his donor had been, despite how desperately needy he himself had been. And now, just what _else _could happen to him? Zero felt his heart thump uneasily in his chest as his breathing turned shallow. He had been a little out of it last night to actually realise the implications although on some instinctual level, he had wanted to leave Kaname's rooms right then. But once again, he was drawn to the pureblood who had stood there by the bed looking so... bereft, so... alone. Zero just couldn't find it in himself to leave right then. Besides, he was feeling much better after his nap so what happened earlier hadn't quite felt like the end of the world just yet – the whole thing just hadn't sunk into his brain at that time.

It was when he had awakened again this morning that it had. Zero hadn't wanted to leave Kaname then either, he really hadn't... but the magnitude of it all was suddenly overwhelming, even frightening. His future had changed once again and he now had even less control of it than he had four years ago when he was turned against his will. Even though he knew it would hurt Kaname, even though he knew how the pureblood must feel when he finally realised that Zero was not at class and not anywhere on the grounds of Cross Academy, Zero just couldn't stay. Not right then.

_Kaname..._ More of the same, hot moisture welled up in Zero's eyes now and a silent tear rolled down his cheek. Swiftly, he palmed it away, hoping the other passengers in the bus hadn't noticed. _Kaname, please, please don't think that I'm really running away from you. I just... I just don't know what to do now! I'm so... confused and... guilty._

Yes, that was it. Zero felt guilty. Horribly, painfully guilty, something he hadn't ever felt while being with Kaname all this while, not even when he thought of Yuuki. _I care so much for Kaname, I do... but how can I be with him now? Now that I'm dependent on blood?_

Even the snooty nobles of the Night Class no longer took blood but subsisted on the tablets as long as they stayed in Cross Academy, abiding by Chairman Cross and Kaname's wish as they sought to uphold the pacifist cause they and the pureblood's parents held dear to their hearts.

While he - Zero - was an imposter. The hunter turned vampire and adopted son of the Headmaster could no longer take the blood tablets like the rest of them but needed blood instead. Real blood. Zero shuddered. Even though Kaname had said that his intolerance to the tablets were likely to be temporary, something in those grave eyes had told Zero otherwise. He knew Kaname would not lie to him but the possibility was there – that perhaps his allergy to those tablets could indeed be permanent.

_Permanent..._

Zero squeezed his eyes shut tightly, thinking back again to earlier this morning when he'd awakened in Kaname's bed. He knew what was the eventual fate of a Level D who did not get to drink the blood of their master. So far he had been lucky, his condition had remained stable for the past four years and he was able to go on as he was with just those tablets. But now that he _couldn't_... Zero suddenly found himself facing a future that was no longer lit with tentative hope or even contained the expectation of a normal lifespan. Just how long would his stability last now that he could no longer consume those tablets?

The answer scared him. There was a time when he would have looked at this eventuality with acceptance, even willingness... but not now. Not when there was finally someone in his life. Zero knew he wasn't completely without choices. After all, Kaname had insisted that Zero drink from him and even if the pureblood hadn't said anything, Zero knew that Kaname would not mind feeding him again and again... but he couldn't! He just.... _couldn't_.

It was at that moment that Zero scrambled out of bed before reluctantly turning around again to gaze at its still sleeping occupant, looking like a dark haired angel nestled between those silk sheets and with a slight smile on his face as if he were dreaming of something pleasant. Zero's heart ached at that moment – was Kaname dreaming about him? After all, he knew of the pureblood's feelings towards him but still... _no_.

Zero forced himself to turn away from that beguiling sight. Perhaps Kaname was still exhausted from losing a large amount of his blood but Zero was deeply touched at the fact that the aristocratic and charismatic pureblood leader had once again fallen asleep in his presence. The prefect's heart was heavy as he crossed over to Kaname's wardrobe and pulled opened the doors. His heart sank further when he saw the neatly folded T-shirts on one shelf – the other two that he had helped Kaname to choose from their previous outing.

Pressing his lips together, Zero took out a plain black, long sleeved shirt that was hanging with the other shirts. It looked like it was part of the Night Class uniform, the counterpart to the white shirt he wore with his Day Class one. There was still a part of Zero that believed he shouldn't take anything that truly belonged to Kaname... Quickly, he stripped off his pyjamas and pulled on the shirt. Then he searched for a pair of trousers, making sure he didn't take one that was part of a suit even though he knew he was only borrowing the clothes just so that he could return to his room. After Zero had folded his pyjamas, Kaname still hadn't stirred and for that, the prefect was stubbornly thankful. He wrote a brief note, placed it on the pyjamas and took one last, lingering look at the beautiful, sleeping face before leaving. As expected, the hall was deserted and Zero walked away quickly, ignoring the painful thudding of his heart.

_I'm not really leaving Kaname... or even Cross Academy. I – I just need some space... some time to think this through..._

The Sun Dorms was empty as well since the Day Class students were already in class. Zero had forgotten his room was a mess when he left it last night but now, he stopped short at the doorway, eyes widening in surprise as he looked around. Wow, his room was _clean_! Cleaner than it had ever been. So he wasn't dreaming after all - Kaname had indeed instructed Aido to clean his room and the noble (probably fearing for his life then) had done an extremely good job. The floorboards of his room were actually shiny, for goodness sake! The whole room now smelled of polish and even the sheets on his bed had been changed although they weren't due to be.

Still somewhat wide eyed, Zero stepped into his room, walking carefully on the extremely clean floor. "Wow, huh?" he murmured to Hello Kitty who was looking somewhat smug, as if she was recalling an amusing and very satisfying sight of a certain blue eyed blond, down on his knees and scrubbing away...

It hadn't taken Zero five minutes to throw his toiletries and a handful of clothes into his duffle bag. He was on the verge of reaching for the classical music CD that Kaname had given him when he drew his hand back, undecided. It was his and he knew it... but it would remind him of the powerful message Kaname had written on the inside label. As much as he loved listening to Moonlight Sonata, Zero forced himself to leave it behind. But he could take something else and he did. Blushing a little even though there was no one to see him, Zero swept the soft toy off his nightstand and stuffed her gently into his bag after pressing a swift and surreptitious kiss onto one of her little white ears. After all, Kaname had said that she was his...

Zero closed his eyes and sighed, not even feeling the slight motion of the bus he was travelling in. The very fact that he had taken Hello Kitty with him was telling in a way, and he hoped Kaname would realise that he wasn't really running away but just wanting to put some distance between them until he could sort all this out and try to come to terms with the changes. After all, there really wasn't much of a choice for Zero. He knew he had to go back to the school, he _had_ to. He didn't know anyone else outside Cross Academy other than his ex-sensei, Touga Yagari, and Zero couldn't even imagine himself trying to ask the master hunter and renowned vampire hater for his blood until his allergy subsided. He would be killed on the spot...

_You know darned well a certain pureblood doesn't mind giving you his blood, Zero_, chided the little voice in his mind and Zero sighed again. Yes, of course he knew that and he treasured the pureblood's generosity with all his heart. But could he honestly live off that generosity? What if his allergy was permanent? Could... could Kaname's love for him survive that long? What if he eventually got fed up of having a parasite constantly by his side, constantly needing his very blood to survive?

Zero's face burned with shame. He had pride too. He may not have wealth or position or a title, but he had his pride. How could he live with himself being utterly dependent on Kaname's blood like this? He had no means to even repay the pureblood for his generosity. No, not even if he were to offer his... his body for it in exchange.

Even though none of the passengers in the bus were looking his way, Zero still ducked his head, feeling his face burn even more. Something that had started to take on a very special significance for him... now turned out to have a different value instead. Zero knew that he wanted to give himself to Kaname eventually, seeing as they were getting closer and more intimate with each other by the day... but now, that intimacy could very well mean something else altogether.

Zero's tear wet eyes returned to unseeingly perusing the passing scenery outside again. But then, he didn't have any other choice left, did he?

- o -

Another twenty minutes went by and the bus finally pulled into the larger town, the one where Kaname and Zero had gotten the former's T-shirts and jeans from. Zero placed the strap of his duffle bag onto his shoulder and stood up, feeling rather indecisive and forlorn. The bus station was teeming with people and now that it was about half past ten, it was bright and hot as well. Zero fished out his sunglasses from a side pocket of his bag and slipped them on gratefully. Looking around, he spied a few wooden benches placed alongside the sidewalk, under the welcome shade of several large trees. Zero headed over there, ignoring the crowd around him. So much for _running away_... he was starting to feel a little foolish now. Setting his bag down on one of the benches, Zero sat down beside it and continued running through the options he _didn't_ have.

He couldn't afford to go anywhere, he couldn't live off the tablets...

Zero smiled bitterly. He could of course bite someone else... but biting an innocent victim was out of the question. Zero's heart shrank from the thought and yet... he had done just that, even if Kaname didn't fit the part of a victim. What was worse, the prefect couldn't even offer a decent bite into the bargain, how... _humiliating_! Zero was quite sure that Kaname had eagerly anticipated his bite ever since he had first offered his blood to Zero and now, the pureblood was rewarded for his generosity with an untried, painful, messy and wasteful bite. Zero's face burned anew. To make matters worse, they even had witnesses...!

But still... Kaname hadn't pushed him away or even said a word about it. Zero inhaled shakily as he thought back to those long, painful minutes last night. Most of it had been horrible for him as well as those who were with him but Kaname had continued to cradle him in his arms and supported his head and neck as he fed. The pureblood had then carried him to his rooms and made him shower after that before putting him in his bed and letting him wear his pyjamas. Those memories still made Zero flush a little but his eyes had started smarting again. Kaname hadn't yelled at him to stop. Kaname hadn't pushed him away or said hurtful things like 'How could you bite me?!' or even pointed a gun at him...

Zero was humbled beyond words and he took off his sunglasses to wipe his eyes before dropping his head into his hands, feeling the ache in his heart swell to almost unbearable proportions. _Kaname... I'm sorry... and I miss you already._

Then something touched his hunter senses and they tingled softly in response to a familiar and very dear presence. Zero looked up automatically, blinking as the bright sunlight hit his eyes again. Kaname was standing a few feet away in front of him, dressed in a loose, long sleeved white linen shirt and beige slacks, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. Even as Zero sat up straighter, a part of him realised that he wasn't actually surprised. Somehow, he had known that Kaname would come looking for him... no matter what happened.

"Zero..."

Then another, more urgent thought entered his head and Zero's mouth fell open in shock. Even though he was standing in the sun, Kaname wasn't wearing a hat or even carrying an umbrella.

"Kaname, you idiot!" Zero hissed, jumping up from the bench and rushing forward to pull the unresisting pureblood into the shade of the tree. "You're getting burned by the sun, are you crazy?!"

Kaname's heart had only just begun to slow down, having caught sight of Zero not more than half a minute ago. Yes, the sunlight was uncomfortably hot and burning on the exposed parts of his skin as well as being overly bright and painful on his eyes despite the shades... but he wanted to see Zero again.

_Of course I'm crazy, Zero. Crazy about you..._

"I'm fine, really," Kaname murmured, feeling a lot better now that he was no longer directly under the sun and a cool breeze was blowing over him, tousling his hair and cooling the slight perspiration on his skin. He was feeling much more relieved now that Zero was standing beside him and looking at him as if he was a dream come true. Kaname took off his sunglasses and pocketed them, careful to keep his back to the bright sunshine.

"Why, Zero?" he asked softly, his heart constricting painfully at the obvious tears in the prefect's eyes. "Why did you run away?"

Zero's cheeks coloured again. "I wasn't really running away, Kaname," he said softly before giving an embarrassed shrug. "I just wanted some time to... to... think things over..." Then he stopped and glanced away, biting his lip. What was there to think about, actually, when he had no other choice save one?

Kaname didn't answer and a little surprised at the continued silence, Zero looked back at him. The pureblood didn't look angry or even mildly annoyed but was smiling at him with a soft sheen of tears in his eyes. "So you didn't run away?" he asked in a soft whisper as he took a step closer to Zero, letting the relief in his heart show in his eyes. Zero was completely drawn in by the smile as well as the relieved, loving look in those dark eyes. Unconsciously, he closed the gap between them, suddenly heedless of the people milling around just a few feet away, some of them giving the two boys curious looks.

"No, Kaname," Zero murmured. "But I – " He paused as a long, tapering finger gently touched his lips. "No buts, Zero," Kaname said softly and the prefect nodded. "How did you find me?" he asked instead, feeling uncomfortably shy, relieved and foolish at the same time. Kaname looked thoughtful all of a sudden. "Instinct," he replied but his hand had lifted to the right side of his neck and Zero's lips parted in sudden awe. Could it be that Kaname had sensed where he was?

"Come with me, please," Kaname requested softly and Zero nodded as he grabbed his bag. He knew now that he would follow this pureblood anywhere...

Akira was patiently waiting in the limousine that was occupying a no parking zone but he was quick to jump out to open the back door when he saw Kaname and Zero approaching him. The pureblood asked Akira to drive them to the largest hotel in town instead of going straight back to school. He didn't elaborate why but Zero guessed Kaname wanted to resolve any unfinished matters between them before they went back.

- o -

They were both silent as they went into the large hotel room and Zero shut the door behind him. "Thank you. Are you hungry?" Kaname asked in that same gentle tone as if he feared Zero would run away if he spoke any louder. Silently, Zero nodded as he kicked off his sneakers. He hadn't had any breakfast this morning and it was already almost eleven – he was starving.

Kaname crossed over to the telephone. "I'll order room service," he said over his shoulder and an involuntary smile touched Zero's lips. He was recalling another time when they had had room service as well. Instinctively, his eyes travelled to the large King sized bed that stood against the far wall, its cream linen coverlet stretched smooth and wrinkle-free. There was no hesitation in Kaname's voice earlier when he requested for a room with a double bed...

"Zero?"

Startled, the prefect turned around. Kaname was looking at him with an unreadable expression and Zero wondered if his trepidation was showing on his face.

"I'm going to take a shower. Would you please tip the staff when they come?" Kaname extracted some notes from his wallet and placed them on the table. Zero nodded tentatively and the pureblood smiled at him before going into the adjoining bathroom.

Still feeling more nervous than he had during the two times he had slept in Kaname's bed, Zero walked around the room. The room service was prompt and before long, there was a discreet knock on the door. Zero let the uniformed waiter wheel in the trolley, positioning it by the small table near the window that was flanked with two comfortable arm chairs. Even though Zero thought Kaname's tip far too much, he handed it to the waiter who apparently thought so as well since his face lit up and he thanked the prefect profusely before he left.

Zero sighed as he lifted the domed covers and found a breakfast spread that could easily have fed four hungry adults. Not only did Kaname over tip, he also ordered on the same, much too generous scale and Zero shook his head. As if the gap between them wasn't wide enough...

When Kaname came out of the bathroom, toweling his damp hair and dressed again in the same shirt and trousers, Zero had poured himself a cup of coffee and was well into finishing his second slice of toast, with a ham and cheese omelet on top.

"Sorry I didn't wait," Zero mumbled, half covering his mouth with his free hand but Kaname only shook his head and smiled. "I'm glad you didn't since I'm not hungry at the moment," he replied as he walked over. "Thank you," he added as Zero poured him a cup of tea and added sugar and creamer.

So Kaname wasn't even eating? Zero couldn't help pointing out the excess food and just as he had expected, Kaname merely shrugged. "Just eat what you like," he said mildly, finger combing his hair as he sat in the other armchair, one long leg elegantly crossed over the other. Zero ate in silence after that and Kaname was content to remain silent as well as he sipped his tea and eyed the prefect with a contemplative look in his eyes.

Finally, Zero put down his cup and wiped his lips on a napkin. Kaname put down his cup as well and it clattered a little in its saucer, making Zero stiffen a bit before he carefully laid down his napkin.

"Would you like a shower now?" Kaname asked courteously, wondering why was Zero looking so serious. "Do you think I need one?" Zero asked instead, unable to fight the suspicion that had dawned in his mind again. Kaname shook his head immediately. "No, of course not," he murmured, wondering what had brought that on. After all, Zero smelled wonderful, he always did. "I just thought you might want to... it was hot outside," the pureblood explained.

_Oh..._

Zero shrugged. "Maybe later," he muttered and Kaname stood up, frowning a little at the prefect's mood. "Well, let's sit on the bed, it's further away from the window and more comfortable," he suggested. Even though the drapes were shut tight, Kaname could still feel the heat from outside and he would rather lounge on the bed where it was cooler. He moved around to the further side of the bed and turned around then saw how hesitantly Zero approached it. Finally, Kaname realised why Zero appeared rather tense and he couldn't help chuckling a little.

"I brought you here just to talk, Zero, not to seduce you," he remarked a little dryly and knew by Zero's immediate flush that he had guessed the prefect's thoughts correctly. Zero scowled at the pureblood's smile but relaxed as he sat cross legged on top of the covers on his side of the bed. "I'm glad you said that," he muttered all the same and Kaname's smile deepened.

There was a minute of half awkward, half comfortable silence as they sat there together, facing each other but not quite meeting each other's gazes. Well, it was Zero who didn't quite dare to meet Kaname's eyes... After another minute slowly ticked past, the pureblood realised Zero wasn't going to speak without prompting.

"What did you need to think about, Zero? Do you dislike the idea of biting me that much?" Kaname kept his voice quiet and Zero shook his head, still looking down. _Dislike, Kaname? I didn't think I could even stop that time..._

"Or does my blood taste that bad?" Kaname asked next and Zero couldn't help a small smile as he looked up. "You know it doesn't, Kaname," he answered wryly, affection showing in his eyes and in his voice despite himself. It helped to warm Kaname's heart but he shook his head slowly. "Then what is it, Zero?" he asked, looking completely bewildered. "Were you afraid of what the others would think?"

Zero started to nod then shook his head before finally settling for a shrug. "Perhaps..." he muttered and Kaname knew that although this was one of Zero's concerns, it was not his main one.

"You don't have to be, Zero. I told them last night to expect this and they already know that I mean to give you my blood until you got over your allergy," Kaname explained again, finding it more than a little ironic that it wasn't the nobles he now had to convince but Zero himself, the one vampire he had allowed to bite him.

Zero exhaled at that, glancing away. "And what if it is permanent, Kaname?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. "What if I can't take those damned tablets anymore? What then? Are you going to give me your blood for - for as long as I live?" he demanded in a pained voice.

Kaname looked stunned. "But of course! That's what I told them. Zero, I told you I would, don't tell me you had forgotten..." Kaname broke off. He was so sure that he had already told Zero this but... he recalled their earlier conversation after the prefect had woken up in his bed and realised that they hadn't actually discussed it completely since Zero had almost bolted from his room then.

Kaname leaned closer and reached for Zero's hand that was resting on his knee as the prefect just stared at him. So it was true... Kaname was going to feed him for life... and even though he knew it, even though the message Kaname had written in the CD also indicated as much, he was still stunned.

But he couldn't! Zero just... couldn't. It wasn't enough that Kaname was already so much more wealthier than he was, that if they shared a life together, the pureblood would be the one financing most of their expenses, that what Zero could ever hope to earn would forever be a pittance compared to the pureblood's vast wealth and assets. Even before this thing had happened, Zero knew he would already be in Kaname's debt just by being with him. But now, on top of everything else, he would owe Kaname his very life, his very sanity... and not only would the pureblood have to foot the bill for almost everything if he still wanted to maintain the lifestyle he was used to, he would also have to donate his blood to Zero on a regular basis.

_Dear God_, was he worth even a fraction of all that? Zero didn't think so...

"You didn't know," Kaname said softly and his fingers tightened on the other's hand. "Zero, you don't have to worry. Of course you can drink my blood, as much as you want. Everyday if you need to, every hour of the day if it comes to that! It's _yours_."

Kaname hadn't thought he would ever have to actually _convince_ someone to take his blood but apparently, he was wrong. Zero stubbornly shook his head, leaving the pureblood completely bewildered. "Why not?" he asked, sounding perplexed.

Zero's eyes were anguished. "I... I can't, Kaname," he said. "That would put me in even greater debt to you," he explained, his voice shaking a little. _Please don't force me to explain this, Kaname... can't you see its embarrassing enough?_

"Debt?" echoed the pureblood, looking even more confused than before. "What debt, Zero? You don't owe me anything!"

Zero nodded. "But I will, Kaname," he protested. "If - if we are together, I will." Kaname was still looking blankly at him and Zero uttered a laugh that sounded like a sob. "Don't you see? I will never be on par with you, I will never be able to pay my full share of things, whether it's for dinners or gifts or – or holidays, or anything else!"

Kaname's mouth fell open and he stared at the prefect. "Zero!" he uttered. "Listen to me. No, please _listen_," he urged as Zero started to shake his head. "I can't help being rich, this is something that was passed on to me because of who and what I am. But what I have is yours, Zero, I already told you that. I don't care if you can't pay your – your half or even at all, what I have is _yours_," he said earnestly.

"As for my blood..." he shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want anything in exchange, not your thanks or even your gratitude," Kaname continued, holding Zero's surprised gaze with his own convincing one.

Stubbornly, Zero shook his head and plowed on, trying not to be swayed by the persuasive power of Kaname's words and tone of voice. "I try to be OK with that, since I know you're rich. You can afford things I can't, I know that. Even though... but now, its worse, don't you see? You even have to give me your blood!" Zero's eyes begged the other to understand. "I – I can't ever repay that, Kaname! Not even if I give you everything I have and I don't even have anything to give to you in the first place!" _Only myself..._

"Zero..." Kaname looked lost. He fell silent, staring down at the covers as if he didn't quite know what to say. Then he looked up suddenly. "Are you begrudging me my wealth?"

"No," Zero shook his head then looked down, feeling more than a little foolish now, after that outburst.

"What if it were the other way around?" Kaname asked suddenly and Zero's head jerked up. "What?"

Kaname looked directly at him. "What if you had money and I didn't, Zero?" He watched the prefect's mouth fall open in surprise and continued, feeling more confident. "Would you begrudge sharing your wealth with me?"

Zero's eyes widened. "No, of course not!"

"Would you insist that I paid for half of everything even if you knew I couldn't afford to?"

_Unthinkable, completely unthinkable!_ Zero's eyes got even wider and he shook his head. "No, I wouldn't do that! Kaname –" But the pureblood interrupted him. "And what if I was the one who needed your blood to survive? Would you expect me to pay you for it?"

Zero's eyes couldn't get any bigger but he shook his head again. "Oh no, Kaname, no!"

Kaname's eyes were starting to sting. Zero's utter bewilderment hurt because the pureblood already knew without a doubt that the prefect would never act like this, would never even think it but Kaname wanted him to see and know that he was exactly the same in this respect, that it went both ways in wanting to give all and expect nothing in return.

"Zero, would you bottle your blood and ration it so that I could only take a certain amount of it each time and no more? And expect to be reimbursed for every sip that I take?"

Silent tears ran down Zero's softly flushed cheeks and he shook his head. "You know I wouldn't," he whispered, his voice quivering. "You know I'd give you every single drop I have..."

Kaname's eyes were moist as well but he smiled at the teary eyed prefect. "Exactly, Zero," he said gently. "Exactly."

Zero swallowed, his eyes fixed on the pureblood. "But I – I -" he stammered, not knowing what to say.

"You'd do the same thing for me, Zero," Kaname murmured softly. "I know you would."

Zero sniffled a little. "Of course I would!"

Kaname smiled again. "And you wouldn't want any form of payment, would you?"

Zero shook his head almost angrily. "No!" he protested. "Kaname, how – how could you even think that!" he demanded, sounding deeply annoyed and hurt at the same time. Despite the pain in his heart, Kaname couldn't help smiling. "Then why are you doing me the disservice of thinking that I expect all that?"

Zero had no answer to that one and he knew Kaname knew it too. Holding the moist violet gaze with his own, Kaname reached for the prefect's other hand and raised both of them to his lips, dropping a kiss onto the back of each one in turn. "I don't want any payment from you, Zero. Just your promise."

Zero drew in a trembling breath. "And what's that?" he whispered huskily, knowing his hands were trembling in the pureblood's grasp and feeling Kaname's hands shake as well. _I'll give you anything I have, you know that..._

"Your promise that you will come to me whenever you have the need for blood, no matter when or where or how much. Your promise that you will come to think that wanting my blood is as normal as wanting a hug or a kiss from me, something that you don't owe me for."

Zero inhaled shakily as his eyes filled again with moisture and Kaname had to blink hard to dispel his own. He swallowed before continuing, his eyes never leaving Zero's tear filled ones, "Your promise that you will never, ever think that this puts you in my debt in any way or that my blood is something you have to pay me for. It isn't, Zero. It _isn't._"

Zero sniffled again before he nodded quickly. Then he pulled one of his hands free to wipe the moisture from his cheeks. "Yes, Kaname, I know that but-"

The pureblood shook his head and pressed gentle fingers against Zero's trembling lips to hush him. "Then _let me_," he whispered around the growing lump in his throat. "Let me prove to you I meant what I said. Let me show you that my promises stand for something. Why would I want to withhold something that you need to sustain you when it gives me such pleasure to do so, Zero? As much as you want, it is yours. _Never_ think that you owe me anything because of what I have or because of what my blood can do."

Kaname released Zero's other hand and placed both hands on the prefect's shoulders, feeling the faint tremors that shook him. "Zero, don't you know? I love you."

Zero knew he did but still, he had somehow needed to hear those words to actually have the wonder of Kaname loving him sink into his mind. A shuddering gasp broke from his lips and more tears spilled from his eyes as the sobs in his throat threatened to escape. Kaname felt a similar wetness coursing down his face as he squeezed Zero's shoulders gently and whispered, "Whatever I have to give is already yours and I swear, you will never, ever owe me _anything_."

"Are you serious, Kaname?" Zero choked out and the pureblood smiled shakily. "More serious than I have ever been in my life," he declared softly. With those words, Zero finally let the sobs that were choking him have their way as he flung his arms around the pureblood, almost knocking him backwards. Kaname didn't need any encouragement as he wrapped his own arms around Zero and clung onto him just as tightly.

Zero hid his face in Kaname's shirt, soaking the soft linen with his tears as he relished the wonderful, wonderful feeling of being in Kaname's arms again and knowing that there was no price to pay for this privilege – it was his. Kaname pressed his face to Zero's shoulder, knowing that a pureblood should never be this weak or vulnerable but not caring in the least because this was the safest place for him to be – in Zero's embrace.

Minutes ticked by completely unnoticed as they gave in to their emotions before finally pulling back to exchange happy but embarrassed smiles. Kaname kissed Zero soundly then placed his lips close to the prefect's ear to whisper, "My love is yours, Zero. For always."

When he drew back, Zero was flushed and smiling at him with joy and relief on his face. "And you have mine, Kaname - my love."

The pureblood's dazzling smile suddenly froze on his lips and he blinked uncertainly at the prefect. Wait - did - did Zero just call him with an endearment, or did he just say that he loved him?

Zero started to wonder why was Kaname suddenly looking so... well, _confused_, of all things. "You have it, Kaname," he mumbled, feeling that dratted flush start up again. Then the words he had spoken earlier echoed in his mind and he started chuckling deprecatingly. "Geez, I'm messing this up," he muttered wryly. "It's the first time I'm saying this and I'm actually messing it up!"

Zero's soft laughter lightened the mood and despite his uncertainty, Kaname's smile turned more hopeful even though his heart was still beating somewhat anxiously in his chest. "Mess what up, Zero?"

Zero inhaled deeply and straightened his shoulders. He loved how Kaname looked, with that adorable uncertainty gracing his features but it was time to set things straight. Ignoring everything else - his past, his heritage, his prejudices as well as his perennial shyness, Zero placed his hands on the pureblood's slender shoulders and looked deep into those beautiful eyes that he knew he would never tire of. "I love you, Kaname," he said solemnly.

_Zero..._

More tears welled up in Kaname's eyes but they were of relief this time and he merely blinked them away so that he could continue to stare at Zero, his rapidly beating heart filling swiftly with joy. "Zero," he murmured, touched beyond words. Kaname had known of course, but oh, how he had _longed_ to hear those words. And finally, he did. Finally, after Zero agreed to take his blood, he -

This time, Zero knew what had caused the flicker of unease in Kaname's eyes and he shook his head immediately. "_No_, Kaname," he said softly but earnestly. "It's not because of your offer that I'm saying this. I already loved you, I - I just didn't dare to say it out loud before. But I do and that's why I... I accept." Zero was flushed to the roots of his hair by this time but he ignored the pulsing warmth in his face resolutely.

Kaname's smile trembled on his lips. "Accept what, Zero?"

The prefect smiled back. "Your blood. From now on. Whenever I need it and as much as I want," he stated simply, confidently. But as Kaname continued to stare at him with his mouth slightly open, Zero confidence faltered. "Uh, that is what you want, isn't it?" he couldn't help asking. It was his turn to look uncertain now and Kaname exhaled on a soft, choked sound. "Yes, Zero, oh yes!"

Zero couldn't help grinning at that and then he and Kaname were again embracing each other in a fierce, fierce hug, tasting the salt on each other's lips as they kissed each other - who cared if their tears were once again flowing freely?

- o -

Another half an hour of kisses, hugs, soft words and shy looks had passed before Zero finally got off the bed to take a shower, hoping to calm himself down. Despite his shirt being slightly crinkled now and dampened with Zero's tears, Kaname was content to lounge on the bed and wait for him. As Zero rummaged for a change of clothing in his bag, the pureblood's sharp eyes noticed a pair of little white ears sticking out of it. In less than a heartbeat, he was standing behind the prefect and reaching into the bag, making Zero yelp a little in surprise.

"You did take her with you..." Kaname's happy voice held soft laughter as he pulled the Hello Kitty toy out and held her out of a suddenly flushed Zero's reach. "No – give her here, Kaname!"

"Nope, you go take your shower..."

Now dressed in a clean T-shirt and shorts, Zero was again sitting in bed with Kaname, leaning against the pillows with the pureblood's arm around his shoulders. Hello Kitty was perched on the covers in front of them, giving them her knowing stare where a delighted Kaname had insisted on putting her, despite Zero's embarrassed protests.

"Kaname?"

"Mmm?"

Zero hesitated. "So... what did you decide on for Aido?"

Kaname shrugged as he reached out and gently stroked the small, furry white ears in front of him. "Don't worry, he's still alive," he replied somewhat dryly. Half a dozen stinging slaps weren't enough to really injure anyone, after all. But Zero continued to eye him steadily and Kaname sighed. "He's going to clean all the public washrooms in Cross Academy for the next three months, excluding those in the Sun Dorms."

Zero's mouth fell open in shock. "Kaname...!" he exclaimed but the pureblood only smiled. "Hey, you were the one who told me to go easy on him," he replied and Zero couldn't help giving a rather surprised laugh as he imagined how horrified Aido must have felt then. It wasn't that he really hated the blond noble or anything but... 'Idol-sempai' scrubbing toilets?!

"That's a lot of washrooms," Zero murmured. He couldn't help feeling a pang of sympathy Aido since the impulsive blond had actually wanted to give him his blood that night. Kaname only shrugged again. "I actually wanted to make him swallow every single pill from that defective shipment," he added, his voice taking on a hard note that told Zero the pureblood hadn't completely forgiven Aido for what he had done. Zero didn't say anything more but his heart warmed again and he snuggled a little closer to the pureblood.

Then something else occurred to Zero and he glanced up at Kaname who was still stroking the soft toy's ears. Zero felt like he had somehow become a real vampire now that he had finally claimed his first victim even if that wasn't an appropriate word to describe Kaname. After all, Zero hadn't forced himself on the pureblood but he frowned a little as he looked back down, a small touch of unease uncurling in his heart. Had he actually bitten Kaname properly earlier? Zero was in so much pain then but he was quite sure he hadn't been as gentle or as careful as he could have been. He had also done it very messily as well, recalling how Kaname's blood has run down his chin and the other's neck, soaking into both their T-shirts. That rich, powerful blood... wasted, just like that.

Kaname glanced down and saw Zero's eyes had a question in their soft, violet depths. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly, leaning down to press a kiss onto the soft, silver hair and seeing Zero's eyes flutter close for a moment.

"Kaname..." he began hesitantly.

"Mmm?"

Zero sat up a bit more, making Kaname's arm slip off his shoulders and causing Hello Kitty to topple over backwards. "I'm sorry. I was too rough on you, last night, in my room," he apologised hesitantly. His eyes had travelled to Kaname's throat and the pureblood knew what he meant. Casually, he shrugged. "Were you? I couldn't tell."

Zero blinked in surprise. What on earth did Kaname mean by he couldn't tell? Surely the pureblood knew how Zero's virgin bite had severely lacked finesse and had probably broken every single vampire biting etiquette ever written, right? Kaname only had to think of the others who had bitten him before to know that –

_Oh no... _

A surprised gasp escaped Zero's lips as his eyes widened in shock. He quickly scrambled to sit up and spun around to face Kaname directly, all the while staring at him. A small smile touched the pureblood's lips at Zero's expression but he didn't say anything.

"Kaname?"

The pureblood's already gentle smile gentled even further. "Yes, Zero?" he prompted softly, knowing that the prefect had already guessed the meaning of his words.

"You... you'd never been bitten before!" Zero's eyes were shocked and much to his surprise, Kaname actually felt himself blushing. _Blushing_ of all things like some... girl! He shouldn't be. He was a pureblood and his blood was sacred but still...

"Yes, Zero. You are my first," he said simply. Well, he also didn't know what _else_ to say.

"Oh God, why didn't you _tell_ me, Kaname?" Zero asked in an agonised whisper but the pureblood only shrugged in reply. "There wasn't any time to do so then."

Zero squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. The his eyes snapped open again and they fixed Kaname with a guilty, reproachful look. "But I – I didn't know!"

Kaname chuckled a little – he couldn't help it, Zero's concern, although misplaced, was so wonderful to see. "I know you didn't, Zero, but it's fine."

The prefect shook his head, amethyst eyes still looking anguished. "But I bit you so hard," he said. "I was so rough!"

Kaname only smiled again, lifting a hand to brush his knuckles down the prefect's cheek. _No harder than how I bit you before and I didn't even have your consent then..._ "Were you?" he asked again and Zero bit his lip, trying not to scowl at the pureblood's evasive words. "Wasn't I?" he asked instead and Kaname hesitated before nodding reluctantly.

That made Zero flush again and Kaname leaned forward. "It's to be expected, Zero, you've never actually bitten anyone bef -"

"I'm sorry," Zero interrupted, looking somehow pleading and fierce at the same time.

"Stop saying that. I'm fine!"

Zero ducked his head. "The others must want to kill me..." he mumbled and Kaname shook his head automatically. "Don't think about that. Please..."

Zero didn't answer him but the hunched shoulders made Kaname sigh. There wasn't any reason for Zero to feel guilty but at the same time, how typical of him to feel that way. Perhaps... yes... Kaname's eyes lit up suddenly. "Zero, look at me," he murmured. Slowly, the silver head came up and Kaname smiled. "This is something you will have to get used to, and like everything else, practice helps."

Zero's lips parted in surprise as the implication of Kaname's words sank in and the latter held in his smile. "Would you like to try again?" he asked gently.

"Try again?" Zero asked. Kaname nodded but the prefect frowned and turned away. "But I... I'm not hungry," he muttered, even sounding almost annoyed and Kaname couldn't stop his smile this time. "I know that," he said gently. "But it would make you feel better and... to tell you the truth, Zero... it felt good when you bit me."

Zero swung around to face him again. "It did?" he asked uncertainly and Kaname nodded. "Yes. I like the feel of your fangs in my flesh, Zero," he said, his voice low, almost throaty now. Zero swallowed hard. For some reason, Kaname's words had sounded strangely erotic and the prefect couldn't stop himself from flushing deeply. "You do?" he mumbled, knowing he was sounding like a puppet as he echoed every darned thing the pureblood said but not able to stop himself from doing so.

Kaname bent forward and touched his forehead to Zero's. "Yes. I do," he said resolutely. Zero couldn't help smiling a little even though he found the notion of Kaname liking his inexperienced bite somewhat hard to believe. "I... uhm, OK," he finally agreed and Kaname had to hold in his laughter again. Any other vampire would have - but no, not Zero. Not _his_ Zero...

Zero shifted closer, hesitantly reaching for the buttons on Kaname's shirt. Slowly, he undid them one by one and Kaname wanted to groan as he suppressed the urge to rip the shirt apart himself. But it would be too easy to take control of the situation again and that was not the correct way to make Zero _want_ his blood, to make Zero confident enough to approach him in the future without having to be reminded or coaxed. So Kaname remained still even as he gazed at Zero adoringly. The prefect was more than aware of that heated gaze on him but he deliberately kept his eyes down, his cheeks still warm with colour.

Finally, all the buttons were undone and Zero only looked up when he slid the shirt off Kaname's smooth shoulders, carefully avoiding the pureblood's pale, creamy skin even though his fingers tingled, wanting so much to feel... to explore....

"Uhm, I don't want to soil your shirt," Zero said solemnly even as he stared avidly at Kaname's exposed chest and nipples. And even though every fiber in the pureblood's body was screaming at him to tell Zero to touch him already, Kaname only nodded back. "Good idea," he managed, his voice sounding a little breathless.

Zero leaned forward and Kaname's breath caught in his throat in sheer anticipation... but then the prefect paused. "Wait – I'd better... uhm, do the same," he muttered before stripping off his own T-shirt. He wasn't really surprised to find himself being subjected to a very thorough, very approving look from the pureblood. Zero pretended he wasn't at all flushed as he raised an eyebrow at Kaname. "Can we begin now?" he asked, sounding unintentionally sardonic but Kaname only nodded eagerly. "I'm all yours, Zero."

Startled amethyst eyes blinked and Zero moved closer but their legs were in the way. "I think we should kneel," Zero said as he got up onto his knees. Kaname merely nodded before copying his movements and they knelt on the bed, facing each other. They were only inches apart now and Zero's hands finally touched Kaname's shoulders. The prefect fitted his face into the warm, fragrant skin of the pureblood's neck and felt those familiar arms close around his back. Instinctively, Zero had chosen the right side again, where he had bit Kaname last night and felt their chests press close together, fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle as their hearts thudded almost in unison.

Zero paused. Should he bite now? Or was there something else he needed to do first? _Like... foreplay?_ The words slipped unbidden into his mind and he hurriedly pushed them away. Still, it didn't hurt to try and Zero pressed his lips tentatively to the warm skin of Kaname's neck. There was an immediate shiver of response from the pureblood. It didn't feel in the least bit wrong and Zero smiled a little as he deliberately touched his lips to Kaname's neck in another kiss. Again, that delightful, unexpected shiver.

Encouraged, Zero pressed even closer to Kaname and started mouthing that area tentatively, getting a hiss from the pureblood as his arms tightened in a swift, convulsive movement. "Zero..." Kaname whispered, finding the spot where Zero had bitten him previously to be exquisitely sensitive. Just a gentle kiss and Kaname felt that touch all the way down to his bare toes.

Zero knew it felt good to the pureblood. After all, it had felt mind blowingly good to him when he had allowed Kaname to adore his neck that time in the woods. Well then, a lick ought to feel much better than just a kiss... Zero held Kaname closer as he experimented with a tentative sweep of his tongue. His reward was a more obvious tremble from the pureblood and with growing confidence, Zero started marking the area with gentle kisses and licks, making Kaname squirm appealingly in his arms as his breath turned to shallow gasps.

"Zero... please..." moaned Kaname after a few delightful moments of torture. This was wonderful, it was but he was aching for Zero's fangs now... _Bite me already, damnit!_ Kaname's knees were getting weak and he was starting to lean on Zero, his heart racing now with excitement and want. The prefect didn't answer but he drew his lips back. His fangs had grown out fully by now and he was longing for more than just a taste of Kaname's skin, as delicious as that was. Zero tried teasing the sharp points of his fangs against the moist flesh and Kaname shuddered again as he pressed against them, wanting so much to feel Zero claim his neck and draw his blood. "Zero, _now_..."

And suddenly, the want, the need to take what was being offered so freely filled Zero in a sudden rush. Growling low in his throat, he bit down at last and let his fangs claim willing flesh once more. Kaname held onto him as he moaned in sheer, dizzying relief. Zero pressed his fangs in as deep as they could go, lost in the beautiful scent that was filling his senses as warm liquid flowed into his mouth. The pureblood's responses thrilled his heart but Zero froze, suddenly gripped by uncertainty. Kaname's moan had sounded almost like a sob and Zero wondered if he was hurting the pureblood by biting him too deeply. Kaname could sense Zero pulling back a little and he moaned a soft protest as he pressed even closer and tilted his head back in an unspoken gesture of perfect surrender. At the same time, his hand swept up from Zero's back and long fingers speared through the silver hair to cup the prefect's head possessively to his neck.

Zero relaxed, his heart thrilling again at Kaname's reassuring gesture that told him that perhaps the pureblood wanted and needed this even more than he did. Besides, the warm and sweet nectar gathering in his mouth tasted every bit as good as it had last night and Zero pressed his lips against the smooth, warm skin and started to drink, trying not to spill too much of it. He wasn't really hungry for blood right now but it just smelled and tasted so, so very good... Crimson shot eyes glazing over in delight, Zero lost himself in the deliciously vampiric act of drinking warm blood straight from someone's neck, knowing it was giving Kaname as much pleasure as it was giving him and delighting in the pureblood's involuntary responses. Nestled in Kaname's arms, Zero felt reassured and safe.

But this was only a practice session and not a free for all... Zero slowed himself down with an effort after a minute or so. He swallowed one last mouthful then gently slid his fangs free, earning yet another soft shudder from Kaname as he did so. His head was once again spinning with the power of the potent pure blood rushing through his senses and Zero's eyes blinked open. Silently, he surveyed his latest effort. A little better this time... but still messy. Instinctively, Zero touched his tongue to the crimson stains he had left on Kaname's neck, lapping them up. Trickles of blood were also dripping halfway down Kaname's smooth, slightly heaving chest and Zero followed them with his tongue, dipping his head lower and lower to get them all as he held onto the pureblood's upper arms for balance.

Kaname's breathing was still shallow and he kept his eyes closed as he focused on the warm, gentle tongue on his skin, soothing the ticklish sensation of his blood dripping from his neck. Then the tongue neared his right nipple and paused, as if uncertain. Kaname felt his nipple stiffen in eager anticipation and blushed at his own body's blatant invitation. Still, he kept his eyes closed and waited... waited in an agony of suspense as that tongue came closer and closer then paused again. Only warm puffs of air brushed his nipple now and a barely audible whimper of need escaped Kaname's lips. _Oh God, touch me, Zero...!_

Finally, Zero pressed a light kiss onto the puckered nub and Kaname almost collapsed in relief as he trembled. "You taste so good, Kaname," came the husky whisper and Kaname shivered again as a tongue licked him delicately, teasingly.... But that was it and Zero started cleaning off the remaining trickle of blood higher up on his chest, making Kaname moan in disappointment. Zero paused at that sound and Kaname finally opened his eyes to see the prefect looking at him, his lips still stained crimson and his eyes innocently inquiring with a brief flicker of laughter in their depths. No, Kaname decided. It was too embarrassing to voice out what he longed for and the pureblood kept stubbornly silent.

Fighting back a smile, Zero bent forward to press a final kiss onto the closing wounds on Kaname's neck before whispering, "Thank you." The prefect licked at his lips, looking rather self-conscious and despite his quivering body clamouring for more attention, Kaname smiled.

"Are you OK?" Zero asked shyly.

OK? Try seriously and completely aroused, Kaname thought wryly but forced himself to nod. "I am, Zero," he replied softly, his face still flushed and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "You're a quick learner," he praised warmly and Zero half smiled before he looked down again. He was feeling absurdly pleased that this session had gone much better than his maiden attempt had. And neither was he fooled – despite Kaname's casual words, he knew that the pureblood was aroused. They both were, in fact and Zero wondered why Kaname hadn't said anything when he gave the pureblood the opportunity a moment ago. Zero moved backwards a bit, causing Kaname's hands to slip from his arms.

Silently, Kaname lowered himself from his kneeling position to rest on his heels. That position made him look unusually suppliant and Zero found himself staring again, his eyes travelling slowly over the silent pureblood, taking in the slender, toned shoulders, the pale smooth skin on which faint traces of that delicious blood was still visible, the perfectly spaced rosy pink nipples that he found so delightful and so utterly responsive. Zero actually forgot he was staring as he continued to breathe in the scent of that alluring blood that lingered in the air. All he could remember was how good Kaname had felt and tasted back in that fitting room and just now...

Kaname remained there patiently, enjoying the admiration in Zero's eyes again and content to let him make the first move. He was also feeling vulnerable and aroused after having Zero take from him and the combination made him feel a little uncomfortable, despite knowing it was safe to be so in the prefect's presence.

"Kaname?"

The pureblood looked up and felt his heart rate increase again. Zero was looking at him in the same way he had outside his rooms last night, just before Takuma had interrupted them both with those damned tablets.

"What is it, Zero?" he asked, wondering... hoping...

_To hell with it... _Zero licked at his lips again. "Do you remember what I promised you last night?" he asked huskily and Kaname nodded gravely. He did indeed...

A shy smile trembled on Zero's lips. Keeping his eyes on Kaname's face, he moved his hand and the pureblood's sculpted lips parted on a sudden intake of breath as fingers brushed over his hardened length teasingly through the material of his trousers. Kaname's eyes fluttered closed then he opened them again.

"Zero?" he asked uncertainly. It wasn't wanting it that he felt uncertain about, it was wondering if Zero thought that he needed to do something to thank him for his blood that made the pureblood suddenly uneasy.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to do this last night," Zero murmured, careful to keep his eyes on Kaname's questioning ones even as his fingers found the zipper and started to slide it down. "But I haven't forgotten about it."

Amidst his shyness, Zero wondered why Kaname was looking at him like that. "What is it?" he whispered. Kaname's breath hitched in his throat as gentle fingers slid into his trousers and underwear to brush him intimately but he shook his head. "Nothing... I just don't want you to think that you have to - to do this," he murmured. _Even though I'm going to explode if you continue to just touch me like that ..._

Another smile quivered on Zero's lips. He bent forward to kiss the pureblood lightly on the lips, letting him taste the blood that still lingered in his mouth and on his tongue. "I want to, Kaname. Trust me... I want to."

For one moment longer, Kaname stared at him, enchanted by the honesty in those softened violet eyes and then he smiled as he stretched out his legs and leaned back more comfortably on the bed. "In that case, I'm all yours, Zero," he said softly.

_Always..._

Zero smiled back and undid the button on Kaname's slacks before easing both the pants and underwear down carefully and off the pureblood's legs. Kaname was fully aroused by now, unbearably turned on by Zero's bite, their shy conversation and the promise in those now darkened amethyst eyes. Still, the pureblood couldn't help feeling a lingering shyness as Zero looked down and openly admired the sight of that very obvious need. He knew Kaname was perfect but seeing him again up close like this - Kaname just took Zero's breath away and he couldn't help but stare.

"You are beautiful," he murmured with just a trace of envy in his voice and Kaname chuckled breathlessly, feeling so vulnerable in front of Zero... yet radiating delight at being so pleasing to his eyes. "I'm glad you think so, Zero," he answered softly.

Zero nodded almost absently. Something else had caught his attention now and he bent his head to press a soft kiss onto the same nipple he had barely tasted earlier. Kaname's head fell back at that feather light touch and he quickly braced his weight on his elbows as he leaned back further. "Unh, Zero...!"

Emboldened by Kaname's responses, Zero lavished more attention on that rosy flesh, nibbling delicately all around it before suckling it deep into his mouth. "Zero...!" Kaname moaned as he arched his chest under the prefect's lips. Then warm fingers were sliding slowly up and down his length and Kaname's shaky arms collapsed. He fell back onto the bed with a soft gasp as teasing fingertips found out just how wet he was.

But Zero didn't touch him there anymore. He gave his wholehearted attention to both of Kaname's nipples instead and the pureblood groaned in disappointment. Zero ignored Kaname's breathless pleas as he mouthed the pureblood's nipples insistently while his hands explored more of the pureblood's flat stomach, abdomen and the tender, pale skin at his hips instead of the stiff, engorged organ between them that throbbed impatiently for his touch. Kaname finally gave in. "Zero, please! T-touch me there..." he pleaded.

Zero finally lifted his head to smile at an increasingly incoherent pureblood, his heart filled with pride that he could affect Kaname as surely as the pureblood could affect him. Wrapping his hand firmly around Kaname, Zero pumped him from base to tip, taking a leaf from the pureblood's book and using the clear liquid leaking from the swollen head to coat the hard, velvety smooth length. Kaname groaned again but in breathless delight this time, his hips lifting from the bed again and again as he sought relief for that building, aching tension in his groin, his breath shuddering out from his mouth as his chest heaved, fangs almost cutting into his lower lip. "Zero...! Ze – Zero..."

The prefect's eyes were riveted on the pureblood's ecstatic, flushed features and he redoubled his efforts, intent on giving Kaname the same mind blowing ecstasy that he himself had experienced previously. The pureblood writhed about on the bed, moans and pleas tumbling from his lips as he was pushed closer and closer to the shattering, imminent climax, his fingers knotting in the sheets and almost tearing them.

Finally, Zero's tight fist pushed Kaname right over the edge and he tumbled headlong into it, crying out Zero's name as he came hard, his passion shooting out until he was completely spent. It was an amazing sight and Zero drank it in, enjoying how Kaname looked being undone so spectacularly despite the fact that he himself was still hard.

Kaname's frantic movements finally stilled and he lay on the bed, his damp chest heaving as his ragged breaths escaped past his lips. Zero cleaned him up quickly then moved to the head of the bed and pulled the still trembling pureblood into his arms, content to hold him close as he felt the other's slowly receding shivers. Zero moved his hand instinctively over Kaname's smooth, damp back in slow, relaxing strokes, something that made the pureblood cuddle even closer to him, eyes closing in exhausted satisfaction. He dropped kisses onto Zero's chest and whispered something about wanting to help him find release but the prefect shook his head, insisting he was fine. There was silence for a moment more and Zero thought Kaname had fallen asleep as the soft kisses on his skin finally stopped but the pureblood had turned his head and was looking sleepily at him.

"Zero..."

A soft smile curved the prefect's lips. He loved how sexy Kaname sounded when his voice slurred just a little. "Yeah?"

Kaname raised his head a little. "What are you thinking about?"

Zero shrugged, his hand still caressing the pureblood's back. "You really wanna know?" he asked and Kaname nodded at once, taking in the softened violet of Zero's eyes. That almost eager response made Zero smile but he flushed a little at the same time.

"... that we are lovers," he admitted in a whisper. Kaname's lips parted in surprise as he stared at Zero. Then he sat up slowly, still keeping his eyes on the prefect as if not quite believing what he had said. "Zero... really?" he whispered, feeling a lump appear in his throat again.

Zero nodded shyly, feeling his flush deepen and Kaname smiled deeply and happily. "I'm so glad you think so," he said huskily then moved up to kiss him. Zero returned the kiss eagerly. The word that had almost freaked him out not so very long ago now felt as right as kissing Kaname itself and Zero was supremely content.

"But you're still hard." A hand squeezed him lightly and Zero's back arched a little. "Y-yes, I know but –"

"I want to hear you cry out my name, Zero."

Zero flushed and knocked aside that errant hand. "There's always next time, Kaname. First, sleep..."

There was a huge yawn and a muttered protest from Kaname but he fell asleep soon after that – it was long past his bedtime after all and Zero was content to lie next to him as he finally allowed himself to think again how unfounded his fears had been. Perhaps he could now dare to dream a little about spending his life with this wonderful, amazing person who could have had any other person in the world... but had chosen him instead.

Almost hugging himself in shy delight, Zero drew the sleeping pureblood closer to him and let his eyes drift shut in a light nap.

- o -

Kaname only awoke in the late afternoon and by then, Zero was already up, showered and dressed. "Hey, sleepyhead," Zero teased him but Kaname only smiled happily as he hugged a pillow to his chest. "And guess why that was?" he asked innocently, making Zero's face heat up again even though he hadn't been the one undone earlier. Kaname's eyes gleamed and in the blink of an eye, he had thrown off the covers and was standing behind a rather startled Zero, embracing him from behind and finding the soft, sensitive bite area that he had marked as his own. Despite the prefect's willing kisses and hugs, however, Kaname could sense Zero's increasing agitation at what he thought was going to happen and reluctantly, the pureblood released him.

"Don't be scared, Zero," he said softly. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Zero crossed his arms and frowned at him, not even up to a glare at this moment. "I'm not scared," he insisted but the pureblood merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?" he asked innocently. "Dare I say... still shy, then?" he teased with a straight face.

This time, Zero managed a brilliant scowl. "Fine. I'm still shy – OK?" he growled, trying not to notice the fact that Kaname was still naked and... getting more interested by the minute. Touching each other and experimenting a little was... well, it was great but Zero was still hesitant about going any further into unchartered waters. Kaname understood that and knew it was time to back off a bit. Casually, he moved towards the bathroom instead. "Well, I'll wash up and maybe we can go out for dinner before we return. I think I'll skip tonight's class."

Zero frowned again, a little disoriented by the swift change of Kaname's mood. "What, again?"

Kaname paused at the doorway to give Zero one of his utterly charming smiles. "I want to celebrate tonight, Zero... with you."

The pureblood insisted on taking Zero out for a meal so Akira drove them back to the same shopping complex for dinner. Zero wasn't surprised when Kaname immediately dragged him to the same clothes shop that they had patronised before, almost at vampire speed. He should have known the pureblood wouldn't feel comfortable in walking around with a wrinkled shirt...

Without any prompting, Kaname found the same shelf and picked out another red T-shirt in the same size he had bought before. He then charmed the sales assistant into finding a pair of jeans for him as Zero browsed around.

"Zero?"

The prefect turned around to see Kaname holding out a violet coloured T-shirt with the same cutting as his. _Oh no,_ _Kaname, you don't have to... _But it was the soft hope in Kaname's glowing eyes that made Zero's protest die without ever leaving his lips.

"Please?" the pureblood requested softly and Zero sighed before he nodded. He would have preferred to pay for it himself, of course, but his stubborn pride really was a small price to pay for the wonderfully radiant smile that lit up Kaname's face. The pureblood insisted that they changed into their T-shirts right away and Zero agreed, only he was careful to use a different fitting room from Kaname's.

- o -

It was almost eleven when they finally returned to Cross Academy and Kaname told Akira to drive straight in. The limo stopped at the Sun Dorms and Zero got down reluctantly, shouldering his duffle bag and still feeling the imprint of Kaname's latest passionate kiss on his lips. Chairman Cross had already been informed that Zero would be back tonight and the prefect was vastly relieved not to find him hovering around.

Zero sighed softly as his eyes took in the familiar outline of the Sun Dorms and the equally familiar quiet of the school grounds. He might not admit it out loud but actually... he was glad to be back here. Then warm arms were slipping around his waist from behind and Zero relaxed into Kaname's embrace, pulling the pureblood's scent deep into his lungs.

A pair of lips touched his ear lightly. "Welcome back, Zero," came the soft whisper and the prefect exhaled shakily before turning around to hug his lover tightly, uncaring if anyone saw them now.

Yes, this was where he belonged, especially with Kaname by his side.

-- Chapter End --


	21. Chap 21: Come Accept With Me

**Author Notes:** Well, I tried to cover Aido and Yuuki in this chapter and hope it's all satisfactorily solved now! Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to let me know and things get a little limey at one point.

I've also (finally) changed the story title from What Could Almost Be to Finding the Other Half of Myself. Not sure if I'll remember it or go 'what's this new fic about...?' :D but I think it sounds a wee bit better than WCAB which doesn't really make sense anymore! On a not so happy note, real life is going to catch up with me real soon so I won't have much free time for the rest of June. This means that the next chapter is likely to be posted only in early July. More comments in my profile and please be patient! OK, on to the story...

**Summary:** Things are slowly improving for Kaname and Zero even if the latter continues to struggle with his shyness. But for now, the only thing marring their happiness is Yuuki avoiding them...

-- Chapter Start --

Almost a week had gone by since Kaname came back to Cross Academy with Zero. The Headmaster was delighted over the fact that Zero was back at school but other than a few meaningful smiles and nods towards a certain dark haired pureblood, he didn't say anything that could have incurred the prefect's glare. Zero was pretty sure Kaname had had a hand in this uncharacteristic reticence but the pureblood had merely given him an enigmatic smile when the prefect asked before changing the subject adroitly.

The only thing that marred their happiness now was Yuuki. The petite, auburn haired prefect had taken pains to avoid both of them ever since the night Zero threw up in his room. She was late in coming to class, spent all her free time and meals with Sayori and didn't turn up at all for class changeover. Instead, it was Chairman Cross stood alongside Zero outside the Moon Dorm gates each evening.

Kaname couldn't help but feel hurt and guilty about this separation. Yuuki who had always been his one source of comfort and warmth in the past was adamant in keeping her distance from both him and Zero. It was obvious she was still upset that the pureblood she looked up to as her saviour and secret crush was now no longer interested in her that way and worse, had confessed his feelings for – of all people – her adopted brother and his one time enemy. Kaname could see how all this must be a bitter pill for Yuuki to swallow. After all, he himself had believed that she was the one he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he knew his love for Zero must look like a betrayal of the worst sort to her. Still, it couldn't go on like this. Both he and Zero still loved her very, very much and even though neither of them voiced it out at first, it was always there simmering at the backs of their minds – it sounded selfish... but they still wanted her wholehearted blessing, not her unwilling acceptance.

Friday evening came around and when the Moon Dorm gates opened, it was still Chairman Cross and not Yuuki, who stood there beside Zero in front of the screaming Day Class girls. Kaname smiled as his eyes fell on the tall and familiar figure of Zero Kiryuu. He had already known that the prefect was standing outside, courtesy of the faint but pleasant tingle at his neck and wondered if Zero felt the same thing, even though the pureblood had only bitten him once, compared to the two times the prefect had bitten him. Kaname decided to ask him tonight. Zero hadn't fed from him again since that time in the hotel on Monday morning and Kaname felt he was overdue for a feeding. And even if he wasn't, well, Kaname still wanted Zero to bite him again. He wanted to feel that closeness once more. To Kaname, it was more than just being generous or useful... it was knowing that he was needed and appreciated. It was having Zero treat him like he was the most precious thing in the world, the only thing he cared about or wanted. It was being able to hold Zero in his arms, it was feeling his warm body pressed close to his, it was hearing the softly hitching breath that brushed his neck and the pounding heart pressed next to his, it was smelling Zero's soft, beloved scent and letting it surround him like a cloak of tenderness and caring warmth. Kaname loved it all.

And yet... The pureblood frowned a little to himself as he and the nobles started walking out of the gates to the squeals of the Day Class students. He felt that despite Zero's promise, the prefect was still shy to approach him solely for his blood – why otherwise hadn't he come to him before? It looked like Kaname would have to persuade him tonight and like almost everything else when it came to Zero, Kaname found that a most pleasant task to look forward to.

The silver haired prefect had stubbornly kept his head turned away but as Kaname drew close to him, he turned back. He could not help himself, he just... he just _had_ to. And as how it had been for the previous evenings, warm brown met shy violet. Two sets of lips relaxed and smiled in unison. Zero ignored a widely grinning Cross, the usual squealing fans and the various expressions on the other nobles' faces. Kaname did the same. They only saw each other.

Takuma was walking at his usual spot beside Kaname and Shiki was on his other side. The part time model nudged his lover a little as he tilted his head towards their besotted pureblood leader and Takuma couldn't help giving Shiki a little grin in reply. "Don't they look sweet together?" the Assistant Dorm Leader mouthed silently and Shiki just rolled his eyes in reply.

Takuma then glanced behind him to gauge Aido's expression. The tousle haired blond was very quiet these past few days. He attended only a couple of hours of class, hardly spoke to anyone and wore a somber expression that was only marred by huge yawns and surreptitious rubbing of his eyes. All the Night Class students were now aware of his punishment but surprisingly, Aido didn't rise to their good natured – or not - taunts, even when Kain wasn't at his side to deflect them. It looked like he had really learned his lesson this time, Takuma mused to himself as he continued to keep an amused eye over the lingering looks Kaname was still exchanging with an increasingly flustered Zero. After a while, the green eyed noble glanced over his other shoulder at the honey blond beauty walking beside Kain. Ruka's eyes were downcast, as if she didn't want to see where Kaname's gaze and attention were directed but surprisingly, considering her rather sullen behavior on Sunday night, she now seemed resigned to the fact that Kaname would never return her hopeless affections.

Soon, the Night Class students cleared most of their squealing fans. Zero and the Headmaster started shepherding the girls back to the Sun Dorms. The silver haired prefect was getting a little more used to having Kaname's adoring brown eyes fixed upon him but that didn't mean his heart didn't beat a little faster each time. They hadn't had much of a chance to be together once they returned to Cross Academy on Monday night – Zero had an additional day's worth of homework to catch up on and however much he wanted to deny it, he still had a bit of an issue spending time in Kaname's rooms. Zero only agreed to do so tonight because the pureblood wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and it was a Friday. Besides, the prefect had also started to feel an uncomfortable tightening sensation in his chest since yesterday and he knew what that meant – another feeding session was due.

It wasn't that Zero still felt guilty about taking from Kaname anymore. Well OK, maybe he still was... just a little. But he couldn't help wondering if Kaname would make advances towards him after that, having seen how the pureblood reacted to blood sharing, even when he was just the donor. Zero had felt pretty much aroused too, the second time he fed from Kaname, but it was unsettling to find that vampires would generally feel this way and Zero didn't plan on things getting too far out of his comfort zone. Well, for now at least...

Besides, there was still the matter of Yuuki to resolve. Zero knew she must still be hurting deeply at what looked like sheer, unexplainable betrayal from both of them. Perhaps they should corner her and get it all out. Yes... Zero nodded to himself as he briefly acknowledged Cross' cheerful goodbye and ignored the sly wink that followed. He and Kaname should take Yuuki out this weekend to see if they could mend their relationship with her. After all, she was still the closest person to them other than each other and he knew they both loved her dearly, if only in a platonic sense now.

- o -

A few hours later, Zero squared his shoulders and went to the Moon Dorms. Lessons for the Night Class were still going on but as they had agreed previously, Kaname was already back in his rooms and waiting for Zero. He couldn't help smiling when he saw that the prefect had showered and was now dressed in a clean T shirt and jeans. He wasn't wearing the new violet one and Kaname wasn't in the least bit surprised. Zero likely thought that it should be kept for special occasions or something like that.

There was a brief, good natured struggle right at the door as Kaname tried to kiss Zero before letting him in and the latter tried to get himself in the room with the door closed before that happened. It ended in a sort of tie, since Kaname was already kissing Zero even as the latter managed to push them both into the room and grope behind him for the doorknob.

"Kaname, wait - what about Yuuki?" Zero's voice had a soft, breathless quality to it when he could finally speak again. "Her hiding from us... you know this can't go on forever."

Kaname paused and then sighed, his hands reluctantly slipping from Zero's waist. "I've already spoken to Chairman Cross about it," he said slowly and Zero frowned. "And?"

Kaname shrugged. "He said to give Yuuki a little more time... she'll come around."

Zero's frown remained. "But when?" he asked. He found it was kind of strange not talking to Yuuki everyday – she would usually look for him to bug him over something or other. It was annoying of course... but now Zero kind of found that he missed it. He walked over to the large windows and pulled aside the drapes to look out at the moonlit school grounds. "Well, I hope she does and soon," he murmured.

A quiet smile touched Kaname's lips as he unbuttoned his school jacket and took it off. Zero always thought about others more than he did about himself. "I agree," the pureblood said. "Let's give her one more week to think things through and if she's still avoiding us, we will take her to her favourite café in town for dinner next weekend," he suggested as he loosened his tie and slipped that off as well. Zero's stance relaxed visibly and he turned around to smile at the pureblood. "That's a good idea even though you know we'll end up eating nothing but ice cream," he agreed wryly. Kaname shrugged as he neared his lover. "All for a good cause," he reassured as he closed his arms around the prefect's waist from behind. "And speaking of sustenance, Zero... why haven't you come to me for blood before tonight?"

Zero's body stiffened a little as if he knew that Kaname would somehow ask him that. "I... wasn't really hungry before," he muttered but his head had automatically dipped forward as Kaname started pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck – he couldn't help it. Zero's light gray T-shirt was collarless and as far as the pureblood was concerned, it was as good an invitation as any. Zero might as well have stuck a 'Kiss me right here, Kaname' sticker on the back of his neck.

"Well, are you now?" Kaname murmured, already knowing the answer as his skilled mouth slowly and leisurely made its way to Zero's bite area on the right side of his neck, feeling the soft tremors that rippled through the boy's body as he did so. So delightfully responsive to his touch, Kaname thought happily.

"Mmm..." The mere mention of that crimson, rich nectar was already causing Zero's eyes to turn red. He let go of the curtain and closed his arms over the slender ones around his waist as he tilted his head to the left, granting Kaname more access. As always, the pureblood smelled delicious. Zero drew in a deep, slightly trembling breath as he leaned back in Kaname's embrace then froze again as something firm started to prod at his buttocks.

Kaname felt Zero trying to insert a bit of space between their bodies and he couldn't help chuckling a little before he licked at the pale skin under his lips. "Are you that worried I'll throw you onto my bed and ravish you senseless, Zero?" he whispered teasingly and felt the cheek that was pressed to his left one heat up in swift and silent reply. Still, there was no verbal reply and Kaname paused. "Zero?" he asked. The prefect hesitated then pulled away from him. Kaname automatically loosened his embrace to let him turn around and confused amethyst eyes looked into his. "Aren't you going to?" Zero asked quietly.

Kaname blinked. Where was all this adorable if a tad worrying shyness coming from? He had known that Zero's reticence for physical affection far outweighed his own so surely Kaname hadn't given the impression that he was going to throw Zero over his shoulder at any second and dump him unceremoniously on his bed before making wild, unstoppable love to him? After all, they had slept in the same bed on four separate occasions now and the taciturn prefect's innocence was still fully and firmly intact - Kaname refused to include their previous two intimate sessions into the equation.

Still... the pureblood gave a rueful smile as he linked his fingers at the small of Zero's back and drew him forward so that their hips met once more. He was encouraged to feel something stir to life against him but spoke seriously. "Zero, of course I want to make love to you. But I already told you, I won't push you into something you're not ready for."

Zero swallowed as he felt his cheeks heat up a little more. His glance skittered away and he started worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Kaname waited, already longing to smooth his tongue over that reddening lip.

"It's not that I don't... uhm, want to. Eventually, that is," Zero mumbled. "It's just that.. uh..." he trailed off and looked back at Kaname who was being unhelpfully silent now and just gazing at him with very gentle if amused eyes. Zero huffed. "Look, I know what's going to happen, Kaname. When we do it," he finished in a sudden rush, the words coming out rather strangled towards the end. There – he had said it.

Kaname's elegant eyebrows rose a little. _When we do it?_

"Are you talking about foreplay... or what comes after that?" he asked in a carefully neutral voice. He knew it had to be the latter since Zero certainly hadn't minded the former on past occasions but he didn't want to make the mistake of assuming he was always right even if... well, even if he almost always was. Zero quickly ducked his head at Kaname's words. Geez, even his _ears_ were blushing now, he could feel it! "Uhm, what comes after," he mumbled.

Kaname smiled again. So he was right and he knew exactly what Zero meant. After all, the prefect had never thought that he would ever end up with a male lover and even though Kaname hadn't either, he still found it an easier thing to accept than Zero did. "Making love with you will be beautiful, Zero," he said softly, wanting so much to be believed. _Even though it hadn't... no. Don't think of that now, it's not important. This is._

"It will be, I promise," he continued, his voice soft and persuasive. Zero remained silent and Kaname finally had to unlink his hands so that he could tilt the prefect's stubborn chin up. "Are you scared?" he asked directly and Zero exhaled a little shakily at that. He gave Kaname a wry little smile and shook his head. "No, not exactly," he replied. "Just a bit... I don't know, it just feels weird thinking about it," he muttered and gave a little embarrassed shrug.

Kaname smiled at Zero's honest reply – how on earth could he not? "Then don't think," he said softly, brushing the tips of his fingers down one still flushed cheek. "It will come naturally when it's time, Zero. Believe me," Kaname murmured. He pressed a soft kiss onto the silver hair then pulled back a little to see Zero's reaction. The violet eyes were still little clouded with doubt. Kaname had sounded – despite having loved only Yuuki before him – frighteningly experienced and Zero couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "Kaname? Have you ever... uh, done that to another guy before?"

_Damn._ Zero really hadn't meant to ask Kaname that but now that he had, he realised that he really wanted to know the answer. It wouldn't really matter of course - that was just being silly but still, he... just wanted to know if Kaname had. The startled look in the brown eyes were surprisingly reassuring, though. "No, Zero. You will be my first in terms of that."

The careful phrasing of the words escaped Zero's notice in his relief and he smiled, pleased and touched at the same time that they were going into this as equal innocents even if Kaname exuded far more confidence than him. But then, being and sounding assured was something the pureblood excelled at. Zero took a deep breath and exhaled, suddenly feeling the need to ask more questions, even though he shouldn't expect Kaname to know all the answers.

"Well, it - uh, I read that it hurts," he murmured, feeling his face flame again and voicing out the last word so softly that Kaname wasn't quite sure he had heard it correctly. The pureblood blinked. He was pleased that Zero had apparently done some research on his own but a little disconcerted at the same time to find that, whether consciously or not, the prefect had already relegated himself to the position of... well, of being at the receiving end of things. That wasn't quite how Kaname had envisaged the physical aspect of their relationship but for now, he focused on the words Zero had used and felt a sudden sting in his eyes.

"Trust me, Zero, I will do my best to minimise that," he promised in a whisper before tilting his head a little and fitting his lips to Zero's in a soft, loving kiss. _It will be different for you, I promise..._

Zero's mouth opened under his and they exchanged a few more kisses, Kaname relieved to feel his lover's body relaxing against his. Another long, lingering kiss then they drew back to exchange smiles. "So... you have been reading up on the subject, huh?" Kaname couldn't help teasing just a little more and Zero gave him a dry look before nodding reluctantly. "A little," he confessed. _Just so that I won't look like a total idiot when the time comes..._

Kaname felt his heart swell almost painfully inside his chest - he loved this boy so, so much... "Then you know what to expect?" he asked. Another reluctant nod. "Uhm, yeah," Zero muttered and grimaced before he could stop himself. He couldn't deny the fact that he was just a little bit intrigued – OK, more than a little bit but only because it would be with Kaname - but a part of him was still weirded out at the... well, the physical joining bit, to put it bluntly, seeing as the two of them were males. Somehow, Zero just couldn't get away from that one fact.

Kaname read those doubts in the confused, violet depths and kissed Zero again. "It will be good," he whispered. "And I promise, only when you are ready for it. Only when you _tell_ me that you are ready."

Zero blinked and his eyes registered a much deeper sense of relief. Yes, he just had to get used to the idea, that was all... and he loved Kaname for being so patient with him. But really, who else would he rather it be with, other than Kaname?

"Thank you," he murmured as he leaned forward and kissed the pureblood in turn. Kaname responded eagerly then laughed a little as he said, "So stop acting the shy virgin and spend more time in my rooms from now on, OK?"

Zero drew back at once, torn between wanting to scowl and wanting to laugh in embarrassment, knowing that once again, Kaname had guessed the reason for his staying away. He settled for both then gave up and kissed the pureblood again. With his doubts soothed by Kaname, Zero let the kiss grow more passionate and free. Before long, it was once again flavoured with blood - both of theirs this time. As the deliciously mingled scent hit the air, Kaname shuddered and hurriedly pulled his lips away, fearful of letting it tempt him into biting Zero for real. He could see that the amethyst eyes were fully crimson now and Zero's fangs had grown out. The pureblood felt his desire increase sharply at the tempting sight.

"I think you need to bite me. Now," he said a little unsteadily as he hurriedly unbuttoned his black shirt. _Or I will be the one doing all the biting._

Something of that must have shown in his red brown eyes because Zero didn't need any more persuasion as he grabbed hold of Kaname's arms and swung them around so that the pureblood was leaning against the wall. Kaname didn't have any issue with this and unhesitatingly tilted his head back. Zero pressed close to him and nuzzled his face into the pale neck in front of him - the same right side, inhaling Kaname's scent before offering a prepatory lick. The shivery sigh from the pureblood was redolent with permission and encouragement but Zero paused. He found that he didn't just want to bite Kaname... he also wanted... something else. Something that would make this a little more meaningful than a mere transaction even if neither of them thought of this as something so impersonal.

"Kaname?" Zero whispered, his body still pressed against the other's.

Kaname's eyes blinked open. "Yes?" he asked, wondering why Zero had his face still buried in his neck but hadn't bitten him yet. "Is something wrong?"

The silver head shook in reply but Kaname felt his lover's hands tighten around his arms. "No, nothing. Just that I... Kaname, I want..."

Zero's voice trailed off again and Kaname's confusion deepened, momentarily blunting the sharp ache of wanting to be bitten. His hands slipped up to Zero's shoulders to pull the prefect away so that he could see his face. "What do you want, Zero? Tell me," Kaname asked gently, seeing the embarrassed flush on Zero's face, strangely incongruous with the more obvious signs of blood lust. Zero licked his suddenly dry lips and Kaname felt his heart stutter then race into overtime. _Dear God... Zero, are you asking me to... to..._

_Yes, he was... _Kaname answered himself dazedly even though Zero had not said a word. Somehow, Kaname knew… and his lips parted on a sharp inhalation of wonder. Zero heard that and took a deep, shaky breath. "I want you to bite me as well, Kaname..." he whispered. Touched beyond belief, Kaname still forced himself to shake his head. "I don't need to, Zero, not in the way you do," he whispered back, trying to get the words past the huge lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. But yes, he wanted to, very badly and Kaname couldn't help following up immediately with a plea for confirmation. "Are... are you sure?"

The smile that quivered on Zero's lips touched Kaname's heart and filled it with an aching warmth that brought tears to his eyes. "I've been sure since the night you first bought your T-shirts, Kaname," Zero murmured huskily. "In the woods. I... I tried to tell you how much I wanted your bite then but I just didn't know how to say it out loud."

Kaname swallowed and he shook his head dazedly. "I thought you were... but I told myself I was only imagining things," he choked out. Zero couldn't help laughing softly despite the desire that was winding through him, despite the tightness in his chest and the fierce throbbing in his jaw. "You weren't imagining, Kaname. So... will you?"

The pureblood had to blink rapidly before he smiled and nodded. "I would be honoured to," he murmured as he fitted his face to the right side of Zero's neck and felt the latter do the same to him. _Zero, I love you so much..._

Then they were kissing and nuzzling each other, intent for the moment on giving rather than receiving pleasure. But receiving pleasure was already a given – how could you _not _thrill at the fact that you were rendering your loved one weak with your touch alone? Kaname used his lips and tongue with expert skill, deliberately licking and nibbling at the creamy skin of Zero's neck, causing him to mumble incoherently against the pureblood's neck before his still novice fangs slipped in a little too early and a little too deeply.

Kaname hardly minded that since the pleasure that was flooding through him as soon as Zero's lips had touched his neck only increased sharply, almost obliterating the brief sting of penetration. He didn't care that Zero was nowhere as skilled as he was, he didn't care if Zero always took from him roughly even though he knew the prefect would never willingly do that. Kaname simply gave in to the enjoyable sensations of Zero feeding from him, feeling his own blood sing in his veins at the very thought. Then he was expertly preparing Zero's neck and anticipating the moment when his fangs would claim the other boy in turn, content for the moment to just brush them lightly, tantalisingly against the moistened skin.

Kaname's patience was Zero's undoing. Drinking that powerfully intoxicating pure blood was one thing – having Kaname tease him relentlessly like this without actually biting at the same time was quite another and after anxious moments had ticked by with Zero mumbling incoherently and pushing his neck even closer against those aggravating sharp points, he finally slid his own fangs free to demand shakily, almost desperately, "Damnit, Kaname, bite me already!"

At that moment, Kaname could have shouted for joy. _This_ was what he had wanted – to have Zero's craving for his bite overcome every single one of his past fears and unpleasant memories. Swiftly, the pureblood's sharp and knowing fangs slipped almost painlessly into Zero's neck, making the prefect's knees weak and causing him to moan his relief before he pounced again on Kaname's neck, creating another set of wounds beside the first. The first mouthful of Zero's blood was truly the most delicious thing Kaname had ever tasted - better than the first time he had bitten the prefect, better than any of the accidental nicks that came before and after. This is what the pureblood had longed for, and for so long... In a matter of seconds, they were both lost in the sheer pleasure of mutual and more importantly, fully consensual biting. The sheer bliss of taking from each other was multiplied tenfold and before long, Kaname and Zero had slid down to the floor, eyes closed in ecstasy, still wrapped in each other's arms, still lost in each other's taste, scent and pleasure.

What happened after that was inevitable. Neither one of them had experienced the joy of mutual blood drinking before but _wow_. When Kaname's fangs left Zero's neck a few heated minutes later, he lapped up the remaining traces of blood while his fingers found and undid the prefect's jeans. Zero was reluctant to stop drinking at first but as soon as he did, he was unbuttoning Kaname's shirt before taking it off. Then they were frantically removing each other's remaining garments and exploring whatever parts of exposed skin they uncovered at the same time. Kaname had to struggle to hang onto his newly made promise since Zero appeared to have forgotten it but after an even more passionate kiss that again drew blood, from each other's tongues this time, the pureblood swept Zero up into his arms, struggled up and strode into his bedroom. They both tumbled onto the large, neatly made bed, still kissing wildly.

Zero's more aggressive side had been awakened once more and Kaname suddenly found himself lying on his back and looking up into darkened amethyst eyes still faintly shot with crimson, a sight that made his thudding heart race even faster in his chest. Zero bent over him, balancing his weight with one hand on the pillows as he kissed Kaname deeply. There was a bit of wildness to their love making that hadn't existed in the previous two sessions but Kaname was far from complaining.

Then Zero pulled back a little and Kaname's back arched as a strong hand closed around his erection with growing and delightful familiarity. The pureblood growled and reached for Zero's rigid length, positioned so conveniently in front of him. He whisked his thumb over the leaking tip again and again, making Zero shudder and moan. After that, only the sounds of laboured breathing and shuddering gasps of delight filled the room as they sought to relieve the building, aching tension that grew and grew in each other's tense bodies. They could both see and feel the tension and pleasure in each other and in themselves. The sensitive areas in their necks were tingling again as they eyed each other's reactions and blatant arousals with greedy, desire filled eyes.

Zero's head was still spinning with the potent pure blood flowing in him. Bent over Kaname with his forehead pressed to the pureblood's shoulder, he cried out as he toppled over the edge first, splashing his passion onto both their stomachs. His almost violent shudders and helpless cries of Kaname's name filled the pureblood with deep satisfaction. In a matter of seconds, he came in Zero's fist with a loud, husky cry, arching his back and pressing his chest against Zero's as he marked both their bodies with more warm liquid. Then Zero collapsed onto Kaname and the pureblood quickly closed his own arms around the heaving, glistening back of his lover as they panted raggedly together, lost in the trembling aftermath of sheer bliss.

Making love with Zero, even like this, was beautiful and Kaname smiled as he felt the soft kisses and licks on his shoulder and closed his arms even tighter around Zero. The pureblood was vaguely proud of himself for keeping his promise and he pressed loving lips to the damp silver hair then smiled contentedly.

- o -

Zero awoke at dawn. At first, he was a little disconcerted to find himself naked and lying next to an equally naked and deeply asleep Kaname but as he got out of bed, Zero found himself flushing very deeply. The only thing covering his body now was a layer of dried perspiration and sticky bodily fluids, the scent of which reminded him very sharply of why they were both unclothed in the first place. Still, it wasn't really a bad feeling and Zero found himself shaking his head and grinning in an embarrassed fashion as he swiftly headed towards the bathroom for a much needed shower, something he was sure Kaname would also want immediately upon waking.

The warm water flowing over the bite area in his neck made it tingle again and Zero's eyes fluttered close as he brushed the healed skin with his fingertips, recalling how Kaname's kisses and fangs had caused molten warmth to spread from his neck downwards and how his body had shuddered deeply in response. It really _was_ different this time. It was something that Zero had wanted of his own free will, despite his fears and nightmares. In fact, it was something he had started to crave, and not just want. Kaname's bite this time was truly a world away from that fateful night the prefect had been turned, and even from the first bite Kaname had given him. Zero felt his eyes sting with relieved tears. Being bitten by the one you loved was truly something to anticipate, not fear, and Kaname had taken pains to ensure it was nothing but a delightful experience. Zero found himself smiling as he hoped it would also mean the last of those unpleasant fears that had plagued him for so long...

Before he left, Zero bent down to brush a soft kiss onto the dark tresses that half obscured the pureblood's sleeping face. "Sleep well, Kaname," Zero whispered almost inaudibly. "I'll see you later..."

There was no one around in the Moon Dorms at this time and Zero let himself out. The sun was only just beginning to rise over the horizon and the prefect couldn't help the rare smile that spread over his face as he stretched his arms over his head and inhaled deeply. It was going to be a beautiful Saturday and he was truly, truly glad to be alive... and for having someone to love and to be loved back by that someone. If only Yuuki... but give her time.

Zero started along the path that led to the classrooms with his usual brisk walk but when his hunter senses started to tingle, he paused. Someone was in the washrooms that were connected to the classrooms by a covered walkway... but who could it be? Zero walked up to the building and stopped at the door of the male washrooms. The floor was wet and the entire place reeked of toilet cleaner. There was a pair of rubber boots under the partition of the nearest toilet cubicle and Zero couldn't help a sudden grin. He knew who it was.

- o -

Aido sighed to himself as he dropped the scrub brush and hosed off the soapsuds from the tiled floor. He had washed the last cubicle of this washroom so... _I only have four more washrooms, two male, two female before I get to crash into bed... _

And nothing but the same horrifyingly disgusting, stinking and dull routine for the next eleven weeks and two days... Aido felt his blond curls droop at the very thought. He backed out of the stall, still clutching the hose in his hand as a line from Shakespeare irreverently passed through his mind - '_All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand'_. Even though the thick and hideously pink rubber gloves he wore offended both his eyes and his delicate sense of smell, they were still preferable to handling the disgusting mops and brushes with his own hands. After all, when you thought - even though you didn't want to - of what had touched the surfaces you had to scrub... Aido shuddered and deliberately turned his thoughts one hundred and eighty degrees away.

At least, he didn't have an audience anymore and that was a definite relief. A group of snickering Night Class nobles – not the group that he was close to - had persisted in following him around for the first three nights but after Aido decided that a lack of sleep was infinitely better than mortification and changed his cleaning schedule from midnight to early morning, they decided it wasn't worth the loss of precious sleep. Still, Aido knew that he would have to revert to after midnight cleaning again once the weekend was over – he knew he would die for sure if any of the Day Class girls ever caught him at this.

With his nostrils full of the harsh, heavy scent of the cleaning detergent and lost in his unhappy thoughts, Aido didn't realise he was no longer alone until he looked up and dropped the hose in surprise, spraying water everywhere. "Oh... Kiryuu!"

Zero had stopped grinning the moment he caught sight of Aido's sweat streaked face and despondent expression. The prefect knew he was much too soft, but no matter what the blond had done to him, no matter how close he had been to dropping to Level E or having his body permanently damaged... Zero just couldn't find it in himself to be remotely amused at Aido's punishment now. Maybe it was because Kaname _had_ saved him after all, and they were now closer than ever before. Maybe it was because Aido had, in fact, wanted to give Zero his blood and appeared to have repented the whole thing...

"Hey, you're gonna lose out on sleep like this," Zero observed quietly, more to say something than to actually remind Aido of the time – he was sure the sleep loving noble was more than aware of what time it was. It looked like the cleaning staff of Cross Academy was enjoying some time off from their routine for the past week and would continue to do so for the next two and three quarter months.

Aido stooped and groped for the still merrily gushing hose, his shocked eyes on Zero's face and his entire face now red with embarrassment. "I know. Did you uh, want to use the bathroom?" he mumbled then bit his lip at the sheer stupidity of the question. Why would anyone come out all the way to the classrooms on a Saturday morning just to use the toilet when they could be lazing in bed or using the washrooms within the dorms?

Zero shook his head gravely. He glanced at the wet floor again and recalled that each of the three public male washrooms on campus (excluding the ones in the Sun and Moon dorms and the Chairman's quarters and guest quarters) had four toilet cubicles, four urinals and two sinks each. The female washrooms ought to be the same, only minus the urinal stands. That would mean... let's see...

"Twenty four toilet cubicles, twelve urinals and twelve sinks in total," Aido answered for him tiredly, running his sleeve over his forehead. "I've done the girls' one next door and almost finished this so there are just..."

"Sixteen toilet cubicles, eight urinals and eight sinks left," Zero completed for him without skipping a beat.

_Wow_. Aido blinked, somewhat impressed. No wonder Zero was the top student of the Day Class...

The prefect pushed his hands into his jeans pockets, choosing now to look at the wet floor again. "You're doing the cleaning when you should be sleeping?" he asked, again making sure his tone was completely neutral. Aido shrugged a little sullenly as he went to turn off the tap, his designer T-shirt already streaked with sweat and soapsuds. "Better than inconveniencing the Day Class students," he muttered.

Zero couldn't help cracking a grin at that. After all, the last thing 'Idol-sempai' would want to do was let his adoring fans witness his mortifying punishment... "You might get more help that way, you know," he suggested in a mild tone and the noble saw the barely hidden twinkle in the otherwise serious amethyst eyes.

Aido scowled in reply. "It's not worth the trouble," he muttered. He saw Zero glance outside the bathroom and shrugged. "Well, don't let me keep you," Aido muttered, trying to sound sarcastic but not really up to it. It wasn't the prefect's fault he was now undergoing the worst punishment of his life even if Aido was actually a little surprised that it wasn't any heavier than it currently was. He sighed again. Then he frowned. Zero had kicked off his sneakers, folded up the legs of his jeans and was now stepping onto the wet floor. His next words made Aido's mouth drop open.

"So - you have another mop I can use?"

- o -

"Zero?"

"Mmm?" The silver haired prefect looked up, having neatly twirled a few strands of flat rice noodles onto his Chinese soup spoon. It was now half past midnight on the following Wednesday and he and Kaname were once again occupying Chairman Cross' kitchen. The Headmaster had come back from a trip to the nearest Chinatown the day before and Zero decided on noodles and wonton in a clear chicken broth – he had stuffed the dumplings with a tasty mixture of chopped chicken, carrot, black fungus and water chestnut. It was a perfect meal to end what had been a cold and drizzly day and Zero's heart had warmed at his lover's obvious appreciation.

"You're always gone by the time I wake up," Kaname remarked, deliberately keeping his tone innocently enquiring. Zero had spent a couple more nights with the pureblood, trying not to imagine what the other inhabitants of the Moon Dorms would think of this. The prefect shrugged and placed the noodles in his mouth. "I prefer not to run into anyone," he admitted after chewing and swallowing. Kaname picked up a plump wonton from his soup, holding it expertly between his chopsticks. "Not even Aido?" he asked and Zero suddenly choked, going into a violent coughing fit as his soup almost went down the wrong tract. Kaname nodded to himself, dropped the wonton back into his bowl and went around to pat the prefect on his back.

After a few moments of loud coughing, Zero finally cleared his throat and wiped at his streaming eyes with his T-shirt sleeve. Without a word, Kaname dropped a light kiss onto the silver hair before going back to sit opposite him. Slightly wet and resigned amethyst eyes looked at him. "You know?" Zero asked needlessly and Kaname nodded. "I can still smell the toilet cleaner on your fingertips in the evenings and besides, your hands are developing more callouses," he admonished gently as he took hold of Zero's right hand and turned it palm up. "Look, right here," Kaname said as his thumb brushed lightly over a newly formed blister on the prefect's forefinger, courtesy of vigorous scrubbing sans gloves.

"I handle Bloody Rose, Kaname. A few callouses here and there are expected," Zero replied but he was smiling softly, not looking or feeling in the least bit guilty at having been found out.

"It's not your punishment, Zero. It's his," Kaname countered but he found he had to hold back a smile, knowing he wasn't in the least bit surprised at Zero helping the errant noble out.

"Well, you should see Aido's hands. Cross Academy has a lot of washrooms to clean," Zero said gently as he took his hand back and continued eating. There was no accusation in his tone and Kaname picked up his chopsticks as well.

"I'm not interested in his hands, Zero. Only yours," he said casually but he looked up then and Zero almost choked again at the silent message in those warm, brown eyes. _And in what they can do to me..._

Zero shook his head, grinning and colouring up at the same time. "Kaname, you're incorrigible."

Kaname merely smiled. "I'm glad you think so. How long have you been helping Aido?"

Zero looked down at his bowl. "Just a few days," he said softly, hoping Kaname wasn't going to stop him from continuing to do so. Not that the pureblood had ever actually stopped him from doing anything...

Kaname found himself staring at the silver haired boy sitting opposite him. _I would never, ever ask you to stop being yourself, Zero. But you are tying my hands. Then again... _

Zero looked up when one of Kaname's beautiful hands came into his line of vision. His right hand, palm up. Kaname was giving him that look again. Still blushing slightly, Zero put down his spoon and offered his left hand. Without a word, Kaname lifted his hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss onto each knuckle. "I love you," he said quietly.

Zero swallowed. "I love you, Kaname," he whispered, wondering what the pureblood was thinking now. But the pureblood only smiled at him, returned his hand and then continued eating without another word.

- o -

"Aido?"

The blond noble checked his yawn and looked up at once. "Yes, Kaname-sama?" he asked before blinking and looking around. It looked like everyone else had left the Moon Dorms dining room after breakfast, leaving Kaname and him alone. Normally, this would have cheered the blond noble to no end but now he couldn't help wondering if anyone had complained about the state of any of the washrooms. Of course, the cleaning staff still did their hourly rounds but Aido had been landed with the much heavier duty of daily (or nightly) scrubbing.

"I think you can stop your cleaning duties by the following Sunday," Kaname said in a casual tone. He held back his smile as the blond gaped at him. "But that will only make it a month instead of three!" Aido protested before self-preservation kicked in rather belatedly and he quickly bit his lip. _Don't say anything other than 'Thank you', stupid! Kaname-sama might change his mind..._

"I would rather you spend your time on helping me with something you promised earlier," Kaname added smoothly and Aido's confused frown cleared after a moment – he had promised to help Kaname find something that would mask the scent of his pure blood, which was inevitable each time the pureblood fed Zero.

Aido knew it was long overdue since Zero had already bitten Kaname a couple more times by now and everyone in the Moon Dorms could not help but be starkly aware of when it happened each time. "Yes, Kaname-sama!" he vowed with a blindingly relieved smile. Kaname nodded graciously but Aido's smile faded somewhat as the pureblood continued, "But please take note that Zero has classes to attend and I would not want him to miss out on his sleep."

Before Aido could realise what those casual words actually meant, the pureblood had left the room.

- o -

Aido held back from voicing out the question that was burning at the front of his mind ever since the previous night. It wasn't until he and Zero finished mopping the main area of the washroom they were cleaning that Aido gave in.

"Zero, did you say anything to Kaname-sama last night? Or the night before?"

Zero frowned a little but shook his head. They had progressed to first names a couple of nights ago. There was something to be said for hard work bringing enemies closer together, after all...

"Nope, but he knows I'm helping you."

Aido dropped the mop, his eyes round. So that was why Kaname had said what he did... "Uhm, when was that?" he asked in a cautious whisper. Zero shrugged. "Two nights ago. Why, did Kaname say something to you?" he continued as he dunked his mop in the bucket of clean water and rinsed it out. Aido nodded slowly, still staring at Zero. "Yes, he did. He told me I could stop after the end of next week."

Zero straightened up, looking startled. "He did?" he echoed and Aido nodded. "So you shouldn't be here helping me!" he said bluntly. "He might not like it!" Aido pressed his lips together, realising that his words had sounded like he cared whether or not Zero got punished on his behalf. Hurriedly, the noble quickly rephrased his words. "Uh, I mean I might get more punishment for it!"

Zero's steady gaze on him didn't waver at all. "Don't worry, you won't," he said simply but when Aido gaped at him, Zero realised that he had sounded supremely confident of how Kaname would act. He flushed a little. "Uh, what I mean is that I think Kaname, uh..."

"No. Don't say that," Aido interrupted with his usual impulsiveness and Zero blinked. "What?"

The young noble squared his shoulders. "Never doubt yourself when it comes to Kaname-sama, Zero. You know him, after all... And it's pretty obvious he trusts you and he listens to you. Never betray that trust. But - be proud of it." _God knows_ _I would..._

Zero stared at the earnest noble, feeling his throat tighten a little at those heartfelt words that had contained more than a trace of envy. "I won't ever betray him, Hanabusa," he replied softly. "And believe me, I _am_ honoured by his trust."

Aido gave a small, crooked smile. "I know," he said and Zero nodded. "Thank you," he replied before he could second guess himself.

There was silence for a while, broken only by the sound of running water in the background, but the seeds of friendship and trust grew a little more between the impulsive blond noble and the taciturn prefect. Aido felt a most unexpected prickle in his eyes and quickly turned around. "And you don't have to help me anymore, I can manage," he added, sounding a little more brusque than he intended to.

_After all, what were two more weeks compared to eight?_

- o -

The days flew by and soon, it was Saturday evening again. Kaname and Zero decided that they could no longer wait for Yuuki to come to them. Accordingly, Zero went to the school canteen a few minutes before dinner started. As soon as he had caught sight of Yuuki, he walked over and before she could do anything, he grabbed her arm, nodded to a serenely smiling Yori and walked his fellow prefect out of the canteen and down the path towards the main entrance where Kaname was already waiting.

"Good evening, Yuuki," the pureblood said smoothly, ignoring the sudden, bright flush on her cheeks and the slightly cornered look in her eyes. She didn't say anything and Kaname sighed. "Zero and I have missed you these past two weeks, you know," he said gently but Yuuki just nodded and looked down. Kaname glanced at Zero uncertainly. He wanted to touch Yuuki or hug her again like how he usually did but right now, he didn't dare to.

There was a long moment of silence as Yuuki continued to look down at her shoes and the two boys looked at her bowed head, then at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. But finally, Yuuki looked up. Her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes suspiciously moist but she lifted her chin in a gesture that was dearly familiar to both Kaname and Zero and they waited a little anxiously for her to speak. Yuuki took a deep breath and let it out before she spoke. "I'm sorry too, Kaname-sempai," she said softly. Then she turned to Zero. "You too, Zero. I missed you both so much but I... I just didn't know what to say!"

Kaname opened his mouth but Zero beat him to it. The silver haired prefect merely stepped forward and hauled Yuuki almost roughly into his arms, bending his head to kiss her hair. "You shouldn't be sorry, Yuuki," he said huskily. "I should be sorry for – for stealing Kaname from you..."

He hadn't meant to but it still felt like he had and Zero could feel his face flaming at his admission. Yuuki only shook her head, her face still buried in his chest. "Don't say that, Zero!" she scolded, her voice somewhat muffled. "I was the one who was blind. I should have seen it before, the signs were all there... how you two had started to look at each other, even the way you two sang together on Christmas Eve..." Her voice shook and even without looking, the two boys knew she was crying again.

Zero shook his head as well, releasing one hand to smooth the soft strands of her hair. "You weren't blind, Yuuki. Believe me, I never, _ever_ expected this to happen..."

"I agree with Zero, Yuuki. You weren't blind," Kaname's voice was grave as he stepped forward and hugged Yuuki from the back, wrapping his arms around Zero to include him in that embrace. The silver haired prefect's arms were trapped between Yuuki and Kaname so he couldn't hug the pureblood back but Kaname didn't mind. He merely bent his head to kiss Yuuki's hair, content that Zero's face was next to his. "I truly never meant to hurt you like this but I too, never expected that this would happen," Kaname said softly. "I'm sorry."

Wrapped up in both their arms, Yuuki couldn't help but cry again at Kaname's words. She had been crying off and on for the past two weeks but after the first few days and a few painfully pertinent questions from Yori, she had started to realise that her feelings for Kaname were more a schoolgirl crush than anything else. She had spoken from her heart that night in Zero's room – that she was truly glad they now cared for each other and she was glad it was Zero who held Kaname's affections than someone she might not know or did not care as much for. It was just a shock to find that out so suddenly. After a few days had passed, Yuuki found it somewhat embarrassing trying to face them again after having hidden herself and acting like she had been rejected when she hadn't actually been.

Both Kaname and Zero were silent as they just held onto each other and to Yuuki in a three way hug. They had missed her sunny cheerfulness and giggles more than they had realised, even though they had each other and it just felt very good to be with her again. After a while, Yuuki pulled away from both of them and turned her back as she fished a tissue from her pocket to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. She tossed her hair back and fixed a determined smile on her face before turning back. "So... are we going to Sweet Treats or what?"

And Kaname and Zero had to smile even as they nodded immediately.

- o -

The café was crowded but Yuuki was familiar with the proprietress there and they were ushered to a small, private booth at the back within minutes. By unspoken agreement, Kaname sat on Yuuki's left and Zero took the opposite one. It was the same as how they had sat together in the fried chicken outlet some time back and neither of the boys wanted Yuuki to feel left out in anyway.

As they had expected, she opted for sundaes only while Kaname and Zero both ordered fried noodles, hot coffee and tea respectively. Somehow, the short walk to town had calmed things a bit between the three of them and they chatted lightly about anything and everything while they ate, uncaring of the thinning crowd as the hour grew late. It was only while Yuuki was polishing off her third sundae that she noticed the conversation had dwindled off. Looking up, she realised that Kaname and Zero were gazing at each other and had apparently forgotten her presence for the time being.

Yuuki put her spoon down and smiled a little. Yes, it still hurt a little... but she was truly glad that they had found each other, despite the odds. She still loved them both very dearly. After all, she had always wanted Kaname and Zero – one time sworn enemies - to get along well with each other. Well, her wish finally cam true, even if it had turned out a little differently from how she had vaguely envisaged it in her mind. Still... Yuuki's smile turned into a sudden little grin. Life certainly was strange but strangest of all was the way Kaname and Zero were staring at each other now.

Zero suddenly realised that Yuuki was looking at them both and he quickly sat back, biting his lip and looking adorably self conscious. Kaname blinked at the sudden break in eye contact and turned to find Yuuki's wide eyes on him now. He smiled and took her left hand in his right one. Yuuki didn't say anything but continued to eye him and Kaname had the feeling she was waiting for him to say something.

"I really am sorry, Yuuki," he said gently and she smiled. "You've said that before, Kaname-sempai," she chided as she squeezed his hand gently. "Please don't apologise anymore. If anyone deserves happiness, it's Zero and you. I really am glad for you both."

That set Zero off and Yuuki couldn't help rolling her eyes a little as her fellow prefect started to apologise again. It was a bit amusing to see both of them, so self assured otherwise yet craving her approval like this and Yuuki couldn't deny that it gave her bruised pride a much needed boost. Besides, it felt a whole lot better to see them give each other such soft, loving looks instead of the cold glares they used to trade in the past and she couldn't help smiling at that.

Zero caught her smile and flushed a little more. "I never thought I'd feel like this way about... uhm, about Kaname," he confessed softly and just a little bit nervously, resolutely ignoring the pureblood's sudden grin at his words. Kaname reached out to take Zero's right hand in his left one. "I never thought I would feel this way about you either, Zero," he echoed softly and the silver haired prefect's flush deepened at the ardent look in his lover's brown eyes.

Quickly, Zero looked back at Yuuki. "Do you really not mind us being... together?" he asked cautiously. "We were enemies before... and we're both... uhm, boys too..." he added and Kaname had to press his lips together to keep from saying anything.

Surprisingly, Yuuki only smiled again. "I really don't mind, Zero. And actually, you two sound rather like soul mates," she added thoughtfully. Zero gave her a startled look. He glanced at Kaname then at Yuuki again. "Soul mates?" Zero echoed softly. _Somehow, that word feels... right._

"Soul mates," echoed Kaname just as softly, his eyes soft and shining, and his gaze darting from Yuuki to Zero then back to Yuuki again. _I like the sound of that very, very much._

Yuuki's eyes were large and somehow wise as she smiled at them in turn. "Soul mates can be from the same gender, you know. They can be very good friends... but they can also be lovers."

Again, Zero and Kaname's gaze flew to each other's, filled with hope and longing but it was the pureblood who spoke next. "Yuuki... if kissing your soul mate feels good, better than you expected, better even than kissing the person you have always wanted to kiss... what then?" he asked, his eyes unexpectedly unsure, unexpectedly pleading.

Yuuki knew what he was asking, what they both were trying to ask, in fact, and she couldn't help the swell of pride in her that they thought _that_ much of her, that they both valued her love and her friendship _that_ much. A tremulous smile trembled on her lips. "Then Kaname-sempai, you should choose your soul mate as the one you most want to be with, for the rest of your life." Her eyes darted to Zero's face, then back again. "And for the rest of his as well," she finished gently.

It was far, far more generous than either of them had expected, or perhaps even deserved. Zero hadn't realised just how much his hopes had hinged on Yuuki's reply and he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to repress the tiny sob that broke from his lips, nor the single tear that ran down his cheek. A gentle thumb wiped it away and Zero pulled in a shaky breath before opening his eyes, getting instantly lost in the promise of forever in Kaname's endlessly gentle eyes.

"I do want to," Kaname said softly. "If he'll have me...?"

Yuuki found herself clasping her hands together tightly and she couldn't stop smiling through her tears. _Oh,_ _Zero, I said it before, didn't I? You are so lucky!_

A second tear ran down Zero's flushed cheek as he smiled at Kaname. "I do," he choked out. "Kaname, I do... for the rest of my life..."

And in that little private booth at the back, only Yuuki was their happy witness as Kaname leaned forward and claimed Zero's lips in a long and tender kiss.

-- Chapter End --


	22. Chap 22: Come Commit With Me

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I did say I was going to be busy this month but guess that would have held a bit more credibility if I hadn't posted two one shots and one two shot since then, huh? _–guilty look-_ In any case, here is the next chapter and I hope it isn't too boring. I promise the next chapter will have more action, OK? :D Enjoy and don't forget to let me know!

**Appreciation:** _-tries to ignore the fact that she's repeating herself-_ There are a few similarities in this chapter to **Blackened Wing**'s delicious **Blood Moon** fanfic so I'm not going to mention them 'coz if you're familiar with her fic, you'll know! Thank you, Vani! _–hugs-_ You and your fanfics inspire like no one and nothing else can! Also mentioning **Clue-Sama**'s lovely **The Used **fanfic since my chapter has a similar-ish ending to one of hers! :D

**Summary:** Zero finds himself more often than not embarrassed by Kaname's display of affection for him but when the pureblood goes away, Zero finds he misses Kaname more than anything. Will this change his mind about reciprocating the pureblood's affections?

-- Chapter Start –-

A couple of weeks had passed since Kaname and Zero took Yuuki out to town and set things right with her. The auburn haired girl never tired of teasing them, especially Zero, with Kaname's 'almost proposal' in Sweet Treats café that had both boys seemingly moved to tears. They bore her remarks with good humour even if Zero scowled each time he felt his face grow warm, which was not at all helped by Kaname's delighted smile. Still, they both felt it was a very small inconvenience to bear seeing as how their favourite girl was genuinely happy for them. In fact, the three of them went out during the following weekend to catch a movie and have dinner together. Yuuki enjoyed herself thoroughly with not one, but two gorgeous boys lending her their arm and giving her all their attention. Well, when they weren't getting lost in each other's eyes, that is.

Even in the cinema, Kaname and Zero were careful to place Yuuki between them and if she thought the weight of both their arms around her slender shoulders a bit heavier than she would have liked, she never said a word, knowing that it also afforded them the opportunity to touch each other at the same time.

There was only half a year or so of school left for Zero and he decided he would remain with the Day Class to finish the rest of it. As for what came next... well, change was inevitable. Zero could stay on at Cross Academy since it was also his home and besides, he had nowhere else to go but Kaname would not and they both knew it. There were others who were also capable of leading the Night Class and keeping them out of trouble, and the pureblood had his own family business to look after since his parents were gone and he was coming of age. Zero was a little sad that Kaname would not be staying at Cross Academy forever but it was something they both had to face as much as they hated their idyllic life here at school to end.

Kaname had promised to look into buying a suitable place for them not too far away from the school as soon as the rest of his parents' wealth and his own trust fund passed into his hands. The resultant smile that lit up Zero's face touched the pureblood deeply. They had known that they were going to stay together but it was something they had never really discussed before in detail and Kaname wanted Zero to know that he was a part of the pureblood's life and vice versa – this was something the pureblood was resolved never to change. There were still a million things to discuss and decide since to the world outside of Cross Academy, they were at best, a very odd couple and at worse, outright enemies. Even putting aside their same gender, a pureblood and a level D vampire could only have the relationship of a master and slave, and nothing deeper than that. But if the Level D were also a hunter, as Zero was, then it was something that was practically impossible to explain and would invite unnecessary censure, hatred and unwanted attention on them. Neither Kaname nor Zero were keen on that at all.

- o -

Kaname had also started spending time in Zero's room in the Sun Dorms, using his pureblood speed to arrive undetected or on occasion, only coming after midnight when all the other Day Class males students were already asleep. Kaname was content to lounge around on Zero's bed as he attended to paperwork he had brought along with him or read a book while Zero completed his homework at his desk. They both enjoyed each other's company and the long periods of silence that were only broken by the sounds of a pen scratching lightly over paper or the slight rustle of a page being turned were surprisingly comfortable. At least, until Kaname wanted a break and kept his gaze on Zero until the prefect looked up, or until Zero got up for a stretch and found himself unconsciously walking towards his bed, his eyes focused on the pureblood occupying it.

On one such night, Kaname was occupying Zero's bed, dressed in casual slacks and one of the snug fitting T-shirts. He was content to rest on the cotton sheets that smelled tantalisingly of Zero as Hello Kitty lay propped up next to him on the pillows. The prefect was dressed in his pyjamas and sitting at his desk, going through his notes in preparation for the upcoming exams and trying to ignore Kaname who was staring at him with openly adoring eyes as he stroked the kitty's ears with one long finger.

"Zero?"

"Yeah?" Zero had a soft smile on his lips as he looked up and Kaname sat up a little straighter, abandoning the soft toy for now.

"It would be good if you could join the Night Class for a meal in the Moon Dorms sometime..."

"With everyone, you mean?" Zero asked. He sounded doubtful but Kaname nodded.

"I feel guilty that you're always cooking for me," he clarified even though it wasn't his main reason for issuing the invitation. Zero felt his face start to warm up.

"Well, I like doing so," he replied then paused.

_Crap, that had sounded so... _girly_!_

Zero ducked his head, inwardly cringing at what Kaname must think of his reply and not realising that the pureblood was smiling at him, enchanted by that faint blush.

"I'm honoured that you like cooking for me, Zero," he said softly. "But I hope you'll let me return the favour..." Of sorts, since cooking wasn't really Kaname's forte – he preferred leaving the task to others more capable and those who enjoyed it, of course.

Kaname had a few reasons for wanting Zero to join him and the nobles. For one thing, as much as he loved Zero's cooking, he didn't want the prefect to feel obliged to keep on doing so. For another, meals with the Night Class were actually one of the opportunities for Kaname to have casual chats with the Night Class and show his support for Cross Academy and its Chairman. In addition, Kaname knew of Zero's reluctance to interact with his inner circle nobles and felt that this would be a good idea to bring them closer together. The pureblood didn't want his trusted nobles to just... accept Zero. He wanted them to get to know the prefect like he had, he wanted them to get past the taciturn and grumpy exterior and discover the honest, upright and genuinely caring soul that he had. Put plainly, Kaname wanted them to get to know and love Zero like he did. Well, not _exactly_ in the same way – the pureblood's eyes glowed with possessiveness for a moment – but to treat him like one of their own. After all, the prefect may be a hunter but he was also a vampire.

Zero was still staring at his class notes. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Kaname wanted. He didn't really need anyone else, having Kaname and Yuuki close to him was already enough. No, it was more than enough, but he could understand why the pureblood would want the others like Takuma, Aido and even Kain to get to know him a little. Zero found himself thinking back to the last Christmas Eve dinner, where he had had an unexpectedly good time as everyone joked around with each other and either forgot, or kept away from the fact that he was not exactly one of them.

Zero's look softened. He had enjoyed that dinner and it had felt really good to feel accepted, even if it was only for a few hours. And now that he had had a few more interactions with both Takuma and Aido, he realised that they weren't a completely bad bunch, just as he realised that Kaname wasn't a typical, arrogant pureblood. The nobles were still much too vain, of course, and had more money than could possibly be good for them but on the whole... they weren't really that bad. Even Ruka had ceased to glare at him during the recent class changeover sessions and Aido often tried to beat Takuma into being the first to greet him, after Kaname, of course.

And well, since it was Kaname who had asked him to come... Zero finally looked up to see the pureblood still looking at him a little anxiously, waiting for his response.

"Sure, why not?" Zero replied as casually as he could even though he couldn't help smiling back when Kaname's face lit up in a smile.

"Come over tomorrow night, our lunch break is at midnight," the pureblood added and Zero nodded again. He would probably toss and turn for a few hours after eating so late but with Kaname's eyes twinkling like that...

"All right."

- o -

The following night, Zero walked over to the Moon Dorms, arriving at the enormous gates at exactly eleven fifty-five. He wasn't sure whether arriving earlier or later was better. Arriving earlier would enable him to be safely seated when the nobles filed into the large dining room but he had no idea where to sit since there was only one long table set for last Christmas Eve's dinner. Besides, Zero suspected that Kaname had his own seat, only he didn't know where it was. It would be embarrassing to have to move to another place if it turned out that everyone had a pre-assigned seat after all and Zero found himself sitting with unfamiliar nobles instead of next to Kaname. On the other hand, arriving after the others had already sat down would mean that Zero would have to brave all the stares that were sure to follow him and also run the risk of sitting far away from Kaname.

Neither options were very reassuring ones and in the end, Zero decided to be just on time. He scolded himself for his uncertainty when he realised that of course Kaname would prepare a seat for him. The pureblood was someone who planned ahead, after all. Zero hung around in the empty hall with his hands shoved into his jeans pockets as he half listened to the muted sounds of the dining room being set by the usually invisible help who helped to upkeep the Moon Dorms.

A few minutes later, Zero heard the outside gates opening again and his heartbeat quickened. His hunter senses were flaring with the presence of the approaching Night Class students and yes, there was again that one, very special presence that burned far brighter than the others did. Zero turned towards the door as it opened. During class changeover, Kaname usually walked in the middle of the group, surrounded by his inner class nobles. This time however, he was in front and Kaname was the very first person Zero's eyes landed on. He smiled in relief, suddenly uncaring of those standing right behind the pureblood.

Kaname had sensed Zero's presence even before they had reached the gates and he couldn't help the relieved jump of his heart. He knew the shy prefect had to be feeling uncomfortable about dining with the other nobles and he was determined to ensure his lover was comfortable and relaxed throughout the meal. Kaname wanted Zero to think nothing of joining them whenever he felt like it. There would always be room for the prefect at his table, the pureblood vowed to himself as he smiled warmly at Zero. There would always be room for him in his heart and in his life.

"I'm glad you're here, Zero," he said as he came in and walked up to the prefect, whose smile widened in relief.

"Thanks, Kaname," Zero muttered, a bit awkward now that more and more nobles were stepping into the hall behind Kaname. Takuma and Aido were next and they both grinned at him.

"Zero, it's good to see you again," Takuma remarked as he approached Zero and shook his hand cordially. It was not only a gesture of genuine friendship but a subtle suggestion to the other nobles of Kaname's inner circle and they didn't disappoint him. Zero murmured his thanks and Takuma nodded before giving him a slight wink of encouragement. Aido was next in line, almost knocking the Assistant Dorm Leader aside in his eagerness to grasp Zero's hand.

"Zero, come to join us for lunch? Bet you'll love the food!" Aido assured him with a bright grin that made Zero grin right back. He shook the noble's hand and was vastly relieved not to find anyone else proffering their hands. Zero had wanted to keep a low profile and while being openly acknowledged like this was a whole lot better than being ignored or glared at, he didn't like feeling quite the celebrity of the moment. Kain, Shiki and Rima acknowledged Zero with brief smiles and nods, Ruka gave a brief one without a smile, and Seiren merely sent him a coolly assessing look that at least showed she was aware of his presence, if nothing else.

The other nobles were entering the hall now but they weren't as friendly or diplomatic and they stared openly at the school prefect who was casually dressed in a snug, form fitting violet T-shirt and jeans, and sporting a softly embarrassed flush on his face instead of his usual trademark glare.

"Come on, let's go and see what's for lunch," Kaname said quietly as he started walking towards the dining room and gestured for Zero to follow him. The pureblood was in a good mood since Zero was with him, and after witnessing the warm welcome Takuma and Aido – of all people! – had given him.

The large dining room was filled with several round tables, each large enough to seat ten people and already set with snowy white tablecloths. Zero followed Kaname to the table in the far corner. Without hesitation, the pureblood sat at the chair that overlooked the entire dining room with an air that said this was his usual seat. Zero hesitated. He knew that Kaname expected him to side at his side, and he wanted to but Zero wasn't sure _which_ side that was. After all, it was a forgone conclusion that Takuma, for example, would be seated next to the pureblood as well. As if sensing Zero's indecision, Kaname looked up. He nodded at the chair on his right and gave him a warm smile. That settled, Zero hurried over and sat down, still trying to get the slight flush on his face to recede and ignoring the other nobles coming into the room.

Takuma glanced back at Shiki and found the others looking uncertainly back at him. They usually sat with Kaname at his table but were not sure now whether they should join him or not since Zero was there and Kaname might want to have a private meal with him. Kaname looked up then and caught their expressions. He smiled and nodded at Takuma and the green eyed noble nodded at once before going up to the table. The other nobles followed suit and there was a mini skirmish as both Takuma and Aido tried to occupy the chair on Zero's right at the same time. With a soft "Hah!" of triumph, the blue eyed blond won and sat down with a wide grin on his face that had Kain hurriedly looking away while both Shiki and Rima rolled their eyes at each other. Takuma gave Zero an easy smile and another wink that said he had allowed Aido to win earlier before going to sit on Kaname's left instead. Shiki then sat next to his lover and Rima next to him. Kain took the chair on Aido's other side and Ruka next to him so Seiren ended up between the honey blond beauty and Rima.

Zero wasn't surprised to see the tables set with the same fine china and silverware used last Christmas Eve. There were two crystal goblets assigned to each place, one filled with plain water and the other with a familiar pale crimson liquid that made Zero's stomach clench a little as soon as he saw it. He ignored it however, and took a sip of the water instead. Kaname saw that and bit his lip at his oversight – he should have told the staff to serve only water at Zero's place...

"Just leave that, Zero," Kaname said quietly and the prefect glanced at him.

"It's OK, Kaname," he replied softly and the pureblood smiled back, relieved.

They started eating as soon as the maids brought in the food and Zero found his appetite returning since he had deliberately eaten a very light dinner at the school canteen earlier. There was rare roast beef and roast chicken with both mashed and baked potatoes, two different kinds of salad and fresh bread. All of it was delicious and Zero was relieved to find the nobles chatting lightly about other matters again, much like how they had during the Christmas Eve dinner. Kaname's heart warmed at the cheerful banter at his table as he saw how the others tried to include Zero in their conversation or at least, did not pointedly exclude him. Some of the nobles at the other tables were still staring at Zero however, and Kaname gave them a look that quickly counteracted their open stares. He would not tolerate anyone who made this situation awkward or embarrassing for Zero.

The meal progressed peacefully enough and after a while, Kaname heard Zero chuckling at something Aido had said. The prefect was looking a lot more relaxed now as he ribbed Aido back. His heart warming even more, Kaname put down his knife and slid his right hand under the table. As soon as Zero had put down the fork in his left hand, presumably to take another sip of water, Kaname dragged his arm down faster than anyone could see. Under the snowy tablecloth, he squeezed Zero's hand. The prefect gave him a startled look and Kaname merely shook his head, smiling at him. Zero scowled, feeling his cheeks start to warm again. He snatched his hand back and looked down but was unable to stop his lips from twitching into a smile.

_Don't look at me like that now, Kaname..._

Hurriedly looking away, Zero resumed eating and listened to Aido who was now trying to get his cousin to stop relating a childhood incident that had ended most embarrassingly for him. Kain was undeterred and continued to relate the story with his usual deadpan expression. As the anecdote wound to a close, everyone at the table broke out in laughter as Aido glared daggers at his cousin. Zero laughed as well. With his attention still on the story and at the way Aido was now trying to freeze Kain to his chair, the prefect unknowingly reached for the wrong goblet in front of him. Surprisingly enough, it was Ruka who noticed and her sharp cry of warning finally redeemed her in her beloved pureblood leader's eyes.

"No, Kiryuu, stop!"

But it was too late. Zero had already swallowed a mouthful of the pale crimson liquid, its bitter taste not having immediately registered on his taste buds. Wide eyed at his own mistake, he quickly placed the goblet back onto the table, uncaring that some of the red liquid had slopped out and a crimson stain was widening on the tablecloth. Zero's senses were turned inwards, mentally tracking the mouthful of liquid that had made its way down his throat to his stomach by now. He could already feel his gut tensing in anticipation. Everyone at their table froze, their laughter cut off and their eyes fixed upon Zero. Even the nobles sitting at the other tables were staring at him, their attention caught by the honey blond beauty's cry of warning.

Kaname ignored the way everyone at his table seemed frozen in action, as if preparing to jump to Zero's aid or poised to escape a possible flood of vomit. Kaname was staring at Zero intently, his sensitive pureblood senses automatically tracking Zero's vital signs, capturing the tiniest changes in his heartbeat, his pulse, his scent... everything.

_Zero, no..._

A few seconds of silence passed... and then half a minute... and finally a full minute as Zero continued looking around at all the perfect, wide eyed faces looking back at him. He was more than aware of the very tense pureblood on his left.

"I – uh, nothing's happening," Zero finally said, sounding as surprised as he looked. He patted his chest, as if expecting to be caught unawares by a severe bout of nausea but - nothing. Nothing other than the usual bitter aftertaste of the tablet drink on his tongue, which was why he preferred to swallow them whole.

"You can take them... the tablets, I mean," Aido said softly, his blue eyes wide with wonder. Everyone at the table looked at him and then in unison, they turned to look at Kaname, since they all knew he had been giving Zero his blood regularly. Slowly, the silver haired prefect turned his head and encountered those dark, worried looking eyes.

"How do you feel?" Kaname asked quietly, ignoring everyone else.

Zero was silent for a moment. He knew that Kaname wasn't asking him about his current state of health but rather, how did he feel about knowing that he wasn't dependent on real blood anymore. Kaname's blood, to be exact. Zero shook his head slowly, feeling a little puzzled, more than a little relieved... and to his surprise, kind of disappointed as well.

"Relieved, I guess," Zero finally answered but his tone was soft and hesitant. His eyes were just as soft as they searched Kaname's face and found the same emotions as his reflected in the deep brown eyes. Under the cover of the linen tablecloth, Zero's left hand searched for and found Kaname's right one this time. He squeezed it once, smiling a little ruefully.

_I loved drinking your blood, though... _

Lost in the pureblood's soulful gaze, Zero let his own eyes telegraph the regretful message that was not appropriate to voice out at the moment and saw those beautiful eyes glow with both happiness and relief. A gentle squeeze to Zero's hand reinforced the same, warm response.

_Zero... my blood is yours, remember? I still want you to take from me, even if you don't need to. _

Zero's breath hitched softly in his throat. He was so very relieved to know that he could now take Kaname's blood solely for the pleasure and enjoyment of it, instead of having to do so because he needed it to survive. Kaname had never made him feel bad about having to do so and obviously enjoyed every session as much as he did, perhaps even more, but not being dependent on it any longer gave Zero some of his self-worth back. The fact that Kaname still wanted him to have it, though, moved Zero deeply and he was suddenly horrified to find his eyes smarting fiercely. Tearing up in front of Kaname was one thing. Showing his weakness to the others was... well, Zero would rather have stripped naked first. Almost...

Feeling the warmth in his cheeks spread to his ears, Zero quietly squeezed Kaname's hand again as he tried to get rid of both the moisture in his eyes as well as the huge lump that had magically appeared in his throat.

_I... thank you._

In the hushed silence, someone chuckled quietly. Startled, both Kaname and Zero looked around to see everyone at their table staring at them and either smiling openly like Takuma, or trying to hide their discreet smirks like Kain. Takuma was the one who had chuckled and he gave a meaningful glance to where Kaname and Zero's hands were still suspiciously out of sight under the table.

"Food's getting cold," the green eyed blond commented casually, his lips twitching. Amidst the sudden, slightly nervous laughter that broke out at their table, Kaname and Zero exchanged swift looks before quickly separating their hands. The pureblood then gave Takuma a half grateful, half censuring look before he started eating and everyone else resumed as well. No one seemed to notice that Aido seemed... disappointed. Zero didn't look at anyone else after that, keeping his eyes on his plate as he finished eating rapidly, his cheeks more than a little flushed.

After the meal ended, Kaname didn't seem inclined to leave the dining room. He gave Takuma a subtle look and the Assistant Dorm Leader immediately stood up and suggested that they move to the living room for the remainder of their lunch break. The rest of Kaname's inner circle stood up immediately, muttering their excuses to Kaname before leaving the dining room. The nobles occupying the other tables saw them and started to follow suit but Aido remained seated, keeping his gaze on the door where the last few students were walking out. Kaname and Zero kept quiet, suspecting that Aido had something he wanted to say to them, and they were right. As soon as the last other noble had filed out from the room, the tousle haired blond looked at Kaname and then Zero, then back to Kaname before clearing his throat.

"I'm glad Zero – uh, I mean Kiryuu-san, can take the tablets again but-" Aido broke off but looked as if he was bursting to say something. Kaname had caught the slip and was both amused and touched that Aido had used Zero's name, just like how he had earlier. He gave a swift smile to the suddenly awkward looking prefect beside him before returning his gaze to the noble.

"What is it, Aido?"

In reply, the blond gave a hopeless sort of sigh and started digging in his jacket pocket for something. When he held his hand out, there were two small capsules resting on his palm. They were of the same size as those containing powdered medicine but made of some sort of shiny metal instead.

"Kaname-sama," Aido began, looking and sounding rather disconsolate. "I managed to create a charm that will hide the scent of your blood from anyone else other than the two of you. Yours and Ze - Kiryuu-san's actually. Only now it looks like it won't be needed anymore."

Kaname and Zero exchanged a startled glance then they both looked back at Aido, who shrugged. Kaname had to smile – this was the very same person who had deliberately given Zero the defective tablets not too long ago. But in the end, it had only helped them get closer to one another and Kaname couldn't help reaching for Zero's left hand again. Holding it securely in his own one and ignoring the prefect's indignant frown at him, the pureblood turned to Aido and smiled.

"Thank you, we appreciate your efforts, Aido," Kaname said graciously and saw the noble's face brighten up a little. Conversely, Zero's frown had deepened at the rather royal sounding 'we'. Kaname glanced sideways at him and Zero's frown turned into a glare as he caught the sudden twinkle in his lover's mischievous eyes.

_No, Kaname, don't tell him...!_

The pureblood merely winked at him before turning back to Aido whose wide blue eyes were trying to decipher the silent exchange going on between pureblood and prefect.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure your hard work isn't wasted," Kaname added smoothly before giving Zero an innocently enquiring look since the latter's cheeks were again flushed with the implication of the pureblood's words. Zero glared at his irrepressible lover and received a raised eyebrow in return that clearly said 'What's all the fuss about? Do you think they don't already know?'

Despite the envy that still lingered in his heart, Aido beamed at them. He was relieved and very pleased to know that his efforts that had consumed most of his free time over the past two and a half weeks had not been in vain. It hadn't been an easy task at all and the young blond had poured over numerous, very old spell books in the Moon Dorm library, intensively researching and experimenting well into the morning. As usual, Kain had been involved – not as much unwilling as resigned as his younger cousin tried one experiment after another on both of them.

Finally, Aido had hit on the correct combination and sealed the charm in the tiny capsules. They were made of a special alloy that was effective in both stabilising and sustaining the charm for a much longer period than other potential materials. Relieved that his efforts were useful and appreciated, Aido couldn't help launching into a detailed explanation of how his research had led him to use the successful approach and how the charm worked, unconsciously speaking much faster than usual and failing to explain the more complex terms of the compounds he had used. If Kaname and Zero were amused at the obvious note of satisfaction in Aido's voice, they didn't show it but listened attentively instead, even if they couldn't really catch all the jargon that Aido spewed out. Zero was intrigued when the noble explained that he had had to research hunter charms as well, since the prefect himself was one.

"Before you use it, you'll first need to infuse each capsule with a drop of both your blood before invoking the final step. This will seal the charm as well as ensure that your bodies do not automatically try to reject or dispel the capsules," Aido finally concluded after about ten minutes of rapid talk. Both Kaname and Zero had to insert the capsules under their skin at one of the vital points of their bodies where the pulse was strong, such as the throat area, over their heart or at their inner wrist. The charm should last for at least a couple of years before it would need to be refreshed, or revitalised.

Aido paused for a moment, slightly out of breath after his long explanation. Kaname took the opportunity to thank him again and the noble placed the capsules almost reverently in the pureblood's outstretched hand and then stood up, now feeling rather like a fifth wheel since Kaname and Zero were now staring at each other again.

"Well, uh... classes will start soon so..." Aido excused himself and Kaname gave him a brief nod, slightly distracted by Zero's faint flush. At the door, the noble suddenly remembered something and looked back to see Zero picking up one of the capsules from Kaname's hand.

"Uhm... Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, Aido?"

"I forgot to mention that the charm will also hide... uhm, other scents..."

Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow. "Other scents?"

Aido worried his lower teeth for a moment as both the pureblood and the prefect stared at him.

"What I mean is... uh, not only the scent of your blood and Zero's blood, but also any form of secretions from... uh, both your bodies," he mumbled, his fair cheeks turning a most becoming shade of pink. The pureblood's expression remained unchanged.

"Like what?" he asked curiously and Aido felt his cheeks heat up even more. He glanced hesitantly at Zero whose face also looked like it was on fire – the silver haired prefect had a sudden feeling he knew what the noble was trying to get at and wondered if Kaname was being deliberately obtuse.

"Oh, like perspiration, you mean?" Zero muttered, shifting a little in his seat. That was the only innocent sounding 'bodily secretion' he could think of and Aido nodded quickly in relief. Unfortunately, Kaname was still looking enquiringly at him.

"Is that all?" he asked blandly and Aido groaned inwardly. His beloved Kaname-sama enjoyed embarrassing the hell out of people... even his own lover. Zero was now giving the innocent looking pureblood beside him a most ferocious scowl but turned back as Aido inhaled deeply and blurted out his reply in a rush before he lost his nerve and with it, his voice.

"The scent of all bodily secretions and fluids, including blood, waste, perspiration and – and, uh... uhm, semen..."

Zero uttered a strangled groan. His face felt like it was going to burst into flame and judging from the high colour in Aido's face, he suspected the noble was feeling pretty much the same way. This was _exactly_ what he was afraid of and Kaname just _had_ to force Aido to say it out loud.

_Incorrigible, infuriating pureblood...!_

His lips pressed into a thin line, Zero glared at the completely unembarrassed pureblood beside him.

"Satisfied now?" the prefect growled between clenched teeth, making Aido blink. He had never really gotten used to how casually, even rudely, Zero had treated Kaname in the past and it surprised him even now. The noble stood there rather uncertainly, wondering if his pureblood leader would actually reprimand the prefect for his total lack of manners.

However, Kaname seemed completely unaffected by his lover's remark as well as his and Aido's discomfort and flushed faces. He merely gave Zero an outrageous wink. As the prefect drew in an indignant breath and opened his mouth, ready to deliver a scathing remark, Kaname stopped him with a sudden hard kiss that lasted only a second. When he drew back, the amethyst eyes were still glaring daggers at him but they had widened in shock and their owner was stunned speechless. Satisfied, Kaname calmly turned back to the equally wide eyed blond.

"Thank you, Aido," he said smoothly. Aido gulped and nodded, a certain wistfulness creeping into his blue eyes. He would give anything he had to be in Zero's shoes – perhaps even his own noble class status. Aido just wished Zero didn't look as if he was about to die of embarrassment even if he knew the prefect was horribly mortified by the public show of affection. Zero was actually on the verge of crawling under the table after that kiss but he happened to glance at Aido and saw the look of barely masked envy on the blond's face. For some reason, that look reminded Zero of what Aido had told him while they were cleaning one of the school washrooms a few weeks ago.

_Never doubt yourself when it comes to Kaname-sama, Zero. You know him, after all... And it's pretty obvious he trusts you and he listens to you. Never betray that trust. But - be proud of it._

That inevitably made Zero recall some strangely similar words from Takuma after the former had gone to see Kaname in his rooms... after the pureblood had bitten him the first time.

_Zero, don't be embarrassed about this. Whatever it is you have with Kaname, it's special - treasure it._

Zero knew he was proud that Kaname loved him and was not afraid to show it. He was just... shy about it, that was all. Zero knew he wasn't the type to kiss someone in public – it was just the way he was. Still, this wasn't the whole of Cross Academy, just someone from Kaname's trusted inner circle who was utterly loyal to the pureblood. Just as he was... With a sigh, Zero squared his shoulders and forced himself to look at Aido directly, trying his best to ignore the warmth that lingered in his face.

"Thank you, Hanabusa," he said softly, the sincerity in his voice unmistakable. Zero felt Kaname's arm go around his shoulders and didn't need to look at his lover to know that he was smiling. Aido nodded in reply, that envious look still in his blue eyes. It was time he made his exit and he quickly bowed to Kaname before leaving the room.

Zero took a moment before he turned back to Kaname and met his gaze hesitantly. The pureblood smiled at him adoringly, enchanted by the soft blush on his lover's cheeks.

"Aido's been very helpful," Kaname remarked with a straight face and Zero scowled weakly at him.

"Lucky for us, you mean?" he muttered and Kaname laughed happily before kissing him again, a longer and deeper one this time.

- o -

Over the following two weeks, Zero didn't see much of his incorrigible, infuriating pureblood since Kaname had to attend a series of meetings that took him away from Cross Academy. Even when he was around, there was a lot of paperwork to get through.

Zero had to admit to himself that life without Kaname around him was just... dull even though he scowled deeply when Chairman Cross slyly hinted that his current bad mood was due to his missing the absent pureblood, and denied it firmly when Yuuki teased him about the exact same thing. But it was true, Zero did miss Kaname very much. Funny, wasn't it, how he had managed to get along just fine when he and Kaname were fierce rivals but was now moping around in his room because they weren't that any longer.

Kaname had wanted to keep in touch with Zero while he was away but seeing as he had to call either Cross' office phone or the one in his own rooms at the Moon Dorms, Zero had vetoed both suggestions immediately. He was adamant not to hover around the Chairman's office and allow the older man the opportunity to tease him even more but at the same time, he was reluctant to go to the pureblood's rooms when Kaname wasn't around. Just before Kaname had to get into the limousine or risk missing his plane, Zero had finally ignored Akira who was standing by the car and discreetly looking away, and hugged his pureblood lover hard. Zero then whispered a shy but honest 'Hurry back, Kaname. I'll miss you' into his ear and that made Kaname kiss him soundly. By the time it ended, both their lips were tingling, Zero's cheeks were suspiciously flushed and Kaname's eyes suspiciously bright.

It was in the early hours of a Monday morning when Kaname came back to Cross Academy. Zero was asleep then but he went to the Moon Dorms as soon as he had awakened and gotten dressed for class. As usual, there was no one around in the grand hall and Zero went straight upstairs, a paper bag clutched in his hand and his heart beating happily inside his chest.

Kaname's door was unlocked and Zero let himself in. The pureblood was indeed back and currently deeply asleep in the darkened bedroom, clad in his black silk pyjamas and nestled between the freshly laundered silk sheets. Zero hadn't expected Kaname to be awake at this time, knowing how he had mostly likely not gotten enough rest for the past two weeks. For now, the prefect was content to sit beside him in the dark for a while, his vampire eyesight allowing him to feast his eyes on that dearly beloved face as he marveled once again at how this pureblood could sleep so deeply despite having a hunter in his room. Zero's face softened in wonder and his fingers ached to touch the tumbling waves of silky hair, just as he longed to trace the perfect sleep softened features and caress the pale, smooth skin.

_Had there really been a time when I had hated Kaname Kuran with all my heart?_

_Had there really been a time when I had thought this man cold, cruel and calculative?_

_Had there really been a time when I could only think of insults to fling at this beautiful, generous, loving, lonely soul?_

Zero's breath hitched softly in his throat. Despite not wanting to disturb Kaname, he found his hand reaching out of its own volition, very gently smoothing back a lock of dark hair that had fallen over Kaname's ear. The long eyelashes fluttered instantly and Kaname's breathing deepened. Zero watched, completely entranced as a soft smile touched the pureblood's sculpted lips before the dark eyes blinked open a second later.

"Zero..." Kaname's sleepy murmur was unintentionally sexy and Zero swallowed as he let his fingertips glide down the curve of one perfect cheek. Kaname immediately turned his face into the caress, pressing his lips to Zero's palm in a soft kiss.

"Hey," Zero whispered with a shy smile and Kaname melted inside. It felt like he had only just gone to sleep but instead of feeling annoyed at being awakened, particularly when he hadn't gotten much rest, the pureblood was only too happy to see Zero again. He had missed him so much.

"Missed you... c'mere..." Kaname whispered and Zero complied, bending down to kiss the warm, invitingly soft lips. Kaname's eyes had slid closed again but he responded eagerly, his arms coming up to loop around Zero's neck. Reluctantly, the prefect broke the kiss and raised his head before Kaname could pull him down, as inviting as that idea was to him.

"Sleep with me?" the pureblood asked hopefully but Zero shook his head regretfully. "Gotta get to class – last paper to sit for this semester, but I'll cook something for you this evening and bring it here," he offered.

Kaname opened his mouth, looking like he was on the verge of arguing but he sighed and burrowed deeper into the sheets instead.

"Mmm... OK, will catch up on my sleep then," he mumbled, making Zero chuckle softly even as he flushed a little. He had a feeling there was a reason why Kaname wanted to be refreshed when he returned later and the thought sent an immediate wave of heat rushing through his veins and down to his groin.

"I'll bet," he replied dryly, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice but Kaname merely opened his eyes again to deliver a sexy, sleepy smile that had Zero almost forgoing his exam. Quickly turning away from that sinfully sweet temptation, the prefect bent down to rummage in the paper bag on the carpet.

"Here, I brought you something to keep you company in the meantime," he said diffidently and Kaname found himself looking at a pair of familiar black eyes. Hello Kitty seemed happy though, and the pureblood chuckled softly as he pulled the soft toy closer and placed her head on his pillow next to him - she actually smelled a little like Zero now. "She's sweet but I wish it was you lying here," he murmured.

Zero chuckled, shaking his head. _Typical Kaname..._

"Don't say that, you'll hurt her feelings!" he said reproachfully and Kaname smiled.

"As long as I don't hurt yours, Zero..."

Zero shook his head again, grinning. He touched Kaname's hair one more time before getting up from the bed.

"I'll see you this evening, OK?"

"Promise?" Kaname whispered and Zero nodded, his throat feeling tight.

"I promise, Kaname," he whispered and left while he could still remember he had an exam to sit for.

- o -

That evening, as soon as lessons were over and the nobles safely ushered to class, Takuma innocently mentioning to Yuuki something about Kaname wanting to skip tonight's lessons since he was still tired, Zero went back to the Sun Dorms. He showered and changed, then made his way to Cross' kitchen, having already bought what he needed to cook yesterday from the town supermarket. Zero had decided on ginger duck stew, a dish he hadn't cooked for a while.

First, he washed a cup of rice and let it boil on the stove before taking out the bag of duck meat he had hidden in the fridge. Zero had wondered if he should mention it to Cross just in case the older man got one of his culinary fits again and cooked it up but he hadn't dared to. Luckily for the prefect, the Chairman had gone out for dinner last night with Touga Yagari, his ex-sensei, and hadn't even had the chance to rummage around in his own kitchen. Zero sliced some young ginger and chopped a couple of pips of garlic. The duck meat would normally take about an hour of simmering before it was tender enough so Zero used Cross' cherished pressure cooker to shorten the time. He heated up some sesame oil in the pot and sautéed the ginger and garlic before adding a spoon of preserved bean sauce. The duck meat went in next and Zero added some water then closed the pot.

He didn't always like to cook but this time was different since he had already promised Kaname and he found it heartening to cook something for his pureblood lover whom he knew would be unfailingly appreciative of it. With the pressure cooker, the dish was ready in twenty minutes and Zero carefully poured the aromatic stew into a stainless steel, thermal container and placed the steamed rice in another. He then placed both of them into a basket together with plates and cutlery. The Night Class lessons were well underway by now and Zero was thankful not to meet anyone other than the dour night watchman when he reached the Moon Dorms, especially since he was carrying a basket covered with a napkin that didn't succeed in hiding the most fragrant smell coming from within.

When Zero went upstairs, he wasn't at all surprised to find Kaname still deeply asleep on his stomach, his face turned to the side and one arm keeping a now hapless looking Hello Kitty pinned onto his pillow. It was obvious the pureblood hadn't taken good care of himself over the past two weeks and Zero suspected that this was rather a habit with him. Kaname really needed someone to look after him, the prefect mused and coloured slightly as he realised he was the best person to do that.

Starting right now, in fact.

Zero crossed the carpet silently and placed the laden basket on a small table near the window. There was a faint rustle of silk from the bed and when he turned around, Kaname was sitting up, shaking his hair back and covering a huge yawn behind his hand.

"Kaname... did I wake you? Sorry," Zero said softly but Kaname shook his head.

"It's time I was awake, I must have slept the entire day," he said, blinking at the clock on his nightstand and Zero grinned wryly at him.

"You did," he confirmed but Kaname smiled back.

"Something smells delicious," he remarked. "Other than you, I mean," he added and Zero flushed at once.

"Well, you do too," he mumbled, his legs already walking him to the bed even though he had no conscious thought of getting there.

"It's ginger duck stew and white rice," he murmured just before Kaname pulled him down and tumbled him onto his back on the rumpled sheets. Zero didn't mind and he slid his arms around the pureblood's back as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kaname's body was warm even through his silk pyjamas and deliciously sleep soft as well, an enticing combination that sent a sudden spike of desire through Zero. Blood pooled in his groin once more and he groaned as Kaname showed his immediate awareness of it by rubbing his hips against him.

_Well, I'm not the only one who's missed this..._

Zero gasped softly into Kaname's warm mouth as the pureblood's questing fingers slid under his T-shirt and started roaming over his chest. When the breathless kiss finally ended, Kaname raised his head to smile down at Zero as the latter's soft, violet eyes blinked open.

"You feel so good, Zero," Kaname murmured throatily and the flush of desire in Zero's face deepened, his back arching as sensitive fingertips found and played with his nipples, already taut and quivering.

"Uhm, Kaname... dinner..." he mumbled.

Kaname gave him a lazy smile, his eyes warm with adoration and desire.

"What dinner?" he murmured as he pushed Zero's T-shirt higher up so that he could see the pink nubs he was lightly rubbing with his fingers.

"Aah..." Zero gasped again, his back arching a little higher this time as Kaname's sexy lips closed over one of his nipples and tugged it firmly into his mouth.

"D-dinner first..." he managed several breathless moments later, only just managing to recall that the duck was best consumed while still warm. Zero wanted Kaname to enjoy what he had cooked, not endure it. With all the strength he could muster, he gave the happily distracted pureblood a purposeful enough shove and managed to free himself enough to sit up.

"This can wait, Kaname!" Zero insisted and shook his head when Kaname pouted at him. There was an obvious tent in the front of his black pyjama pants but Zero shook his head sternly and the pureblood finally got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, grumbling good naturedly. He turned back at the doorway and smiled at Zero who was still sitting on his bed, unintentionally tempting him with mussed silver hair and a T-shirt that had not been fully tugged down.

"As soon as dinner is finished, then," Kaname drawled, his dark eyes holding both a promise and a warning that he meant more than just kisses and hugs.

- o -

By the time Kaname came out after a swift shower, Zero had already set the small table and scooped out steaming hot rice onto two places. The pureblood had slipped on a black shirt and trousers and was toweling his wavy hair dry.

"Mmm, that smells really good," he commented as he walked towards Zero.

Zero was as usual, captivated by the pureblood's graceful, cat-like movements, even if the intent look in Kaname's eyes made him wonder if he was going to be dinner, instead of his duck stew. Kaname smiled to himself as sudden awareness flared in those beautiful amethyst eyes. Yes, he was very hungry for the prefect's attentions but he supposed that could wait a while since he was also hungry for food. They ate together in a companionable silence, not speaking much other than Kaname praising his duck stew and Zero smiling quietly and somewhat embarrassedly at each lavish but sincere compliment. He was completely relaxed now, happy that Kaname was back and content to bask in his company, especially when Kaname looked like he had nothing better on his mind than spending the next few hours with him.

Kaname had asked for a pot of tea to be sent up and it rounded off their meal nicely, clearing away the rich and slightly oily taste of the stew from their palate.

"Had enough?" Zero asked with a slight smile as he packed the dishes back in the basket and Kaname nodded.

"Of the stew, yes, thank you, but of you? Never!"

That made Zero flush again and Kaname chuckled, an elegant hand reaching out to tilt his lover's face up to his. Zero scowled at him.

"You love embarrassing me, don't you?" he groused but without any real rancour and Kaname shrugged, his eyes warm as he smiled at his still shy lover.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "But you look beautiful and very, very attractive when you blush..."

There was an unmistakable, predatory look in his eyes now and Zero's gaze skittered away even as his flush deepened. Something was fluttering in his stomach now and it wasn't the duck stew. In the next moment, Kaname's fingers entwined around his and the pureblood was pulling him to his feet.

"Bite me, Zero..." Kaname's invitation was direct in its choice of words, but subtly tantalising in the husky timbre of his voice. Zero swallowed as the words and how they were voiced out sent a knot of pure heat plummeting into his stomach.

"I don't have to, you know" he muttered but it was half heartedly voiced as he followed the pureblood willingly to the bed. Kaname sat down on the edge and smiled up at him, still not relinquishing his hand.

"I know, but you want to, and I want you to," Kaname's eyes were almost black pools of liquid desire and Zero swallowed again, getting lost in the heated depths that made goose bumps break out over his skin.

_What the hell..._

Without further ado, Zero sat beside Kaname and started unbuttoning the latter's black silk shirt. As his lover shrugged out of it, Zero pulled his own T-shirt over his head. There was no hesitation as he placed his arms on Kaname's smooth shoulders and pulled him forward, then fitted his own face into the graceful curve of that pale, slender neck and breathing in that wonderful mix of shower gel and unique scent only his pureblood lover had. At odds with his almost aggressive behavior, Zero's lips were almost shy as he pressed them to the creamy skin at Kaname's bite area and felt the pureblood shudder softly in response. Kaname tilted his head back, eyes closing in ecstasy as first Zero's lips and tongue teased him with delightful shyness before his fangs finally claimed his willing flesh.

Zero drank deeply. He didn't need to, but after subsisting on nothing but the tablets for the past two weeks when he had taken Kaname's blood on a regular basis before that made him hungrier than usual and the first few gulps of that rich, crimson nectar tasted like pure ambrosia to him. Kaname was silent, his arms wrapped around Zero's back, slender fingers stroking the warm skin and feeling the light ripple of muscles beneath it as Zero shifted, pressing himself harder against Kaname as if he wanted to get even closer to him, despite the fact that their chests were already pressed flush against each other. Kaname had no complaints whatsoever and merely tightened his arms around Zero obligingly, getting a grateful moan as Zero dug his fangs in deeper and sucked his blood almost fiercely. It was delightful to be needed like this and Kaname ignored how deeply his lover was drinking from him. It was only when he started to feel a little lightheaded that Kaname regretfully slid a hand up Zero's back to thread loving fingers into the silvery hair. He had had a good number of hours' sleep but it wasn't enough to help him fully recover from too many late nights.

"Enough for now, Zero," he murmured gently against the prefect's ear. "You can take more if you want later..." The break would not only give Zero's body a chance to process his heady blood but also give Kaname's body a chance to replenish itself. Zero's eyes blinked open and he fought the almost drugging sense of euphoria that enveloped him each time he drank Kaname's pure blood. Almost hurriedly, he withdrew his fangs and licked the creamy skin clean of that rich, crimson liquid, helping the wounds to close faster.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Kaname," Zero mumbled, sound both chagrined and guilty as he looked down, his head starting to spin with the amount of pure blood he had taken in. There wasn't much blood spilled from Kaname's neck this time but it didn't matter. Zero knew he no longer depended on his lover's blood any more and yet, at the first chance he had gotten, he had latched himself onto Kaname's neck like a leech...

A pair of familiar, elegant hands cupped his face and brought it up, and Kaname smiled into Zero's guilty eyes.

"Don't ever apologise for loving my blood, Zero, or even for taking it," he murmured earnestly. "I just didn't want you to overdose on it, since your body isn't used to large amounts yet."

The guilt faded from Zero's eyes at those reassuring words and he managed a smile.

"Yeah, you're right," he murmured. "Thank you."

Kaname smiled again and they kissed, Zero finding himself being eased onto his back on the bed.

"Kaname... do you need to take from me?" he whispered as those devastating lips started to nuzzle his bite area. Even as he asked, Zero was arching his head back, already extending willing invitation. Kaname shuddered with want, crimson flooding into his eyes but he stopped himself.

_No. Later..._

"It's OK, Zero, I'll take some later," he whispered as he reluctantly moved away from that tempting pulse beating at the hollow of Zero's throat and kissed his way down the softly heaving chest instead. Zero's skin was slightly damp with perspiration now and Kaname lapped it up with delight. His blood lust was something he knew he could control but he wasn't sure if his desire for this wonderful person fell into the same category. More than wanting his blood, Kaname ached to adore Zero with everything he had, and he did.

Soon, Zero was writhing on the silk sheets, soft moans and gasps spilling from his mouth as Kaname bent over him and gave in to his desire to touch and kiss the prefect everywhere. After taking his fill of Zero's heaving chest, the pureblood's lips trailed lower and he pressed deep, slow kisses on his flat stomach, making it twist and knot with desire. Zero groaned, his body unbearably hard and aching for relief. He thrust his jeans clad hips up weakly as Kaname's hand cupped him intimately through the denim and knowing fingertips felt him from base to tip, causing his boxers inside to dampen even more.

With a growl, Kaname unzipped Zero's jeans and pulled them and his boxers off his legs in one swift motion, exposing him completely to his adoring gaze. Zero flushed deeply. He could practically feel the heat of Kaname's searing gaze on his sensitive, throbbing flesh and it only made him harder. Zero shuddered as a warm hand wrapped itself around his erection and fisted it firmly, beginning a slowly and hypnotic rhythm that he knew would drive him right out of his mind.

"Ka-Kaname..." Zero's voice was a breathless, hitching whisper. When those burning eyes looked up at him, Zero gulped. Kaname's intent was written very, very clearly in his eyes – he was going to ravish him intimately this time, not only with his hands but also his mouth. For a moment, Zero felt as if his heart had stopped beating. He was unbearably shy about this but at the same time, he wanted it. He wanted it as much as he wanted to do the same thing back to Kaname, to adore him with everything he had...

Yet it wasn't enough. Pleasuring each other was delicious and satisfactory and Zero knew it would be even more so with the added intimacy of using their mouths on each other for the first time but... it still wasn't enough for him right now. It wasn't _fulfilling_ enough.

Zero wanted more. He wanted more of this. He wanted more of Kaname.

Zero knew that this meant going even deeper into unchartered waters but as he gazed up into those deep, adoring eyes that seemed to worship him, he realised that other than the expected nervousness, he was also feeling an immense and overwhelming longing to just _give _himself to Kaname, to just let go and experience the deepest form of intimacy possible with him. Without conscious thought and without letting himself think any further on this, Zero's hand found and gripped Kaname's wrist, stilling the slow, enticing movements. The pureblood didn't say anything but his eyes held a question.

"No, Kaname..." Zero murmured huskily, holding onto that captivating, dark eyed gaze with soft violet eyes that were wide, scared and trusting all at the same time. "I... no, don't stop..." he added in that same, husky murmur. Kaname frowned a little, looking adorably confused.

"I don't understand, Zero," he whispered uncertainly.

Zero swallowed, feeling his face flush again. He gave a half, deprecating shrug and offered a small, half smile.

"What I mean, Kaname, is... don't stop," he said softly. Zero knew he wasn't making much sense, holding the pureblood's hand still and telling him _not_ to stop at the same time but that was all he could say at the moment. Kaname's eyes went wide as he finally realised what Zero was actually asking him to do. He froze, looking both tempted and fearful at the same time. Kaname had promised Zero that he would wait, that he wouldn't pressure him and the pureblood meant it, he did, but this - this sudden, unexpected offer was _unbelievable_.

"Zero..." Kaname murmured, a surprisingly lost look in his dark, burning eyes. "Are – are you sure?"

_I can wait, I swear I can... OK, I would probably die of want first but at least I would _try _to wait..._

Kaname's sudden uncertainty was adorable to Zero and he smiled shakily as he looked directly into his lover's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Surprisingly, his confirmation only made Kaname look even more lost than before and Zero swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet suddenly dry lips.

"Please, Kaname... make love to me. I want you to."

-- Chapter End --


	23. Chap 23: Come Surrender With Me

**Author Notes:** Here is the long awaited lemon for the two boys. Be prepared for a long drawn out scene, a uke-ish Zero and an emotional Kaname :D Hope it doesn't disappoint and don't forget to let me know, OK?

**Appreciation:** Thanks to **NineOrchids **for reminding me in her review where those capsules should _not _be placed! :D

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero consummate their relationship at long last. The prefect is understandably nervous and Kaname is determined to make it as perfect as he can. Unfortunately for them both, something from the pureblood's past comes between them and Zero is shattered.

-- Chapter Start --

Kaname swallowed, drowning helplessly in the soft but resolute violet gaze meeting his. The pureblood's heart was swelling... swelling with joy, with love and with awe for this very special boy who had chosen to trust him above all else. Kaname felt a familiar sting in his eyes and he didn't dare speak now, terrified that he would just break down. Instead, he lowered his head to kiss Zero's lips reverently, giving a silent promise for a beautiful, tender experience that they would both cherish and remember.

Kaname could feel that Zero was still tense from the slightly stiff way he held his body, from the nervous beat of his heart and from the light, shallow breaths that escaped past his parted lips.

_Zero, my darling..._

"Are you nervous?" Kaname asked softly, a small frown of concern etching itself between his eyebrows. Still holding his gaze, Zero nodded once. Mutely.

With a soft smile flowering on his well shaped lips, Kaname shook his head.

"Please... please don't be, Zero. I'll be as gentle as I can," he whispered almost shakily as he braced one hand on the bed and lifted the other to comb through the soft silver hair, noting distantly that his fingers were trembling. Making love to someone was new to him, too.

_Trust in me, Zero._

Zero read the silent entreaty in those dark eyes and couldn't answer at first – his throat felt like it had sealed up completely so he just nodded again. Even if he hadn't known that Kaname loved him, there was still no mistaking the very tender way he was being regarded right now and Zero knew that he would have no regrets come morning.

"I know," he finally whispered. "I love you."

_And I trust you, Kaname._

Kaname's eyes fluttered closed on a prayer as he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Then he opened moist eyes to smile down at Zero again.

"I love you back," he whispered. He kissed Zero again and the prefect responded immediately, opening his mouth and curling his arms around Kaname's neck. At the same time, the pureblood reached out, using his mental powers to open the top drawer of his nightstand and take out the lube he had placed there. It was a brand new tube of gel that Takuma had given him as far back as a couple of months ago, saying in a very casual and deliberately off-handed way that he had gone to the pharmacy in town to replenish his own supply and thought that the pureblood might not have time to go there himself.

Kaname had been struck speechless at that point. He was pleased at Takuma's understanding and thoughtfulness but a little embarrassed that he hadn't actually thought of getting some himself. Well, Zero on the other hand might not have known that it was at all needed. For now, Kaname placed the tube on the sheets and merely concentrated on pleasuring Zero first. He had wanted to use his mouth and saw no reason to change his mind. Zero's eyes were closed at first as skillful fingertips worried his nipples and he gasped softly as they were in turn replaced by Kaname's lips and tongue. It was only when he felt the kisses and silky hair trailing past his quivering stomach that Zero's eyes snapped open. He lifted his head off the pillow and looked down. Kaname was crouched by his side and bent over his hips but he looked up to see his lover's surprised eyes on him.

"I want to love you, Zero," Kaname murmured huskily and watched the beautiful, stunned eyes widen at his words.

"Uh..." Zero mumbled as he felt the flush on his face spread to his ears.

_Geez, Kaname... what on earth am I supposed to say to that? Absolutely not? Go right ahead? What?!_

Kaname gave a brilliant, devilish grin as he read the conflicting want and shyness in Zero's eyes.

"You don't have to answer that," the pureblood whispered just before he bent his head. Zero's head tipped back on a hoarse cry as his stiff, upright length was suddenly engulfed in tight, moist heat.

"Aaah...!" Zero's fingers clenched on the silk sheets at his sides, hips thrusting up into Kaname's willing mouth. The pureblood couldn't smile right now but his eyes were glowing as he feasted his eyes on his lover's reactions and reveled in the taste of the hard flesh in his mouth. Zero tasted delicious. He really did and Kaname had no hesitation whatsoever with taking him in like this. It was something the pureblood had never done before, but at the same time, it was something he didn't really need to learn. Kaname was a male himself - he knew which parts of the male anatomy felt good when stimulated, which parts needed a gentle, tickling stroke and which parts craved a firmer one.

Zero writhed about on the bed as he was pleasured almost out of his mind, incoherent words tumbling from his flushed lips. Kaname was relentless in his exploration as he used his lips, tongue and teeth on tender, rosy flesh and velvety skin, finding out which caresses and licks made Zero moan, and which nips and sucks made him give those adorable little yelps of surprise...

Zero panted on the bed as he shivered endlessly. His damp chest was heaving and his legs were thrashing about on the sheets as Kaname pushed him closer and closer to what they both knew would be an astounding climax for the prefect. Zero was starting to feel a dreaded certainty that he was going to release right into the pureblood's mouth if Kaname didn't let up. To the reserved prefect, it seemed a horrifying rather than erotic conclusion, and an imminent one as well since Kaname was still suckling and mouthing him skillfully and persistently.

"Ka-Kaname, please...!" Zero protested hoarsely, finally releasing the crumpled sheets to grasp Kaname's bare shoulders desperately. The creamy skin was lightly flushed with desire and slick with perspiration, so Zero gripped them harder.

"Stop! Stop now!" he gasped out and broke off on a shudder as a warm tongue rasped over his sensitive tip insistently, turning his legs to jelly. Reluctantly, Kaname released him and Zero's head fell back onto the pillows in relief, his body still throbbing fiercely.

"Not... not in your mouth, damnit!" he panted as he tried to slow down his racing heart as much as he could.

"Why not?" Kaname asked, sounding curious more than anything else. Zero flushed again as he directed a glare at Kaname that wouldn't have frightened a bug.

"Because...!" the prefect huffed, not knowing what else to say. "Because it would be rude to, that's why...!"

Kaname's eyebrows shot up before he chuckled, shaking his head – he couldn't help it! When Zero's glare intensified, Kaname stopped laughing at once.

"But Zero, I want to," he whispered persuasively, moving up and bending down again to press his lips against Zero's. The prefect groaned softly as he tasted his own scent on those beautiful lips. It... it was _mortifying_.

"Uhm..." Zero couldn't help squirming in embarrassment and Kaname smiled. He could see that they would have to take this one step at a time but he also knew that he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"You're delicious, Zero," he murmured tenderly. "Every part of you is and I want to taste every inch of you, including what you have to give me."

_Oh, geez...!_

Zero groaned, inwardly this time and wished that Kaname wouldn't _say_ things like this.

"Yeah, well..." he mumbled and glanced away, having run out of plausible reasons. Kaname grinned. He had thought of giving Zero release first, to get him to relax for what came next. But perhaps it would be even better to save that as a distraction from the discomfort his lover was sure to experience.

"Well, perhaps not this time," Kaname conceded and Zero relaxed on the sheets, even if a certain part of him was still aching for relief. Kaname reached for the lube and picked it up. He noticed Zero's eyes on it and held it up obligingly.

"Do you know what this is for, Zero?" he asked casually, as if he were holding out a book. The prefect's answer was an immediate deepening of his flush and Kaname was both relieved and amused to know that he wouldn't need to explain this part at least.

"It's, uh... it's for lubrication," Zero mumbled and Kaname nodded solemnly as he handed the tube to him.

"Here, hold this for me."

Kaname wanted Zero to feel comfortable in this in every way, including the practicalities of making love. The prefect took hold of the tube hesitantly and Kaname sat up to remove his trousers. Zero had started to read the instructions on the label but found his attention caught by his lover's naked body and his still rapidly beating heart jumped immediately into his throat. He had seen Kaname unclothed before. He had touched the pureblood intimately as well and even brought him to satisfying, delicious release a few times by now. But his reaction to that maleness was very different this time because it was going to be _somewhere else_ in a short while and that very thought made Zero's throat dry.

Kaname saw how his lover's wide eyes were focused on his arousal and decided not to comment as he took the gel back from the other's suddenly nerveless fingers. Zero felt his heartbeat triple in speed. This was it – he was going to surrender his innocence to the pureblood in a way he had never before considered...

Kaname didn't seem to be in a rush to do that, however. Instead, he bent down to brush his fingertip lightly over a small, raised bump about an inch above the crease of Zero's upper right thigh, and three inches or so away from his now stiffly erect manhood. Zero shivered at once, his eyes darting up to meet Kaname's as he gave a shy, embarrassed smile. The pureblood smiled back as he took Zero's hand and pressed his fingers to a similar bump above the crease of his own upper right thigh.

"At least this time, we won't have to hide in the shower anymore," Kaname murmured teasingly and Zero nodded with a rueful smile. If they happened to be in his room when they pleasured each other, they used his bed but in Kaname's room, they had to stay in the shower and let the running water wash away both the distinct scent of their passion as well as the tantalising one of their blood. Not that it hadn't been fun...

Zero let the small smile on his lips linger as he obligingly caressed the small, raised flesh on Kaname's skin and saw the pureblood's eyes close on an involuntary shiver. For some reason, the charm capsules also rendered the flesh surrounding it extremely sensitive. When Kaname next opened his eyes, their gazes met again and Zero knew he was thinking back to the same thing he was - the night they had inserted the capsules.

- o -

Flashback to two weeks ago when Zero had joined the Night class for their midnight meal...

_While Takuma and the others were still in the living room, Kaname and Zero snuck upstairs to the former's rooms. Deciding where to insert the capsules took a few minutes since neither of them wanted the resultant bump to be noticeable, hence both neck and wrist areas were out. Besides, Kaname said with a completely deadpan expression, inserting the capsules at their bite areas was just inviting the other to accidentally suck them out and worse, swallow them by mistake. _

_Zero couldn't help chuckling as he pictured Aido's horrified expression if that were to happen but the prefect stopped laughing when he saw Kaname's eyes light up with a sudden gleam._

"_What?"_

"_Take off your jeans, Zero."_

"_What?! You want to do, uh, _that _now? You're going to be late for class!"_

_Kaname chuckled in turn, loving how Zero's face was warming up again._

"_I don't mind being late for class, Zero," he reassured his lover. "But I have an idea. Come on..." _

_Without further ado, Kaname reached for Zero's hand and pulled him into the large bathroom before closing the door firmly. The pureblood slipped off his shoes and socks and undid his trousers. He took them off and looked challengingly at the prefect._

_Zero rolled his eyes, tempted despite himself. His hands went to the catch of his own jeans and then he froze, shocked amethyst eyes darting to meet the pureblood's._

"_Kaname, you're not... er, you're not thinking of inserting them... well, _there_, are you?" he asked uneasily._

_Kaname laughed again, tempted to actually say 'yes' just to see Zero's reaction._

"_No. I'm sure that would be fun, Zero, but somewhere nearby would be just as effective and far less painful. Hmm, but your idea _would _allow for a bit more stimulation, I must admit..."_

_Kaname ignored Zero's sudden scowl before the latter looked down and busied himself with removing his jeans. Kaname hid a smile at the fact that while they were still clad in their underwear, they were already half aroused even though nothing had happened yet. Still, being aroused was good since it would allow them to test the capsules' effectiveness in hiding the scent of their 'bodily secretions'. _

_Kaname took a glass from the shelf over the sink and dropped the capsules into it before gesturing for Zero to come nearer. Without any need for words, they both pricked a finger each on the tip of their fangs and let a couple of drops of blood stain each capsule. Zero glanced sideways at Kaname and saw the brief flare of red in those brown eyes as the pureblood reacted to the scent of his blood and knew his own eyes were crimson as well._

"_It would be more comfortable on the bed, but we don't want anyone downstairs to know what we're doing," Kaname murmured as he walked over to the bathtub. Placing the glass on the broad rim of the porcelain tub, Kaname knelt down beside it and gestured for Zero to face him. The prefect obeyed but deliberately looked elsewhere – the snug violet T-shirt he was wearing only came down a couple of inches past his navel and couldn't hide the obvious twitching in the front of his underwear. Zero tried not to notice how near Kaname's face was to his body._

_Kaname was trying his best _not_ to be distracted by the alluring scent of Zero's arousal and the sizable bulge in his underwear, particularly as a small, round stain started to appear on the front of it. Later, Kaname promised himself. Later... _

_Zero might not be comfortable with using his mouth yet but the pureblood promised himself that he would. If not this time, then the next one. For now, the pureblood smoothed his fingertips along the crease of Zero's upper right thigh, eliciting a soft gasp from him._

"_Somewhere around here, I think," Kaname murmured, manfully ignoring his lover's rapidly accelerating heartbeat. He placed his hands on the sides of the prefect's hips and closed his fingers around those firm buttocks before looking up._

"_Zero? I'm going to make a little cut here so that I can insert one of the capsules, all right?" Kaname spoke softly, reassuringly. Zero nodded and Kaname's smile widened playfully._

"_Don't fret, I'll let you do the same thing back to me..."_

_Ignoring Zero's sudden glare, the pureblood carefully took out one of the blood soaked capsules from the glass. He held it between his fingers and looked up at Zero again._

"_Hold still."_

_Zero nodded again, placing his feet slightly apart and leaning a hand on the tiled wall beside him for balance. Kaname then pressed his face to Zero's stomach and the prefect gasped again as a warm tongue dipped into his navel, sending a sudden, deep shiver coursing up his spine. Then Kaname was smiling up at him again._

"_Sorry, couldn't resist!"_

_Zero was still scowling when a finger hooked into the waistband of his underwear and pulled it lower. An instant later, a long fang sank into his flesh, about three inches away from his arousal._

"_Aah...!"_

_Something cold was pressed into the cut and it stung momentarily but almost immediately after that, Kaname was licking the area, urging the cut to heal and savouring the tempting crimson liquid that seeped through. Zero shuddered as his knees wobbled - that cut area was now very sensitive._

"_Ka-Kaname..." he moaned, shallow puffs of his breath escaping past his lips as Kaname continued mouthing the cut until it closed. The pureblood then licked his lips and fingertips clean before standing up._

"_All done, Zero" he said softly before lifting up his own jacket and shirt. The front of his own underwear was also distended, showing he was just as aroused and despite the remaining colour in his face, Zero felt his own embarrassment fade. He knelt down in front of Kaname in turn and tentatively fingered the creamy skin above the pureblood's left thigh._

"_Right one please, Zero..."_

_Zero looked up, surprised. _

"_Why?"_

_He wished he hadn't asked when Kaname gave him a slow, heart stopping smile._

"_Just so that the two capsules won't rub together when we make love..."_

_Oh...!_

_Zero's gaze skittered away and he bit his lip as erotic images suddenly flooded his mind, images of Kaname bending over him, their arms around each other as their hips rose and fell in a steady rhythm..._

"_Right," Zero mumbled, transferring his attention to the other hip. The skin here was just as creamy smooth and perfect as anywhere else on Kaname's body and Zero couldn't help trailing his tongue over the place he planned to cut, after he had tugged the underwear down a little. It was Kaname's turn to groan and Zero kept his lips pressed to the other's skin, breathing in the pureblood's enticing scent as he reached for the remaining blood soaked capsule in the glass._

_Kaname's breath hissed in sharply between his teeth as a small burst of both pleasure and pain flared up in his upper right thigh, courtesy of Zero's fang. Then it felt like a chip of ice was being pushed into his flesh before those warm lips and tongue were soothing his skin again, urging the already closing cut to heal even faster. Zero licked the mingled blood off his fingertips absently as he shifted his gaze to something else and realised that Kaname was even more aroused than before..._

"_Come here," the pureblood growled throatily and Zero found himself being pulled up by his arms. Before he could even take in a breath, Kaname had claimed his lips in a hard, demanding kiss. Zero responded in kind and soon, their aroused fangs had nicked each other's lips, drawing blood that made the kissing turn more erotic than ever as their bodies pressed urgently together. With a muttered curse, Kaname swept Zero up in his arms and strode out of the bathroom, ignoring the prefect's embarrassed struggles to get down._

"_Damnit, Kaname, I can walk!"_

_Kaname merely smiled down at the stormy, amethyst eyes before dumping Zero unceremoniously onto the neatly made bed._

"_I know you can, Zero, but I love carrying you..."_

_Then there was no more time for talk. Zero merely scowled his reply before he pushed Kaname's black shirt out of the way and yanked his underwear down, reaching for his erection even as Kaname went for his..._

End of flashback...

- o -

Zero's smile widened.

"I didn't get to ask you before - so no one suspected anything when you went back downstairs that night?"

Kaname knew what Zero meant and shook his head solemnly.

"No one, Zero," he reassured the prefect who looked relieved to know that the capsules were effective after all.

"Well, no one except Aido," continued Kaname in a deliberately thoughtful tone and Zero's mouth fell open.

"What?!"

Kaname shrugged casually, keeping his face straight with an effort.

"He was looking at me so I just nodded to show him we had tested it out," he replied just as casually and slanted an innocent look at a spluttering Zero.

"Right..." The prefect managed to inject some sarcasm into his voice and Kaname grinned at him unrepentantly. He unscrewed the cover of the tube in his hand and squeezed some of the colourless, odourless gel out onto his fingertips before replacing the top. When he looked at Zero, his expression was serious once more.

"Are you ready, Zero?" he asked gently and the prefect blinked. He looked nervous but resolute all over again.

"Yeah... "

"Then relax," Kaname purred as he gently shifted Zero's legs apart and pushed them up so that his knees were bent. Kaname then closed one hand around the prefect's slowly softening erection and started to pump it slowly, bringing it back to full arousal. Zero's muscles turned weak when a thumb teased the rosy head of his erection and he inhaled sharply as slicked fingers started spreading cool gel all around the place no one else but him had ever touched before. And only strictly to clean himself.

Zero gulped, fighting the instinctive urge to close his thighs. He knew what Kaname was doing, of course.

_The male entrance is very tight and lacks its own lubrication. Hence, sufficient application of an external lubricant and proper stretching (usually called 'prepping') of the area, both in and out, is needed before it can be breached by another male's erection with bearable discomfort._

Zero's face flamed anew as his mind recalled some of the text he had once read. The dry way the facts were presented were in no way similar to actually feeling it put into practice, and Zero's eyes flew to Kaname's face as a single finger slowly worked its way just inside him. It didn't hurt but it felt... strange, even weird.

Kaname smiled reassuringly down as Zero gripped one of his arms, amethyst eyes wide and lips parted a little.

_Don't worry, Zero. I will do everything in my power to make your first time a memorable one, I promise._

"Shhh... relax, Zero. It doesn't hurt at all, right?" he murmured and got a shaky smile in return.

"No..."

"We'll take it slow, just relax."

Kaname continued to whisper words of encouragement as he slowly worked his finger deeper and deeper into Zero's tight, virgin depths. The pureblood's breath caught in his throat at the prefect's warmth - it was going to feel so unbearably good when he finally laid claim to his shy lover.

"Unh!"

Zero's eyes closed and he grimaced a little as Kaname slowly pushed a second, gel slicked finger into him and paused, giving him a moment before pushing deeper. Zero bit his lip as both pain and pleasure fought for his attention. It was still _weird_ but not really as gross as how he thought it would be when he had actually read about it the first time. In fact, now that he was actually feeling it for real... Zero's breath quivered out of his lungs as those long, slender fingers pushed even deeper into him.

Kaname then tried something different – he twisted his wrist slowly from side to side so that his fingers could rub and tease Zero's inner walls and smiled when the prefect gasped in surprise, eyes going wide. Unexpected but welcome pleasure was winning over pain and unconsciously, Zero pushed his hips down onto the fingers, inexplicably wanting to take them in deeper. Kaname happily obliged, his other hand still fisting Zero slowly as he continued to watch his reaction closely. Panting softly, Zero pushed himself up onto his elbows, tipping his head back and shifting his legs wider apart as Kaname started thrusting his fingers deeper within him. First in, then almost completely out, then back in again in slow, sure movements that brought out those shivery little moans from Zero that Kaname loved to hear. After a minute or so, his fingers slid out and Zero's eyes snapped open.

"Kaname?" he breathed but the pureblood smiled down at him and shook his head.

"Not quite there yet, Zero," he replied as he reached for the tube and squeezed more gel out. Zero sighed in pleasure as Kaname's lubricated fingers pressed into his now willing body but he winced as the stretch started to hurt – Kaname was now wriggling his third finger in and Zero's entrance protested. Sharply.

"Aahhh!"

Kaname stopped at once, a vaguely haunted look flitting through his eyes.

"Sorry..." Zero found himself whispering and Kaname suddenly wanted to smile and cry at the same time. He removed his hands from Zero's body and moved up to kiss his lover softly on the lips.

"Why are you apologising?"

Zero bit his lip, looking adorably shy.

"Well, you keep having to stop..." he mumbled and Kaname chuckled, feeling unexpectedly near tears. He quickly pressed a kiss onto the silvery strands that half hid Zero's shy gaze from him and then shifted to lie next to him on his side. Kaname propped his head on one hand and trailed the fingers of his other hand on Zero's damp, softly heaving chest.

"Is there a deadline I don't know about?" the pureblood teased gently. "It's fine, Zero. We've got all night..."

Zero raised an eyebrow and Kaname smiled as he tweaked the taut nipple next to him, making the prefect's breath hitch softly.

"I'm sure your teacher won't mind your absence in tomorrow's class now that the exams are over, right?"

Zero had started to turn to face Kaname but unbidden, another line of text came to the prefect's mind and he almost blanched.

_Even with proper care and sufficient lubrication, the male who is taken will usually feel some discomfort for a good few hours after sexual intercourse. The severity of the pain will of course depend on how hard and how long he was stretched._

"Uh, I guess not," Zero muttered, quickly looking away since he knew his face was flaming again. Kaname beamed at him before kissing one warmly flushed cheek and then moving down to kneel between Zero's legs. The gel on his fingers was starting to dry a little so he reached for the tube again.

_At this rate, I'll have to get some more before long..._

Kaname started again and Zero held his breath as one set of gel slicked fingers teased his erection and another set moved within him. The fresh layer of gel helped and slowly, the pain of being stretched with three fingers faded, to be replaced with pleasure again. Kaname was relieved to see those dear violet eyes flutter closed in bliss and he started thrusting his fingers deeper into Zero's body, feeling his own desire spike sharply.

_Soon... soon._

Quite by accident, the tips of Kaname's deeply buried fingers brushed over a very small, raised bump inside Zero's passage, making the prefect tense up on a gasp of surprise as his eyes flew open again. He gave a little shudder as sharp tingles of pleasure radiated unexpectedly from his core, shivering up his spine, spreading outwards and surging into his groin, making him even harder in Kaname's hand. The pureblood paused.

"Zero?"

The prefect's startled eyes flew to Kaname's.

"Uhm..." he murmured, fidgeting on the sheets as he found himself flushing again. "That, uh... that felt _good_..."

Kaname smiled, very pleased that he had found what he was looking for. In exactly two seconds, he found that spot again and stroked it. Zero reacted immediately, twisting on the sheets as his breath came out in a sudden rush.

"Haah..."

This time, Kaname didn't let up. He rubbed against that spot ceaselessly, fascinated by the sheer, raw pleasure dancing over Zero's face as he squirmed restlessly on the bed. Kaname loved it, he absolutely _loved_ it when Zero was drowning in pleasure, pleasure that he had caused...

"Kaname, stop – I... please stop!" Zero's chest heaved as he gasped out the words and tried to pull away. It was torture to stop but this wasn't how he wanted to come, as blissfully wonderful as it was. Yes, he was so very aroused now and he wanted the high of an orgasm but more than that, and as unmanly as it sounded, he wanted Kaname to be _inside_ him when it happened. The pureblood stopped.

"Zero?"

Zero looked up into the beautiful, glowing eyes, his heart squeezing softly at the open adoration there. But barely held back need was there too, in Kaname's pale, damp chest that was heaving almost painfully, in the light clenching of the muscles in the flat stomach, and in the proud thrust of the weeping erection pointing straight at him. Zero lifted one arm and curled it around Kaname's neck, pulling him down slightly so that he could place his lips next to the pureblood's ear.

"Take me, Kaname. Now," he whispered. At this moment, Zero no longer found it weird or strange to want to be claimed by Kaname. He loved this wonderful, generous being and he wanted him in every way that mattered. Zero wanted Kaname to claim his body and make it his, just like how the pureblood had already claimed his heart much, much earlier.

_I love you, Kaname. I want you._

His heart thudding in his chest, Kaname obediently pulled his fingers out of the hot depths of his lover's quivering body and nodded. Without breaking eye contact, he reached for the tube of gel again and squeezed a little more out, this time coating his rigid length with the clear liquid, even though it was already leaking freely. Kaname tossed the tube aside and placed his hands under Zero's buttocks, lifting them slightly as he shifted closer.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a whisper, and a loving smile trembled on Zero's lips. He nodded, eyes closing and fingers shifting to grip Kaname's shoulder as he felt something hard and blunt start to probe at his ready entrance. Zero wasn't really that afraid anymore but he was feeling vulnerable and rather exposed now that his bent legs were spread wide on either side of Kaname. The pureblood took a deep breath, barely feeling the drop of sweat that was slowly trickling down his cheek.

With a prayer on his lips, he pushed forward. Zero's breath hissed out as he felt his body being stretched again. It wasn't that painful initially but when Kaname rocked his hips forward a second time and pushed the head of his arousal past the tender ring of muscle, a fresh wave of pain hit Zero. He was still a virgin and despite Kaname's careful and loving prepping, the prefect felt his tender flesh protest sharply as it gave way. Tiny, almost invisible tears appeared on his skin as it struggled to accommodate Kaname's considerable size. Hot tears stung Zero's eyes and his grip on Kaname's shoulder tightened but he held his breath, determined not to make a sound.

Kaname rocked against him once more, pushing himself further inside as his hands kept Zero's hips lifted and immobile. The prefect squeezed his eyes shut as the pain intensified.

"Unh..." he groaned involuntarily before he inhaled sharply and clenched his jaw. His body had inevitably tensed up and Kaname stopped at once, breathing hard and fast.

"I'm sorry..."

Tear wet eyes blinked open and Zero exhaled softly.

"No. No, it's OK. Don't - don't stop, Kaname..."

He drew a breath and braced himself but Kaname only shook his head. Zero was unbelievably hot... unbelievably tight... but also in pain and Kaname would rather die than just take him like that. Zero was more than just his lover, he was his life.

"Shh, it's OK, we can take a breather. Shh..." Fingers gently combed through the silver hair but Kaname had stilled his hips despite the tantalising heat he was half buried in, and he bent down to offer a gentle kiss instead.

"Relax, Zero."

_Well, that is _definitely _easier said than done_...

The wry thought appeared in Zero's brain but he tried. He lay back on the bed and gripped Kaname's upper arms with both his hands, as if trying to transfer the tension from his lower body to there instead. Taking a deep breath, Zero consciously relaxed the muscles in his hips and buttocks, trusting in Kaname to not push in any more right at that moment. The pureblood continued to keep himself still, not even breathing as Zero loosened his thigh muscles next and the tearing, stretching pain in his rear eased up a bit. Kaname only started to breathe again when he saw the cautious relief on Zero's face. Then tentative violet met brown.

"It's better now," Zero whispered huskily and Kaname nodded. He gave his lover a moment more as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on either side of Zero's arms, then slowly pushed forward again. At the same time, he gently kissed the prefect's neck and shoulders, trying to distract him from the pain and guiltily aware of the salty scent of tears. Zero caught at his lower lip with his teeth again, trying _not_ to think of the almost unbearable stretching of his body as it slowly but willingly accepted Kaname.

Midway, Zero's breath hitched on a sudden sob and he tensed up again. Kaname shuddered as he instantly held himself rigid once more, giving his lover another moment to adjust and to recover. Zero tried to relax himself as he reached up to press his lips to Kaname's before lying down again.

"I'm OK, Kaname. Don't stop," Zero whispered, bringing his knees up a little more in a show of trust. Kaname smiled at him, shakily, lovingly.

"I won't. I love you, Zero," he murmured huskily.

_So, so much..._

Zero swallowed.

"I love you, too," he murmured back. Then Kaname was sliding even deeper into his virgin depths and Zero gave a soft "Aah...!" of surrender, his fingers digging hard into the pureblood's shoulders, nails biting into flesh and drawing blood. Kaname hardly felt it - the muscles in his back were bunching as he fought the urge to claim his lover completely, shuddering with the effort of holding back, of going slow. Zero could sense that as well and he looked at Kaname and nodded. Kaname felt the trembling hips below his relax again as Zero smiled tentatively at him.

_Now, Kaname. Now..._

Taking another deep breath, Kaname thrust his hips forward with one swift, sure movement, pushing the rest of his length inside his lover until their hips met snugly. Zero cried out sharply at the sudden invasion, arching his neck and back as his sensitive passage was suddenly filled with all that Kaname had to offer. It made Zero's lower body throb fiercely with raw fire but it was a flame born of both pain and pleasure even as more hot tears filled his eyes and spilled over. Yes, it hurt. It hurt a lot but...

Zero never would have believed this before but despite the tearing pain, it actually felt unimaginably _good _to hold a part of Kaname inside him. That damned book had made it sound like this was nothing more than a physical joining of two bodies but to Zero, it felt so much more that just that. He felt as though he was not only giving himself to Kaname but also sheltering and protecting the pureblood at the same time. Besides, the worst of it was now over. Zero relaxed onto the bed with relief and true enough, the pain started to subside. It soon receded to a nagging ache that was far more bearable than the sharp discomfort of before.

Kaname gave a long drawn out sigh, sounding almost tired as he lowered his upper body to rest on Zero's chest and nuzzled his face into the inviting curve of the prefect's neck. Zero could feel the rapid, almost ragged puffs of breath against his skin and he immediately curled his arms and legs around Kaname, pulling him even closer. They lay there quietly for a long moment, wrapped in each other's embrace, heart resting against pounding heart.

Zero pressed trembling lips to Kaname's damp shoulder, feeling unexpectedly overwhelmed. To him, this really was more than just making love. This was trusting one another and believing in one another. Kaname had shown amazing restraint earlier, and his patience and tenderness touched the prefect very deeply, making him feel rather weepy now - Zero couldn't help sniffling softly to himself.

Kaname swallowed hard at the soft, hitching sounds next to his ear. He was feeling rather emotional himself and quickly buried his face deeper in the crook of Zero's neck, taking deep breaths of his lover's soft scent to keep himself grounded. At this moment, the pureblood was too distracted to even think of biting Zero even though the prefect had taken a lot from him earlier. All Kaname could think of right now was the sheer magnitude of the gift that his shy and reserved lover had given him.

_I probably don't deserve you, Zero. No, I know that I don't but I don't care because I will never give you up. Never._

For someone as male and as strong as Zero was, for someone who had been his fiercest rival not too very long ago, to submit to him, another male and a pureblood vampire at that, to hold himself vulnerable like this and to allow someone to claim his body instead of being the one to claim...

Kaname was completely humbled at Zero's beautiful show of trust and love. He knew how vulnerable the prefect had to be feeling right now. Kaname _knew_... oh God, he knew. How could anyone in his position now _not_ be affected by that immense show of trust, how could anyone _not_ want to respond to that with gratitude and tender care?

... _but you don't have to worry, because it's me, Zero. It's just me and I promise, you won't ever regret this._

Kaname shuddered as his shaky emotions swelled in a sudden wave that threatened to get the better of him. He wanted to tell Zero how he felt about him, how thankful he was to have him in his life and in his arms but Kaname was feeling so vulnerable right now, even if it wasn't his legs being spread, and even if it wasn't his body that was being penetrated and in pain. Not even the warm arms around him or the soft, shy kisses on his shoulder could stop a sudden shiver of disquiet, of feeling forever tainted, forever unworthy of this wonderful, shining soul who had found him.

Kaname tried to push away his fear. Now was _not_ the time for it to interrupt this intensely beautiful and private moment between him and Zero. But the pureblood's guard was significantly lowered now and the strong mental barriers that he kept locked and bolted as much as possible cracked again, just like the time he was injured by those rogue vampire hunters in the park. His body was weakened by having burned the candle at both ends for the past two weeks and having given a significant amount of his blood to Zero earlier. To add to that, Kaname's control was worn down by his fear that he would hurt Zero in their maiden attempt at making love and the extra care he had taken earlier with the slow, careful prepping.

The accumulation of all these factors took a toll on Kaname and rendered him susceptible to the old fear that had never really left him. It slipped out quietly through the crack in that barrier in his mind and found its way to his pounding heart, twining sinuously around it. Kaname shivered again, feeling cold and numb despite the warm arms and legs that were tightly and lovingly wrapped around him.

_No... no. Not now. Focus on Zero._

With sheer force of will, Kaname shook off his fear and his weariness. He raised himself onto his elbows to look down at his silent lover, dark eyes tracing the moist tracks that ran from the closed eyelids into the damp, silver hair. Slowly, those eyelids blinked open and Zero was looking at him with tear wet eyes in that beguiling shade of soft, soft violet. The prefect gave a shy, half smile.

"Kaname?" he whispered as he gave a meaningful little push of his hips and Kaname smiled in return, very much relieved to be distracted from his thoughts. He started pulling out of Zero in a torturously slow movement, making both of them shudder as the mere act caused a delicious friction of sensitive flesh rubbing against flesh. Zero's back automatically arched up into Kaname's chest.

"Aahhh..." Zero groaned. Despite this being his first time, it had already seemed so right to have Kaname fill him like this and his insides were already missing the pureblood's possession. But almost immediately, Kaname's hips were rocking forward again and his arousal took up residence in that incredibly snug, warm body once more. Zero uttered a strangled gasp of pained pleasure at the sudden stretch and was abruptly reminded of some lingering tenderness in his body but it was Kaname who groaned this time. He pulled almost completely out again and gave Zero a moment before pushing back into him. It became a little easier now. Zero was still very tight but his passage accommodated the pureblood more smoothly now with the aid of the lube. Still, Kaname persisted with slow and careful movements, digging deep into his reserves as he forced himself to take his lover gently, carefully.

Zero couldn't bear it. When Kaname thrust into him the next time, the prefect's hips rose tentatively to meet his and he moaned when he felt his arousal being rubbed between their lower bodies, increasing his pleasure. Zero's eyes closed on a soft sigh, lost in the sheer beauty of their joining. How could he ever have thought that making love with a male would be weird or gross? It all depended on who you were with and Zero knew he was with the one he loved, and the one who loved him back. Zero knew that it was because he had willingly surrendered his body that this was all so incredibly wonderful to him.

_Kaname... Kaname..._

Zero's breathing unevened as pure need tightened his body and tensed his muscles. Kaname wasn't hitting that special spot in his core now since his thrusts weren't deep and hard enough but Zero didn't mind. His arousal was still trapped between their bodies and getting the delicious friction it needed, as was the very sensitive skin over the buried capsule above his right thigh. Zero was also getting undone by the tender, careful way Kaname was making love to him now and his heart swelled with love for this wonderful, wonderful person.

_Kaname, you make me feel so special. I - I was so scared of this, of giving myself to you because of what it could mean, you being a pureblood... me being an ex-human vampire. But I don't feel that way right now. I don't feel like I'm degrading myself in any way or that I'm forced to give up my pride. I just feel special... and loved._

Even to himself, the words sounded much too personal and embarrassing. Zero kept silent even though their bodies were already intimately joined with one another but it didn't feel right to keep his thoughts from Kaname and Zero tried to show his gratitude and love for him in another way, gliding his hands over the smooth skin of Kaname's back and pulling him down to press soft, loving kisses on his face. Zero continued exploring his lover's body, enjoying the feel of trailing lightly calloused fingertips over smooth, damp skin as his hips rose to meet Kaname's each time.

_I love you, Kaname... I love you._

Zero felt the tension in him coil even tighter with each careful thrust that filled him to the brim, that rubbed his erection between their bodies. He closed his eyes in utter bliss, savouring the need building up in his body as Kaname continued to slowly thrust in and out of him, and gave himself up to the sheer pleasure of being made love with such sweet, tender care. Kaname saw his lover lose himself in the slow, hypnotic rhythm of their bodies and although that sight should have filled him with joy and satisfaction, it was fear instead that caught hold of his heart. Kaname didn't know who or what was Zero thinking about right now and it made him anxious. He need to know... he needed to know if it was him.

"Zero, say my name..."

The prefect's eyes blinked open again.

"What?" he asked uncertainly.

"Say my name," Kaname repeated softly but urgently. He needed more than just the act of making love to Zero, more than just the physical contact that was keeping him entwined with his lover. He needed... _assurance_. Rock solid, verbal assurance that Zero wasn't making love with him merely for the physical pleasure of the experience but because the prefect wanted him and needed him as much as he was needed in return.

If he could think rationally at this moment, Kaname would know that he was being silly and paranoid. He already knew that Zero loved him deeply and the prefect's honest yet shy reactions of pleasure were unmistakably genuine. Even now, Zero was holding him close and caressing him with loving hands. But Kaname wasn't feeling at all rational now. He was once again shaky and emotional, his usual cool self-confidence having eroded in the wake of Zero's earlier pain and tears. Kaname felt as though he hadn't been as careful as he could have, that he had somehow failed Zero in making this experience beautiful enough for him, _perfect_ enough.

"Ka-Kaname..." Zero whispered. For a moment, he thought he saw something mirrored in the pureblood's eyes but it was gone in a flash. Kaname started moving again, pulling almost completely out of Zero's body and then pushing in again with a slow but deep thrust.

"Aahhh..." Zero groaned at the unbelievable sensation as he was filled once again and the coils of tension tightened in his gut, raw pleasure radiating out from the stretch caused by Kaname's solid, throbbing length.

"Again, Zero. Say my name..."

"Kaname?" There was a tentative question attached to his name this time but Kaname had closed his eyes and he didn't see the puzzlement in Zero's eyes as he withdrew again.

"Say my name, Zero!" Kaname pleaded once more as he raised his upper body and braced his weight on his elbows. He rubbed his hips seductively and sinuously against Zero's without thrusting back into him, and the prefect's back arched on a soft gasp of need as his leaking arousal was trapped between their bodies.

"Kaname," protested Zero, arching his hips up.

_Please, don't stop now..._

Zero could feel the swollen head of Kaname's arousal inside him, but just barely. Almost desperately, he dug his heels into the backs of Kaname's thighs, trying to pull him deeper into his body. Surprisingly though, the pureblood resisted and Zero almost growled as he tried again and again to get Kaname inside him, his fangs lengthening in sheer frustration.

"My name, Zero, say it!" Kaname insisted instead. His jaw was clenched and his eyes surprisingly stubborn as he refused Zero's attempts to merge their bodies again. Kaname was enraptured by the hot sheen of desire glazing Zero's beautiful eyes and at the way he was panting and writhing beneath him but at the same time, the dark fear in his heart needed more than just the visual confirmation of Zero wanting his possession. Kaname needed so much to _hear_ it as well and that need was overriding all his other sensibilities. He could see Zero lying beneath him, his silver hair fanning onto the pillow and his beautiful eyes beckoning to him, but he was blind to the confused shyness that had started to cloud the soft, violet depths. Another emotion was flickering in those eyes but at this point in time, he didn't wonder what that was.

"Kaname, please..." Zero whispered. He didn't know why but his chest was inexplicably aching. Zero bit his lip in confusion, accidentally drawing blood with his fangs and Kaname shuddered hard in response. He swooped down immediately to lick away the tempting drop of crimson, his lips trembling for a brief moment against the other's. Immediately, Zero responded to that kiss, or tried to. His body was still feeling horribly vulnerable but it was his heart he was trying to reassure now, with the strange way Kaname was acting. He needed that kiss but unexpectedly, the pureblood had already jerked his face away.

Kaname knew that his fangs were already out and he was illogically terrified that he would end up biting Zero while he made love to him. Kaname didn't want that. Well, not for their first time, anyway. But he wanted something else from Zero, something that was surely painless enough to give. It was just the simple assurance that Zero wanted and needed him. That was all...

"Again, Zero – say my name!"

Zero's chest was aching even more after that near kiss and he drew in a shuddering breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob, only Kaname was too lost in his haze of uncertainty and fear to notice.

"Kaname!" Zero finally sobbed out as he tried to pull his lover down to him again.

_Yes! It's me you want, isn't it, Zero? I have to know... I have to! Tell me it's me you want, tell me!_

"Again. Louder!" Kaname begged, only he was holding on so tightly to his desire that it made his voice a lot harsher than he had intended it to, and the words came out sounding far more like a command than the pure entreaty that he had intended.

It was at that moment that Zero finally realised why his heart was aching so much. He couldn't bear to hear Kaname _ordering_ him like this but at the same time, he felt like he was going to come apart if the pureblood stopped making love to him now, after he had taken him in that beautifully tender and caring way. Zero didn't know why the pureblood was acting so different now but he understood one thing – Kaname was only going to make love to him if he continued to cry out the pureblood's name again and again as he had been told to.

_Oh God... is this what you really want, Kaname? My pride?_

Zero had already surrendered his body but it looked like it wasn't enough. Hovering uncertainly, torn between wanting that breathtaking pleasure and wanting to hang on to his pride, Zero hesitated for a long, heartbreaking moment but in the end, he still surrendered the latter on a quivering sigh of defeat.

"Kaname, please! Take me!" Zero cried out desperately, arms and legs clinging tightly around the pureblood. At this moment, sacrificing his pride seemed like a small thing especially when he was instantly rewarded for his obedience. With a hoarse cry of triumph that mirrored the fierce joy exploding in his heart, Kaname rammed back into Zero again, filling him completely in one long stroke and shuddering at the delicious tightness that engulfed him completely from base to tip. Zero's heat was enough to send his desire skyrocketing again and Kaname clung desperately to his tenuous control as he sheathed himself deeply within his lover.

_No, not yet, not yet!_

"Zero..."

"Kaname!"

Zero's head thrashed about on the pillows as a strangled scream of the pureblood's name escaped his throat – that last thrust had reached his inner core and finally brushed against that sensitive spot. Holding on tightly to Kaname, Zero squeezed his burning eyes shut and pushed his trembling hips up again and again, meeting each of Kaname's fast, sure thrusts as the pureblood claimed him now without stopping and without being in the least bit gentle. Again... and again... and again.

Zero understood now. Kaname would give him absolute, earth shattering bliss but he wanted something in return. Zero was hungering so much for that beautiful, perfect rapture that he didn't think he could bear for Kaname to stop now. He shouted out the pureblood's name with reckless abandon and for each cry, he was rewarded with a ruthless thrust that sent his pleasure soaring higher than ever even as dark despair dragged his heart down into hell. But no matter what the cost was to his shattered pride, Zero knew that he never wanted Kaname to stop.

The pureblood didn't stop – at this point, he couldn't. Fierce triumph was beating in his heart and it finally drove the fear out of there and slammed it back in the dark cell where it belonged with almost savage glee. Zero had called _his_ name, Zero had proved that he needed and wanted _him_ as much as Kaname wanted him. The desperation in the pureblood was finally satisfied at the undeniable confirmation and he let his body drive them both relentlessly towards the inevitable conclusion, slamming into Zero now with a desperation that rivaled the prefect's jerky, earnest movements.

The tension finally exploded in their bodies and in their minds, and they both shuddered helplessly in the wake of their intense orgasms. Zero gave a final, hoarse cry as his body tensed a final time before he expelled his pleasure in between their heaving, sweat slicked bodies. A couple more thrusts from Kaname sent Zero soaring even higher and the pureblood followed him with a deep shout of satisfaction as he finally toppled over the edge and pumped his essence deep within Zero's willing body. They continued to milk each shuddering wave of sensation from each other with a few more desperate thrusts of their hips before they collapsed back onto the bed, Kaname sprawling bonelessly on top of Zero. He had felt the warm liquid of Zero's passion on his skin as surely as he had felt the deep contractions that had squeezed his flesh deliciously and mercilessly.

Kaname felt weak in the aftermath of such intense pleasure but he didn't mind because he was also filled with deep and complete satisfaction at having given equal pleasure back to Zero. The exhausted pureblood rested his head on the prefect's chest, hearing the thudding heartbeat that was only just beginning to slow as he let himself relax in his lover's trembling embrace. Closing his eyes, Kaname relished the perfect tenderness of letting his loved one hold him and felt safer and happier than he ever had in his life. He was reluctant to leave the tight body he was still safely sheltered in, but he made one last effort before sleep claimed him.

"Zero, you were 'mazing..." he mumbled sleepily. "Love you..."

With those words, Kaname yawned hugely and drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep, unaware that his lover hadn't answered him. Zero was just staring up at the ceiling. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly spent and replete with satisfaction but it wasn't _fair _because he was heartbroken at the same time. The whole thing had started so very beautifully and Zero's heart was overflowing with tenderness and gratitude to Kaname for making his first time so special, for making him feel so loved and so... _cherished_.

But as for what came after that... Zero shifted uneasily, trapped by the weight of the warm, unmoving body lying over his. A part of him was feeling very tender now and something warm had started to seep out from there, stinging the tears in his sensitive flesh that were just only starting to mend. But it was another type of liquid that Zero was more concerned with. Hot tears of shame had pooled in his eyes but he stubbornly willed them not to fall until he was absolutely sure that Kaname was deeply asleep.

Only then did Zero give in to his pain. Lying on the rumpled sheets with Kaname on top of him and breathing in the scents of their mingled sweat and passion, Zero started to sob quietly to himself. He had just gone through the most astounding and beautiful experience of his life but it had cost him his pride and all he wanted to do now was cry his heart out.

-- Chapter End --


	24. Chap 24: Come Confess With Me

**Author Notes:** Thank you again for all your reviews! The last chapter was a record breaker as far as TOHOM is concerned, LOL... Here is the next chapter, posted a day earlier as a thank you to you all. Uhm, you know how I usually write sweet and sappy? Well, this chapter is extra sweet and extra sappy so be warned! _–cringes-_ Still, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to let me know!

I've also updated my profile so do take a peek!

**Appreciation:** I've had many lovely reviews but **VaneCaos**' one especially for Ch23 is worth its weight in gold. You always make me think harder, dear! :D Thank you!

**Summary:** Zero is understandably hurt and confused by Kaname's actions but the pureblood is happily oblivious of it and gets a shock when he finally finds out what he had inadverdently done. It's up to him to rectify matters between them now.

-- Chapter Start --

_The following morning..._

Zero's eyelids fluttered as he slowly slid from a deep sleep into half wakefulness. He was lying on his back and automatically, he started to turn onto his side. Halfway though, he froze and his sleep soft features tightened in unexpected pain.

_Ouch. That _hurts_. _

The pain shooting up from his rear and the unusual soreness of his insides abruptly reminded Zero of what had happened last night and he winced as he slowly continued rolling onto his side. The side of the bed he was facing was empty and Zero suddenly remembered why he had been lying on his back while he slept. Cautiously, he glanced over his shoulder. Kaname was also lying on his back on the other half of the bed, one bare arm flung above his head on the pillow and the other stretched out towards Zero. The silk sheets were tangled around his waist and his bare chest rose and fell with deep, even breaths.

_So that's why I'm feeling cold..._

Zero had managed to tug some of the covers over them last night, despite Kaname lying on top of him. The action made Zero more than aware of the aches in his body and the unusual and uncomfortable feeling of something seeping down his thigh when he moved his legs. Kaname rolling off him later had resulted in the pureblood taking the covers with him and leaving Zero naked and feeling a bit chilled.

Zero swallowed at the sight of the deeply asleep pureblood, the ache in his chest awakening with sudden intensity. It had been hours before he finally dropped off to sleep but even after crying his heart out, it still hurt. It hurt even more than his body did. Zero rolled out of bed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Kaname up even though the pureblood was obviously deeply asleep and did not even stir.

As Zero stood up and took a step, the pain in his lower body registered again and even more unsubtly this time.

_Ow... Damn._

Biting his lip and feeling his cheeks grow hot again, Zero escaped to the bathroom. He closed the door firmly behind him before switching on the smaller, shaded light over the mirror. It lit the large bathroom with its soft glow and Zero surveyed his appearance numbly in the large mirror that ran the entire length of the wall. Physically, he looked pretty much the same as he ever had, except that his hair was sticking up rather more than usual.

But Zero knew better. He wasn't the same _inside_. He had been changed. Irrevocably and irreversibly changed by Kaname. By his kisses, his touches, his tenderness, his passion... and his possession. Zero knew he had the bruises however mild they were, as well as the soreness and the physical evidence to show for it. His head fell forward and he wrapped his arms around himself, trembling violently, his face even hotter than before. He had willingly surrendered his virginity to Kaname last night. Very, very willingly in fact, but he felt as if he was going to explode with all the mixed up feelings crowding his mind and heart.

It wasn't that it had been forced – Zero knew it was what he wanted, as much as Kaname did. In fact, _he_ was the one who had asked Kaname to make love to him.

It wasn't that it had been unpleasant or distasteful - on the contrary, it had been truly, mind blowingly wonderful. Amazing.

It wasn't that Kaname had been rough or inconsiderate – no, the pureblood was the epitome of gentleness last night; he had been understanding, patient and loving.

It was just - just - Zero's shoulders slumped and a heavy sigh escaped his slightly trembling lips. It was what had happened _after_ that. It was what Kaname had said. Or rather... what he had _ordered _Zero to say.

More of the same warmth that had stung his tender, bruised flesh earlier started to slowly trickle out of him now that he was standing upright and Zero's flush deepened as he grabbed tissues from the box on the vanity counter. Quickly, he pressed them to his rear to wipe away the thickened liquid. Like he needed any reminder on what the pureblood had done or where he had actually _been_.

But it wasn't as if Zero hadn't known that this would happen when two males made love to one another, right?

_One would take... and the other would give. _

_One would claim... and the other would surrender._

Zero's shoulders started to shake again.

_One would dominate... and the other would submit. _

He hunched over the sink, choking down a sob that was trying to escape past his throat.

_One would assert his superior position... and the other - the other would _beg_ for it._

Zero knew that he had begged last night. He had _begged for it_, plain and simple. He had given up his pride and just... pleaded for Kaname to take him. He had shouted out the pureblood's name again and again because he knew he couldn't bear for Kaname to stop what he was doing.

Zero's heart constricted painfully as he choked down another sob. He hadn't thought that Kaname was the sort of person who wanted or needed that. The pureblood's control was usually so impeccable, especially last night and he was almost always very gentle and caring with Zero but... perhaps that's what came from him being a pureblood - the innate need to control, to subjugate, even if it was someone they loved with all their heart as Zero knew Kaname loved him.

Yes, Kaname did love him. But that was precisely what made it so painful. Zero drew in a shuddering breath and palmed away the moisture on his cheeks. He just felt so... so _ashamed_ right now. He drew in another shuddering breath before taking one of the freshly laundered towels neatly folded on a nearby rack and wrapping it around his waist. Zero knew he should probably shower first... but he was feeling too lethargic to do so. Besides, he didn't want to make anymore noise than was strictly necessary.

He - he just wasn't quite ready for another bout of Kaname's attentions at the moment.

Zero tucked in one corner of the towel and just stood there in front of the sink for a few more minutes, wanting all traces of Kaname's possession to escape his body before he went out again. Zero knew that the capsules would hide the unmistakable scent of their passion but he hadn't realised another embarrassing aspect of making love with a fellow male. He bit his lip as he realised that this would be a common occurrence in their relationship from now on... or at least unless Kaname took to using condoms.

If he didn't...

Zero found himself uneasily wondering how long it would take each time before it was safe to put on his clothes again without staining either his pants or his underwear. For the first time, he sympathised with females in a way he never had before.

_Perhaps pharmacies have those – uh, 'tampon' thingies for males too? Hidden right at the back of the shelf somewhere, a private and embarrassing secret that only the shop assistants or males like him would know about? _

Zero flinched a little as another drop of liquid slowly going down his thigh made him grab for another tissue.

Was this how it was going to be for him from now on then? Waiting at their home while he recovered from their latest making love session... preparing for Kaname's return by cooking for him... letting himself get bedded by the pureblood again, just like some - some...

_No!_

Zero very nearly slammed his hand down on the marble top of the vanity, his dormant anger at long last flaring up in his heart as brightly and as fiercely as the flush on his face.

_No. _

_No, damnit, that was NOT how it was going to be!_

He had pride too! He wasn't just anybody, he was a Kiryuu and he was a vampire hunter! Yes, Zero knew he no longer had a wish to kill a certain pureblood - no matter how tempting the idea was at the moment - or even a certain bunch of nobles but that didn't mean that there were no Level Es out there that should be left running around and killing others, right?

But that was beside the point! Zero fisted his hands, crumpling the damp tissues in one fist and breathing hard as he glared at his suddenly stern and angry reflection. He loved Kaname, he did, but he was _not_ going to spend the rest of his life just pandering to the pureblood's whims and fancies. Zero was one hundred percent male, he had needs of his own, too. And not only of making love to Kaname...

The fierce look wavered and Zero's gaze fell from the mirror to the marble top. He knew he wasn't an expert in sex. After all, he had just lost his virginity a few hours ago but well, he... he wanted his turn to claim his lover, too. It wasn't really for the manly pride of being the 'male' in the session or for wanting to see Kaname 'beneath' him or anything like that but... it was more of wanting to give pleasure to Kaname, to see him writhe around in bliss like how he himself had, last night. It had felt unimaginably good despite the pain and Zero wanted Kaname to feel that pleasure, to know it as intimately as he had.

After all, Kaname was a pureblood but while he certainly could be controlling and dominant on ocassion, he had never before given Zero any indication of wanting to be that way when it was just the two of them. He had a tender and vulnerable side that drew Zero to him. If it was merely those perfect looks and that cool, remote personality the prefect had known for years, he could very well have fallen in love with Kaname long before now. But it wasn't that. Zero had only come to love Kaname _after_ he had seen and gotten to know the real person behind that exquisite face and figure, behind that calm, implacable exterior.

Zero looked up at his reflection again and sighed. He really did love Kaname and he wanted them to be together. But he was going to have to think and think hard about whether he could really accept the way Kaname demanded his obedience in bed or not. And if he could not accept this, then Kaname was just going to have to change this very annoying aspect of himself.

OK, enough of hiding in the bathroom! Taking a deep, fortifying breath and letting it out again, Zero squared his shoulders and nodded firmly to his grim-eyed reflection. He disposed of the used tissues, switched off the light and went out. Zero found his T-shirt and jeans on the bed and put them on as quietly as he could, deciding to shower only when he got back to the Sun Dorms. Besides, the capsules would hide the scents on his body so it's not as if the slumbering nobles in their rooms or even the ancient watchman at the Moon Dorm gates would get a single whiff of what had happened last night.

Zero was determined not to look at Kaname as he got dressed but in the end, he gave in. Kaname was still lying in the same position as previously, he hadn't moved at all. Zero twisted his head away from the deliciously tempting sight and his eyes fell on the basket lying on the small table. For a moment, he hesitated but then he deliberately turned away. Who cared if those dishes stayed there another day, he thought rebelliously. Kaname could wash them himself or get someone else to do it!

Zero squared his shoulders again and exited the bedroom, trying to walk as erect as he could and ignoring the nagging soreness between his legs. He was going to shower and go right to bed. To hell with classes - he would be late if he went now and it wasn't as if he hadn't skipped them before!

- o -

_A few hours later..._

Kaname awoke slowly and reluctantly from a long, dreamless sleep. Slowly, his eyes blinked open. Even with the drapes tightly shut, he knew it was afternoon now and a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand confirmed it was a quarter to two. Kaname quickly turned onto his other side but Zero was nowhere to be found. Only the deliciously erotic scent that lingered on the rumpled silk sheets and in the room confirmed that the most wondrous night Kaname had ever had in his life had indeed happened.

The pureblood stretched slowly and luxuriously on the silk sheets. He grabbed Zero's pillow and buried his face in it, breathing in his lover's scent with a happy, almost silly smile on his lips. Kaname eagerly let his mind replay last night's very special event, pausing to linger on Zero's reactions – the way he had looked as he writhed about on the sheets, pale skin glowing with the heat of passion, the enticing little sounds he made, the shy, embarrassed look in his pleasure glazed violet eyes as he was being prepped and stretched. It was all so delicious to play back for Kaname and he especially reveled in Zero's obvious trust in him, the way that tight body had felt around him, the way they moved together and speeded up to achieve that spectacular release at the end. It was all utterly, wonderfully delicious.

Kaname even felt a slight warmth creeping up to his cheeks and he knew why that was. Despite the tight and careful hold on his control, it had still slipped towards the end and he recalled urging Zero on with his voice and his body until their bodies exploded with that perfect, perfect bliss.

But where was Zero now? Kaname released the pillow and leaned up onto one elbow, his pureblood senses already busily searching for the prefect's presence in the bathroom and outer room but both were empty. A soft, bemused smile touched his lips as he sat up in bed. Perhaps Zero was still _shy_ and had scooted off to his room to hide that adorable blush of his? Kaname's smile widened into a grin but his eyes remained soft and tender. Well, he couldn't have Zero thinking that he didn't care about him...

Kaname threw off the sheets in a decisive movement and swung his legs out of bed. He would have liked to sleep a little longer but the need to see Zero again far outweighed his need for more rest. Besides, Kaname was belatedly realising that Zero might need some of his blood to alleviate the discomfort he could still be feeling.

Most importantly of all though, Kaname just _wanted _to see Zero again. Still smiling, the pureblood started walking towards the bathroom. Yes, he definitely wanted to see Zero again but a shower first was essential to wash off his perspiration as well as the sticky, half dried substance on his chest, stomach and groin area. But right after that... Zero.

Who cared if it was now two o'clock in the afternoon? Kaname had umbrellas, overcoats and pureblood speed at his disposal. Besides, it also meant that the Day Class students would be safely in class and Kaname was quite sure that Zero had skipped class and in all likelihood, was now alone in his room in the Sun Dorms.

It was perfect.

- o -

Ten minutes later, Kaname paused outside Zero's room door and smiled to himself, having sensed his lover's presence inside. He knocked quietly on the door.

"Zero?"

Zero didn't answer immediately but Kaname knew that he couldn't have been napping or hadn't heard the knock since the familiar heartbeat from within the room had suddenly increased. Kaname was starting to frown by the time Zero's voice finally answered him.

"Come in..."

Feeling strangely cautious now, Kaname opened the door and stepped inside. Zero was sitting at his desk near the window, dressed in a collarless, long sleeved T-shirt and a clean pair of jeans. He looked up with a nod and a small smile but did not stand up. Kaname closed the door behind him, feeling even more uneasy although he could not have said why. Was it because he had expected a more enthusiastic welcome from Zero and didn't quite know what to make of the strangely wary look on his lover's face now? It couldn't have anything to do with last night, could it?

_Oh. _

Kaname's brow cleared. Perhaps Zero thought that he had come here just to make love with him again? Somehow, the thought caused a strange, soft ache in Kaname's chest. There was no denying that he wouldn't mind making love with Zero again, of course, but it hurt to have his lover look at him like that, as though it was the _only_ reason why Kaname was here. It wasn't. He was here because he wanted to be with Zero, because he loved him and wanted to know if he was OK or needed his blood. Of course Kaname wanted to make love too but that was only if Zero was up to it as well. Kaname had waited for him all this while, surely Zero couldn't think that the pureblood would force him now just because he had said yes last night...

Zero was still looking expectantly at him so Kaname stopped going over his worries and walked over casually, his quick eyes catching the almost invisible movement of the prefect's shoulders tensing up under the T-shirt.

"Zero? Are you OK?" Kaname asked softly and the amethyst eyes finally dropped.

"I'm fine."

The soft words didn't sound very reassuring and Kaname stopped beside the desk, one hand automatically reaching out to touch Zero, needing to touch him. Instantly, the prefect stood up and slid out from his chair on the other side, going to stand by the windows instead. Zero tried to be casual about it but he was still looking at Kaname with that same, wary look.

The curtains had been pulled shut to block out the bright afternoon sunlight but they were of a thinner material than the drapes in Kaname's rooms and some of the warm light still filtered through. Kaname didn't like to stand there but he took a step forward nonetheless, his quizzical frown deepening as Zero started to cross his arms, appeared to think the better of it and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets instead. The tense set of his shoulders was more obvious now.

Kaname's eyes closed for a moment. Something was wrong, he knew it. Something more than just Zero feeling shy.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Kaname's brow was puckered with worry.

"Nothing's wrong," Zero denied quickly before turning away. His shoulders drooped on a soft sigh and to the increasingly worried pureblood, that posture suddenly made Zero look rather _forlorn_. Kaname's uneasiness increased again. He couldn't understand it. This was _not_ how he had expected Zero to be, especially after sharing the most incredible experience with him last night. Something was wrong, he knew it!

Zero could sense that Kaname was starting to get worried about his strange behaviour but he couldn't help it. He hadn't moved away from Kaname just now because he was _afraid_ of him, but because he was afraid that the beloved face with its soft, concerned expression and that deliciously familiar scent would make him fall into his lover's arms again. Zero knew he should just tell Kaname what was bothering him but it was so difficult trying to get the correct words out without sounding horribly stupid into the bargain. He had spent a good few hours trying to put his concern into actual words but even in his mind, they sounded stupid. Childish. Even petty.

"Zero, look at me. Please..."

Zero stubbornly shook his head but Kaname wouldn't have it. He reached out to place two graceful fingers under Zero's chin and purposefully turned his lover's face around to meet his troubled gaze.

"What's wrong?" Kaname whispered, his heart clenching even more at how his lover looked like up close. Why was Zero looking so... so _sad_ of all things? Had it not been satisfactory for him? Had Zero found it wanting in any way? Oh God, had he suffered more than he had enjoyed?

Cold, unreasonable fear caught hold of Kaname's heart and his breathing quickened in response. But Zero couldn't have! Kaname had washed off the evidence of the prefect's pleasure from his own skin not more than a few minutes ago...

"Did I do something wrong last night? Did I hurt you?" Kaname's words tumbled out one after another in a swift rush, his mind again going over the long, delicious minutes of last night but rapidly now, not relishing it like he had earlier but urgently, trying to remember if there was a time he had inflicted pain, real pain on his lover without realising it, discounting the inevitable discomfort of being taken, of course.

_Inflicted pain _again_, don't you mean?_

A shiver passed through Kaname as a sibilant whisper seemed to mock him out of nowhere. He tried to shut it out, focusing only on Zero. The prefect shook his head quickly in response to his question, jerking his chin out of Kaname's fingers and turning away again.

_Say it! Kaname's asking you, damnit! Say it!_

"I'm fine," Zero said quietly.

Kaname didn't buy it for a single second but after a moment of uncharacteristic hesitation, he decided to let it go for now. Perhaps Zero would tell him after a while, once he relaxed and didn't look so worryingly... tense. For now, Kaname pushed away his own fears. He reached out and squeezed Zero's shoulder gently, more relieved than he cared to admit when the prefect did not pull away from him.

"Well, that's good then," Kaname said with a soft smile and added a little teasingly, "But you were _wonderful_ last night, Zero. _Fantastic_..."

Unexpectedly, the shoulder that had just started to relax under his hand tensed up even more and Kaname frowned again. Something was definitely not right and he changed his mind abruptly. He wanted to know what it was. _Now. _Kaname swung Zero around to face him again, expecting to see a blush or one of Zero's trademark glares or even both together, but the anguish in those stormy eyes shocked him. Oh God. He _had_ done something wrong, he knew he had! But what was it?

"Zero? What's wrong? What did I do?"

The prefect merely shook his head, looking away.

"Tell me!" Kaname insisted. But still, Zero only shook his head again, his cheeks warming with colour. Kaname saw the blush and wondered if Zero was shy about something. That could only mean one thing...

"Are you hurting? Is that it? You're in pain?" Kaname asked urgently and Zero finally looked at him.

"No! Well, yes - a little... but no, it's not that!"

Kaname blinked, confused.

Zero saw that confusion and gave a sudden laugh. It sounded hollow, even desperate. It wasn't the soreness in his lower body that he cared about. Not really... after all, he had known it would happen ever since he read up on the subject and however embarrassing the location of it was, physical pain was something Zero could deal with - he was used to pain. Besides, this was a part of making love and the ache would fade with time. In fact, it had already eased up some since this morning.

No, it was the invisible wounds that hurt Zero the most, the wounds that Kaname had inflicted directly on his heart. Surely the pureblood must know that, how could he _not_?

"I... I'm sorry."

Immediately, Zero's expression became guarded.

"What for?" he asked cautiously and Kaname hunched a shoulder, looking a bit awkward.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly. Zero stared at him, lips parting in surprise.

"You don't know but you're apologising?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. Kaname only shrugged again.

"I can tell that I've done something to upset you, Zero. I just... don't know what it is."

Zero knew that admitting to not knowing something did not come easy to anyone, particularly someone like Kaname, and he couldn't help staring even more at the strangely unsure looking pureblood.

"Well... then why are you apologising?" Zero asked again, sounding as perplexed as he looked. Kaname held his gaze fearlessly as he slowly lifted a hand and caressed the other's cheek, smiling a little when Zero instinctively turned his face into his palm.

"Because the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Zero. So whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.''

The solemnly spoken words were completely unexpected and Zero's throat swelled up. Quickly, he pressed his lips to the palm of the hand stroking his cheek and felt the tight, painful knot in his chest loosen just a little. Zero was still hurt to know that Kaname really didn't have a clue as to what he had done wrong last night but at the same time, he couldn't help feeling touched that the pureblood was still willing to forgo his own pride and apologise all the same. Didn't that show that Kaname hadn't really meant to hurt his pride like how he thought he had?

Zero's eyes started to sting a little and he swallowed. This was the right time to tell Kaname about how hurt he had felt last night but once again, the words just refused to come out.

"Zero, please. Tell me what it was that I did wrong..." Kaname whispered as he continued to hold the prefect's gaze steadily. "Tell me," he repeated softly, his eyes reflecting his own pain that he had actually managed to hurt Zero even when he was so resolved not to.

Zero stared at his lover. He suddenly didn't want to admit to his own shattered pride but what the heck - it had been nagging at him all this while and he realised that he didn't want it to be between them anymore.

_Well, fine then! _

But only because Kaname had asked so many times...

"So - I was wonderful last night? And fantastic?" Zero echoed Kaname's words earlier and took a step back. He felt a renewed stab in his heart at those words that seemed to have a double meaning of their own. How could the pureblood still look at him like this, in complete bewilderment as if he truly had no idea what he had done? As if he didn't know he had stripped away Zero's pride so ruthlessly and completely?

Zero tried to harden his heart against the confused look in Kaname's eyes.

"Did I perform up to your standard then?" the prefect asked sarcastically. "I'll bet I did!"

"What? What are you-"

Zero laughed again and this time, it was a brittle, mirthless sound.

"Why don't you tell me just how wonderful I was?" he rasped and then exhaled loudly when he saw that Kaname was still clueless.

"Damnit, it wasn't what you did, Kaname. It was what you _said_. You – you told me, you _ordered_ me to shout your name, over and over! So tell me, was I 'wonderful' because I screamed your name again and again like how you insisted I did?" Zero demanded, feeling his face warm in a sudden rush. "Or was it... was it..."

Zero drew in a trembling breath and forced himself to continue as evenly as he could, "...or was it when I _begged_ for you to take me?"

There – he had said it at last. Zero's throat was aching sharply and his breath hitched painfully on what sounded like a sob. Quickly, he swung around, hunching over himself and feeling his face flushing deeply with renewed shame. In the painful moment of silence that followed, Zero's eyes started stinging again as he waited for a reaction from the man who had made his world so beautiful these past few months.

"Dear God...! No, Zero, _no_!" Kaname's voice sounded shocked, stunned. Zero didn't want to turn around but those beautiful, elegant hands that clamped onto his shoulders spun him around almost roughly, holding him still so that Zero had no choice but to look into Kaname's burning eyes.

"What are you talking about?" the pureblood demanded in a shocked whisper and Zero had to swallow hard before he could get any words past his tight throat.

"Isn't that what you wanted, Kaname?" he replied bitterly. "I _begged_ you! Last night! Isn't that what you wanted? For me to be at your feet?"

There was a sharp inhalation from Kaname and in reply, he shook Zero hard. Hard enough to rattle his teeth, hard enough to make the welling up tears fall from his eyes. Zero didn't say or do anything and after a few moments, Kaname gasped as if just only realising what he was doing. He snatched his hands off Zero's shoulders and took a step back. They stared at each other in mutual shock, mutual pain.

Finally, Zero dropped his gaze, feeling another shameful tear escape down his flushed cheek.

"Oh no, Zero, please..." Kaname whispered. "I can't bear to see you like this..."

Zero inhaled shakily and forced himself to look up. Kaname looked crushed, completely stricken, the way he used to look when Zero had inadvertently said or done something to hurt him. Zero was arrested by the compelling sight. He knew he could never be immune to this particular look on Kaname's face, the look that made him want to go over to him and hug him until his vulnerability disappeared and he once again became that self assured, infuriating, teasing and adorable pureblood.

Kaname's burning eyes fixed on Zero's face, his hands now tightly clenched by his sides, nails digging into his palms almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Zero," he said huskily after a moment. "Listen to me, I never... no, listen, please! I never meant to make you beg like that! How could you even _think_...?"

Zero's lips pressed tightly together again and Kaname held out a hand to him, uncaring of how much it trembled.

"Is that why you're hurt?" he whispered. "Because you thought I was making you _beg_? That was _never_ my intention, Zero! Never!" he insisted raggedly. Zero turned his head aside. His broken pride was warring with the equally strong urge to take away the pained look in Kaname's eyes, the look he knew he had no defense over.

"Then what was your intention, Kaname?" he asked at last, mentally kicking himself for doing so and hating how his voice quivered at the end. There was silence and Zero finally chanced a look at Kaname. His heart stuttered for a moment. Wait - was Kaname actually blushing?

The pureblood saw Zero's mouth fall open and the unexpected colour in his cheeks deepened. He turned away for a moment, as if wanting to compose himself before speaking but he swung back again almost immediately, as if afraid that Zero would turn away once he did.

"I... wanted to hear my name coming from your lips," Kaname finally confessed.

_Only 'wanted' is far too mild a word..._

Zero blinked even as his stupid, traitorous heart tingled with warmth. Ruthlessly, he squashed it. Kaname wanting to hear Zero say his name wasn't anything new, the pureblood had certainly mentioned it quite a few times before. Zero hardened his gaze.

"Just like you wanted to hear me beg?" he replied quietly.

Kaname's eyes widened as he realised that Zero had misinterpreted his meaning.

"No, Zero! Not beg... but I... I just..." Kaname bit his lip, the faint colour in his cheeks deepening attractively. He had another confession to make. Actually, he had a lot and Zero had already heard so many of them... but suddenly, Kaname didn't care. To hell with it – hadn't he told himself that if anyone _had_ to hear them, he would rather it be this stubborn, strong, grouchy, honest and most caring person more than anyone else in the whole world?

Zero was still staring as Kaname straightened up, shoulders going back, chin lifting. He stepped closer to the window and with a sudden movement, pulled one of the curtains aside. Bright sunshine flooded in and Kaname winced immediately, turning away from the brightness that stabbed his sensitive eyes mercilessly and started a pounding in his head. But almost as immediately, he turned back to face Zero, braving the burning rays that felt like fire on him. It was important that Zero not only heard his words but saw and believed them to be true as well.

"Zero?" Kaname said softly. "Please hear me out, all right?"

Zero's eyes flicked to the windows then back to Kaname. He squinted a little - the bright sunshine was painful to his eyes too, but nowhere near as painful as how Kaname seemed to find it. Despite himself, Zero reached for the curtain and tugged it closed again, eliciting both a puzzled look and a very relieved sigh from the pureblood.

A very slight smile tilted Zero's lips upward.

"There's no need for dramatics, Kaname," he said a little wryly. "I can still see quite well with the curtains closed."

Kaname couldn't help a soft, slightly deprecating smile at that remark. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally stringing his words together. Then he looked straight at Zero, keeping his gaze open and unguarded so that Zero would know he was being nothing short of truthful.

"Zero, I wasn't ordering or commanding you to do anything last night when we made love. Actually, I was asking. Requesting. I'm sorry... I realise now that it may not have sounded that way but I _was_ asking you to call my name, and to tell me what you want."

Zero stared at him in silence. Kaname inhaled again, a shaky, more deprecating smile twisting his lips.

"In fact, I was the one begging you, Zero." Kaname's dark eyes were burning with an intense, glowing light that held the stunned prefect completely spellbound.

"I was _begging_ you to say those things that I needed so much to hear."

Zero drew in a trembling breath in turn, hopelessly lost in the compelling, irrefutable sincerity in those brown eyes.

"But why, Kaname?" he asked wonderingly. "Why did you have to beg me?"

Another faint smile wavered on Kaname's lips and he sighed.

"Ah, now we come to the heart of the matter," he murmured softly before chancing a strange, endearingly shy look at Zero. "Because I wasn't sure if you wanted me."

Zero blinked. Of all the things he had expected Kaname to say, this was definitely not one of it.

"You were not _sure_?" he echoed disbelievingly.

Kaname shook his head slowly, his gaze still holding Zero's.

"No, I wasn't," he confirmed gently. "Oh, I knew you were... aroused, Zero."

Kaname's gaze flicked to the sudden wash of colour that flooded Zero's cheeks before it returned to those beautifully soft violet eyes he knew he would never tire of.

"But that could have been just... passion, you know. I wasn't sure if that passion was..." Kaname's voice broke off and he gave a little shudder before forcing himself to continue, "... was for _me_."

Zero closed his eyes, shaking his head in a disbelieving way. Kaname Kuran, revered and respected pureblood prince, an Adonis with beauty and strength beyond compare, possessing untold power and grace, eloquence and authority, gentleness and that fierce, pure protective love... unsure of whether he deserved _Zero's_ passion?

Kaname's heart twisted in his chest and he exhaled softly, turning away. It was clear that Zero hadn't believed a word he had said and Kaname couldn't blame him for that. Just listening to his own words made the pureblood cringe inside... but it was the truth. He wasn't whole and perfect and pure and honest like Zero was. He was scarred, abused, tainted and unworthy. Even if the scars themselves couldn't be seen, they were there. Kaname didn't deserve Zero or anyone else. But he didn't _want_ anyone else except Zero and he craved the prefect's love and acceptance.

"You bloody _idiot_!" Zero's voice was shaking with both laughter and tears as he strode forward. This time, it was he who swung Kaname around to face him and Zero shook the pureblood just as hard by his shoulders.

"How could you say that?" Zero demanded. "Who the _hell_ did you think I was thinking of when we were doing... uh, doing all _that_?" Embarrassment had coloured his voice as well as his face now and Zero growled, shaking the pureblood some more.

"Who the hell did I want to do all that with, if not you?! _Geez_, Kaname...!"

The pureblood didn't hit back or even shake Zero's tightly gripping hands off. He just looked... lost.

"Really?" Kaname whispered. "And do you think me... shameless... for begging like that?"

Zero paused, startled. How ironic it was that Kaname had thought his actions as shameful as Zero had thought his own. Instead of answering, the prefect raised an eyebrow.

"Were you begging?" he asked as sardonically as he could, even though his voice still shook a little. "It sure didn't sound like it."

Kaname blinked at him, wondering if Zero was perhaps actually trying to make a joke at this moment.

"I was," he admitted honestly. "I realise now that it might not have sounded like one but-"

Kaname's words were cut off when Zero gave a strangled groan and pulled him into a sudden, tight embrace.

"You _idiot_," Zero choked out, wrapping his arms tightly around Kaname's back. "I thought you were just playing me the whole time, getting me to beg you like that..."

Kaname shook his head immediately, his arms going around Zero's shoulders just as tightly.

"No, Zero, no! I was _not_ making you beg just to laugh at you. I didn't mean to make you beg at all, believe me, please!"

"I know... shh..." Zero hushed Kaname and hugged him again, something the pureblood was only to happy to agree to. They stayed in each other's arms for many long, sweet minutes before Zero pulled back, sniffling a little. He wiped his damp face on his T-shirt sleeve and fixed a sudden glare at Kaname, who merely looked confused again.

"You're an idiot, Kaname, you know that? You should have told me why you kept wanting me to shout out your name last night, damnit!"

Kaname pressed his lips together and glared back, finally starting to feel annoyed.

"Well, why didn't you ask me then?" he challenged.

Zero's glare deepened - he felt more embarrassed and foolish than he ever had in his whole life. All those hours of agonising to himself...!

"You - you know why!" he blustered. "You're a pureblood! A pureblood _idiot_!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow, now looking cool, collected and infuriatingly undisturbed by the insult.

"Oh, really?" he countered silkily. Zero nodded grimly, not backing down an inch.

"The very worst kind there is, if you must know," he declared stonily as he crossed his arms and nodded righteously. Kaname very nearly pouted, only he would not have called it that, of course. This was _not_ the sort of reaction he had expected after practically baring his soul to Zero.

"Well, you're a real-" Kaname then stopped abruptly, looking as if he wanted to bite out his tongue. A look of slowly dawning horror entered his eyes but Zero returned his look steadily.

"Go on. Say it, Kaname," he said softly.

_You have every right to. I walked right into that one..._

Silently, Kaname shook his head. There were times when he felt like he really couldn't understand Zero's complete honesty but no matter what, he appreciated it very deeply. He knew that that same honesty was something he very rarely got, if ever, from almost everyone else. Kaname was damned if he was going to trample on that fragile, beautiful pride anymore than he already had. He smiled at his stubborn, wonderful lover instead.

"You're my idiot, Zero," Kaname said softly. "The most wonderful one there is."

_And all mine._

The startled eyes blinked twice before they softened to the most gentle shade of violet Kaname had ever seen as Zero inhaled shakily.

"Kaname..." he whispered, filling that name with a world of tender longing. Kaname uttered a silent prayer of thankfulness that Zero could still say his name like that.

"You can call me anything you like, Zero," he murmured huskily, "as long as I'm still yours."

Zero blinked.

"You? Mine?" he choked out.

Kaname nodded solemnly but Zero was still looking bewildered so the pureblood elaborated.

"Do you remember that... pervert at the piano recital and the art gallery we went to?"

Zero nodded. It could only be Mr. Lecher, who else?

"Do you remember what you said to him then when he approached us in the gallery?"

Zero frowned as he thought back to that conversation.

"'Back off'?"

Kaname couldn't help smiling ruefully.

"You told him 'He's mine', Zero," he said and it was the soft but unmistakable note of _pride_ in his voice made Zero's breathing hitch. He shrugged awkwardly.

"I don't know why I said that," he mumbled and Kaname's smile faltered.

"Why, didn't you mean it?" he asked and Zero realised that Kaname was not joking - he was serious. _But they had had this conversation before... outside the gallery itself..._

Zero shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching one shoulder awkwardly.

"I... I did mean it, Kaname," he murmured, glancing shyly at his lover. "I just thought you'd think it ridiculous, that's all."

Kaname looked genuinely puzzled as he shook his head.

"Why would I think that?" he asked and Zero shrugged again. "Dunno," he mumbled but that wasn't true. He did know why he thought it ridiculous.

_Kaname, how could a pureblood - especially one like you - ever belong to me?_

But the pureblood only smiled, as if he had read Zero's thoughts.

"But I am yours, Zero. I do belong to you. I _want_ to belong to you."

Zero gazed wonderingly at him for a long moment before he gave a strangled sob and threw his arms around Kaname's shoulders, letting the pureblood feel the shudder that shook his body.

"Kaname," he choked out softly. "I remember thinking at that time, how could someone like you ever belong –" Slender fingertips found his lips and pressed against them.

"Shh... "

It was Zero's turn now to keep quiet and a few tender kisses later, Kaname sighed happily as he rested his chin on his lover's now completely relaxed shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Zero. I was so happy when you said those things that I'd asked you to last night," he murmured. "I didn't realise that I hadn't said the same things _back_ to you. I promise to shout out your name the next time we make love," Kaname whispered shyly. "I promise to say whatever you want me to say..."

He smiled a little as he felt Zero squirm in his arms. "Just tell me what you want, Zero. I'll do it."

Zero pulled back a little, adorably flushed and trying his best to scowl. "Easy for you to say," he growled. "You were not the one taken last night..." _Nor the one still aching now..._

It was obvious Zero was remembering how he had breathlessly begged for Kaname's possession and a faint smile appeared on Kaname's lips.

"Ah, you mean when you were _begging_ me to take you?" he asked innocently, chuckling in utter delight as Zero's blush deepened and he struggled to free himself from the pureblood's embrace.

"Let me go, Kaname!"

Kaname just shook his head and made soothing noises as he hugged Zero as tightly as he could without hurting him. He knew what the prefect meant, though.

"Make love to me, Zero, if you want to hear me beg," Kaname whispered and Zero stopped struggling at once. Again, he pulled back a little to look at Kaname.

"Do you mean that? The uh, taking, I mean... not the begging..." he asked and Kaname had to smile.

"Yes, I do," he said and nodded earnestly. "I've always wanted you to claim me, Zero, the way I claimed you last night. I thought you knew that."

No, Zero hadn't, he really hadn't.

"Really?" he whispered, just to be sure.

Kaname nodded gravely and gave that gentle smile again, the one that melted Zero's heart each time, no matter how often he saw it.

"Did you think that this would be a one sided relationship, Zero? Because it's not. I don't want it to be... to be _fixed_ like that. I don't want you to think that I have to be the one taking all the time."

More tears welled up and Zero blinked them away, giving Kaname a brilliant, trembling smile. This was exactly what he had wanted, a relationship he could accept and treasure, a relationship that was made up of trust and giving, loving and taking...

"I belong to you, Zero," Kaname repeated softly. "Just like how you belong to me. When we make love, I want you to know that, to feel that."

More tears appeared and Zero sniffled softly, making Kaname's eyes shimmer in turn. Slowly, his hands came up to cup the prefect's face.

"One of the things I love about you, Zero, is that you never treat me like a pureblood. Please... don't start now."

Zero stared at Kaname as if he were the most beautiful thing the prefect had ever seen before he uttered another choking sound and they were hugging again. After a while, the desperate embrace loosened and Kaname kissed Zero lovingly.

"Make love to me," he whispered. "Right now."

Zero blinked. "Right now?" he echoed.

Kaname nodded solemnly, letting Zero see the teasing twinkle in his eyes. He smiled as Zero nodded with shy eagerness, his eyes lighting up. It was only when the prefect turned away that Kaname's smile faded and a look of trepidation flitted briefly through his eyes.

_Only... please be gentle, Zero. Please be gentle with me._

-- Chapter End --


	25. Chap 25: Come Risk With Me

**Author Notes:** Here is the next chapter and I'm sorry for the angst... unless you happen to like angst :D Thank you again for sharing your thoughts with me through reviews and PMs. My apologies for continuing to strew more problems in the boys' paths but I promise it will all work out in the end :D I have deliberately kept Kaname's past vague so it shouldn't be too painful to read... or at least I hope so. As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know!

The additional text I recently posted in Chapter 24 concerning my TOHOM story being plagiarised by another person has been moved to my profile. I also wanted to let you all know that the stolen chapters posted on quizilla without my knowledge and permission have finally been removed, yay! My grateful thanks to everyone who have offered their lovely support in this matter, whether by reporting the theft to the moderator or through your kind PMs and emails to me. I appreciate it all, thank you so very much! _-bear hugs-_

**Appreciation:** There may be quite a few fics touching on Kaname having an abused past by now but as far as I know (and it's also mentioned in Chapter 5 of this story), I'm following in the footsteps of three of the most wonderful VK fanfic writers here in FFN – **Sagakure**, **Blackened Wing** and **IncaGold27** :D Thank you again, ladies, for your inspiring ideas and stories!

**Summary:** It is time for Kaname to face his demons at last and the pureblood is still adamant to keep it inside him, fearful that Zero will turn away from him if he knows. In the end, the results are even more disastrous than last night's.

-- Chapter Start --

Zero stopped at the side of his neatly made bed and turned around, looking both excited and shy at the same time. He wanted to make love to Kaname and he was really looking forward to this but... he was nervous as hell.

More than anything else in the world, Zero didn't want to botch this up. This was going to be Kaname's first time and he wanted to do it _right_. Kaname had been amazingly patient and gentle last night. Apart from that misunderstanding at the end which was now cleared up anyway, Zero had had a beautiful experience. He cherished it even more now, knowing that Kaname had done his best to adore him and had no intention of making him feel bad at all.

Zero desperately wanted to return the favour. He wanted to give Kaname an experience that the pureblood would cherish too. Even if... well, even if Kaname would likely have to put up with some fumbling and hesitation along the way – Zero still had a little bit of doubt about putting his fingers and his uh, body in – well, _there_. But Kaname had done the same to him with no visible hesitation and yes, it had felt really good... Zero promised himself he would do whatever Kaname had done, and do it as well as he could.

By this time, Kaname had had sufficient time to hide his fears and he smiled warmly at Zero as he walked over to the bed with his usual grace, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. He had asked for this, he wanted this and he was going to make damned sure that Zero had no complaints whatsoever about claiming his body. It belonged to him already, along with his heart. And even though both were indelibly albeit invisibly scarred, Kaname knew that his body was still outwardly perfect at least, and he was determined that Zero would not find anything lacking in him.

_What I cannot remove, I can at least hide._

Without a word, with only a smile and a shy promise in his eyes, Zero reached for Kaname and eased the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. They sank down onto the bed, kissing and caressing each other with growing familiarity. Despite Zero's nervousness and Kaname's fear, desire flowed warm and thick through their bodies and soon, all their clothes had dropped either onto the floor or onto the sheets.

With a suddenness that caught Kaname unawares, Zero tumbled the pureblood beneath him with the same aggressiveness that he had displayed in the shop's fitting room the last time. Kaname found himself chuckling softly in delight as his head landed on the pillow. There was a time when he would have been alarmed at the suddenness but now, he just loved it when Zero surprised him like that.

Zero smiled at the chuckle, too happy now to even think of scowling back. This loving, laughing, gorgeous looking, delicious tasting pureblood in his arms was all his and as far as Zero was concerned, there was nothing better. In fact, it was a good thing Kaname liked him like this because Zero planned on showing this well hidden side of him more often. He bent over Kaname now, resting his arms on either side of the pureblood's head before starting to mouth the fragrant, creamy skin covering that long, graceful neck. At the same time, Zero rubbed his hips against Kaname, reveling in the delicious feel of their stiff arousals sliding against each other. He groaned softly at the sensation.

Kaname reacted instantly, shivering hard as he slid one arm around Zero's back and the other around his neck, curling his legs around Zero's thighs at the same time. Kaname held the prefect close to him, thrilling at the warmth of his body, at the hot mouth on his neck and at the hard length rubbing against his own.

_Yes... love me, Zero. Please love me, please help me forget..._

Perhaps Zero had heard his silent plea for he certainly tried his best and soon, Kaname was burning with heat, deliciously undone by Zero's loving and earnest attentions. By the time the prefect shifted downwards, Kaname's nipples were already moist and taut, tingling with how thoroughly they had been teased and adored. Zero exulted in his lover's eager responses and he continued kissing and suckling as he moved his lips down Kaname's quivering stomach, one hand already fisting the pureblood slowly, firmly.

Kaname's eyes opened, showing deep, desire-glazed depths before they fluttered closed again on a soft moan. Zero was delightful like this and Kaname so desperately wanted to give himself to this wonderful person, to try to forget what he never could and to pretend, at least for a while, that he was whole again. That he was pure and deserving of Zero's love. The warm lips had paused right next to a certain spot above Kaname's right thigh and he groaned in anticipation, long legs now shifting restlessly on the sheets. A shiver raced up his spine and another followed closely on its heels when Zero started licking the sensitive area attentively.

"Unh, Zero..." Kaname moaned as he shuddered on the bed. He felt the lips against his skin shift into a slight smile and then Zero was mouthing that little raised bump in earnest, even daring to brush the tips of his fangs teasingly over the flushed skin. Kaname screamed softly in delight, one hand tangled in Zero's hair as he automatically thrust his hips higher, his thighs quivering.

Without being told, Zero's hands slid around to cup Kaname's firm buttocks and hold him up, supporting him. Zero's heart was thrilling gladly at his lover's eager responses. He could smell Kaname's arousal clearly now – it was the perfect time to love the pureblood intimately like how he had wanted to. That proudly thrusting erection was only inches away from his mouth but as Zero stared at the weeping, blood-flushed head, he paused, his mouth going dry.

Sudden uncertainty had filtered through the haze of desire, dampening it a little. Zero frowned to himself. He wasn't really grossed out at the thought of taking Kaname in his mouth but he still hesitated and didn't quite know why. It had felt truly awesome when Kaname had loved him like this last night – it was an indescribable experience to feel his lover's lips and tongue on his heated flesh and know that it was a completely willing, voluntary gesture. Zero wanted to give back to Kaname every single, wonderful feeling he had been given last night.

But still, he paused. Using his hands on it was one thing, actually putting it in his mouth was quite another. After a few moments, Zero became aware that the soft shivers rippling through Kaname had receded somewhat and when he glanced up, his uncertain gaze met Kaname's understanding one. The pureblood couldn't help giving a soft smile. He was almost in pain from how very aroused he was but there was something just so very endearing about Zero, something so very _innocent_ about him when it came to intimacy. Technically, the prefect wasn't a virgin anymore, not after last night... but his wide violet eyes still managed to convey something very similar and the pureblood couldn't help being touched by this.

Kaname had already known from way before that forcing anyone into something they weren't comfortable with was wrong... even if it was sometimes unavoidable. In his skittish lover's case, it was sexual intimacy but it was only at this very moment that the irrevocable and definite truth of it struck Kaname hard. Time had proven that all he had to do was show patience and understanding and Zero would come around and offer it willingly. It was an unshakable truth. Kaname's mind briefly flitted back to that fateful time he had taken Zero's blood by force and almost destroyed the fragile trust between them. The pureblood had abstained from biting him after that, determined not to make the same mistake twice and far sooner than he had expected, Zero had offered his blood willingly to him. And there was the other promise Kaname had made, not to press the prefect into making love but before the pureblood could even start to wish for more, Zero had again turned the tables on him, requesting for it without being coerced in any way.

The slight sting in his eyes were not unexpected this time and Kaname smiled at Zero reassuringly, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers together.

"Please, Zero, don't feel that you have to do everything I do. Everyone has their comfort level and above all, I want you to be comfortable in this. What you're doing is fine, trust me."

Sudden relief shone in the soft violet eyes and Zero shrugged embarrassedly.

"It's not that I don't want to, Kaname," he confessed softly. "I just-"

"Shh, it's fine..."

Kaname released Zero's hand and leaned further up onto one elbow so that he could press his fingertips against his lover's mouth instead. With an apologetic smile, Zero nodded and rested on his heels as Kaname sat up. The pureblood reached for his trousers and fumbled in the pockets before extracting a tube. He held it up in the same way he had last night.

"Remember this?" he asked lightly, deliberately changing the subject. Zero nodded and even chuckled deprecatingly as he took the tube, making Kaname's eyes soften in relief. Zero was still grinning when he raised an eyebrow at the pureblood.

"I'm glad you remembered this because I certainly don't have any here..."

Kaname shrugged. "If I hadn't brought this, we could always use... other things," he said casually. He could feel Zero's gaze on him and despite himself, Kaname felt his face warming. This time, the gel wasn't for Zero's comfort and pleasure. This time, it was for _him_.

Sudden awareness flared through Kaname, making him feel hot yet cold at the same time. He was about to be taken. The issue wasn't whether he was willing or not, but whether he was _ready_ or not. Ready to face his demons at last. But Kaname couldn't answer the question. He - he didn't know if he was ready or not, if he would _ever_ be ready. But now was as good a time as any and besides, he was with the one gentle, caring soul he wanted to give himself to.

Kaname lay back on the bed, keeping his upper half propped on his elbows this time. Ready or not, he was determined to see this through.

"Go ahead, Zero," he said softly. Zero lost himself in the open trust in those deep brown eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. Then he squeezed some of the clear gel onto his fingertips, raising them to his nose to take a cautious sniff.

"Up to your liking?" Kaname teased, trying to steer his mind away from the inevitable. Zero nodded solemnly.

"I'm glad you didn't get a scented one," he commented as casually as he could. Kaname's smile widened. He remembered where a similar conversation had taken place; the time the two of them were holed up in the male washroom of Le Prestige.

"I didn't want anything to mask your scent, Zero," Kaname murmured innocently. Much to his chagrin, Zero merely raised one eyebrow in reply.

"I rather think its _your_ scent that won't be masked this time, Kaname," he countered and the pureblood felt his flush deepen, of all things. Zero chuckled softly, some of his nervousness dissipating as he saw the warmth staining Kaname's cheeks. But it also reminded him that this was his lover's first time and Zero wanted it to be good for him.

"Don't worry, Kaname," he whispered as he knelt between the slender, pale thighs, already spread so invitingly on either side of him. "I'll make it as good as I can, as good as you made it for me last night..."

The reassuring words and the crooked smile Zero directed at him melted Kaname onto the sheets.

"I love you, Zero," he whispered huskily. Zero's crooked smile deepened and he shifted up for a moment to press his lips to Kaname's.

"Love you back," he whispered before shifting back once more.

Kaname relaxed on the bed again and gazed up at his silver haired lover. Pulling in a deep breath, he let his guard down. He wanted to share this moment completely with Zero and that meant letting go of every single bit of control he had, consciously releasing something that was as natural and as ingrained in him as breathing was. He trusted Zero with his heart and his body and at this moment, lost as he was in the shy, sensual promise of those violet eyes, Kaname forgot that this also meant letting down the shields that had always kept those fearful memories in his mind at bay.

Gentle fingers slicked with cool gel started to probe at Kaname's entrance and the pureblood quickly suppressed a small, involuntary shiver.

_Cold, thin fingers..._

Kaname's creamy skin was already damp with the glow of passion but now, he started to sweat in earnest as his breathing turned even more shallow. Zero didn't notice – he was looking down and frowning a little in concentration as he gingerly wriggled one finger into Kaname's tight body, breathing in the scent of the pureblood's arousal but not the fainter one of his fear.

Kaname felt... warm. Very warm. Tight, too. Actually, it felt very warm _and_ tight. Zero swallowed. Was his the same, then? To Kaname? It had to be. But come to think of it, it didn't actually feel that bad... if he didn't think too much about it. With growing confidence, Zero pressed his finger deeper in and Kaname's fingers curled on the sheets as he willed his tense body to relax. Zero had trusted him last night and the pureblood was determined to do the same. The prefect glanced up at that moment and Kaname quickly nodded.

"You're doing fine, Zero," he managed and Zero smiled but it faltered a little as he saw how pale Kaname looked.

"Hey... you OK?" he asked softly, starting to pull his finger out at the same time. Kaname quickly nodded again, forcing a smile to his lips.

"Yes, I am. Don't stop," he whispered.

Zero nodded nervously and looked down again. He didn't notice that Kaname's elegant hands were now fisting the sheets so tightly that his knuckles showed white. Zero pushed the same finger in as deep as he could and Kaname shivered again, fear fighting with hesitant pleasure. He didn't have an issue with the mild discomfort that was also present. No, it was the other feelings he was trying to block out.

Zero now placed the tip of a second gelled finger at Kaname's entrance and pushed that in as well. The pale, quivering body shuddered and Zero's head snapped up to check Kaname's reaction. Again, the pureblood smiled at him and nodded. Zero's shoulders relaxed visibly but he was breathing almost as raggedly as his lover was. Kaname's body was so hot and tight, Zero couldn't help imagining how it would feel when he finally claimed him. In fact, he wasn't so sure if he would be able to hold out long enough to experiment much at that point in time.

Feeling a little more urgency to move things along, Zero started thrusting his fingers within that snug warmth, twisting his hand like how Kaname had last night. A soft moan escaped the pureblood's lips. His fears had receded for a moment and Zero's fingers felt surprisingly good in him. Kaname pushed down on them with a sudden jerk of his hips and Zero uttered a little surprised gasp when he found his fingers deeply buried within the other's body.

"Unh, Zero!" Kaname gasped, shifting restlessly on the bed. More by instinct than by knowledge, Zero added a third finger, suspecting that his lover wanted this. He was right - with a soft cry of sheer pleasure, Kaname pushed his hips down again and all three fingers went in deep, increasing the stretch substantially but Kaname ignored the discomfort and focused only on the pleasure.

_Yes, this felt good... yes._

Zero's nervousness vanished at the obvious, unmistakable signs of Kaname's pleasure. His own flesh was throbbing and hard, his need escalating fast with the sight of Kaname's writhing body and the sound of his soft cries. Correspondingly, Zero's prepping got a little more urgent and somewhat rougher than he had intended. Kaname's bliss wavered for a moment and fear again broke through. He held back a wince, muscles tensing as something dark started to unfold in his mind. Quickly, he pushed it back.

_No... not now._

Although Kaname hated stopping or discouraging Zero in any way, especially when he was being delightfully aggressive in bed, he realised he had no choice. Under any other circumstances, Kaname wouldn't have but right now, it was playing havoc with the near panic that had surfaced and that he was only just managing to hide. Swiftly, his hand found Zero's and closed around the wrist. Startled, the prefect stopped and glanced up, his chest heaving. Kaname smiled at him, his own breath coming out in panting gasps.

"We can take this slowly, Zero," he said as evenly as he could. "There's no rush..."

Zero bit his lip at the unintentional censure and pulled his fingers out with a haste that showed how unsure he really was. He coloured up as he darted a contrite glance at Kaname.

"I'm sorry," he apologised huskily, his gel slicked fingers now hovering uncertainly above the other's erection. Kaname smiled reassuringly, mentally hating himself for the dent he had put in his lover's new found self-confidence and still trying to compress the near raging panic he felt inside.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Zero," he murmured. "Just - take your time."

_I'm sorry. It's not you, my darling... it's me._

Zero nodded slowly, the guilt in his eyes fading a little. He was touched that although Kaname was the one about to be claimed, he was still guiding him, teaching him... loving him. Hesitantly, Zero started prepping Kaname again, using all three fingers but moving much slower this time. Kaname relaxed on the sheets with a sigh, relieved to find the suffocating panic in his heart easing up. Zero's fingers were spreading warm waves of pleasure within him now as they stretched and teased his insides and Kaname moaned softly as his erection hardened even more in response.

_Yes, this feels good... I love this..._

All too soon however, Zero's desire was overwhelming him again and he withdrew his fingers and straightened up, his shallow breaths coming out even faster past his lips.

"Kaname?" he asked uncertainly. His body was trembling with need, his arousal leaking and throbbing urgently but he needed Kaname to be ready for him, to say that he was ready. Kaname could see the question in those passion darkened eyes but words were beyond him at this moment so he nodded mutely instead.

The time was now... and Kaname couldn't speak. A heavy wave of panic was rising in him once more, screaming at him to tell Zero he had changed his mind after all but Kaname forced it down. He forced himself to stay silent, determined to at least endure if he could not enjoy. This was not Zero's fault and Kaname was adamant that his lover would not find him wanting in any way...

Zero shifted up closer to him, now torn between sheer need, anticipation and stomach churning nervousness. He was about to claim his lover and his heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he placed trembling hands on those pale thighs and parted them even further. Kaname shuddered in response. To his deep shame, it wasn't in pleasure but in fear. Zero's familiar hands and fingers were usually warm, dry and very comforting to him but at that moment, they were cool and even slightly clammy due to the gel as well as the prefect's own nervousness.

Actually, it was a close race as to which of them was the more nervous one now and Kaname found himself actually holding his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his heart race inside him.

_You can do this. For Zero..._

"Kaname?"

Zero's soft voice made the pureblood's eyes blink open.

"Are you ready?" Zero's voice now was a mere whisper and Kaname nodded again, his stomach now twisting and churning inside him as he felt something hard slide against him and press against his entrance, the tip of it even sliding a little past the ring of well lubricated muscle.

_I – I can't! But it's Zero now. It's Zero, the one I love... the one I trust..._

Zero's fingers tightened on his thighs, holding them apart and still as he pushed forward tentatively. Kaname's body tensed automatically even though he knew he shouldn't. He forced himself to relax a second later and felt the head of Zero's arousal pushing past his entrance and going in. The prefect's breathing was hitching erratically in his throat as he felt himself slowly sinking into Kaname's slick, tight heat.

_Dear God, he feels so hot. And so, so tight. I must be careful. But... it's not gross, it's wonderful. It's Kaname..._

Disjointed, awed thoughts were rushing in a dizzying whirl through Zero's brain, leaving him breathless. Claiming Kaname like this felt even better than he had imagined. Zero couldn't get over how good it felt, how he wanted to just stay inside the pureblood forever. His eyes fluttered closed as he pushed deeper, losing himself in the incredible sensation of feeling his lover gripping him so tightly with his body and not realising it was partially due to anxious, tense muscles.

Deep down, Kaname knew that this was a mistake. Letting someone take him now when he was feeling so open and vulnerable was a mistake even if it was Zero. In the blink of an eye and before he could brace himself further, his memories swallowed him whole and Kaname found himself back there again.

_That darkened room..._

_That horrible, cold, suffocating feeling..._

_Tied to a bed with chains that clanked softly whenever he moved..._

_Tied down against his will, unable to escape, unable to hide..._

_Arms spread wide, legs even wider still..._

_Cold, clammy hands..._

_Soft, cruel voices..._

_His own blood leaking out between his legs..._

_A tearing pain that choked him with the tight gag over his mouth..._

Zero shuddered as Kaname's body wrapped itself around him. He had no idea how the pureblood could have stayed so careful and gone so slow with him last night and Zero was lost in wonder both at Kaname's control as well as the rippling sensations spreading through his body now. As slowly as he could, he pressed himself deeper into that exquisitely tight body. The incredibly snug fit pushed Zero to the very limits of his shaky control. He was only halfway in now and everything inside him was screaming at him to just let go and thrust himself deep into the body spread open before him...

But no, he wouldn't do that to Kaname, he _couldn't_... With his jaw clenched and his chest heaving hard, Zero continued inching his way inside. He knew first hand how painful it could be and he didn't want that for Kaname. Almost hyperventilating now with need, Zero hung grimly onto his tenuous control and sank himself deeper inch by inch. There were absolutely no feelings of repulsion or disgust now – all Zero could focus on was how _not_ to bury himself too quickly. Breathing raggedly, he paused for a moment to swipe at a drop of sweat trickling down his cheek and that was when he smelled it.

_Blood. Kaname's blood..._

"No... no..."

Both the tantalising scent of blood and the faint whisper of Kaname's voice hit Zero almost at the same time and made his eyes snap open. He stared uncomprehendingly at the pureblood below him for a moment, not really taking in what his eyes were telling him. Kaname was now as white as a sheet, his eyes wide open but glazed with fear and unseeing. He was sweating profusely. The blood Zero had scented came from a small cut on his lower lip where one of his fangs had pierced through the soft flesh.

Zero felt his stomach drop to the bed even as his heart rate shot right through the roof in horrified shock. Quickly, he pulled out of Kaname, eliciting a strangled groan from the pureblood. Freed of Zero's incomplete possession, the pureblood immediately turned onto his side and pulled his limbs in, curling himself tightly into a ball, trembling almost violently. The unexpected position tugged at Zero's memory as he knelt there in shock and he remembered when he had last seen Kaname like this.

That rainy night in the town... the park... the fight with the rogue vampire hunters... Kaname had saved Zero's life and gotten himself injured and weakened by hunter weapons... the nightmare he had had after that...

The past images of Kaname on the hotel bed superimposed itself upon the one Zero was now taking in with his eyes and sudden realisation dawned on him with blinding intensity, making him gasp in shock. Dear God, it was _sexual abuse_. The abuse that Kaname had inadvertently alluded to in his nightmares was of a sexual nature – it had to be otherwise why would it come out _now_ of all times? Now, when he was being claimed?

"Kaname? Kaname!"

The pureblood continued rocking on the bed, still tightly curled in a fetal position. He didn't appear to have heard Zero's frantic cries and the prefect scrambled to the head of the bed, wanting to comfort him. Zero's hand shot out to grab Kaname's shoulder but at the last second, he froze.

"Kaname? It's me, Zero. Are you all right?" he called softly instead. Zero wanted Kaname to know who he was and where he was before he touched the pureblood – there was no telling what Kaname might do or how he might lash out in the state he was in. After a few tense seconds in which Zero didn't breathe at all, Kaname drew a deeper breath and uncurled a little. Then he lifted his head a little, his long, dark hair half obscuring his eyes. They were still wide and fearful but more lucid.

"Zero...?" The whisper was barely audible but Zero started breathing again. His heart was still squeezed tight with pain and worry but at least, he dared to touch Kaname now.

"Yes, it's me – Zero. Everything's fine, Kaname. Shh..." Zero spoke softly as he pulled the pureblood gently towards him. Kaname shuddered deeply and gave a soft sob and then he was burrowing desperately into Zero's chest, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. Still, he wasn't close enough and he pushed closer, as if he wanted to get right inside Zero.

"Shh... it's OK, it's OK..." Zero continued to whisper softly to Kaname as he pressed kisses to the tangled dark hair, his hands moving soothingly over the pureblood's sweat slicked back and shoulders. Kaname didn't reply but he burrowed even closer, his arms wrapping tightly around Zero as if he never wanted to let him go, his rapid breaths brushing Zero's sensitive neck and making him shiver in response.

After a while, Zero fell silent as he felt Kaname's violent trembles start to cease and the pureblood started to relax against him. Zero's mind was in utter turmoil, filled with a million questions that he knew his lover could not answer at the moment. His heart was just as mixed up, filled with rage, confusion... and guilt. There was no question at all that something had indeed happened to Kaname in his past and Zero felt guilty at not realising it sooner. But how could he have? The pureblood had always exuded far more confidence than he had when it came to kissing and hugging. He had never seemed afraid of initiating intimacy between them and Zero was always the hesitant one, not Kaname.

But yes, there were times when the pureblood had seemed unusually vulnerable and strangely in need of comfort and assurances. Zero couldn't help recalling the night they had walked home from town after having dinner at Le Prestige. Kaname had paused as they walked past the park and his sudden vulnerability had resulted in an honest, heartfelt embrace that soon led to their second kiss. Zero had been too distracted at that time but now he realised why Kaname had seemed so... needy, even clingy, after remembering that fight in the park.

But still, such a thing was practically impossible for Zero to imagine, especially when it came to Kaname Kuran. How on earth could it have happened? Kaname was a pureblood - strong, invincible, powerful. How could he have been in such a position as to find himself open to abuse and unable to stop it? Had he been too young? Had he been threatened perhaps? Or even injured?

The questions in Zero's heart continued to torment him as he cradled his shivering lover in his arms. A pureblood was always seen as a perfect, invincible being, completely without scars or weaknesses. Despite what had happened in his past, Kaname must have felt the need to keep it well hidden no matter what, to never let on what he had suffered and to always present a capable and respected front to the world.

Zero couldn't help feeling humbled at the accidental times when he had caught a glimpse of that vulnerability, however briefly those times were. It showed that Kaname trusted him that much, to show him even that little amount of his true self. But Zero wasn't an acquaintance or even just a friend anymore. He was Kaname's lover and he wanted all the responsibility that came with it, along with the benefits. He wanted to know more of Kaname than just accidental glimpses of his past. Zero wanted to know everything, to share everything with Kaname. He wanted to love the pureblood and care for him and even protect him, however ridiculous that sounded.

For now though, Zero kept silent even though his eyes had grown moist. Kaname was quiet as well and they lay in each other's arms on the bed as their bodies calmed down from passion and fear. The soft cotton sheets grew damp from absorbing their perspiration. Hard and aroused flesh relaxed as sexual need gave way to other emotions that were far more important right now. Kaname was content to breathe in Zero's comforting scent as he lay with his head on the other's shoulder. He rested his hand on Zero's chest to measure the steady heartbeat and focused on that as well as the gentle hands that were caressing his hair and back.

No... no, they weren't the same hands as in his nightmares. Zero's hands were wonderfully soothing and gentle, and Kaname couldn't believe he had actually gotten them confused. It was almost ten minutes later when he finally forced himself to lift his head and look up. Zero smiled softly at him with still worried eyes, his fingers combing gently through the damp, silky strands of Kaname's hair.

"You OK?" Zero asked softly and Kaname nodded.

"Please... continue with what you were doing," he requested in a whisper but Zero shook his head. Somehow, he had already suspected that Kaname would ask him to, just as he now realised that the pureblood had chosen to deliberately hide or ignore his obvious fear earlier on. Even now, Zero could feel the soft shiver than ran through Kaname's body as he said the words, as if he had to force them out.

"I can't, Kaname... not like this," Zero refused gently but firmly.

_And you know it._

The dark eyes widened at Zero's refusal and Kaname raised himself a little.

"You must!" he insisted, his voice shaking a little. Zero swallowed hard but he set his jaw and shook his head again, making a different sort of panic rise inside Kaname's heart. Panic that if Zero stopped, it would be even worse the next time they did this. Kaname knew he had to get rid of this fear somehow and he was adamant that making love with Zero was the only way to do it.

"You must, Zero, you must!" he insisted raggedly as he sat upright, making the prefect's hands fall away. "I promised you this..."

Zero pressed his lips into a thin line and he shook his head again.

"Don't be an idiot, Kaname!" he scolded. "Look at you, you're still shaking!"

Kaname had opened his mouth to retort but he snapped it shut again. Turning away, he sighed and ran trembling hands through his hair. A moment later, warm hands came down to rest on his shoulders, offering a gentle squeeze. Zero moved closer to rest his chin on one of Kaname's shoulders and sighed, his warm breath brushing the other's cheek.

"Please... tell me what happened, Kaname," Zero whispered. Kaname gave an involuntary shiver at the question even though he knew it was coming. Zero slid his hands further down, wrapping them around the pureblood's waist from the back.

"Tell me, please," he repeated and heard a soft, almost despairing chuckle in reply. The irony of this was not lost on Kaname – it was he who had said these words so many times earlier, in trying to get Zero to tell him what he did wrong last night. With a sigh, Kaname tilted his head back and rested it on Zero's shoulder in turn.

"So it's my turn to confess, huh?" he asked wearily and felt the head next to his nod in reply. They were both quiet for a moment but Zero could sense his lover's obvious reluctance to speak in the tense set of his body and in the anxious beat of his heart he could feel against his own. As much as Zero wanted to get to the bottom of this, he didn't want to push the pureblood too much. At least, not now. Kaname was right. There was no rush in this.

"It's OK, you don't have to speak right now," Zero suggested softly and felt the slender shoulders relax almost immediately.

"Here, let's rest for a while longer," Zero whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to Kaname's neck and then gently pulled him down to lie on the bed again. They were silent for a few minutes, Zero spooning the pureblood from behind and trying not to worry himself anymore than he already was. Kaname was just as quiet, his arms resting lightly over Zero's. The pureblood was deeply annoyed with himself for overreacting, very reluctant to confess his past yet gratefully touched by Zero's understanding at the same time.

It was about that moment that Zero's stomach finally took the opportunity to grumble at him and Kaname lifted his head off the pillow and glanced over his shoulder with one eyebrow raised. Zero smiled wryly at him.

"I didn't really eat anything today," he murmured. "What about you, are you hungry?"

Kaname smiled automatically. He wasn't hungry at all – his emotions had completely taken away his appetite but food was a good diversion and Zero's cooking was always worth it, in any case.

"That sounds good," he commented lightly and Zero's smile widened. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of Kaname's shoulder and then reluctantly moved away, reaching for his T-shirt and jeans.

"I'll make us something quick and bring it back here, OK?" he suggested. Kaname sat up and nodded. There was something in his eyes that made Zero lean down to kiss him and Kaname's arms came up at once, holding onto Zero and making sure the kiss was neither short nor light. Still, it was over too soon and Zero straightened up. He grabbed the Hello Kitty toy from the carpet where she had fallen off the bed earlier and tossed her to Kaname.

"To keep you company," he smiled before slipping on his sneakers and going to the door. Kaname smiled back as he hugged the soft toy but as soon as the door closed, the smile disappeared. Kaname frowned thoughtfully as he pressed his nose to Hello Kitty's head and inhaled, pulling Zero's soft scent deep into his lungs.

- o -

This time, Zero was out of luck. Cross had apparently been too busy to do much shopping and the only things Zero could find in his kitchen were instant noodles, smoked chicken frankfurters and eggs. He shrugged philosophically, telling himself that it was still better than nothing as he put a pot of water on the stove to boil. For a moment, he found himself wondering if Kaname had ever had something as ordinary as instant noodles before...

It was a good thing Cross' quarters weren't that far off from the Sun Dorms and Zero made it back in record time, having found containers to store the food in. Kaname was still lying in bed but he had anticipated Zero would need help in opening the door and did just that before the prefect could even think of calling out his name. Zero's raised eyebrows alerted Kaname to his nudity and the pureblood smiled easily as he moved back to the bed to retrieve his clothing.

Zero set out the food on his desk and they ate the steaming noodles in a comfortable silence. The prefect had brought a thermos flask of tea as well since he didn't have the luxury of room service that Kaname enjoyed. Zero decided that he wasn't going to bring up the subject again, seeing as how reluctant his lover was. In fact, it also looked like making love to Kaname was out of the question for now but Zero found that he didn't really mind that. All that mattered now was that Kaname had thoroughly enjoyed the noodles and was looking a little better now even if he was unusually quiet.

It was only when he had drunk the last of his tea that Zero realised why. Without a word, Kaname took his cup from him and put it down on the desk before standing up with a decisiveness that made Zero look sharply up at him. There was a resolute 'biting the bullet' look on Kaname's face as he pulled at Zero's hand and the prefect sighed even as he stood up.

"We don't have to do this now, Kaname," Zero protested but the pureblood shook his head.

"We must, Zero," he insisted doggedly. "I promised you this and I never... well, almost never break my promises."

Zero glared at his stubborn lover. Honestly, it wasn't the end of the world if he didn't take Kaname today! He didn't mind, why should the pureblood?

But Kaname glared back at him and Zero hesitated when he saw the desperation in those dark eyes. He would much rather find out what had happened but it looked like Kaname was more interested in fixing it with action rather than with words and Zero wavered - it seemed so vitally important to the pureblood that they did this... Kaname saw his lover's hesitation and pounced on it.

"Please, Zero, I really need you to do this," he pleaded in a whisper and Zero gave in even though he knew he shouldn't. He sighed and nodded reluctantly. Kaname smiled in relief and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you," he whispered against the prefect's lips.

_For not pressing me to confess right now. I know I can do this, I can control myself._

This was hardly the most rational decision Kaname had ever made in his life but that was nothing new when it concerned Zero. Besides, Kaname was terrified that his lover would turn away from him if he knew the truth, even if he had to have guessed some of it by now...

In a few minutes' time, both of them were naked again and lying on the bed. Zero had washed his hands earlier in the kitchen and he squeezed out more gel before starting to prep Kaname once more, trying to hide the fact that he was now more nervous than aroused.

Kaname knew that he had scared Zero earlier and he was adamant not to do it again. This time would be different, this time he would enjoy his lover's possession. Kaname knew he _had _to and besides, Zero made it easy for him. The prefect prepped and stretched him gently, if not expertly, and with one hand slowly fisting the pureblood's length at the same time, Kaname was soon weak with pleasure. Eventually though, Zero's hands stilled and he looked questioningly at the pureblood, getting a much more determined nod this time. Kaname knew what he had to do this time. He still wanted Zero to feel in control of this but perhaps the prefect would forgive him if Kaname asserted himself just a little more...

_Just this once, Zero. Then I swear I will leave it up to you the next time._

Again, Zero's gentle hands parted Kaname's thighs and he pressed the wet head of his freshly gelled arousal against the sensitive entrance he had carefully prepped. Kaname braced himself and nodded in response to Zero's questioning look before he raised his knees, letting them hug Zero's thighs. He would not close his eyes now, Kaname promised himself. He would keep his gaze on Zero to ground himself so that he wouldn't lose himself like how he had earlier.

Zero nodded back and started pushing into him, going as slowly as he could. The time taken to prepare and eat the food had given Zero some of his own equilibrium back so he could take his lover with deliberate slowness now.

No - it was too slow, Kaname thought as he struggled up onto his elbows. He couldn't afford the delay. He was afraid of what might happen if Zero persisted in taking him this carefully, this slowly. Kaname placed his heels on the backs of Zero's thighs, feeling his body grow tense with apprehension once more. Before he could change his mind, he took a deep breath and pulled his legs in towards him with a sudden motion. Zero fell forward with a startled gasp, barely managing to avoid falling completely onto Kaname by quickly bracing his arms on either side of the pureblood.

"Hey... wha-?"

Zero's words broke off on another gasp as he slid a couple more inches into Kaname's tight depths and shuddered as the hot tightness gripped him tightly again. Kaname gasped as well but for a different reason. The tight stretch felt like he was being split right up the middle. It was a very painful and frighteningly familiar sensation but Kaname doggedly ignored it, just like how he was ignoring Zero's flustered words and increasing struggles.

"Ka-Kaname, stop! Stop – what are you – aahhh!" Zero broke off but it was on a shuddering moan this time. Kaname had pulled him forward again with those slender but impossibly strong legs and Zero found himself surging even deeper into the pureblood's body.

_Oh God_, it felt a whole lot better than before but no, this was _wrong_... Zero's head snapped up, focusing on Kaname's face. Damn the pureblood, he was forcing it!

"Crap, stop it, Kaname, stop!" Zero braced his hands on the rumpled sheets, gripping them tightly but the sheets had loosened due to Kaname's writhing about earlier and Zero slid forward again, going in a little more as the pureblood pulled him in, gasping at the same time. There was an agonised expression on Kaname's face and his fangs had once again cut into his lower lip but it was the haunted desperation in his eyes that cut Zero right to the heart. He couldn't help staring back at those beautiful, frightened eyes.

"Oh God. Don't, Kaname... please, stop this!" Zero pleaded breathlessly, desperately stiffening his back and legs, trying to brace himself from going in any deeper. "We don't have to... aahhh...!"

Zero broke off on a startled cry as with a final, agonised shout of sheer effort, Kaname pulled him further in with a much stronger motion this time. He wasn't aroused any longer and his tense body screamed in protest at the stretching, tearing pain while his mind screamed in remembered fear and panic but still – Kaname had finally done it and he collapsed back onto the bed, his trembling legs sliding down Zero's hips. He had finally gotten the rest of his lover's throbbing arousal buried to the hilt within him and he lay there, overwhelmed with both pain and triumph.

For an endless moment that was heavy with shock, regret and pain, Kaname and Zero froze in the positions they were in. Their chests were heaving with their harsh, ragged breathing but other than that, they were silent and still. Zero's wide eyes were locked onto his lover's face, his whole body shuddering at the unbelievable sensations of being so suddenly gripped by the hot, tight walls of Kaname's body even as his heart cried out at the injustice of it.

Kaname's eyes were squeezed shut but silent tears were running from them, escaping into his hair as he breathed painfully through pale, blood stained lips.

"Damnit, Kaname!" Zero swore shakily, on the verge of actually slapping his stubborn lover. "_Not_ like this! I don't want to take you like this!" he cried. This was meant to be _special_, _tender_... not hard and brutal. Not done with force and pain....

Kaname swallowed and shook his head, eyes still squeezed shut and long eyelashes spiky with tears. Furious and strangely hurt at the same time, Zero waited until those eyes finally blinked open. Kaname saw the anguish on Zero's face and had to swallow again before he could speak.

"I'm sorry, Zero," he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

The heartfelt apology served to mollify Zero a little and he gave a stifled sob, sliding down to rest on top of Kaname. The pureblood sighed and wrapped his trembling arms around Zero before pressing his lips to the soft, silver hair, knowing it was not over yet.

"I need you to do this, Zero. Take me, please, and don't stop, no matter what happens..."

Zero shook his head before he raised it, his tears dripping onto Kaname's chest.

"I can't! Please... please don't force me to take you like this..." Zero begged hoarsely but Kaname just smiled shakily and nodded, ignoring the uncomfortable stretch inside him as well as the fact that his thighs were still spread vulnerably wide. It still hurt but the intense pain was already starting to recede, thanks to his accelerated pureblood healing.

"You must, Zero, you _must_. I won't hate you, I promise. I just – I just need you to do this. Please..."

Zero fell silent again, even more confused as before. Was this some sort of shock therapy that Kaname thought he needed? Zero wished he knew but he was no psychiatrist. Could it... could it be that Kaname was right? That this would help him face his dark past, whatever it was?

"Please..." Kaname whispered. He could feel that Zero was starting to soften within him and he couldn't let that happen. Kaname curled his legs around Zero a little more, pushing his hips against the other. Zero shivered as the pureblood's insides rippled against his arousal, bringing him back to full stiffness again. Praying that Kaname was right in this, Zero slowly withdrew from that tight body and Kaname nodded encouragingly.

"That's right... take me, Zero..." he whispered. Zero shook his head a little. He was still unsure of whether this really was the right thing to do or not but taking a deep breath, he let his head drop in defeat and slowly pushed back into the hot, tight depths, a little faster than he wanted to but only because Kaname had once again tightened his legs around him and was pulling him in.

And then it happened.

A sudden, choked gasp that made Zero's blood run cold. His head jerked up just in time to see Kaname's wide eyes fill with fear again but this time, it was true, unrelenting, paralysing fear that blazed through before they rolled to the back of his head. The pureblood's pale, slender body gave a sudden, almost violent convulsion that brought his upper body arching high before that ugly, choked gasp sounded again and Kaname fell back onto the sheets.

_Oh no..._

"Kaname? Kaname!!"

But Kaname didn't respond. He was unconscious. If he was shocked before, Zero was completely stunned now. His pounding heart had been residing in his throat for the past couple of minutes but now it felt as if another one had jumped up right beside it, making him feel physically ill and unable to breathe as he stared down at the unmoving pureblood.

-- Chapter End --


	26. Chap 26: Come Clean With Me

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the previous chapter's cliffhanger and I promise this chapter doesn't have one, OK? I've tried not to make the flashbacks of Kaname's past too detailed so I apologise to anyone who thought it was too much or even not enough! As for the realism, I've agonised over it for so long now I think it's totally lame now but hopefully still readable!

I was thinking to use this chapter title for Chapter 21 seeing as how Zero helped Aido with the bathroom cleaning then :D but it also has another meaning which is more suitable for Kaname here. As always, enjoy and don't forget to let me know your thoughts!

**Appreciation:** There's a part in this chapter that might remind you of **Blackened Wing**'s very special and tender **Take the Lead **story, where a first bite was traded with innocence. I've always loved the sheer poetry and eloquence of that bit! -_hearts-_

**Summary:** At Zero's insistence, Kaname finally comes clean with his dark past despite his fears of rejection. Zero's subsequent tears and loving support proves to the pureblood how wrong he was and paves the way to the possibility of finally healing from it.

-- Chapter Start --

It was some fifteen minutes later when Kaname awoke but he resolutely kept his eyes shut. He would rather stay unconscious if it meant he didn't need to remember what had happened earlier but it wasn't fair to Zero. Even without looking, Kaname could feel his lover's worry in the faster than normal heartbeat that echoed in his right ear, in the faint echo of anguish in his bite area and in the lingering scent of tears in the air. Still, Kaname kept silent as he lay with his head pillowed on Zero's bare chest. Gentle, trembling fingers were combing slowly through his hair while a warm hand rubbed equally slow circles on his back. Kaname could feel something soft covering him from the waist down – Zero must have pulled the covers over them both.

_I'm so sorry, Zero... _

Guilt and regret started to eat hungrily at Kaname's heart now that he was awake again, leaving him even more off balance than ever. He lay there silently, trying to cling onto the illusion of peaceful silence for as long as possible, trying to enjoy Zero's caresses while it lasted. The prefect must have sensed Kaname waking up but he kept quiet as if suspecting the pureblood needed a moment to gather himself first. Finally, Kaname forced himself to lift his head and the gentle fingers stilled almost immediately before falling away from him.

"Zero...?" Kaname whispered, his eyes locking immediately onto his lover's worried violet gaze.

"Are you OK?" Zero's voice was quiet. Subdued. Kaname was quick to nod, not wanting him to worry anymore. He knew Zero had to have been berating himself for the past few minutes and frankly, there was no reason for him to do so. Besides, there was no lingering discomfort in Kaname's body from Zero's brief possession of it.

"Here, sit up," Zero murmured in that same quiet tone. Kaname obeyed, sitting up slowly and keeping his eyes on Zero all the while. He was heartened to see warm concern in the violet eyes and heaved a soft sigh of relief but when those same eyes morphed into a dark, stormy amethyst, Kaname blinked in surprise. Seeing Zero's lips tighten into a thin line right after that was enough to freeze the pureblood to the spot. He almost didn't see what came next and even though he did, he was much too surprised to even think of stopping it.

A second later, the palm of Zero's hand connected with Kaname's cheek in a sharp slap.

_What the-?_

It wasn't a really hard slap and Kaname had dealt Aido much, much harder ones but it was the sheer unexpectedness of Zero's action that left the pureblood reeling in shock. He fell sideways onto the pillows, catching himself on one elbow and automatically cupping his smacked cheek with the other hand, staring wide eyed at a now gloriously and completely pissed off Zero. The prefect was frowning ferociously at him now, brows drawn together over well narrowed eyes.

"Wha-" was all an astounded Kaname could utter before Zero rounded on him, eyes snapping and fangs bared.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ pull that sort of a stunt on me again, you hear?" he demanded in a low, furious tone that seemed louder than a shout and unbearably painful to Kaname's ears. For a long unforgivable moment, the pureblood just stared transfixed at his lover. Zero had just _slapped_ him, of all things...! But - but Zero loved him... didn't he?

Kaname let his stunned gaze drop as he swallowed hard, feeling an unstoppable rush of heat surge up into his face. It was a little similar to the first time he had bitten Zero in the woods but there was pure anger instead of hurt emanating from the prefect now. The chagrined pureblood couldn't help but be reminded of his own thoughts that had gone through his mind earlier when Zero prepped him the first time – that if he was given time and space, the prefect easily came around of his own free will.

Kaname knew he hadn't granted Zero that earlier. He had forced his lover to take him, faster than he had wanted to, faster than both of them had been prepared for. It had ended in disaster and Kaname bit his lip, feeling even more unbalanced than before and worse, at a complete loss for words as well. The pureblood in him was expecting to feel outraged fury at Zero for daring to slap him like this, was expecting to feel the need to hit back at him in turn...

A few confusing moments passed before Kaname finally realised that he was waiting for some sort of indignation or anger that, in fact, did not exist at all. He wasn't angry or even mildly annoyed at Zero for slapping him and Kaname couldn't help looking at the prefect again in wonder, knowing that he was the only person who could strike him and get away with it.

Zero huffed to himself upon seeing the pureblood's stunned, contrite expression. He turned away and crossed his arms defensively over his chest, jaw tightly clenched. The intense resentment that had overcome him so suddenly had vanished just as fast, leaving him uneasy, abashed and embarrassed. _Geez_, what the hell had come over him? How could he have hit Kaname, of all people?

Deep down, Zero knew why - he had been scared spitless earlier and the bottled feelings inside him were just screaming to be let out. Zero closed his eyes on a long sigh, mentally going back to those horrifyingly scary moments when his heart had literally stopped beating with fear. He had hurriedly pulled out of Kaname before checking his pulse and then his heartbeat - both were erratic and fast and Kaname's breathing was also shallow. Still, he didn't really seem to be in any immediate danger at that point although he was still unconscious.

With his thudding heart still pounding in his ears and his erection completely deflated, Zero moved back to the head of the bed and gently pulled Kaname into his arms, calling out the pureblood's name as he choked back soft sobs, his heart a mess of guilt and confusion. Zero knew it was a mistake to agree to Kaname's demands, no matter how insistent the pureblood was. It was sheer suicide – after all, Zero himself had suspected some sort of sexual abuse, hadn't he? But while it was so very easy now to realise he shouldn't have done it, he also knew why he had. Kaname could be very persuasive when he wanted to be and Zero had honestly thought that his lover's insistence at that time must mean Kaname knew more than he did.

But look at what had happened! Kaname was possibly even more scarred than ever now even if he was the one who had suggested being taken in the first place and even took it upon himself to make sure it happened the second time around. Zero's confused and agitated thoughts continued to run through his mind as he cradled Kaname's head to his chest, anxiously checking his pulse every minute or so. After a couple of minutes, the erratic heartbeat under his palm slowed down and strengthened. Correspondingly, Zero felt his own heartbeat decelerate as well.

He was still feeling guilty though, even more so now after that uncontrolled smack. Although his head was turned away, Zero could feel Kaname's eyes on him. He knew his slap was just a reaction to the absolutely heart stopping fright he had experienced, similar to a mother scolding a child for being careless once the immediate danger was past, but actually _hitting_ Kaname like that – was it the right thing to do? And after the pureblood had shown him such immense trust, in giving himself despite his fears?

Disgusted with himself, Zero shook his head and started to get out of bed.

"No..."

The low, urgent voice and the trembling fingers that curled around his arm stopped Zero in his tracks but he didn't dare to turn around. Not now.

"Please, Zero... don't leave me," Kaname whispered. Zero hesitated, silver head still turned away from his lover, cheeks now burning hot with shame. A long moment of silence crawled by before his head fell forward in defeat and he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Kaname. Are - are you angry that I hit you?" he finally asked in a low, unsteady murmur.

"No! No, Zero, no... of _course_ not," Kaname replied at once but Zero's shoulders only dropped at that reply.

"I shouldn't have. You're a pure -"

"No! Don't say that!" Kaname couldn't bear to see and hear Zero's guilt anymore. None of this was his fault – none! Kaname pulled at his lover's bare shoulders with both hands, forcing Zero to turn around again. Guilty violet eyes clashed with equally guilty brown ones as they stared at each other.

"I told you, Zero – never treat me like a pureblood. Never!" Kaname demanded raggedly. Zero stared at him silently before he nodded a little, giving a little shrug at the same time. He bit his lip and finally asked the question that had been burning inside his mind.

"Why, Kaname?" he finally burst out and Kaname's heart started beating quickly again - he knew what Zero was asking.

"I'm sorry," he whispered but Zero shook his head, his jaw clenched once more.

"Why did you do it?" he asked again, his voice now pained. It was Kaname now who shook his head and Zero bit his lip, huffing in exasperation. Damn, the pureblood gave a whole new meaning to _stubborn_ sometimes...

"Kaname," Zero murmured, now trying for a gentler, more persuasive tone. Kaname knew he shouldn't succumb to it, he knew it would be his undoing but he found himself leaning forward anyway, drawn to the sheer magic of that voice. Zero leaned forward as well, putting his hands on Kaname's shoulders.

"Do you remember the nightmare you had in town, after we fought the hunter thugs in the park and you got injured?" Zero asked softly. Kaname nodded. How could he not? That was the first time he had willingly fallen asleep in a rival's presence, who was also a hunter. That was the first time he realised he had been unwittingly weak in someone's presence... and could live with it without any loss of pride. That was the first time he realised that Zero cared a whole lot more than he let on. That was the first time Kaname realised he could and did think of the prefect but no longer as a love rival or an enemy, but as someone far, far more special to him.

"You had a nightmare that night," Zero continued softly, holding the pureblood's hurting gaze with his own. "And when we went to Le Prestige for dinner, you almost broke down again outside the park," he added, shaking his head in despair. "And still, you forced me to take you earlier..."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kaname whispered but Zero shook his head.

"I don't want your apologies, Kaname. I just want – damnit, don't you think I have the right to know what's happened to you?"

Kaname bit his lip and looked down, his eyes smarting fiercely.

_It's not that you don't have the right, Zero... I'm just scared of what you'll do, of what you'll think of me..._

Gentle fingers found his chin and lifted it up in a gesture the pureblood himself had done so many times in the past. Kaname blinked his tears away, focusing on Zero's hesitant smile, feeling it melt his defenses even further.

"I think I do know, Kaname... but I want you to tell me," Zero persuaded gently. "I want to know _everything_. Good or bad. Your past is a part of you and I want to know it. I want to _help _you."

_Please let me in, Kaname._

The pureblood closed his eyes, giving his head a little shake.

_Oh God... I want to tell you, Zero, but I'm so scared. I don't think I can bear for you to look at me any differently once you know the truth._

The warm hands on his shoulders tightened and Kaname opened his moist eyes again.

"I promise I won't turn away from you," Zero whispered, instinct and the memory of the pureblood's uncertainty prompting him to say these words. After all, Kaname himself had admitted to not being sure of Zero's passion last night, hadn't he?

The pureblood remained stubbornly silent as he fought against his instincts of wanting to keep the past forever buried and Zero's heart ached fiercely. It looked like Kaname still didn't trust him, no matter what assurances he gave. Zero's annoyance surged back in a sudden rush and he snatched his hands back and turned away again, resolutely folding his arms across his chest once more to disguise their faint trembling.

"Zero... no, don't," Kaname whispered, feeling his lover's rejection acutely now. He had forced Zero earlier and he knew that was wrong. He should never force the prefect into doing things he wasn't comfortable with. Kaname swore silently to himself, his throat aching sharply. He was always botching things up...

Zero tightened his arms across his chest, deliberately hardening his heart against the acutely miserable vibes his lover was putting out, whom he knew could be wilier than a fox. He didn't dare look at Kaname's miserably pleading face or he knew he might give in. Again.

"Tell me what had happened, Kaname. _Now_."

Zero's voice was hard... much too hard for Kaname's hurting and vulnerable heart to withstand right now. He swallowed, feeling dangerously near tears again.

"Zero, please..." he murmured huskily as warm moisture welled up in his eyes. He didn't care, he just wished that Zero would just turn around, would just _look_ at him, if only to prove the prefect wasn't already disgusted with him. Kaname just felt it would make things so much easier...

Zero had started tearing up as well - it was incredibly hard not to just turn around and hug Kaname as hard as he could but knowing just how stubborn the pureblood was... no, this way was best. Sometimes, Kaname just had to be forced. Besides, he had forced him earlier too... Zero hung onto that fact grimly and took a deep, fortifying breath, already hating himself for what he was going to say.

"Tell me now, Kaname - or leave."

It had to be the hardest thing telling the pureblood that... and it had to have been even harder to hear. Zero heard the soft, shocked inhalation of air behind him and ducked his head. He fisted his hands tightly, fingernails digging into his palms and almost drawing blood as he willed the moisture in his eyes not to fall.

_So it was down to this... _

Kaname's eyes fluttered closed, shoulders slumping in defeat. Perhaps Zero was right in forcing him like this, in knowing he needed a push. Goodness knows no one else would... and Kaname smiled faintly at the thought. Hadn't he always cherished the fact that Zero treated him like a normal person, not an exalted, to be kept-at-arms-length pureblood?

Yes, Zero was right. Again. It was time, way past time Kaname surrendered to the need that almost drove him crazy at times – the need to relinquish control, to lay it down in the safest pair of hands he knew of, to lean on that special somebody and trust that both his heart and his love were strong enough to see past anything. At this moment, Kaname felt he needed that assurance more than anything else in the world.

Zero sat there in an agony of silence as he glared silently at his drawn curtains, hoping against hope that Kaname wouldn't take his words like the threat it had sounded like and actually leave. After what seemed like an eternity, a hand touched his shoulder and Zero started. Kaname squeezed his shoulder gently.

"All right, Zero," Kaname whispered. "I don't want to leave you... so I'll tell you."

_And I hope to God you won't leave me after you know..._

Zero swung around at the soft words of capitulation, his heart suddenly racing in his chest. Even though it was what he wanted, he still frowned fiercely at Kaname.

"Tell me because it's the right thing to do," he growled. "And _not_ because I'm asking you to, damnit!"

Kaname again found himself smiling faintly through his tears.

"That too," he reassured Zero who stared at him for a long moment. Then he smiled, a heartbreakingly beautiful smile that held Kaname completely entranced. Zero threw his arms wide and the pureblood uttered a soft, shaky cry of relief as he fell into those warm arms and felt them encircle him once more.

"I'm so, so sorry I forced you earlier," Kaname apologised again in a tearful whisper, pressing his quivering lips against Zero's collarbone and heedless of the hot moisture that had started sliding down his cheeks and onto his lover's chest.

"So you've said..." Zero replied dryly but his voice was just as shaky, as were his fingers that threaded through the dark hair once more. They held each other tightly for a couple of minutes, finding both strength and comfort in the embrace and in their mingled scents before Kaname reluctantly pulled away and sat up. Zero's arms fell away and he looked at Kaname who nodded ruefully. This was going to be hard but yes, it was time he did. Not only for Zero's sake but for his own as well.

"Zero... I – I'm actually not pure," Kaname started softly.

Zero raised an eyebrow.

"You're _not_ a pureblood?" he asked, looking somewhat confused and despite himself, Kaname's lips twitched. Quickly, he shook his head.

"No, I am a pureblood," he reassured. "But... inside me, I'm not pure. I'm not clean, not whole..."

There was suppressed frustration and anguish in his voice and Zero shook his head, looking annoyed.

"You are-" he began but broke off as Kaname shook his head as well.

"No, I'm not. Zero... eight years ago, I - I was raped."

That horrid, ugly word, spoken pointblank like that shocked Zero speechless. He had suspected that to be the case, after taking into account what little he had learned from Kaname's behaviour, actions and words over the past few months when the pureblood had been especially vulnerable. After all, what _else_ could have happened? But he still couldn't stop staring at Kaname, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth slightly open.

Kaname involuntarily swallowed past a tight, aching throat as he stopped breathing and forced himself to hold that shocked gaze, fearfully searching the violet depths for any hints of distaste, disgust or rejection, no matter how faint. After a few moments, he realised they were actually filled with outraged shock, warm understanding, compassionate love and tears of sorrow... but no disgust at all. Kaname started breathing again – taking in much needed air with quick, shallow inhalations as he continued to stare at Zero as if he had never seen him before.

Finally, Zero shook his head slowly, more tears welling up even more and eventually spilling over.

"Kaname," he finally murmured as he reached for the pureblood again and pulled him into a close, tight hug that was almost painful, but was wonderfully reassuring to Kaname.

"I'm so sorry... but it's OK, I love you," Zero murmured and that was when Kaname slumped in his arms and started crying in earnest, relieved beyond words that he wasn't being rejected, that he was still loved. Kaname knew deep down that Zero couldn't possibly reject him – the prefect simply wasn't that kind of person to do such a thing - but after what he had gone through, he still needed to hear it and he was powerless to stop his tears now. The helpless sobs coming from Kaname reminded Zero of a child crying and his tears fell even more freely. Try as he might, he was unable to stop picturing a ten year old Kaname being violated against his will and his heart broke again and again at the images.

They sat there crying together for a good long while, wrapped in each other's arms. One of them was desperately trying to forget, the other was equally as desperately trying not to picture the event in his mind. Even after the tears finally stopped, they continued to hold onto each other, separating only long enough for Zero to reach for the tissue box on his nightstand. They wiped away their tears and Zero propped the pillows behind him before leaning back and pulling Kaname into his arms again. The pureblood cuddled close to Zero.

Now that Kaname had finally disclosed the secret of his rape, he found that he could speak of it again. He didn't want to tear down the mental barriers that had kept him sane for so many years and he didn't want to go there ever again but Zero was right. He had the right to know and he hadn't rejected him. Kaname desperately held on to this as he forced himself to go back to that fateful day eight years ago, his voice little more than a hoarse whisper as he started speaking.

- o -

Kaname had already been staying at the Ichijo mansion with Takuma at that time. It wasn't fun growing up in such a protective, stifling atmosphere with the servants terrified of their stern master. One week, Asato Ichijo left for a three day business conference, to the general relief of the household, and to the utter delight of the two young boys. Thrilled at the intimidating noble's absence, Kaname and Takuma lost no time in tricking the servants who were keeping an eye on them and sneaking out of the house an hour later, intending to have a couple of hours to themselves without the tedium of constant supervision. It was already late evening at that time and the two boys made their way to the nearest town. Soon, they were engaged in an impromptu game of hide and seek in the town's deserted playground, made even more engaging by the use of their vampire speed in the gathering dusk. After all, there was no one around... or so they thought.

In a few minutes' time, it was Kaname's turn to seek Takuma out and the pureblood soon saw his friend talking to a stranger at the end of the park – a tall, thin man dressed in a long gray coat. He had thinning blond hair that hung straight and limp to his shoulders and watery, bulbous eyes of a washed out blue. He was a vampire hunter, there was no doubt about that but it was the way he was looking intently at Takuma, licking his thin lips at the same time that made a shiver of disgust crawl up Kaname's spine. The young pureblood marched up to Takuma and grabbed his shoulder, insisting that it was time they left for home now. Without waiting for an answer, Kaname pushed Takuma in front of him and turned his back on the man, intending to put as much distance between them and him. Kaname hadn't liked the looks of that man at all but he wasn't unduly worried since both he and Takuma were more than a match for any human, adult or otherwise, vampire hunter or not.

Takuma was pulling at Kaname's arm and protesting that they needn't leave the park so soon. Kaname was totally unprepared for what happened next. Pure instinct kicked in at the last moment and even without looking, Kaname pushed Takuma away and twisted aside but not fast enough to prevent the hunter spell from hitting him squarely between the shoulder blades. Kaname simply hadn't expected the man to move as fast as he did.

Kaname's knees buckled and he fell down onto his back, looking up into the man's gleaming eyes and felt the cold numbness spreading from the burning spot on his back, draining away his strength and speed as his body reacted to the powerful spell. His choked cry of pain made Takuma spin around, his green eyes wide and alarmed. Before he could react to the horrifying sight in front of him, another spell hit him in the chest and Takuma went down.

Kaname paused in his narration. He was shivering uncontrollably and Zero's warm arms around him tightened even more. The prefect said nothing but he pressed a fervent kiss onto the tousled dark waves of Kaname's hair, his heart beating fast in anger – to attack from behind was pure cowardice, it was something Zero abhorred – but to attack children! Zero had difficulty suppressing his outrage.

"That was the reason why Takuma took up katana lessons after that," Kaname whispered before continuing with the tale.

The man had hesitated as he looked from Kaname to Takuma, as if wondering which one he favoured more but he soon decided on the pureblood. Ignoring an ashen faced Takuma who had fallen onto the grass, the man hefted Kaname onto his shoulder and made off into the shadows, showing a surprising strength for one so scrawny. Kaname struggled as much as he could but it was a losing struggle and he lost consciousness after being thrown onto the back seat of a car.

Kaname paused again, as if steeling himself for what he would disclose next and Zero squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered something else Kaname had told him previously...

"So that's why you didn't want Takuma to know you'd been injured when we fought the thugs," Zero murmured in a dazed voice and Kaname nodded. The gentle noble had been sick with guilt after knowing what had happened last time. Zero sighed and tugged the trembling pureblood even closer to him. He knew what was coming next and he no longer had the stomach to hear it but at the same time, he knew he had to know, just as he knew Kaname had to unburden himself.

Kaname took a deep breath and continued, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew he was safe now in Zero's arms but he had one foot in his private hell... that small, musty room he always fell into whenever he was physically or mentally exhausted... living a nightmare that never really ended, at least, not in his mind.

"When I woke up, I was... naked... my clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair. My wrists and ankles were chained to the metal grill that made up the headboard and footboard of the bed. The cuffs were just normal, iron ones and I should have been able to tear them apart but I was so weak... The spell lasted for several hours..."

Kaname broke off and shuddered again. Zero bit his lip, helpless tears sliding down his face. He didn't know how Kaname could still fall in love with him, coming from a hunter family, after being injured with hunter made weapons. Zero's soft heart broke inside him even as he shook with suppressed rage. He would have done anything, _anything_ to have been there with Kaname at that time – Zero knew he would have killed then to spare the one he loved. Killed and without a single bit of remorse...

"The man was there, too," Kaname whispered hoarsely, his eyes tightly closed. "Sitting in another chair, staring at me... waiting for me to wake up..." He trembled, trying hard not to remember, only of course he did. The mental pictures were as clear as they had been eight years ago. Not only that, the feel, the smell, the choking fear... everything.

_Watery, protruding eyes..._

_Cold, clammy hands... _

_Thin, cruel fingers..._

What happened after that was inevitable and Kaname endured the horrifying violation as best he could as his tender, young body was taken again and again. Despite his thin, scrawny build, the man was surprisingly strong, his appetite seemingly unappeasable.

_Soft, cruel taunts... _

_Tearing, unbearable pain... _

_A cold, bony hand holding his chin fast, preventing him from looking away from the demented face of his attacker as he raped him again and again._

_Taunting and sick whispers that he would never be worthy of anyone after this... he was nothing but vampire trash, a whore..._

_Being filled with numbing despair, succumbing to those whispers even though deep down, he knew they were false..._

Kaname knew that while there was no escaping his rapist, at least, not while he was weakened like this, he was adamant to at least save his pride but he couldn't. His skin was crawling in sheer disgust from that man's cold and repulsive touch and equally repulsive possession and inevitably, Kaname started screaming, not stopping even when the man struck him repeatedly across the face, breaking his nose and fracturing a cheekbone in the process. He finally resorted to gagging Kaname with a handkerchief and the pureblood choked on his own blood as he was taken again and again until he finally fainted from the pain and horror.

Kaname couldn't stop trembling in Zero's arms as he relived that nightmare all over again, almost feeling those hated hands on his skin once again. He had awakened a few minutes later, his naked and violated body screaming in pain but there was little respite. The man was still there, waiting for him to regain consciousness. His eyes gleamed as he saw that Kaname was awake and the young pureblood's terrified eyes noted that his rapist was still aroused despite having spent himself earlier. He came nearer to the bed, licking at his thin lips as he surveyed Kaname's bloodied and injured body and then fell upon him again. The young pureblood wept tears of helpless rage, his body jerking back and forth with each violent thrust of his rapist, hoping desperately that he would pass out as soon as he could and in the meanwhile, trying just as desperately to keep his sanity by imagining all sorts of ways he would murder this man as soon as he could. Unfortunately, Kaname didn't pass out soon enough. After the man had sated his initial appetite, he opened the door and gave a shout, sending two more men into the room. One of them was tall and thickset, the other short and thin. Thankfully, they were also human but Kaname's nightmare had worsened considerably at their hands before he finally passed out again.

When Kaname next awoke, he was thankfully alone. His pale skin was covered in drying sweat, blood and the sick evidence of his rapists, which was also leaking out from between his aching legs, further staining the sheets he was lying on. The skin on his wrists and ankles was bruised and bleeding from where he had constantly pulled on the chains as he was being violated. Kaname had spent the next half hour or so in sheer terror, relentlessly trying to free himself and only hurting his bruised limbs even more, his horrified eyes glued to the closed door in the corner, dreading the reappearance of his attackers.

But as the minutes swiftly ticked past, he realised something else. The burning of the hunter poison in his bloodstream was reducing at a fast rate. Kaname's pureblood body had been working hard all this time to expel the poison, even as it was being abused and with the poison now almost completely suppressed, his pureblood psychology returned with a vengeance. Kaname felt his body start to heal, slower than how it would if he had fresh blood to drink but at least it was starting to mend itself, healing the bruises at his wrists and ankles and the tearing of the skin and muscle where he had been violated. His cheekbone and nose were mending too. Kaname's pureblood senses returned in a sudden flood as well and he almost gagged at the mix of scents that he was previously almost unaware off – the scent of his blood, his rapists' acrid sweat and expelled fluids, mixed with the fear and evil that still lingered in the air. He would have vomited if he had anything left in his stomach – he hadn't eaten or drunk anything for hours now but that didn't matter right. In less than five seconds, Kaname had torn off his manacles as if they were mere cardboard and crouched in a corner of the room. He had heard the familiar footsteps approaching the door and there was only one thought in his mind.

_Kill. Kill them all. Tear them apart..._

The door opened and the three men took one look at the almost unrecognisable creature in the room, eyes glowing like fiery coals and gleaming, sharp fangs going well past his lower lip. It was obvious none of them had thought Kaname was a pureblood and hence, had healed much faster than expected...

He sprang across the room in one graceful bound and the men yelled as they went down one by one. Kaname snarled right into his attackers' faces, claws plunging into the men's chests and stomachs. He went for their hearts and dug them right out of their chests. It was natural of his species to eat and drink the flesh and blood of their enemy... but perhaps Kaname was still a very young pureblood or perhaps he was still reeling from the recent, depraved acts but he found that he couldn't consume their blood or flesh. Either one would have choked him.

Breathing quickly, Kaname dropped the lifeless bodies and bent down to wipe his bloodied hands compulsively on their clothes, deliberately turning his gaze away from the stained sheets on the bed. He was just about to put on his clothes when he thought the better of it. More important than getting out of this place was the need to wash himself clean first. Kaname was frantic to rid himself of the vile substances on his skin. He couldn't bear to have them soiling his body for a second longer. There was a washroom nearby and he frantically scrubbed himself down with his hands, trying hard not to think of the hands that had touched his body, of the bodies that had penetrated him and the physical and mental stains they had left on him.

Kaname scrubbed himself thoroughly for several minutes, almost clawing himself as he shivered in disgust, but he still didn't feel clean. But he could not linger here anymore. He went back to the room and pulled on his clothes without bothering to dry himself before going out of the dirty and dilapidated apartment, his body still healing. It was late at night now and the streets were deserted. Kaname kept to the shadows and let instinct guide his way back to the park. He found Takuma by scent.

The noble had managed to take cover in the small thicket that lay next to the far side of the park and Kaname was suddenly thankful he had taken the time to wash himself – a pureblood being violated was a horribly shameful thing regardless of how it happened and Kaname was adamant he didn't want anyone to know he had been raped. Poor Takuma was eaten up with guilt enough as it was. Kaname was careful to make it sound as if he had merely been beaten and tied up and Takuma was too relieved to note the slight tremble in his friend's voice. Still, the noble was quick to insist that Kaname drank his blood first before they went back, regardless of the danger that any nearby vampires would scent his blood. Kaname was grateful to Takuma for his offer and accepted far quicker than he would otherwise have. It was an effort not to take too much but the pureblood managed and then they left for home. Needless to say, the frantic servants were more than happy to see the two boys safe and sound and just as resolved as they were that Asato Ichijo would not learn of this incident. By the time the master of the house he came back, everything seemed normal even if the two boys were more quiet and subdued than before.

The mention of Takuma feeding Kaname made a faint bell ring in Zero's mind – the noble had mentioned giving Kaname his blood before when he was in pain and injured... The prefect shook his head slowly, unaware of the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"So he doesn't know?" Zero whispered and Kaname shook his head immediately.

"No one does, Zero. No one... except you," he murmured, sounding exhausted.

So Takuma was still in the dark about this... even though he had told Zero to treasure what he had with Kaname.

_I plan to, Ichijo... more now than ever._

Another silence filled the room as Zero struggled with the horrifying mental images his brain insisted on feeding him, his feelings all churning inside his heart. He still wanted to kill someone.

"So - those three are already dead?" he asked after a while and Kaname nodded, giving a very weak chuckle.

"Oh yes, I made sure of that," he answered. He never, ever wanted to go back to that building again. Not ever.

"Otherwise, you know I'd have to go hunt them down and kill them all," Zero replied in a voice he tried to keep steady. They had been hunters but he couldn't find it in himself to feel even remotely guilty for their deaths, unlike the guilt he had felt for those thugs in the park he and Kaname had fought together. Zero's matter of fact tone lit a small spark of warmth in Kaname's heart and he pressed his lips to Zero's chest. Then gentle fingers tilted the pureblood's face up and Zero wiped away his tears before kissing him with utmost tenderness. Kaname gave another choked sob but opened his lips willingly as the gentle kiss went on and on. At length, they rested again in a softer, warmer silence until another thought occurred to Zero.

"That pervert at the piano recital and gallery – Mr. Lecher..." he murmured and Kaname sighed.

"It's silly, I know. But his looks... he just reminded me of the first hunter," he whispered. "His build... his eyes..." He couldn't help shuddering at the memory and Zero was suddenly filled with the urge to kill Mr. Lecher, as innocent as he may be.

"Don't worry, I'll kill him if he ever gets within ten feet of you," he promised and Kaname took heart in the obvious possessiveness in Zero's voice. They fell silent again, the prefect still haunted and angered by Kaname's abuse, that the pureblood had had to carry alone for so long while appearing to be strong and invincible in front of everyone else. Zero wasn't sure if he would have had the strength to persevere like Kaname had. There were no more words in his heart so he just cuddled Kaname even closer to him.

"Zero, please... don't think about it anymore," Kaname finally whispered as he felt the agitated heartbeat under his palm. Zero sighed before pressing another kiss onto Kaname's hair.

"I'm just sorry you had to suffer all that," he whispered back.

"I'll survive," Kaname murmured and Zero nodded, his eyes glowing. "You will, Kaname, I know that. You're strong and you're beautiful. Inside _and_ out."

Kaname found himself blushing happily at the unexpected praise. He kissed Zero soundly before settling back against his chest with a smile. Zero smiled as well and closed his eyes.

- o -

The two boys dozed for a while and the afternoon shadows outside lengthened. Lessons for the Day Class ended for the day and soon, there were sounds of the boys talking and laughing outside Zero's room door as they reached their rooms to drop off their books, some of them trooping off to the dorm showers.

Kaname and Zero awoke at the sounds but they ignored the chatter as they held onto each other, lost in their painful memories and thoughts. It wasn't long before the day blended into early evening and they heard the excited laughter of the Day Class girls on the floor above them as they clattered down the stairs, in preparation for their daily exercise of keeping watch outside the Moon Dorm gates. Zero absently found himself hoping that Chairman Cross would help Yuuki with the changeover session because he had no intention of leaving Kaname. Not now.

The Dorms were mostly silent again after that since it was dinnertime and Zero was entertaining vague thoughts of dinner when Kaname stirred in his arms.

"Zero?"

Zero pressed another kiss onto the long hair.

"Yeah?"

"Are you angry that I never told you this before?"

Quickly, Zero shook his head and hugged Kaname hard.

"You don't have anything to apologise for," Zero reassured him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Kaname reached up to press a warm kiss on his lover's mouth, appreciating the words very much.

"But..."

"Yes?" Kaname whispered, unintentionally tensing up.

"You told me you had never made love with anyone else..." Zero started before trailing off, belated understanding dawning on his face. Still, Kaname flushed with shame and he quickly ducked his head.

"I didn't lie," he confessed quickly. "I just... worded it in such a way as to make it seem like I - like I hadn't done it before."

_Which wasn't an outright lie, in any case..._

"Shh, it's OK. I know."

Kaname peeped up through his tousled hair, looking into an understanding pair of violet eyes.

"I was so ashamed then when you asked me," he whispered.

Zero snorted, trying his best not to tear up again.

"You're such an idiot, Kaname," he muttered and Kaname smiled.

"Perhaps," he conceded. "But I didn't feel I was worthy-"

"Stop that!" Zero scolded.

Kaname shook his head, looking miserable again.

"I took your innocence last night," he reminded Zero in a whisper and the prefect flushed hotly at the words. "But... I don't have anything to give you in return."

Zero shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, Kaname. You were taken by force so it doesn't count!"

Kaname's shoulders shook and he buried his face in his hands. Zero bit his lip as he dragged the hands down before cupping the pureblood's face with his own hands, forcing the other's tear filled eyes to his.

"Kaname, was there anything at all pleasurable in that whole, horrible ordeal?"

Zero already knew what the answer would be but he wanted Kaname to reply him. As expected, the pureblood shook his head almost violently. Zero leaned forward to press a kiss onto Kaname's forehead.

"Then that means you are as innocent as I was last night," he whispered honestly. "In my heart, Kaname, you still are. Your innocence is still there... for me."

The soft brown eyed filled with fresh tears and Zero smiled shakily at Kaname.

"Besides, you gave me your first bite and I didn't appreciate it then," he murmured and Kaname smiled.

"I gave it to the right person, you know," he whispered shyly. Zero nodded.

"I promise you, Kaname, when I take you, you will feel nothing but pleasure. Please, please believe me."

Kaname nodded, lost in the promise in his lover's eyes.

"I believe you, Zero," he whispered. "I _want_ you to take me..."

Zero kissed the tip of Kaname's nose.

"I will, one day," he promised.

Kaname straightened up, looking serious all of a sudden. Even before he opened his mouth, Zero knew what he was going to say and shook his head in warning but the words still came.

"Please, Zero. Make love to me..."

Zero smiled and shook his head, placing gentle fingers against those sculpted lips.

"No, Kaname, not tonight."

The pureblood looked even more disappointed than Zero did and the prefect couldn't help smiling. He bent forward and touched his forehead to Kaname's.

"I want us to make love, but I want _you_ to take me."

Kaname blinked in surprise and the prefect nodded firmly.

"Yes, Kaname. Yes. It's OK, I want you to."

Kaname hesitated, burgeoning desire warring with stubborn reluctance now and Zero sighed.

"It's OK, Kaname. Really. It doesn't matter how we do this. Right?"

Zero knew he probably sounded rather naïve but honestly, what was the big deal about who claimed who in their relationship? Both still got pleasure out of the act and Kaname seemed more skillful at prepping and claiming, anyway. Besides, Zero knew now that Kaname had never intended to make him beg last night and that made a world of difference to him. Kaname found himself shaking his head in wonder. His battered heart was still hurting but it was a sweeter ache now as it struggled to contain the huge amount of love he felt for Zero without exploding in sheer, unadulterated joy. It wasn't fair, Zero deserved someone who was whole, pure and perfect.

"I'm sorry I forced you earlier, Zero. I just didn't know how to tell you, really, I didn't. You're so... so perfect to me," Kaname whispered, his throat aching fiercely, his eyes moist. "I was afraid that if you knew, you would leave me..."

Zero tsk'ed at him in an annoyed fashion but the tight, unconditional hug he gave Kaname did wonders for the pureblood's bruised ego.

"Idiot," Zero whispered tearfully, his lips pressed to Kaname's ear and the pureblood exhaled shakily, his wet eyes closing in wonder at the lovingly exasperated tone.

"I didn't fall in love with that arrogant front you showed years ago, Kaname," Zero whispered, his words interspersed with soft sniffling. "I fell in love with the real you. Just what the hell made you think that I would leave you after knowing this?"

One of Kaname's slender shoulders lifted in a slight shrug.

"Because you're perfect and I'm not," he whispered. "You gave me-"

Zero's gentle fingers against his lips stopped the rest of his words.

"Enough of that nonsense, OK?"

Gentle thumbs brushed away the tear tracks from those perfect, flushed cheeks. Zero smiled tenderly at his lover and Kaname felt his heart skip a beat.

"I bit you so consider us even," Zero suggested in a whisper, leaving Kaname breathless with wonder. He placed his trembling hands over Zero's.

"Really?" Kaname whispered and the prefect nodded, embarrassed at his lover's ardent gaze.

"Yeah. So stop it with this unworthy nonsense already, OK? It doesn't fit with the picture of arrogant, confident Kaname Kuran, you know," he added sternly, gently pulling his hands free to wipe the moisture from his own eyes. Kaname gave a long sigh, feeling a huge chunk of his burden fall from his shoulders at last. There were pieces of it that still remained, though. They would lessen in time but for this moment at least, Kaname found that he couldn't quite care as much as he used to. Not when a certain, beautiful hunter was looking at him with those exceptionally wonderful, soft and loving violet eyes.

"I love you," Kaname whispered shyly to Zero.

"I love you back," Zero returned unsteadily and sealed his words with a firm kiss. Kaname was more than happy to reciprocate and the kiss grew in sweetness and passion. When it finally ended, Zero trailed his moist lips to Kaname's ear.

"Take me, Kaname," he whispered shyly. "This way will be easier for both of us right now. Besides," and here, Zero drew back gave the pureblood an embarrassed yet impish smile, "I don't think I can stand giving you another prepping session that would end in failure!"

Kaname had to laugh a little at that, colouring up despite himself. He truly didn't deserve Zero's love and trust but he was damned if he would ever give him up. He was also aware of Zero's immense trust in him, in letting himself be claimed again after how the pureblood had forced him earlier but this time, Kaname was determined that it wouldn't happen again. He might be the one about to take his lover but he was determined to cede as much control as he could to Zero. It was the least he could do, to make amends for his mistake earlier.

"I'll make sure it's an experience you won't forget," Kaname vowed softly before leaning forward to seal his promise with a kiss.

It was.

Zero's body was still very tight and last night's discomfort hadn't completely faded but a whole new level of trust existed between them now, something that went far deeper than words. There was very little nervousness in Zero as he rested on the sheets and traded smiles with Kaname as the latter kneeled between his legs, prepping him with more confidence this time, determined to draw out every single response he could.

Zero had to stop Kaname from using his mouth, saying that he wanted them to come together as they had last night and Kaname smiled as he reluctantly withdrew his hands. He pulled Zero to sit upright before taking his place and lying on the rumpled sheets on his back. In answer to the prefect's questioning look, Kaname pulled his own knees up and gestured to his hips.

"Please sit..." he invited huskily and the blatant invitation in his words and eyes as well as how eagerly upright his erection was made both of them flush. They were, after all, still very new to this. Without a word, Zero shifted to straddle Kaname, his eyes drawn to other's darkly smouldering ones. Kaname placed his hands on either side of the prefect's hips, supporting him as Zero slowly and a little gingerly lowered himself onto the waiting erection. Sensitive flesh, both liberally slicked with gel started to rub against one another and their breaths hissed out in unison as Zero started pressing himself down onto his lover's waiting length. With his body relaxed and his entrance well prepared, Zero sighed and let the firm head of Kaname's arousal enter him.

Kaname held himself still, his heart slamming in his chest as he let Zero set the pace for both of them. The prefect threw his head back, thighs starting to tremble from the stretch as he impaled himself by degrees, going slowly but surely down.

"Nnh, Kaname..." Zero panted softly.

Kaname smiled shakily, drinking in the captivating sight in front of him. Zero was so beautiful like this, fangs showing between his parted lips, his violet, crimson toned eyes glazed with pleasure. Even the small, hitching sounds of his breathing was beautiful to Kaname, as was the way his inner body gripped the pureblood tightly as if he never wanted to let him go.

Kaname continued to breathe in and out, supporting the slim hips above his but not exerting any pressure on Zero. Slowly, their bodies merged into one as Zero gazed down at that beautiful, flushed face, feeling the love and trust flow between them, going far deeper than the physical pleasure itself. Zero panted softly, his body giving way as he took Kaname deeper into himself, mild discomfort mixing with intoxicatingly sensual pleasure until he could take his lover in no further. Again, Zero found himself marveling at Kaname's iron control. The pureblood was trembling with need and arousal but he managed to hold himself still.

"You feel so, so good, Zero," he whispered and Zero gave a soft moan as he shifted experimentally, finding the stretching discomfort of being possessed ebbing away under Kaname's loving, melting gaze.

"You feel just as good," Zero whispered back, his warm cheeks showing he was still a little shy at what the words meant. He reached out his hands and Kaname released his hips, letting their fingers entwine instead. Then Zero rose a little before seating himself carefully again and that was the signal for Kaname to act. They started moving tentatively against each other, soft sighs turning to heartfelt moans as hard, slick flesh rubbed against sensitive, moist inner walls.

Gently, Kaname disengaged one hand and Zero's breath escaped his lips in a sudden rush as long fingers closed around his weeping erection and gripped it firmly. A knowing thumb brushed lightly over the swollen, dripping head and Zero moaned, throwing his head back. Kaname smiled, enraptured by his lover's response.

"Move for me, Zero," he whispered and Zero's eyes fluttered open, the seductive words sending more colour washing into his cheeks. He smiled shyly and nodded, sliding himself along Kaname's length, burying it deep into his body then raising his shaky hips until just the head remained inside him, before pushing himself down again.

Kaname's breath hissed past his clenched teeth – Zero's body was wonderfully tight and the sensations of it gripping his arousal was immensely satisfying but it was the blissful expression on the prefect's face that affected Kaname the most. He wanted to give more pleasure to Zero, he wanted to see him completely undone. Kaname slid his thumb below the wet head of Zero's arousal. He rubbed the small joining where the head connected to smooth, velvety skin on the underside and Zero threw his head back at once, fingers clenching hard onto Kaname's hand and thighs gripping the outer sides of the pureblood's hips tightly.

"Oh God..." he panted. "Kaname, I – I can't... please..."

Kaname knew that area was exquisitely, immensely sensitive. He didn't heed Zero's half hearted protests and continued rubbing his thumb persuasively over that tiny joining there, creating ripple after ripple of sheer, electrifying pleasure that drove Zero crazy, making him writhe on top of his lover. Zero had pleasured himself in the past but he didn't really take too long over each session since it was in the common showers and was content just pumping himself until he orgasmed. Kaname though, seemed to delight in drawing out the experience, taking his time to concentrate on little places at a time, going for finesse rather than strength, adamant in finding out each sensitive spot Zero had and now that he was rubbing one such spot ceaselessly –

Zero shuddered hard, feeling his heart pound in his chest and his muscles tense as the ripples of pleasure merged into a tidal wave that rose to swallow him whole. His quivering thighs clamped even harder on Kaname's hips.

"I... can't..." Zero cried out as he strove to last just a little longer then he gave up, seating himself down upon Kaname's erection in a sudden, hard push that sent the pureblood surging deeply into him. The head of Kaname's arousal rubbed against the special spot inside him and Zero cried out in sheer bliss as he mindlessly rocked his hips back and forth. Kaname's dark eyes glowed with triumph, watching greedily as he changed his motion in the blink of an eye, closing his fist around Zero's pulsing length and pumping it in hard, quick strokes. At the same time, he kept his hips pressed up close to Zero's parted buttocks, rubbing the firm head of his erection against his lover's inner core, thrilled with Zero's intensely pleasured reactions.

Zero cried out again as he came hard in Kaname's fist, milky warmth splashing out between those skillful fingers as he shuddered almost violently, caught up in the glorious waves of his orgasm. He had already taken Kaname deeply enough to cause new soreness but that didn't matter right now and it still didn't feel that Kaname was deep enough inside him. The pureblood continued to thrust his hips up and Zero pushed his own down even harder, gasping with the effort and the supremely blissful waves that drew him under. Zero rocked his hips back and forth at the same time in order to push his pulsing length through the pureblood's tight fist, causing more liquid to spurt forth.

The strong, rhythmic clenching of Zero's inner walls on his flesh was too much for Kaname to resist, as was the sheer delight of watching his lover come spectacularly undone above him. Kaname shouted out as he climaxed in turn, shooting his seed deep inside Zero and bringing a flood of slick warmth that made their bodies move even easier against each other.

Zero fell forward, bracing his hands – one of them still entwined with Kaname's – on the sheets so that he could continue to rub his hips against Kaname's as they both trembled under the onslaught of sheer, sensual bliss. Finally, his arms gave out and Zero collapsed onto Kaname. He was immediately embraced by the pureblood, their trembling limbs wrapped around each other's shivering, damp bodies. Kaname buried his face in the crook of Zero's neck, both of them breathing hard in the aftermath of pleasure.

"Thank you, Zero," Kaname whispered as soon as he could speak again, his voice hitching as Zero lazily rocked his hips, cherishing both the little ripples of pleasure as well as the almost delightful soreness his eager movements had caused earlier.

"Mmm... you're welcome," Zero's reply was a soft, sleepy murmur against his shoulder and there was a light, teasing lick on his neck. Kaname smiled as he rocked his hips back against Zero's, feeling the same small contractions that his lover was still experiencing. Zero gave a small moan and rocked back and then they were trading soft pushes and tugs until the very, very last tingle of pleasure faded from their sated flesh.

Zero gave a huge yawn after that and rolled off Kaname to lie next to him instead. The pureblood smiled as he spooned himself around Zero. It had seemed so right for Zero to hold and comfort him earlier but it seemed just as right for Kaname to do that now. The pureblood smiled happily as he cradled his sleepy lover to his chest. He was tired too, and much too comfortable where he was to get up and clean himself.

Kaname gave a soundless sigh as he closed his eyes. He knew his past and nightmares would never completely go away. The dark shadows would continue to stay with him still but there was a warm lightness in his heart and soul that had not been there before. Not until he had finally let a certain silver haired prefect into them. Silent tears of happiness escaped Kaname's eyes and he hugged Zero even more closely to him. He was confident that as long as this wonderful person stayed by his side, he could triumph over anything, even his dark past that had stayed with him for so long.

Kaname yawned sleepily. Even as he drifted off to sleep, he promised himself that Zero would get to claim his body soon. It was only a matter of time now that there was no longer any secret between them and Kaname could not wait for it.

It would be beautiful, he knew. Zero would make it so.

-- Chapter End --


	27. Chap 27: Come Away With Me

**Author Notes:** The next chapter at last! Thank you all for your patience while I took a detour with my new two shot last week. I do hope this chapter's worth waiting for, it was meant to be lighthearted and innocent but for some reasons, the lemons continued to follow me around! There will be more in the next chapter, of course –_grins and hides-_

**Appreciation:** It's purely thanks to **VaneCaos** that you have this chapter because her lovely review for my KanamexZero one shot **Stuck With You** inspired the second half of this chapter and the first half of the next chapter! Girl, I hope this satisfies your craving _-smiles and hugs-_

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero's relationship had improved even more after the pureblood's confession but Kaname is still determined to hold up his end of the bargain. A meeting in town provides an excellent opportunity and Fate is determined to lend a hand.

-- Chapter Start --

Despite Kaname's optimistic prediction, a couple of weeks still managed to slip by without Zero claiming him in bed. It wasn't that they didn't make love after that night; they still did and Zero seemed perfectly content to let Kaname take him each time. Kaname's skill wasn't really lacking to begin with and he improved even more each time, taking delight in pushing Zero's pleasure to new heights with his fingers and mouth before claiming his pleasure-laden body with tender thoroughness. There were times when Kaname was tempted to be a little more rough and a little less gentle, especially after sensual blood sharing took place but he only gave in to those urges and only partially once he knew Zero was stretched and aroused enough that it wouldn't hurt unnecessarily. The resultant soreness inevitably registered later but apart from some good natured grousing and very attractive blushing on his part, Zero didn't seem to mind too much since he always had full access to pure vampire blood to reduce the pain and accelerate the healing.

The two lovers couldn't be together every night though, as much as they wanted to. For one thing, both of them had been missing classes recently and couldn't risk doing so anymore without it getting too obvious. Even though Kaname knew his Night Class teachers would not dare to report his absence to the Chairman, he still wanted to show his on-going support and set a good example to the rest of the Night Class. For another thing, Zero was a little shy after their intimate sessions and even Kaname's blood couldn't push his body to recover that fast since they often made love more than just once each time. Zero didn't want the added mortification of walking stiff legged to class and during his prefect duties – the grounds of Cross Academy were quite extensive. It was a good thing then Kaname was happy enough just spending time cuddling up with Zero in bed or going to town together so the latter wasn't sore all of the time.

- o -

One such night, they lay in Kaname's bed, the silk sheets beneath their slowly cooling and satisfied bodies damp and rumpled. Kaname was already deeply asleep but Zero wasn't. He was exhausted, his body replete with bliss and certain parts tingling with a little overuse but his mind was still active, preventing him from finding rest. Kaname didn't seem to have a problem with that and Zero smiled softly as his hand found his lover's and their fingers entwined with comfortable familiarity. The smooth arm around Zero's waist tightened a little and there was an incoherent murmur at the back of his head but Kaname didn't awaken.

Zero snuggled closer into his lover's embrace, his back pressed against Kaname's warm chest. He hadn't forgotten the words he had told Kaname two weeks ago - he did still want to claim him but Zero was willing to wait and he was very careful never to allude to that whenever they made love. He didn't want Kaname to bring up the subject again or feel guilty about it. There was a time for everything and Zero firmly believed that it would come naturally to them, perhaps at a time when it was least expected.

For now, he found making love with Kaname in any way or position beautiful and sensually satisfying. Zero's cheeks warmed as he recalled their latest encounter in the roomy shower stall of Kaname's bathroom earlier. He was completely helpless in the pureblood's arms then, his back sliding up and down against the cool, wet wall tiles as he was repeatedly raised and lowered onto his lover's rigid length with excruciating slowness, warm water pelting down on them both all the while. Kaname had ignored Zero's panting cries and the almost desperate scratches on his shoulders as his lover futilely tried to get him to speed up, even squeezing his hips tightly with his legs. The pureblood merely smiled at his incoherent lover with deeply adoring eyes as he made slow, sensual and deliberate love to Zero, dipping his head to drop small kisses and nibbles on his neck now and then and delighting in the quick, uneven breaths going past his ear. Zero was almost painfully hard and aching for release, Kaname's thrusts deliberately falling just shy of hitting that special spot in his inner core.

Finally, annoyed and aroused as hell, Zero bit Kaname's neck hard, causing the pureblood to gasp in surprise. Zero had time to suck in only one mouthful of delicious, passion heated blood before Kaname lost control and speeded up all of a sudden, taking his lover satisfyingly deep and fast at last. Zero jerked his fangs free and cried out hoarsely, tightening his arms around Kaname's neck as he came spectacularly undone after half a dozen hard thrusts, his pleasure setting off his lover's as well. Both boys had collapsed onto the wet tiled floor after their respective climaxes, trembling in each other's arms. Zero found himself half sitting, half lying in Kaname's lap, his thumb brushing slowly over a certain spot above the pureblood's right thigh while Kaname leaned back against the wall, at first chuckling breathlessly at Zero's delightful aggression and then moaning softly at the sensations brought on by his lover's thumb. It hadn't taken Kaname long to scoop Zero up in his arms and carry him out of the bathroom before dropping him unceremoniously on the bed where he made thorough love to him again.

_Well, no wonder the sheets are wet now... _

Despite his warm face, Zero's smile widened and he snuggled even closer to the sleeping pureblood. He didn't know how Kaname did it but apart from the last bit of his first time, Zero hadn't felt any shame or suffered any feelings of inadequacy at being taken by his lover. Perhaps it was because Kaname never held back on him. He was never afraid of wanting Zero's kisses or hugs and seemed equally content in holding Zero and being held by him. The prefect closed his eyes on a long, contented sigh and let sleep claim him at last.

- o -

Of course, both boys were careful to still include Yuuki whenever they could. They insisted on bringing her along when they went to town during the weekends despite the auburn haired girl's laughing protests that she felt rather like a fifth wheel. It wasn't really true of course, since both boys devoted their full attention to her but there were times when they shared glances and shared smiles over her head and hoped she hadn't noticed. Well, of course she did – Yuuki wasn't the brightest girl in the Day Class but it was kind of hard not to notice that your comments or questions weren't being replied to even though you had a guy on either side of you...

It was the following week that Kaname had to go out of town to attend another meeting at the Vampire Council. It was going to be held on a Friday night and Kaname promptly invited Zero to go with him. Seeing his taken aback expression, Kaname quickly reassured his lover that he would be staying at the hotel while Kaname attended the four hour meeting. Zero smiled in relief and after a while, nodded tentatively. They had already made plans to attend a piano recital in the town next to Cross Academy on that Friday evening so Akira would drive them directly to the further town for the meeting after that, since it would only start at midnight.

Kaname was very pleased when Zero agreed to go with him. It was good to have his company during the car ride there and in the hotel as well but Kaname also had a feeling that a change in location, somewhere far from Cross Academy would make the setting more comfortable for Zero to have his turn at finally claiming his lover. Zero had been very careful not to bring up the subject but Kaname had seen the wistfulness in his lover's eyes a couple of times when they made love and it hurt. As beautiful as their budding relationship was to Kaname, he felt it would only be complete once he gave himself to Zero. He already had, heart and soul, but Kaname desperately wanted to give his body too. It wasn't only to show Zero how much he loved and appreciated him... it was also because there were parts of Kaname that still felt unhealed and unclean. He desperately needed Zero's loving touch to make him whole again.

- o -

Finally, Friday evening came around and Zero had already informed Chairman Cross and Yuuki that he would be away for the weekend and coming back to school only on Sunday evening. He deliberately omitted Kaname's name when informing the Headmaster, thankful that he was on the phone in his office then and could only manage a surprised nod. His light brown eyes were starting to twinkle in a dangerous fashion though, so Zero beat it out of there before his adopted father could put down the phone and give him hell. Yuuki's reaction was better but no less embarrassing. She had given Zero a delighted hug that warmed his heart but followed it up with an outrageous wink that made him scowl and blush a little.

As he walked back to his room after a quick shower, Zero found himself humming softly under his breath. Absently toweling his freshly shampooed hair, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled open the doors. He already knew what he was going to wear for the recital - basically the same outfit that he had worn when having dinner with Kaname at Le Prestige for the first time. Zero pulled on his nicely ironed violet suede shirt, matching it with dark gray slacks. He would put on Kaname's light gray jacket and yellow silk tie after reaching the concert hall. For now, he folded them carefully and tucked them into his duffel bag after throwing a couple of clothes into it. Zero was looking forward to the weekend trip – there was just something about being away from school and staying at a hotel that made him a little less shy about being with Kaname. It wasn't just the additional privacy although that mattered too, it was just the thought of having the pureblood all to himself...

After all - and here, a secretive smile graced Zero's lips as he ran his fingers through his hair – it was at a hotel that he first dared to pleasure Kaname after biting him for the second time. Zero shook his head to dispel the admittedly arousing mental images of Kaname writhing about on the bed, helpless with pleasure. There was no hesitation or shyness on Zero's part now - he was meeting Kaname for a date and he wanted it. Akira had already driven Kaname to town since the pureblood insisted on buying the recital tickets so Zero shouldered his duffel bag and sneaked a quick look out his door before making his way downstairs. He didn't mind going on foot since the weather was clear and it was a mere five minute walk to town, anyway.

As Zero neared the school gates, he saw Takuma and Shiki coming down the path leading from the Moon Dorms. Both were dressed in designer T-shirts and casual slacks, obviously intending to go to town as well. Takuma had already obtained Kaname's permission a few days ago for him and Shiki to catch a movie at the cinema. Zero wasn't expecting to meet anyone at this time but he had to admit it was pleasant to walk to town in the gregarious Assistant Dorm Leader's company. As usual, it was Takuma who chatted with him; Shiki content to offer a smile to the prefect and remain otherwise silent on his lover's other side while quietly munching his way through a box of chocolate coated Pocky sticks.

"Looks like rain," Takuma mentioned casually as the three of them started on the road to town.

"Yup," Zero nodded as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Takuma smiled to himself - Zero obviously wasn't the chatty type.

Where are you going, all dressed up?" Takuma asked lightly and Zero shrugged, giving the noble a brief glance out of the corner of his eye. "To a classical recital in town," he replied briefly.

"Oh, with Kaname? But he left half an hour ago. He didn't wait for you?" Takuma sounded like it was probably remiss of Kaname not to wait for his lover and the noble's sincere tone warmed Zero's heart. He gave a quick shrug. "It's OK," he replied. "I wasn't ready then and he had to get the tickets anyway..."

Takuma nodded understandingly. "Well, you two have a good time, then," he said cheerfully. "Senri and I are going to catch the latest action thriller at the cinema."

Zero nodded again, wondering vaguely if he should mention the usefulness of ear plugs. He was saved from that when Takuma patted his shirt pocket and beamed at him. "Kaname told me about using ear plugs – you have our everlasting thanks, Zero!"

Shiki peeped around him to nod his thanks and Zero found himself looking more fully at them and even smiling back a little. The nobles of Kaname's inner circle didn't have to like him in addition to accepting him in their pureblood leader's life but for some reason, they did. Zero knew Takuma had had a hand in their acceptance and he appreciated it. He was also thankful that the blond didn't appear to have noticed the duffel bag slung on his shoulder but as they reached town, Takuma nudged his arm lightly. "Zero?"

The prefect looked at him enquiringly.

"I'm glad you're accompanying Kaname on his trip," Takuma said seriously, his green eyes holding a warm smile. "I don't mind going, of course, but he'd rather have you with him."

There was no mistaking the approval in his eyes and voice and Zero felt his face warming a little. Takuma's understanding, support and diplomacy had helped him understand Kaname's behaviour when the pureblood had first bitten him and his subsequent friendship meant a lot to Zero, as did the mutual knowledge that they each would do anything for Kaname.

"Thanks," Zero replied softly and Takuma nodded with a smile. He didn't like the prefect just because Kaname did. He also liked Zero's strength of character, his principles, his honesty and most of all, his protective attitude towards Kaname.

The trio parted ways soon after that and Zero glanced at his wristwatch as he walked on towards the hall. The concert was due to start in exactly five minutes but this time, he wasn't worried. This time, Zero knew he would have a seat saved for him...

The familiar black limousine was already parked nearby and Akira was leaning against the side of the polished bonnet. He offered a slight bow when he saw Zero and the prefect nodded at him as he took out his jacket and tie before handing over his duffel bag with a word of thanks. Zero shrugged into his jacket and knotted his tie as he walked up the steps of the hall. There was no one queuing up at the ticket window now and as Zero had expected, his premium seat ticket was already waiting for him. He picked it up and walked towards the red curtains that closed off the performance hall from the main one. There, Zero gave his ticket to the attending usher, shook his head when asked if he wanted to purchase the program and went straight in. The air conditioned interior was pleasant after his walk and the hall more than half filled although not many seats in the premium rows were occupied tonight. The pianist was a female and a vampire, according to Kaname so Zero was interested in seeing her play.

The plush interior of the hall actually brought a faint smile to Zero's lips and a slight feeling of déjà vu as well. He could still vividly recall the last time he had been in here. It had been months ago but it seemed like his relationship with Kaname had actually started from their accidental meeting right in this hall. It was the first time they had spent a couple of hours together without wanting to tear each other's throats out and Zero couldn't help wondering if they could have started to like each other even earlier if Fate had thrown them together like this sooner.

The feeling of déjà vu grew stronger as Zero walked up the middle aisle and unhesitatingly made his way to the front row. He ignored the curious glances from the other patrons already sitting on the chairs on either side of him. There were no looks of disapproval aimed at him now, not when he was in Kaname's smart gray jacket with a silk tie knotted snugly under his collar. But Zero didn't care either way - his whole attention was focused on the small table in the exact centre of the front row, and especially on the tall, dark haired figure sitting there. Even though Kaname was looking straight ahead at the stage, Zero knew his lover was perfectly aware of him, apparent from the very slight turn of that dark, regal head that showed off that perfect profile. As before, Zero stopped by the vacant chair that stood exactly eighteen inches to the left of Kaname's chair but this time, he spoke first.

"Pardon me, is this seat taken?" he murmured in a low, polite tone. Kaname turned his head and let the soft, loving smile on his lips grow, his dark eyes warm with appreciation at the lovely picture Zero made. "Yes, I'm afraid it is," the pureblood murmured softly. "It's reserved for a very, _very_ special person."

A shy smile tugged at Zero's lips as he gave a diffident nod and sat down, reaching for the program on the small table in an attempt to disguise his blush. "Really? And who might _that_ lucky person be?" he asked, already knowing the answer to that. Kaname opened his mouth to reply but paused as an usher appeared by Zero's side. The prefect pointed to the drink on the table to indicate he wanted the same and the man bowed politely before withdrawing himself. Kaname waited a moment before he let his smile widen into a teasing grin. "The very person who's sitting there right now... and he knows it."

Zero's soft blush intensified and he smiled ruefully at Kaname before his eyes slid away. To distract the pureblood, he nodded his head at the mostly vacant rows of premium seats behind them. "It's a pity our admiring friend isn't here to-" Zero started before breaking off, eyes widening slightly in chagrin. At that moment, he could have bitten out his tongue.

_Idiot! That was a damned thoughtless thing to say, reminding Kaname of his past..._

Zero actually held his breath while searching Kaname's face somewhat nervously but thankfully, the pureblood only gave a careless shrug. "He might still drop by later. You never know," he replied. Zero was relieved Kaname didn't seem to be affected by the mention of Mr. Lecher. "After our performance in the art gallery last time?" he said dryly. "I don't think so."

Kaname grinned again, his soulful eyes reminding Zero of how aggressive he had been then and how the pureblood had enjoyed it. "Well, we could at least pretend he would drop by later, couldn't we?"

Zero's eyes widened again but it was the hope in Kaname's soft voice that tugged at his heart. He started to move but paused as the usher materialised by his side once more with a glass of red wine. Zero waited until the man had placed the drink on the table and left before he nodded at Kaname.

"You're right, we can't be too careful," Zero whispered with a rare, mischievous smile. He got up a little and moved his chair closer to Kaname's until both the chairs touched. When Zero sat down again, he wasn't surprised to find his right shoulder comfortably brushing Kaname's left one – the pureblood had already shifted closer towards him. They exchanged smiles and a moment later, an attractive young lady walked gracefully onto the stage to enthusiastic applause. She offered a bow before seating herself at the baby grand piano on the stage.

Kaname and Zero were silent as they listened to the first movement of Mozart's Sonata in A major, delivered with stunning precision. They enjoyed the music but they enjoyed it more because of the person sitting next to them. After a burst of loud applause, the second piece of the evening started and Zero realised that Kaname was looking sideways at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly, ignoring the annoyed 'tsk' behind him. Kaname smiled hopefully and one of Zero's eyebrows went up.

"I'd like to pretend that my admirer has just arrived and is glaring daggers at you," the pureblood whispered, ignoring a second 'tsk' that sounded behind them. Zero's other eyebrow rose as well. "He is?"

Kaname nodded, seriously this time. "We probably should try something to throw him off the scent..."

_Ah..._

Zero held back a grin with difficulty. "And you have a plan in mind, I presume?" he asked somewhat dryly, already knowing what the pureblood's answer would be. Kaname nodded again, his eyes now twinkling with shared amusement and with hope. "Leaning your head on my arm might do the trick," he murmured.

Zero rolled his eyes but smiled, piano virtuoso and annoyed patrons forgotten. Without hesitation, he slid a few inches down in his chair and tilted his head to the right, letting it fall naturally onto Kaname's upper left arm. There was a soft sigh from the pureblood and Zero rubbed his right cheek against Kaname's soft jacket sleeve. The chair was comfortable, the arm he was leaning against even more so and as usual, Kaname smelled simply divine. Even though the hall was dark, Zero's cheeks warmed as he felt a light kiss dropped onto his still damp hair.

"Do you think you will feel sleepy tonight?" Kaname asked softly halfway through the third piece, his brown eyes still fixed on the stage and his heart feeling full and warm in his chest.

"Nope." Zero had had a good nap in class this afternoon and he was determined not to miss any part of the concert this time.

"Oh? So Moonlight Sonata as tonight's final piece won't have any effect on you, then?"

Zero lifted his head to look at Kaname. "She's going to play that tonight?" he asked, surprised. A third and louder 'tsk' sounded from behind them and once again, they both ignored it. Zero nodded at the program on the table that he had perused earlier. "But it's not in there..."

Kaname gave an elegant shrug. "She is indeed," he confirmed blandly. Zero grinned reluctantly, shaking his head. It looked like Kaname had pulled some strings after all. "Then I might fall asleep," he said lightly, before sliding down in his chair and pillowing his cheek contentedly on Kaname's arm again. The pureblood chuckled at that and Zero's heart ached softly even though he was contented sitting right where he was. Kaname's happiness was a very important thing to him now and even more so after learning about the anguish behind those perfect looks and calm exterior.

The rest of the short concert passed without incident, both of them content to sit close to each other, taking in their lover's familiar scent and body warmth.

- o -

Forty minutes later, Kaname's dark eyes had a very tender expression as he looked down at the silver head pillowed against his arm. Zero had indeed fallen asleep halfway through the first movement of Moonlight Sonata and even though the concert was now over, Kaname was loathed to wake him up. The other patrons were now leaving the hall, some of them giving the couple in the front row curious looks, the others indulgent smiles. Kaname was more than happy to wait a little longer since there was time to spare before his meeting started but this time, Zero woke up by himself after another five minutes or so. He lifted his head, blinking and looked around.

"Hey," Kaname said softly.

Zero yawned before offering the pureblood a sleepy smile. He was feeling nicely warm and comfortable now, partly due to drinking the glass of wine on an empty stomach. He had planned to have something light to eat before coming here but a last minute visit to see White Lily in the stables had put paid to that.

"Wanna sleep s'more," Zero mumbled, snuggling against Kaname's arm again. The pureblood chuckled. "Well, that would be a bit inconvenient since they want to close the hall, don't you think?"

That brought Zero up with a jerk and he looked around again, this time taking note of the deserted chairs behind him. He could even sense the ushers waiting none too patiently at the sides. Zero groaned softly. "Ugh – it's already ended?" he mumbled before getting up and stretching. Kaname nodded and stood up gracefully. "I'm afraid so."

Zero shook his head at himself before giving the pureblood a rueful smile. "Lucky thing I've got your CD, huh?"

Kaname's smile widened as he caught up the program and they walked out of the hall together. "Yes and it's your CD, Zero, not mine."

Even before they exited the hall, they could both hear and smell the rain and they saw that it had started drizzling. The limousine was already waiting for them, parked as close to the steps as was physically possible and Akira standing at the top step with open umbrella in hand. He held it aloft as first Kaname and then Zero slid into the backseat. The pureblood told Akira to drive straight to the hotel they were going to be staying at before pressing the button to close the partition. The hotel was in a different town from the one they had been to before, about one and a half hours' drive away.

Traffic was initially slow as the limousine exited the town and Kaname and Zero chatted for a while, commenting on the recital before skipping over to the places they could visit in town once Kaname's meeting was over. They had planned a tentative agenda of sorts but after a while, Zero closed his eyes and leaned back against the soft leather seats. He was just only starting to doze off in the cozy interior of the limo when he heard the soft clinking of glass. Zero's eyes blinked open. Kaname had opened a concealed cooler just below the sound proofed partition and was holding a bottle of wine in his hand. He noticed Zero's eyes on the bottle and shrugged.

"Takuma bought this on the way back last Christmas but he forgot to take it out of the car. Since there's another forty five minutes more before we reach the hotel, shall we try some now?"

Zero shrugged and held his hand out for a glass, momentarily forgetting that he hadn't eaten anything for the past few hours. After all, it wasn't like he had anything else to do...

- o -

It appeared that Takuma had purchased a rather potent wine since it had a high content of alcohol - inevitable since vampires had a higher threshold than humans. By the time they had each finished off a glass of the ruby red liquid, Kaname and Zero had already shed their jackets and pulled off their ties.

Zero's brain was now pleasantly muzzy from having two glasses of wine, the first one being the drink during the recital. His cheeks felt hot. Even Kaname was starting to feel the effects after drinking two more glasses of the smooth liquor. He frowned down at the empty goblet in his hand. "Perhaps having this on an empty stomach isn't quite a good idea," he murmured with a quizzical frown, as though the thought had just only occurred to him. Zero didn't say anything and Kaname looked at him, wondering if his lover had already fallen asleep.

To his surprise, Zero was still wide awake and staring at him. His wine scented breath was coming just a little faster between his lips and his face was very attractively flushed. Kaname's breath caught in his throat – despite the dimness of the car, Zero looking like that while dressed in his violet coloured shirt made a very attractive and tempting picture. But it was the look in the slightly glazed, crimson toned violet eyes that made Kaname's heart beat speed up.

"Zero?" he asked uncertainly. Zero smiled in reply, showing fangs that were already slightly aroused. Kaname's heart began to beat a whole lot faster but he could still think a little. Quickly, he took the empty glass from Zero's hand and placed both glasses back in the cooler before shutting the door. Then Zero was reaching for him with dark intent in his eyes and Kaname smiled before their lips met in a hot and passionate kiss. It looked like the wine had lowered Zero's inhibitions and now that they were in the backseat of the limousine with the partition up and little else to distract them other than the steady rain outside, Kaname was more than happy to oblige. They exchanged a few kisses and then Zero trailed moist lips over Kaname's chin before latching onto his bite area. By this time, Zero was already half lying on top of the pureblood as his fingers undid the top few buttons on Kaname's silk shirt, licking and sucking at the warm, fragrant skin under his lips.

"Kaname...?" Zero's husky voice requested permission and Kaname tipped his head back at once, long, tapering fingers sliding into the silver hair to hold Zero's head to his neck.

"As much as you want, Zero," he murmured, eyes sliding closed in pleasure as Zero licked his skin before sinking his fangs in.

- o -

Despite the inclement weather, Akira made good time and the limousine slid to a gentle stop outside the hotel exactly ninety minutes after they started off. By this time, the rain had slowed down to a drizzle and Akira knocked discreetly on his side of the partition.

"We have arrived, Kaname-sama..."

Kaname lifted his head reluctantly and scowled his displeasure at the timing while Zero mumbled a soft moan of protest. The prefect's trousers were now bunched around his knees and the pureblood was bending over him, his unbuttoned white silk shirt half sliding off his shoulders. Kaname licked his lips and then sighed and gave his softly panting lover a rueful look.

"We're here already," Kaname said softly and Zero blinked before his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent 'o' of shock. There was a brief and rather undignified scramble to pull up trousers and button up and tuck in disheveled shirts before Kaname rapped softly on the partition to signify their readiness. Still, Akira was the soul of discretion and took his time climbing out of the limo before opening the back door.

Zero slid out first, followed by Kaname. There was a deep flush on the prefect's cheeks and his silver hair was still a bit mussed. Kaname nodded at Akira who bowed before taking their luggage down from the car. Kaname and Zero were careful to avoid each other's looks as they walked into the hotel lobby. Zero's head was still spinning a little from the alcohol but mostly from arousal. His groin was heaving and aching, especially after Kaname's teasing ministrations and he was careful to drape his jacket over his arm and keep it close to his front. Zero directed a weak scowl at the very innocent looking pureblood beside him. He knew that Kaname was just as, if not more aroused as he was but somehow you wouldn't have known it just by looking at him...

Zero loitered around while Kaname signed in and then they walked towards the lifts. No one else got in with them and Kaname winked at the prefect as the doors closed. "Don't look so disappointed, Zero. We can always continue in the room, you know," he whispered mischievously, delighting in the almost pout forming on Zero's still slightly kiss swollen lips and the pink flush that lingered on his cheeks. Zero glared at him but the pureblood only grinned back.

And then it happened. The lift gave a sudden jerk just as Zero took a mock threatening step towards Kaname. He almost fell sideways but the pureblood's arm went around his waist immediately, bringing him closer and steadying him at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. There was an ominous cracking sound from under their feet and then the lift jarred to a complete halt with a loud clang. In the next second, three things happened as well – the light flickered, the piped in jazz music got cut off and the air conditioning stopped. Both boys blinked in the utter silence.

"What's happened?" Zero asked the obvious, sounding somewhat aggrieved. Kaname merely shrugged. "Looks like the lift has jammed up," he commented. Zero sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Great," he groused before glancing at Kaname. "Stuck with you," he added wryly.

Despite the delay at getting to their room, Kaname couldn't help grinning. "Why, Zero, is there someone else you would rather be stuck with?"

Zero had to shake his head at that, a reluctant smile tilting his lips. "Nope, can't think of anyone else, actually..."

Kaname's eyes warmed appreciatively. "That's good," he breathed softly as he bent forward to capture his lover's lips in a soft kiss. Zero's response was sweetly eager and Kaname almost forgot what he was about to do. He ended the kiss and gently moved Zero to one side before turning around to stand in front of the lift doors.

"Stand back, Zero. I'm going to try something..."

Obediently, Zero moved to the back of the lift and leaned against the wall, feeling his ears pop as invisible pressure built up in the enclosed area and Kaname's aura swelled. Zero grimaced a little - pureblood aura in such a small place was uncomfortable to say the least, and it made breathing rather difficult, too. Kaname had lifted his hands at chest level, both palms facing the doors as he tried to open them using his telekinetic powers without completely destroying them.

Zero raised his eyebrows a little doubtfully. He didn't think Kaname would do something like this but as the alcohol induced fog in his brain lifted momentarily, Zero wondered if Kaname was also acting under the influence of alcohol since the pureblood had drunk far more wine than he had. Kaname didn't dare use too much force but he wasn't focusing with his usual impeccable control. The small blast of telekinetic force was meant for the narrow crack between the doors but Kaname's aim was very slightly off-center and the power ricocheted off the polished metal surface of the doors instead, one invisible beam hitting the water sprinkler that was set in the lift ceiling and another hitting the shaded lamp high up on one of the side walls. The bulb shattered and both of them blinked in the sudden dark. There was only very dim lighting filtering through the top of the lift now.

Zero folded his arms across his chest and shook his head reprovingly at this latest development. The fact that he was luckily unscathed by the pureblood's rebounding power escaped him for the moment. "Geez, Kaname...!"

The startled pureblood swung around to face Zero, his apprehensive eyes quickly scanning his lover for any signs of injury and his sensitive nose trying to scent blood. Thankfully, Zero didn't seem to be hurt but before Kaname could apologise, a shower of cool water from the sprinkler rained down on them both. The invisible pressure in the air had started to deflate but it swelled alarmingly as Kaname glared disbelievingly up at the misbehaving sprinkler, as if tempted to shoot it to bits. After a moment, he regained control and the air pressure in the lift normalised once more.

Kaname lowered his head and looked at a grim faced Zero who was now getting rapidly wet together with the interior of the lift and Kaname himself. The prefect used both his hands to push his dripping hair out of his face, looking and feeling irritated. This really was too much - he was about to say something to Kaname about power and responsibility when he got a good look at the pureblood's face. Kaname had lifted his gaze to glare up at the still merrily spraying sprinkler again and Zero unexpectedly found his expression absolutely priceless. It dissolved his irritation almost instantly and he felt his lips start to quirk.

Kaname's shoulders slumped under the wet and translucent white silk of his dress shirt. He dropped his head with a sigh and stared down at his expensive leather shoes, feeling guilty at the possibility that he could have hurt his lover with his carelessness. "Sorry," Kaname mumbled, feeling chagrined. Sudden laughter jerked his head up again and Kaname found himself staring at a sight he had never seen before.

Zero was laughing! He really was! It wasn't his usual quiet chuckling but real and genuine laughter that burst out unrestrained from his mouth. Kaname blinked at him in surprise and that just made Zero laugh all the more. Somehow, the sight of a wet and nonplussed pureblood was just too funny to take in and the way Kaname was now staring at him now, almost open mouthed in wonder, made Zero crack up harder than ever. It was probably another side effect of the wine but that didn't matter right now.

Kaname shook his head, guilt and annoyance melting away to nothing. He started grinning despite himself. Yes, they were stuck in a dark lift, both sopping wet but still, it was wonderful to see and hear his lover's unexpected laughter. Zero looks beautiful when he's happy, Kaname found himself thinking irreverently, a bubble of pure happiness swelling in his chest and chasing away any leftover remnants of his frustration. Zero's laugh sounded beautiful as well and Kaname found himself chuckling as he moved away from the door towards Zero, one graceful hand sweeping his wet hair away from his forehead.

The sprinkler soon stopped and Zero tried hard to sober up even if his lips continued to twitch irrepressibly. "Sorry, Kaname," he apologised as he palmed tears of mirth from his twinkling eyes. The pureblood only shrugged. He was still chuckling a little but it died as his eyes focused on the soft, moist lips that were smiling at him, clearly visible due to his keen eyesight.

"It's fine, Zero," Kaname replied softly and moved even closer. His voice had a familiar husky note to it and there was an equally familiar predatory look in his dark eyes. Zero blinked and stopped laughing completely, feeling curiously warm despite his wet clothes and hair.

"Uhm, I guess we might be stuck in here a while... and we've not had dinner yet..." he found himself mumbling. Kaname smiled at that, a tender yet dangerous smile that made Zero's heart speed up in a sudden rush, leaving him almost lightheaded.

"That's all right, Zero. I know _exactly_ how we can while the time away..."

Zero's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but a pair of sensual, moist lips had closed over his and Zero promptly forgot what he was going to say. It probably wasn't very important, anyway. He slid his hands up Kaname's shirt, feeling the wet silk under his palms and the warmth of the supple skin underneath, heaving softly with the pureblood's breaths. The kiss was wet, hot and passionate as they clung onto each other in the dark, soaked interior of the lift, their jackets and ties having dropped unheeded onto the carpet.

Kaname's fingers speared into wet, silver hair and Zero's fingers threaded through wet, dark tresses as their bodies pressed close together, male flesh hardening in eager anticipation once more. Both of them forgot where they were and even their sopping wet clothes failed to distract them. The alcohol in their blood had rekindled their passion and the kiss grew wilder and more uninhibited as urgent hands swiftly unbuttoned shirts and tore open belt buckles and trouser zippers.

Zero moaned, his head falling back against the wall of the lift as skillful lips suckled at his bite area. His nipples were being teased mercilessly at the same time and Zero's knees started to buckle.

"Kaname..." he moaned, clinging onto the pureblood's arms, his muzzy brain just barely digesting the fact that his lover seemed very intent on making out where they were. It wasn't the decent thing to do, of course, but Zero's hazy brain insisted that it was a brilliant idea and even the little voice of reason inside his head seemed to have gone on vacation or more likely than not, had already passed out at the amount of alcohol the prefect had consumed. In any case, it was so hard to think logically right now and Zero was trembling too hard to push Kaname away. He moaned again as one of his nipples were released and a familiar hand slipped into his underwear and stroked him skillfully and knowingly.

_Damn Kaname, he's not going to get away with this... _

With an effort, Zero released his hold on Kaname's arms and reached for his shirt buttons. He undid them as swiftly as he could, almost wrenching a couple of buttons off in his haste before sweeping trembling hands over that perfect chest. Zero delighted in the feel of smooth, warm, wet skin and in Kaname's gasps of pleasure as his fingers found pink nipples and teased them to aching, taut points. Zero then bent his head and adored both nipples thoroughly, almost fiercely. The fire coursing through his bloodstream was taking over him, goading him to do things he never would have otherwise done, such as necking in a lift. It was also pushing him to be little rougher than usual with Kaname. Instinctively though, Zero knew his lover wouldn't mind and indeed, Kaname was ecstatic, gasping and shuddering as he squeezed Zero's hard arousal in his hand.

The pureblood couldn't think... he almost forgot that they weren't in the privacy of their room and in any case, he didn't care anymore. All he could think of was this wonderful, beautiful person in his arms and how much he loved Zero and wanted to adore him. Even more, he wanted Zero to love and adore him in return.

At that moment, Zero nipped one of Kaname's puckered nipples and the pureblood moaned as he fell back against the wall and pulled Zero with him, his legs shaky and weak. He wanted Zero so much but even more than that...

"Zero," Kaname whispered breathlessly. "I want you. Please... take me now. Take me right here..."

-- Chapter End --


	28. Chap 28: Come Heal With Me

**Author Notes:** My apologies for the long wait but here's the next chapter at last. I'm still not quite sure I've got it right but real life is catching up with me so I have to post it regardless. Please do drop me a review to let me know your thoughts, OK? I'm sure you know that reviews motivate an author endlessly! :D

By the way, **VaneCaos** has posted an awesome English one shot called **Blood Sins** so be sure to read it and leave her a review if you haven't already!

**Appreciation:** Kaname's words to Zero in this chapter are partially inspired by **Sagakure**'s wonderful **Wasteland **fic in how he needs Zero to overcome his trauma :D

**Summary: **Passion escalates out of control in the lift but while Zero has mixed feelings about it, Kaname is determined to carry out his promise to the end.

-- Chapter Start --

_"Zero," Kaname whispered breathlessly. "I want you. Please... take me now. Take me right here..."_

Zero blinked in surprise at Kaname's unexpected words. He lifted his face and found himself staring into familiar dark eyes, glazed with alcohol and darkened still further by passion.

"Right here?" Zero asked uncertainly, wondering if the loud drumming of his heart had somehow obscured his hearing. Kaname nodded quickly, his eyes locked onto his lover's questioning ones.

"Right here. Right now," the pureblood whispered, long and elegant fingers shaking as he combed them through wet silver hair before cupping Zero's face between his hands. The prefect's next question was soundless but Kaname read the movement of his lips easily even in the dark and a smile trembled on his lips.

"Why?" he murmured, trying not to drown in those large, wondering violet eyes. "Because now is the right time, I know it is."

Zero started to shake his head but Kaname stopped his movements with a gentle yet implacable hold, his gaze calm and reassuring despite the aroused haze clouding his brain.

"It will be OK, Zero," he replied urgently. "It will be. _Trust me_..."

Their faces were barely inches away from each other now. Warm breath made sweet with wine wafted intimately between them as Zero looked searchingly into those dark eyes, trying to find a trace of the fear that had haunted them both - Kaname for years and Zero on that disastrous night a few weeks ago... and even on certain nights that he never cared to tell his lover about. But amazingly enough, there was none – not a single trace of fear or trepidation or even nervousness. All Zero could find was smouldering desire, a measure of tipsiness, a lot of love and burning confidence. Even a thread of amusement shone through and Zero's eyes widened fractionally. Kaname's smile widened as he stared back at him, sliding his thumbs under Zero's chin and tilting his face to kiss him.

"Take me, Zero. I want to feel you inside me," he whispered encouragingly against Zero's mouth, the erotic words and the way they were whispered causing two pairs of moist and sensitive lips to rub lightly together, making them tingle with heated promise.

With those words, Zero somehow knew that it would be fine. He didn't know how he knew this - perhaps it was the utter conviction in Kaname's eyes or the spontaneity of his decision. Perhaps it was because they were soaking wet in a stuck lift with the lights out or because they had drunk far more than they should. Perhaps it was just providence or fate that had placed them here like this. But...

... _at a time when it was least expected..._

Zero had believed that the time for him to claim Kaname would come naturally to them and what was a better time than now?

To hell with where they were right now. Zero shook his head almost ruefully, feeling his worry fall away from him to be replaced by a wave of pure desire, raw excitement and nervousness at the unconventionality of the whole scenario. Then he smiled, a beautiful and unintentionally seductive smile that quite robbed Kaname of breath.

"Why not?" Zero agreed in a soft yet eager voice, the simple words belied by the fire burning in his eyes. Kaname smiled back as he sagged back against the wet wall, his eyes issuing an invitation that went deeper than words. At that moment, Zero realised that he didn't have any lube on him and in all likelihood, Kaname didn't either. Well, this was hardly the time for hesitation, was it? Steadfastly ignoring the warmth creeping into his cheeks, Zero raised one hand shyly to his mouth, his tongue peeking out between his lips.

Kaname saw that and knew what it meant. He shook his head at once and Zero froze with the tip of his tongue about to touch his index finger, looking as if he had been caught red handed doing something he shouldn't. But Kaname had only shaken his head because he had a better idea. His eyes sparked with sensual mischief as he closed determined fingers around Zero's hand and pulled it to his own lips instead.

Zero watched wide eyed and transfixed as Kaname ravished three of his longest fingers with his mouth, kissing and suckling on each digit while coating them very thoroughly with his saliva. He kept his gaze trained on Zero all the time and the sheer intent in those eyes made the prefect gulp even if he wasn't going to be the receiver this time. Zero's heart felt like it was pounding in his throat and in his ears, blood singing through his veins and pooling thickly in his groin. He felt reckless and daring. He couldn't decide if it was due to Kaname's heated gaze or his skillful lips and tongue but he knew he had never felt harder than now, his arousal straining almost painfully against his trousers.

Finally, Kaname released his lover's wet and trembling fingers from his mouth, giving them a final kiss and their owner a very meaningful look. Without a word, the pureblood undid his trousers and pushed them down together with his underwear. He kicked them both off but left his expensive and now very wet shoes on. With his dark eyes beckoning seductively, Kaname closed his hands around Zero's upper arms and wrapped one long leg around his waist. The pureblood was even more aroused than before after tasting Zero's fingers and he wasn't going to wait until they reached their room.

"Touch me," he implored huskily. Zero growled softly in reply, his violet eyes dark with answering passion. He pressed Kaname back against the wall and kissed him passionately as he rubbed his clothed arousal against the pureblood's exposed one. At the same time, he ran his palm along the smooth length of Kaname's outer thigh before delving slicked fingers in between those perfectly rounded buttocks.

Kaname panted softly as he tugged Zero even closer to him, eyes tightly closed. He moaned as a wet finger pressed into him and but it was in pleasure this time, not fear. Fear was completely absent - Kaname didn't know if it was because of the alcohol he had imbibed or if it was because they were in a stuck lift but he didn't care. All he knew was that he was going to grab this opportunity to let Zero claim him, to hell with the consequences.

Kaname's soft sounds of pleasure emboldened Zero and he added a second finger, thrusting both digits deeply inside his lover, entranced and aroused by the tight fit of that perfect body. Kaname cried out softly but the sound was muffled against Zero's lips so he pushed his body down onto those buried fingers, pushing them further inside him. Zero exulted in silent triumph as he pressed Kaname into the wall and rubbed intimately against him, making the pureblood shudder with delight.

When the kiss finally ended, it was flavoured with their blood. Licking their lips clean, they gazed at each other hungrily and Zero noted there was still no fear in the chocolate crimson depths of Kaname's eyes. He smiled triumphantly as he wriggled a third finger in and continued his prepping with more confidence than before. Kaname's head fell back against the wall of the lift with a soft thud. For a brief moment, the discomfort of the stretch threatened to overcome the pleasure and he arched his chest into Zero's, letting out a soft cry of protest. It was more a complaint at his pureblood body for not accommodating Zero fast enough but the prefect stopped instantly, breathing hard.

Quickly, Kaname shook his head. "No - don't stop, Zero," he begged and the prefect obediently moved again but this time, he closed his other hand around Kaname's length and started fisting him slowly.

"I'll go slower," Zero promised huskily but Kaname shook his head again. His pureblood psychology had already obliterated the brief pain and now, there was only pleasure and a soul deep need to be joined with his lover.

"Not slower," Kaname insisted breathlessly. "I need you now – ahh...!"

Zero chose that moment to lightly scratch a fingernail just below the swollen head of Kaname's arousal and the pureblood gasped and shuddered again, his heart going well into overdrive. He was already so keyed up, he knew he wasn't going to last long this time.

"Now, Zero. I _can't_ wait!" There was an edge of desperation in his voice that echoed the desperation in Zero and his heart leapt at the words. The potent wine may have lowered their inhibitions but it was also playing havoc with their bodies and Zero was already so hard he _ached_. Quickly, he took a step back and Kaname lowered his trembling leg to the floor. Zero pushed his own trousers and underwear down, leaving them carelessly tangled around his knees.

Kaname watched him, his fast breaths panting past his parted lips. When Zero met his gaze again, they both understood one thing – this was going to be quick and rough. It had to be... they were in a stuck lift, for goodness' sake! But more important than that, it was what they both wanted right this very minute.

Still, Zero stole just a second more to rake his eyes over Kaname, appreciating how beautifully seductive he looked with his damp hair curling around his flushed face and pale neck, the translucent and unbuttoned shirt sticking to his chest, his body unashamedly aroused and hard. Giving another growl, Zero clamped his hands onto Kaname's slender waist and spun him around, pushing him against the wall. Moving automatically, Kaname braced his arms on the wall and widened his stance. As he arched his back, his hips thrust out and Zero pressed close to him, placing the head of his arousal at the entrance he had prepped, letting Kaname feel how hard he was. The pureblood's only reply was to widen his legs a little more and Zero rewarded that eagerness with a thrust, pushing himself in. Kaname gasped as his back bowed for a moment. Yes, there was a brief flash of pain but he wanted this and he widened his legs still further and pushed back hard, forcing Zero into him a little more.

"Harder!" Kaname gasped and Zero obeyed, giving short, sharp jerks that seated him deeper and deeper into Kaname each time, his breath leaving his lungs just as sharply with every jerk. For each thrust that Zero gave, Kaname pushed his hips back just as hard and in a matter of seconds, they were fully joined together. Zero leaned over Kaname's back, breathing in that intoxicating pureblood scent in deep gulps. Kaname's body was unbelievably tight but he wanted to know if the pureblood was all right.

"Kaname...?" Zero whispered, his hot breath blowing past the pureblood's ear.

"Take me, Zero," Kaname panted. "Take me!"

It was all the answer Zero needed. He gave a nod and straightened up, hands holding onto Kaname's slender hips. This time, when Zero slammed into the pureblood, it was without pause and without mercy. Kaname screamed softly in joy as he pushed back each time, hoping that his shaky legs wouldn't give out on him before they were done. In truth, they had barely begun but having started their unintentional foreplay earlier at the back of the limo, they both knew it wasn't going to be a prolonged session. The inevitable end was already coming up fast for both of them and Kaname suddenly realised he was going to come straight onto the walls, positioned as he was. That would be downright mortifying and he quickly reached down one hand, long fingers desperately trying to reach his trouser pocket for the handkerchief inside.

Zero didn't let up. He was still thrusting hard into Kaname and his climax was rushing up to meet him as his muscles tensed in that unbearable, familiar manner. Quickly, Zero reached around for Kaname's arousal, wanting both of them to come together. He pumped Kaname's throbbing length firmly according to his thrusts and the pureblood moaned loudly, his head tossing back and his eyes almost rolling back in sheer bliss. His legs were trembling and it was all he could do to remain upright at this point.

_Not right now... just wait... just give me two seconds to find..._

At that moment, Zero uttered an inarticulate cry as he rocked into Kaname as deep as he could go and went rigid, spilling his seed inside him. Kaname gave up searching for his handkerchief as his own orgasm swept over him with a suddenness that caught him by surprise. Desperate not to mark the lift wall, he swiftly held a cupped hand over the head of his erection instead, letting the creamy fluid collect in his palm as he shuddered with intense bliss.

Breathless and trembling, both boys' legs gave out at last and they sank down onto the wet carpet, their bodies throbbing with the sweet aftermath of passion. As soon as Zero could move, he pulled Kaname into his arms and pressed urgent kisses onto the dark, tangled hair.

"Kaname, are you all right?" Zero's voice was breathless and worried but surprisingly, Kaname only gave a weak chuckle as he finally found his handkerchief and wiped his palm clean.

"Uhm, I don't really know, it all happened too fast," he mumbled as he leaned back tiredly against his lover. With his passion spent, Kaname's head was starting to clear at last and the enormity of what they had just done was starting to dawn on him, sending colour into his cheeks. Zero's head was also starting to clear and he flushed even more deeply than Kaname did.

"I'm sorry," he started but at that moment, the lift gave a sudden jerk and started ascending again. Kaname spun around to look into Zero's startled eyes.

"Crap...!" Zero uttered. Galvanised into action, they grabbed their discarded clothing and struggled to their feet once more. Kaname and Zero pulled on underwear and trousers at vampire speed, their bodies still tingling and their legs somewhat shaky from their releases. A soft 'ping' sounded and the lift stopped, indicating that they had reached their floor.

"Kaname – the doors!" Zero gasped as he struggled with a particularly stubborn button that was merrily resisting his frantic attempts to push it through its buttonhole. Kaname held the doors closed with his mind as they finished dressing and then he bent down and scooped up both their jackets and ties, tossing Zero his. When Kaname released his hold on the doors, they slid open as smoothly as before. Two elderly ladies stood outside, obviously staying on the same floor as them but wanting to go down. Their eyes widened when they caught sight of the wet interior of the lift as well as its two drenched occupants, whose cheeks were still suspiciously rosy.

"Oh my," uttered one of the ladies, her eyes going from Kaname to Zero then back again. They finally slid back to Zero when she realised his shirt buttons had been done up lopsidedly.

"You might want to wait for another lift, madam. This one is... wet," Kaname murmured very politely. He gave them both a charming smile as he and Zero stepped out. They didn't dare look at each other now since to their heightened senses, the very air in the lift was full of the scent of their passion and they walked quickly past the two startled women. Kaname actually wanted to run to his room – something warm was starting to trickle down his inner thigh now but he forced himself to walk as gracefully as he could and Zero kept pace with him, their wet shoes squelching onto the carpet.

- o -

Kaname opened their room door and waved Zero in first before stepping in and closing it behind him with a relieved sigh. When he turned around, the prefect had walked over to the window and was looking outside.

"Zero?" Kaname asked quietly. He had a suspicion his normally shy lover was regretting their spontaneous action and he was right. Zero turned around, his eyebrows pulled into a light frown and his eyes a determined amethyst shade. "Go take a shower, Kaname," he said shortly. "You have a meeting to attend, remember?"

Kaname blinked and looked at his wristwatch before giving his wet clothes a rueful look. "I still have a an hour before I have to leave but I was going to wear these for the meeting," he murmured resignedly.

Zero nodded grimly. A mild pounding was starting to settle in his head but he ignored it. At least he knew what to do this time. "Take them off, I'll call Housekeeping and have them cleaned right away," he ordered, walking over to the desk. "You'll have to pay extra..."

He looked at Kaname for confirmation and the pureblood nodded, ignoring his lover's sudden peremptory manner. Zero checked the extension for Housekeeping on the card taped to the phone and punched in the number, looking up to see Kaname still looking at him.

"Strip now," Zero mouthed silently and Kaname shrugged before doing just that, dropping his clothes in a wet pile on the carpet and even stripping off his shoes and socks. Zero finished with the call, hesitated and stepped into the bathroom to take off his clothes, coming out wrapped up in one of the hotel bathrobes. He walked over to the closet, deliberately keeping his head turned away from Kaname's pale, tempting nudity. As Zero rummaged around in the drawers, Kaname discreetly removed his soaked handkerchief from his trouser pocket and went to the bathroom. He didn't think that square of linen was worth salvaging...

By the time Zero found a laundry bag, Kaname had wrapped a towel around his waist and was standing at the bathroom door. "Do you want to eat anything, Zero?" he asked softly.

"I'll order room service," Zero returned shortly, still avoiding his eyes. He knelt on the carpet and shoved all their wet clothes into the bag, even dropping their shoes on top of the clothes. They were going to get an astronomical bill for this but he didn't care - Kaname could afford it...

Kaname frowned. It looked like Zero was either embarrassed or regretting what they had done in the lift earlier but it hurt that his lover apparently didn't want to look at him.

"I'm not hungry," Kaname muttered and winced as the words came out sounding rather petulant, even to his ears. That made Zero glare at him at once. "You must eat something otherwise you won't be able to concentrate at that meeting of yours," he scolded. Kaname offered a brilliant smile at once, touched and reassured by Zero's concern but that only made the prefect scowl. He left the bag on the carpet and went over to the phone again.

"Take a hot shower, Kaname. Now," Zero ordered and wasn't surprised to see Kaname smile again before he nodded and closed the door quietly. Zero placed their order without even looking at the menu, instinctively knowing that Kaname would eat anything he chose. After that, Zero went over to sit on the side of the bed, his eyes involuntarily drawn to the closed bathroom door. He exhaled tiredly and dropped his head into his hands before rubbing his temples with both thumbs. Actually, he wasn't annoyed at Kaname but at himself and he had a sneaking suspicion the pureblood knew it too.

Zero raked his hands through his damp hair and sighed disconsolately. Was this what he was like, drunk? How on earth could he have taken Kaname in a _lift_, of all places, and so hard it had to have hurt? Yes, the pureblood had obviously enjoyed himself but to Zero, it was unforgivable. Kaname had been so gentle with him the first time and after having finally confessed his past rape and trauma, what had his lover done? Oh, nothing much... just pushed him against the wall and taken him hard like some common... common...

Zero flushed again but with guilt this time. The euphoria of their earlier lust had dissipated, leaving him with the starting of a headache and he felt disgusted with himself for spoiling what was, in essence, Kaname's real first time with him. Zero only roused himself when there was a discreet knock on the door. It was Housekeeping. Zero handed over the laundry bag and agreed to the extra charge for the rush job without even batting an eye.

- o -

In the shower, Kaname closed his eyes as he lifted his face to the powerful spray of hot water. He was elated at his body's acceptance of Zero's delightfully aggressive possession earlier but he was still confused. How could he have been so sure that his old fear wouldn't have surfaced? Was it because he somehow knew that the wine they had drunk earlier and their passionate necking in the limo would have blunted his fear and allowed Zero to claim him without freaking out?

It certainly looked like that was the case and Kaname was deeply glad at the proof that he could and did let Zero claim take him successfully even though he also knew that his fear was still there. It hadn't surfaced in the lift but there was no guarantee that it wouldn't come out the next time Zero took him. A pensive look entered Kaname's eyes but he deliberately forced his troubling thoughts away. Now was not the time to dwell on them, not when he had a meeting to attend. Kaname hurriedly finished up his shower.

When he came out of the bathroom dressed in the other bathrobe, a trolley was already standing next to the small table in front of the drapes. Zero was sitting in one of the armchairs and had poured himself a cup of tea but hadn't started on the food yet.

"You needn't have waited for me, Zero," Kaname said softly as he came over and sat in the other chair, absently rubbing at his wet hair with a towel. Zero shrugged and looked up. His earlier aggression had vanished and now his amethyst eyes were solemn and troubled.

"I'm not hungry," he confessed reluctantly and Kaname's eyebrows went up. "Is something wrong? Are you OK?"

Zero nodded impatiently. "There's nothing wrong with me, other than a mild headache."

He hesitated, opened his mouth to speak some more and then shut it again, unconsciously crossing his arms. Kaname pursed his lips as he regarded him thoughtfully. "Are you regretting...?" he paused delicately.

Zero glared at him, cheeks suddenly flushed. "Yes! Yes, damnit!"

Kaname blinked in surprise. "Why? We didn't get caught on tape or anything – the camera went out with the lights did."

Zero's eyes widened before he glared at Kaname again. It hadn't even occurred to him that there might be a camera recording their action and the close call made him weak with relief and conversely, even more angry than before.

"Don't tell me you didn't regret that, Kaname - I was so rough with you!"

_Ah. So this was what was troubling Zero all this while...._

Kaname's heart ached softly and he pushed the trolley out of the way. Here he was thinking that his lover was merely shy and embarrassed after his uninhibited behavior when Zero had been worrying about him instead. Kaname leaned forward to cup Zero's face between warm, gentle hands and gave him a deep, tender look.

"I'm not in pain and I don't regret a single thing, Zero, so please... don't you feel that way."

Zero's eyes widened in surprise. He placed his hands over the beautiful ones cupping his cheeks, his eyes worriedly searching Kaname's. "Are you sure? But that was so – so -"

The flush in his cheeks deepened as he dwindled off and Kaname shook his head. "So quick and dirty - tell me about it," he said dryly, the twinkle in his eyes daring Zero to smile. The prefect looked down but his lips had quirked and Kaname saw that and his heart swelled again with love for this wonderful person.

"Zero...." Kaname waited until the prefect looked up before giving him another warm look. "That was an absolutely wonderful, mind blowing session and I don't regret it one bit. The only thing I'm worrying about now is how to keep myself serious for the four hour meeting when..."

He paused tantalisingly and Zero shifted in his chair, drawn to Kaname's words despite himself. "When what?" he finally asked, unable to wait. Kaname smiled teasingly at him. "When I want to smile and laugh for joy instead."

Zero's eyes widened again in surprise before he exhaled shakily in relief, even laughing weakly. "Kaname..." he murmured, feeling his eyes smarting and his heart swelling with relief.

"I love you," Kaname whispered and Zero echoed his words, his violet eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

_Why was it Kaname always knew the right thing to say?_

"But it wasn't meant to happen in a lift..."

"Perhaps. But there's always a first time for everything."

Zero couldn't help chuckling a little over Kaname's pragmatic words and was kissed soundly for it before they both tucked into their food with genuine appetite. Zero had ordered two plates of spaghetti and they shared their food contentedly, the awkwardness of before having disappeared.

"It's a good thing the camera blew, huh?" Kaname quipped later as he directed an outrageous wink at Zero. "Otherwise the security people would have gotten a real eyeful of the action..."

Zero choked on his food and glared at the irrepressible pureblood who merely chuckled happily. They had just finished their meal when their freshly washed and ironed clothes came back. Even Kaname's shoes had proved salvageable after all and the soft leather gleamed with a fresh coat of polish. This time, Zero wasn't shy about admiring Kaname with his eyes as the pureblood got dressed and Kaname wished he didn't have to attend the meeting as his body reacted almost instantly.

"I'm sorry to leave you alone but I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised as he looked longingly at Zero who was lounging on the King sized double bed. The prefect smiled and yawned. "My head's really starting to pound," he admitted ruefully. "I'll go take a shower before catching up on some rest."

"You do that," Kaname murmured and the meaningful look in his eyes made Zero colour up again.

- o -

Kaname returned to the hotel almost five hours later and by then Zero was fast asleep. The pureblood couldn't help smiling at the beautiful sight of his lover's peacefully sleeping face before he went to brush his teeth and get undressed. Despite his earlier words, he was perfectly contented to curl himself around the sleeping prefect. Anything else could wait but Zero awoke at dawn, disturbed by an annoying headache that reminded him again of the dangers of alcohol on an empty stomach.

"Ugh," he moaned quietly as he clutched his head. That was it, he was going to watch whatever Kaname gave him to drink from now on...

The bare arm around his waist tightened a little. "You all right?" Kaname asked quietly. Zero levered up onto one elbow, grimacing a little as the hammer in his temples increased in tempo. "Right as rain as soon as I have some coffee inside of me."

Kaname chuckled sleepily, his arm sliding off Zero's waist. "My blood would get rid of your hangover faster than any coffee could, Zero..."

That made the prefect turn around to squint suspiciously at him. "You sure? You drank more than I did!" he exclaimed but Kaname only shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm a pureblood, remember? I didn't even fall asleep once during the meeting."

Zero sat up and grasped the hem of his T-shirt, tugging it over his head. "How'd the meeting go, by the way?"

Kaname smiled as he leaned up one elbow, his eyes appreciating the sight of Zero's mussed silver hair and pale, toned chest. "It was boring as hell. I couldn't wait for it to end so that I could come back to you." There was a mix of teasing warmth and desire in his voice now and Zero couldn't help flushing a little even though he was pleased.

Kaname's lips parted as he ran the tip of one long finger across the toned planes of Zero's chest, leisurely circling each nipple and listening to the soft sounds of Zero's breathing hitching in his throat. The pureblood then looked up and arched his neck playfully. "Drink my blood, Zero. It's completely alcohol-free now so help yourself."

Zero tried to look thoughtful but his eyes gave him away as they morphed to crimson. "Well, since you're offering..." he hedged. Kaname tilted his neck to the side, exposing his bite area with a ready smile. "I am, Zero. I am, indeed."

- o -

Zero felt much better after taking in some of Kaname's blood and as expected, neither was left unmoved by the transaction. After Zero had licked clean the twin puncture wounds on that long, pale neck, Kaname caught his face between his hands and kissed him passionately, tasting his own blood in the kiss. Before long, they were lying entwined in each other's arms, kissing and caressing the other as distracted hands eased pyjama pants over long legs and tossed them aside. Zero found himself spooning Kaname from behind as he kissed the back of the pureblood's sensitive neck while he reached around and teased his lover's nipples to quivering peaks, enjoying the feel of Kaname's body jerking softly in his embrace. It was only when the Kaname tugged one of his hands down and placed his fingers at his entrance that Zero stilled in surprise.

Kaname looked over his shoulder, the determined look in his eyes stealing Zero's breath away.

"Kaname..." he began in warning but the pureblood nodded quickly. "Yes, Zero. Make love to me."

"But I already took you in the lift earlier, remember?" Zero protested before colouring belatedly at his heated words. To his credit, Kaname didn't even smile.

"I know you did," he said soothingly. "But I need to know that it wasn't a fluke, that I really can let you claim me anytime you choose to."

_I've been waiting for this. Not just to overcome my fear but for you to know that I truly am yours. Not just tonight... but for always._

Zero sighed and shook his head. His lips were already parting to offer another protest when Kaname quickly reached around and pressed gentle fingers against them. "I need you to do this, Zero," he said softly. "I really do."

Zero knew what he meant and he couldn't help the wondering smile that trembled on his lips. He didn't know why he had ever thought this pureblood arrogant, cold and calculating. Perhaps Kaname Kuran was that, to some extent and to most other people – he was a pureblood, after all. But to him, this man had the sweetest, most loving and generous soul in the world. Zero meant every single word he said to Kaname that night – he truly was beautiful inside and out.

Still holding Zero's gaze, the pureblood turned around on the bed to face him fully. "My darling," Kaname whispered earnestly. The endearment had finally slipped unchecked past his lips instead of merely being voiced inside his mind and Zero blushed anew.

"I need to feel that I belong to you, that every inch of me belongs to you. I was violated last time, remember? I was raped by those hateful men, I was touched by hands that made my skin crawl in disgust..." Kaname broke off with a shudder and Zero moved to embrace him but the pureblood shook his head quickly.

"Don't you see? That's why I need you," he whispered urgently. "I need you to mark me."

Zero's eyes widened and Kaname nodded swiftly. "They marked me, Zero," he whispered, his haunted eyes holding desperately onto Zero's horrified ones. "Everyday, even though I bathed, I never really felt clean. That's why I need you to mark me too, to make me yours. That's why I need your touch to cleanse me. I need you to claim me and fill me up inside where no one but you should _ever_ touch me. I need you to come inside me, as deep inside me as you possibly can."

Zero was still staring at him and Kaname drew a trembling breath but a soft, raw sob choked him as he tried to keep those disgusting memories at bay, memories that had tormented him for so long. Zero found his eyes filling up with hot tears. He shook his head, not wanting Kaname to say anymore but Kaname shook his head too, silencing any protests the prefect might have said.

"For so long, I've felt so dirty inside where they marked me with their seed. So please, Zero, please mark me there too. I want my body to know only you, to remember no one else but you. Your touch, your hands and lips. Your body and your blood. Your fangs and... your seed."

Zero gulped. His cheeks were flaming and he felt both mesmerised and deeply embarrassed at the same time. But yes, he knew what Kaname was talking about. He could identify with every single word because he felt the exact same way his lover did. Kaname saw the understanding and resolve in those shimmering violet eyes even before Zero nodded.

"Take me, Zero," Kaname whispered. "Love me."

Zero blinked back his tears. If this was what Kaname needed and why he needed it, then who was he to refuse him?

"I will, Kaname," he choked softly. "And I promise you will find pleasure this time," he vowed softly, his voice full of confidence despite his first attempt ending in failure.

Kaname smiled shakily, relieved and a little embarrassed at his earlier outburst. "How could I not?" he asked softly before leaning forward to kiss Zero. It was a sweet kiss filled with tender and sensual promise and they both smiled a little tearfully at each other before Zero reached for the lube Kaname had placed on the bedside table earlier. He held it up with a playful little smirk and Kaname couldn't help laughing a little as he settled back on the sheets and bent his legs obediently.

This time, Zero was determined to give it his all. He had made up his mind that he was going to use his mouth on Kaname during this trip since being in a hotel room made him more daring than usual and after hearing Kaname's confessions, he was even more determined to. Kaname watched in dawning surprise as Zero knelt between his legs and trailed a line of slow, fiery kisses from his mouth all the way down his pale, quivering body to where his hard arousal waited impatiently.

"Zero?" Kaname murmured wonderingly before shivering hard in sudden delight as warm lips laid a trail of shy but resolved kisses from the base of his firm length all the way up to his quivering, leaking tip. Kaname's eyes fluttered closed on a sigh, his long fingers clenching on the sheets. Yes, forcing Zero really was never the right thing to do. Kaname was amply rewarded for his patience as he reveled in his lover's newfound confidence, shuddering on a gasp as Zero's tongue licked delicately at the clear essence beading on the tip of his lover's erection.

Zero kept his eyes on Kaname's face as he finally took him in deep, relieved to find this a more pleasant task than he had initially anticipated. After all, Kaname's scent was something he loved and the added sensation of tasting it on the velvety smooth, hard flesh as well as smelling it was surprisingly and utterly delicious. Kaname's passionate responses were also very motivating and Zero happily let his gelled fingers go deep, prepping and pleasuring the pureblood at the same time.

Soon, Kaname was squirming on the sheets but he moaned in protest, pleading for Zero to claim him before he lost control. The prefect's fingers slid away and Kaname opened his eyes to find his lover leaning over him instead, one hand braced on the pillow beside his head.

"Are you ready, Kaname?" Zero whispered.

Kaname's breath left him in a sudden rush of anticipation and he smiled up at the darkened eyes that still managed to hold a trace of worry. "I'm ready, Zero."

Despite his confidence, Kaname's old fear still resurfaced when he felt the blunt head of Zero's erection nudge him intimately. They were both lucid this time so there was no cushioning effect of alcohol and lusty desire but in its place was knowledge and trust and both helped immeasurably. Kaname held onto Zero's gaze and forced himself to remain calm. Ignoring his fear in the past hadn't been the right thing to do; accepting and confronting it was, and Kaname didn't bother to hide the trepidation in his eyes this time. He knew there would be nothing but love and acceptance in Zero's answering gaze and he was right.

"Don't stop," Kaname whispered as he hugged Zero's hips with his knees. "I love you..."

Zero gave a tender, shaky smile as he continued to ease his way into Kaname, hanging onto his wavering control for dear life.

"Love you back," he whispered, his breaths coming out in soft, controlled pants. It seemed to take a small eternity but despite the fear continuing to gnaw at the edges of Kaname's mind, the soft, shining love in Zero's eyes kept him firmly grounded and at length, Zero found himself completely buried in Kaname's body, even thought the incredibly tight fit that was pulsing around him threatened to undo him again.

He smiled in relief, saw an answering smile from Kaname and all of a sudden, passion took a backseat as the smiles turned to soft laughter borne of real, heartfelt relief. It helped a little with their control and Zero's eyes softened to that very special shade of violet as he raised a hand and caressed Kaname's cheek gently. The pureblood smiled again. He knew his nightmares would never completely go away and might very well return to haunt him from time to time... but he wasn't alone this time. Zero knew all about them and still thought him worth it. Kaname let the happy tears escape his eyes as he reached up to cradle Zero's face between his hands. They kissed again, Kaname relishing the feel of Zero's hard body inside him. It didn't remotely hurt at all and he couldn't help arching his body sinuously under Zero, making the prefect gasp and shudder with sudden need.

Kaname smiled happily and did it again, pulling another soft shiver from his lover. "Don't stop now, Zero..." he requested as he found the small, raised bump above the prefect's thigh and teased it lightly with his thumb, making Zero exhale sharply.

"Never," he promised on a gasp. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled out almost completely from Kaname, both of them shuddering at the deliciously erotic, tight friction. Zero hung grimly onto his control. Despite his inexperience, he wanted this to be sublime for this gentle soul he would kill for. Slowly, he pushed his hips down, making his way back into the tight, moist confines of his lover's body. Kaname's hips instinctively rose to meet his and their breaths hissed out through their teeth as hips met hips, Zero's length fully buried in Kaname. The fear had vanished for now and the pureblood shed tears of pure joy.

"I belong to you, Zero," he sobbed. "Only to you..."

"Yes," Zero panted as he withdrew for another careful thrust. "Tell me, Kaname... who am I?"

It wasn't that Zero needed to hear it but he knew Kaname needed to _say_ it, to reinforce the knowledge of who was taking him now, to make sure he was grounded in the here and now so that there was no risk of the past intruding on this very special moment.

"Zero Kiryuu..."

"Who is Zero Kiryuu?"

Kaname's eyes fluttered closed, his breath hitching in his throat as Zero pushed his knees further apart. When he next pushed himself in, the head of his arousal rubbed against that one spot inside Kaname and he screamed softly, shivering hard.

"The person I love... unh, more than life itself!" he gasped, the words quivering out of him as his world started to unravel. Zero's heart exploded in triumph as he heard those words and he stopped being gentle. He couldn't help it – his control had snapped at long last and now, there was only the urgent, urgent rush to find sweet relief for Kaname and for himself. With a hoarse cry, Zero started thrusting into him again and again. He fisted the pureblood's length at the same time, pumping him hard and relentlessly.

Kaname's nails shredded the fine linen sheets as his body tensed up, muscles going rigid at the knowledge that heart stopping release was but a heartbeat away. Mouth already open in a silent, strangled scream of pure joy, Kaname let his orgasm have his way and it ripped through his body, sending waves of pure pleasure through every nerve, every tendon and every cell. He barely felt his essence spilling out between their bodies but Zero felt its slippery warmth on his fingers and his soul sang with pure joy at his lover's bliss. Realising he had stopped, Zero moved again, thrusting deeper and deeper into Kaname, letting him experience the full pleasure of his orgasm.

This time was far different from that hurried, almost rough coupling in the lift. Kaname screamed again, the sound finally finding expression in his voice. His body was so primed for this long awaited culmination of sharing himself with Zero that it celebrated again and right on the heels of that first climax came another, stealing up unawares and crashing down upon him. Kaname was completely bowled over, barely managing to suck air into his lungs before he exploded once again, back arching as he once again marked their bodies with milky fluid, the shudders in his body turning to almost convulsions with the strength of his double release.

The strong contractions ripping through him squeezed Zero's length mercilessly and threw him off the cliff. He shouted out as he shot his seed deep inside Kaname and at long, long last, the pureblood finally felt cleansed on the inside. Zero was there... Zero had marked him... Kaname no longer felt defiled but whole again and he cried with joy and relief as their bodies shuddered in each other's embrace.

Finally, they collapsed onto the bed, unbelievably sated and replete. Zero gently withdrew from Kaname and snuggled up to him. Without a word, the pureblood pulled Zero close, letting the dear silver head rest on his shoulder, his heart too full for words. They lay there in the dark for a while, content to softly touch and caress each other as their bodies cooled but at long last, Kaname stirred himself to speak.

"Thank you," he whispered, his lips barely brushing Zero's hair. He felt a soft kiss on his shoulder and pulled Zero closer to him, his heart full and his body spent. The prefect reached up to kiss Kaname in reply, his breaths still coming quick and fast against the pureblood's delicate collarbones.

But that wasn't the end of it at all. For the next few hours and as soon as his body recovered after each release, Zero made careful, tender love to Kaname. Sometimes, he succeeded in making the pureblood come before he did or at least roughly around the same time he did, sometimes he didn't and had to use his mouth to complete Kaname but he tried his level best.

Kaname loved Zero even more for it as his body exploded with bliss again and again. The pureblood didn't think he had ever cried harder before in his life, no, not after Zero had forgiven him for biting him the first time, or the other time when Zero had agreed to take as much of his pure blood as he wanted. No, this time, Kaname was truly and deeply touched beyond words at his beloved's earnest attempts to erase every single memory of his past hurts and he knew without a doubt that he would never, ever give this wonderful person up.

- o –

After yet another nap, Kaname stirred to find his head pillowed on Zero's chest. Warm arms tightened immediately around him. "Hey, you still awake?" Zero mumbled sleepily. Kaname snuggled closer and nodded.

"Zero? Take me again?" he whispered hopefully but Zero chuckled deprecatingly, his body so replete now it felt absolutely boneless, even melted onto the sheets.

"I'd love to, Kaname, you know that but right now, I just... can't!" He gestured tiredly at his hips to show what he meant and Kaname smiled, almost as tired as his lover was.

After a moment, Zero stirred and forced himself up onto his elbows. "But I can do something else, you know..." He made as if to move to the foot of the bed but Kaname stopped him at once, slender fingers curling weakly onto his arm.

"No," Kaname said with a faint smile. "I think I've had enough. At least, for now..."

Zero's smile was exceptionally sweet. He flopped down onto the pillows before pulling the pureblood into his arms once more, disregarding the sticky mess on their bodies. With a sound that reminded him of a completely satisfied cat, Kaname burrowed into his chest and Zero heaved a soft sigh of utter contentment, his heart overflowing with love and protectiveness.

_I will never, ever let this pureblood go. He is mine._

_To protect._

_To cherish._

_And most of all, to love._

-- Chapter End --


	29. Chap 29: Come Chat With Me

**Author Notes:** Wow, it's been a month since I posted the last chapter! Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I had a hard time tracking down my elusive muse and I apologise if the chapter seems erratic or lacking in any way. Well, I hope you enjoy it all the same and don't forget to share your comments with me! :D

**Acknowledgement:** Anything about Takuma and Senri (and usually Kaname, Zero and Aido too :D) must come with a mention of **Blackened Wing** since her Takuma and Shiki are practically canon to me!

**Summary**: Kaname has moved out of Cross Academy, having passed the reins of Moon Dorm leadership to Takuma to concentrate on his family business. Despite their earlier talks, Zero is reluctant to move in with Kaname immediately and finds himself missing the pureblood instead.

-- Chapter Start --

_A couple of weeks later..._

Kaname was scheduled to attend a meeting in the city and Zero went along with him. Other than wanting to spend time together, Kaname also wanted to purchase an accommodation that was nearer to his offices than Cross Academy was. He had started taking up the reins of the business his parents had left him when he came of age but as he was living at Cross Academy, his involvement was more or less restricted to written correspondence, perusing monthly reports, approving proposals that were sent to him and attending quarterly meetings.

In any case, it was time to hand over the Moon Dorm leadership to Takuma who was ready and more than capable of taking it on. With that task completed and now holding the position of advisor, Kaname was able to devote more time to his growing business and his directors were thrilled to have him on board as active Chairman at last. Of course, this also meant that Kaname was rarely at Cross Academy since he could only come back during the weekends. He missed Zero sorely and vice-versa.

Initially, Zero was quite interested in helping Kaname find a suitable place to stay in town seeing as it would be their first real home together. Kaname had already contacted a real estate agency, deliberately selecting a reputable one that was run by humans who wouldn't have an inkling their potential customer was a pureblood. The two vampires met up with the appointed agent soon after arriving in the city. She was an experienced agent who had already shortlisted a few luxury apartments that met Kaname's initial requirements. They were all located within walking distance from one another so Akira took them to the doorstep of first one and left them there.

The agent lost no time in bringing them up to the penthouse. Zero didn't ask as many questions as Kaname but he did give the kitchen a more detailed scrutiny than the pureblood did who only spared the gleaming, modern conveniences a cursory glance, something that made Zero grin inwardly. He even offered a couple of comments here and there but after viewing three expensively appointed places, he was noticeably quieter when they entered the fourth apartment.

Leaving Kaname to tour the rooms with the enthusiastic woman, Zero stopped by one of the large windows and looked out at the city's darkening skyline. Two of the three apartments they had seen were penthouse suites – all of them large, beautifully furnished and offering a stunning view of the city from different angles. Zero sighed. He had known from the start that he would never be able to afford even a single month's rental for any of these on his own but knowing that Kaname could and was in fact expecting to pay for it himself didn't make him feel any better. Zero knew he loved Kaname with all his heart and he wanted to protect and care for the pureblood as he had promised himself but he wasn't quite ready to move in with him. At least... not now. Not when the cost of such luxurious accommodation still left him a little stunned. And definitely not while he was still in school.

Zero quickly straightened up with a smile when Kaname and the agent came back to the living room after checking out the bedrooms and study. As they walked on to the fifth one the zealous agent still had on her list, Kaname realised Zero had grown quiet and was literally dragging his feet.

"Are you tired, Zero? Shall we stop somewhere for a drink first?" Kaname asked solicitously but Zero shook his head.

"I'm fine, Kaname. I'd rather we finish this up so that we can check into the hotel," he said but Kaname wasn't fooled. He stopped walking and Zero stopped as well, relieved despite himself. The woman trotting on in front of them stopped to look over her shoulder enquiringly. Kaname gave her a charming smile as he explained that they had seen enough for one day and would view the other two accommodations at a later date. She was initially a little put out and quickly pressed them to at least view the next one on her list since it was just around the corner. However, the swift way Kaname's smile disappeared was faintly alarming and she reluctantly acquiesced to his request. She jotted down another appointment for them in her diary and Kaname glanced at Zero who was looking down at the pavement they were standing on, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. Something was troubling Zero and Kaname was determined to find out what it was. Since it was night now and neither of them had eaten anything, a meal sounded like a good idea.

"Zero, shall we go back to the hotel and get something to eat there?" Kaname asked. Zero nodded with a quick smile and Kaname took out his cell phone to contact Akira. On the way to the hotel, Zero was silent, seemingly deep in thought as he looked out of the window. Kaname eyed him quietly but was resolved not to say anything for now. He waited patiently until they were seated at the hotel restaurant and nursing their drinks before touching his lover's hand lightly.

"Zero? Is anything wrong?" Kaname asked softly but the prefect only looked up and shook his head without saying anything.

"Was there anything about the apartments that you didn't like?" Kaname asked next and saw how Zero stiffened a little, his eyes darting up to meet his again before sliding away.

"Were they too big? Or not decorated to your taste?" Kaname persisted. "We could always change the furnishings..." he added but Zero shook his head.

_How about changing the astronomical cost of all four of them?_

"No, Kaname. It's not that," Zero said quickly. "Just that... uh... I don't think I'll be moving in that soon," he added in a rush, the last few words almost seeming to stick in his throat. Kaname frowned at him and Zero cleared his throat self consciously.

"I still have six weeks of classes before the school year ends, you know," he explained and Kaname's frown cleared at once.

"Of course, Zero. In that case, I can get Akira to drive you back every morning," he offered and Zero shook his head with a silent groan. He just _knew_ the pureblood was going to say that!

"There's no need to inconvenience him. Besides, it's too far to travel everyday," Zero replied patiently. "I - I'd much rather stay at school and get a couple more hours' sleep each night."

That revelation made Kaname blink. "Oh. Well, I promise not to keep you up _all_ night," he murmured with a meaningful smile but Zero shook his head again and the pureblood sighed.

"You only have a few weeks of classes. Akira will be fine and I would still get to see you each day," Kaname tried again and this time, Zero rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll come over every weekend, OK?" he suggested instead but the pureblood only pouted at that.

"That's only two days out of seven! I want to see you everyday, Zero," he insisted with all the single minded persistence and charm of a wheedling six year old. "And every night too," he added quickly, the twinkle in his eye instantly giving his words a more adult and alluring slant. Zero had to stop his lips from quirking. Kaname really was the only one he knew who could be this exasperating, annoying and charming all at the same time. Even Yuuki couldn't beat him at this...

"Well, I - I promise it won't be for too long, OK?" Zero tried to find a middle ground without divulging too much but unfortunately, Kaname caught on immediately.

"Too long? You mean longer than six weeks? Why? Does Cross want you to stay on at school?"

Zero shook his head and shifted uncomfortably in his chair before dropping his gaze. He wasn't sure how to tell his lover this without hurting his feelings but a second later, Kaname's beautiful hand closed over his.

"Zero, I thought we agreed that we were going to live together," the pureblood spoke very softly as if he too, could sense that he needed to tread very carefully here. Zero looked up and encountered those mesmerising eyes that looked at him as if nothing else existed in the world.

"We did and I want to, Kaname," he agreed quietly.

"But...?"

Zero pursed his lips before sighing, knowing that Kaname wouldn't give up until he knew the real reason for his lover's reluctance.

"But not right now. I feel it's too... too soon," Zero finally mumbled, feeling his cheeks warm at the words. He was very happy to be Kaname's lover and to make up one half of a loving and giving relationship but the more he thought about moving in with Kaname, the more reluctant he felt. It wasn't a question of wanting to be with Kaname since Zero knew that his life was already entwined with the pureblood's. He wanted to love, protect and cherish Kaname but he just wasn't ready to move in with him yet.

Having spent the first part of his life with his family and the second at Cross Academy, Zero wanted to test his wings a little now that he had completed his schooling. He wanted see what it was like to live outside the cloistered grounds of Cross Academy. He knew that he hadn't completed his hunter training with his estranged sensei but Cross had promised to contact Touga Yagari on his behalf. In the meantime, Zero knew he could earn a living with his existing skills. He was proud of that since he disliked the idea of having to depend on someone else for survival... even if that someone was the most important person in the world to him.

After all, Kaname was a very wealthy, confident and articulate pureblood with the world as his oyster. Zero couldn't help wondering if moving in with Kaname before he had had a chance to live on his own first would erode his own sense of self worth, perhaps even his individuality. He was deeply thankful that he wasn't dependent on Kaname for anything but he knew that once he moved in with his lover, he couldn't move out again without hurting Kaname's feelings and pureblood pride.

"Too soon?" Kaname echoed blankly. To him, it wasn't soon enough! Zero saw the confusion in Kaname's face and sighed, squaring his shoulders.

"Don't get me wrong, Kaname," he said softly. "I want to live with you... but I also want to try living by myself first. At least for a while."

Kaname was both mollified and disappointed but Zero's words and his earnest look showed that he really wanted this and Kaname wanted to understand why.

"Are you afraid that living with me would – would..." Kaname stopped, looking a little chagrined. He had hit one of those very rare times when he couldn't find the correct thing to say without sounding like an idiot. Somehow, the words _'cramp your style' _didn't seem to fit this scenario unless Zero truly didn't want to be seen living with a pureblood.

Surprisingly, Zero's lips quirked. How typical of Kaname and yet how endearing as well, that he would assume it was a shortcoming of his rather than something on Zero's part.

"No, it's not that. I just want to see if I can earn a living by myself first," Zero stated firmly. He glanced around the restaurant. There were only a few tables occupied at this time and none of the other diners were vampires so Zero closed his fingers around Kaname's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He was rewarded by the pureblood's smile and a squeeze in return.

"Do you mean as a hunter?" Kaname asked and Zero nodded.

"I'm still a vampire hunter, Kaname. It's in my blood to track and hunt Level Es," he said softly and prayed for the pureblood's support. To his utter relief, Kaname nodded solemnly.

"It's fine, Zero. You have my fullest support in this," he assured warmly. "I want you to do something that makes you happy. You know that, right?"

"Yeah..." Zero's voice shook a little but he managed a smile and Kaname smiled back, relieved to know that it was only going to be a temporary arrangement.

"Are you going to resume your training with Yagari then?" he asked and Zero nodded.

"If he'll have me," he murmured. He was suddenly unsure of how his ex-sensei would react to his request but Kaname's eyes glowed. "Of course he will," he assured him. "But I can easily put in a –"

Quickly, Zero shook his head. "Oh no, you won't, Kaname," he vetoed. "Cross has agreed to speak to him so you don't have to do anything!"

Kaname kept quiet and Zero frowned at him. "Promise?" he asked but Kaname only glanced around at the other diners. "That depends," he said casually and Zero's frown deepened with suspicion.

"On what?" he asked and groaned inwardly when Kaname smiled happily at him.

"On how long you intend to stay by yourself."

At those words, Zero narrowed his gaze at Kaname but the pureblood only looked back calmly and the prefect sighed in defeat.

"Only a few months' time..." he muttered as he fought the urge to smile at Kaname's deviousness.

"_How many_, Zero?"

The smile finally won and Zero shook his head ruefully. "Six months," he finally specified and Kaname pouted again.

"Just six, Kaname! I'm sure you can wait that long..." Zero said reproachfully, unable to keep from grinning as Kaname stared off into the distance as if giving the matter a lot of thought. Finally, he gave a resigned sigh and looked back at Zero.

"Well, not a minute more then," he murmured and lifted Zero's hand to his lips despite the latter's embarrassed glance around the room.

"Please, Zero?" Kaname prompted softly with a charming smile and Zero had to laugh as he took his hand back.

"All right," he promised just as the waiter came to their table with the food.

- o -

After their meal, Kaname and Zero went upstairs to their room. Zero had brought along a couple of school assignments to write up and Kaname had a stack of reports to read through. Both tasks took a backseat however as the large and comfortable King sized bed in the room proved too much temptation for the pureblood especially when a freshly showered Zero was lounging about on it in a T-shirt and boxers. Zero looked up when he sensed his lover looking at him and had to smile at the familiar gleam in Kaname's eyes as the pureblood came over to the bed.

"Are you planning to help me with my assignment?" Zero asked innocently and Kaname chuckled as he leaned over the prefect, one hand sliding under his T-shirt with practiced familiarity.

"Well, if you're writing about a particular _topic_ and need to do some research, a very willing subject is right here," Kaname murmured invitingly as he trailed his fingers over smooth, warm skin until he found a nipple and Zero's breath hitched softly. He arched his back as both his nipples tightened in response, Kaname's touch sending tingles of shivery anticipation racing through his body. When Kaname dipped his head, he found his lover's lips already eagerly parted and waiting for him.

"I don't need any research on how amorous a certain pureblood can be," Zero muttered wryly against Kaname's mouth as his fingers found the buttons on Kaname's silk shirt. "Know enough to write a thesis on it by now..."

Kaname grinned deeply as he slowly planted a series of soft kisses along Zero's jaw line to his ear and licked the silver accessories attached there. His hand had moved to Zero's other nipple and he tweaked it just hard enough to make the prefect gasp.

"Oh?" Kaname murmured silkily. "In that case, how about researching how responsive his lover can be, hmm? Like when I do... this?" He started licking Zero's bite area with slow, deliberate swipes of his tongue and Zero gave a low, shuddering moan. He was about to ease Kaname's unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders but found himself clutching at those same silk clad shoulders instead, eyes fluttering close in delight.

"Or... this?" Kaname changed his tactic and the ticklish sensation of his tongue was replaced by delightfully sharp little nips that had Zero writhing against him as he tipped his head back, allowing Kaname full access to his neck.

"So... is that enough?" Kaname purred some time later as he wriggled downwards, his stomach nestled snugly between Zero's legs. He pulled the other's T-shirt up inch by inch, dropping tantalisingly light kisses as he went and making Zero groan in anticipation. A few delicious moments passed by before the prefect remembered to ask, "Enough what?"

Zero sounded like he was having trouble following the conversation and Kaname found his confused frown utterly adorable. He raised himself onto his elbows to kiss him soundly before elaborating with a serious expression, "Enough research. For your thesis."

The frown was replaced by a delightful flush but Zero ignored him studiously as he finally got the shirt off Kaname's shoulders.

"No? So you want more of... this?" Kaname's words were slightly muffled now that he had closed his lips over a stiffened nipple and Zero gave another moan, his legs curling automatically around the pureblood's waist. After a mere teasing lick, Kaname lifted his head and Zero panted softly in frustration.

"Or have you had enough?" The lightly spoken words were belied by the breathless note in Kaname's voice and the obvious need in his passion darkened eyes but when Zero looked up, he was instantly enraptured by the thought that this beautiful pureblood was solely and irrevocably _his_. Zero forgot all about their teasing banter and his body's growing need for the pureblood's attention. Instead, he smiled. An unexpectedly shaky smile that made Kaname pause, his own teasing smile vanishing in a heart stealing moment of wonder and anticipation.

"Never enough of you, Kaname," Zero finally murmured, looking and sounding unbearably shy at the other's ardent gaze. Zero actually meant it more in the emotional sense than the physical one and Kaname realised it, his intent gaze softening as he let his eyes show all the love he held for this wonderful person.

"Truly, Zero?" the pureblood asked in a trembling whisper and Zero nodded once.

"Forever yours," he whispered, his throat swelling with emotion. Kaname uttered a choked sound and buried his face in Zero's shoulder, too moved for the moment to speak. Zero couldn't speak either but he held Kaname close to him, their hearts beating in perfect unison.

When Kaname finally lifted his head, his eyelashes were spiky with moisture and Zero's heart squeezed softly at the sight.

"Hey... stopping your research so soon?" he asked shakily and the pureblood shook his head at once.

"Not until you have enough to write a thesis on," he promised. Desire and mischief were replacing the adoration and wonder in his eyes but Kaname kissed Zero gently at first to convey how much he cherished him before letting passion take over.

- o -

_Three months later..._

Takuma sighed. The Night Class were having Mathematics tonight and he found the discussion on complex formula both boring and overly complicated. Something Aido didn't appear to have any trouble with, Takuma thought with a faintly wry smile as he glanced at the tousle haired blond seated in the front row who was eagerly completing every other sentence the learned Night Class teacher uttered.

Aido had become a tad livelier in class ever since Kaname left Cross Academy to take over his family business and Takuma knew why. The blond would never have dared to interrupt his teachers like this if the pureblood still attended class.

_It's obvious he doesn't fear me as much as he does Kaname... _

Still, it was only a very minor setback for the new Moon Dorm leader and Takuma took it in his stride. He knew none of them could hold a candle to Kaname Kuran when it came to instilling obedience and discipline, especially to the young blond who worshipped him. It wasn't only Kaname's pureblood heritage that aided him, it was the natural leadership and commanding presence he seemed to be born with, having to grow up faster than he should, but it was also the natural way he tempered discipline with fairness, approachability with reserve.

In fact, the only person who could and did crash right through that barrier Kaname protected himself with against the world was Zero Kiryuu. Or perhaps Kaname let down those barriers just for Zero. It didn't matter, Takuma was fiercely glad for both of them.

And speaking of that person...

Takuma caught movement outside the window and glanced out, seeing Zero walking in the direction of the lake. Zero wasn't a student anymore but he occasionally spent time in Cross Academy and for now at least, Takuma thought he knew why. The air of forlornness in the set of Zero's shoulders and in the way he had his hands shoved in his jeans pockets were familiar because Takuma felt like that too whenever Shiki went away on extended photo shoots even if the blond noble preferred to read in his room or in the library instead of haunting the school grounds the way Zero did.

Kaname had been away for business for the past week and a half so naturally, Zero would miss him. In fact, Senri and Rima were also away for their second week on a modeling contract that required them to travel to popular locations all around the world. They were currently shooting in Paris with the Eiffel Tower as the backdrop and had just returned from Egypt, a trip hurriedly cut short by their manager when she found both her models suffering from fever and acute heatstroke.

Takuma was convinced it was Rima's idea even though he had no idea how she had managed to convince her human manager to be more considerate of her and Senri's comfort despite the added costs of cutting the Egypt trip short. Rima Touya may resemble a delicate porcelain doll with her long pigtails and large blue eyes but the Night Class students alone knew what a devious soul lay underneath that innocent, angelic appearance. In Takuma's opinion however, it was a good thing since Rima was fond of Senri and the latter certainly needed someone to take care of him.

Takuma glanced outside again but Zero had disappeared and he sighed. The noble found the lecture boring and he longed for some company to keep from brooding on how much he was missing Senri.

_Well, misery loves company, right? _

Right. Takuma waited for a suitable lull in the lecture and as the Night Class teacher turned to write something on the board, he stood up and asked to be excused. It was his right as Moon Dorm Leader of course but Takuma was always polite about it. Kaname had been the same...

- o -

A full moon hung in the night sky, providing more than sufficient lighting for vampire eyes. Takuma made no effort to silence his footsteps as he made his way down the slope that led to the lake, knowing that Zero was already aware of his presence. Still, the silver haired boy didn't bother to look up from his contemplation of the distorted reflection of the moon on the rippling surface of the lake.

"Takuma. You're supposed to be in class, you know..."

Takuma merely grinned at the words, recalling how Zero had said almost the exact same thing the last time he had come here to talk to him about Kaname.

"Well, I _am_ the Moon Dorm Leader now," the blond returned with a sly twinkle in his eye. "I think I'm entitled to skip class once in a while as Kaname seemed so fond of doing a few months back, don't you?"

Zero's look turned into a glare but it was accompanied by a slight blush and Takuma laughed.

"Even when Shiki isn't around?" Zero shot back unexpectedly and Takuma's sandy brows rose. Zero had never before hinted at the blond's relationship with the professional model but his light tone indicated he didn't really mind having his solitude interrupted and perhaps even welcomed it.

"Well, I came here to talk with you," Takuma replied as he came closer. "It's too nice a night to be indoors especially since Mathematics isn't my forte..."

Zero shrugged and sat down on the grass, drawing his legs up and giving a little tilt of his head as an invitation for Takuma to do the same. The noble gave the ground a resigned look and spread his handkerchief on the grass before sitting on it and adopting Zero's position.

The two boys sat in silence for a while as they looked out at the lake but it was a peaceful one. Of all the nobles in the Night Class, Takuma was by far the most comfortable one to be with and Zero knew it. The noble had always been polite to him and he was the first to approve and support of his relationship with Kaname. In fact, come to think of it, Zero wasn't sure if he had ever thanked Takuma for that talk they had had after Kaname had bitten him the first time. Quickly, he cleared his throat and blurted out the words before he could change his mind.

"Hey, thank you for that time, when uhm, you know, when we talked..."

It wasn't the most articulate sentence Zero had ever spoken and he wasn't sure if the noble would even know what he was referring to but Takuma nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome, Zero. And you already thanked me before," he replied simply. Zero nodded, thankful that he didn't need to elaborate further and after a while, Takuma nudged his shoulder lightly.

"Actually, I've been meaning to say this, Zero. Kaname seems different nowadays... and in a good way. I'm sure you had something to do with it."

Zero gave him a startled look. Of course he had noticed it too but was it so obvious that even Takuma could sense it? The noble smiled faintly at his look before turning out to gaze at the lake with a pensive expression.

"For many years," he murmured, a shadow momentarily darkening the clear green of his eyes, "there was something about Kaname that I could never reach, something that seemed to haunt him. I can't say anything more about it but now... I can't find that in him anymore."

Takuma turned to face Zero, his eyes holding a smile. "Whatever it is, Zero, I think you know what I'm talking about. You have my grateful and heartfelt thanks; Kaname is almost like a brother to me."

Zero didn't know what to say. Kaname's aura of calm confidence in how he carried himself was no longer an outward mask but something that came from deep inside him and Zero did indeed know why. Kaname had finally confided in him that night and ever since then, the pureblood had slowly started to heal from the trauma of his past rape. As he stared at Takuma, Zero couldn't speak for the rush of fierce pride in his heart that was causing his throat to swell up. The noble smiled again when he saw the emotions flickering in Zero's eyes.

"This means you truly are closer to Kaname than any of us in his inner circle, Zero. You should be very proud of that."

Zero smiled shakily. "You mean as his... uhm... lov - partner?" he mumbled and Takuma's smile gentled and he shook his head slowly, holding Zero's gaze with his clear, honest one.

"You're not just his lover, Zero. You're also his _confidant_ and that means a whole lot more than just being his bed partner, you know. He trusts you."

Takuma's frank words made Zero flush again but with pride as well as embarrassment.

"I trust him too," he mumbled and Takuma nodded. "He understands you," he said softly. "And he should - he's your other half."

Zero's eyes widened as the soft words struck a chord deep inside his heart and resonated there, sounding achingly familiar and... right.

_My other half._

_The other half of myself._

"Thank you," he murmured and Takuma gave another quick smile before looking at the lake again. They sat for a while more in peaceful silence before the noble sighed and glanced at his watch.

"I'll have to get back, it's going to be lunch break soon," he murmured and gracefully stood up. "Senri will call me then."

Zero got up as well, absently wondering how the two nobles had gotten together. Was it just a case of them being roommates?

"Hey, how did you and Shiki, uhm - you know, became uhm... uh, close?" Zero asked before he could stop himself. He almost bit his tongue out but to his relief, the bright smile on Takuma's face indicated he didn't seem to think Zero's question impertinent. They both turned to walk back up the slope and Takuma placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I've always liked boys," he began casually but when he caught Zero's quick look of almost alarm, he laughed. "Don't worry, Zero! I love Senri..."

Zero didn't say anything and after a moment, Takuma continued, "I came here because of Kaname but I felt like I never really belonged. Everyone was just so... _different_." He shrugged. "But one night, I met Senri and everything just clicked into place."

Zero glanced at him. "Oh?" he asked cautiously and Takuma nodded. Zero didn't want to be a busybody but he ventured another question. "Why Shiki?"

That drew a smile from Takuma and he shrugged. "Because he makes me feel needed."

Zero looked startled and the noble nodded happily. "He's strong on the outside but I could see something more on the inside and..." he left the sentence unfinished and nodded his chin at Zero. "Actually, Kaname's pretty much the same in that respect."

Zero nodded before he could catch himself and Takuma gave a sigh as he glanced up at the full moon above them.

"I'd love to join Senri on his photo shoots because I miss him each time he's gone... but I would just be in the way and I don't fit in with that glamorous crowd either," he admitted softly.

Zero couldn't help staring at him. Takuma never really hid his feelings from others the way he or Kaname tended to do... but the noble was almost always so unflappably cheerful and upbeat that it was hard to think he had any worries at all. Takuma sensed Zero's gaze and shook off his melancholy mood almost instantly, giving another smile that was blinding enough to make Zero blink.

"So, I spend as much time with him when he's here... and well, that's why you see the two of sticking together so much!" Takuma shrugged his shoulders with a laugh but a moment later, his quicksilver smile disappeared and he gave Zero a secretive, almost shy look. "Actually, Senri's life and work are so different from mine but I make room for him without being dependent on him. He does the same... He knows that even though we are a couple, our personalities still make us separate individuals."

Zero found himself staring at Takuma again. The noble had been talking about himself and Shiki but to Zero, those words also fitted Kaname and him perfectly. He knew what Takuma was talking about because... he was the same. Zero didn't fit in with the ruthless and bloodthirsty vampire business world that Kaname was so at home with. He didn't want to but he didn't mind it because when Kaname was with him, he wasn't that capable and powerful pureblood the vampire world respected but the person who adored Zero and craved his love and respect in return.

And God knew he missed Kaname whenever they were apart... so really, was it so very important to stubbornly maintain his independence and stay away when he wanted to come home to Kaname and be the one the pureblood came home to as well? After all, Zero had been staying alone in town for a month and a half and felt lonelier than ever. True, Yuuki too had no classes now and dropped by every now and again to pull him out for a meal. Zero would occasionally drop by the school as well but these were his only breaks other than going to meet Kaname every weekend. His training schedule with Yagari was intensive and there were occasional orders from the Association to hunt Level Es but...

Oh, to hell with it! Zero wasn't schooling anymore and if he stayed with Kaname, he would be actually nearer to Master Touga and it would be more convenient for his training sessions.

Takuma could sense that Zero was deep in thought and wisely kept silent as they walked back to the classrooms. When they neared the building, Zero finally looked up and Takuma smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Zero," he murmured. "I'm glad I ran into you because I did want someone to talk to just now."

A surprised smile curved Zero's lips and he shook his head. "I should be the one to say thank you," he admitted frankly. "I don't know how you do it but you... helped me again."

Takuma was born with more diplomacy than a normal person had and he gave a little nod of his head. "Well, I'm glad if I did. Good night, Zero," he replied as he clapped a friendly hand onto the other's shoulder before going back into the classroom.

Zero pushed his hands into his pockets and walked off, his expression thoughtful.

- o -

_Two days later..._

Zero had a small, secretive smile on his lips as he walked out of the lift on the penthouse floor of the luxury apartment block with grocery bag in one hand and his duffel bag on his shoulder. Kaname was flying back tonight. He wasn't expecting Zero until tomorrow but the latter couldn't wait to see him again and had put off tomorrow's training session with Yagari. He had also stopped by the supermarket to pick up a few things before coming here so that Kaname would have a home cooked meal as soon as he came back from the airport.

An hour later, there was the sound of the front door opening. Zero was stirring the bubbling contents of the pot on the stove and he quickly put down the ladle. It took all of two seconds for Kaname to appear at the doorway of the large, modern kitchen with a wide and delighted smile on his face. He dropped his briefcase without ceremony and held his arms out wide.

"Zero!"

"Kaname..." Zero's smile was still a little shy but just as happy as he walked over to embrace the pureblood. They were both content for the moment to enjoy the warmth of each other's embrace.

"Does Yagari have a kind streak after all? Or did you just miss me?" Kaname whispered huskily a long while later after they had had their fill of a half dozen kisses or so and the pureblood was gently toying with one of Zero's ear rings.

"What do you think?" the hunter whispered back, burying his face in Kaname's neck so that he could mouth the soft skin there.

- o -

Contrary to Kaname's hopes, they ate first. The meal was ready in fifteen minutes and Zero successfully dissuaded Kaname from having his way with him without first eating what he had prepared. As he had expected, the pureblood had chosen to forgo airplane food even though he was seated in First Class, preferring to clear his emails instead.

For now, the pureblood happily tucked into the spread of Chinese dishes on the table before him – chicken and mushroom stew, silky soft tofu with a drizzle of soy sauce and onion oil, stir fried mixed vegetables and piping hot white rice. As they ate, Kaname talked a little of his trip and the positive outcomes arising from it. Zero wasn't really interested in the business dealings, far from it, but he was very much interested in the display of Kaname's confidence, obvious in the fact that his company was expanding fast and he was enthusiastic about the plans he had made for it.

After his talk with Takuma, Zero was even more proud of the subtle changes in Kaname than before. The pureblood only let down his guard completely when he was in Zero's company but there was no longer any sign of the haunting shadows that had plagued those beautiful eyes for so long, or the hesitancy that he sometimes displayed when he thought himself alone. Zero was fiercely proud to know that he had helped to resolve that old fear and to realise that there was nothing to stop Kaname from taking on the world.

Zero looked into those glowing, radiant eyes and smiled. No, the fear was absent and in its place was burning enthusiasm, love and adoration. There was also a simmering sexual tension between them that Zero knew would be resolved one way or another as soon as the meal was over.

- o -

_Another two hours later..._

Zero listened to his and Kaname's breathing slow down, his body still glowing with bliss. His arms and legs were curled around the pureblood and he let his fingers draw lazy circles on Kaname's damp back. They had just made love twice. Kaname's head was now pillowed on Zero's chest where he had collapsed on him after release and the young hunter relished the sweet, warm weight of his lover.

After a while, Kaname uttered a contented sigh and rolled off Zero onto his back, one arm sliding around his lover's waist to pull him closer. Zero smiled and rose up onto one elbow to kiss Kaname, ignoring the wet warmth that was starting to ooze out from between his legs.

"So, you happy now?" he murmured, fingers lazily trailing over Kaname's slightly heaving chest.

"Everytime I'm with you, Zero," came the soft reply. There was a contented silence as they kissed again before Kaname spoke.

"Takuma called me yesterday. He asked if he and the others could come over here day after tomorrow," he commented and Zero's eyebrows raised. Takuma hadn't said a word about it that day...

"You mean for a visit?" he asked and Kaname shrugged.

"Well... sort of," he hedged and Zero frowned. Kaname smiled, not wanting his lover to worry even for a second.

"It will be my birthday soon, Zero," he explained. "The others want to throw a party for me."

Zero's eyes widened in shock. "Your birthday?" he repeated. It was strange, he had been with Kaname for more than a year now but somehow they had never gotten around to this...

Kaname smiled. "You don't have to feel guilty about it," he murmured but Zero gave a rueful smile and pushed to sit up. "I never asked you when your birthday was," he mumbled. "And I never said or did anything about it last year."

Kaname shrugged. "Why should you?" he asked. "I never mentioned it either... I don't think even Yuuki knows," he added casually but Zero still had that adorable, somewhat embarrassed look on his face and Kaname pulled him close.

"Zero, if you want to know," he whispered. "You did give me a birthday present last year."

He paused and Zero looked at him wonderingly. "I did? What was it?" he whispered and Kaname smiled, looking deep into those soft violet depths.

"My very first T-shirt and jeans," he elaborated. "I never knew you thought I looked _that_ good in them."

A smile touched Zero's lips as he remembered it was also the first time Kaname had pleasured him intimately but it disappeared a moment later. "But they were ruined later," he murmured. "Remember? The tablets... I got sick..."

Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's to stop his words. "And we replaced them the following night," he said more firmly. "That was the best birthday present I had ever had, Zero."

"But you paid for them, not me!"

Kaname frowned. "What does it matter?" he asked but Zero only shrugged, a pensive look entering his eyes. Kaname sighed.

"You don't have to get me anything, Zero," he said firmly. "You've already made me the happiest person in the world."

"You mean the happiest pureblood?"

Kaname smiled. "That too," he concurred agreeably. Zero looked a little bit more pleased now that he had had a hand in Kaname's present last year and the pureblood's eyes started twinkling.

"Of course, what came before that was an added bonus too," he commented innocently and Zero was instantly reminded of how he had given his first handjob to the pureblood then. He pressed his lips together and ignored the heat creeping into his cheeks.

"Well, how about another session right now, only with my mouth?" he countered daringly but unfortunately for him, Kaname only grinned back even though his body's response indicated interest.

"Anything you want, Zero," he agreed calmly. "But since I've just taken you twice, I think it would be better if I showered first... don't you think?"

Zero's blush intensified as he realised Kaname had bested him again. "Uh, guess you'd better..." he mumbled and scowled when Kaname burst out laughing. But once the pureblood had kissed him soundly and disappeared inside the bathroom, Zero sighed and looped his arms around his bent knees, staring into the darkness of the large bedroom.

_What do you get a pureblood prince who already has everything he could possibly want?_

-- Chapter End --


	30. Chap 30: Come Vow With Me

**Author Notes:** Welcome to the very last chapter of The Other Half of Myself! _–is very happy and hugely relieved-_ The birthday present scene here was actually written more than a year ago but I was saving it for the right story and the right chapter. Every time I came across a fanfic that had a birthday present or a Christmas present, I would immediately think of my little scene and tell it to be patient for a little while longer but here it is at last _-smiles- _

By the way, the first chapter of TOHOM was posted on 17 Oct 2008 so it's fitting that the last chapter is posted on 17 Oct 2009! I have enjoyed writing i.e. thinking, plotting, writing, editing, agonising, proofing and tweaking TOHOM and hope you've all enjoyed reading each chapter just as much. Enjoy this one as well :D

The dishes mentioned in this chapter were sourced from finedining (dot) com.

**Appreciation:** My grateful thanks and appreciation to all my faithful readers and reviewers, in particular **Blackened Wing**, **Sagakure **and **VaneCaos**. Your support, reviews and messages always keep me motivated and happy! Thank you also to **Im-the-best** for reminding me when I first started this story :D

**Summary:** Zero already has a birthday gift for Kaname but he is still determined to get the pureblood a more perfect one.

- Chapter Start -

Zero agonised over Kaname's birthday present for the next day and a half. In fact, he stayed awake just to make a quick phone call to Takuma after Kaname fell asleep. Zero wasn't being nosy, he just wanted to get a feel for the sort of presents the pureblood had received in the past but after he knew, he wished he hadn't. They ranged from fully paid vacation trips to expensive electronic gadgets. These were just the tip of the iceberg. In fact, the cheapest presents in that list were Yuuki's – homemade chocolates and other culinary inventions that Kaname graciously received and manfully consumed right in front of her, a laughing Takuma informed Zero.

The young hunter gave a despondent sigh after he hung up. He knew he shouldn't have tried to find that out. Initially, he had decided that his birthday present to Kaname would be to move in with him. He really wanted to do that and he knew Kaname would be very happy about this but... Zero felt that it wasn't really a _proper_ birthday gift. He wanted to give Kaname something more. Something more... _tangible_. Something that said more clearly than words that he loved and treasured Kaname as his lover and that he wanted them to stay a couple forever. Or at least for as long as he lived. Quickly, Zero skirted his thoughts away from that potentially depressing topic but it took a while for him to fall asleep, even nestled up to Kaname's enticingly sleep soft body.

- o -

The following day was Friday. Zero took the opportunity to walk around the city after Kaname had gone off to his office. The pureblood was on the verge of cancelling all his appointments for that evening but Zero stopped him from doing so, saying that since he would be around for the entire weekend, it was better for Kaname to clear his schedule instead. Kaname had reluctantly agreed but he only left the apartment after a passionate kiss at the front door that almost had them going back to the bedroom. As it was, Zero's lips were tingling by the time Kaname let him go and both of them were wearing rather silly smiles.

It was another half an hour before Zero went down as well. Kaname had earlier mentioned that Takuma would arrange for the birthday dinner and the blond called Zero shortly after he sent some dinner menu selections to the fax in Kaname's apartment. The two of them then spent a few minutes poring over the delicious sounding choices. Both of them were hard pressed to select a menu since each one seemed equally good. Takuma had hired the best vampire owned catering services in the business. Zero was initially shocked at the cost but he also knew enough about Kaname by now to realise that the pureblood would be embarrassed if he served his guests with anything but the best. Besides, everyone who was coming tomorrow held a firm place in Kaname's heart and Zero trusted Takuma's judgment.

After that, Zero quickly took the lift down. He knew he didn't have much time left to shop and the fact that he didn't even know what to get in the first place made his initial wish of wanting to buy Kaname something balloon into somewhat panic inducing need. Zero knew that he would never be able to buy gifts as exotic and pricey as vacations or vehicles but surely... surely there was something out there that was more or less within his budget, more tangible than just moving in with his lover and held a significance that was far, far greater than an impersonal all expense paid holiday or an exotic car that Kaname might not even want to drive.

After walking around the two large shopping malls the city had, Zero finally found what he was unconsciously looking for. It was so simple that he couldn't believe it had taken him such a long time to realise it. Still, the mere significance of that gift had him dawdling and hesitating outside the large, brightly lit premise with its beautiful, gleaming items on display.

What if Kaname didn't like it?

What if Kaname thought him presumptuous and arrogant?

Worse, what if Kaname thought him a sappy, lovesick fool?

Of course Zero knew that Kaname wouldn't think any of those things but... Faced with sudden gut clenching doubts, the hunter was on the verge of turning away when a friendly saleslady approached him and invited him into the shop to take a look. She was good at reading people and had seen the longing and doubt written on Zero's face. This customer wanted something... but was obviously too shy to ask for it outright. She invited Zero to sit down at a small table with a hot cup of tea and gave him her undivided attention. With gentle and unassuming questions, she slowly drew out his requirements and formed a mental picture of the person the gift was for from his hesitant replies.

It then took Zero a good two hours of scrutinising, deliberating, agonising, comparing and deciding. When he finally walked out of the shop after being thanked and wished good luck by the friendly saleslady, his heart was thudding in his chest with a mixture of pure excitement, giddy happiness and nerve wrecking nervousness.

He had finally found the perfect birthday gift for Kaname.

- o -

Saturday evening arrived and Zero awoke first to find Kaname spooning him from behind, the pureblood's slender arms possessively around his waist. Zero smiled and started to turn around slowly, his movements gently coaxing Kaname awake. Once he had turned onto his other side, Zero smiled at Kaname and pressed a soft kiss to those supple, sculpted lips. The hunter no longer suffered any allergic reaction to the blood tablets but it was utterly delicious to know that Kaname's blood was his for the taking instead of having to resort to its fake substitute. Happily, Zero nuzzled his face into the warm, fragrant skin of his lover's neck and started licking it hungrily.

Kaname smiled sleepily, his body already starting to tingle with sweet anticipation of Zero's bite. In the past, the hunter usually needed to be reminded that he could have Kaname's blood as and when he wanted, since it was something that gave both of them pleasure but now, Kaname was thrilled to feel the light brush of familiar fangs against his sensitive skin.

"As much as you want, my darling," he whispered and tipped his head back, exposing his pale, graceful throat. Zero blushed a little at the endearment. He suckled warmly on Kaname's neck in shy appreciation before biting down and the pureblood was beautifully lost.

- o -

A couple of hours later, Kaname pressed a loving kiss onto Zero's flushed lips.

"It's time to get up," he whispered regretfully. Zero only yawned in response, his body blissfully replete with Kaname's loving and intense attentions earlier. They had both taken turns to claim the other with their fangs as well as their bodies but it was now time to wash up and change since the caterers would arrive soon. Still, Kaname couldn't resist taking a moment to trace the slight bump above Zero's thigh with a fingertip. He smiled as the hunter shivered immediately, his body reacting to the feather light touch. Zero groaned as Kaname's hand moved inwards and clasped his swiftly hardening length.

"I thought you said it was time to get up?" he grumbled good naturedly and Kaname grinned deeply.

"Yes but I don't recall specifying what needed to get up," he replied with a straight face, making Zero scowl and blush again.

"You're insatiable. I have to go shower, Kaname!"

Kaname sighed and let his hand fall away. "I know," he murmured, half regretting that the others were due to arrive here in less than an hour. He would have preferred to have Zero all to himself, presents or no presents. After all, Zero's love was the only gift he wanted. Wanted _and _needed. As if he could sense Kaname's thoughts, Zero quickly sat up and scooted to the side of the bed but the pureblood only grinned lazily at him.

"I could always join you in the shower, you know," he remarked half playfully, half seriously. Zero frowned at him and shook his head.

"No such thing or we'll be greeting Takuma and the others in nothing but a towel," he said dryly. Unsurprisingly, the pureblood only perked up even more at that.

"One towel or two, Zero?" he asked innocently. Zero's mind immediately supplied the mental image of Kaname and himself, both dripping wet and sharing a towel around their hips as they opened the door to a group of shocked nobles. He shook his head again and even chuckled a little.

"Aido would pop a vein."

"Mmm, and Cross and Yuuki would get an eyeful too..."

Zero paled at the thought before blushing furiously. The latter two seeing him and Kaname dressed, or rather undressed like that, was something he never wanted to happen. Kaname smiled at Zero's flushed face, his dark eyes warm with adoration.

"You're being shy again, Zero," he teased softly. "There's no need to hide our relationship from them, you know."

Zero's only reply was to hurl the nearest thing at his irrepressible lover, which just happened to be his Hello Kitty plush toy. She had been living with Kaname ever since he bought the apartment. Initially, Zero had packed her in his overnight bag each time he visited Kaname for the weekend but after one mortifying incident where he had carelessly pulled out his jacket while on the bus only to make Hello Kitty tumble out onto his lap, Zero was more than happy to leave her with Kaname. Now, the pureblood chuckled as he deftly caught the toy and gave it a quick kiss. The sight of a naked pureblood with his long hair delightfully mussed and happily cuddling Hello Kitty to his cheek made Zero hurry into the bathroom before he could be dissuaded from his much needed shower.

It was a good thing he did because the doorbell rang as soon as he got dressed. It was Kaname's turn to shower then so Zero went to answer the door, his hunter senses buzzing a little with the presence of unfamiliar vampires on the other side. When he opened the door, he was politely greeted by four men and women, all neatly clad in snowy white uniforms with red trim and bearing the logo of the catering company Takuma had hired.

A rather surprised Zero stood to one side, letting them wheel in a trolley laden with boxes and coolers. He hung around to watch as they took over the dining room and kitchen and bustled about with quiet efficiency. One of them unloaded some fresh flowers and started putting together a centerpiece for the large dining table while another prepared a tray which she then carried into the living room. On it was a bottle of fine champagne chilling in a silver bucket of crushed ice and a tray of assorted nibbles for guests to munch on while the chefs prepared the food in the kitchen.

Zero watched them closely, especially the staff who were using the kitchen that only he had cooked in so far but they all looked like they knew what they were doing. After a few minutes, he relaxed and went back into the bedroom to wait for Kaname.

- o -

The party was a great success. Chairman Cross, Yuuki, Takuma, Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Aido, Kain and Seiren all arrived in a convoy of cars since they had travelled directly from Cross Academy. There was a noisy moment as they called out their greetings and happily crowded into the large, comfortably appointed living room, together with an assortment of presents. Takuma and the others tactfully held back and allowed the Chairman and Yuuki to present their birthday greetings to Kaname first. Zero was pleased when Yuuki hugged and kissed him next and he even managed a smile for the Chairman who looked suspiciously close to tears.

The living room didn't seem very large after a total of eleven people had occupied the sofa, various armchairs and smaller chairs. Everyone was happy and relaxed as they spent the next half hour or so exchanging casual chat and laughing at the good natured ribbing between Aido and seemingly everyone else including Zero. The hunter was very relieved that he had bought Kaname something especially with the large stack of gaily wrapped presents occupying the empty space next to the plasma television and frequently catching his eye. He was more than relieved that he had hurriedly changed the silk bedsheets in the bedroom after Yuuki insisted on a guided tour of the entire apartment. Kaname graciously led the tour and even gave Zero an outrageous wink when they crowded into the master bedroom and Yuuki commented innocently on the neatly made bed.

- o -

A short while later, the dinner was ready. Everyone gathered in the large dining room and exclaimed over the beautifully decorated table, covered with fine linen and set with exquisite china and crystal. Zero was seated on Kaname's right with Yuuki on the pureblood's left and Chairman Cross on her left side. There was another mini skirmish as both Takuma and Aido tried to get the seat on Zero's right and the tousle haired blond won with a triumphant smile, earning himself a snicker from his cousin and more than a few giggles from the ladies.

The catering company's reputation was well deserved and the food and service were excellent. None of the courses disappointed; every dish was exquisitely prepared and beautifully presented. They dined on chilled soufflé and Cornish crab salad with jellied tomato & tarragon essence for starters, followed by two choices of the main course - roast Gressingham duck with seared foie gras and rich onion sauce or tournedos of beef with nettle risotto and braised spring onions. Dessert was a huge chocolate mousse birthday cake. There was excellent wine to go with each course and the waiting staff were unobtrusive and discreet. They stayed out of the sight in the kitchen after serving each course and only came out when Takuma rang the small bell placed conveniently at his elbow to signal for the next course.

As everyone happily made their way through the food, Zero glanced at the pureblood on his left. There was a quietly happy smile on Kaname's lips as he glanced around at everyone sitting at his table and enjoyed the expressions on their faces as they ate and joked together. When his gaze finally reached the very special person on his right, Kaname's smile widened. He reached for Zero's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, uncaring of whoever cared to look.

- o -

The noisy rendition of Happy Birthday to Kaname right at the dining table was more enthusiastic than on key. This was largely due to Yuuki's high treble, despite Zero and the Chairman's vain attempts to steer her wavering pitch. Nevertheless, Kaname smiled appreciatively at everyone before blowing out the rose scented candle in the middle of the cake, thoughtfully lit by Kain with a single look. Kaname made the first cut into the cake with a silver, ribbon-bedecked knife and nodded graciously at the loud burst of applause. Putting down the knife, he stood up and everyone followed him back to the living room while Takuma ducked into the kitchen to ask the catering staff to cut and serve the rest of the cake.

It was gift opening time. Everyone eagerly crowded around the coffee table where Rima and Shiki were arranging the pile of presents. Kaname was the perfect birthday boy as he duly admired each of the gifts he opened and thanked their giver. Yuuki had decided to spare Kaname her cooking creations this year. She joined forces with Cross to get the pureblood a gold tie pin instead, which earned the Chairman a handshake from Kaname and Yuuki a heartfelt kiss and gentle hug.

As Kaname continued unwrapping his expensive gifts and the others exclaimed over each one, Zero found his spirits sinking lower and lower. Perhaps his gift wasn't all that suitable after all. Perhaps he never should have thought of giving Kaname one. Perhaps the pureblood would wear it only out of a sense of obligation, the very last thing Zero wanted...

"No, Shiki! That one's mine. I want it to be the last gift that Kaname-sama opens!"

Aido was jealously guarding his present all this while, insisting that it had to be saved for the last. It was a small box that looked like it might have come from a jeweler. Kain plucked it from his cousin's hand and gave it an experimental shake. They all heard the small rattling sound from inside before Aido snatched it back with a glare, throwing a furtive look at the windows at the same time. Finally, Kaname reached for his present and everyone realised the reason for Aido's look when the pureblood unwrapped the small box to pull out a car key, complete with remote.

Earlier irritation forgotten, Aido beamed from ear to ear at the surprised exclamations the others gave. He jumped up from his seat, strode over excitedly to the windows and invited Kaname to stand beside him. With an indulgent smile, the pureblood obliged. Everyone quickly crowded around as Kaname pressed a button on the remote and in the brightly lit open car park below, the headlights of a streamlined chili red sports car flashed twice.

There was laughter and a lot of comments about Aido's extravagant gift, Ruka openly wondering if Aido had done something wrong and was trying to get on Kaname's good side before he found out, something which the blond noble denied hotly. Yuuki declared next that she wanted a ride in the car as soon as possible. Kaname laughingly agreed at once but Zero was silent as his eyes traced the smooth, sleek lines of the powerful car. He should have known why Aido wanted his gift to be the last one opened... but it wasn't the last because Zero had not given Kaname his own gift yet. The hunter's heart continued to pound with uncertainty and he looked up to see Kaname's eyes on him. The pureblood must have sensed his agitation because he smiled warmly and Zero smiled back. It was only a brief exchange but Kaname's eyes had spoken volumes and Zero felt the rapid beating of his heart ease up a little.

After everyone had admired the sports car to Aido's (more than Kaname's) heart's content, they moved back to the centre of the living room. Chairman Cross and Yuuki were now looking through the stack of movie DVDs in the TV cabinet while Takuma was talking to Kaname. Left alone for now, Zero gravitated automatically towards the nearest wall. He leaned against it quietly, his eyes flicking over the group of vampire nobles who were now gathered closely around Kaname, like moths to a brightly burning flame.

Zero couldn't fault them for that. Not when he himself had been captivated and caught by that very same flame. Caught and even had his wings singed a little by its heat once. But the remorseful fire had shown its gentler inner heat and the little silver moth had learned how to dance next to its light again, trusting the beautiful flame to only warm it and knowing for sure that it would never, ever get burned again.

- o -

_A little later..._

"Thank you all very, very much for coming and thank you again for your lovely presents," Kaname stated with a smile. It was a very gentle hint to everyone other than Zero that it was time to leave since Kaname had booked them all rooms at one of the hotels in town. It had been fun seeing the others again and catching up with news but it was enough. The caterers had already packed up and left, removing all traces of their earlier work and leaving both the dining room and kitchen even cleaner than before.

Right now, Kaname just wanted some time alone with Zero and he could tell the hunter wanted the same thing. Besides, there was that small, nervous smile playing about Zero's lips... as if he was keeping a secret that Kaname was suddenly dying to find out.

"Wait a minute," called out Aido. He had been bickering with Ruka; Rima adding flame to fire with a few well placed comments here and there but now, Aido shot a teasing look at Zero.

"Where's your present, Zero?" The tousle haired blond gave a meaningful look at the other nobles causing Shiki and Rima to chip in immediately.

"Hey, yeah, we wanna see that!"

Aido grinned at the sudden glare Zero was directing at him now. Although vampire noble and vampire hunter were now on good terms with one another, Aido still delighted in occasionally teasing Zero, if for no other reason than to incur his famous glare and the occasional but biting comeback. Of course, the blond was always careful never to go far enough to incur Kaname's annoyance and he was very sure that Zero actually enjoyed exchanging sarcastic remarks with him. Or at least, he was reasonably sure of that.

Zero was still glaring at Aido when he felt Kaname's eyes on him again and glanced at him. The message in those soft brown eyes was crystal clear.

_Zero, just ignore him. You don't have to give me anything._

But Zero _did_ have something he wanted to give Kaname. It was the something he had bought yesterday and it was already safely tucked inside his jeans pocket, just waiting for the perfect moment when the party was over and they were alone again. The initial awe that Zero had felt over Kaname's expensive gifts, including one all expense paid luxury cruise trip for two from Takuma was fading a little and he was starting to feel better about his own gift. Everyone else with the exception of Takuma and Seiren were getting noisier, though. Zero glanced around to see that even the Chairman and Yuuki were adding their voices to the growing chant of 'We wanna see Zero's present'.

Zero turned back to Kaname and caught the very slight hint of frustration on the pureblood's face. No doubt Kaname thought they were all getting out of line. Zero suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu... this had happened before. Or something very similar to it. Yes - it was that Christmas two years ago when he and Kaname had unexpectedly landed under the mistletoe in the Moon Dorms living room. It had later led to their magical first kiss amidst the softly falling snow but only after Zero had run out, panicked at the thought of everyone watching them kiss.

It suddenly hit Zero that he and Kaname had come a long way since then. For one thing, he didn't want to run anywhere anymore and he certainly didn't want Kaname to always have to protect him and look out for him. Well, at least not from this group of nobles who were now his friends as well as Kaname's. After all, they already knew of his relationship with Kaname. The pureblood was right as usual - they had nothing to hide from their guests. Right now, they were amongst friends who were both trustworthy and loyal.

The small voice of reason inside Zero chattered in sudden alarm as an alarming decision unfolded in his mind but he shut it with sudden resolve.

_To hell with it..._

Zero had spent a good deal of time agonising over the perfect gift for Kaname. He had assumed that he would give it to the pureblood privately after the party had ended but now, Zero was determined to do it in style, if for no other reason than to shut up a certain blond playboy vampire who knew very well that an ex-human hunter would never be able to afford a flashy sports car even if Kaname had wanted it. Taking a deep calming breath that didn't slow down his suddenly wildly pounding heart one bit, Zero shrugged with studied casualness, knowing all eyes were on him.

"All right," he agreed quietly, pushing off from the wall. Everyone fell silent immediately, eyes widening as Zero walked over to Kaname who had a look of mild surprise on his face.

"Zero?" he asked very quietly.

_I mean it, you don't have to give me anything._

Kaname knew how intensely private and shy Zero was at demonstrating affection in public, much less in front of this particular bunch of people who had seen them being enemies for a good many years. Zero saw the look in Kaname's eyes and tried for a reassuring smile. He was sure he failed miserably but...

_It's OK, Kaname. I _want_ to do this._

"It's time to give you my present, Kaname," Zero murmured before he could back down. Praying that his hands wouldn't shake too much, he continued to hold Kaname's increasingly surprised and even a little confused gaze as his right hand slipped into his front jeans pocket, taking out something very small which he hid in a loose fist.

The adorable look of uncertainty in Kaname's eyes was very rare nowadays and it lent Zero much needed confidence. He raised his fist to his lips for a brief moment before stepping forward. Zero could feel everyone's gazes burning into him and he willed himself fiercely not to flush anymore than he already was. Slowly, he reached for Kaname's left hand with his right one and raised it up. Kaname's eyes widened fractionally at that, looking like he very well expected Zero to actually kiss his hand. Not that he minded in the least, but they weren't alone right now. And... well, this was _Zero_!

There was an expectant hush from their audience as Zero took a moment to study the pureblood's slender hand and long, tapering fingers. Kaname's hands were incredibly beautiful, as was the rest of him. Zero had always thought so and he admired his lover's elegant and almost femininely shaped hands. There was strength in those slender fingers. Strength and skill in equal amounts. Zero should know – he was very much acquainted with the latter, if not so much the former. With agonising slowness, Zero brought Kaname's hand up to his mouth, separating the gracefully tapering digits with his own fingers at the same time. He looked up to see Kaname's confused and wondering gaze on him but Zero wasn't done yet. Oh no... not even by half. With a shy smile, he slipped Kaname's ring finger into his mouth.

A collection of soft gasps and murmurs echoed in the room. Zero could feel his ears burning fiercely but he kept his gaze locked onto Kaname's completely shocked ones, seeing and thinking of no one else but him and what he wanted to do. A moment later, Kaname swallowed hard. He knew what Zero's present was and he was deeply and utterly touched at the gift as well as Zero's sensual gesture. He just didn't know how his lover, normally so shy with his emotions around others, could work up the courage to do what he was doing now. Surely it would have been so much easier to just _give _it to him?

Zero's tongue slowly but determinedly completed the task and he removed Kaname's slightly trembling finger from his mouth, his gaze still locked onto the pureblood's. Another collective gasp sounded as multiple pairs of amazed eyes locked as one onto the solid circle of softly gleaming metal that was now snugly nestled at the base of Kaname's ring finger. Twin swirls of platinum and silver gracefully wound around each other in a perfect, never ending circle of cool fire with a square cut diamond nestled snugly amongst the folds.

A softly amazed and wondering smile touched Kaname's sculpted lips as he tilted his hand this way and that to let the diamond catch the light. Both ring and gem seemed to shimmer with an inner glow, making them look almost alive.

"Zero, it's _beautiful_," Kaname murmured, more than a little stunned. He was truly touched beyond words and his throat was swelling up. Looking up once more, Kaname let his gaze lock with Zero's again, telling him how much he appreciated his gift.

Zero was still flushed but he smiled back with a gentle look of pride. It had taken him ages to find a design that he knew Kaname would like. It had to be something elegant, classy, solid, understated, something that would fit Kaname's beautiful hand as well as it would fit his image, the clothes he wore, how he carried himself and who he was. Nothing cheap nor tawdry, nothing garish nor overstated. And if the design was really a bit too much for Zero's personal taste, well, it was a small price to pay. Not that it was actually - Zero was now in for a substantial year-long installment program to cover the cost. As he broke eye contact with Kaname to glance around and take in the stunned looks of all those present, he still felt it was worth every cent. _Hell_, it was worth it for Aido's reaction alone – the blond's mouth was hanging wide open at the present itself, at the beautifully erotic way Zero had placed it on Kaname's finger and at what it could only signify.

Zero's still somewhat shy gaze flicked over to Takuma Ichijo who was sitting on one of the armchairs with Senri Shiki perched gracefully on the arm with one of his hands resting on the Moon Dorm Leader's shoulder. They were both smiling at Zero and Takuma nodded approvingly at him as his hand reached up to cover Senri's. The two nobles turned to each other to exchange a deep and loving look and Zero had a hunch they would be sporting matching rings soon.

"Zero?" Kaname's voice was soft and still lightly awed. Zero swung back to him immediately.

"Where's your ring?" Kaname asked, a faint look of concern showing in his eyes that his lover had perhaps only managed to get one. That look disappeared as Zero silently took out a matching ring from his left pocket and held it out with his thumb and index finger, his hand trembling despite his efforts.

"Would you put it on for me?" he asked huskily, ignoring the additional heat surging up into his cheeks as well as the sudden flash of emotion in Kaname's eyes. Zero knew he would have to take his ring off later, since it would never do for anyone else in the vampire world to see a similar ring on his finger but he didn't mind... too much. He could always wear his on a chain around his neck and besides, he would much rather see Kaname wearing his ring. _His _ring.

"With pleasure, Zero," Kaname smiled warmly. He took the ring from the hunter's trembling fingers and automatically glanced down at it. Something caught his quick eye – there was engraving on the inside of the circle. Zero held his breath as Kaname turned the ring this way and that, reading aloud the minute inscription in beautiful italicised script.

"Forever yours – Kaname..."

The pureblood stopped breathing as his gaze snapped up to Zero and found his lover looking at him steadily. Quickly, Kaname slipped off the ring Zero had put on him earlier and looked at its inscription.

"Forever yours – Zero," he read, his voice shaking very, very slightly.

There was no doubt whatsoever that each and every pair of ears - even Cross and Yuuki's - had heard Kaname's softly spoken words and another reverent, hushed silence settled in every corner of the room. Kaname looked up to meet Zero's shimmering violet eyes, a sight that left him completely enchanted.

"Kaname, it means I'm yours. Forever," Zero murmured in a barely audible tone. At a loss of what to say, Kaname put on his ring again, his eyes smarting fiercely. He swallowed hard and then slipped the other ring between his lips. Without the slightest hesitation, Kaname stepped forward to capture his lover's left hand as he murmured just as softly, "Zero, I'm yours too. Forever."

Zero blinked back a sudden rush of hot tears at the words and heard his own breathing falter when Kaname slid his left ring finger into his mouth in turn. A skillful and familiar tongue nudged the circle of platinum and silver onto his finger, its touch accurate and sure. Kaname then slid Zero's trembling finger from his mouth, adorned with the ring. There was a brief pause when they just stared at each other, inwardly struggling against what they wanted to do but both gave up the fight at the exact same second. Kaname pulled Zero into his arms with a soft groan and the hunter wrapped his arms tightly around him.

The kiss was intense, deep and passionate. It ended only when Kain and Shiki gave piercing wolf-whistles, something that made Zero gasp against Kaname's lips. He flushed even deeper than before, both at the very public display of affection between them as well as the ardent, worshipful look in the pureblood's glowing eyes.

"I love you," Kaname murmured, almost silently.

"Love you too," Zero mouthed back and he wasn't surprised when Kaname took a moment to bury his face in his shoulder to compose himself.

"Hey, can you guys take that up later?" Takuma's gently amused voice was the perfect thing to break the emotional mood in the room.

Kaname and Zero smiled at the good natured laughter that rang out as they each took a step back, the pureblood slanting Takuma a wry look before looking back at Zero with a real promise in his dark eyes.

Zero smiled back happily. He knew what that look meant – they were in for one heck of a night after this party ended and he was looking forward to every minute of it. In fact, he decided there and then that he would only let Kaname know that he was going to move in with him the next day.

After all, just like the unexpected love that had blossomed between the two unlikeliest of people, good news just shouldn't be rushed.

- Story End -

**A/N:** And that's the end of this long story! If you enjoyed reading it, please take a moment to review and share your thoughts with me. It would be most appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
